Las dos caras del destino
by AliceXS
Summary: 7 años luego de que terminara Quiero ser escritora, Omi sigue tras la pista de descubrir lo que ocurrió el día en que mataron a su madre y encontrar a su hermano Chase. Pero cuando su peor enemigo Jack Spicer, al cual encerró en la cárcel, es suelto bajo libertad condicional y se cruza con una chica misteriosa, será empujado a tomar decisiones que cambiarían su vida para siempre.
1. En la cima del mundo

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **1º**

 **En la cima del mundo**

 _Omi_

Omi Young. Eso es todo lo que necesitas conocer. Ése es mi nombre ¿has oído hablar de mí? No trato de hacer que lo adivines ¡porque de seguro que sí!... En minutos voy a ser famoso y todos sabrán que estoy en la cárcel. _Así es,_ no se asombren. ¡Yo! El mismo sujeto con la suerte más maldita en el mundo, el mismo sujeto que siempre conseguía salirse con la suya, el mismo sujeto que elaboró las bromas más ingeniosas que quizá haya visto la humanidad. Y lo admito tranquilo. Puesto que cuando eres privado de tu absoluta libertad y sin derecho a nada, pierdes el pudor entre otras cosas. A excepción de la vida, es lo único que me queda, y procuro aferrarme a ella con dientes y garras. Lo peor es que varios intentaron advertirme del lío en que iba a meterme y yo no lo tomé en serio, o a lo mejor sí lo sabía en el fondo y decidí que no importaba. ¡Mentira! Eso ni siquiera es una cuarta parte ya que ni siquiera me encuentro aquí por meter la pata. Si no me incriminaron de algo que no fui responsable.

Por primera vez soy inocente.

Bueno, supongo que ahora son dos cosas a las que aferrarme.

Me traicionaron. Mi mejor amigo ¿o debo decir era? Ya ni sé cómo dirigirme. Mi hermano me tendió una trampa, él lo sabía y no dijo nada, dejó que fuera a estrellarme directo contra ella. A estas alturas mis enemigos estarán celebrando; ¡oh sí! Créanme, conozco muy bien a esas sucias ratas engreídas de alcantarilla, los estoy viendo descorchando el champagne: Se sienten brutalmente confiadísimos de que ganaron, aseguran que más no interferiré, que se deshicieron de mí. Gran error, y para mí desgracia, me temo que se han dado cuenta que yo no soy fácil de sacar del camino. En consecuencia por si las moscas, han ordenado que me asesinen. ¿Cómo lo sé? Sólo lo sé y punto. La gente de aquí sobrevive a cualquier costa y mientras ellos ganen una "lanita" lo harán. Existe una alta posibilidad que efectúe el golpe esta noche cuando duerma. Uhm, significa que deberé permanecer despierto. Me atreveré a intentar predecir qué están pensando. A pesar de las horribles circunstancias siento que más que nunca hoy mi mente está lúcida. Dirán que exagero al límite de lo absurdo, un chico de 18 años no _debe_ tener enemigos, que son puras bobadas de muchachos. ¿Quién mierda soy yo? ¿Con qué cualidad me presento para juzgarlos? Ninguna, así como ustedes no la tienen para decirme que digo puras incoherencias. Pongamos un ejemplo: ¿Por qué _no debo_ tener enemigos? ¿Es por mi edad? ¿Qué mi lugar está en los antros nocturnos, en la preparatoria? ¿Qué mis prioridades son el tonteo amoroso y conseguir quinientas amistades? Hablamos entonces de generalizar aparte de discriminarme. ¿No quisieron decirme eso? ¿O es por qué yo soy inexperto? ¿Ustedes pueden probarme que no lo son y se la saben todas? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?...

Lo siento, he sido un poco duro. Es la rabia contenida, de ser traicionado y arrestado en un solo día. Demasiadas emociones juntas que procesar. Un estado natural que últimamente he frecuentado. Sé que no está bien pero soy un ser humano y no pretendo mostrarme perfecto. Entre mis defectos no destaca la hipocresía y me conlleva a hacer una pausa: Si alguno de ustedes se sintió ofendido por lo que dije con anterioridad y desea no continuar leyendo, lo animo hacerlo porque habrá más. Y no pienso obligar a nadie a hacer lo que odia. Eso sería atroz. El asunto es que me involucré con quienes no debía y de lo qué tuve que alejarme, tal vez mis enemigos me hicieron un favor confinándome a estas paredes herméticas. Pues hice daño a mucha gente y me dejé llevar por las tentaciones. Me gustaría añadir que lo hice sin querer, pero sería mentira y yo establecí que no les caería muelas. Tal vez me lo tenía bien merecido. En adición de que por fin estoy despertando y enterándome de varias cosas. ¡Cuidado! Eso no quiere decir que olvidaré lo que me hicieron esos malditos ni que los perdonaré. Jamás. No me pregunten cómo, no obstante, saldré y me las cobraré bien caras. Es una promesa. ¡Diablos! Me siento jodido. Olvidé que antes de que me encerraran estaba por tomar una decisión importante.

Ora no puedo elegir a ninguna chica ni hacer nada preso. Se quedarán esperándome en vano y creerán que no la elegí. Cuando lo cierto es que no escogí ni una ni a la otra. También Dojo aguardará impaciente a que cruce la entrada para saltar encima e infiltrarse adentro de mi camisa haciéndome cosquillas sus escamas. Y Dashi, mi padre, igual, es una cuestión sencilla de tiempo para que averigüe que no regresaré y lo llamen para notificarle, por teléfono, mi actual y vejatorio paradero. Siendo honesto, no tengo ni la más remota idea cómo lo tomará: Preocupado, disgustado o afligido. Sospecho que estará decepcionado. ¡Ah! Ojalá hubiera alguna manera de comunicarse a través de los pensamientos, asimismo sabrían que lo lamento él, Dojo, mi querido abuelo y... Megan. ¿Qué más desearía yo que retroceder en el tiempo y volver a su lado?

Quizá me esté adelantando demasiado, pienso que sería más fácil para ustedes entender que estoy diciendo si contara desde el comienzo toda mi historia hasta como llegué a parar en la cárcel. En mi opinión los problemas surgieron a partir de la parrillada a la que nos invitó el amigo extraño de Kim, mi ex niñera, a mí y mi familia. Clay, su nombre, es un buen hombre si no fuera porque es algo soso, lento, torpe e incauto. Es divertido tomarle el pelo. Estoy consciente que no es bueno burlarse, pero cuando lo has hecho tanto: Una vez más es irrelevante. Ya lo comprobarán en persona luego. Recuerdo que quería enseñarle un gorro, cuando entonces mis ojos observaron que debajo de su brazo llevaba un libro. Ella lo abrió en frente de mí, cogió un lápiz que aplastaban las páginas obsequiándomelo y dijo:

—Quiero que lo tengas, que a partir de ahora escribas todos tus sueños. ¡Es un obsequio! Y debes de prometerme que cada vez que tengas dudas mires este lápiz y no claudicarás pase lo que te pase aunque todos estén en tu contra y sientas que no puedas aguantar más, sonríe. Verás, al crecer, que incluso las pequeñas cosas nos llenan de felicidad.

Saben, en general me enorgullezco de mi capacidad superior para interpretar y analizar los conflictos y hallarles una solución eficaz —la inteligencia y habilidad de coacción no están viniendo juntas estos días, aunque no me molesta rodearme de imbéciles si puedo darme un banquete—, sin embargo, no percibí al cien por ciento lo que dijo. No sé si fueron efectos de la luz o el ruido era muy elevado. Nomás tengo la intuición de que era importante, más que un maleficio de mala suerte, por lo cual todavía sigo acordándome de sus palabras en caso si resolvía el misterio. En aquel momento yo recién cumplí los once años. ¡Apenas un pequeño niño! Y a pesar de mi corta edad ya habían caído en mis travesuras el cuádruple de personas. Como aquella vez que Dashi me llevó con una profesora, quería que recibiera clases particulares de tocar piano. Pensando que de esta forma mi cabecita se ocuparía en el aprendizaje y me alejaría de las diabluras, como no lo estaba haciendo las artes marciales.

De inmediato noté que esta señora era una maniática de la limpieza y del orden; la cantidad de productos de limpieza era exuberante. Detergente, cloro, blanqueador, desinfectante, etc. Repentinamente me nació la inquietud sobre cómo reaccionaría (o qué cara pondría) si descubriera su cocina inmaculada mugrienta. Decidí experimentar. Por tanto, antes de que la clase iniciara dije que iría al baño cuando en realidad me escabullí hasta la cocina. Estaba licuando algo, lo detuve y destapé, olía a salsa de tomate. Nada mal, pero necesitaba algo. Busqué en los estantes y en el frigorífico, vacié en la mezcla harina, leche, mantequilla y un puñado de lombrices de tierra (cuando estaba pequeño solía ir a cazarlas, nunca se sabe en qué momento las puedes necesitar para una broma). La encendí sin la tapa, la mezcolanza salpicó en todas las direcciones a la velocidad de una bala: en paredes, cajones, piso, estufa, mi ropa. Dashi me castigó por ello, obviamente. Sin embargo, valió la pena el riesgo. Me reí bastante.

No lo hacía tan mal al ser a secas un pequeño granuja _en entrenamiento_. A los trece era más veterano, _un aprendiz_ , después de que mis cómplices me ayudaran a desalojar al director de la oficina inventando que habían dos alumnos peleando en el pasillo. Ingresé sin problemas, conecté el micrófono a los altoparlantes y cambiando la voz dije: _Atención, se les informa a los alumnos de que hoy es viernes de pizza en la cafetería. Recuerden no atropellarse entre tanto hacen fila. Gracias._ Pasé una semana entera ensayando, tratando de imitarlo para que sonara más o menos parecida a su voz. La suya era un pelín aguda y como sufría los típicos vaivenes agudos y graves, producto de la pubertad, me sirvió excelente. Cuando hay pizza, todo el mundo enloquece lanzándose a comprar y comer. Lo que ninguno suponía es que yo condimenté las pizzas con un ingrediente especial que les picaba, haciendo llorar los ojos y quemaba su lengua y garganta a los estudiantes, maestros, trabajadores. Excepto nosotros 3, los que sabíamos de la broma. No atraparon a quienes lo planificaron. Decidí fastidiar a los atletas a los quince años, esperé paciente a que entraran a las duchas. Acarreando el carrito del intendente y vistiéndome adecuado a la ocasión, eché su ropa y uniformes a la papeleta y en seguida me fui. Al cabo los pobres infelices correteaban por el patio, desnudos. Fueron castigados y suspendidos por exhibicionismo público. Bueno, ¿quién les manda ir al natural? Para entonces en su regreso alguien localizó sus prendas en la basura.

En la actualidad no son tan habituales mis bromas, a causa de que este es mi último año en preparatoria y prometí a mi padre y al abuelo que pondría mi máximo esfuerzo en portarme bien... si pudiera. Todo el mundo se distrajo en cuanto empezaron a sonar estrepitosamente los cohetes, permitiéndome trabajar, de manera que ninguno se fijó en el suelo encerado y resbalaron. Parecían fichas de dominó que iban desmoronándose una detrás de otra. Conste que esas fueron algunas jugarretas colectivas, ni le llega a los talones a las individuales. Ya habrá tiempo para que les comente una. Empero he de admitir que no me entretienen como antes, otra razón por las que estoy más "pacífico". A menos que esté de buen humor o me reten, las hago. Yo no tengo miramientos para con nadie. Gracias a ellas he adquirido cierta reputación favorable entre mis compañeros y en las calles. Creo que todos saben que si me buscan me encuentran (soy de los que toman acciones). Inclusive han llegado al extremo de fraguar rumores acerca de mí: Que tengo no sé qué cosa tatuada en la espalda, si bien otras versiones afirman que es en el pecho; que trafico con drogas o me he tirado a media docena de prostitutas. Lo anterior es falso, por supuesto. Lo más cerca que estuve de un estudio de tatuajes fue la vez que fui con Tiny, que quería hacerse uno y me pidió acompañarlo por si yo también quería. Acepté la invitación, salvo sólo me paseé por alrededor. No son drogas, son especias odoríferas que utilizo para meditar. Técnicamente soy budista. Y pretendo no relacionarme con las féminas, siempre que puedo las evito; con omisión de que esta enorme cabeza amarilla y ojos angulosos no me hace popular con las chicas en este lado occidental. Por suerte. Tengo planes más importantes que desperdiciar mí tiempo en placeres carnales tan mundanos y corrientes, o como mis amigos lo definen en una palabra: _pendejadas_.

Tampoco me esfuerzo en desmentir los chismes ni tengo interés en advertir quien los inició. Que ellos piensen y prediquen lo que les dé la gana. No rindo explicaciones de lo que hago. Por otra parte yo no promoví esta rueda de embustes. Y en tanto no esté en conocimiento de mi padre o mi abuelo, no me mortifico. Porque si existe algo de lo que nunca me aburriré es de las atenciones. Los inspiro, según su perspectiva soy un tipo de héroe y ¿qué daño puede causar eso? Reitero lo dicho con anterioridad "no pretendo mostrarme perfecto". En ningún instante indiqué que era un virtuoso, un santo o un ángel como ustedes prefieran designarlo. La mayoría que han intimado conmigo confirman que soy más un demonio, al contrario la minoría opina que soy un demonio bajo una apariencia angelical. A mí manera de razonar, conjeturo que no están refiriéndose a su religión. Puesto que en la mía tanto los dioses y los demonios son metáforas alusivas a las virtudes y defectos del hombre. En fin, ¿de qué sirve investigar quien de las dos partes tiene la razón? Cada cual, allegados y conocidos, formará su opinión. Considero que no soy bueno ni malo. Aunque mi percepción me dice que quien haya abordado las murmuraciones fue un afín, quizá ayudándome a verme más rudo, en una hipótesis.

Bien, basta de doctrinas. Previo a que me reclutaran indefinidamente en una celda vivía con Dashi, en una casita ubicada en los suburbios donde ves desfilar por las veredas agrietadas perros y gatos callejeros (los vecinos tienden a arrojarles sobras para que coman, si voy a la escuela y consigo a uno le doy una brizna de lo que meriendo), las bolsas negras apestando a basura se acumulan erigiendo una montaña, el pavimento está lleno de baches a falta de cemento y el viento sacude la ropa guindada en la cuerda. En líneas generales es un lugar tranquilo, sin muchísimas actividades. Ambos subsistimos a base del sueldo que papá obtiene en la lavandería. A simple vista no es la gran cosa, pero es un trabajo duro y a veces ha tenido que quedarse durmiendo allá. Es un buen hombre, noble, justo, campante y junto a mi abuelo, fueron mis primeros mentores en artes marciales. Todos en la familia sabemos manejar esas artes. Lo quiero, pese de que no se lo digo las suficientes veces, pero temo que es demasiado holgazán. De mismo modo tengo una mascota de nombre Dojo, es un lagarto, estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo cuando nos conocimos. Salvé su vida y decidí adoptarlo. Les había mencionado a mi abuelo Fung, él vive aparte en un pequeño apartamento en una acomodada residencia. Posee su propia librería y es el único encargado. Es sabio y es difícil romper su serenidad a no ser que esté metido en un inconveniente, cuidó de mí mientras yo era un niño hasta que contrataron a una niñera para hacerlo, Kim, les hablé de ella a inicios.

Kim ya no ha sido mi niñera por un largo tiempo —papá lo mantuvo así hasta los trece, no porque no supiera arreglármelas solo si no que quería vigilar mis movimientos—, empero continúa siendo mi amiga y la figura femenina más próxima que he tenido en estos años. La voy a ver esporádicamente si es que los estudios me dan un respiro. No obstante, estos años no los he derrochado en balde. Culminé la escuela de Shaolin, graduándome con honores y reconocido como uno de los mejores estudiantes que han pasado por allí. Asimismo aprendí finalmente a tocar piano, en parte por imposición y en parte por curiosidad. Y rastreando la pista de _mi hermano_.

Mi madre falleció cuando aún era un niño durante un tiroteo en la que se implicó Chase, mi hermano mayor. Por culpa de sus redadas ilícitas. La verdad es que no lo tengo muy preciso. Ni me lo participaron de un modo bonito, ignoraba que se había desviado al camino de la criminalidad para complacer su ambición desmedida cuando yo creía, erradamente, que lo habían vetado hasta que lo comprobé con mis propios ojos en el acto, dijo que era una prueba para demostrar mi valor — en resumidas cuentas, para no echarles el cuento largo: Fue un episodio de rebeldía contra Dashi, en que siendo un niño quise desentenderme y huir con mi hermano, pues jamás perdí el contacto y como sabía que a papá ni al abuelo le agradaría. Lo visitaba de incógnito entre clases o en pos de ellas— y me desilusioné horrorizado. Él era para mí mi modelo a seguir, lo admiraba y respetaba. A pesar que era muy joven, yo sabía qué era robar. Más tarde me enteré que Chase nos dejó para seguir en lo suyo, ya no se lo permitiría venir a casa y menos tras la tragedia de mamá. Me lo ocultaron porque no quería que sufriera ni cargara un trauma tan fuerte y grande a los once. Y no podía culparlos: Tu madre fue asesinada y tu hermano es un delincuente. Mitad de la información eran teorías, nada más era fehaciente que un balazo le quitó la vida a mi madre y Chase sólo podía explicarme el por qué.

 _Mi madre_. Su muerte prematura fue un golpe fatal. Ni mis creencias en el comienzo de una nueva vida después de la muerte me brindaron consuelo ¿cómo se le separa a un chico que apenas está emprendiendo a vivir de su madre? Todavía viajo a ver su tumba a regalarle un ramillete de flores. Se oirá idiota, pero siento que mientras no se esclarezca su homicidio no podré proseguir en paz. Abrigo numerosas dudas. Y si sé de algo que odio con profundidad es algún tema que no puedo cerrar. Detesto los espacios en blanco. De hecho, alguna parte en mi interior me manifiesta que el reencuentro entre hermanos es inminente e irrevocable.

Por un lado, me facilitaría las cosas y tendría la excusa de enfrentarlo y por el otro sostengo la ligera impresión de que no sería bueno para mí que me ubicara primero. ¡Bueno! ¡Miren en donde acabé! No fue una coincidencia paranormal lo que me trajo aquí. Claro que fue mi hermano y mi ex amigo. Estos siete años me he sentado a leer el periódico, a espaldas de mi padre y mi abuelo —no me gusta nada embaucarlos, empero pienso que los protegeré si los mantengo al margen. No lo aprobarían ni tal vez lo entiendan, a ciencia cierta— y reviso las secciones de _sucesos_ y _sociedad_ en busca de las recientes peripecias en que se han envuelto. Para Chase fueron años bastante activos tal es que ahora es el líder de la panda; el precursor jefe, PandaBubba (abreviado algunas en oportunidades como El Panda), en el presente está detenido en una cárcel de máxima seguridad por obra de Chase. Coloquialmente, se ganó su lealtad autorizándole estar a su lado un tiempo, lo quitó del medio y se auto-coronó.

Por lo visto desde que la panda cambió de gestión, las criminalidades son desarrolladas con mayor violencia. He ido a esos mismos sitios esperando encontrar un rastro que me guiase a su actual guarida —por supuesto que pensé registrar el lugar en que nos solíamos reunir, no soy tonto. Empero estaba abandonado. Es posible que Chase se habría mudado en seguida de nuestra última vez juntos—. El punto es que no he tenido suerte. Son bien escurridizos los malditos. Aparte de eso, sé también que los miembros de su pandilla están identificados por medio de tatuajes de felinos.

No me es de extrañar porque, haciendo memoria, Chase ha estado obsesionado con los mininos. Poniéndome en el lugar de él creo que es debido a la sensación de poder. El rey de la selva, el más veloz en el mundo, cosas por ese estilo. En lo que me concierne es una bobada, sería como llevar un cartel pegado en el reverso que alerta a la policía: Aquí estoy. Hace unos días que era de noche, frené la moto frente al semáforo esperando que cambiara de luz roja a verde, estaba a mí izquierda un hombre con un tatuaje de tigre en el brazo, _¿destino?_ Parecía interesado en la moto ya que no dejaba de mirarnos. Lo que me dio pie a una brillante idea y entablar una conversación "amistosa" y al minuto, retarlo a un duelo: Una carrera. Si yo perdía, se la quedaba. En contraste, si yo ganaba, me tenía que dar una valiosa información. Espoleando su codicia, él aceptó. Los dos cuadramos vernos el martes a la misma hora.

Y es a partir de aquí que mi historia arranca.

A medio hora del encuentro yo estaba en mi habitación, de brazos cruzados oyendo música. Jermaine y Tiny, mis dos supuestos "mejores" amigos de toda la vida, se combinaron para obsequiarme simultáneamente unos audífonos súper grandes y un álbum de Sacrifice, es una agrupación musical de género metal y sus derivados, a duras penas entiendo la mitad de la letra (si nunca he sido bueno para dominar por completo el español, menos el inglés), empero me gusta la música. Recuerdo que el metal y yo hemos simpatizado desde siempre. No hay varias cosas en mi cuarto. Una cómoda con ropa en el que descansa casi todos mis efectos personales, un futón, un estante lleno de libros y cuadernos de la escuela y unas cuantas novelas de Kim y mi abuelo; una silla, mi bolso cuelga del respaldo; un reloj digital y ¡ah! Una laptop, la escuela me obliga a tener una. Igualmente necesito un área para practicar mis ejercicios. No soy de la clase de chicos que andan mendigando arrodillados a sus papás dinero y lo gasta en inutilidades. Si me urge contar un capital lo logro mediante apuestas a peleas callejeras y carreras clandestinas. Me satisface agregar que no he perdido ni una. Muy fácil fue vencerlos. ¿Cómo lo digo con amabilidad? Los muchachos que se me han enfrentado en flagrante no saben ni mover los pies, fuerza bruta descontrolada, sin usar estrategias. No se asusten, no llego al extremo de asesinar. Como mucho, en mi posición de experto en artes marciales, conozco los puntos clave para inmovilizar a mi rival. Y respecto a las carreras, he tenido un buen instructor: Raimundo, el novio de mi ex niñera y un amigo muy, muy viejo.

Será ése el motivo que esté tranquilo antes del duelo. Por lo común me inclino a tener estas salidas nocturnas cuando Dashi no mora en la casa pues que no le gusta que salga tan tarde. Deben considerar que mi padre es un adolescente en el cuerpo de un adulto, es una caja de sorpresas, hay ocasiones en los que se comporta como un pequeño niño berrinchudo y otras es un hombre serio y maduro, por lo cual intercambiamos roles dependiendo de la presión con que aborda la situación. Retomando el tema, esta era una emergencia y estaba dispuesto hacer una salvedad. Cogí las llaves, el celular y me eché el bolso al hombro. Salgo portando lo indispensable. Verán porqué la mochila.

—¡Adiós papá! ¡Voy a salir, regresaré luego! —dije rápido.

—¡¿Salir?! ¡¿A esta hora?! ¡OMI! —gritó. Si tuviera un segundo nombre asegúrense que lo hubiera dicho también. Apreté los párpados. ¡Oh maldición tan cerca! Bien, hora del plan B. La palma de mi mano estaba cernida alrededor de la perilla de la puerta y ahí permaneció mientras yo aguardaba, Dashi emergió del pasillo— ¡¿a dónde vas?!

Le lancé una mirada. Interrumpiendo mi contestación y tropezando contra las paredes, Dojo se deslizó en dirección a nosotros. Él intentó agarrarse del ruedo de mi pantalón para subir a través. Me agaché a acariciar su cabeza.

—Lo siento, amigo. Es una tarea que debo poner en marcha yo solo —me dirigí a Dashi—. Voy a casa de Jermaine, le devolveré unos libros ¿te acuerdas ese día que no me presenté a la escuela porque tenía una consulta médica?

—Sí, pero ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

Esta noche él decidió ser un adulto serio y maduro y yo un muchacho simplemente. Ajá nos apegamos a nuestro libreto normal.

—No, verás sin querer le dejé algo importante metido en uno de ellos. Jermaine está todo el día encerrado en el taller mecánico que fue hasta ahora que se desocupó, si no fuera te juro que hubiera ido más temprano. Ora debo apremiar el paso o se me hará tarde.

—¡Ah! —me miró a los ojos un largo minuto. Los tenía muy abiertos de la impresión, no lo previno, llevó su mano atrás de la cabeza y se rascó—. Bueno, está bien. Ve, ten cuidado al conducir. No te rezagues en el camino.

—¡Gracias por comprenderlo, padre! Te doy mi palabra.

Me vendría un poco insultante que ustedes preconcibieran que no había preparado un plan de reserva. El secreto son los ojos: Cuando una persona ve a la izquierda está creando, pero si mira a la derecha recuerda. Las personas renuncian seguir insistiendo si los enredas en un nudo. Y con un argumento detallado convertía mi plan infalible. El morral es para cubrir las apariencias. Me apuré a salir. Aliviané el equipaje, escondí la mochila en un arbusto y lancé la pierna encima de la moto sentándome más derecho. Pateé el pedal encendiendo el motor. Empuñé ambas manos al manubrio y corrí. De niño soñaba comprar una moto. En realidad esta no es mía. Pertenece a Tiny, Jermaine y a mí. Los tres juntamos dinero y Jermaine, que conoce mejor de vehículos que nosotros, la eligió. Por lo menos no mentía cuando dije que él trabajaba en el taller mecánico, es de su familia y los ayuda con el negocio, en seguida de terminar su adiestramiento en baloncesto. Obtiene un porcentaje de las ganancias. Tiny es dependiente de una tienda de música. Yo soy el que no tiene un empleo "fijo" propiamente. Tiny sufrió casi un infarto cuando les dije que había apostado la moto de los tres. El aludido y Jermaine asistirían a ver. Como todas mis anteriores luchas. Ellos ya estaban situados en el punto de partida y salida, o sea el cruce del semáforo. Fui disminuyendo.

—¿Qué más, amigos?

Nos habíamos saludado en la escuela, ¿qué caso tenía volverlos a saludar?

—¡Por fin llegas perro! ¡Creí que nunca aparecerías! —vociferó Tiny agitando los brazos. Me tuve que morder el labio inferior reprimiendo las risas: Tenía una cara de estreñido muy divertida.

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo son... —me subí la manga y examiné la hora— justo a tiempo. ¿No ha venido el contrincante? —pregunté echando un vistazo a la redonda en general.

La verdadera razón por la que las personas llegan tarde es porque intentas controlar a la otra persona. Sin embargo, con un tipo duro lo mejor es no correr riesgo.

—Aun no... —me contestó Jermaine con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Tiny le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Dame la bolsa.

Jermaine puso los ojos en blanco pasándole casi con pesadez un cigarrillo electrónico. Tiny se lo arrancó de la mano, lo metió a su boca y comenzó a inhalar y espirar humo. Se supone que la venta de los cigarrillos está restringida a los menores, pese que es legal considerada más sana. Claro está ni Jermaine ni yo creemos que sea verdad. Me parece que es una pobre excusa que le dan a los fumadores para que sigan haciéndolo y afirmen que está bien. De tal forma que el vicio no es exterminado. Tiny fuma desde los catorce/quince años a efectos de controlar su ansiedad. Como una pelota de goma anti-estrés. Jermaine y yo procuramos que lo deje "regulando" su usanza y para preservar nuestras narices, no obstante, es imposible vigilarlo a las veinticuatro horas al día y además, su primo los vende. Es la razón por la cual Jermaine la guardaba, no porque fume (es deportista, esa cosa empeora su condición física). _Dame la bolsa_ , entre otros, son términos claves.

—Despreocúpate, Tiny —dije sin perder la sonrisa— ¿cuándo me han derrotado?

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —se defendió retirando el cigarrillo un momento. Desvié la mirada soltando un bufido— ¡más te vale ganar!

—Oh, oh. Aquí vienen —nos alerta Jermaine.

Me volví. El susodicho junto a unos tres, idénticos fortachones (la desproporcionada masa muscular me hace pensar que manipulan esteroides) todos ellos, aparentaban ser hermanitos. Galoparon hasta nosotros en motocicletas monstruosas. Instintivamente mis amigos reculan. Es la clase de gentuza descerebrada que va directo al grano. Sin embargo, no hay que dejar la educación.

—Buenas noches, muchachos. Os esperábamos, ¿los retrasó el tráfico?

—¡Basta de cháchara! —gruñó escupiendo las palabras mezcladas con saliva, ¡aj! Acabo de lavar mi chaqueta—. Vayamos al asunto.

—De acuerdo. Ustedes dispongan.

No la había visto. Encaramada a la parte de atrás estaba montada una despampanante mujer rubia con ropa escotada. Se bajó con cuidado y luego se paró delante de los dos. Antes que hiciera la cuenta regresiva, pretendí estrechar la mano de mi adversario. No me la devolvió. Si no que bramó con fuerza como si fuera una amenaza. Se los dije: un animal bruto y feo. Alcé mis hombros ampliando más mi sonrisa y alistándome. Al contar tres, descendí cuesta abajo por la calle 53 imprimiendo mayor aceleración. El aire era tan intenso que azotaba mi cara y arrancaba lágrimas, que pensé que no tenía, de mis ojos. Mis oídos me pitan. Se tapa mi nariz, solo conseguí respirar a través de la boca. El sudor se acumulaba en las líneas de las palmas de mis manos, empero no me importaba. Rebasé la avenida, cientos de autos me cerraban el paso. Zigzagueé adelantándome a los vehículos dejando a la deriva un concierto de bocinazos en mi honor. Me decían de todo, desde _loco_ hasta _hijo de puta_. No les presté atención. Al observar aproximarse una camioneta blindada me introduje por el lado derecho del carril. Y cuando el mundo estaba desahuciado, el hombre dijo en voz potente: "hágase las trampas". Sabía de un atajo que me haría llegar más rápido. Oprimí el freno acortando la velocidad de golpe frente a la curva que iba a tomar y doblé. Aceleré. El odómetro señalaba que estaba a 130. Se asomó de sopetón un entorpecimiento: Un travesaño. Había suficiente espacio para que pasara uno de los dos.

No iba a detenerme eso.

Me erguí preparándome. Salté por encima del travesaño empujándome hacia la vanguardia. Caí sentado en el asiento. Tenía el corazón desbocado y temblaba de la adrenalina. Estaba sobrecargado de electricidad. Avancé en fila recta sin limitarme ni atañerme los demás, el flujo de circulación se fue suavizando poco a poco. Las luces de los automóviles y anuncios me encandilaban demasiado. Entrecerré los ojos protegiéndome la vista y giré la cabeza a ambos lados, no veía a la competencia en ninguna esquina. Lo que indicaba que esta carrera era mía. A un metro de distancia claramente distinguía parpadear la luz roja del semáforo. Había completado el circuito. Iba tan deprisa que tuve que inclinarme a mitad de una vuelta para parar. Sin precipitarse, las personas fueron arrimándose. Ahora es que el otro émulo arribaba. _He ganado_. Tiny recaudaba dinero de la comparsa corpulenta que acompañaba al hombre. Me habría asombrado de no ser que esta era la décima vez.

—¡¿Lo ven?! ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Se los dije, este chico es un monstruo con la moto! ¡Hermoso!

—¡Hermano felicidades! ¡Triunfaste! —contempló Jermaine corriendo hasta mí.

—Jer, amigo mío, la victoria siempre ha sido mía. ¿Dónde está mi recompensa?

El hombre se desmontó de la moto al unísono que yo. Poniéndonos cara a cara. Me abstuve de cualquier emoción, desdibujando la sonrisa.

—Ganaste —dijo apenas moviendo los labios forzándose a sacar las palabras. Es obvio que está compungido por la humillante derrota.

—Eso parece —asentí serio.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Dónde es la localización de su escondite? Los Lao Meng's. Tengo pendiente un arreglo de cuentas con tu líder —le inquirí despacio, precisando lo que saldría de mi boca. Hay que ser específicos, jamás se sabe con qué trastada o pretexto te pueden salir esta chusma.

—No hay un escondite particular. ¿Por qué supones que todavía la policía no sabe nada de nada? Ya no me someto a las órdenes de Chase. Deserté. Concéntrate en ubicar a Komodo, a Salvador Cumo: Lo encuentras, y encuentras a Chase. Es su hombre de confianza.

—¿Un Komodo dices? Asumía que todos los que rodeaban a Chase estaban entrelazados a tatuajes de felinos.

—Ves que no.

—¡Aguarda, ¿dónde encuentro a este hombre _lagarto_?!

—Una pregunta, una respuesta. No más —ultimó. El tono inalterable en su voz me advertía que mi tiempo de preguntas expiró. Debí intuir que no me respondería del todo.

Él y los suyos volvieron a subirse a sus transportes y emigran pirados. Me sentía... bueno ni sé cómo se sentía. Estaba en una encrucijada entre la contrariedad y la esperanza. Jermaine y Tiny se me atraviesan. Pestañeé fuera del trance. Tiny calculaba su dinero. Se lo arrebaté de la mano y comencé a contar. Setecientos en total. Esos bellacos poseen más que yo. Me quedé con doscientos y le regresé el resto.

—Oye, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Me lo gané!

—Es un bono adicional. No pongas mala cara, esto es una cuota miserable menor de lo que tienes —expliqué guardándolas en los bolsillos—. Yo fui el que corrí.

—Chino, mañana es miércoles —intervino Jermaine—. Por ende, conservaré la moto, ¿está bien?

—Bien, nos vemos luego. Tengo que volver a casa, papá se preguntará por qué tardo.

—¡Adiós chino!

—¡Hablamos mañana!

Tomamos caminos diferentes y nos disgregamos cada quien por su flanco. Había dos rutas alternas. Una era corta y la otra era larga, el inconveniente es que la corta era más desolada. Siquiera estaba iluminada la segunda vía. Lo malo es que, a renglón seguido, pega un hedor a putrefacción. El gas fétido emanaba de las alcantarillas. Tuve que pellizcarme el puente de la nariz si deseaba evitar un revolcón en el estómago. ¡¿Qué humano sobrevive a esto?! La gente cerró las ventanas y corrido las cortinas. Solamente éramos la calle y yo. ¡Uf! Creí ver a una rata cabalgando. Seguí sin alterar mi curso. Me di cuenta que una viejita se había guarecido debajo del alféizar, dejó las compras en el piso en tanto recuperaba el aliento. No estaba solo. Oí a lontananza los quejidos de la anciana, esforzándose en reanudar la marcha. _Tú tranquilo, Omi, no te detengas a pensar y continúa adelante. No voltees la mirada. Todo pasará rápido._ La sombra me estaba alcanzando. Aligeré el paso.

—Muchacho, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —susurró una voz gutural atrás.

Ya está. No podía fingir que no estaba ahí. En redondo me giré apoyado en mis talones. Era una señora pequeña y encorvada, se había recogido el pelo en un moño dentro de un trapo azul, sus ojos eran de un color cristalino señal de que padecía de cataratas, la piel lechosa, la de la papada le colgaba, sus manos estaban llenas de cicatrices soltando la sensación de que se las quemó, tenía un hueco entre los incisivos del medio y con dificultad cojeaba. Sus frágiles pies calzaban sandalias rotas de cuña hechas de cuero. Sea como sea, esta mujer no representaba ningún peligro. En adición de nosotros, no había nadie. Así que se refería a mí.

—¿Sí?

—¿Querrías llevar mis compras hasta mi casa? No es muy lejos de aquí. Prometo darte una recompensa.

—Vamos —dije de inmediato. Recompensa suena un buen argumento.

Las bolsas no pesaban mucho, aunque haciendo hincapié en todo el tiempo que la viejecilla las arrastraba sumado al peso de su esqueleto que no aguanta igual que unos años antes, es como cargar una cruz. Agarré el asa de las bolsas y entablamos a caminar mas en vista que la anciana se demoraba en mantener mi ritmo y yo tenía urgencia. Me desesperé, la ayudé a montarse sobre a mi espalda y le dejé guiarme. Comparecimos a la fachada de una casucha en ruinas. El lodo se metía dentro de mis zapatos. Comencé a notar que había unos ciertos puntos en que el pavimento se hundía. El sistema alcantarillado resaltaba al alcance. ¡Rayos! Ella me ordenó que la bajara y eso hice, me dio las gracias y acto seguido, me pagó con una moneda extraña. Era exorbitante, para que entiendan cabía en mi puño, dorada y reluciente. No estaba fabricada en oro, pero era un material muy fino y lindo, el que la construyó grabó en relieve algo en la superficie. Estudiándola con más contigüidad vislumbré que eran tres mujeres ancianas juntas, cada una sujetando un objeto: Una rueca, una vara y unas tijeras. Soporté la percepción de que las conocía de algo. No sé de qué.

—Discúlpame, es todo lo que me queda. Ando en precarias condiciones... económicas.

—No se mortifique, mi buena mujer —la consolé. La moneda acaparó mi total atención—. Está bien.

—Son las Moiras, diosas del destino —me explicó, apuntándolas—. Se dice en la mitología griega que a los pocos minutos de que el bebé nacía venían unas deidades a decidir acerca el destino de la criaturita en cuestión. Cloto, quien hilaba el hilo de la vida. Láquesis, quien devanaba el hilo. Y Átropo quien cortaba el hilo, tenía determinación sobre la forma en que moriríamos. Incluso los propios dioses griegos eran regidos por ellas. ¿Crees en el destino?

—Señora, ni el Buda ni yo no creemos en la predeterminación —disentí con amabilidad—El destino te hace girar en círculos sólo la visión, el medio y la práctica nos hace progresar. Todo se produce en la mente, depende de nuestras acciones en el presenten que modifiquen nuestro futuro.

—Comprendo —repone sonriendo—. Mijito, tú no me pareces que seas malo.

—¿Cómo sabe qué no lo soy? No me conoce.

—Sí, pero aceptaste traerme a mi casa.

—Por la recompensa —repliqué sin perder los estribos.

—Que al final era una moneda tonta.

—Y que puede venderse a buen precio en el mercado negro.

—¿Te da miedo entrar en contacto con tu lado bueno? —preguntó abriendo los ojos. Liberé un jadeo. No lo previne.

—No, porque no tengo uno —contesté con seguridad tirando la moneda al aire, atajándola y metiendo en el bolsillo. Le puse una mano en el hombro a modo de despedida—. Me voy, cuídese y no salga tarde a menos que la escolte alguno de sus hijos.

—Es lo que considera, no lo que es.

Le sonreí evitando enseñarle los dientes, hice un ademán conforme me alejaba más y más. _Qué mujer tan excéntrica_.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Saludos mi gente bonita! ¡Volví con un nuevo proyecto inspirado libremente en la gran obra maestra** _ **El Conde De Montecristo**_ **escrita por Alexandre Dumas! Como lo prometí 13 de abril. Aclaro que esta es la continuación de mi anterior obra** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **. A los nuevos les explico que no es necesario que la lean para que entiendan de qué va ya que la información del anterior será reubicada aquí. Hace tiempo que no he escrito un fic de Omi, pero le debo el honor. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Showdown. Ora para despejar dudas: ¡ESTO NO ES UN TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO ENTRE OMI, JACK Y CHASE! Simplemente protagonizan junto a Omi esta historia, la conexión entre Omi y Chase ya se explicó en este capítulo, hablaremos de Jack a partir del que viene. Aquí lo que van a presenciar es OmixMegan (la adorable prima de Jack), ¡más nada! Las actualizaciones de esta historia son cada miércoles, así que los interesados estén pendientes. Estoy escribiendo esta historia conjuntamente con otro proyecto que tengo aparte, además en junio volveré a clases y las actualizaciones serán más lenta a partir de entonces para que cojan en cuenta.**

 **La historia sigue donde terminó la otra. Omi está en una edad adolescente, vimos que está en la cárcel, fue traicionado por su mejor amigo (cumpliéndose la predicción de Madame Alice), su hermano lo emboscó, decepcionó a su padre, tampoco asistió a un supuesto encuentro y si ustedes quieren saber cómo él acabó metido en tremendo lío o a qué se refería, continúen leyendo. También van a estar presente muchos personajes de Chronicles (como vimos a PandaBubba, Tiny y Salvador Cumo) y aunque los otros monjes no son su habitual entorno en esta historia, yo haré en la medida de lo posible para juntarlos y no perder la esencia Xiaolin (Hannibal no es un personaje en este fic ya que esta historia se basa como tal en la secuencia de Chronicles, pero usé el engaño de Chase adaptándolo con PandaBubba aquí, asimismo la referencia de la obsesión felina de Chase, la mutación en lagarto de Cumo y las creencias budistas de Omi pues que más que nunca se sentirán presentes la fusión de culturas asiáticas y americanas). La banda que le gusta a Omi en realidad no existe la inventé para huir de inconvenientes legales y no sé que más; la viejecilla es un personaje dentro del marco de la serie (ninguna historia está completa sin su mujer misteriosa); las diosas griegas sí son reales para su información. Las investigué.**

 **Verán que habrá varias frases juveniles a lo largo de la historia, yo no creo necesario explicarlas se sobreentiende por medio de clave de contexto. Al igual que Omi a mí no se me dan bien el lenguaje moderno (que leerán decir los chicos a su alrededor), incluso alguien pensó que en mi país somos demasiado formales que ni siquiera nos tuteábamos. Pero no es verdad. Soy yo que me cuesta olvidar los buenos modales por el contrario de muchos. Ojalá ninguno se haya sido aburrido en este capítulo, buscaba una especie de introducción a la historia entrelazando esta novela con su predecesora y explicar los acontecimientos un poco de lo qué eran los previos y actuales. El título hace alusión a la situación de Omi que se cree en la cima del mundo, está en su mejor momento. Es divertido escribir sobre personas arrogantes. No quería interrumpir lo que viene después (día de escuela) y por esa razón lo dejé hasta aquí.**

 **De antemano les agradezco la oportunidad que le otorgaron a mi historia por leerla. Estaré encantada de recibir y leer sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció el capítulo y qué se esperan en la continuación, pues ellos ya que serán bienvenidos, apreciados y contestados —si es user, por mensaje privado y si es invitado, en el próximo capítulo habrá un apartado especial que dirá mensajes al final de las notas—. No se preocupen que yo no muerdo. ¡En fin, nos leemos en la próxima semana mis queridos, capítulo 2 de** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **:** _ **En primera plana**_ **! ¡Cuídense, se les quiere y se les respeta! ¡Adiosito!**

* * *

 **Mensaje para Isabel... si es que lo lee, yo creo que sí porque dijo que estaría atenta a las actualizaciones de los miércoles, en caso dado si lo entendí mal queda aquí que si lo leí y...**

— **Alice, comienza a contestar.**

 **¡Oh sí! Me contenta que hayas disfrutado del epílogo de** _ **Quiero ser escritora.**_ **Genial, fuiste primer comentario. ¡Ay! qué cuchi que hayas enumerado tus razones por la que te gustó. Un gesto muy tierno m.e. e.n.c.a.n.t.a Sí, quería atar los cabos sueltos de Jack. Como dije, Hannibal ya tenía su merecido con lo del cáncer y por si te consuela, él no aparecerá en este fic. En efecto, el último beso de Rai y Kim en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **. Y si esa historia giraba en torno a Kim y su novela debía decir qué pasó, no podía fingir demencia. Me pareció adorable esa escena de todos juntos al final, coincido contigo. ¡Oh, ¿lo harás?! Será un honor contar con tu apoyo y leer tus comentarios. Infinitas gracias :333 En el capítulo siguiente podrás enterarte que pasó con Megan después del arresto de Jack. Estate pendiente. ¿Qué Jack se pudra por huevón y cabrón? Jajajaja XD jajajaja MUERO jajajaja** **"** **Si te soy honesta gracias por cada martes sacarme una carcajada con tus capítulos y tus ideas locas jaja. Me ha encantado hablar contigo; eres una persona muy abierta y frontal."** **¡Oh basta, me pones rojita! Sí, sé que soy un amor... So sweet 3 Al contrario, gracias a ti por seguir mis historias y hacerme saber tu opinión. Para mí es súper importante.**

 **En cuanto a tus canciones, si es el soundtrack que sea de esta historia porque** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **murió la semana pasaba jajajaja, A thousand years ya la había escuchado (Amanecer). Muy romántica, la uso para escribir esas "escenitas de amor". He oído a Paramore y Avril Lavigne ¡viva el punk rock! (Decode y Girlfriend por ejemplo). Por el momento oí las de Paramore, me agradó I All Wanted (no sé por qué, pero pensé en Megan), es pegajosa a pesar de ser lenta y la letra es tierna.** _ **The Only Excepcion,**_ **pues busqué la letra y la música... y no. No simplemente. No pegó conmigo. La última no me suena la banda, sin embargo, por tu criterio la letra podría pasar. Habrá que oírla. Ya te diré que pienso de las otras dos pronto. La música también evalúo. Pocas son las canciones tristes me gustan, si bien me reconforta más las canciones tristes que las alegres, raro, y he estado triste (corrijo: afligida) en estos días. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y dejar tus recomendaciones, linda. ¡Tú también pasa una increíble semana! ¡Feliz miércoles!**


	2. En primera plana

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **2.**

 **En primera plana**

En la mañana del día siguiente me puse a estudiar más de cerca la extraña moneda mientras me paraba de cabeza sosteniéndome únicamente del brazo derecho. Por eso no me acordaba; mis conocimientos sobre mitología griega son en realidad muy limitados, casi nulos. A no ser que englobáramos las antiguas supersticiones atávicas y que se han convertido parte de nuestra cultura. La ficción no acoge mi interés. Le doy vueltas en la mano, moviéndolo para detallar cada ángulo, acariciando la forma curva, tapando unas partes y descubriendo otras. Lo mordí entre los dientes. Era un material duro y resistente. De improviso entorné los ojos, distinguí una pequeña inscripción a los bordes en latín: _Fatum tibi est_. ¿Qué significa? _Para eso está el internet y los libros Omi, usa tu gran cabeza,_ me contesté al segundo luego. Me intrigaba que no lo haya visto anoche. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que estaba a oscuras y me hallaba agotado, pude omitirlo. Del lado inverso no había imagen ni letras. _¿Qué les parece?_ Son dos caras de una moneda, "las dos caras del destino". Dashi me llamó para el desayuno. Es todo de entrenamiento matutino por ahora; empujándome hacia delante me he puesto de pie asustando a Dojo que estaba acostado a pierna suelta encima de mi futón. Saltó y corrió a la puerta, se golpeó el hocico intentando abrirla a punta de arañazos. Adecenté mi ropa, metí la moneda en mi bolsillo trasero y le hice el honor. Dojo se fue al vuelo.

Para el desayuno servimos en la mesa Yon Zhan Gui, un pan tubulado frito tranzado que se come con sopa de arroz. La cocina no es algo que nos encante hacer pero en tanto esté fuera de nuestro alcance pagar un cocinero, ambos tendremos que arreglárnoslas como podamos. En ocasiones Dashi se encarga o si no puede o debe quedarse en el trabajo me ocupo yo. He tratado en los últimos siete años recoger y volver a soldar los vestigios rotos de la relación entre mi padre y yo en lugar de actuar indiferente y condenarlo de caer en depresión post al trauma de la muerte de mamá, pues él no quiso "abandonarme" aposta; y aunque reaccionó tarde concentra sus esfuerzos en recompensar el tiempo en que desapareció. Crecer me ha valido para comprender ciertas cosas. Ahora estamos más estables, no puedo decir a las mil maravillas porque le he ocultado algunos aspectos (como que estoy buscando a su otro hijo). ¡Diablos! Me pregunto cómo fue que llegué a este extremo de erigir un muro de mentiras y secretos. Comenzó con algo simple y se transformó en algo enorme. También Dojo comía con nosotros; a menudo si Dashi no estaba observando, le lanzaba un poco de mi comida. A él le desagrada bastante las sobras. Es un lagarto tragón a pesar de que no es humano.

—¿Hoy no hay periódico? —inquirí extrañado de no encontrar el papel doblado en la mesa.

Dashi sacudió con la cabeza. Es de mala educación hablar en la mesa. Alcé los hombros, de manera instintiva mi mano se movió al espacio donde debería estar el frasquito de salsa de soja y que de casualidad ya no ocupaba.

—¿Y la salsa de soja?

El hombre señaló con el pulgar atrás en la cocina.

Rodé los ojos impaciente. No podía seguir sin la salsa, dejé los palillos levantándome. Igual que a la velocidad de una flecha fui a la cocina. Froté mis manos sondeando con la mirada alrededor. De acuerdo, no estaba afuera. _¿Estará en la alacena?_ La abrí de par en par y no vi al frasquito de salsa si no al periódico. Sonreí a medias sacándolo.

—¡Papá no se esconden los periódicos en los estantes! —exclamé entre risas.

Desdoblé el diario. En la portada, encabezando la primera plana, un artículo de tres cuartos sobre _Jack Spicer_. El título estaba impreso en letras mayúsculas y negras, precedido de una foto del interpelado vestido como recluso asediado por un séquito de hombres con trajes de pingüinos. _Tras haber cumplido sus siete años de condena, el ex millonario Jack Spicer es liberado bajo palabra según la sentencia del juez Gallowey._ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?! Se supone que ese hombre no saldría hasta cinco años después. ¡¿Qué persona cuerda concedería a Jack Spicer la libertad condicional?! ¡De seguro corrompieron al juez! Ganan una miseria y solo una vez al mes aparece un desconocido con una tentadora oferta. Jack fue el ex de mi niñera, Kim, hubo algún tiempo en que quiso pretenderla mas averigüé accidentalmente que lo que quería en verdad era su fortuna y lo puse en evidencia con Kim, a partir de allí se desquició de lleno y empezó a acosarla, incluso en su locura casi la quema viva a ella y su novio Raimundo. De no ser porque lo embosqué, colaborando en su captura con la policía, continuaría prófugo de la justicia. En el exterior Spicer es menos intimidante de lo que es en realidad: Un hombre sin escrúpulos, rencoroso y vengativo. Desde que entró a la cárcel no ha hecho otra cosa que rumiar mí nombre, ansioso de una revancha y restituir su honor. Entonces era un niño, me prohibían presenciar su juicio. Sin embargo, estuve de testigo cuando se lo llevaron detenido y vi sus duros ojos negros inundados de odio puro.

A sabiendas de eso, lo he mantenido vigilado. A los pocos años, sus abogados demandaron maltrato por parte de las autoridades carcelarias contra Spicer. Si bien a donde mi sabiduría refunda en los últimos meses le han permitido salir cada vez que "él necesitaba respirar aire fresco". Y a menos que hayan alterado la definición, eso no es ningún trato cruel. Mi fuente es extra confiable. _Durante un período para acá, su especialista establece que Spicer acató punto por punto sus tratamientos y que se ha reformado lo cual confirma sus custodios y el alcaide._ ¡Grandioso! Un loco certifica que otro loco está curado. ¡Nunca hay que confiar en los loqueros! Son de lo peor, ésos son una rola de imbéciles que quieren desalojar a los reos para no tener que trabajar. Buen comportamiento mis narices. _El precio de la libertad de Spicer se redujo a pagar una fianza de ocho millones de dólares y a ejecutar 500 horas de servicio comunitario._ ¡¿Quién escribió esta bazofia?! Esto no es un artículo si no un poema que pinta a Spicer como un héroe trágico, no dice más nada excepto unas declaraciones que realizó a la prensa uno de los cuarenta abogados de Spicer de que se ha hecho justicia y no sé qué pistoladas más y que el juicio se procesó ayer y hoy a altas horas de la madrugada le han devuelto su libertad. _Qué cabronada, no joda_. Significa que Spicer puede seguir con su comedia y todos fingen o le creen que es un ciudadano recto otra vez. Excepto yo claro está. El servicio comunitario no será problema ni que haya perdido una porción inapreciable de su dinero. No obrará tan estúpido para dejarse atrapar porque sabe que una más de las suyas y lo volverán a enclaustrar. Spicer tiene el suficiente intelecto para consumar su venganza y disimular que fue un terrible accidente. Demonios, voy a tener que salir con un cuchillo. Oí los pasos de papá arrimarse. Abrió la puerta de un tirón. Le lancé una mirada enarcando una ceja conforme ponía una mueca, mostrándole el periódico.

—¡Oh lo viste! —gimió. Me observa unos instantes asumiendo su culpabilidad— te lo iba a decir, de veras que sí, solo que luego. No tengas miedo, no tiene sentido que vaya detrás de ti.

 _Te equivocas, a Spicer no le importa el riesgo_. No dije nada al principio la noticia me había caído en shock. Fue una sorpresa total. La libertad de Spicer era el último asunto en mi lista que hubiera esperado prevenir. No me atemorizaba que Spicer viniera por mí. Ya que había estipulado que tarde o temprano sucedería, salvo que yo no advertí que fuera más temprano que tarde. Es que no sabía con qué repercusión afectará a mis planes, me retrasaría. Estaba entre enojado y contrariado, tal vez una emoción más que otra. Me resistí a arrojar el diario a la basura. Ni Dashi ni el periódico en sí son culpables. No me puedo desquitar con ellos.

—No estoy asustado —aclaré ahogándome del asco con mis propias palabras.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Lo que agradezco. Desperdicio tiempo mejor me voy a la escuela, nos vemos en la noche —me despedí inclinando la espalda. Dojo se asomó fulminándome con la mirada— ¡y en la tarde! —me corregí rápido.

En cuanto retorné de la carrera recogí mi mochila del arbusto y penetré en la casa con él. La mayor parte del transcurso está en el salón guindado. A excepción de las veces que lo llevo dentro de mi habitación cuando hago la tarea. Dashi comparte mi mismo horario de partida, podría llevarme en su coche hasta allá si se lo pidiera. Lo malo es que me debería parar con más anticipación y estaría pegando tumbos, aburrido; la mayoría de los escolares no arriban tan pronto. Aparte que soy capaz de ejecutarlo yo. Dado el caso de que la moto no estuviera conmigo salpicando charcos de agua a los estudiantes por donde paso, ando a pie. Prefiero ejercitar las piernas que la modorra y porque encima es tan soso. ¡Uf! La escuela, una etapa en la cual todos habremos de cruzar sí o sí. Un mal necesario. Procuro mantenerme positivo, pero no siempre resulta efectivo. Profundamente ansiaría ser un fantasma y camuflarme con la multitud para no sobresalir entre estos payasos; no obstante, mi color inusual de piel, mi notoria ausencia de cabello, mi descendencia —estoy por asegurar que soy el único asiático que estudia aquí— y mis constantes bromas me hacen un blanco perfecto. Aunque como les dije, tiene su lado bueno ser alabado y lo disfruto a sus anchas.

Quizá esté exagerando, no nada más yo roba las atenciones. Para todos en general es Boris, para las nenas el papirruqui o el súper bombón, quién sabe lo que quieren decir las féminas (hablan en contraseñas) y para mí Ping Pong, no porque sea un fanático si no por el tamaño redondo de su cabecita y desde que era niño nunca se le ha quitado esa costumbre de hablar precipitado. Consigue cautivar tanto adultos y jóvenes, sin esforzarse en actuar con encanto, miren que es bien difícil, y volver a las chicas locas, lo persiguen a cualquier parte con la cola metida entre las patas. Lástima que Ping Pong no parezca interesado en nadie. Siempre encabezó el cuadro de honor a la excelencia académica. Es demasiado buena onda para ser un cerebrito. Y demasiado nerd para ser popular. Confieso que él no me ha hecho nada para que no me agrade. De hecho él se vacila mis fechorías e inclusive sospecho que está muy al corriente de varias travesuras en las que todavía no se ha descubierto su autor o sea yo, y no me ha delatado. Al minuto que toco el suelo de la escuela, más de la mitad del estudiantado trinaban a coro una oración, es bastante corta para denominarla canción:

 _Yo me hago popó en mi pantalón_

¿No se los digo? ¿Cuál es la gracia de caer en ridículo por cuenta propia? Es denigrante. No divertido. Saludé a mis amigos sentados en el muro al lado de las escaleras que conducen al interior del edificio. He sido amigo de Jermaine y Tiny desde el jardín de infancia. Primero conocí a Jermaine. Era recreo, yo tenía sed y fui al bebedero, de la nada una pelota golpeó mi cabeza; la cogí enojado y la arrojé con todas mis fuerzas a quien me la tiró devolviendo el verdugón, justamente a un chico de quinto que me doblaba en tamaño y fuerza. Él y sus amigos se disponían a darme una paliza cuando intervino Jermaine. Ambos pudimos contra ellos. ¡Cómo cambian los tiempos! De niños Jermaine era más alto que yo, ora es al revés. Sobrepasé un metro ochenta hace poco. Tiny fue después, un estudiante nuevo a la mitad de semestre, nos conocimos en la clase de arte y en seguida lo presenté con Jermaine. _Fuimos_ buenos amigos, cómplices, hermanos. Me daré por satisfecho si uno de ustedes reparó que dije fuimos.

—¡Chino supimos la noticia! ¡¿A qué no tienes idea?! ¡Soltaron a Jack Spicer esta mañana de la ratonera!

—Odio cortarles la nota, chicos, pero Dashi los venció —expliqué con la voz pastosa, entre tanto subía los peldaños. Jermaine y Tiny me siguieron de cerca—. Me enteré esta mañana.

—¿Ah sí? —intercambiaron miradas mis amigos un pelín desilusionados—. Qué bueno que nos gusta memorizarnos los detalles de los artículos periodísticos, o de lo contrario hubiera sido una pérdida de nuestro tiempo —comentó sarcástico Tiny.

—¿Qué vas hacer viejo? —interrumpió Jermaine—. Sabes que no va a dejar las cosas como acabaron ni dará prorroga. Este hijo de perra anhela tu sangre, está visto que se habrá hecho más listo en la cárcel.

—Genial Jer, continúa animándolo de esa manera e instándole que es un hombre peligroso —reprendió Tiny a mi flanco izquierdo, rodeándome con un brazo. Jermaine entrecerró los ojos— ¡lo vas a asustar!

—¡No-estoy-asustado! ¡Y cállense los dos! —grité apartándolo, haciendo una parada—. Ya se los dije, antes de que Spicer me ponga un dedo, mi pie estará aplastando su cráneo contra el piso ¡¿entienden?! —reanudé la marcha al compás de ellos—. No saldré a buscarlo, eso sí ¡sería una majadería! No me gusta decir esto, empero lo único que me queda pendiente es esperar. No voy a bajar la guardia.

—¿Quieres decir que suspenderás...?

Tiny golpeó el pecho de Jermaine sin dejarlo terminar. No teníamos por qué detenernos, sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo Tiny nosotros lo imitamos y concentramos las miradas en él.

—¡No perro! ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! ¡¿Te arrastrarás a un agujero por qué ese puto anda por ahí?! ¡No puedes tirar la toalla! Lo de Chase es importante. Estás tan próximo a averiguarlo y has sacrificado muchísimo, tú sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas: Lo de ayer fue ayer y lo de hoy es hoy.

—¡Sí lo sé! ¡Digo no, por supuesto que no! ¡No cancelaré la búsqueda! Descubrí una pista, lo que debo tener es mayor precaución... ¡ah, ni yo sé! —jadeé exasperado.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta interfiriendo. Solo que no fue Jermaine ni Tiny ni yo, los tres nos volvimos al frente. Ahí estaba la Srta. K observándonos con los brazos cruzados y ojos negros penetrantes y suspicaces por arriba de sus anteojos. Es una mujer alta y delgada de semblante riguroso y belleza extraña, de melena larga y negra lustrosa cuasi todas las veces la llevaba suelta para dar un contraste con su mandíbula fuerte y su nariz adusta. Su nombre real es Kaila y se desenvuelve como nuestra profesora de castellano, los alumnos la llaman en privado la Srta. K o Srta. Karadura para referirse a ella debido a su inflexibilidad. Es del tipo de profes exigentes. Nunca la he visto reírse y menos alguien dentro de su clase, pobre infeliz al que atrape in fraganti. Tiny una vez sugirió que a lo mejor necesitaba a un marido, por lo que planifiqué un encuentro "romántico" entre ella y un tío de Jermaine, gordo y con faltos de modales. Fue divertido hasta que supo que la idea fue mía y me aborreció a partir de aquel episodio, y más cuando me pilló burlándome de ella al llamarla Srta. Karadura —por lo cual nada más me dirijo a ella como Srta. K del pavor—. Digamos que, de ningún modo he sido bueno en su materia ni al menos de niño, así que me la arremete por ese lado. ¿Y saben qué? La Srta. K puede ser un temible enemigo si se lo propone. A exclusión de nosotros cuatro no había por lo mínimo un alma en pena en el pasillo, pensé en ese minuto: _¡Demonios, ¿sonó el timbre y no lo oímos?!_

—¿Es hora de que ustedes estén vagando por la institución? ¿No tienen clase o es por qué se les olvidó?

—¡Claro que no, profesora! Íbamos en camino, disculpe —incliné la cabeza hacia delante. Es una vieja costumbre oriental: Reverenciar a un mayor. Aunque mi instinto me decía que ella no se tomó bien mi gracia. Pasé al interior del aula. Jermaine y Tiny venían pisándome los talones. La Srta. Kelso les bloqueó el paso poniéndose en el medio de la puerta y ellos.

—¡Un momento! Sr. Sim no puede entrar con eso a clases. Usted conoce bien la normativa del plantel. ¡Démelo!

De volteé para ver qué pasaba. La Srta. K había extendido la palma delante de él. Tiny rodó los ojos con aire de fastidio, al unísono que se quitaba el túnel de la oreja depositándolo en la mano. Me alegro que me rehusé a tiempo a ponerme una de esas cosas. Capaz que la Srta. K me encasquille todos los días por eso. Ella le dio una palmadita en el hombro indicándole pasar. Le eché un vistazo muy de soslayo a Jermaine, comprobando que no tenía nada en un ademán le ordenó entrar. Continuamos juntos. El resto de los compañeros estaban sentados en sus pupitres, ¡uf, qué mal! Los últimos. Recientemente hemos apartado los asientos de la esquina final del lateral derecho. Estos se hallaban vacíos como si estuvieran esperándonos. Tomamos asiento a su vez que la Srta. K azotaba la puerta. Otro detalle: Jamás la cierra. No lo entiendo, es muy sencillo hacerlo. ¡Maldición! Era una situación horrible llegar tarde a la clase de algún profesor, pero es el infierno si el profesor es la Srta. K. Ya verá una forma de desquitarse: Un trabajo, un examen, una humillación en público, conducta. No lo olvidará.

—Libros afuera, todo el mundo a la página 127. ¡Vamos, vamos! —apremió al percibir que los chicos de las primeras filas sacaban sus efectos con lentitud y pereza—. La lírica es un género literario y subjetivo, el poeta nos cuenta sus vivencias íntimas a través de imágenes y las convierte en un poema del mundo interior... ¿sí, señorita Spicer? —suspiró subiéndose los lentes, acto seguido de ver la mano levantada de Megan Spicer. La bajó en un periquete.

—Profesora, disculpe la interrupción. Es que me gustaría realizar una sugerencia, he estado revisando con antelación el contenido programático de las obras y pienso que hay múltiples poetisas que podemos analizar, a más de los habituales, como Sylvia Plath, Virginia Woolf, Alfonsina Storni, sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, una óptima representante de la lírica barroca...

—¿Por qué de casualidad resulta que todas las que mencionas son precisamente mujeres raras, suicidas y defensoras del feminismo así como tú, eh Megan? ¿Quieres insinuar algo? Dínoslo… —terció Tiny sin mirarla. De inmediato se oyeron unas risitas tontas dispersadas. En su mayor parte de Laura, esos sonidos de puerco son reconocibles.

—Primer punto: Tú no tienes derecho en absoluto para criticar sus vidas porque ni sabes lo que sufrieron o qué vivieron. Segundo: Eso no tiene nada que ver. Y tercero: Si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo en la cara, machista vernáculo.

Una suave risita se escapó de mi garganta, tuve que disimularla tosiendo. Tiny se sienta en el puesto en cabeza al mío.

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste, huevona?!

—¿La verdad duele, no es así? Le hice el favor a tu novia ya que sospeché que no tenía las agallas para decírtelo, empero ¡oh es cierto! No tienes. Tú mismo debes masturbarte cuando llegas a casa, debe de ser muy nauseabundo...

—¡Basta! Una palabra más y los dos están castigados —estalló la Srta. K en advertencia—. En atención a su solicitud, señorita Spicer, estoy obligada recordarle que yo me sujeto a un régimen establecido. Al final de clases lo discutiremos y si examinamos que se adapte y nos da tiempo podremos verlos...

Ella agarró el libro que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo abrió en la página que estudiábamos, para acompañar la lectura y proseguir con la clase. Tiny cuchicheaba, apretando los dientes, medio incoherencias ininteligibles y medio reivindicando una injusticia. En eso Jermaine se puso a silbar en mi dirección alzando el libro protegiéndose la boca, manteniendo una cierta distancia para que el sonido lo escuchara. Insistía mucho y no me dejaba concentrar, por lo que lo miré por el rabillo de ojos guardando mi discreción.

—¿Qué? —susurré.

—Chino, creo que ya sé que puedes hacer en relación a tu problemilla con Jack, ¡Rambo!

Rambo es la manera en que unos cuantos estudiantes designan a Megan si no es Chiflada u otro calificativo más desdeñosos a causa de su selección machorra para la ropa: Pescadores, pantalones rotos, cinturones cruzados, muñequeras, guanteletes, chaquetas, blusas rasgadas o del tipo militar, casadas con capuchas, jeans ajustados y botas dobladas. Honestamente mi mejor opción nunca sería inmiscuirme con la ropa de alguien. Si un día llevara mi gi al cole, el fenómeno sería yo y no Megan. Por tanto, me limito a no efectuar comentarios ofensivos ni refutarlos y con el corazón en la mano no puedo asegurar que se vea mal vistiendo así, a pesar de que las otras chicas digan lo opuesto. ¿Qué puede saber un chico de moda? Que se los diga Kim. La moda es estúpida para amargarse por ella, lo que no está de moda vuelve a estarlo en diez años con escasa diferencia. La única moda que yo necesito y jamás pasará es la comodidad. Pero ya sabía yo a dónde quería llegar mi amigo. Megan y yo nos conocimos de pequeños, era una de las niñas de mi salón de clases (y en la actualidad muchachas de mi clase de nuevo). Nuestra relación era complicada... la molestaba y bastante incluso cada vez que una niña salía afectada ella venía a abogarla, algo que me importunó a decir verdad. En el instante en que averigüé del vínculo familiar que la ligaba con Jack Spicer, son primos, nos asociamos haciendo de lado las diferencias que radicaban entre nosotros en auxilio de Kim y Raimundo. ¡No es lo que están pensando! ¿Okey?

La idea de Jermaine no era mala en sí: Ya que usando mí proximidad con ella podría saber, como parientes, qué hay de la vida de Jack o equis cosa. Hubiera funcionado, de no ser que nos hemos distanciado ni para saludar, en ocasiones la embromo solo que no como antes —les dije que no me mezclo con las féminas—. Por ende, si de súbito me acerco tratándonos de amigos y le pregunto sobre Jack estaría abusando (¿de apático a amistoso?) y luego de que Tiny la echó a perder, provocándola, menos querrá ayudarme. Es curioso que yo haya desistido y Tiny y Megan se sigan odiando a muerte, apoyé el libro a modo de una fortaleza volviéndome a Jermaine.

—Es un mal plan, Jermaine. Megan y yo no tenemos la misma intimidad que en la primaria. ¿Con qué me voy a presentar? "¡Hola Megan, ¿te acuerdas de mí?! ¡Tú y yo solíamos jugar en la niñez!" ¡No! Éramos niños entonces, ahora no...

Jermaine parpadeó reprimiendo un bufido de frustración por mi respuesta. Seguidamente el interpelado recorrió con la mirada alrededor, cerciorándose que no había moros en la costa y rebatirme. Se agachó más.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! —masculló— el pasado pisado, hermano no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

—No querrá escucharme, no después de cómo la trató Tiny.

—Tiny es Tiny y tú eres tú, tendrías una genial excusa para interactuar con ella. Mira, basta de pesimismo. Tampoco es que vas a pedirle una cita, es una pregunta inofensiva y si no te dice nada, te largas.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo porque tú no serás el afectado...

—¡SR. YOUNG! —gritó la Srta. K soltando el grueso libro sobre mi mesa. Di un respingo, me quedé viéndola, sus ojos echaban chispas de fuego— ¿tiene algo interesante que añadir a la poesía amatoria de Safo?

Meneé la cabeza, contestando a su pregunta. La mujer se enderezó dirigiéndome una última mirada de piedra y prosiguió con impartir su cátedra. Exhalé fuerte del alivio. Gracias a los ancestros que me preguntó sólo eso. Si fuera de qué resumiera lo que hablaba habría tenido que improvisar a mata caballo. Hasta el receso no le dijimos ni pío a Tiny de la ocurrencia del basquetbolista. Por lo visto Tiny estaba de acuerdo con aquello que no me aislara de las peleas ni las carreras. Y yo que pensaba que su desagrado hacia Megan lo haría rechazar su sugerencia. Comprobé ese día que la ambición es un sentimiento muy fuerte, quizá más que el inquina propia. Sin embargo, yo vacilaba. Nos tendimos a la sombra de un árbol en el patio, seguros de que estábamos lo suficiente lejos de los adictos a la hierba y al crack, los "temerarios", los fumadores y el burdel. Una de nuestras compañeras se deja coger por el ano a cambio de dinero. Asqueroso, lo sé. Jermaine y Tiny la conocen, les he rogado que no me dijeran por ningún motivo su nombre. Razón uno, porque no evitaría mirarla. Razón dos, porque mi mente se vería infectada de imágenes tentadoras y repulsivas. Razón tres, no me interesa el chisme. La razón más poderosa que tengo. Saben, puede que no lo parezca, si bien soy una de las pocas sanas personas que permanecen aquí. Al llegar, Tiny se encaramó a lo alto del árbol y empieza a fumar. Se supone que está prohibido, empero además de que nadie lo toma en cuenta, a él le resbala. Aún si es el día más caluroso no se quita para nada su sudadera a fin de que es lo único con mangas largas que puede cubrir los tatuajes de los brazos y de paso están prohibidos. Estrujaba una bola con el papel aluminio, que hasta hace casi nada envolvía mi sándwich, para tirar a la papeleta y probar mi puntería. Cuando fallé. Salté para recogerlo y en ese momento, la moneda que me obsequió la anciana ayer salió de mi bolsillo.

—¡Viejo, viejo aguarda! Se te cayó algo —advirtió Jermaine estirando el brazo y agarrando la moneda. Tiny ladeó la cabeza para observar.

—¡Oh sí! Es la moneda de la anciana...

Les conté lo que sucedió en pos de culminar el duelo. La anciana espeluznante, las bolsas, la moneda y la mitología griega, la corta y misteriosa conversación que tuve. Ellos no saben más que yo de leyendas arcaicas, mas pueden intentar calcular el precio que me darían si la ponía en venta. Jermaine tenía otra cosa en mente.

—¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si lo echas a la suerte?

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirí desorientado.

—Lo de Megan y tú, si sale cara le hablas y si sale cruz no haces nada ¡¿sí va?!

—Pfffff, es estúpido —resoplé poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Confiar tus decisiones a una mínima probabilidad de una moneda. No persigue ninguna lógica, Jer.

—Al diablo con la lógica, chino. ¡Vamos! Es divertido, ¿o te da miedo?

Allá van las cuatro palabras mágicas. Le gruñí. Separé un poco las piernas y respiré hondo. Alcé la moneda en mi mano, ¿la tiro y ya? ¿le impulso una vuelta? Tuve dudas sobre como proceder. Demonios, esto no me había pasado. Impaciente, Jermaine la asió colocándola en el puño y con un movimiento del pulgar la proyectó en el aire, la moneda dio tres volteretas antes de caer en su mano y devolvérmela. Me puse en posición y repetí lo mismo que él. El objeto aterrizó en el suelo. La maleza amortiguó el impacto del desplome. Como tarados los tres juntamos las cabezas para mirar que salió: Cara, o sea la imagen de las diosas. Bueno, es mi derrota. Flexioné las rodillas para tomarla. Jermaine pegó un aullido de alegría.

—Ganaste, Jer. Felicidades —dije sin mucho entusiasmo— solo que no sé como localizarla a solas. Si es que me entienden...

—Ah, eso es fácil. A veces se la pasa de cinco a seis en la discotienda mirando álbumes de bandas de rock pesado y metal —tanto Jermaine y yo hicimos un mohín. Azorado, Tiny nos explica de mala gana clavando la mirada al cielo— acuérdense que trabajo en la discotienda, par de maricos ¡oh duh! Es obvio que lo sepa.

Jermaine y yo nos encogemos de hombros. Total, nunca propusimos nada. Una figurilla en minifalda viene corriendo en puntitas hacia nosotros. ¡Es Laura! Puaj, es la segunda fémina más inaguantable que haya existido en la faz de la tierra (superada por Ashley, simplemente pero eso es una historia larga que amerita para otra fecha). Es una pena que no supiera artes marciales, al punto que estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones y yo tendría una justificación para propinarle un puntapié en el culo. Me abstengo porque podría acabar preso (lo cual ya hice de cualquier forma y me hubiese gustado que fuera por ese motivo), las leyes recientes favorecen de sobra a las mujeres. Y más adelante se quejan que es una injusticia. Yendo al asunto, Laura es la clase de chica que cree que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y dictar órdenes como un sargento (o reina según su criterio) porque los mediocres la oyen, puesto de otro modo: más de la mitad de esta institución; no obstante, su popularidad se debe a que procede como el mundo quiere que lo haga. Cuando llega a nosotros se acomoda los lentes. Ojalá sea rápida, su voz aguda hiere mis oídos.

—¡Aquí están! Los he estado buscando por todos lados chicos, ¿por qué se ocultan siempre?

 _Tal vez de ti_.

—Hola Laura, ¿cómo estás? —dice Tiny por cortesía y escatimando mesura. Se estima que antes de dar empuje a una conversación lo normal es saludar. Salvo que Laura no es normal si no molesta. A mis amigos tampoco les simpatizan.

—Bien, gracias. Este sábado por la noche mis padres no estarán — _¿y eso en qué nos afecta, cabeza hueca?_ Seguimos mirándola con desdén sin cortarla _—._ Así que va a haber un mega reventón en mi casa. De ocho a nueve. Tan solo la gente importante asistirá y yo cuento con ustedes.

—¿Gente importante? —espeté, esbocé una sonrisa deslumbrante que enseñaba los dientes. Me volví hacia mis amigos— ¡¿qué les parece chicos?! ¡Somos gente importante! ¡y hemos sido invitados a una fiesta exclusiva! ¡Sííííííííííííííííí! —chillé.

Aplaudí y me puse a gritar fingiendo emoción irrefrenable. Eufóricos, Jermaine y Tiny me seguían la corriente. Jermaine estremece la tierra asestando puños y patadas exclamando de la alegría. Tiny aullaba y copiaba los sonidos de un babuino, colgándose y desperezándose en la copa del árbol dando graciosas y complicadas volteretas. Desconcertada, Laura arrugó la nariz y se fue corriendo. Huyendo de nosotros. Los tres terminamos muertos de la risa y celebrando en serio de que el monstruo maligno no estaba.

—Pero ya, hablando en serio —sonríe Tiny sin resuello—. Pienso que sí deberíamos ir...

—¡Oh no! ¡No lo dices de veras! —clamé chasqueando la lengua.

—Claro que sí, viejo —ladea la cabeza—. Todos necesitamos un break incluso tú. Creo que tenías como doce años a la última fiesta que asististe. No te asesinará.

—Igual, sabes que no soporto a Laura ni estar mucho tiempo con esos perdedores.

—Tú no vas por ellos; vas a bailar, a comer y a beber cerveza gratis. ¡Vamos!

—Tengo que encontrar al tal Salvador Cumo —insistí—. No debo desperdiciar mi tiempo en fiestas.

—¡Ah! Lo harás luego —bostezó Tiny cansino, tirándose al suelo—. A veces eres un poco cabezón ¿sabías?

¡Auch! El comentario me dolió. Lo admito. Pero no menos que tornaran a machacarme que debía acudir con Megan esta tarde en el estacionamiento al momento de concluir la jornada escolar, sin rodeos, tal parecía que desconfiaban en mí. ¡Qué pavoroso! ¡Si para un guerrero es importante su palabra! Y yo cumplía al pie de la letra con mis promesas… si no cruzaba los dedos. Entonces vi una moto aparcar al lado de la nuestra, pregunté a quien pertenecía y ninguno respondió. Me encogí de hombros, saqué crema de afeitar en aerosol de mi bolso y rocié una buena porción en el interior del casco. A ver qué sorpresa se llevará el dueño. Era una pena que no me quedara a verificarlo. Fui a casa, comí, jugué con Dojo y aburrido, me senté a adelantar mis deberes atrasados en física y parte del análisis que nos mandó la Srta. K. Estuve allí en espera de las cinco. Era la primera vez que entraba a una discotienda. Las anteriores veces he aguardado fuera. No entré. A las cinco, identifiqué el BMW 1999 de Megan en vanguardia de la tienda. ¡Uf! Lindo y flamante auto negro, diera la impresión que lo llevó a lavar. Las claras ventajas de tener dinero. He distinguido que varios se paran a observarlo durante horas babeando. Seguro que anhelarían tener uno. Yo no. Me conformo, tranquilo, con la moto y caminar. Me asomé buscando a mi objetivo. Megan inspeccionaba unos discos. _Excelente._

Le di la vuelta al picaporte y me introduje. Encima de la cabeza oí un tintineo, de campanas, para avisar a los encargados que un cliente vino. Buen sistema de alarma. Pero no me moví de ahí. Estaba a un paso de hablar con ella y no había reconsiderado cómo abordar el tema. ¿De qué hablaría en cuanto me acercara? No se me ocurría ningún argumento. ¿Dejaría que ella me hablara para empezar? Me haría las cosas más sencillas. Meneé la cabeza anulando la idea. No, le sentaría mal porque presumiría que yo la oteé y no quise platicarle. Tampoco iba a preguntarle directo. Era chocante. Aposté que si Raimundo estuviera aquí sabría, con exactitud, qué hacer. Conoce bien el sexo femenino. No lo presupone. Va al ataque. Temía que nunca, o en otra oportunidad, procedería de aquella suerte. Debía actuar como yo. Y yo soy un observador, un intérprete de situaciones. Analicé un escenario en el que me hallaba fuera de él y la puse en práctica. Fui a los aparadores, al que la chica estaba atrás. Cogí un álbum.

—Eh... ¿Megan? —Tartamudeé, viéndola a través del espacio que otrora habitaba el álbum en mis manos— hola.

—¿Omi? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—Lo mismo que tú, aparentemente —sonreí leve mostrándole la caratula—: Escudriño los CD.

—No —niega articulando una risa sonsacada—. Yo escudriño los CD y tú viniste a tomar represalias en nombre de tu amigo.

—¿Quién? ¿Tiny? —inquirí juntando las cejas. Bien, no tendré que mentir en este apartado, lo discurría como última opción si no tenía remedio— ¡no! Se lo merecía. Fue fantástico lo que le dijiste en el salón de clases de verdad, no sé si te diste cuenta que me causó gracia.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó poco convencida y enarcando una ceja—. Pues no, no me fijé, estaba ajetreada discutiendo con tu amigo. Es raro que no coincidan.

Yo asentí dando un rodeo para localizarme a su lado. No me quitó la vista de la mía. Megan llevaba una franela negra sublimada con letras mayúsculas, moldes y blancas apoyadas en recuadros bordeados de igual color, como si las hubieran recortado y pegado, configuraban el nombre de una banda a la que yo escuchaba: _Sacrifice, siente la música_.

—No puedo impedir que sea un tonto. No tengo ese poder por desgracia —mi comentario logró que esbozara una sonrisa a medias a pesar de que en sus ojos había todavía una cierta suspicacia. _Bueno, mitad de sonrisa es mejor que nada Omi_ , me consolé para mis adentros. Contemplé que debía mantener la línea de la conversación y la única idea buena que pensé fue la música—: ¿te gusta esa banda? —señalé. Extendió la orilla de su franela mirándosela. Le quedaba un poco grande, a lo mejor una persona más robusta estaría bien.

—Sí. Tiene sencillos buenos —contestó mecánicamente, despojándole de importancia.

—Tienes razón, es uno de mis grupos favoritos. ¡Uhm! Vaya, compartimos algo en común. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? No te ofendas, pero no tenía idea que a las chicas les gustaba esa clase de conjuntos musicales metaleros… —confesé.

Y lo decía con absoluta sinceridad. Lo poco que sé de chicas y sus gustos musicales es que prefieren escalas y arpegios bajos (como para arrullar) o esas que están muy de moda y son famosas por destrozar los tímpanos, aunque la letra no diga nada en especial (o sí lo hace y sea algo despectivo) con un vocalista que tenga un mechón de pelo sucio que le caiga justo en la frente o un peinado exuberante y no sepa ni cantar. Entonces persiste la incertidumbre, si lo que es bueno es la música o el tipo.

—Ni yo tampoco sabía que les gustaba a los chicos. Es un género pesado —replicó tajante.

—¡Oye! No te afanes, lo digo con buena intención —me defendí.

Terminé explicándole lo que les estaba diciendo de las féminas y el asunto de la bandas, ni siquiera lo completé. Ella me interrumpió.

—Mira, puedes dejar de fingir que intentas ser amigable y decirme lo que quieres.

—¡¿Cómo?! Megan, ¿a qué te refie...?

—Tú sabes. No te hagas el tonto conmigo: No nos hablamos desde que éramos unos niños y de relance empiezas a dirigirte a mí. Si tú estuvieras en mí lugar, ¿no te olería extraño?

No sé por qué, mas me sentí mal. Como un patán. _Es el complejo de la culpa_ , murmuró una vocecilla cargante que solo yo pude sentir. ¿Cuántos idiotas se habrían aproximado con una pretensión similar a la mía? Era probable que un montón. Y al acostumbrarte a la sensación de que te buscan para utilizarte eres diestro a detectarlo.

—Vale... ¡Conste que quería obtener las cosas de un modo sencillo, sin que salieran heridos durante el proceso! —advertí—. Creí que me podrías proveer información reciente sobre tu primo loco.

—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Jack?! —bufó ahuecando una mano en su cintura—. Quizá esto te sorprenda, pero sé casi o literalmente lo que sabes tú. Después del escándalo, nuestro apellido cayó en desgracia. La gente empezó a sisear y condoler a Jack, aseveraban que la culpa no nada más era suya si no de sus padres quienes descuidaron a su hijo, lo que arropó a los negocios en la empresa y las relaciones interpersonales en la cumbre de sus pertinentes carreras. Del punto de vista normal uno pensaría que esto nos uniría más como familia para apoyarnos y afrontar estas circunstancias difíciles, juntos, sin embargo, fue lo contrario. Mi tío, el padre de Jack, alejó a todos y lo desheredó, demostrando que lo aborrecía. No puedes imaginarte como han sido estos años. Pasó un largo tiempo para que nos dejaran en paz. Tuvimos que arrancar de cero. Lo más sano que pudo haber hecho mi padre fue perder comunicación con su hermano y su sobrino.

—¿De modo que estás arrepentida por haberlo atrapado? —inquirí con la voz entrecortada, sobrecogido.

—No. Era algo que venía de todas formas, digo, Jack ya estaba dañado y una persona debía ponerle un freno por lo menos. Podrás dudarlo, él no todo el tiempo fue malvado. Hubo una época distante en que disfrutaba ir a visitarlo y sí de algo estoy segura, es que arrebatarle su fortuna y su dignidad fue un golpe muy bajo. Lamento haberte decepcionado.

Me envió una mirada triste. Devolvió el álbum a su lugar, acto continuo salió de la tienda. Abrió la puerta de su coche y se subió. ¡Cielos! Qué carácter que yo recuerde ella no era así, quizá esté ovulando.

—¡Gracias aun así! —grité a lo lejos metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos.

Dudé que en verdad me haya escuchado.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo mis malvaviscos asados! Con pros y contras, les traigo el segundo capítulo de** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **. Devuelta en una historia de secundaria (lo siento odio decir media general) desde** _ **Cosmic Love**_ **—sí, yo hubiera querido que fuera en la universidad, empero quedaría muy raro que todos los niños que acompañaran a Omi escogieran la misma carrera y ¿cuál es el chiste de escribir una secuela si no dejo a un personaje reconocido? Además que no existía otra manera de hacer que interactuaran en la universidad, por tanto: último año en preparatoria—. Esta vez me alejaré de los vulgares esteriotipos estadounidenses que nos han acostumbrado y aburrido. Apuesto que si hacen una revisión de cómo fue o es su vida en la prepa sus compañeros no fue así textualmente. Para hacerlo lo más real posible utilizaré algunos elementos de lo que fue para mí. Por ejemplo, yo no sentía que encajaba en ningún grupo esteriotipo:**

 **No era tan nerd al nivel de que me vestía así o estaba obsesionada con las ciencias o me sabía todo como si lo hubiera memorizado de un diccionario (soy aplicadita), era popular por mis notas y porque siempre estaba envuelta en una vaina, no era gótica a pesar que me gusta vestir la ropa negra de vez en cuando y las bandas de rock pesado y metal, ni emo porque no llevaba tal aspecto y mis filosofías nunca eran depresivas. Sí, puede decirse que tenía de todo un poco. Soy divergente y no puedo ser controlada.**

 **Porque el popular puede ser nerd, la abeja reina no es precisamente la zorra, el chico rudo no es malo en su totalidad y la gótica no es sinónimo de suicida. El personaje de Laura fue creada por dos razones: No hay muchas chicas en esta historia si se ponen a ver y le añade un toque de realidad aparte de que es divertido hacer una antítesis para Megan (aunque aquí entre nos, Laura no es nadie a diferencia de quien conocerán dentro de poco), así como fue la rivalidad entre Kim y Ashley en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **. De hecho, Laura está inspirada en una persona de la vida real. Incluyendo el rol de Ping Pong. Me parece que le queda como anillo al dedo, comprobamos que es súper inteligente en Xiaolin Chronicles y tiene una facilidad para socializar y atraer a todo el mundo sin esfuerzo.**

 **Las protagonistas de las comunes historias de romance pasan de alegres y divertidas, tímidas y listas, atrevidas y rebeldes o seductoras y ambiciosas. Casi nunca congenio con ellas. Creo que hay espacio para probarse como heroínas a las ariscas, sarcásticas y feminista, a veces me recuerda a mí ¡ay! *risita nerviosa*. Pero no se preocupen, les prometo que Megan seguirá siendo adorable como siempre les ha dado esa impresión. Lo que pasa es que procuro aislarme del romance que presenté en Raimundo y Kim, la chica alegre y el chico cínico, esto es una cosa enteramente ajena a eso.**

 **Puesto que, no es para nadie un secreto, a Raimundo le queda muy bien el papel de bad boy, en la primera temporada y en parte de la segunda se comportaba un pelín matón con Omi (no sé de dónde sacan las fanáticas de Jack que Rai se portaba mal con él si apenas ellos intercambiaron dos palabras, Omi y Jack sí desarrollaron más una relación de amienemigos y eso me lleva a hablarles de un punto que los reservaré para otras notas) y es desvergonzado, coqueto, inteligente, desafiante, impaciente y flojo (también en las primeras temporadas). Esto es un caso hipotético en que nuestro pequeño monje ha probado la fruta del mal y le ha gustado, si bien trato de que Omi aun conserve su personalidad original como la petulancia, el hecho de que prefiere cazar a Chase antes que salir a rumbear en una fiesta, no coquetea con mujeres, estudia para saber cosas que lo ayuda para su aspecto de chico malo (como los ojos en el anterior capítulo) y etc.**

 **Omi no es totalmente honesto, si no mal recuerdo en el capítulo** _ **Viendo y Oyendo**_ **hacía trampa para ganar en las cartas, él se las escondía en las mangas (lo que me brinda una excelente idea para más adelante) e incumplió su promesa a Chase cuando dijo que no vería el secreto para derrotar al mal y lo vio (por eso dijo lo de los dedos cruzados). Y esos aspecto me ayudan a reformar esta visión tan común del chico malo.**

 **Kim también hubiera encajado perfectamente para ser feminista y lo pretendía hacer en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **salvo que nunca se originó una situación para demostrarlo, en contraste a Megan sí va a haber escenas y bastante, como no ha sido un personaje muy recurrente ya que apareció una vez solamente, puedo terminar de hacerlo yo. Y será algo cómico porque chocará con ese lado machista que tiene Omi.**

 **¿Pueden creerme si les digo que esa idea de la moneda la saqué a partir de la fábula de** _ **La pastora de Ocas**_ **? ¿No? Bueno, yo pretendía sacar a Jack en el capítulo anterior, nomás me pareció muy estrepitoso y decidí mostrarlo aquí de primero. El título es en honor a que su noticia salió en primera plana, ¡fue liberado! ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿qué opinan de lo que dijo su prima Megan? ¿buscará venganza como dice Omi? Tanto en la serie como aquí, Jack es muy vengativo y resentido. ¿Qué más? ¡Oh sí! La Srta. K, es la princesa Kaila, un personaje de Xiaolin Chronicles. Sólo apareció dos veces y fue dulce y complaciente por decirlo de alguna manera. Aquí es la típica amargada y estricta profesora, no la pierdan de vista ya que es un personaje importante y en lo personal, mi tercera favorita (detrás de Omi y Megan). Aunque también me agrada la participación que tendrá Jack. No quiero decir nada porque les estaré adelantado.**

 **¡Díganme que es lo que piensan! Sus partes favoritas, sus expectativas, ¿qué les parece como vamos hasta ahora? Es sencillo, sólo escriban en el recuadro mágico. Serán muy bien apreciadas y contestadas. Me despido. Esto es todo por hoy. Se les quiere y se les respeta. ¡Cuídense, hasta la próxima semana el mismo día!**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Saludos! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia de Omi, opino que para una buena novela es necesario un buen inicio. Uno va paseando por ahí y encuentra canciones que le guste, es lo normal. Pues a mí la voz de Hayley Williams no me pone los pelos de punta, lo que me encanta es su cabello tan raro jajajajajaja Pero me gusta el tono que tiene, no sé, la mayoría de estas bandas las cantantes femeninas poseen voz ronca. Te la imaginas esas escenas en** _ **A thousand year**_ **porque es la canción de Amanecer y en ese libro/película Bella se casa con Edward y como aparece al final en una romántica escena, por eso. Ah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me gustaría ver la boda entre Kim y Rai :3**

 **¡¿Has escuchado Rule?! A mí me encanta, la escogí por la fuerza de la canción y la letra, es ideal para una trama de acción y de romance (en las partes aceleradas peleas y en las suaves un momento para el amor)... estuve oyendo a Simple Plan, Paramore y otras bandas, buscando el primer tema, y ninguna canción de ellos me hace sentir lo mismo que ésta. O muy fuertes o muy lentas. Nada en el medio como Rule de Ayumi Hamasaki. Por cierto, ya he oído la canción de Avril Lavigne que me dijiste. Es linda, pero tiene una melodía triste :(**

 **¿No te gusta el anime? ¡SACRILEGA! Nah, es broma. Yo no soy fanática del anime, es decir, no soy otaku, pero hay animes que son buenos como Kaze No Stigma, los Caballeros del Zodíaco y Death Note. Casi siempre me gustan, los que mencionaste por ejemplo son de los pocos que no me han gustado (no los he encontrado el lado interesante, además de que son un círculo sinfín y que a la final sigue siendo la misma rutina). Si fuera por mí recomendaría canciones todos los capítulos, no obstante, no sé si a los lectores les gustaría. Por ejemplo, para el capítulo anterior hubiera recomendado A beautiful lie de 30 Seconds to Mars y para este Beat it de Michael Jackson. Los fans dicen y, hasta yo misma lo pienso, que Jack es estadounidense, los rasgos, el acento, el estereotipo gótico, esos detalles importantes. ¿Tú qué crees? En fin, ¡goza de una exitosa semana querida! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje, leer y comentar! ¡Nos leemos, hasta entonces cuídate!**


	3. El primer amor nunca se olvida

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **3º**

 **El primer amor nunca se olvida**

 _Megan_

Es una máxima reconocida en todo el mundo que el hombre jamás olvida a su primer amor. No sé si incluye a las mujeres también, a veces el término "hombre" generaliza a la especie homo sapiens en igualdad de sexos y en otras, se refiere al género masculino. Supongo que todo se debió a que alguien, claramente de la antigüedad, era demasiado flojo para escribir hombres y mujeres, quedándose así. Eso sin contar que a las mujeres se les permitía hacer menos de la cuarta parte de lo que ora tienen derecho. Solo puede ser de humanos esa ciega tendencia rutinaria a seguir la vía ya estando abierta porque siempre fue hecha de esa forma. Un ejemplo sería Mencio, él dijo: "No le corresponde a la mujer decidir nada por sí misma, sino que está sometida a la regla de las tres obediencias. Cuando es joven siempre tiene que obedecer de sus padres. Cuando está casada tiene que obedecer al marido. Cuando es viuda tiene que obedecer a su hijo". Y las personas le tomaron la palabra fuera de rechistar.

¡Ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Megan Diane Spicer. Aunque nadie en la escuela me llama como tal, hay otra Megan en el salón y debido a que no soy con exactitud la más acreditada, prefieren decirme "Rambo" o "Spicer". Una lástima porque es bonito, es un equivalente de Margarita en origen galés y significa "fuerte". Me considero alguien fuerte para llevar ese nombre. Bueno, mis amigos sí me conocen de tal manera... o especulo que sí lo harían si los tuviera o pudieran hablar. Nací un 10 de abril. Soy cristiana, pero pertenezco al signo Aries según la astrología.

Concerniente a la frase inicial, yo la interpretaría por clave de contexto y creo que abarca las mujeres. Por ello cuando Omi se acercó a hablarme en la discotienda fue tan raro. Era la primera vez que conversábamos como jóvenes adultos desde el jardín de infancia (y sobre un tema "tanconvencional"). ¿Me creerán si les digo que él fue mi primer amor? No, ni yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar, ¿qué va a saber una niña de enamorarse? Tenía unos ocho años y estaba recién llegando a una nueva escuela. Había sido transferida de un privilegiado internado para señoritas. Mis padres pensaron que era mejor si aprendía en un colegio público luego que me involucré en una guerra de comida que terminó en una pelea. No quiero ahondar en los detalles ora. La intención de ellos era que así me protegían de la vanidad y la insensibilidad, típico de niñas ricas, no obstante, me he topado con varias de clase media que tal vez necesiten mudarse a un internado.

El primer día estaba nerviosa. No conocía nada ni nadie. Ignoraba a dónde tenía que dirigirme y me perdí. El timbre sonó y no quedó ni un alma. Tenía ganas de llorar cuando apareció él. Todavía traía cabello, de color negro, y llevaba una banda alrededor de la cabeza. Colgaba de su hombro el asa de un bolso roto y viejo. Si bien, lo que me llamó la atención fueron sus insólitos y cautivadores ojos angulosos. Para entonces había intimado a poquísimos asiáticos.

— _¿Estás perdida, niña? —_ su voz conservaba una nota ronca.

Sorbí los mocos y apreté duro los dientes, como si eso empujara hacia adentro mis lágrimas. No podía llorar en frente de este niño.

— _Sí._

Quise preguntarle en qué parte podía ubicar el aula que buscaba, pero temía que si hablaba me fallara el tono de voz y descubriera que lloraba. No tuve falta porque él se me adelantó.

— _Eres nueva, ¿verdad? Jamás te he visto._

— _Sí, empiezo hoy —_ expliqué lacónica.

El niño se inclinó a agarrar la hoja que sobresalía de la cremallera entreabierta. La leyó por encima y sonrió.

— _Pues parece que te tocó en el mismo salón que a mí. Si quieres podemos ir los dos._

— _Sí quiero —_ afirmé. Me entregó el papel y caminó dos pasos hasta que lo interrumpí—: _¡soy Megan! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Omi._

— _¡Encantada! —_ exclamé.

Le ofrecí la mano con el propósito de estrechársela. Lo sé, no tenía mucho sentido para un niño. El gesto me salió a partir de unas imágenes que acudieron a mi mente de niñita acerca de mi padre al saludar a sus amigos, quienes eran en realidad socios. Él vaciló, parecía que nunca antes lo había hecho o no sabía que era una mano, se limpió la suya con torpeza en el pantalón y me la sacudió rígidamente. Lo seguí y llegamos juntos. Presentó sus disculpas a la maestra por el retraso. Aquel minuto la sorprendida fui yo, me despertó la curiosidad que agachara la cabeza y doblara la rodilla tal como una reverencia. No sé por qué presentí esa tonta sensación que se sentaría a mi lado, él se fue con sus amigos y yo a la única vacante. Volteé un par de veces para observarlo.

Nomás en la segunda me devolvió la mirada. A un tiempo, el plantel entero supo que su madre perdió la vida en un accidente y el cordial niño que me ayudó se convirtió en un monstruo irreconocible. Sin embargo he dejado ese asunto en paz. Como dicen por ahí: el pasado pisado. Le di vuelta a la página y superé a Omi. Que vayamos al mismo salón no significa nada para mí. Él a lo suyo y yo a lo mío. Olfateé algo raro en cuanto habló y tuve razón: ¡Jack! Cielos, ha crecido bastante. De niños, yo era más alta y sigo siendo una de las chicas de mayor estatura entre las demás. Solo que durante esa conversación alcé la vista. Una cosa que no me sucede con frecuencia. En líneas generales acostumbro a bajar la cabeza. Me rebasa por unos centímetros de diferencia. ¡Oigan, no es tan malo! Acarrea sus ventajas.

Tras abandonar a Omi en la discotienda, volví a casa de mamá —mis padres se divorciaron cuando cumplí los trece, el amor murió sin más. El juez decretó que, de en adelante, pasaría de lunes a viernes con mi madre y los fines de semana con mi padre; los días feriados y mis cumpleaños se alternarían con el pasar de los años. Fue duro asimilarlo al inicio, no quería que ellos se separaran pues a fin de cuentas son mis padres y transcurrí toda mi niñez verlos como una pareja feliz y enamorada; era extraño que se comportaran igual que unos niñatos inmaduros cuando la joven soy yo. Viví un lento período de rebeldía y completa negación antes de aprender a aceptarlo en definitiva—, me desnudé en el espejo, feliz de deshacerme de mis trapos íntimos; de inmediato me puse unos mini shorts, una ombliguera y tobilleras. Es mi ropa para estar en casa, guardo una docena de prendas similares en lo único que varía son los colores y los diseños.

Con relación a la ropa interior; lo lamento si los asusté, no fue mi pretensión hacerlo, créanme incluso mi propia madre se escandaliza que ande por ahí en la casa con nada en absoluto debajo. Las odio, son tan incómodas y acaloradas. Además las damiselas de la antigüita se las arreglaban bien sin ellas. Son alrededor de treinta días en un mes y veinticuatro horas en un día, y nada más puedo ser libre ¿once horas? Excluyendo los días de Andrés, por supuesto, allí debo hacer un sacrificio. Me da risa, a los pocos meses de haberme visitado estaba renuente a usar tampones. No quería nada extraño buceando en mi vagina y demoré dos años encestando a la basura pantaletas y shorts. Y mi madre, aparte de ponerse a llorar la primera vez que vino, no sabía cómo maldita sea convencerme de que mi terquedad la llevaría a la ruina. Hasta que mi astuta tía me compró las toallas sanitarias fue que desistí.

No soy tan pudorosa ni delicada como Kim, ¿eh? Hablen con la verdad. De seguro ella tuvo una gran introducción sobre ropa de marca, calzado y libros de romance y yo aquí hablando de Omi, la frescura de mis partes privadas y mi sangrado regular. _¡Guau! Megan, te luciste, en serio. Hiciste que parara mi corazón._ Arruiné mi primera impresión. Discúlpenme no sé bien cómo se elaboran estas cosas. No he leído muchísimas historias para tener una guía de presentación sin morir en el intento. A lo mejor mi repertorio de novelas estaría más lleno si no pasara tanto rato en la patineta. De momento mi lectura se limita a la poesía feminista. Por demasiado que lo abomine, no puedo ocultar que el bastardo de Tiny estaba en lo cierto conmigo.

Me derrumbé arriba de la cama bocabajo y me puse manos a la obra con mi tarea, detrás de mi puerta he colocado un horario —lo creé en mi computadora y lo pegué— para mantenerme actualizada con mis asignaturas, el designio original era no retrasarme con mis deberes (de modo que no tuviera que hacerlos azarada un día antes) y organizar mi tiempo al prepararme en atención a mis pruebas. Escribía la cátedra y la fecha en una nota adhesiva anexa y la pegaba el día que incumbía entregar y/o ejecutar, así cuando pasara la desechaba y no ocurría nada. Genial ¿sí? ¡Oh no! Con eso no estoy queriendo decir que sea estudiosa, no soy _tan_ inteligente para ese aspecto, ¡como todos! Hay materias que se me facilitan más que otras, ¡empero yo no soy ni seré igual que esa cuerda de mediocres conformistas que se resigan con aprobar aun si es la nota mínima! ¡Eso sí que no lo haré! Pienso que mientras más calificaciones altas consiga estaré a un paso más a que me acepten en una universidad excepcional, de esas que están muy lejos, para largarme de este lugar. ¡Adiós simplicidad!

He ordenado los deberes por preferencia, terminé los de inglés e iba a empezar con química. Si no estaba segura que me gusta, al menos sí estaba clara con lo que odiaba: Las ciencias y en especial, química. Me complicaba la vida esas formulitas y tantas vainas que acordarme. Por suerte, tengo a Úrsula para compartir este martirio. Úrsula es mi araña mascota. Fue un obsequio de Omi (en realidad pretendía aterrorizarme con ella, salvo que él no sabía que me encantaría el detalle) y desde entonces la he cuidado. Me acompaña a donde quiera que voy, a casa de papá o mamá o dependiendo del caso. Es tan graciosa la forma en que se desplaza con sus ocho patitas. E incomprendida, como yo. Las personas le temen cuando ni siquiera saben que ella puede comerse esos impertinentes bichos.

Cada vez que enciendo el IPod al máximo volumen en la música metal se le paran los pelos ¡justo ahora! Para los humanos es una melodía celestial, intuyo que para los animales es puro ruido. No sé, algún día cuando reúna dinero suficiente compraré una guitarra eléctrica y aprenderé a tocar como una de las diosas de las bandas que suelo escuchar. Procuraría evitarlo por Úrsula de no ser que me acostumbré a trabajar con música y en vista de que mi madre no anda por ahí, ¡más razón!

Mi madre es secretaria en un consultorio odontológico que atiende de martes a viernes. Está allá de ocho de la mañana a las seis de la tarde que es cuando les toca cerrar y llega a casa cerca de las siete de la noche, si el tráfico está despejado. Yo no me acuesto hasta las diez u once si son varios exámenes a los que debo repasar, por tanto nos vemos lunes, en la noche y en la mañana de los días siguientes. Es una buena mujer, quizás en demasía. Fue paciente y tolerante pese que me merecía unas cuantas bofetadas en esa época de cabreo descomunal. No me quejaré.

Pronto mi madre contraerá matrimonio con su novio, un contador que sirve en una pequeña empresa y a quien conocí, es un sujeto agradable bastante para que le quede el término de "padrastro" (mis respetos a los padrastros buenos en el mundo, no lo cojan personal, es una palabra que se ha desacredito a montones y que resulta grotesca) y a la par seré la hermana mayor de un chiquillo de 5 años el cual le sorprende que mis pies sean tan grandes. Decidí que lo asumiría para bien y si la hace feliz, también a mí. Aparte, siempre que se lo pido me trae revistas de la sala de espera. A veces contiene buenos artículos, pero la esencia de todo esto son las letras de los títulos, si me gustan las recorto y armo palabras (de bandas y deportes que me gustan; algún pasaje de poesías y frases que me determinan o pensamientos míos) para pegarlas en la pared y decorar mi cuarto. Adoro el estilo salvaje y femenino punk rock que le he dado. Y el balcón resalta su elegancia.

Eso sí que no lo decidí yo si no que venía integrado a esta casa de dos pisos, digo ¿cuántas chicas tienen un balcón instalado? El aire que llega aquí huele a gloria y mantiene ventilado mi cuarto. Pues que el dormitorio es el único espacio de la casa que es propio, opino que debe de reflejar tu estilo. El año pasado, mamá me ayudó a pintarlo todo de rosado y compramos un sillón, un set de almohadillas mullidas y sábanas que hagan juego. Son una combinación explosiva el negro y el rosa.

Llegado a un punto entre las cinco quince y treinta mi cabeza estaba embotada. Requería un descanso. Apenas subí la mirada vi mi skateboard apoyado a un rincón. _¡Oh bueno!_ _Podría tomar un paseo._ Eché un vistazo rápido al cielo, ¡cielos! ¿Cuándo oscureció? ¿Es tarde? En fin, conocen lo que dicen: Después de que el sol se oculta la diversión comienza. ¡Perfecto! Cerré los libros y el cuaderno, dejé el lápiz en la hoja que me quedé. Rodé fuera de la cama poniéndome de pie y me alcé hasta arriba el short. Últimamente se cae mucho, imagino que la liga ya se le fue, no lo he querido botar porque tiene un valor sentimental y es uno de mis favoritos. Abrí el armario y seleccioné la ropa que me iba a poner. ¡Descuiden! Sí salgo con ropa interior. No soporto que las personas se me queden viendo raro. Apagué la música, me despedí de Úrsula y me acomodé bajo el brazo mi skateboard. Aguardé tirarlo en la vereda, agarré impulso con el pie derecho y me deslicé a ninguna parte en particular. En el camino me situé a practicar algunos movimientos y trucos con la patineta.

Se supone que para este deporte debo usar protección por medidas de seguridad, incluso un patinador experto como yo no se exenta del peligro. Sólo los chicos arriesgados se atreven a ir por la vida sin ellos. Otra vez yo. Tal vez se pregunten dónde y cómo le tomé el gusto a un deporte que ha sido dominado por los hombres desde la década de los años sesenta. La razón fue la que cabría de sospechar: un chico, él me enseñó casi todo lo que sé en suma. No lo voy a tapar, ¿está bien? Fue Jack. No me lleva tantos años de diferencia como creen, cuando estaba pequeña él cruzaba el orto de su adolescencia y de manera que para congeniar juntos, me aleccionó. Entiéndame, nunca he tenido un amigo _de verdad_ que supiera hablar y soy hija única. Él era lo más cerca que tuve. En ese momento no se había desquiciado. Fue divertido de veras.

Admito que maniobrar con la patineta me recordaba a él. Es debido a ese motivo que frené, por poco me desviaba al pavimento. De repente distinguí una baranda metálica junto a unas escalerillas. ¡Grandioso! Salté con la tabla prescindiendo de agarrarla con las manos (ollie), encaramándome arriba del asidero. Presioné el eje (o truck) trasero raspando contra el metal levantando el truck delantero, equilibrando mi peso y el de el skateboard y me empujé hacia el frente descendiendo al final. Lo que acabé de hacer es el 50-50. Un truco muy usual en el skate callejero. Brinqué hasta caer en el suelo y di una vuelta. ¡No estuvo mal! Entonces oí unos chillidos de júbilo. Intrigada me desplacé siguiendo esos sonidos. Próximo de allí vi a unos chicos skaters divertirse en sus respectivas patinetas en un skatepark (o sea, un parque especial para skates). Parecían pasarla excelente. Silbé impresionada al ver a un muchacho realizar un perfecto Kickflip. Les explicaré en otra oportunidad de qué consiste esa técnica. No me he encontrado con muchos skates antes. Puede que aquella vez fuera la única en que haya visto tantos congregados en un mismo lugar. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo parada?! —sacudí de un lado a otro mi cabeza—. Debía de arrimarme a saludarlos. ¡Sí, sí! Fui en skateboard.

—¡Hola! —grité lo bastante fuerte como para que me escucharan y extendiendo los brazos a lo alto para captar su atención—. ¡Aquí! ¡oigan!

Uno a uno fueron viniendo a la vez que ejecutaban difíciles acrobacias y piruetas pasmosas en el aire. _Pop shove-it, Flip 540º, Impossible, Grab._ Instantáneamente me eché atrás, tenía la quijada clavada en el piso. Son buenos. Fue cuando caí en cuenta que todos eran varones. Sí, bueno, no debería sorprenderme.

—Hola cachorrita ¿estás en busca de algo? —dijo uno de ellos que estaba a un paso delante que los demás. El líder, me imagino.

El sujeto a su izquierda no puso de su parte en disimular su risita imbécil, ni en este espacio puedo permanecer a salvo de las vulgaridades ¡pfffff! Ignoraría esa palabra. No malograría mi humor hoy de que le di su merecido a Tiny.

—Nada, sólo quería saludar. Estaba deambulando cuando me atraparon sus extraordinarias habilidades en el skate y sin más me quedé contemplando. En fin, me estaba preguntando si podía unirme, ustedes saben, competiríamos en destreza y aprendamos unos trucos… ¿les parece bien?

—¿Qué? ¿una chica skate? —el interpelado soltó una carcajada larga y nasal, sus amigos lo imitaron. Pronto era un coro de risotadas tontas. Me costó someter la expresión de seriedad y fijarla a mi cara, para no parecer enfadada— ¡¿quién ha oído algo así?!

—Simplemente porque no son demasiadas chicas skate no significa que no existan, pero de que las hay, ¡que las hay! —interrumpí, perdiendo la paciencia—. Digo, ¡¿cuál es la causa para que las chicas no practiquen skate?! ¿En serio los convierte especiales unas pelotas de golf y una salchicha del tamaño de una panela de jabón?

—¡Oye, oye tranquila! Nosotros no hicimos nada, tú fuiste la que nos llamó y provocó todo esto. ¡En realidad ninguna causa! Excepto porque es ridículo imaginar a una chica skate, tal vez sí tengas razón, pero en este grupo no se verá. Si te apetece puedes quedarte a observar, mami, más de allí absolutamente nada a menos que quieras abrir tus lindas piernas

No reprimí más mi irritación, piqué el tail en el concreto brincando a mi brazo derecho y lo empujé. Como última advertencia lo amenacé con el dedo.

—¡¿Observarlos?! ¡Ni siquiera "se me apetece quedarme a observarlos" el resto de mi vida! Preferiría limpiar el piso trapeándolo con la lengua. Me voy, nada más déjame decirte algo, zopenco, yo no soy ni nunca seré tu mami. La mujer que te parió, que ella sí es tu madre, a la que por de contado le debes la mitad (o quizá la quinta parte) del disfraz que eres hoy, la compadezco. Pues que cuando me insultas a mí, la insultas a ella y a todas esas mujeres que te rodean que supongo no deben ser demasiadas las que te aguantan.

Me alejé de ellos. A la distancia todavía me perseguían sus risitas, se burlaban de "zopenco" (es obvio que ni saben qué significa), ponían carotas y muecas copiándome (o efectuando el intento, no soy fea), me decían que no reaccionara así, etc. ¡Ups, olvidé una cosa! Me paré y salí corriendo de regreso, pisé fuerte en el zapato al que me dijo "abrir tus lindas piernas" y luego, pude irme tranquila, la sonrisa se me dilataba más y más a cada aullido y graznido de dolor que emitía. ¡Qué llorón! ¡Y afirman que los hombres no lloran! ¡Una gran mentira! Uhm, pude haberle pateado los testículos y comprobar si sonaban como esferas de árbol de navidad.

El problema es que yo ya me hallaba muy separada de ellos y a lo mejor, si volvía, estarían esperándome. ¡Lástima! No obstante, léanme bien, prometo que esto no tendrá un punto final aquí. ¡No señor! Volveré a darles una lección en la que les garantizo que se van a arrepentir. Sólo que... sólo que no tenía noción de cómo lograrlo. Retorné a casa, de un portazo abrí la puerta y desahogué mi frustración con Úrsula. Pienso que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, por cómo caminó incontrolable en los contornos de su hábitat fue lo que deduje en misión descarte. No sé hablar en idioma arácnido. Y es la interpretación que me gustaría sacar. Nadie en mi entorno le brinda la importancia que amerita a este tema tan preocupante del machismo. Ni mi madre, en su criterio cavila que son tonterías de chica que se quitarán a través de la madurez. Lo que me conlleva: Tampoco le dije nada, no quise mortificarla con asuntos míos y pues que a ciencia cierta no suscitó algo grave en sí. Me limité a cocinar su cena y recibirla con un beso y un abrazo. A cambio, me regaló unas revistas nuevas.

Cenamos arroz y una ensalada de atún que había hecho con antelación. Rico, aunque no se compara con mi platillo favorito: Pollo al curry y cerveza. Sencillo, práctico, jugoso y lleno de proteínas. Estoy consciente que una chica a mi edad no le es permitido comprar bebidas alcohólicas, pero es una cosa que se cuela siempre en las fiestas de adultos y adolescentes y a veces en mi almuerzo si no existe otro remedio que sea igual de acucioso. Al día siguiente me atañía a primera hora clases de educación física; continuaríamos ejercitando las tácticas de voleibol: Remate, bloqueo, saque, recepción, colocación, blablablá. A causa de ello tenía que madrugar temprano si no quería ganarme un sermón o una broma de las otras chicas.

El "vóley" no estaba mal a pesar que no es mi deporte favorito ni me encante demasiado, es bueno que las chicas no las adiestren exclusivamente a la gimnasia (que de paso acoto no es mi fortaleza principal y es uno de los pocos que yo prefiero admirar desde la posición de un espectador) fomentando el sexismo y le enseñen a jugar estos deportes, asimismo los chicos. Es que... prevalece un incomodísimo atisbo que me deja insatisfecha como que a ellos si les educan a hacer futbol y a nosotras no. No sé, siento esa diferenciación latente. Adelante, les doy mi consentimiento de expresarse y reafirmar que estoy loca. Me he acostumbrado a que me apunten de "insatisfecha." No, mentira, esa palabra me la digo yo. Si alguien de los que conozco trataría de pensarla se le fundiría una neurona. Créanme. Descontado a Boris. Sin embargo, él no integraría un grupo idiota.

Hace meses introduje a la dirección un informe de propuestas para mejorar nuestro rendimiento académico y el bienestar de la comunidad. Lo malo es que como no soy delegada de clases (y porque los sobresaturo de quejas a ellos y la orientadora escolar) no me dan la atención debida y a mansalva las arrojaron al jardín a que sirva de abono a las plantas. Mi madre me consuela indicando que yo tuve la intención de contribuir. Bueno, no se equivocaba.

—Para hoy habrá hot cakes. Procuré prepararlos de la forma que a ti te gusta, cariño. ¡Bon apetite! —dijo mi madre en la mañana.

—¡Vaya! Gracias, y los preparaste en un momento muy oportuno. En un par de horas estaré exprimiendo la última gota de calorías de esta semana en educación física.

—¿Algún examen?

—No, la profe quiere que entrenemos lo suficiente estas dos semanas antes de evaluarnos a cada una ya que anteriormente tuvimos una pequeña clase, explicó las pautas y realizó una demostración breve a las alumnas. Dio poco chance para que procediéramos por individual.

Al inicio de que abordara la secundaria; a mis padres les alarmaba que yo fuera asocial pues que no llevaba a casa nadie y exteriorizaba un nulo interés siquiera en obtener una amistad, son poquitas las personas que saben qué el vocablo correcto es asocial y no antisocial (una enfermedad que es asistida por psiquiatras y es sinónimo de psicópata) mas al percatarse de las frecuentes _bromas_ que me gastaban entonces, dimitieron. Con los años se han suavizado, porque a final de cuentas comprendieron que yo no era de los que se dejaban arremeter. En resumen, no es divertido alguien que no aprueba que abusen de él/ella. Luego del desayuno, conduje en mi BMW a la escuela. Este bebé fue un regalo de mi papá cuando cumplí los 16, ¡a que les parece un regalo portentoso! Y eso que no lo he estrenado es una pista real a todo correr. La velocidad que alcanza es increíble. Suerte que no me lo han robado o no se les ha ocurrido, saben aquí hay abundan cantidad de gente que daría lo que fuera por obtener una belleza así y al decir lo que fuera hablo sin rebozo.

Sin embargo, eso no lo convierte en un buen padre. Encontré un buen sitio para aparcar empero preciso en el instante que giraba la vuelta, se estacionó al vuelo otro vehículo que me acuerdo es de un compañero mío. Lo habrá efectuado aposta, claro está. Demoré un ratito escudriñando un puesto libre y lo conseguí. Difícilmente escuché los comentarios hirientes a mi entorno mientras me dirigía al interior, a excepción de algo vinculado a unos bóxers (mis bóxers) y una corriente de aire que rozó mi costado. Me atreví a prever que se quedaron sin tangana. El viernes pasado casi me atacó una de esas. Por fortuna la esquivé al pelo.

No me tomen a la ligera este liceo es bueno. Los alumnos son los que le otorgan mala fama, a lo mejor la aglomeración de los buenos y unas cuantas alteraciones en la dirección haría que funcionara distinto. Uno de los aspectos que me gustaría modificar son los vestidores, estoy en desacuerdo que debamos ponernos uniformes para esta clase minutos antes y luego volver a cambiarnos, ¿acaso no podemos venir listos y quedar de este modo? Desentiendo que fue lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero dudo que pueda ser peor. ¡Aj! De nuevo forzaron la cerradura de mi taquilla y esta vez... ¡qué gracioso! Una empanada a medio comer llena de gusanos. Si no fuera por el hecho que estaba bien protegida en una bolsa de plástico diría que fue el trabajo de un chico. Como no me conocen no saben que a mí esto no me produce asco. O tal vez en su cabeza ponderan que soy tan estrambótica que me lo comería. Cogí el envoltorio de un asa y lo tiré a la basura, o sea al casillero de al lado. Por eso siempre es útil contar con un gran alicate a la mano. En seguida, me deslicé hasta al vestidor, cambié mi ropa y fui directo a clases.

Averigüé que estaba en lo correcto. Hoy fue puro entrenamiento. Esta es la única asignatura en que nos dividen. A ellos lo supervisa un profesor y a nosotras una profesora. Le mentí en cierto grado a mamá, la profesora siquiera es capaz de ejecutar alguno de sus ejercicios, ella prefiere recostar su gorda y enorme posadera entre tanto come sus golosinas a escondidillas y vigila de cerca. Claro, eso es si no está explicando. Para practicar voleibol, lo aconsejable es hacerlo en dúo. Hay chicas que se expanden a tríos, cuartetos y quintetos. Mi pareja es la pared. Es callada y bastante dura. ¿Qué si es buena jugadora? Bueno, me devuelve el balón cuando se lo arrojo. ¡Ya, hablando en serio! Me gusta ubicarme contra la pared porque a la izquierda me suministra una vista completa del adiestramiento de los chicos... qué estúpida, me da vergüenza de pensarlo. Sentí la sangre agolparme detrás del rostro. Disimuladamente me volteé, estaban trotando a la redonda de la cancha. Omi iba a la cabeza. Escupí una risa, sin poder contenerme más. Tapé mi boca luchando por sofocarla.

—¿Te diste cuenta? ¡Qué extraña! Nadie ha dicho nada divertido y se ríe.

Oí con absoluta perspicuidad el comentario que le susurraba una de las amigas de Laura a ella y mofarse por lo bajo. Ya no estaba ruborizada. Ni tenía ganas de reírme. A ver qué tal me sale este rebote. De reojo comprobé que la profesora no miraba y lancé la pelota al piso, botó hacia la pared y se estrelló en el cráneo de la muchacha, ¡ups! No medí bien mi fuerza. Inmediatamente empezó a chillar y agonizar del dolor, ¡cielos qué exagerada!

—¡Profesora, profesora! —acusó en un alarido—. ¡Ella me golpeó con la pelota a propósito!

—¡Qué mentirosa eres! —protesté fingiendo indignación.

—¿Es verdad eso, Spicer? —me preguntó con seriedad la profesora.

—Fue un resbalón mínimo. No pretendía hacerlo, juro que no se repetirá —mentí descarada.

—Está bien te creo, ten más cuidado la próxima vez Spicer, ya que fue un accidente pueden continuar en la práctica.

—¿Es todo? ¡¿No la castigará?! ¡¿Y se dice a usted profesora?!

La mujer alzó un dedo en tono de advertencia al próximo insulto. A punto de irse escoltada por su amiga le cerré el paso y pegué mi hombro con el suyo, empujándola. Sonreí para mis adentros.

—Dime, ¿lo trajiste? —inquirió ansiosa mi profesora, posterior a que ahuecaron el ala ese par de arpías.

En el instante en que nadie se encontraba pendiente de las dos, substraje de la copa de mi brassier una diminuta bolsita de gomitas coloridas y se la conferí deseándole buen provecho. Está mal que te atrapen comida y peor todavía si descubren que la vendes porque, para ello, reside una cafetería escolar. De cualquiera forma a los alumnos no les importa y montan su negocio. Es una buena táctica de ganarse la vida. Y lo mío no es una venta, es un obsequio. Estos me los ofrece mi papá, guardo unos pocos para ella porque le gustan. El sujetador me asegura que puedo llevarlas de contrabando. Tal parece que esta cosa me servía, además de hostigar. La situación, no obstante, a duras penas estaba poniéndose incongruente. Pues ese día no resultaría normal para mí. Brinquemos a la parte del recreo. Repartieron en el menú pasta y puré de espárragos. Anhelaba que me dieran un cuenco de cerezas y no tuve suerte. Se agotó o se los regalaban a quien le simpatizaba la señora. No lo sé. Delante de mi mesita, desfilaban Boris y su séquito de "popularuchos" a su zona de confort. De súbito, se paraliza.

—¿Qué te sucede, Boris? ¿No sigues?

—¡Eh sí! Voy en camino —respondió, girándose a mí—. Oye Megan, ¿por qué no vienes a acompañarnos? Estaremos todos entre amigos.

Me volví, un segundo, a donde su grupo tomaron asientos. Allí se desternillaban y jugaban a cazar la comida con la boca. Viré el cuello.

—¿Mis amigos? No Boris, serán tus amigos. Aprecio tu amabilidad pero no. Yo estaré bien —rechacé sin mirarlo.

Recogí con la cuchara una porción de puré y la engullí. Boris permanecía inmóvil, vacilante. Separó la silla un poco de la mesa y se desplomó sobre ella. Estiré el cuello y lo vi hacerlo. Me fijé que a él sí le confirieron cerezos. _Qué envidia._

—Creí que te sentarías con tus amigos.

—Estoy sentándome con una de ellos —aclaró sonriente. Reí con suavidad.

—Excelente.

En realidad, ambos no hemos sido tan amigos como figura demostrar. También llevábamos conociéndonos desde pequeños. Es un buen chico, prudente, agradable, aplicado. ¿Quién no querría convertirse en su amiga? Es posible que si no tuviera que atender a tantos amigos y descuidara un poco sus deberes pudiéramos trabar una confraternidad sincera. No le objeté nada, es la quinta vez en este mes que lo hace —si me pusiera a contar a partir de este año y los anteriores, tendría que calcular demasiado—, a él le remuerde la consciencia verme aquí sola en oposición a los otros compañeros de nuestra clase. Se margina de su cuadrilla y me repite la misma invitación, la cual yo siempre niego y de lance en lance, él viene y se sienta. Sentí los ojos de todo el mundo en la nuca y cocerme de adentro hacia fuera, acechándonos boquiabiertos. Les cuaja anormal toparnos juntos. Boris desdeñó la sensación como si nada y prosiguió hablando del no sé qué de biología.

—...se me hizo un lío encontrar un artículo actual que hablara sobre los errores metabólicos con dibujos explicativos, pero lo logré. Verás tengo un tío que trabaja en medicina interna y le solicité que me trajera un manojo de revistas. No tuve ninguna suerte en los periódicos. Anoche estuve hasta tarde escribiendo mi opinión, ¿me estás escuchando Megan?

—¿Qué? ¡Ay, lo siento! Me distraje, es que todos nos miran...

Mi interlocutor ojeó por encima a su alrededor y asintió, parecía que acababa de percibir la existencia de los demás.

—Sí, es verdad. Este, bueno, Megan —vaciló carraspeando su garganta— ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta teniendo la garantía que no te vayas a enfadar conmigo?

—Depende —él esperaba que yo dijera sí, a ciencia cierta, puesto que despegó los labios y ahí se quedó durante un rato: Con la boca entumecida y entreabierta. Yo me reí, sacándolo de su sopor— ¿decías?

—¡Ah sí! —asintió abochornado, moviendo la cabeza—. Es que hay algo que no entiendo, ¡ojo! No estoy queriendo decir que ocurrió ahora, pero tú llevas varios años compartiendo con nosotros y vislumbro que no procuras por lo menos en integrarte ¿comprendes lo que te señalo? Yo albergaba la esperanza que como este era el último año tú harías un esfuerzo y...

—Ves que no —completé—. No soy hipócrita, Boris, permanezco al tanto que no les caigo bien a la mitad y no es porque intentan conocerme, me juzgan fichándome de fenómeno y discriminan por mi forma de vestir y actuar y si ellos no se disponen a aceptar mi diferencia, no voy a aparentar que somos amigos de toda la vida quitando de en medio eso ¿o crees que yo no sé que critican a mis espaldas? Tengo oídos que lo acreditan y tampoco andaré a mi diestra y siniestra desmintiendo cuántas ocurrencias o estupideces les pase por su retorcida mente.

—No todos son así, hay unos que no son tan malvados. Estoy convencido que si tú dieras el primer paso abrirías un camino más fácil para ti y ellos.

—¿Qué no son tan malvados? Fingen ser amables durante las clases para que los ayude y fuera de ella están cotilleando sobre mí. Prefiero declarar que no tengo amigos a un montón de gente falsa interesada —expliqué con la voz entrecortada—, no les voy a propinar lo que ellos aguardan de mí si no es lo que deseo para mí sólo por subir afinidad y si te lo digo es porque no es la tercera vez que acontece. ¡Oh, mira es la señorita K!

—¡¿Dónde?!

Boris se volteó en dirección al lugar que aludía mi dedo, extendí el brazo y robé su cuenco de cerezos. Al no ver nada, el chico se dio la vuelta y me descubrió. Esbozó una sonrisita de la vergüenza. Unas manchas rosas aparecieron en sus pómulos.

—¡Caíste! —me eché a reír devolviéndole su cuenco.

—No, quédatelo. A mí no me gustan muchos las cerezas, prefiero los duraznos —sentenció trazando unos círculos en su estómago.

—Está bien como quieras. Gracias —dije enderezándome en mi silla— ¿sabías que el ADN fue descubierto por una mujer?

Lo siento, no se me sobrevino un mejor tema de conversación y no sentía ánimos de hablar acerca de mi supuesto aislamiento o lo que habían hecho mis compañeros, pasamos el resto de la merienda hablando de Rosalind Franklin y como su triunfo y crédito fueron usurpados por sus colegas al poco tiempo después de su muerte, la gente que más confió. Especulando como se debería haber sentido en caso que estuviera viva y presenciara lo que hicieron con su trabajo. A la larga, nuestra media hora de descanso llegó a su fin y tuvimos que subir al laboratorio de ciencias biológicas. El profesor a cargo optaba por impartir su materia en ese lugar así no nos tocara realizar un experimento, sus clases a diferencia de otros era a través de un proyector vídeo vip, y a los estudiantes les agrada, asimismo, a causa de que pueden disgregarse y ocasionar mayor desorden. Omi, Tiny y Jermaine tiraron sus mochilas en una mesa, encendieron el grifo poniéndose a jugar con el fuego, aumentando y disminuyendo la flema en tanto otro metía y sacaba la mano en el momento justo. Era estúpido, sin embargo, no sé por qué pensé que debería ir hasta Omi y disculparme por portarme tan brusca ayer en la discotienda. Impensadamente estaba caminando hacia él. Para aquel momento me había separado de Boris, él se juntó con sus amigos otra vez y yo a mis asuntos. Me faltaba una zancada cuando surgió una trama imprevista: Laura.

—¡Hola Megan!

—¿Megan? No, no, te debes de haber equivocado. Yo soy Spicer. Tu amiga Megan está en el extremo de allá —indiqué, haciéndome a un lado cediéndole el paso. Lo normal sería que no lo hiciera para fastidiarla. En esta ocasión quería que se largara en el acto.

—Sé que está ahí, Megan. Pero yo no vine a hablar con ella si no contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —repetí incrédula— ¿te sientes bien Laura?

—Amanecí estupendo, gracias por preguntar. Oye, vamos a sentarnos.

Esta Laura amable daba más miedo que la Laura intimidante. ¿Será que no me enteré y hoy habría un trabajo sorpresa en pareja? Laura y sus amigas conforman un trío y los profesores eran bastante irreversibles en su decisión al número de personas, y a donde aprehende mis conocimientos ella jamás ha sido una lumbrera en alguna materia. Es de las que dejan que los demás hagan su trabajo. Si bien eso no explicaba que entre tantos ¿por qué me escogería? Si me odia con todo el alma, ¡no! Envidia con todo el alma.

—Okey, ya nos sentamos. ¿Me dirás que quieres?

Ella obvió mi pregunta y cualquier insidia cáustica.

—Tú eres la última a la que no he entregado la invitación a mi reventón de este sábado aun por ende...

—¡Alto! ¡¿Me estás convidando a tu fiesta?!

—En efecto, siento que en el pasado he sido mala y quisiera dar al botón de borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿sí? Re-re-re... ¿cómo se dice?

—¿Rectificar? —sugerí. Ella asintió con energía.

—¡Ajá! Y, bueno, ya que ofreceré una fiesta el fin de semana me pareció una buena manera de empezar. Va a estar bien arrechísima, habrá alcohol y el hermano de Megan, la otra, va a instalar unas cornetas gigantescas para la música —cacareó, haciendo un ademán aclarando el tamaño—. No te angusties si no tienes nada que ponerte en tu armario, podemos comprar algo decente un día antes...

—¿Y qué tiene de malo lo que uso?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Nada! O, sí, no te ofendas de lo que vaya a decir, pero todos creen que eres un chico vestida como estás y ¿cuál es la necesidad que te vistas feo? —Laura rió, a modo que suavizaría sus palabras o ésa fue su idea.

Estaba dispuesta a decirle que cualquier bebida alcohólica asequible y una música vulgar en equis cuchitril valía de excusa a una muchedumbre de desatados adolescentes para volverse locos y emborracharse. No cruzó más allá de mis pensamientos porque me proporcionó una solución a mi problema. Los chicos skates establecieron que ninguna mujer podía unírseles empero no especificaron que un hombre pudiera afiliárseles... y les enseñara una lección de _igualdad_.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Culminamos este tercer gran capítulo de** _ **Las**_ _ **dos caras del destino!**_ **A su tercera semana de haberse publicado. A continuación haré la reseña. Este capítulo presenta a Megan, la prima de Jack, como narradora por primera vez. Francamente, tenía una pequeña duda si debía redactar en narrador protagonista y narrador omnisciente al igual que su antecesora** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **o tener 2 narradores protagonistas (Omi y Megan) puesto que se me hacía interesante "adentrarme a explorar" la cabeza de esos dos y esta novela *música misteriosa* no me parece que haya "elementos que ustedes deban enterarse por otro medio que no sean los protagonistas", a diferencia de la otra historia. Ésta contiene un cierto aire de suspenso e intriga, me gustaría saber qué tan buenos son en análisis. Aquí, obligatoriamente, tendré que señalar cuando intervienen Omi y Megan al inicio de cada capítulo.**

 **En vista de que comparten narración. Me he dado cuenta que en las novelas actuales, especialmente los romances juveniles los narra una chica (no se valen las historias que comenzaron con una chica y en seguida en el tercer/cuarto libro ponen al hombre a narrar, ejemplo Divergente y Crepúsculo) y a mí me encantaría leer el punto de vista de un chico en este plano del amor. Los hombres poseen su corazoncito y tendrán su manera de manejar las cosas o tal vez se complican como nosotras. No sé si ustedes les ha picado esa curiosidad o soy yo nada más. Pero me gustaría trabajarla en esta historia. Aunque si conocen una novela que desde el primer momento la narra el chico podrían dejarme el título para ver si me interesa o si se consigue en este país... *bufido*. Yo pienso que lo hacen porque en este tipo de historias o la mayoría de las veces son más chicas que chicos lectores y uno querrá que se sienta identificado, en parte fue por eso que Megan narra y en otra por otro motivo. Luego de leer este capítulo ustedes ya determinarán que Megan es el interés amoroso de Omi ¡cónchale, ¿no pueden decir que sólo es una muchacha equis con sus propios conflictos como protagonista?!**

— **Pero ella acaba de confesar que estaba enamorada de Omi...**

" **Estaba", o sea superado y trasmutado, me imagino que aquí los que habrán tenido ex no pensarán más en él/ella. Puede ser que su verdadero amor no la hemos conocido o no tenga. Cualquier cosa es posible, después que existan historias en donde fallece el/la héroe/heroína. El ritmo de la historia es lento, soy de las escritoras que le gusta ver las cosas desarrollarse (detesto los amores a primera vista) y esto apenas comienza. ¿Qué impresión han tenido de Megan? ¡oh sí! Es una mujer de armas tomar y una feminista radical, no es para menos (quién diga que no ha machismo hoy en día está muy mal de la cabeza).**

 **Primero que nada, me alejé de todos los estereotipos comunes que existen de las chicas** _ **marimachas**_ **; que son mujeres que rechazan la feminidad porque creen que los sentimientos y las cosas que tachan en la zona femenil las hace ver vulnerables, bueno, no porque nos guste los unicornios, el color rosado, pintarnos la cara, etc. va a querer decir que somos el sexo débil, como dicen los machos vernáculos de antes y ora, que las mujeres no tenemos capacidad para empoderarnos y lograr grandes cosas. ¡Es mentira! Como ustedes vieron, le gustan algunas cosas que suelen ser clasificadas para chicos pero no pierde su lado femenino: ¡Su habitación sigue siendo rosa! (por eso dije que me moría por ver su capacidad de análisis).**

 **Me encanta el personaje de Megan, a menudo se muestran a chicas rudas que se vuelven delicadas (tsundere) o lo que está de moda ahora, chicas delicadas que se convierten en rudas (yandere es para mujeres que están locas) en las historias. Yo quería esquematizar a una chica que pudiera ser dura y a la vez frágil, no frágil una persona enclenque, si no que abierta. No sé si me entienden, no buscaba a una chica cerrada con una coraza que nadie ni nada perpetra (salvo su amor querido) como ponen.** _ **Alguien versátil**_ **. Y creo que lo he conseguido. Da risa que algunas chicas sean tildadas de rebeldes cuando se amansan al correr de los capítulos o que rebeldía sólo se adjudique a romper las reglas, ¡ja, sí claro! ¡Miren que las vacas vuelan!**

 **¡Oh por cierto! La cita de Mencio que sale en el primer párrafo es verdadera, la dijo o sea que yo no estoy inventado. Por eso está entre comillas. La comparación entre Kim y Megan fue una indirecta bastante directa: Oye yo no soy Kim, así que acostúmbrate. No se me ocurre que habrá pasado en la cabeza de Megan para qué diga que resolvió su problema con los chicos skates ni qué mosquito picó a Laura para que quisiera ser amiga de Megan de repente, y esa parte en que Megan cuenta como conoció a Omi fue tan adorable. Díganme qué les ha parecido, cuál fue su parte favorita y qué esperan en la próxima parte de esta increíble novela, ansiosamente espero recibir sus comentarios. ¡Hasta entonces tengan una buena semana y un feliz miércoles! ¡Cuídense se les quiere y se les respeta! ¡Besos a todos!**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola querida! ¿Qué tal andas? Uy sí, también nosotros tenemos que estar con ojos y oídos abiertos cuando aparezca Jack, puede estar rondando por ahí y no lo sabemos T_T Qué bueno que te haya gustado la conversación entre Megan y Omi, es importante el primer contacto entre los protagonistas. Sí, Jack tiene razones de sobra para querer vengarse de Omi, él fue quien lo metió en la cárcel y siete años son siete años a pesar que pudieron haber sido más. ¡ME AGAINST TO WORLD! Amo esa canción, es mi favorita de Simple Plan, adoro la letra y mi parte favorita es el coro.**

 **Es extraordinaria. Welcome to my life no me gustó (la oí entre tanto buscaba esa canción para mi historia), el ritmo y la letra son tristes. ¡¿Alemán?! Ni se me hubiera ocurrido, aunque yo no lo diría tanto porque trabaja con sus robots ¿si no por el tipo de piel? Nah, el albinismo le puede pasar a cualquiera que viva en este planeta. Esta es una serie que se creó en Estados Unidos, tiene más sentido que él sea oriundo de allá. Quizás lo consideraron innecesario y por eso no lo dijeron o a propósito lo dejaron a la imaginación de los espectadores, eso suele ocurrir (y lo odio). Yo también he estado escuchando muchas canciones ¡tengo un bloqueo con la historia! :( ¡y eso me pone mal porque quiero escribir! Pero bueno, hablando de canciones románticas, estuve oyendo y encontré una hermosísima que me recuerda a Omi desde la cárcel mientras piensa en Megan: You are my spring (Tú eres mi primavera) por Sung Si Kyung, búscala subtitulada al español ¡te enamorarás de la letra! :'D Gracias por tu recomendación, tu mensaje de ánimo, leer y comentarios. Lo mismo deseo: que te vaya bien en tus estudios y rindas al 100% y tu semana sea maravillosamente provechosa =D En fin, en fin, para recortar, ¡nos leemos en la próxima actualización! ¡Cuídate hasta entonces querida!**


	4. Cara a cara

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **4º**

 **Cara a cara**

 _Omi_

Hoy se cumple mi quinto día en la prisión, ¿debería celebrarlo? ¡Que sigo con vida! Quiero decir obviamente, ¿qué pensaban? Ahora que estoy confinado a permanecer en esta caverna, quién sabe cuánto, tengo más tiempo libre y por consiguiente, me la paso preguntando a los polis que circundan delante de mi celda la hora y el día. Cómo desearía un cuadernillo y un lápiz o una tiza. Desde luego conozco la forma de obtenerlos, pero no es tan sencillo. Nadie más ha entrado después de mí y eso me supone un terrible problema, en tanto yo sea la cara nueva seguiré siendo el juguete preferido de los guardias y los demás reclusos. Algunos no dejan de mirarme de tal manera que representara una amenaza, debido a mi parentesco, y la mayoría me observa igual que un niño indefenso.

¡Uf, qué frío hace! Extendí el brazo y las puntas de mis dedos tocaron el único haz de luz que se infiltraba en mi calabozo a través de la ventanilla. Ya no quería apartar la mano. Agradezco que yo no soy claustrofóbico, no sé porque presiento que los muros de este infierno se cierran y comprimen más con el paso del tiempo. A raíz de todo esto, también he podido reflexionar acerca de mis errores. No voy a negar mi responsabilidad. Megan ¿por qué no habrá venido a visitarme? ¿Se habrá enterado? — _claro que sí. No digas majaderías—_ , ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Creerá mi inocencia? Tal vez no, mis antecedentes harían dudar a cualquiera. La lastimé a ella y a Willow. Existen varias definiciones de la palabra "lastimar". No es inherente a uno en particular. Lo aclaro ya que la gente, a menudo, se limita a pensar cuando la chica está desvestida y depravada. Aunque, confesaré, que tampoco he sido fiel conmigo. Temo haberme perdido yo mismo.

Siempre he sustentado que las mujeres son las culpables de conducir al hombre al desastre. Una vez que eres envuelto en "sus redes" es imposible liberarte. Ni yo pude escapar, lo cual significa que rompí mi promesa. Todo es por obra de Jermaine. Él me lo advirtió y a partir de ese momento se levantó una maldición en mi contra. No me involucré con una ¡si no dos! Volviendo al punto, en parte no me sentí desengañado con la respuesta de Megan. Yo sabía que esto era un viaje sinsentido para un final inútil. No obstante mientras Jermaine se sienta avergonzado y el causante de gastar mi tiempo, habré adquirido un premio de consolación y mi misión no hubiera sido en vano de cabo a rabo. Al día siguiente, en la escuela, les conté a Tiny y a Jermaine el fruto de mi cometido. Por supuesto tuve que exagerar en mi disgusto para que sonara convincente y se sintieran mal por mí. Más les asombró enterarse que Jack fue bueno alguna vez en lugar de la disociación y la incomunicación entre los miembros de la familia Spicer. Casi todo lo que ella dijo fue publicado en la prensa. No es ningún secreto que el escándalo se cernió en ellos.

—En resumen: Ella no sabía nada de nada. Pero lo peor fue que me dejó con las palabras en la boca y echó a volar... —referí.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Te plantó?! —exclamó Tiny abriendo mucho los ojos, Jermaine lo chistó ya que estábamos en plena clase. Él se hundió más en su asiento, encubriéndose, y me susurró en el oído— ¡mierda! Qué jeva más extraña, ¿no tiene idea de que eso no se lo hace a nadie? Y menos a un hombre con tanto que ella lo necesita... ¿ustedes creen que ella sea lesbiana?

—¿De dónde sacas tal conclusión? —indagué, mirándolo ceñudo.

—El otro día oí a las chicas en el baño —explicó—. Laura decía que sólo a ella no se le ha visto nunca con un chico y como vive enfrascada en su poesía feminista...

—Bueno, de ser así qué nostalgia para cabeza de Ping Pong —apostilló Jermaine, quien no había intervenido en un largo rato, antes de que preguntáramos el aludido esclareció—: ¡oh, por favor, no me digan que jamás han reparado que él no puede quitarle los ojos de encima! En ocasiones se sienta a merendar con ella en el receso y... —chasqueó la lengua— a mí me late que sí le gusta, le presta mayor atención que a otras jevas.

—¡Vaya, lo que se descubre cada día! Es como afirma mi abuelo, un nuevo día trae nueva sorpresas o algo así era. Nomás eso no era lo que iba a preguntar, ¿qué hacías tú en el baño de chicas, Tiny?

Tiny no contestó a mi interrogativa, se echó sobre el respaldo y lanzó una risa tan tronante que la profesora se nos quedó viendo bastante. _Maldito Tiny_. Claro, para cada regla existe su excepción y lo nuestro es pura broma. Las verdaderas pervertidas son las mujeres. _Que si el trasero, el paquete de seis, los brazos, las piernas, la cara, el color de ojos, los músculos_ ¡rayos!

Cambiando de tema, yo no soy el más indicado para criticar, con omisión de que estaría mal, las tendencias sexuales del prójimo. Laura hablaba de las chicas, mas si hubiera abarcado a hombres y mujeres. A mí no se me ha visto al lado de una chica. Como expuse no me interesa, a pesar de que probé que me gustan las mujeres, entorpecería mis designios de ubicar a Chase. Aunque sí sé, de primera fuente, que Laura es el doble de menos que yo para tachar a los otros. Le guardo un secreto desde tercero: Es bisexual. La atrapé desprevenida besándose en la boca con una de sus amiguitas. Intentó en balde persuadirme que ella estaba "experimentando" que no le gustaban las chicas. Al ver que no me convenció en absoluto, dijo que prefería a los chicos. Una noticia como esa armaría un revuelo tremendo en la escuela, me hizo jurar que no se lo revelaría a nadie, siquiera a Jermaine y Tiny, en contraste ella se comprometió a no burlarse otra vez de mi ascendencia asiática ni cotillear que yo no le había metido mano a ninguna mujer —y luego nos acusan de fisgones— la verdad es que no tenía intenciones de propagar lo que mis ojos testificaron, sin embargo, como pude sacarle ventaja a la situación le seguí la corriente y me valió para extorsionarla.

En cierto modo, conjeturar que Megan era lesbiana para decepción de Ping Pong dibujó el amago de una sonrisa amarga en mis labios. Demonios, ¿cuándo mi amigo creció y dejó atrás toda su infancia? Cuasi ni es la sombra del niño que solía recordar: Era tan despistado. Pero ahora creo que es más observador que Tiny y yo. En ese momento yo pensaba que mi historia con Megan había llegado a su punto final y no retornaríamos a hablarnos. Como había sido de costumbre. Si bien me pareció creer que unos minutos antes de dar inicio a la clase de biología ese mismo día, ella venía hacia la mensa en la que estaba sentado con Jermaine y Tiny. No sé si iba hacerlo o era imaginación mía pues que Laura la interceptó. Sea de lo que sea que tuvieron que conversar fue breve, el profesor entró al acto. Su materia no me ha imputado dificultades, es de la clase de hombre que aprueba a todo el mundo. Sus clases son bien animadas e interactivas. No, no interactivas en ese sentido si no que los alumnos pueden hablar libremente ¿si me entienden? Comparto la opinión de que la biología es sugestiva, de ahí a tomármela como algo serio no estoy seguro. No creo que me guste con tanta intensidad para una carrera.

—Chino... chino... voltea acá... ¡chino! —me llamaba Tiny en bisbiseos, en vista que no le hacía caso. Se puso a arrojarme bolas de papel rasgadas de su cuaderno ¡cuando sabe que lo odio! De seguir ese curso de acción el cuaderno no le perdurará, de mala gana viré— ¿a que no lo coges? Te he concertado para hoy un encuentro por una suma de cinco grandes.

Encuentro es la manera de denominar a los enfrentamientos o peleas callejeras.

—¿Por cinco grandes?

—Sí, tú sabes hermano, cinco...

—¡Sí, sé lo que es cinco grandes! ¡No me lo aclares! —interrumpí impaciente—. Lo que no sé es ¿cómo?

—Ayer. Un bravucón apareció buscando al campeón demandando un enfrenamiento como si trabajáramos para él. Presumía que podía vencerlo y yo le dije que conocía al campeón, o sea tú, y contactarlo si pagaba, ¿te lo tragas? Pretendía confrontarte sin dinero, ¡ah! Estaba a punto de ofrecer menos de dos grandes cuando me puse a regatear y engatusarlo, que no lo aceptarías y esas cosas, ¡cayó redondo!

—¿Un bravucón? ¿y qué tal es? —inquirió Jermaine, quien estuvo oyendo.

—Un hombre como cualquiera, cabello oscuro, unos centímetros más alto, ¡qué importa su aspecto! Él no es nada que nuestro héroe no pueda destruir.

—¡Cierto! —corroboré con una sonrisa muy dilatada.

Al mismo tiempo, sonó el timbre. ¡Genial, hora de pirarse! De un porrazo cerré el cuaderno. Alrededor todos repetían aquello mismo, unos más adelantados. El profesor no se movió de su lugar.

—¡Deténganse, no he dado la orden de que salgan! —él aguardó que dejáramos de hacer lo que hacíamos, para tener la garantía que no lo repetiría y atendíamos a sus instrucciones—. Antes debo participarles una información, a causa que se acerca nuestra primera práctica en laboratorio decidí que se efectuaría en parejas asignadas por mí. En la próxima clase ya les indicaré cómo nos vamos a distribuir...

Al instante, hirvió un bullicio en reproche al descontento, en general, por la imposición de compañeros. El pobre profesor trató de frenar el griterío y explicar sus razones. Sólo que no se lo permitieron. Jermaine nos hizo unas señas a Tiny y a mí para que lo siguiéramos hacia la puerta y fugarnos de forma inadvertida. Mis instintos me dicen que "en la próxima clase" tendrá que escribir en el pizarrón esa distribución. Su voz se mezclaba y confundía entre las demás. Apenas se sabía a cuál pertenecía. Para las personas que me prestaron su atención y todavía se acuerdan que había dicho que no peleaba a no ser que necesitaba plata, les aclaro que semanas atrás Tiny ha estado muy empecinado en comprar un apartamento. Jermaine y yo acordamos ayudarlo a él y en conjunto a nosotros proponiéndole una sociedad, a lo que Tiny muy entusiasta accedió que pudiéramos convivir juntos, de corazón, por lo que hemos estado recaudando fondos. En lo que a mí concierne me gusta saborear la idea de empezar a vivir independiente.

Son complicadas las razones por las que Tiny está ansioso por mudarse, pero en principio tienen mucha relación con que pase las noches en mi casa o la de Jer o en las calles. No he tenido el atrevimiento de notificarle a Dashi o a mi abuelo mi decisión mas preveo sus reacciones. Mi papá sufriría un ataque de apoplejía. A menos que anunciara que me voy a casar pronto, mi lugar está en el techo de mi padre, es lo que dicta la tradición y el motivo de que haya tantas familias conviviendo el mismo espacio (si jamás se trasladan es lógico). Yo no soy quien para rebatir o cuestionar nuestras costumbres, no obstante, aquella en singular me parece una exageración y más que simpatizo con los trotamundos...

De regreso; Jermaine, Tiny y yo comentábamos sobre la última acotación que recibimos en clase de biología y su repercusión. Admitiré que no me traía buena espina esta "asignación de parejas". Lo que temía era que me pusieran al lado de alguien que ni era capaz de tolerar. Pues la empresa de este ejercicio era para alejarnos de quienes estábamos habituados por lo regular, en pocas palabras ni Jermaine ni Tiny. Ni yo percibía que estaba tan malhumorado en consecuencia de este hecho que tiré la puerta de casa, cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y me restregué con fuerza desfogándome con vehemencia:

—¡Coño a la puta madre, ¿POR QUÉ?!

—Omi, ¿llegaste? —se anunció una voz queda. Me destapé poniendo los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Abuelo? ¿Eres tú? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

¡¿El abuelo aquí?! No es que no me complazca que venga a visitarme, es que ¡rayos, ¿no se supone que iba a estar solo?! Y para colmo he dicho esa grosería a voces. Sería un auténtico milagro el interpelado que no me hubiera oído. Por otro lado, no debería asombrarme como entró porque, cuando era niño, le adquirieron un duplicado de la llave para "cuidarme". _Era un pequeño terremoto_. Corrí hacia el sitio en el que emanaba la voz, justo en el jardín. Él estaba para podar un arbusto, ¿labores de jardinería a esta hora? En cuanto me vio, se paró despacio sonriendo tenuemente. Su ropa se había ensuciado de lodo y ramillas. Parecía que no lo observó o no le afectaba. A su edad prolongada, sus movimientos se asemejaban a la velocidad y agilidad de, uhm, una persona joven… ¡sí! Maravilloso, lo sé. Sólo que existían momentos en que no lograba evitar preocuparme. El abuelo Fung ya no posee esa vitalidad y fuerza de su juventud, tiene que cuidarse. Inclusive mi padre piensa en ello, con las miles enfermedades emigratorias de occidente, es un alivio que haya llegado a su longevidad sano. De hecho, Dashi me reconoció que cuando no había nacido aún él era más dinámico. En la actualidad está más tranquilo. Me irrita que a veces, estando yo aquí, se esfuerza. No soy un adorno (con lo que me toca velar por el adolescente de mi padre y a mi abuelo). Aunque lo entiendo: la frustración de sentirse inservible es insoportable. Me pregunto si seré parecido a él cuando cumpla sus años. De muchacho fue un poderoso adversario.

—¡Oh Omi! Imaginé que eras tú. Oí la puerta cerrarse.

—Sí, pero ¿abuelo no deberías estar en tu tienda?

—¡Ah eso! No te preocupes —sonrió blandiendo la mano como manoteando a un mosquito en el aire—, la tienda podrá sobrevivir sin mí hoy, ¿no crees? Tu padre se le imposibilitará regresar y me solicitó venir, quise que fuera una sorpresa y como tenía mi propia llave, por eso no te avisamos, ojalá puedas disculparme... ¡en fin! Me detuve a observar el jardín entre tanto te esperaba y pensé que necesitaban una mano —dijo con parquedad, escondiendo las manos atrás— ¡ven Omi! Auxíliame con esto.

—¡Ah sí, sí, por supuesto! —borboté atropelladamente.

Me descolgué la mochila del hombro y bajé la cremallera de mi chaqueta para una mayor comodidad, arrojándola y acudí con él pisando la maleza. Nunca tuve las agallas suficientes para rebelarme contra una petición/orden del abuelo. Tal vez porque tenía esa impresión de inspirar respeto. ¡Uf, cuánta hierba mala crece! Demoré truncando esos retoños. Y después el trabajo que pasé buscando la cortadora de césped y echarla andar. Todavía huelo el vapor que salió de ella ¡puaj! Por no mencionar que se metía dentro de mis cuencas oculares. Bajo mi concepto, el abuelo Fung es el hombre más ilustrado que conozco, y eso es un grado dificilísimo de alcanzar, no estimo a muchas personas más listas que yo, porque lo soy, casi todos quieren pasar por inteligentes cuando ni siquiera saben sumar dos más dos. Mi abuelo cosechó su riqueza de la cantidad de libros que ha leído (de niño me parecía que consultó la mercancía entera de su librería y de grande no he alterado demasiado esa perspectiva) y su facultad de extraerse para contemplar y analizar su entorno. Manejo un léxico, a lo mejor, un poco más amplio que la mayoría de tanto pegarme a él. Luchaba entonces con la grama, sí que estaba segregando sudor —ni en las peleas me canso así—, empero al menos llevaba una guarda camisa. De pronto, Fung apuntó a un árbol.

—Omi, ¡frena un segundo! Quisiera mostrarte una cosa. Mira hacia allá, ¿te recuerda algo?

Feliz de tomar un minuto de descanso de la máquina, obedecí y paré. Giré la cabeza al sitio en que señalaba, el sol brillaba tan fuerte que de modo instintivo entorné los ojos colocando la palma de mi mano arriba de la vista resguardándome. Era un árbol alto y tronco robusto. Para saber qué tan viejo es uno he repasado que hay que enumerar los anillos de su corteza. De acuerdo, no soy un experto en esto si bien si no me equivoco es un árbol magnolia, ¿de qué tipo? No lo sé, aparte de eso no entendía su punto.

—Lo siento, no lo recuerdo —contesté.

Mi _maestro_ no se mostró ofendido en nada, podría apostar que se hubiera pasmado en caso de dar una respuesta afirmativa.

—Yo planté este bonito árbol el día en que viniste al mundo. Fue mi regalo de bienvenida. Tu papá y yo lo nombrábamos árbol Omi. Pienso que cada acto importante de la vida debe celebrarse sembrando un árbol y aunque te parezca una ridiculez, puedes sacar lecciones de él. Fíjate en las marcas arraigadas en el corazón del árbol no fueron asentadas allí como una prenda de vestir que se puede poner y despojar para satisfacer el capricho de un lapso, hubo necesidad de tiempo y esmero para que creciera y llegara a ser en lo que es ahora, ¿no crees que es una alegoría visible del carácter de los humanos? Es una verdad infalible. Nosotros nos moldeamos en lo que hacemos y dejamos que nos hagan pues que somos el puro reflejo de lo que hicimos en el pasado. Sembramos cizaña para obtener malas hierbas. Sembramos un naranjo para obtener naranjas. Y este árbol, en especial, fue criado con tanto cariño al igual que tú —suspiró en tono soñador— que confío que a su momento perfecto tú traerás buenas cosas, asimismo como este árbol nos aporta a quienes custodiaron a él y a las otras personas sombra, oxígeno, bienestar y ¡deliciosas frutas!

El anciano se agachó a levantar del suelo una fruta. Yo desvié la mirada, brusco, fue uno de los escasos intervalos que anhelaba que la tierra se abriera por la mitad y que me tragara o despedazara pues que no podía contener la vergüenza. En mi conciencia había un atisbo de perturbación. _No, yo no soy bueno_. Y romper las ilusiones de mi abuelo... si él había creído durante este tiempo en la inmaculada conducta de su nieto ¿qué razón había para refutárselo? A la larga se acabó averiguando que estaba en lo cierto en una cosa: La vida nos devuelve lo que le damos. Mal por mal. Bien por bien. No lo pensé en seguida, en realidad en nada. Mi abuelo me enseñó tanto y yo no lo tomé en cuenta o agradecérselo. Bueno, es tarde para arrepentirse y pedir disculpas.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido en la escuela? ¡Cuéntame! —inquirió intrigado.

—Ah... no hay demasiado que contar. El maestro de biología avisó que el siguiente trabajo práctico sería en parejas impuestas por él.

—Entiendo, ¿fue por eso que gritaste esa palabrota?

—¡No me digas que escuchaste eso! —gemí contrayendo los labios con pesar—. Perdona, supuse que nadie estaba por aquí.

—No estoy sordo, hijo mío. Acepto tus excusas —asintió él—. Descuida, hay montones de trabas en el camino al éxito, pero nada grave y tú eres un muchacho listo, sabrás apañártelas. ¿Acaso no comentaste en otra oportunidad que el profesor es flexible y aprobabas con él en todo? Oye, hace meses he querido preguntarte ¿has pensado con detenimiento a qué te vas a dedicar al graduarte? Si es una carrera te aconsejo que indagues cuándo deberás presentarte a las pruebas de la universidad.

—Son en junio, aplica a todas las áreas. Pues me sofoca serte sincero abuelo, sin embargo, ando embrollado con ese asunto. No estoy muy seguro, por una parte me llama la atención proseguir con las artes marciales, quizá implantar una escuela o afiliarme a una y enseñar, y por la otra cara me inclino hacia las ciencias sociales, derecho o estudios internacionales o estudios políticos —respondí rascándome la nuca.

—Muchacho querido, dividido entre la educación y la instrucción a la política —soltó para sí mismo.

—Extraño, ¿verdad? —culminé poniendo una mueca.

—No lo es. Podrías elegir una o todas, ¿quién dice que todas no consiguen apasionarte de igual magnitud? Mi recomendación sería que un día en que te desocupes te pongas a revisar con calma las opciones, las aptitudes y el campo. Lo que te ofrece ahora y luego. No sientas angustia porque estés indeciso, ése es el mejor estado para cualquiera. ¡En una tendrás que encajar, no lo pongo en duda!

—Gracias abuelo —murmuré entrecortado.

—De nada —sonrió aproximándose, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda y variando de tema— ¡ah! Y por curiosidad, ¿de qué consiste el trabajo práctico que realizarás en tu clase de biología?

Mientras estábamos hablando, adentrándonos a la casa. Vi a Dojo encaramado a la ventana de mi cuarto mirando hacia abajo. Error mío dejarla entreabierta. Debo estar más pendiente cómo abandonaba mi habitación al salir. ¡De la que me salvé! Tuve a rebosar de suerte esa vez, es la pregunta más simple que me pueden hacer y alcanza a desarmarme con facilidad. Seamos honestos, el futuro, lo que hay afuera, me cohíbe. He estado de sobra acostumbrado a plantar firmemente los pies en el presente para suplir los hábitos. Pretendía no hacer nada y aguardar hasta que llegara. No obstante, es la clase de obligaciones que no puedes relegar a más tarde. Mis aspiraciones al mundo de la política no son nuevas. De niño yo sabía que cuando creciera iba a optar un cargo fundamental. Con relación al ejercicio del derecho... la observación surgió de una adivina que me leyó el porvenir y afirmó con íntegra seguridad que me graduaría de la escuela de derecho, investigué y resumamos que despertó mi interés. A lo que mi abuelo señalaba que la mejor etapa es cuando estás confundido su intención era indicar es que ese santiamén las personas más que en ninguna ocasión están enfrascadas en desenmarañar ese enredo. Lógico, ¿no?

Ella vaticinó que uno de mis mejores amigos traicionaría mi amistad en unos años y que, de ignorar sus advertencias, continuaría el recorrido de mi hermano. Hay cualidades entre los dos que coindicen, odio ser yo quien lo avale, Fung también lo dijo y agregó que dos de las diferencias que nos individualizan es que a mí la ambición no me vuelve "loco" —sí, es el término conveniente para una explicación desarrollada— ni desestimo a los demás. Chase arrinconó a los que le rodeaban y se sumió en la oscuridad, nadie estaba allí para rescatarlo. En cierto modo me da una pizca de lástima. No tuvo las mismas utilidades que yo y debido a eso está cómo tiene que estar.

El abuelo no es de cerca mejor cocinero que mi padre o yo, mas es acogedor comer con otra persona en adición de Dojo. A las siete de la noche tras trabajar en unos deberes escolares, me senté a ver televisión, a matar estas ansias de aburrimiento. El dúo más célebre, cómico y adorado jamás antes visto del gato y el ratón se apoderó de la pantalla. No soy de los que frecuenta a buscar entretenimiento en equipos eléctricos, pues no me satisface en lo mínimo, prefiero optimizar mis habilidades en artes marciales o cualquier actividad que se recree en el aire libre. Pese, estaba dispuesto a formalizar una excepción con estas caricaturas sádicas. Es súper hilarante ver como se lastiman entrambos y cada reciente intento es más rebuscado y doloroso que su antecesor, me sacan incluso lágrimas de las carcajadas. Que rememorase estas eran mis series favoritos de pequeño y ahora. De antuvión interrumpió el repique del teléfono de la sala. Participé alzando la voz que yo tomaría la llamara, para que el abuelo se quedara en el lugar que estaba.

—¿Diga?

— _¿Chino? ¡¿Sigues en tu casa?! A esta hora tenías que estar en la calle, ¿se te olvidó que hoy tienes un enfrentamiento? Ya el tipo está aquí y, si quieres saber, furioso._

Con disimulo, volteé a la cocina, Fung canturreaba una melodía alegre, ensimismado en lo suyo. Cubrí el auricular con la mano.

—Diablos, Tiny, ocurrió un acontecimiento imprevisto y me descuidé —mascullé—. Saldré allá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No volverá a suceder.

Me apresuré a trancar el teléfono y apagar la tele. Le dije a Fung que iría a estudiar, para un examen, encerrado en mi cuarto y si alguien preguntaba por mí no quería que me molestara. Esta norma se adjudicaría a él y a juzgar por las apariencias se tragó mi mentira, no protestó si no que susurró algo parecido a: Ve tranquilo. Escalé los escalones de dos en dos. Aseguré mi puerta echando el pestillo por medida de prevención. No es que desconfíe de mi abuelo, sería feo si dijera que sí, es de antemano. Da la casualidad que no marchaba a un concurso de belleza podía permanecer con esta ropa. El único accesorio adicional fueron unas vendas para proteger mis manos y muñecas. Mis manos... curtidas de numerosos combates, llenas de costras, ampolletas y sangre de mis adversarios cada noche. Mi familia no parece notarlo. Quién pronosticaría que estas manos ásperas de luchador serían hábiles, aparte de repartir puñetazos y sostener un lápiz, para _acariciar_ y etcétera. ¡Ejem! Claro que no vacilé ahí, fui rápido. A la postre, abrí la ventana de par en par.

— _¿De veras vas a salir y abandonar a tu pobre abuelo inocente? Si te descubre infraganti romperás en su corazón en miles de pedazos, ¿te gustaría esa imagen?_ —poniendo los ojos en blanco me di la media vuelta. Dojo me miraba con reproche, batiendo la colita, desde mi cama.

—Es por una causa noble: ayudar a Tiny, el abuelo lo aprobaría —repliqué.

— _¡Oh sí, y yo te creo! Pero abunda un despliegue de maneras de conseguir dinero que no implican la necesidad que te partas los nudillos y lesiones a otros chicos, ¿te suena la frase "entrena para no pelear"? —_ insistió Dojo.

—¡¿Otros chicos?! —reí con amargura—. Yo golpeo a chicos que han golpeado a muchos otros chicos desamparados. Les doy una sopa de su propia medicina. No hace falta que lo describas así, es temporal, hasta que encuentre a Chase.

— _Chase, tu hermanito Chase_ —bufó mi lagarto cabeceando— _el zutano Chase por el que metes las manos al fuego y engañas a tu abuelo y tu padre y luego te remuerde en el alma, una situación similar a la de ahora. Mira chico, sé que tu abuelo desearía que te pusieras EN VERDAD a estudiar. Déjame darte un preámbulo de lo que acontecerá: Una pelea de gallos, alcohol, apuestas, sangre, contusiones nulas, ¡policía! En serio, no merece el riesgo, ¿has imaginado pensar que pasaría si la policía interviene?_ —inquirió alarmado—. _Con lo que te costó apaciguar a los ánimos de tu familia..._

—Se lo prometí a Tiny. Nunca fallo a mi palabra.

— _A ellos les prometiste que te portarías bien._

—¡Suficiente! —grité—. Creo que exageras Dojo, la policía no ha tenido necesidad de aparecerse ya que no lo sabe y no acontecerá. Volveré pronto, empieza a contar los minutos que tardo. Estaré bien.

Alargué el brazo sujetando una rama de la magnolia a mi nombre, subí mi pie al alféizar de la ventana y salté, colgándome del árbol. Balanceé las piernas de atrás hacia adelante para aumentar el impulso y me lancé a tierra firme en una voltereta. Fue un aterrizaje perfecto en el que caí de pie. _Fue fácil para la primera vez_. Eché a correr. Claro está no organizábamos las peleas a plena vista en el que cualquiera pudiera mangonearse, habíamos pensado en los peligros y en consecuencia, invadimos un viejo almacén de textiles que quebró hace varios años cuyo sótano amplio decidimos emplear para estos fines.

De igual forma hay vigilancia, contamos con alguien que se queda en la puerta a rondar, condescendiendo el acceso a sólo personas "deseadas _"_ (ni requiero que me escrudiñen, tengo pase de cortesía) y si albergan indicios de moros en la costa nos alerta para despejar. Ahora si la gente transborda bebidas alcohólicas de contrabando o instaura apuestas, es su problema. Bajé las escaleras de metal a mi encuentro con la pelea. Se sorprendería de la cantidad de miembros o quiénes asisten a este evento. Suele ser concurrido. A mi posición auscultaba con perfecta nitidez los rugidos hambrientos de ansias por ver sangre y bofetones. Vi de soslayo a Jermaine y Tiny, empero no me reuní con ellos. Fui sin más al centro de la arena, un hombre del público se interpuso y tuve que empujarlo para que no me estorbara.

—Llegaron a mis oídos que alguien me buscaba. Bueno, ¡aquí estoy!

¿Cabello oscuro y unos centímetros más alto? ¿Un hombre igual a otro? Cuanto antes Tiny debe revisarse con su oftalmólogo. El tipo en cuestión era un gigante, calculo al tanteo uno noventa y tres de estatura, igual que Clay podría ser, cabello negro, piel cobriza y tenía los pies más grandes que haya visto. Las venas del cuello se le hinchaban. Apretaba los puños. Dejó escapar una risilla sardónica en seguida de verme. En comparación, yo era "menudo" y liviano. El tamaño no me intimida y las burlas tampoco me humillan. Con cara de fastidio crucé los brazos bajo el pecho.

—¿Tú eres el campeón? —me acusó con su dedo pringado y regordete—. ¡¿Eres CHINO?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a enseñarme a hablar chino, es tu poder?! ¡Tú no intimidas! No comprendo cómo es que eres el campeón, yo creo que es porque los otros te dejaban ganar.

—¿Esto todo lo que sabes hacer: Un bocaza? —dije sin alterarme, limpiando la saliva de mi rostro. Él escupía mientras hablaba—. Cinco segundos y nada más has abierto esa enorme boca, yo pensaba que íbamos a pelear. Qué decepción. Es una pena que sea yo quien lo diga, pero sí soy el campeón y si quieres averiguar el por qué, te espero aquí… —dictaminé con aplomo poniéndome en guardia. No voy a reverenciar a este imbécil.

Decidí que él inaugurara la pelea, quería fijarme en sus movimientos y descubrir su técnica. Nomás lo que investía a mi contendiente no era su pericia o su fuerza si no su evidente falta de escrúpulos, durante diez minutos el hombre se dedicó a provocarme: me llamó mariquita, gritó todos los insultos conocidos, escupió mi cara, pateó a mi dirección arena del sótano, y mancilló a mis padres, sobre todo a mi madre. En ningún lance salí de mis casillas como él codiciaba: Cediendo a la cólera y perdiendo la concentración. Los espectadores se aburrían y abucheaban a ambos, designándonos cobardes. Yo podía resistirlo. Él no y arremetió con fiereza. Tiró un golpe a mi derecha. Lo esquivé desplazándome al sentido contrario. Repitió el mismo ataque con la otra mano y volví a sortearlo. Pegó un puñetazo a la pared cuando me agaché. Unos pedazos de concreto se desplomaron. Intentó vaciar mi aire impactando el puño a mi costado, rechacé su golpe. Echando chispas en los ojos estuvo a punto de meter sus nudillos en mi cara a excepción que lo pude evitar empujándolo. Antes que pudiera izar la pierna, lo pateé primero. Sin esperar nada a cambio contraataqué y le propiné un segundo puntapié. El matón dio contra el piso con las extremidades extendidas y la cara amoratada de la sangre que acumulaba presión en su cabeza, un coágulo prorrumpía de su nariz.

Arrugó la nariz conteniendo el ramalazo. Me lanzó una profunda mirada de odio y se puso de pie de nuevo, probó su suerte con una patada la cual me trasladé a tiempo. Golpeó tres veces seguiditas y a las tres las devolví. El cuarto porrazo rozó mi estómago. Retrocedí un paso. El aludido no tuvo muestras de piedad y me tiró otra coceadura dirigida a mi cabeza. Giré sobre mi propio eje escapando de su pataleo y rompí su raíz, derribándolo al suelo. El hombre se agarró del pecho gimiendo con rigidez, sonreí conforme apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Quería que supiera que yo lo estaba disfrutando. Con torpeza se paró. Debe ser que fracturé las falanges de sus manos porque sus pies insistieron en patear, para su fortuna mis palmas detuvieron a la mitad de camino sus azotes. A una velocidad fulminante envió un codazo contra mi cara. A último segundo de que acertara huí.

 _Bueno, fue suficiente, te divertiste Omi. Demos por terminado este combate y no alarguemos el sufrimiento de este adefesio, quedará muy mal parado el pobre_. En vano, quiso imitar una de mis acometidas cortando mi raíz con el piso, brinqué por encima y encajé mi zapato en su nariz. ¡Crack! El dulce sonido de la victoria. Todos saben que cuando se oye ese sonido es porque alguien se ha fracturado algo, diría que fue la nariz. El hombre salió volando y se derrumbó bocabajo. ¡Uf! Qué dolor, el dentista recibirá una vista mañana. Unos brazos me arrastraron fuera del área de lucha, felicitándome con palmadas en la espalda y chillando de júbilo.

—¡¿No se los dije?! ¡Este chico es asombroso! ¡Sabía que podías vencerlo! —sonrió Tiny, guardándose en los bolsillos dinero de las apuestas.

—Sí —afirmé—. Honestamente este tipo estaba muerto desde que lo vi. Ya me dije: Caerá en un dos por tres. No era rival de mis prodigiosas destrezas, tardé porque quería brindar al público un espectáculo.

—¡Vámonos a festejarlo! —sugirió Jermaine entusiasta. Todos lo aprobaron aullando más fuerte. ¡Rayos, qué bueno que no uso audífonos!

—Yo creo que no hermano. Estoy que huelo a muerto —dije alzando una axila y desviando rápido la nariz, Tiny se acercó a olerme y obtener su versión de los hechos. Yo lo aparté de un codazo— mejor voy a casa a preparar una ducha.

—¡Al diablo con eso, tienes prohibido perderte la celebración! —carcajeó Tiny alegre.

—¡CHINO CUIDADO! —rugió Jermaine.

 _A ver, juguemos a las adivinanzas: El hombre está apuntándome con una pistola por atrás, ¡muy sucio!_ Ni le di plazo para que presionara el gatillo, en un rebote volteé y descargué una enérgica patada en su patada mandándolo a volar. El arma de fuego resbaló de su mano y se fue rodando. La pateé lejos para que no la localizara.

—Eres una persona horrible, debería desfigurarte la cara para que todo el mundo observe lo feo que luces tanto adentro como por fuera, pero estoy en medio de una fiesta en mi honor.Y por cierto... el idioma es mandarín.

No me malentiendan, situaciones extremas medidas desesperadas. En esta zona me urge ser rudo. Al lado de mis amigos acudí a uno de los pocos pub nocturnos abiertos donde venden tequila, billar y uno es libre de fumar cigarrillos, comparecieron en general los espectadores que fueron a la pelea. A Tiny y Jermaine les abstrae ese juego y echarse palos y más palos a lo ancho y largo. A veces uno se emborracha. Por increíble que parezca no me gusta mucho el aguardiente. Imaginaba que cuando lo bebería degustaría un néctar exquisito, en su lugar me dejó un sabor amargo y reseco que no pude extirpar de mi lengua tras quinientos tragos de agua mineral, para disimular cogía mi bebida, la sorbo un par de veces y luego no la toco. Limitándome a practicar mí pool —este deporte en lo personal no es mi predilecto y no sé qué le ven de entretenido, yo lo juego a manera de pasar el rato con mis amigos. Ellos son fanáticos y me adiestraron a jugarlo—. Pensándolo mejor el alcohol no le hace justicia a mi organismo. Si anhelo estar en forma, eso le haría mal.

Disculpen que sea tan brutal, hay una cosa que no me explico, si pululan miles de campañas en contra del exceso del alcohol y de los cigarrillos (inclusive las drogas) cada año ¿para qué la gente reanuda produciéndolos? Y de ser así, ¿por qué se amontonan compradores?... ¿Estrés? ¿Depresión? ¿Atraer la atención? Hombre, el ser humano es por naturaleza creativo, hallarían diversas maneras de lidiar con eso. No es la única vía disponible. Respuesta: Suicidio masoquista.

—Oye chino —siseó Jermaine, era su turno. Jugábamos bola 8. Tiny estaba muy enajenado fumando para percatarse de nuestra conversación— no voltees, empero hay un tipo extraño detrás de ti.

Omitiendo la advertencia de Jermaine, me volví de reata obviando la discreción. Se trataba del mismo hombre con que tropecé previo a la pelea, retozaba solitario el pool, aislado de los demás. Era insólito que no se hubiera quitado la capucha todavía, ¿cuál era el peligro? Aquí no entraba la lluvia, ¿se escondía de alguien? En lo que cabe de la medida ordinaria reconozco a todas las caras que merodean por estos lados. A él no lo había visto y a pesar le otorgaron el acceso, ¡¿cómo lo habrá hecho?! ¿Y qué es lo que querrá? Mi amigo me haló obligándome a poner de frente.

—¡No seas cara de tabla! ¿Quieres exponerte?

—Concédeme un minuto, Jer, no me sobreprotejas... —pedí. Traje conmigo el taco hasta la mesa de billar que reservó nuestro intruso—. ¿Le molesta si me uno?

No respondió, en posición y concentrado a fondo, expulsó con el taco la bola blanca y botó contra dos. Solamente la bola violeta descendió por el agujero de la esquina izquierda, entre tanto la otra bola amarilla pegó con la banda y rodó unos centímetros de su trayectoria. Él retrocedió, dejándome espacio. _Seamos suaves para no asustarlo_. Me incliné sobre la recta. Barrí con la mirada, pensando acerca de mi próximo movimiento y decidí ir por una facilita. La bola blanca y la bola azul colisionaron, la fuerza de repulsión las hizo recular ejerciendo con igual intensidad. La bola azul desapareció de vista metiéndose en el agujero del flanco derecho. Le insinué a mi opositor que debía relevarme mediante un ademán. Sin subyugar a gran esfuerzo logró impeler a cuatro bolas a la par. Silbé de la admiración. Quise extraerle una conversación y todos mis intentos fracasaron. El misterioso caballero era muy callado y en exceso talentoso en el billar. Le pregunté si era ferviente a las peleas callejeras, si era su primera aparición en una, procurando ser amigable, inclusive convertí el amistoso juego en un desafío de habilidades: Quien ganara tenía que pagar cien dólares al contrario. No objetó, por lo que interpreté de buena gana mi oferta. Estaba boquiabierto (o dicho con formalidad: abatido y los ojos desenfocados de la incredulidad), sin embargo, por una gran diferencia fui derrotado.

—Bueno, vaya... una apuesta es una apuesta. Felicidades misterioso hombre.

Saqué la billetera del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros para pagarle cuando él se marchó de improviso, apremiante se bebió lo que le quedaba de cerveza y regresó el taco. Lo perseguí a las afueras del local. Por fortuna, no se distanció demasiado. Lo llamé con voz al cuello agitando el papel verde. Él no oyó y prosiguió andando como sin querer la cosa. Corrí para alcanzarlo con el dinero en la mano cuando comprendí que estaba alejándome más y más. En realidad no iba hacia algún lado a lo sumo.

—¡Basta! ¿Qué te propones con eso? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —pregunté empezando a enfadarme, supongo que debí iniciar por ahí en vez de ponerme con rodeos innecesarios.

El forastero se dio la vuelta y se reveló ante mí: el cabello rojo sucio, desvaído y revuelto le caía sobre su piel apergaminada del rostro laxo y estirado, sus pómulos marcados parecían ora chupados, su labio inferior estaba partido fue la pausa en que reparé que en sí su porte estaba astroso a rajatabla, en los contornos de sus ojos negros (que no eran ni penetrantes si no apagados y carente de expresión) bajo las cuencas oscuras y profundas emergieron unas arrugas proporcionándole un aspecto mucho mayor. De no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos no habría sospechado siquiera que este era el genuino Jack Spicer, los años en la cárcel lo habían transformado en una criatura que reflejaba su actual estado decadente.

—¡Omi! —clamó Jack estrangulando un suspiro y en un tono de voz que daba la sensación que hemos sido amigos durante años abriendo los brazos—. Han pasado siglos... ¡Y mírate! —dio una palmada— eres un hombre hecho y derecho, bueno, un hombrecito ¿dieciocho o diecisiete? De niño llegabas a mis rodillas.

—¡ACÉRCATE UN PASO MÁS Y LO LAMENTARÁS, SPICER! —bramé conduciendo las manos a la altura de la cara. Listo para luchar.

—Tranquilízate, mi querido muchacho. No he venido a pelear contigo —explicó Jack en un deje de calma acompañado a un ademán—. Me halaga que me recuerdes después de 7 años. Aunque no como yo quisiera. No estoy resentido por ello, al contrario estás en tu completo derecho de despreciarme, fui un horrible hombre en el pasado ¡espantosamente horrible! —declaró metiéndose el puño a la boca reprimiendo un gimoteo.

—¿Quieres decir que no vienes a reclamar tu venganza? —indagué suspicaz.

—¿Venganza? ¡Oh no, ni pronuncies esa palabra tan pavorosa! Eso lo haría el antiguo Jack, el que atrapaste y encerraste en la prisión. Aquél hombre alevoso e impúdico. En cautiverio he tenido tiempo de reflexionar lo que he sido en el pasado y cuando veo todo lo que hice a fin de lastimar a la pobre Kimiko, a ti y a tantas personas inocentes, cuán equivocado estaba, me avergüenzo ¡no tengo perdón de Dios ni de nadie!

—¡Qué mentiroso eres Spicer! No vas a engañarme —dije con frialdad—. Porque si no mal me acuerdo habías usado ese truco antes, dijiste que te arrepentías de tus malos actos y a los meses consecutivos trataste de quemar vivos a Kimiko y Raimundo.

Su rostro se contorsionó, sus manos y mandíbula temblaban fuera de control. De improviso, sus ojos brillaban de la humedad en la penumbra. Simulaba a punto de llorar.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Me sentenciaron a causa de eso! —chilló él a la desesperada agarrándose de la cabeza— por más que me esfuerzo no borro ese monstruosidad de mi mente. Se queda soldado ahí. Está bien admito que allí sí fue un engaño, pero hoy es diferente ¡he rectificado! ¡De veras! Y si vas a juzgarme que sea por lo que soy en este momento y no por quien fui antaño. Concédeme un favor y óyeme, no tiene sentido que vaya a disculparme con Kimiko. Por el bien de ambos que yo permanezca alejado es la solución. En cambio, ¡a ti sí te puedo compensar!

—¡Yo no quiero nada que ver contigo, alimaña!

Jack se echó hacia adelante arrojándose sobre el ruedo de mi pantalón. Lo miré con asco y tiré de la prenda para soltarla de la presa del ex convicto.

—Tú no concibes ni una pequeña idea de lo que he sufrido estos últimos años —dijo Spicer agudizando el timbre de sus cuerdas vocales, era peligroso cuando hablaba en esa vibración. Así frecuentaba platicar "el viejo Jack"—. Te juro por lo que tú quieras que sí me reformé, sólo quiero hacer el bien a partir de ahora...

—¡No me toques maldito!

—¡TU MADRE! —rugió él en conjunto. Me paralicé entonces, mi cuerpo no manifestaba a ningún estímulo luego de escucharlo—, no pude evitar enterarme de la noticia en mi estadía en la penitenciaría. Yo lo ignoraba. Mí sentido pésame —helado y sin separar los labios, no me sacudí ni tercié—. Sabes, puedo ayudarte a encontrar el asesino de tu madre y a dar con las respuestas de tus dudas, mi apoyo sería valiosísimo, es lo que ansías ¿no?

 _Es una oferta tentadora_. Si llegó a tener conocimientos de mi situación es porque conoce a gente involucrada o que trabajó con los Lao Meng. Me preguntaba de qué forma surgió ese diálogo. Bien que eso no expresaba que olvidaría lo hecho por Jack y accedería a colaborar juntos. Y ya tenía una pista: Salvador Cumo. Debía ubicarlo. Manteniendo ese pensamiento:

—Tentador, pero no gracias. Sabré arreglármelas.

—Lo presagié —confirmó dolido, levantándose lentamente—. Entiendo tu punto de vista y lo respeto. Pero por si cambias de opinión, sabes donde contactarme.

Acto seguido, él caminó a la lobreguez de la noche dando traspiés.

* * *

 **N/A: Por fin ha llegado miércoles, el día de la semana favorita de todos porque hay una actualización de** _ **Las dos caras del destino.**_ **¡Llegamos al final del cuarto capítulo mis amores! Pasemos a las acotaciones de este episodio. El título es alusión a que Jack y Omi se encuentran cara a cara enfrentándose, en oposición al título del capítulo diez de** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **, Golpe a golpe** _ **,**_ **yo argumento y tú me contradices, tú sugieres algo y yo lo refuto.** **Bueno, ¿qué opinan? ¿Ustedes creen que él es un nuevo hombre o pura actuación? ¿se esperaban un arrepentimiento o apostaban por la venganza? Me inspiré en "Good Jack" para escribir sus líneas ¿saben? Quizás veamos a lo mejor más de Good Jack a lo largo de esta historia, pues yo no sé qué tan pulidas están sus habilidades en el pool, imagino que buenas porque no requiere gran esfuerzo físico como otro deporte. Como empezamos de atrás hacia adelante, vamos a otro de los aspectos destacados: ¿Omi se volvió loco? ¿la historia está clasificada como fantasía? ¿Por qué de repente él estaba hablando con Dojo? Si en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **parecía un lagarto común y corriente. No, los géneros son romance, acción, drama y espiritual. No hay nada fantasioso o sobrenaturalismo. Y Omi no está loco. Carezco de cualidad jurídica para decírselos, voy a dejar que ustedes adivinen lo de Dojo o mejor, lo interpreten. Es posible que no se percaten ahora mismo qué pasó y precisan revisar varios episodios antes de tener una respuesta. Si estoy de buen humor más adelante haría el intento de dar a conocer mi hipótesis...**

 **Francamente, yo estoy cansada de los estereotipos a los que nos han acostumbrado las telenovelas latinoamericanas y las películas estadounidenses, y antes que me critiquen o me llamen discriminadora u homofóbica o lo que sea, dije que Laura está inspirada en una persona de la vida real y esta persona es bisexual, me consta porque lo sé. No son invenciones. Y por lo común representan a los "no heterosexuales" en las historias heterosexuales con el papel del mejor amigo del o la protagonista o del cómico y en las historias homosexuales los heterosexuales somos los malos (de lo poco que he visto de historias slash). No quiero decir que todos los que tienen otra tendencia son malos. Es mentira. Son tan personas como los heterosexuales y sienten lo mismo diría yo, ¿por qué no darles un papel distinto? Y Laura es todo un personaje de novelas. Si se siente ofendido, no tengo problema porque abandone la lectura. Si no y comparte mi criterio, adelante amig . Lo aclaro porque de diez lectores uno es un Chavo del 8 que hay que explicarle punto por punto, igual que en la escuelita. Y sí, es absurdo que asuman algo cuando no saben ni de qué habla (juzgar a Megan de que sea lesbiana porque no ha tenido novio jamás en la vida o no se le ha visto), pero sucede y más con estas cosas de la sexualidad. Siempre he insistido: Hay que romper el tabú.**

 **En** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **me hubiera gustado tantear esa vena sabia del maestro Fung, aconsejando a Kim con sus frases típicas de la serie, sin embargo, no me fue posible ya que ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con él si no con su adorable nietecito. Aquí yo creo que sí se logrará por el vínculo familiar entre Omi y su abuelito, además de que va a ser fundamental las lecciones y la presencia de Fung mientras se entreteje esta historia. Durante la misma Omi estará en medio de dos caminos, envuelto en decisiones. Fung ejercerá una influencia para que se incline en uno de esos caminos. Por supuesto para bien. Ese cuento del árbol me gustó mucho, sacado del popular refrán "cosechamos lo que sembramos", pienso que abarca gran parte de la reflexión que trae esta historia y me pareció bueno incluirla a comienzos. En desarrollo veremos y estudiaremos a otras "filosofías". Ya que esta historia está narrada en pasado o en términos técnicos para un análisis, ruptura del plano temporal, aprovecho para saltar a través del tiempo, o sea que Omi narra desde el presente su pasado de tal modo que simultáneamente que ustedes van conociendo su historia él medita, analizando sus acciones pretéritas y de vez en cuando realizando sus comentarios personales. Lo admito, me inspiré en la novela argentina de Sábato,** _ **El túnel**_ **, extraordinario trabajo que hizo ese hombre. La diferencia es que Omi habla a mitad de la historia. No a partir del final. Quizá cuando lleguemos a donde "está en la actualidad" leamos todo en tiempo presente. Entonces sería en vez de decir: Él preguntó él pregunta.**

 **Una de las cualidades que me gustan de Omi es que es muy sincero y abierto, dice lo que piensa sin escrúpulos, ¿qué más puedo decir? Es divertidísimo escribir personajes arrogantes jajajaja Se los quería confesar antes que se me olvidara, no se despeluquen mis malvaviscos asados por el romance, todo a su debido tiempo. Está demás señalar que a mí me gusta el desarrollo de las cosas, por eso lento. Si vamos rápido nos vamos a estrellar y habrá meollos de por medio que no habrá quien lo entienda. En fin eso ha sido todo por hoy. Escríbanme lo que piensan, a lo mejor respondiendo las preguntas que hice al principio o algún comentario que quieran hacer que llamó su atención. Es válido. Yo estaré aguardando con ansias leer sus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por leerme, malvaviscos asados. Se les quiere y se les respeta, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de** _ **Las dos caras del destino.**_ **¡Cuídense!**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Saludos! ¡Felicitaciones, primer comentario! Pues yo hasta este momento estaba un poco alicaída, pero tu comentario me animó :) En efecto, Megan es una chica de armas tomar. Yo prefiero a las protagonistas con carácter. A mí lo que me gustó fue cuando Megan se devolvió a pisarle el pie al chico skater jajaja Fue muy gracioso. Pues estate pendiente porque el tema de los chicos skaters no acaba allí. Es cierto, Jack tiene más sentido que sea estadounidense, pero aquí tienes la sorpresa que fue la bomba de este capítulo: Jack no quiere vengarse si no ayudar a Omi, ¿qué tal, eh? ¡A qué no te lo esperabas! ¿Crees que miente? ¿y qué es parte de un plan maligno? Da para pensar mucho, es cierto cuando Jack era malo era un desquiciado, se nublaba por sus deseos de venganza para empeorar las cosas y digamos que su memoria no es tan mala. Pues sí, You're my spring es hermosa, toda historia romántica necesita una canción, aunque sea una, que sea lenta para los momentos de amor y ternura. Tocante a Me against to world, tú lo has dicho exactamente (el odio deriva de la envidia) y es su letra, además de su ritmo, lo que me encantó de la canción. Es de perseverancia. ¿Una actriz para Megan? ¿te refieres en versión niña o adolescente como ahora para este fic? Sí es niña, en caso de hacer una película de acción real para Duelo Xiaolin, yo propongo a Maddie Zigler, tiene el mismo color de pelo, los ojos claros y la estatura, ¿y tú? ¡Oh muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, leer y en especial comentar, me alegra el día! ¡Tú también ten una hermosa semana, Isabel! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**


	5. Pandemónium

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **5º**

 **Pandemónium**

Recuerdo que Spicer una vez me preguntó qué sentimiento era peor: cargar en la conciencia que tus padres estaban muertos o sobrellevar a cuestas su encono, es horrible que no puedan estar contigo esos seres amados, compartir juntos y sentir que te apoyan. Por otra parte que las únicas personas que deberían quererte te den la espalda suena mohíno. Yo podría pasar horas describiendo una lista entre diferentes situaciones tratando de plantearme una idea de cerca, aunque quizás ninguna de mis presunciones sean parecidas a la realidad. Mi abuelo considera que la muerte no certifica el fin de todo, es un estado de reposo y renovación para nuevos ciclos de existencia, si los humanos fuéramos inmortales con el tiempo añoraríamos a la muerte: el agotamiento, la sobrepoblación, etc. Por lo tanto, no debe temer de ella quien haya vivido bien, asumirla es gozar una existencia pacífica y harmoniosa ya que es algo que no podemos escapar. No me da miedo la muerte, pero arraigan momentos en que no dejo de reparar la ausencia de mi madre y voy a visitarla en el cementerio, le llevo flores e incienso. A veces me quedaba a limpiarla. Quisiera regular mis "citas" para que no fueran frecuentes, una cuestión que me está resultando difícil.

A la postre había caído el fin de semana, subsistí heroicamente sano y salvo a una noche de pelea: Sin policía, sin magulladuras permanentes, sin estupefacientes, sin embriaguez. Una pena que Jermaine no tuvo una mejor noche. Continuaba limpiándome el vómito. Al menos le saqué el lado bueno a aquel partido: volvía a posesionar la moto. Guardé el detalle de que había visto a Jack delante de mis amigos y mi familia. Suponía que los cuatro reaccionarían más o menos igual de alarmados. No tenía sentido involucrar a terceros en un problema que era mío. Estaba frustrado y desorientado, había visto pasar frente de mi nariz la oportunidad de machacar a Spicer; esperaba a un tipo hambriento de venganza y consumido por la saña, más listo y peligroso, siete años son más que suficiente para planear un contragolpe... en un sitio inundado de violencia ¿qué otra cosa podría cultivar de la peor calaña en la ciudad? ¡A ser _más_ belicoso! Lo último que yo hubiera supuesto era encontrar a un hombre cejado y al borde del lagrimeo derivado de un remordimiento.

No me tragaba ese rollo chimbo, ¿cómo es qué había cambiado? El problema era que nunca se podía confiar un mentiroso, de tantas argucias llega un determinado momento en que se zampa sus propios embustes y no puede identificarse a simple vista cuándo dice la verdad y cuándo una falacia, resumiendo un buen mendaz es aquel que se cree las farsas que dice y Spicer estaba bien adiestrado en ése arte. No sería la primera ocasión que él afirma afligirse como parte de su plan. Meditaría, quizás, que siendo un muchachito estúpido e ingenuo sería sencillo manipularme para llevarlo con Kim y Raimundo. No obstante, por mi culpa fue que lo sentenciaron. De otra suerte la sola alternativa que se me ocurría de la nueva actitud de Spicer era el milagro de las terapias de electroshock. Nadie, ni yo, se rectifican de golpe.

Mi cabeza era un pandemónium revuelto, o lo mayormente similar; tiraba al azar respuestas, afines a las mencionadas, en busca de una explicación lógica durante los días subsiguientes repitiéndome esa pregunta una y otra vez ¿qué urdía Spicer? a menudo me abstraía entre las clases y en casa, aparte de descubrir quién era el asesino de mi madre, nada que yo supiera me obsesionó tanto. Averiguó lo de mi madre, "uno de mis puntos delicados", desconozco porque al pensar en ella el corazón me da un retortijón. _¿Quién lo necesita?_ —interrumpió una voz dentro de mi mente— _tienes un plan, ¿no?_ A ciencia cierta no era una entidad que se le pudiera rotular de "plan". Una minúscula idea, que era todo lo que contaba.

 _Salvador Cumo alias el Hombre de Komodo o Komodo a secas_. Estuve investigando en internet y en libros lo relacionado a nombre de Komodo todo lo que tenía que estar al corriente así que di con las islas de Komodo y el Dragón de Komodo, decidí inclinarme por esta opción debido a la asociación de animales (mininos en este caso) con la gente de Chase a fin de hallar una conexión ¿por qué ese reptil? Sin duda era la única característica que ligaba con Cumo, mis deducciones variaban desde que mi sondeo se limitaba a un indonesio o un genuino Dragón de Komodo bípedo parlante de aspecto humano lo cual no me sorprendería; de niño conocí a una mujer con un gusto enfermizo y extraño hacia los gatos, su dieta incluía atún y leche, le encantaban que le rascaran detrás de las orejas y seleccionaba a los hombres con bigotes, si ella es real mi teoría no suena descabellada; ¡uf! ¿Es que no puede haber alguien normal?

Pensaba escrudiñar en el estudio de tatuajes a donde comparecen los matreros, a servicio de mi hermano, a hacerse uno y empezar a preguntar a sus empleados si habían hecho tatuajes de lagartos, si conocían a un tal Salvador, cómo luce, con quién fue o en qué manera podía contactarlo. _Dicen por ahí que hay que agotar las vías hacederas_. Más fácil era detectar un tatuaje, que corro el riesgo de arrogar que lo tiene como los otros, que revelara sus modales caníbales a la hora de comer pues que los dragones de Komodo adultos se comen a las crías jóvenes. Quedaba conforme con saber su aspecto y si tenía un rasgo especial, por ejemplo una cicatriz, me reducía la búsqueda. Iba a ejecutarlo la noche de ese sábado. En la mañana prometí sacar a Dojo de paseo. Estaba ante el espejo sosteniendo una rasuradora, por tener la cabeza en otra parte casi me cortaba la mejilla. Me di cuenta a tiempo. A los asiáticos nos crece menos el vello facial que a las demás etnias. No por eso quiere decir que no lo hace. A mí me demora en salir, por lo que no toco la máquina en un periodo extenso. ¿Sabían que cuándo usé la afeitadora tenía unos once años? Me picaba la curiosidad y creía que estaba capacitado para hacerlo de numerosas veces que vi a mi padre. Entonces si quería ver mi reflejo precisaba subir a un taburete. Estaba a punto de iniciar en cuanto Dashi interrumpió, desconcentrándome y terminé rasguñando mi cara por accidente.

La tarea me llevó unos diez minutos, volvía a poseer un semblante terso. Quizá en un futuro me deje la barba como mi abuelo, ahora se me vería ridículo. Ya había ido al baño y cambié de ropa. Bajé las escaleras y silbé a Dojo. Él vino rápido atendiendo mi llamado. Estábamos listos cuando percibí que algo faltaba. Eché un vistazo a grosso modo. Y lo supe. Deslicé la puerta del dormitorio al través. Dashi no se movió del futón, estaba enrollado en una sábana abuzado bocabajo semidormido en razón que no habría torcido su expresión apenas permití el paso de la luz, algo similar a un gusano tejiendo su crisálida, avancé y le halé del tobillo.

—Oye Dashi despierta. Al trabajo, ¡vamos! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

—¡No quiero! ¡Quiero dormir! —gimió, poniendo un puchero y abrazándose a la almohada con firmeza.

—Pero debes. Vente, te llevaré al baño y ahí tú sigues.

Le despojé la cobija a galope y lo tiré a una esquina de la habitación. A efecto automático, Dashi encogió las piernas en posición fetal. Rodé los ojos, aquel día parecía que yo sería el adulto y él el niño. No lo juzguen. Dashi no tiene la culpa. De joven el aludido se sometió a una madurez temprana y no pudo disfrutar de una lozanía plena, en adición que ese espíritu adolescente siempre ha sido parte de su personalidad. Esto fue así de toda la vida aunque no me pregunten qué hacía mi mamá. Les agradezco. Cuando yo era pequeño fue difícil, tenía que lanzar patadas y armar una algazara. Lo arrastré fuera del cuarto en dirección al pasillo. Lo hubiera cargado en mis brazos, sino porque cada vez que me acerco me da en la cabeza. Dashi ni intentó agarrarse, estaba comodísimo con el paseo en trineo. Dojo nos perseguía a corta distancia, cuidando de no enredarse entre mis pies y provocar una caída.

—¡Wiiiiii! ¿Y después a la cocina? —lo solté con brusquedad— ¡auch!

—Saldré con Dojo por ahí, no te preocupes, ¿está bien? Hay comida en el refrigerador con la que puedes servirte, dispones de treinta minutos enteros para arreglarte e ir. El jefe no te perdonará otra falta, ¡apresúrate!

—Bien, bien, ¡muy bien! ¡Me voy a levantar! —acezó, impulsando medio cuerpo adelante. Realmente Dashi dijo más palabras, esas fueron las que alcancé a oír. Mientras se levantaba entrecortó que quiso decir, por lo que unas adquirieron sentido y el resto fue aire caliente.

—Me alegro haberte despertado. Nos vemos papá.

—¡Hijo, una cosa! —gritó él poniéndose de pie, limpió sus manos en la tela de su pijama y meneando el dedo me hizo una seña.

Lo seguí hasta el pasillo de al lado y más de adjunto. De una cómoda abrió un cajón y sacó un papelito doblado, el cual me entregó.

—Un favor a tu abuelo —explicó él—, quiere que vayas a este lugar y compres un Zhaocai Mao para remplazar al que se rompió.

—Ajá, —dije leyendo la ubicación del local—, ¿por qué tengo esa premonición que esta es tu responsabilidad y me la das a mí? —Dashi abrió la boca en el instante que lo atajé—. Yo lo entiendo, es tu trabajo y se te escapa los minutos. Permanece tranquilo, que me encargaré.

—Muchísimas gracias, Omi. Toma el dinero, me comprometo que seré yo mismo quien se lo dé a papá.

El destinatario de la tarjeta, a la que por cierto los caracteres eran a duras penas inteligibles (cualquiera concluiría que fue un comunicado a través del teléfono), atañía al barrio chino. He recorrido el suburbio acompañado de mi familia para los festejos populares nativos pese que no ocupa gran hectárea se siente como en casa, _casa_. Restaurants, comercios, mercados, residencias, entre otras. Nunca verán una zona más llena de emigrantes chinos que ésa, por ende es raro distinguir a un occidental. ¡Por fin! Era hora de que hubiera algún espacio para nosotros lejos de las miradas que ponen esos menganos como si uno fuera un fenómeno de circo. El parque al que solemos deambular es uno que está cerca de la librería y también el apartamento del abuelo, tal vez regresando del barrio y atravesando por el parque se la lleve. Sabía que mi papá lo prometió, sin embargo, examinando la proximidad de los sectores y el peso de un Zhaocai Mao no traería mayor obstáculo. Recé para que Dojo no se lo tomara a mal que haríamos doble viaje. Es un lagarto sensible y si se enoja puede que no me dirija la vista varios días. Informaré a los que lo ignoran, un Zhaocai Mao es una escultura fabricada de cerámica o porcelana (recientemente de plástico) que representa a un minino que puedes localizar en los negocios y que, por lo común, su patita izquierda está alzada invitando a la gente a entrar (y no saluda como mal suponen los occidentales) en tanto la derecha sostiene una moneda, en el cuello muestra puesto un cascabel para ahuyentar a los malos espíritu.

El abuelo Fung ostentaba uno en su librería, lo colocó en la entrada, él jamás fue un hombre supersticioso por que me asombraba que tuviera uno; en la actualidad especulo que hay dos razones por la cual lo tiene: un ornamento a su tienda y un lazo a sus raíces. Las calles aquí son adoquinadas y atestadas de anuncios escritos en chino para cada establecimiento, aparte de eso y los rasgos de la gente es igual a otro callejón. En vista de que era sábado y estaba amaneciendo todavía no había demasiada circulación. Recordaba a la perfección como era el Zhaocai Mao del abuelo, mas en las instrucciones fueron esbozadas con claridad. Parecía que iría a recogerlo, no a comprar. El bazar que rastreaba respondía al nombre de蓝月亮刀片 **[1]**. Fue simple localizarlo, era vasto y arriba de la entrada había un letrero construido de madera enorme con el título, abajo en inglés y chino rezaba: _Tienda de regalos y novedades._ Los aparadores y la puerta estaban reforzados con vidrio a prueba de balas, ¿muchos robos? De forma que los clientes podrían mirar afuera y admirar los artículos, si algo en particular captaba su atención lo que hacían era ingresar. Empujé la puerta y Dojo pasó primero.

El almacén para ser inmenso sentía el espacio bien estrecho. Como en el interior acalorado de una lata de sardinas. Los anaqueles y las arcas estaban a rebosar. En el centro se erguía una pirámide de cajas con portarretratos dentro. Era incómodo desplazarse sin sentir temor de tumbar algo. Le ordené a Dojo ser precavido ya que aquí todo era delicado. Fijaron a la pared un afiche de advertencia que prohibía a fumar y ponerse cascos o gorros que impidan ver la cara. Noté una pantalla dividida en nueve recuadros manifestando lo que sucedía en otros rincones del recinto, o sea, que nos observaban cámaras de seguridad. Ellos tenían su gato de la fortuna personal divisando al atrio e instalado en la mesilla de contiguo a la caja registradora. Éramos los únicos clientes y personas en virtud que nadie atendía el mostrador. Sacando las manos de los bolsillos de los vaqueros toqué dos veces un timbre, llamando al encargado. No veía en dónde asentaron a los Zhaocai Mao. Fui tentado por la idea de tomar uno y dejar la plata. ¿Salieron a comer? ¿por qué no cerraron la tienda? Justo que empezaba a impacientarme y a preguntarme para mi fuera interior, oí un derrumbe. Volteé.

—¡Maldita sea Dojo! ¡Te dije que no tocaras nada! ¡Mierda!

Dojo se puso a olfatear las cajas apiladas y entre más y más aproximaba la punta del hocico presionó, sin querer, presionó una, ésta se tambaleó y de arriba hacia abajo se desplomaron unas sobre otras. Temiendo que lo golpeara en amonestación, Dojo se escabulló lejos. A la máxima velocidad que las manos me concedían fui ordenando las cajas tratando de montar de nuevo la pirámide, previo a que el encargado me descubriera. _Putas clases de geometría,_ al fin sirvieron de utilidad. Anhelaba que no se hubiera roto nada, abrirlas y averiguarlo era malgastar el tiempo y causar peores daños. Me abstendría a lo que ocurrirse. A quemarropa aparecieron unos pies pequeños a medida que restauraba el desastre.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —inquirió una voz femenina.

Despacio elevé la vista. Era una chica alta alrededor de mi edad o quizás un pelín mayor, de piel lechosa; el cabello rubio platinado liso, un flequillo se le iba tapándole la cara; sus ojos eran de un verde pálido y parcialmente angulosos, labios gruesos. Pocas chicas asiáticas he conocido y todas fueron de soslayo, nunca de intimidad, ¿Cómo procedería? Diré la verdad: las costumbres occidentales ¡me chocan!, refiriéndome a que si voy a vivir en una sociedad americana debo adaptarme a sus reglas y, por consiguiente, olvidar las que me ensañaron en casa. ¿De qué modo me presentaría: Young Omi? Mis pensamientos emigraron a que si ella nació en este lugar sería como si coexistió en China, no obstante, no estamos en China. _Imbécil, la respuesta es fácil_ —musitó alguien— _deja que ella se presente._ La chica apoyó las rodillas al piso ayudándome a armar la pirámide, desplegándose su camisa desahogada y exhibiendo una visión explícita de su escote. Qué situación más incómoda.

—Oye gracias, eres una persona amable —inexplicablemente mi voz se oyó ronca, aclaré la garganta—. Le ordené a Dojo mantenerse quieto, pero no me hace caso y lo tumbó. No fue su intención, él quería curiosear.

—¿Dojo? —preguntó confundida.

—Dojo, mi lagarto. ¡Ven acá Dojo! No estoy enojado contigo, acércate.

La cabeza de Dojo brotó del pasillo central, luego la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo se avecinó hacia nosotros. La interpelada sonrió hasta vérsele el alma, encantadísima, rozó su coronilla como asegurándose de que era verdad y después lo acarició. Dojo no se resistió, le gusta los mimos ¿quién me manda a mí a tenerlo así? Y a mí me agradó no sumarla a la larga lista de personas que preguntan si muerde.

—¿Tu mascota? ¡Sí es tan adorable! Me hubiera entusiasmado comprar una cuando de niña, lástima que la decisión no dependió de mí solamente. En mi opinión las mejores mascotas son las exóticas, aunque también amo los gatos.

—Bueno, no es lo suficiente tarde para adquirir una mascota...

Le conté de cómo conocí a Dojo, lo rescaté y adopté, en fin nuestra historia. Conceptúo que es una anécdota interesante de describir ya que pasamos tantas cosas juntos. Ninguno avistó que culminamos de organizar todo, estábamos cómodos en el suelo que lo dejamos pasar. Y fue el porqué que me interrumpí y la ayudé a incorporarse.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. De casualidad ¿te importaría guardar el secreto y no decir al encargado?

—Sí claro, no hay problema —asintió la muchacha sonriente, caminó a la trastienda—. ¿Y qué comprarás?

—Eh, no es para mí... —enmudecí. Me detuve a pensar, ¿de dónde provino esta chica? La puerta ha permanecido inmóvil durante este rato, nadie la abrió, a la sazón ella estaba detrás del mostrador. En concreto, ella era la encargada— ¡ay diablos! ¡Tú eres la encargada! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Soltó una risita suave agachando su cabeza. Yo tenía la cara encendida de la vergüenza, le acababa de decir que no le participara nada a... Incómodo, rasqué mi nuca.

—¿Qué más da? Soy la cajera, nadie en especial —aclaró como si no fuera la gran cosa—. El verdadero encargado es el gerente. Además, la pirámide se cae la mayoría de las veces a causa que los clientes se tropiezan con ella. No culpes a Dojo. Le he sugerido a mi superior de cambiarlo de lugar, pero no accede. Bien, ¿qué vas a comprar? —preguntó sin disminuir el almíbar en su deje de voz.

—En ese particular no es para mí, fue un encargo que solicitó mi abuelo y vine a recoger en su nombre: Un Zhaocai Mao —señalé con presteza.

—Sí... a ver, ¿tu abuelo no es un hombre que utiliza un chaleco azul, alto y barba blanca?

—Sí, coincide en su descripción—confirmé.

—Un hombre con esas características vino el lunes preguntando por un Zhaocai Mao, yo le dije que esa mercancía no llegaba hasta el sábado y acordó que pagaría adelantado así ya le tendría apartada para él y nada más debería pagar completo. ¡Aquí está! —exclamó sacando una escultura gatuna blanca, orejas anaranjadas y rabo negro, lo emplazó sobre el tablero—. ¿Tu nombre?

—¿Mi nombre? —aquello no era lo que pretendía, se supone que ella me lo diría primero—. Young Omi —contesté.

La cajera sonrió mientras introducía mis datos específicos (dirección de domicilio, número de teléfono...) y yo le deslizaba el resto del efectivo, me reembolsó el cambio. Han pasado dieciséis minutos en que no le dije nada acerca de que vi el escote y aun proseguía abierto, ¿debía actuar?... _No, ¿para qué? —_ contesté indeliberadamente—. _Si llegaste tan lejos, ¿por qué ahora?_ Eso y que además el instinto me rezumaba que era una catastrófica idea.

—Perdona que sea entrometido, simple curiosidad ¿cómo es que una chica joven consigue administrar una tienda sola?

—La tienda es de mis padres, después de la escuela los ayudo a velar el negocio en la tarde y los sábados y los domingos durante las mañanas, a fuerza de que estaría cumpliendo mis funciones como hija y contribuyendo conmigo misma para con mis estudios y mis ingresos propios —explicó sin apartar la vista—. Aquí está tu factura, ¿te gustaría que lo envolviera?

—¡Sí, cómo no!

Era un regalo de calidad frágil, mejor tomar precauciones. Ella lo sacó para enseñármelo un segundo, de lance en lance lo guardó en la caja y empotró dentro de una bolsa verde. Toqué el pomo de la puerta, cuando gritó: _¡Gracias por su compra! Vuelva pronto. ¡Que tenga un día provechoso!_ Salí de la tienda. Mas no abatido. La imagen del escote venía acosándome. Desde que la fase de la adolescencia tocó a mi puerta es usual que libre batallas mi cerebro contra mis hormonas desatadas. Sé que es un proceso biológico, fisiológico y psicológico por el cual todos atravesamos y lo demás, que aun después en la adultez subsiste. Del modo en que los adolescentes de inquirir su papel en el mundo, querer provocar un cambio en él, afirmarnos como personas... sí es normal vacilar en este período. Apaleaba la seguridad que podría controlar estos impulsos, que era lo indispensablemente competente. Distinguía que eso representaría un obstáculo a mis propósitos. No obstante de tanto ajustar y ajustar se desbordó y yo sucumbí a mis sentimientos, lo dejé fluir, y pagué el precio o lo voy a pagar pronto. Intenté resistirme y desterrar dicha imagen, nomás siempre encontraba el modo de volver; ¡créanme! Tenía cosas más importantes en que ocupar la mente. Carecía sentido desperdiciarlo sobre todo si estaba embrollado en una investigación delicada. De camino quise hacer las paces con Dojo y en consecuencia olvidar lo anterior, jugueteando con él. Por supuesto que no se lo decía en serio.

—Ya llegaremos al parque para que entrenes y bajes unos kilitos. Apuesto que si no fueras tan glotón irías más rápido, dragón tragón... ¿qué? ¿no hablarás? ¿Estás disgustado? ¡Anda Dojo!

Al salir procuro estar pendiente de Dojo, cuasi montado encima, hubo una coyuntura en que se perdió en un monumental centro comercial (llevó horas poder ubicarlo) por ir atrás de un salchichón y dígame cuándo lo corrieron de casa, el pobrecito se laceró la pata. Es bastante escurridizo siendo un lagarto. Simultáneamente que liberé a Dojo, me recosté de una valla a meditar. Aquella situación me dio tronco para pensar que cuando uno se la pasa, sin cesar, saltando de un mundo a otro; de diestra a siniestra; te quedas atrapado en medio. O lo que es lo equivalente: Demasiado oriental para los occidentales y demasiado occidental para los orientales. Tuve un montón de oportunidades de preguntarle cuál era su nombre y yo no me atreví evitando mostrar impertinencia. A unos hombres les resulta más natural que algunos, tal el caso de Raimundo que a lo mejor hubiera recurrido al _canjeo_ —al preguntar el fulano nombre, él diría: Te lo daré si me das el tuyo, una cosa así— él no consideraría que la chica le molestaría la propuesta como interpreté yo. Otra vez Raimundo me socorrió a obtener la respuesta: Depende del atractivo del chico y/o el carácter de la chica en cuestión. Nunca he sido bueno con el romance. Escapa de los límites de mi comprensión para qué esperar hasta el amanecer o el crepúsculo para una declaración. Aunque quizás sea porque en el fondo lo vea ridículo (a qué punto uno es torpe y descerebrado) y porque he evidenciado un rotundo desinterés.

Está comprobado que los hombres tenemos una vena sentimental que las mujeres no, es lo que he sentado tras leer todos los libros de literatura romántica que me prestó mi ex niñera: Al menos el chico dice una línea efusiva en contraste las chicas que aparecen tienen la fibra exacta de sensibilidad que un témpano de hielo. ¿No es su rol? ¿Nosotros hablamos y ellas suspiran por lo que dijimos? Y lo curioso es que los libros fueron escritos por mujeres para mujeres en su mayoría. Luego salen las feministas criticándonos de machistas... deberían de revisar embargo, me rindió mejor que mis expectativas básicas. Pues en la librería cuando fui a entregar la caja al abuelo —tuve que mentir señalando que el regalo lo compró Dashi y yo apenas era el repartidor, razón por la cual metí la factura en el bolsillo del pecho de mi chaqueta— y preguntó:

—¿Surgieron problemas?

—Era sólo transportar la caja, abuelo, ¿que mayor ciencia qué eso? Lo hago por ti, además, reconocer que es una carga es como queriendo decir que tú lo eres y no es la verdad —dije sacudiéndole la grandeza. Él me inspeccionó con una expresión hermética— ¿lo instalo ya?

—¡Oh bueno! Adelante —indicó realizando un amago.

Extraje la caja de la bolsa en el santiamén que creí ver algo blanco abajo. Era un pedazo de tarjeta blanca rectangular de la dimensión de la palma de la mano de un infante, en una cara estaba impreso una publicidad del local y el inverso…

 _¡Hola! Eres muy simpático y divertido. ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos algún día? ¡Llámame o envíame un mensaje! —Willow_

—Lo valoraré —me dije a mí mismo esbozando una sonrisa, ojeando el número de teléfono.

—¿Dijiste algo? —intervino Fung.

—¡No, nada, abuelo! ¡Todo tranquilo!

—¿Seguro? Bien —dormitó el hombre anciano ofuscado, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, la Srta. Tohomiko visitó la tienda ayer temprano, tenía interés en saber cómo estabas y por qué no la has contactado o ido a ver. Si tú buscas consultar mi opinión, me parece que ella tiene algo importante qué manifestarte.

—¡He tenido trabajo qué hacer, no es mi culpa! —me excusé con brusquedad chasqueando la lengua—. Después iré a su apartamento —agregué impaciente mirando de soslayo la cara escaldada que había puesto el anciano.

Dashi duró la santa tarde arrojándome la lata, se sentía mal de que haya ido a dar al abuelo su encomienda en vez de dejarlo a él como ofrendó. Me atosigó a los confines de la galaxia. Entiéndase, vivía abrazado a mi pierna porque a donde quiera que anduviera venía conmigo igual que una lapa. Me invadió el terror de que por no dejarme a solas o persistiera la noche entera no pudiera perpetrar el cometido. Y no, no podía postergarlo. Era un escenario que excedía el tiempo mínimo. Estaba decidido que a cualquier precio obtendría mi respuesta, quizás ésta sería mi noche de suerte y me toparía con Salvador Cumo de chiripa. Albergaba esperanzas. Se me ocurrió una idea y al principio la consideré mi única alternativa, aunque nunca la catalogué buena ni en esa vez ni ora. Usé mi capacidad de persuasión en primera instancia.

—Papá sé franco ¿concierne tanto que fuera yo o tú quien entregara esa caja? ¿Vale la pena discutir por eso? Míralo desde la perspectiva que yo: Tus deudas en un futuro precario me pertenecerán. Me da la impresión que tu trabajo y la economía del país —suavemente quité de su regazo el periódico— te sobrecargaron, permíteme prepararte un té.

—¡No hijo! Soy yo el que debo prepararte el té. Hoy hiciste suficiente.

—Me estás haciendo sentir mal, padre. Quiero ayudarte, ¿te parece bien qué los quehaceres de mañana te encargues? Claro si compensaría el peso de tu conciencia. No te muevas.

Lo sujeté de los hombros aplicando un masaje, presionando hacia abajo, para que volviera a apoltronarse en su sillón. Entré a la cocina y elaboré un té negro chino (el elegido de Dashi). Herví agua y coloqué la bolsita en la taza que él trillaba beber. Faltaba un pelo de terminar cuando vertí un sedante, de darle montones de vueltas la sustancia se disolvió camuflándose con el té. Mordí mi labio conteniéndome de murmurar "dulces sueños" en cuanto le conferí la taza. Él se lo tomó hasta el final, me devolvió la taza escoltado de un débil _gracias_ y fui a lavarla. Esperé a que lo dominaran los efectos en conjunto que empecé a hacer los deberes para esta semana entrante y así mataría el tiempo, ¿cómo los profesores se las arreglaban de atiborrarnos de tareas? ¿se ponían de acuerdo? Y redactar mi punto en las bases teóricas de la tesis; el trabajo más substancial del año y de mayor tasa evaluativa, es imperioso que los alumnos del último año presenten la bendita tesis otrora de que caduque la preparatoria y graduarse. El mío es el: Estudio cuantitativo de la relación del nivel de dependencia de los videojuegos y el bajo rendimiento académico de los estudiantes de séptimo grado blablablá. Conste que yo cortejaba otro tema, pero salí derrotado en las votaciones. Yo me encargaba de reunir y pasar el trabajo en limpio puesto que según Tiny era el más ordenado de los tres para ser un chico. Yo emplearía otro vocablo: Austeridad, soy perfeccionista en lo que hago. Me molestan los imperfecciones. Entonces íbamos cubriendo los aspectos teóricos (para en pos meternos con las variables y abordar el marco metodológico), Jermaine envió su asunto y Tiny va retrasado. Esto ameritará su advertencia y castigo. Estaba revisando el sistema de evaluación en la página oficial del misterio de educación en tenor de que atendí un bostezo proceder de la extremidad opuesta. Minutos más tarde de cuantiosos bostezos, cerré de un porrazo la cubierta de mi libro y lo conduje a su dormitorio agarrado del brazo. Si le pedía permiso era capaz de echar raíces en ese sillón. Lo arropé y le deseé buenas noches.

—Cuídalo —impuse a Dojo. El animal negó con la cabeza, no porque relegaba mi mandato si no desaprobaba mi actitud.

— _Esto te pesará, ¿sabes?_ —dijo Dojo dejando caer los párpados.

—Lo veremos —repliqué cortante.

El somnífero me daría un plazo amplio. En la madrugada estaría despierto. Perfecto. («¡Ay Omi! ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Podrías esclarecerme? Perdí noción absoluta, recuerdo que leía y de pronto...»), diría Dashi al día siguiente. Lo compadezco ¿no dicen que en circunstancias desesperadas se determina el carácter de las personas? ¿O lo inventé? Asimismo recuerdo que no dije que estuviera feliz, incluso estoy impactado de lo que hice: Adormecer a sangre de mi propia sangre. He hecho cosas malas como buenas. Les ruego que hasta el final de mi historia se resguarden de comentarios anacrónicos. Subí a mi moto y apreté el paso.

El sitio al cual me dirigía recaía un desprestigio, sometiéndolo a juicio quien quiera que allanara esas callejuelas tan tarde cavilaría que va en malos pasos (cuánto tiempo pasas más en el exterior te enteras más de unas referencias); mi fama como peleador urbano ha colindado aquí y eso supone en teoría que me brinda una pizca de respeto. No estoy a salvo totalmente de peligro, pero una reputación es una reputación. De niño si ambicionaba lograr algo me valía provecho de caritas tiernas (ojos saltones y poniendo morritos). De grande no requiero de disimular, me lanzaba derecho y con esta voz engrosada en unión a mi oficio pega buena combinación. Esos tatuadores son gente que ha estado mitad de su edad encanados, o sea privados de libertad como lo llaman, o ligados —alianza o consanguíneo— de delincuentes. Retribuyo a Tiny y Jermaine el haberme ilustrado el lenguaje vulgar, mi hogar se compone de mi abuelo y mi padre, hombres acondicionados a la etiqueta y formalidad característica de nuestro país que por moral e imposición reglamenta, por consiguiente mi vocabulario a veces es, en opulento, circunspecto y no comprendo cuantas cosas. Jermaine, del lado de su hermano, y Tiny, del lado de sus primos, conocen más.

Era mi segunda vuelta en un estudio de tatuajes y tal cual como infería: Sillas de respaldos abatidos, agujas de recambio, tinta, dibujos enmarcados, cuadernos, tatuadores y asiduos, el techo brillaba con una intensa luz de neón azul oscuro; cada quien era dueño de su cubículo, aunque el espacio era libre y abierta para todos con salvedad de una cortina en el trasfondo y una puerta para acceso restringido. Ninguno se fijó de mi advenimiento: Muy embebidos en pintar sobre la piel. Observé que los clientes en general eran jóvenes y tenían tres o dos rocambolescos tatuajes en otros lugares del cuerpo. Sobraba más tinta que dermis. Noté que en la parte de atrás había uno desocupado y con quién podía hablar. Era calvo (o bueno, en vez de cabello se dibujó una mándala en toda la cabeza) y unos lentes arriba del puente de la nariz. Lo reconocí y caminé hacia él.

—¿Es verdad que le dicen el Doctor? He escuchado de su trabajo —el hombre no me prestó oídos, estaba sumido en lo suyo. Puse los ojos en blanco: _No dispongo el tiempo para estos juegos—_. Le parece si me dedica unos segundos si no le estorbo —por lógica debía ser una pregunta, pero no la formulé con la entonación apropiada. Por tanto acataba a un edicto— y bien, ¿se recuerda si ha hecho un tatuaje de un reptil a un hombre? No tuvo que ser reciente, pudo ser hace varios años.

Temía que si especificaba a Komodo, el referido sospecharía y gestionaría para sonsacarme más a cambio de dinero y posteriormente vendérsela a alguien del clan de Chase, el hombre abandonó lo que hacía y me dirigió una mirada gélida.

—¿Con qué motivo?

—Yo pregunté primero —gruñí.

—Usted comprenderá de que no todos los días se aparece alguien exigiendo información de nuestros clientes —elucidó en el propio tono que un maestro lleva explicando cinco o siete veces a un niño tonto—. Aquí no hay necesidad de llevar ningún registro y recordar algo en particular demanda interés, esfuerzo...

—Usted gana —tercié antes que me abrumara su palabrerío, echando una mirada furtiva al alrededor—. Vayamos a un sitio cómodo, ¿atrás tal vez? Y ahí se lo diré.

Estoy consciente que esta gente sí sabía, sólo que no será raudo ni fácil como me gustaría. Ellos entablan la conversación por la misma vía y si te descuidas se van hacia las ramas, te envuelven en una cháchara sinsentido mareándote y confundes a qué habías venido. Quizás nadie ha estado absorto de nosotros y ninguno esté involucrado con Chase, empero lo mejor era tomar cautela. El hombre cruzó la cortina seguido de mí. En seguida que la cerró, hablé.

—Quisiera encontrarlo; de buena fuente descubrí que un hombre con un tatuaje distintivo opera en una panda y aspiro entrar en ella —mentí— podría serles útil, cuento con una serie de ofertas. El inconveniente está en que yo no sé dónde frecuenta y creí que aquí alguien lo sabría.

—No accedemos el paso a los miembros de las bandas: Bastantes problemas. Una cuadrilla atrae a la otra igual que las abejas se llaman entre sí, ocurren confrontaciones y eso arruina al negocio —dijo locuaz.

—¿De veras? —inquirí incrédulo, liberando una mezcla de resoplido y risa cáustica—. ¿Ni por una buena paga? ¡Oh vamos! Yo no nací ayer, entreví sus materiales, la línea fina no es barata y esto no es una beneficencia de caridad y tampoco un hospital infantil. Estamos en confianza. Pueda prescindir de las ponderaciones, ¿seguro que no hicieron excepciones?

—Seguro... o puede ser que sí, otro compañero —dijo locuaz—. Podría averiguarlo, aunque ¿sabe el nombre de la banda? A lo mejor ayudaría cuando les pregunte.

—¿Averiguarlo? ¿Espera que le dé dinero y simula que "investiga" mientras me mantengo en ascuas? Le he dicho lo que sé, es la causa que estoy en este cuchitril: quiero saber más —repliqué— y no contestó a la primera pregunta: ¿un hombre vino aquí y pagó por hacerse un tatuaje de reptil?

—Mire hombre, yo no soy detective y a pesar de eso deseo ayudarlo...

Precipitadamente lo agarré del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo y vapuleé contra la pared, perdiendo la paciencia. El Doctor convulsionó en risitas inaudibles como si esto le produjera mucha gracia.

—¡Ay, pero por favor!

—¡¿Un hombre vino aquí y pagó por hacerse un tatuaje de reptil?! ¡¿Sí o no?! —bramé.

—¡Que no, nadie! Si le apetece le facilito el cuaderno con los tatuajes más populares y las personas que han venido solicitando nuestros servicios, probará que ninguno es de reptil, si bien no garantiza que jamás estuvo aquí. A propósito ¿no recuerda el físico del hombre? ¿O su ropa?

—Se lo aviso: Si descubro que me mintió despertará un día de estos encadenado a una moto y lo arrastraré por todo el pavimento hasta desmembrase, sé cuál es su trabajo y se me hace pensar que no es tan inaprensible como el hombre del tatuaje de reptil se lo juro —mascullé con una expresión feroz brillante en los ojos.

La sonrisa del tatuador se contorsionó en una línea tensa, viéndome con embarazo. Lo solté con las manos temblándome de la rabia. Inmediatamente me puse a desorganizar el papeleo y abrir las gavetas escarbando el mengano cuadernillo que destacó. Los despachaba para no confundirme con lo que no había revisado. Estaba soterrado de una pila de papeles y debajo de una carpeta negra.

—¿Este es?

Sin aliento, el hombre asintió en un doble esfuerzo. Lo oculté en la chaqueta y salí a la calle. Energúmeno pateé la motocicleta, consecutivamente tendiéndome en la acera. Era peor que la eyacularquía. No alcanzaron a manipularme como no averigüé un carrizo. ¡¿Drogué a mi padre por nada?! ¿Hubiera fingido que caía en sus artimañas? ¡¿Su lealtad era superior que su codicia?! ¡¿Qué pasa con los delincuentes de hoy?! ¡¿Expiraron las ambiciones?! ¡¿O de verdad arriesgué el cuello por nada?! ¡¿Nada es el resultado?! Estaba muy obscuro para leer el contenido y catear las fotos. Ni de broma gastaría la luz del teléfono para ese fin. Debía aguardar al llegar a casa. Aun de lejos auscultaba con perspicuidad la música ensordecedora oriunda del estudio de tatuajes. Heavy metal, descontrol, adrenalina... ¿el sábado no era que me invitaron a una fiesta en la noche? Uhm sí, y yo no ostentaba antojos de ir porque aparté ese día para Cumo... bueno, ya que acabé antes de tiempo y tenía la opción de no malograr este día... o podría tornar a casa, total no era el acontecimiento histórico del siglo. Jermaine y Tiny señalaron que estarían allí y la dirección era cerca. Para salir de mi indecisión, disipé tirarlo a la suerte. Saqué la moneda de las Moiras que me obsequió la anciana. _Cara sí voy, cruz regreso_. Disparé a lo alto y la atrapé con ambas manos, confirmé el resultado: Cara. _Sí voy_. Exhalé el suspiro más largo de mi vida, monté sobre la Harly y aceleré.

* * *

 **Traducción:**

 **[1]: Lán yuèliàng dāopiàn o lo que es decir Hoja de Luna Azul**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Estamos felices porque es miércoles y eso simboliza que toca un nuevo capítulo de** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **!** **Quinto capítulo, malvaviscos asados, ¿qué les ha parecido? No sé que les parecerá a ustedes, pero de reojo pienso que de los Monjes Xiaolin Omi me parece el más ambicioso (¡Ojo! No ambicioso en el sentido que debe quitar a quien sea del camino para consolidar su meta, si no que visualiza y digamos que él sueña a lo grande ya que perseguir ambiciones no es malo todo depende de cómo lo manejas). Es cómodo para mí trabajar con él porque es como yo, después de asimilar algo elabora sus conclusiones individuales y fíjense que él las esboza como un hecho, es lo que es y punto. En la parte que dice que los chicos tienen una vena romántica y las chicas no.**

 **Cabe aclarar que él en esta historia no es un niño y he procurado meterle de a poquito y sutil los cambios de la adolescencia, a juzgar por los episodios de Duelo Xiaolin:** _ **Los gritos de una sirena**_ **y** _ **El Aprendiz**_ **, y los tres primeros de Xiaolin Chronicles:** _ **Un nuevo monje en la cuadra, Una muchacha llamada Willow**_ **y** _ **La caída de Xiaolin**_ **, Omi parece enamoradizo. Unas palabritas ahí y ¡puff! Cae redondo, (y no estoy queriendo insultar a su cabeza con sumo respeto). Es de la clase de chico que no seduce, lo seducen a él.**

 **¡Ay! :3 Lo veo desde aquí tratando de impresionar, en el caso de que el fa-la-la-la-la se enamore, a la chica con sus grandiosas habilidades. Yo busco darle un enfoque nuevo, en las películas escolares en que el varón protagoniza y se embelese casi siempre de la chica popular (y a la final termina empatado con la mejor amiga, para documentarse más consultan: a** _ **Súper Escuela de Héroes**_ **,** _ **Danny Phantom, Manual de Supervivencia escolar de Ned**_ **) y cada vez que la chica sale él babea, gaguea y no llega a ninguna parte. Dudo que todos los chicos se comporten tan tontos y torpes y tampoco todos los chicos son expertos en el arte de la coqueteo, sugestionan a cualquier chica que se le aparece, hablo del típico bad boy que luego encuentra al amor de su vida después de acostarse con cuarenta mujeres, que casi siempre ella es la nerd o la santurrona o en resumen la chica buena, y se demuestra que el chamo no era tan malo. Ese culebrón que leyeron, yo lo llamo el Complejo (o Síndrome) de La Bella y la Bestia. La bella porque la chica es linda y es la única que toca la fibra sensible del presunto chico y que éste tiene una apariencia de villano, una bestia, empero que todo el tiempo fue un príncipe azul, un corazón tierno. Chico bueno disfrazado de chico malo. Y para conocer más detalles al respecto: Porque nos gusta Travis Maddox, un buen análisis de por qué nos atraen los chicos malos de las novelas a las lectoras.**

 **Raimundo encaja perfectamente en el papel del chico malo por sus características, no más hay que ver a partir de la primera temporada, pasar la segunda y culminar con la tercera. Nomás yo quise que viéramos algo diferente. Una cuestión interesante decía el señor actor Javier Vidal hace semanas sobre las tramas de las culebrones (que aplica a los fanfics también) es que la estructura nunca las cambian porque cuando uno está acostumbrado a una historia, prefiere que se mantenga igual y que nadie las altere ya que pierde su magia. Pregunto: ¿Por qué condenarnos a lo conocido entonces? ¿Por qué no ampliar más allá? Si se ponen a ver el trasfondo de todas las narraciones que están de moda tanto vía internet como en físico, verán que lo único que varía son los nombres de los personajes y es el mismo contexto. Y luego sale el grupo de los anti-clichés exigiendo más originalidad. ¿Será que como me alejo del cliché no tengo tantos lectores? ¿Creen que si escribo una historia súper cliché tengan más lectores? Quizá lo haga, pero no contaminaré esta historia tan bonita...**

 **Si tú buscas a una historia del chico torpe y la chica perfecta, esta no es tu historia. Si tú buscas a una historia del chico malo y la chica buena, esta tampoco es tu historia. Y tampoco es original invertirse los roles de género, que la mala sea ella y el bueno sea él. Aquí se rompen estereotipos, es la cualidad de ser original. Aunque no los analizaré, ustedes se encargarán de ello. De seguro reaccionaron en shock al ver a Willow ahí con Omi, parecía simpática. Fue un personaje importante en Chronicles, también en esta historia y por eso decidí sacarla ahora. No se me despeluquen. Todo a su tiempo. Es hora de, le tomaré la palabra a la señora Rizo: "¡tomar oportunidades y cometer errores!": ¡Redáctenme sus suposiciones! ¿Dónde podría estar Cumo? ¿Creen que el Doctor dijo la verdad? ¿Y qué ocurrirá en la fiesta? ¿Veremos a Kim pronto? ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? La mía fue en que Omi arrastró a Dashi por el pasillo. Un poco de humor. Dashi, a pesar de ser un poderoso guerrero en Duelo Xiaolin, le gustaba divertirse y era un poco vago, con un espíritu adolescente bien marcado, y en Xiaolin Chronicles comprobamos que algunas veces puede ser rígido.**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido por ahora. Yo esperaré impaciente sus comentarios. No sean tímidos que yo no muerdo ¡que tengan una hermosa semana, mis malvaviscos asados! ¡Se les quiere y se les respeta! ¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles, cuídense!**

 **PD: Bueno, señores, esto no sugiere ninguna trivialidad y dejaré esta lista a quienes son como yo y aman los playlist. Por cada capítulo, les recomendaré una canción para acompañar la lectura, pueden acatar mis sugerencias o no. Ustedes deciden.**

 **Capítulo 1: Beautiful lie por 30 Seconds to Mars**

 **Capítulo 2: Beat it por Michael Jackson**

 **Capítulo 3: No es cierto por Dana Paola feat.** **Noel Schajris**

 **Capítulo 4: Centuries por Fall Out Boy**

 **Capítulo 5: Remember por Underdog Project**

 **Capítulo 6 (el próximo): Daiji na mono wabuta no ura por Kokia**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Konichiwa Isabel! ¡Otra vez primer comentario, yei! Oh sí para un autor (odio el término de escritor) es verdaderamente reconfortante y estimulante de continuar con la historia, cuando a las personas les gusta su trabajo y te lo hacen saber, en especial cuando señalan su parte favorita o expresan su opinión con respecto algo. El reconocimiento es parte de este trabajo, qué haces con tanto esmero y cariño, y saber que aprecian lo que tú haces es tu compensación por todo lo que sacrificas. Lo malo es que no todo el mundo lo entiende. ¡NO a los lectores fantasmas! Pero bueno, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Por adelantado.**

 **Ahora con respecto al capítulo anterior, ¿Raimundo? Caracoles, no lo había pensado, supongo que es porque si son amigos no tendría nada que ocultar y lo visitaría directo. Además que él no sabe lo que Omi hace de noche. ¡Y yo que creí que sería muy obvio! Así que eres como Santo Tomás: Ver para creer. No crees en nada de lo que dijo Jack ni que ha rectificado, jejejejeje Veremos qué pasa y si se encuentran más adelante. Sí, Maddie es bajita, de ojos claros, cabello castaño claro como Megan (cuando era niña ese primer detalle, aquí la puse alta para hacerle justicia a las chicas altas). Bueno, ni tanto, siempre que me imagino una historia los veo como personajes de carne y hueso. Una película (o serie de televisión porque se divide en capítulos) proyectada en mi cabeza. Soy de esas autoras que necesito mirar a alguien para describir físicamente un personaje.**

 **En cuanto tu recomendación, primero vi la letra y no se veía tan mal. Ya la oí. La melodía es bonita, es una balada pop romántica y me encantó, es pegajosa, me gustan cuando las canciones románticas son cantadas por un hombre y una mujer, es como si fueran ellos que relataran sus sentimientos (así lo hice cuando recomendé en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **At the beginning por Donna Lewis feat. Richard Marx, esta puede ser la de ellos), y me gustó también la introducción con piano ya que... jajajajajaja mejor no digo nada hasta más tarde.**

 **¡Sí! Conocí a Lucas por Hannah Montana y grité Clay cuando lo vi con ese sombrero, no es que me guste la serie (con respeto a sus fans), pero tuve curiosidad y sí, ¡vi el vídeo de Switt! A propósito, pensé esa cancioncita para Megan por una situación que ocurrirá adelante jijijijijijijiji Bueno, querida, ¡infinitas gracias de nuevo! ¡Te estaré esperando entonces, ten una bonita semana y éxito (porque suerte es de perdedores)! ¡Tú también cuídate! ¡Nos leemos pronto! :DDDDDD**


	6. Cualquier cosa es posible

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **6º**

 **Cualquier cosa es posible**

 _Megan_

Era un sábado en la tarde aburrido en casa trabajando en la tesis, desde que arrancó este día me inspiró la vaga opinión de que acabaría siendo tan corriente como los anteriores. Sobre la cama dejé abiertos libros, revistas y periódicos marcados en las páginas que hablaban del sexting, mi investigación, yo estaba en el medio ojeando unos casos legales del mismo por internet para ampliar y la información me absorbió sin querer. Incluso olvidé qué concepto vine a buscar. Un profesor fue detenido por enviar mensajes de contenido erótico a una niña, en una secundaria dos chicos circularon vídeos de ellos manteniendo actos sexuales con sus novias, un muchacho extorsionaba a una compañera con publicar una foto desnuda de ella si no les enviaba más y al no hacerlo divulgó la que tenía descargada. Mi paciencia llegó a su límite cuando leí que una chica con problemas de aprendizaje era explotada sexualmente por los chicos de su vecindario. Es que ¡no! ¡De veras! ¿Por qué al segundo en que prometo que nada de lo que haga el hombre me sorprenderá, surge algo peor? ¡¿Qué placer genera el explotar a unas pobres niñas inocentes?! No lo concibo; es difícil ser optimista en esta crisis, donde cada nueva mañana el hombre se sustrae un gramo más de su humanidad y el mundo declina. Furiosa, cerré la laptop y retiré la mirada. Respiré hondo echando la espalda hacia atrás.

Necesitaba un descanso.

Elegí estas horas del ocaso para ponerme manos a la obra con la tesis porque es cuando mi cerebro mejor funciona. Hay noches en las que estoy despierta y aprovecho para navegar en internet o terminar trabajos. Por el contrario, en la madrugada parezco un zombi. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Este estilo de vida noctámbula ya me seleccionó. Estaba oyendo Lamentos de media luna de _Sacrifice_ —me acostumbré a escuchar música mientras trabajo, he intentado desaparecer esa costumbre y no he obtenido ningún avance positivo—, apagué el IPhone y arranqué de mis orejas los audífonos, acomodé la laptop al otro lado y salí de la cama. Abrí la puerta del closet en el que atrás colgaba mi suéter púrpura favorito y adentro guardaba mi saco de box, lo moví hacia el frente y empecé a pegarle y patearlo las suficientes veces para desahogar mi aberración.

Tras hacerme fan del boxeo pedí un saco, desde entonces ha sido de mucha ayuda. Luego de acabar, lo volví a meter en su lugar y cerré. Saqué a la zaga del cabecero "mi disfraz" y me arrastré encima de la cama para darle los últimos ajustes, o sea, coser las pelotas a la bragadura del pantalón. No soy prodigiosa cosiendo, pero mamá me enseñó por lo que no soy ignorante ¡ups! De presionar pinchando un punto casi aguijoneaba la cicatriz de mi pierna derecha, la odio, es tan fea, parece un parche de nicotina pintada del color de mi piel que contrasta de inmediato con el resto de ella. Fue producto de una caída a los ocho años en que aprendía a montarme sobre skate.

Y hablando de skate... he tenido mucho qué hacer estos días con relación al incidente de los muchachos en el parque. No se crean que lo he olvidado ni hecho nada. Es justo lo opuesto. Sabía que era imprudente y el acto más descabellado que haría, no obstante, estaba decidida. En breve se los explicaré porque alguien estaba tocando a la puerta. _¿Quién será?_ , pregunté. Desconocía acerca de una visita misteriosa tan tardíamente y menos podía enterarme vía celular. Este sábado Laura ofrecía una fiesta en su casa y desobedeciendo todas las leyes de la naturaleza me invitó. Ignoraba qué broma chiflada urdía, pues no descubrí nada el propio día que se comportó amable conmigo. Eso sí descarté en seguida que quería ser mi amiga si minutos antes a mis espaldas cotilleaba mal de mí con sus amiguitas. En solo medio día me envió una docena de mensajes y llamó cinco ocasiones según recordándome de asistir a la fiestecita. Para que no continuara dándome la lata, apagué el teléfono y arranqué la batería. Cualquier cosa urgente que llamaran a casa, nada más les doy mi número a gente que pase por mi criterio. Ojalá que quien quiera que fuera sea rápido. Quería terminar el disfraz hoy. Me cambié (ustedes saben) y bajé las escaleras, ¡uf, qué bueno que me di cuenta! Tenía un brassier remolcando del pie, me desembaracé de él y lo pateé lejos. Abrí la puerta. Los ojos iban a explotar en mis cuencas: Laura y sus amigas, ¡¿cómo demonios ellas averiguaron mi dirección?!

—¡Hola Megan! —chillaron el trío de arpías.

—¿Qué hacen...?

—¡A que te da gusto vernos! ¡fuimos de compras al centro comercial y decidimos pasar por aquí creyendo que no tendrías qué ponerte para la fiesta! —explicó Laura con voz gangosa y sonriendo en amplitud. Las brujas invadieron la sala de estar haciéndome a un lado—. No te dijimos porque queríamos sorprendente.

—¡Caracoles Laura! Esta vez sí que la hiciste, estoy asombrada —repliqué en tanto cerraba la puerta y esbozando una sonrisa igual de forzosa a la de ella, volviéndome.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está tu cuarto? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—¡Para que probemos los trajes, mari... amiga! ¿Qué más? ¿Estará arriba? —señaló con el dedo, comprimiendo los labios inocentemente. Salvo que ella no era inocente.

Sus amigas se adelantaron hasta las escaleras en el acto. ¡Qué rabia! No había sacado el ajo de la nevera y no tengo crucifijos si no unas medallas que estaban en un cajón de mi cuarto. Corrí abalanzándome sobre ellas alcanzando la puerta y bloqueando su paso, no pude salvar a mi casa, mas sí podía hacer por mi habitación.

—¡Alto ahí! Laura lamento romper tu burbuja festiva, pero no voy a ir.

—¡Ay por favor Megan no seas ridícula! ¡¿Qué es más importante que la fiesta?! Tú ya te has esforzado de sobra con la tarea nena, lo que te queda lo guardas para luego ¡es sábado y el cuerpo lo sabe!

Entre las tres me empujaron al dormitorio. Mi disfraz yacía en la cama, ¡no podía dejar que lo vieran! Lo agarré de golpe y lo arrojé de donde lo saqué. Eran tan cerebro de pájaro que no se percataron, estaban hipnotizadas observando el cartel con mis recortes de periódicos y pósters de bandas de metal y punk rock y un collage de las películas y fotos de Tim Burton en torno a un corazón que dice: We love Tim Burton! Les debe sobresaltar que haya tantas impresiones de hombres, en especial del baterista de _Sacrifice_ , ya que estaban convencidas de que era lesbiana y esto demuestra que no lo soy. Aunque esto no me ayuda del todo pues desprecian los gustos ajenos al suyo, o sea, pertenecen a esa minoría que tienen implantada en la cabeza la idea errónea que los que nos gusta este género musical rendimos un culto al diablo.

—¡Qué encanto de cuarto! Es muy... personalizado —dijo Laura entrecortando las palabras, como buscando qué sería lo más amable para decir. Me pareció haber visto la sombra de un tic en la comisura izquierda de su labio. Ya no es tan fácil aguantar esa sonrisa hipócrita.

La otra Megan vació las bolsas de compras en la cama, puros vestidos campechanos (cero adornos) con un corte clásico del tipo en que te agachas un centímetro y las pantaletas dicen ¡presente! Semejantes a los trapos que vestían y fuera de mi estilo. Imitaciones vulgares y baratas de los diseños originales, seguramente las compraron en una tiendita ahí de segunda mano. Los colores de lo que uno de ellos sería mi vestido eran pálidos y menos chispeantes que los suyos y las zapatillas carecían de tacón. Por supuesto, tenía que vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión sólo que no debía resaltar más. Juntas comenzaron a probarme, yo a la trágala, los diversos conjuntos en la búsqueda de uno que pudiera encajar bien.

Como ninguna sabía mi talla probaron al azar a partir de sus números particulares y datos mal calculados. Hubo un traje que se atascó a mitad de mis caderas, otro era tan grande que podía caber dos de mí (los tirantes resbalaban por mis hombros) y el último me apretaba demasiado los glúteos y clavaba tan a fondo el estómago obligándome a erguirme, parecía un pingüino y caminaba como tal, sin embargo, también estaba teniendo dificultades de respirar aunque nadie aparte de mí lo notó: Estaban absortas luchando por acaparar la atención del espejo y competiendo por quién era la más gorda o la que se veía más horrible («¡ay no volteen acá, se me ve una panza…!», »Este era el único modelo decente que había, es que tengo la regla«, «¡Mira se te está cayendo una teta!»), por dicha razón no pude acercarme al espejo y echar un vistazo, y me entretuve compadeciéndolas. No son culpables de nacer tontas.

¡Aj! Las costuras de los laterales estaban rozándome y si me rascaba iba a ser una especie de raro babuino con sarna, lo peor es que a la final sería mi atuendo definitivo. Los demás o eran grandes o bastante chicos. Esto no me consolaba, ¡aquella ropa era incomodísima! Ni en el interior de un horno me sentiría tan acalorada. Laura me tumbó sobre el taburete para aplicarme maquillaje. _La pobre Megan está como un pájaro desplumado_. No sé ustedes, yo no confiaba en su mano y no saldría a la calle sin mirarme en un espejo. A lo mejor de boba no hacía nada y pudo pintarme como un payaso de feria permitiéndomelo yo. Ella lo intuyó y no me salió con alguna trastada de pésimo gusto, fue un maquillaje sencillo: El delineador y el rímel resaltaron mis ojos, haciéndolos ver como más grandes, los labios carnosos y de un penetrante rosado, las mejillas brillantes. No le di la larga hasta que una intrusa me diera autorización de pararme, caminé derecha al espejo.

—Luces... bien —comentó Kathy con un tic en la mejilla, otra de sus amiguitas—. Pero ese collar no combina y estropea tu apariencia, déjame buscarte otro...

—¡No! ¡Desde luego que no, mi collar nadie lo toca! —grité protegiendo la oxidada cadena alrededor de mi cuello—. Es especial —justifiqué. Todas me echaron una mirada extraña ni que fuera bicho raro.

—¿Tú te depilas, Megan? —indagó Laura cambiando de tema. Una de sus tantas preguntas.

—Con regularidad cuando llega mi masajista privado, no puedo hacer nada sin él —mentí. Créanme, se refería más que a las piernas. Ellas sí son genuinos pájaros desplumados, quizá un zoológico se apiade de sus almas y las adopte, en el reflejo vislumbré las zapatillas que usaría— ¡no te molestes! Yo tengo los míos.

—Megan, no necesitas robarle a tu madre...

—¿Mi madre? ¡Son míos! —protesté azorada pellizcando por un extremo un par de tacones abiertos color plateado de aguja.

¡No se confundan! No era que me empezaba animar la noción de la fiesta, las quería callar de una vez por todas. No trajeron estas zapatillas feas porque sí, si no porque piensan que por mi forma de vestir a lo Rambo no habría calzado mis pies nunca en estos tacones. Por lo visto obtuve el efecto deseado, sus quijadas casi llegaban al piso. Sonreí satisfecha.

—Bien chicas, estuvo divertido y las he dejado transformarme, ¡gracias por venir! ¡Vuelvan pronto y no se les ocurra llamar! ¡Yo las llamaré! ¡Nos vemos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Irnos?! ¡No Megan ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Nos vamos juntas!

A las alturas de hoy, algo me dice que hubiera podido echar a Laura de mi casa: Es delgada y baja en comparación conmigo. El problema era la cifra, la frase de que tres son multitud es muy cierta. No percibí a qué punto hasta que las tres me llevaron de los brazos al auto de Kathy. También me resistí a la tentación de incrustarle el puño en su nariz y comprobar qué tanto podía soportar pretendiendo que no sentía dolor y de repente volviera a ser ella misma, si bien temí que mi madre no tomara divertido mi experimento y tuviera que comprar sus analgésicos así no le doliera un comino. ¡Secuestro! En una palabra. Me obligaron a sentar en el medio de Laura y Megan. Supongo porque evitaban que saltara por la ventana. ¿Cómo logré desperdiciar una noche en que podía estar frente el televisor de mi casa viendo un maratón de películas de terror y ahora tenía que pasarla en un techo extraño lleno de borrachos y de drogadictos? Resoplé. No, tampoco me darían el lujo de desangrarme.

—¿Boris y tú son muy unidos, eh? —preguntó Laura anhelante.

—Se puede afirmar... —contesté con apatía, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿De qué se conocieron ustedes? —insistió. Giré la cabeza ceñuda.

—De niños, estudiamos en el mismo salón, tuvimos que hacer algunos trabajos en pareja y entonces hemos venido conociéndonos —expliqué entre pausas.

—¡Oh! ¿Y de ahí fue que continuaron viéndose? Horas extras de su trabajo...

Si imaginaba que eran absurdas las primeras preguntas que se entrometían en mi privacidad el siguiente interrogatorio fue más incoherente, en principio quería enterarse de los detalles de mi relación con Boris. Las preguntas que derivaron a partir de mi segunda respuesta. No había mucho en donde ahondar, bien que ella acogía otra opinión y procuraba extraer el último vestigio. ¿Sería por eso esta parafernalia? ¡Claro, era tan lógico! Habrá divisado que Boris se sienta a veces conmigo, el día que me realizó la invitación lo hizo y especuló que éramos amigos. Para nadie era un secreto que va detrás de él y que él no le presta el mínimo interés. Debe ser horrible que tu amor le pare mayor atención a una equis como yo. Es lenta, no tuvo que haber reparado en ello al instante. Sabiéndolo me saboreaba tan patético, ¿con exactitud cómo ella se acercaría a Boris a través de mí? De súbito tenía intriga. Alguien ha visto en exceso telenovelas. Era cuestión de tiempo en que descubriera que no estaba yendo ninguna parte conmigo y me botaría, revolviendo a donde inició.

Ya cuando estábamos dentro de la fiesta por arte de magia olvidó a su nueva amiga y se fue, desapareció ¡puff! Como si la tierra se la tragara entera —que no sería tan terrible—. Eran a mediados de las ocho, los preparativos de una fiesta no incluían mucho bastaba con un par de aguacales atiborrados alcohol y un montón de adolescentes desenfrenados confinados en un espacio y en media hora todo se tornará salvaje. Dos chicos agarraron el papel higiénico del baño y se pusieron a envolver los cuadros y los muebles en un carrito, uno empujaba y el otro desplegaba metros y metros. ¡Qué malgasto de rollo! A sabiendas de tantas personas pobres que lo necesitaban. Aconteció un incidente en la cocina mientras transportaban unos licores y resultaba que ora apestaba a ron y vodka, el olor era tan potente que de cualquier punto se olisqueaba.

No bebí ni comí nada en absoluto de lo que me ofrecieron, no después de que vi a dos coger una porción del menú de entremeses y a los minutos siguientes volver a advertirlos tambaleando y murmurando una serie de incoherencias. Ni podía subir al baño en vista de que el pasillo estaba ocupado de besucones por lo cual era un problemón cruzar. Los fumadores se agruparon a la ventana a platicar e infectarlo todo de humo. Un grupo de compañeros y desconocidos (de seguro la anfitriona no los invitó, pero estaba tan rascada que no le importó concederles entrar) se sentaron en un círculo a jugar póker striptease en el suelo, de esos en que cuando pierdes te quitas una prenda de las que traes encima. Distinguí a Tiny elaborando dibujos de su miembro en las paredes, a Jermaine haciendo flexiones de barra en el ventanal, después él intentó planear una morisqueta que no resultó bien al final y rompió una mesita —y no permaneció así porque al cabo de un rato más chicos contribuyeron en la destrucción del mobiliario común, allá una cortina se desgarró por ejemplo—. Fue súper extraño no ver a Omi con ellos.

Yo me agazapé en un rincón arrimada la atronadora música reggae, perdería mis oídos pero me mantendría distanciada, aunque no sabía por cuánto. Laura había estado dándome la lata, preguntando decenas de veces el teléfono de Boris. No es mi responsabilidad que él sí tuvo la suerte de escapar de esta horrible fiesta. Me habría ido si hubiera podido. Fui en el auto de ellas, no traje el mío. No conocía en donde estaba parada y era demasiado obscuro para aventurarme a explorar qué lugar era la estación de autobús. Llamé al servicio de taxis que ocasionalmente ayuda a mamá y a mí, incluso la contacté con ella ¡y ninguna señal de vida! De ningún modo iba a quedarme allí hasta mañana. Y la visión me empezaba a dar vueltas. Una presión en el pecho estaba empezándome a cortar el aire.

¿Qué predestinación era peor? ¡¿Morir en esta casa de locos o entregarme a las jaurías de la noche?! Y mientras lo decidía oí el bufido de una motocicleta aparcar afuera. Abrí las persianas y entreví, entorné los ojos escudriñando mejor: Una figura se aproximaba hacia dentro. ¿Un invitado estelar? No, era Omi quien tenía una cara de malas pulgas. El hombre parecía a punto de cometer homicidio. Las suturas de los labios abajo, la arruga en su frente y la tensión acompañando cada uno de sus pasos. Eludió a una pareja que salía de un pasillo pegando saltitos y se atravesó justo delante. Deambuló alrededor y por último se detuvo en la mesa de bocadillos a unos cinco pasos de mí. Los hojeó de pasada.

—No te aconsejaría tomarlas —intervine—. Un chico comió una de aquellas y se puso raro.

Él apenas me miró, casi sin importancia y la dirigió a su nariz, estudiándola en su mano. A renglón seguido la devolvió.

—Alguien le habrá echado cocaína.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No te lo dije —inquirí volviéndome hacia él un tanto asombrada.

—Instintos —dijo lacónico engarzando los dedos en las presillas de sus vaqueros. Ladeó la cabeza esquivando a propósito mi mirada—. ¿Sabes si de casualidad Jermaine o Tiny están por aquí? —cambió de tema.

—Deberían estarlo, no los he visto abandonar este lugar —le respondí con aire taciturno—. Aparentaban divertirse hace unos momentos.

—Ya, mejor voy a buscarlos. Tal vez estén embrollados en una situación desagradable.

Dicho eso el muchacho giró sobre sus rodillas y se escabulló. No tenía nada más interesante qué hacer y lo perseguí.

—Entonces ¿es por eso que estás de malhumor? ¿Por qué ninguno te participó de la fiesta?

—No estoy de malhumor —chasqueó la lengua con la mirada extraviada en algún punto—. Es otra cosa... una búsqueda sinsentido… —anunció concluyente imprimiendo una nota de desánimo. Hizo una larga pausa antes de bajar la barbilla. No prestaba a querer compartir lo que lo deprimía conmigo, ¿lo harían Jermaine y Tiny? ¿Y por eso los buscaba?

—Bueno, hablando de mi base empírica aprendí que las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere que lo hagan, sería inusual pero no significa que no sucederá. El asunto es que los humanos y las humanas somos impacientes, esperan resultados inmediatos.

El interpelado entreabrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, mas sólo ahogó un suspiro y la cerró de nuevo.

—¿Desde cuándo son amiguitas tú y Laura? Pensaba que ustedes se odiaban a muerte.

—Es una larga historia: Laura se presentó de la noche a la mañana intentando ser mi amiga y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva cuando lo que pretende es usarme para estar al lado de Boris, y me arrastró aquí en su teatro. Pronto ella notará que no somos nada y volverá a ser la horripilante mujer de siempre y yo de todas maneras me habré ganado un montón de trapos viejos. ¡Cielos, no fue tan larga! —comenté para mí misma, volteando la cabeza. Aprecié el asomo de una pequeña sonrisa, vi entonces la luz y lo sujeté de los hombros poniéndolo de espaldas y moviéndolo un pelo a la derecha—. Oye, por favor, ¿te podrías estacionar aquí y quedarte? ¡Te prometo que serán unos minutos cortos, no demoro! Laura me obligó a vestir esta pesadilla de traje y... hasta ahora no he tenido oportunidad de remendarlo... —aclaré en un gemido ronco.

Su silueta alta, las hombreras anchas de su chaqueta y las luces mortecinas de la casona me cubrirían lo suficiente de las miradas fisgonas, me apoyé contra la pared en tanto trabajaba. Omi escucharía detrás de él la tela desgarrarse. Arranqué las mangas con el prendedor que Laura y sus amigas utilizaron para elaborar mi peinado. De grado en grado cogí las puntas del vestido y la destrocé en sentido vertical apuntando arriba.

—¿Y por qué no sólo te vas? —inquirió él en un deje que daba entender que era la solución más obvia del mundo.

—¡No es tan fácil! —puntualicé—. No vine en mi coche, a duras penas conozco este barrio y por si fuera poco ya anocheció… ¡NO VOLTEES!

—¡No, no, no, perdón!

Él desvió la cara rápidamente, abochornado, estaba espiando a hurtadillas con la intención de averiguar qué hacía. Cuando culminé le di unos toquecitos en el hombro indicándole que podía volverse. Aparté el cabello agarrándolo en un puño y me coloqué de espaldas.

—¿Podrías bajar mi cremallera? Te lo agradecería, ¡estoy que desfallezco de calor! —pedí, abanicándome con las manos— ¡cuidado si tocas algo que no concierne!

—E-s-está b-bien —tartamudeó.

En el liceo se extendían rumores que insinuaban que él frecuenta amanecer en los burdeles en la demanda de placer puesto que ninguna chica del instituto llega a igualar su nivel. Un sitio así debería estar prohibido a la entrada a adolescentes, no obstante, si hay dinero las normas son lo de menos. Yo no pertenezco al grupo de las ingenuas que se tragan cualquier mamadera de gallo, nomás dadas las circunstancias y resaltando en énfasis que Omi Young; el poder que ejerce ese nombre; es capaz de lo que sea (de niño su tamaño y limitaciones no alcanzaban a detenerlo) podrías creer que era posible motivo por el que me chocó la falta de pulso con que tiró del cierre, ¿una cierta irregularidad para alguien ducho? Cuando percibí que se paralizó me di la vuelta. De manera imperceptible discerní que Omi estaba tratando de mantener nuestras miradas. Lo pasé de largo.

—¡Libertad! —espiré—. ¡Uf, gracias, salvaste mi vida! ¡Te debo una grande en serio!

—Qué bueno haberte sido útil —susurró con voz forzada.

Aun el vestido encarnaba un tormento, empero siquiera ora respiraba en calma. Esos ajustes eran lo máximo que podía hacer si no quería andar desnuda. Reanudamos escrutando en las habitaciones de la planta baja a ver si localizábamos a Tiny y/o Jermaine, no hubo rastro de ninguno aunque sí asistimos como testigos de las barbaridades de la fiesta.

—Míralos —indiqué al rebasar al lado de una chica que vomitaba por la ventana— ¿no te da pena? Mañana despertarán hechos un caos y nada más la mitad de ellos se acordarán de lo que hicieron hoy, puede que inclusive seamos los únicos sobrios, esto es un desperdicio...

—...Tal parece que les cuesta pensar —sentenciamos al unísono, sorprendidos nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Exacto, es lo que critico yo, siempre he establecido que es culpa de la naturaleza humana. No me extenderé demasiado puesto que nosotros también somos parte de esto y recaemos en ello, lo que quiero decir es que no es la fiesta, el dilema está en cómo lo manejas y tiene mucho que ver el tema de la educación. Existen muchas cosas de las que se pueden evitar, es decir, es posible cerrar una fiesta sin los borrachos y los numeritos, esto es debido a una mayoría que se deja llevar por una minoría —se interrumpió de pronto, luego Omi estiró el cuello y se restregó diciendo—: Oye Megan, ya que los planes de ninguno no terminaron como anhelábamos y Tiny y Jermaine no aparecen, ¿te gustaría que te lleve a tu casa? ¡Si tú quieres! —se apresuró a añadir preocupado ante mi expresión de desconcierto.

Bien que no había móvil por qué temer, sonreí anunciando mi respuesta afirmativa. Los dos salimos de la casa con desparpajo, más de cerca y las luces de los faros refulgiendo detallé mejor su moto: era grande, de color negra, su marca y que sólo había un casco.

—¡Oh por Dios, ¿tienes una Harley Davidson?! ¡Las he visto en catálogos! ¡Es bellísima!

—Sí —confirmó brusco—. Verás, nunca he llevado a un pasajero por eso notarás que hay un casco. Empléalo tú, yo estoy acostumbrado a no usarlo. En todo caso que se rompa mi cabeza y no la tuya —el mencionado se rió de su broma, sacudió su cabeza decidiendo que no era graciosa— ¡permíteme!

Él la empujó hacia al pavimento y posteriormente, me ayudó a subir enseñando con el dedo donde tenía que ubicar los pies. Ya he ido en motocicleta, pasajera también, excepto que no quise decirle nada. Intentó ponerme el casco, sin embargo, yo se lo quité de las manos y me lo coloqué. Tampoco estoy discapacitada, ¿okey? Mi excusa fue que era igual al de una bici. Él no emitió quejas, se montó rápido y orientó mis brazos alrededor de su pecho.

—Estarás segura así.

La encendió de una patada. Primero el vehículo ronroneó, las ruedas giraron quemando la pintura del asfalto y asaltó embalado la carretera. Bamboleamos cuando colisionamos con una piedra dando como resultado que me apretujara contra él. Tuve que afincar la frente en su dorso. Cruzamos la carretera en zigzag, pasando muy deprisa los edificios, los árboles y las personas tan diminutas y difusas. Mi corazón latía tanto que estrechaba mi pecho en un dolor agudo. El viento congeló la sonrisa en mi cara y el resto de mi cuerpo, estaban fijos de lleno. Solté un grito.

—¿Muy rápido? —preguntó haciéndose oír por encima del rugido.

—¡Para nada! ¡Esto es grandioso!

—Me alegro —dijo él, extendiéndome una sonrisa grande, volviendo la cabeza un segundo queriendo cerciorarse para concentrarse en la calle— ¿y dónde vives?...

Conforme nos avecinábamos a mi casa, descendiendo en picada, la moto iba disminuyendo la velocidad. Presionó el freno. Despacio fui apeando, aguardé pisar el suelo para sacarme el casco y entregárselo. Estaba mareada, despelucada, entumida y vibrante de adrenalina.

—¡Gracias por traerme a casa! —exclamé—. La pasé genial contigo a pesar de que fueron quince minutos, lástima que la música no hubiera estado buena o te habría invitado a bailar —me eché a reír.

—¿Ah sí? —indagó arqueando una ceja.

—Sí —admití aminorando la carcajada—. De acuerdo... ¡nos vemos en la escuela!

Reiteré a despedirlo con un ademán y caminé, impeliendo las piernas adormecidas, hasta la puerta cuando...

—¡Igual, nos vemos en la escuela! ¡Y ah, una cosa más! Gracias por aparecer a mejorar mi noche.

Fue justo lo necesario. Duré un lapso inmóvil midiendo las palabras, buscando comprobar que no eran partícipe de mi imaginación, cuando por fin reaccioné y di la media vuelta Omi partió. De noche los ruidos se diferencian con mayor facilidad y él estaba lejos, doblando la manzana para desaparecer. Suspiré. A partir de aquel instante formé otra opinión acerca de él; siempre lo conocí dentro de esa faceta del buscapleitos que abusa de las personas porque de esta suerte aumenta y consolida su poder, y las murmuraciones simplemente respaldaban mi teoría, yo intentaba comprenderlo planteándolo desde una perspectiva patológica: perdió a su madre a temprana edad y vive con su padre solo (y ahora que podía vivir con uno de mis padres cada cierto tiempo lo entendía un poco más), decía que eso debía ser muy difícil, pero si sostuvimos una conversación real y se tomó la molestia de conducir a casa de mi madre él no podría ser un _hombre malo_ o recién acabé de relacionarme con su lado humano.

¿Quién era en realidad cuando salía del instituto y de casa? Estaba convencida que bajo esa superficie escondía algo, _¿qué es lo me atrajo de ti para empezar?_ _¿Esa aura misteriosa, tu encanto masculino, tu ternura? ¿O es que he estado obsesionada con los chicos malos y yo no lo sabía?_ Hacerme estas preguntas me transporta a otros lugares en los que estuve antes con globos multicolores volando a un cielo azul despejado sobre una azotea y unos brazos sujetos torno a mi cuerpo frío y empapado por las gotas de agua que caen y, se cristalizan en hielo, sus labios rozan mi oreja y su voz suplica que me quede. Hacerme estas preguntas asimismo me embargan de tristeza: Pensaba que compartíamos un sentimiento mutuo, que lo que yo sentía era lo mismo que tú sentías. Ya veo que todo eso sucedía en mi mente.

Al día siguiente Stefan, el chófer autorizado por mi padre, pasó para llevarme a su mansión. Lo saludé y no esperé a que me lo devolviera, no es muy simpático que digamos, lo cual es un poquitín frustrante: Un viaje largo de dos horas mirando el techo… ¡pfffff, qué emoción! Ustedes sugiéranme. Conmigo traje el bolso de la escuela con los útiles, libros y cuadernos que necesitaba. Acostumbraba a no dejarlos en casa de nadie no vaya a ser que los olvide y me urgiera tenerlos, en especial que mañana tocara ir al plantel. Sólo que en adición guardé mi disfraz, ya que no lo terminé en casa aspiraba hacerlo ahí. Allá soy dueña de un cuarto más espacioso y cocinan para mí, ¡y el aseo general no es mi preocupación! Del resto creo que es igual.

Posteriormente que Stefan abre la puerta al arribar, la camarería de la servidumbre aguardaba lado a lado de las escaleras que conduce a la entrada principal. Son eficientes en todo y un verdadero fastidio si se lo proponen; es como si supieran con anticipación donde estaré las próximas horas, pero yo pienso que es porque mi padre se los ordena. Intento de no pedirles nada, tienen en exceso con mi padre y sus visitas, aunque si vienen preparados no me quedaba otro remedio que aceptar con amabilidad.

—¡Bienvenida a casa señorita Megan! —corearon en conjunto inclinándose mientras subía.

—Sí, sí, sí... qué gusto verlos tan alegres chicos —repuse.

Papá casi nunca desmantela su estudio, una versión más pequeña de lo que es su oficina en su compañía, en función de que si él no pudiera terminar el trabajo lo haría en un ambiente igual de cómodo que en su área laboral. Si uno quisiera hablar con él anteriormente había que golpear a su puerta y ver si el hombre no estaba demasiado ocupado para hablar incluso esa restricción se aplicaba a mí.

—Adelante —indicó una voz desapasionada surgiendo del interior.

Giré la perilla y entré.

—Hola papá, ya llegué. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu excursión de negocios? ¿Cómo estuvo el clima? —pregunté tendiéndome de un saltito en el sillón delante de su escritorio, asenté sobre mis piernas mi mochila.

—Frío —respondió a secas con la vista clavada en el ordenador—. Regresé hace un par de días, ¿tienes hambre? Compré esto.

Empujó en mi dirección una cajita de un rosado chillón. Alargué el brazo y la levanté, en el anverso había una osa cuya cabeza estaba adornada con dos lacitos instalada de contiguo al nombre del producto, los caracteres se alternaban los colores azul y amarillo, atrás había un texto que no pude descifrar porque no sé hablar en japonés. La destapé por curiosidad, eran gomitas en forma de osos empaquetadas en plástico.

—¡Ay qué bonitos! Gracias —abrí un envoltorio y metí una color roja en la boca, el azúcar se me quedó pegado en los dedos medio, índice y pulgar. Comencé a chupar el dulce— qué bueno que los japoneses firmaron contigo.

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

—¡Excelente! —mascullé con los dientes apretados. Hubiera prologando mi respuesta si no fuera porque el caramelo se derritió adquiriendo un sabor ácido que abrasaba mi garganta y hormigueaba mi lengua, contorsioné la cara en una mueca—. ¿Se te antoja un vaso de agua? —gemí inaudible.

—Estoy bien por ahora, gracias de todos modos.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué es lo que consumen esos japoneses? Eché una carrera hasta la cocina, de un tirón abrí el frigorífico y bebí dos enormes tragos directos de una jarra de limonada. Limpié con el dorso de la mano el delgado fluido que corría por mi barbilla. Por lo visto, hoy papá no amaneció más locuaz que otras ocasiones y eso que contaba con que me contara de cabo a rabo su viaje en el exterior, temí que si elaboraba una pregunta muy específica se limitara a contestarla, en cambio si abarcaba en general tendría que rendir más pero ni así. Está bien no importaba. Esta villa era de ensueño, jardines anchurosos, salón de fiesta (reservada para los socios de papá), una alberca (inutilizable, año tras año veía cómo perduraba inmutable quizá implorando que alguien le diera uso), salón de juegos, lujosos dormitorios, biblioteca imponente, etc. Yo pasaba el tiempo entre mi cuarto, la biblioteca y vagando en mi patineta alrededor del patio. Aquella mañana me encerré en mi cuarto a coser.

En un periquete ya estaba listo y como todavía me sobraba unas horas entre tanto anochecía, salí a practicar mi _chuza_. Hay una bolera cerca de este vecindario y cada fin de semana, que duermo en la casa de papá, iba a "malgastar" mis ratitos libres. Lo hago por hobbie (no soy muy buena, jamás he conseguido derribar a los malditos pinos) pese que la primera vez fue para escapar de los sirvientes, ustedes no especularán que con el skate, los deportes rudos, la música punk, los estudios y la poesía feminista lo sabían todo de mí ¿o sí? Ojalá que no.

Como les decía: Me presentaba, afinaba mi puntería, comía una hamburguesa, jugaba otra vez y luego estaba de regreso. Era un lugar concurrido: Allá van adolescentes, en particular, en manadas a relajarse en las mesitas, charlar a gusto y a disputarse una partida amistosa. Yo sentía que ese domingo estaba en mi elemento, ¿si me explico? No sé si era a causa de que el chico malo del instituto me dio las gracias o me anegaba un buen presentimiento ahora que el disfraz estaba hecho. _Quién sabe, tal vez hoy sea que logre una chuza perfecta_. Fui a cambiar de zapatos y recogí los guantes, en cuanto revisé que poseía el equipamiento adecuado agarré la bola reactiva, me coloqué en posición y tiré. Dos permanecieron de pie. _Lindo_.

—¡Vaya! Miren a quien tenemos aquí... ¡hola Megan!

—¿Boris? ¡Caray, esto sí que es una grata sorpresa! —Comenté enderezándome y lo decía de corazón, nunca había visto un compañero en el boliche (una razón para sentirme cómoda) y de todos lo que pudiera encontrar me contentaba que haya sido él.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió guiñándome un ojo— ¿un descanso?

—Puede ser que sí, estoy en casa de mi padre en estos momentos ¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Algo semejante: Fin de semana de visita con el abuelo. Tuve buena recepción del lugar y vine a ver cuántos amigos podía hacer.

—Entiendo —afirmé, asiendo una bola de remate sin voltear y ostentándola a mitad de los dos—. ¿Jugamos?

—¡Oh por favor concédeme el honor...! —dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme lanzar en primer orden.

Ni sé por qué lo invité a jugar, probablemente porque no podía cortarlo de repente. El chico no era peor que yo y confieso que perdía adrede en algunos tiros, ganar no lo es todo y me estaba divirtiendo entre hablar y jugar. Pocas oportunidades he disfrutado de compartir con otra persona.

—¿Y esta es tu primera vez que juegas al boliche? —pregunté. El chico flexionó la rodilla izquierda balanceando la bola hacia atrás.

—No, ya había jugado con unos primos si bien si uno no continúa practicando deteriora su juego —replicó él al punto de soltarla a la altura del pie: Una chuza perfecta—. ¡Fantástico, ¿viste cómo le di?! ¡Vamos, te toca! —Abdicó su espacio en favor mío y yo lo remplacé en el acto— ¿te entretuviste en la fiesta de Laura anoche? Qué pena que no pude asistir, surgió un imprevisto y se me imposibilitó ir.

—¡Ja, pues créeme que no desaprovechaste de nada! —gruñí.

Le conté el martirio que fui obligada a soportar desde que Laura y su séquito aparecieron en la puerta de mi casa llevándome a su fiesta a rastras, los desmadres de los adolescentes (el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo) y cómo demoré estancada, soslayando la parte en que actuaba Omi (dije que a la final conseguí que alguien me hiciera una segunda). No estaba segura cuál era la razón porque no le referí de él, ¿instinto? Tal vez él no entendiera lo exasperante y complicado de mi situación, calificando de imprudente que haya aceptado la ayuda de un mal chico como él. Boris se apesadumbró no haber estado allí para auxiliarme y, a modo de compensación y pedir disculpas me convidó unas hamburguesas y gaseosas para los dos, él cancelaba todo. Bueno, siquiera me ahorré la vergüenza de sacar el dinero de mi brassier. Realzar bubis, contrabando de chucherías, alcancía. Oigan, estoy pensando que después de todo no es un accesorio infructífero.

¡Atención! No se les ocurra que almacenaba acá todo el dinero, no, no, lo divido en mitades iguales: Una para el sujetador y la otra en el zapato. Los bolsillos no son de fiar, no con tantos atracos, sólo tengo mi celular y las llaves. Nos arrimamos a una mesita donde seguí recitando el transcurso de la fiesta y despotricando la conducta de los adolescentes en general, cuando iba a beber de mi soda, ésta se derramó encima de mi blusa. En vano intenté limpiar la mancha con una servilleta, agua y jabón de manos en el lavabo del baño de las mujeres, no obstante, no sirvió de nada. Boris deslizó los brazos de su americana azul y me la entregó.

—Ten, mientras llegas.

—Gracias Boris, eres muy amable y todo eso, pero no puedo aceptarlo...

—¡Claro que sí, de este modo tendrás una excusa para volvernos a encontrar! —sonrió él— ¿te llevo a tu casa?

—Tranquilo, esta vez sí traje mi medio de transporte —dije acalorada.

—Entonces te acompaño hasta él —declaró parándose. Acumuló la basura en la bandeja y la botó en la papelera más próxima. Entorné los ojos.

—Dime una cosa ¿por qué haces todo esto, Boris?

—¿Por qué más va a ser? —inquirió, mi pregunta debía ser graciosa porque sin éxito quiso reprimir una risita tonta—: Porque soy tu hermano mayor y me aseguro de tu bienestar —explicó sacudiendo mi cabello en señal de cariño.

—¿Hermano mayor? Si tú eres mayor por cuatro meses de diferencia —rezongué.

—Cuatro meses son cuatro meses.

Boris cumplió su palabra y nos despedimos en la salida, a tal tenor que yo le prometí que el lunes se la devolvería. Y así lo hice, enjuagué la blusa y la chaqueta, que al contado sequé y guardé. Comparado con el resto de la tarde fue un domingo aburrido de tareas y una espera de infarto. Cuando por fin eran las seis subí a mi alcoba y me desvestí, durante toda mi vida mi contextura tendió a la delgadez por lo que nunca había usado una faja bien que en esta ocasión acometía más que tapar una barriga, me dije que sería igual a la tiranía de un corsé, apreté lo bastante para que no se soltara y a bulto no asfixiar mis pulmones, no acude a mi memoria cuántas guarda-camisas me puse antes de meter la cabeza en el gabán con capucha (escogí un número más grande que el mío, lo esencial para un abdomen recto y plano) y las piernas en unos pantalones holgados los que reforcé con un cinturón de doble correa. Mamá enloquecería si aparecía con el cabello corto, lo sujeté en un moño y cubrí con una peluca, usé todos los ganchos para afianzarlo al cráneo y por prevención un gorro. En seguida que amarré las trenzas de mis zapatos fui al espejo. Era la primera visión que tuve de Meg, mi gemelo. Es un chico alto y desgarbado no exuberantemente guapo de nariz aguileña y pecas, cara rectangular, ojos enormes y azules grisáceos, pelo castaño de puntas asimétricas, cejas gruesas, piel cobriza, su labio superior es un poco fino y el labio inferior carnoso, su sonrisa es torcida como la mía y se mueve a mi mismo compás. _Hola Meg, ¿qué tal estás? Espero me puedas ayudar con unos chicos muy machistas..._

— _Claro Megan, tú no te preocupes_ —su voz registra un tono bajo y ronco. Por supuesto no es ni similar a mi timbre agudo y femenino pese que somos gemelos.

Se supone que Meg estaba de incógnito en esta casa, nadie ni ninguna cámara podían verlo, por consiguiente empleamos la puerta trasera y emergimos a la calle empinada montados en la patineta. No repetiría los errores de la otra vez a fin de que al atracar en el parque y advertir a los chicos skaters recorriendo los túneles. Rodé hacia ellos. Me agaché a tomar la _tocha_ , o sea la parte del frente, y los seguí a través del conducto uniéndome como si nada. Describí numerosos anillos completos alrededor del canal y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los sobrepasé a todos siendo de la última en llegar a la primera en salir. Piqué el tail, la culata de la patineta, contra el suelo ejecutando un perfecto ollie. Uno a uno los muchachos fueron saliendo deteniéndose a admirar mis truquitos. Gané mi intención inicial: captar su atención. Ya para rematar había pensado un _kickflip_ , es decir, un giro de 360º a lo largo del eje hacia atrás. Paulatinamente fui reduciendo la velocidad hasta estar estática.

—¡Bonitos movimientos, menol! —silbó uno.

—Gracias —gruñí.

—Nunca te hemos visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Meg —contesté breve.

—¿Meg? Es un nombrecito peculiar, no te enojes. Bueno Meg, este es el asunto: no es que nosotros aceptamos a cualquiera, pero aparentemente tú tienes talento ¿quieres unírtenos eh? —indagó extendiendo la mano para estrecharla.

—¡Seguro! —confirmé fuera de vacilar golpeando con el puño su hombro.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Fin del sexto capítulo de** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **y segundo narrado por Megan! Díganme ¿adivinaron que el plan de Megan consistía en disfrazarse de chico o ustedes no entendieron si no hasta el final? Esto posiblemente le sonará a Mulan o los que han visto doramas a** _ **Eres mi estrella**_ **o** _ **El príncipe del café**_ **, en Asia este argumento es súper explotado, en cambio en Occidente nada más vi un episodio de una serie de televisión tratarlo de reojo, pero de ahí nada. No busco crear una trama principal de esto si no algo secundario que ayude a sustentar el principal, comprenderán más adelante a medida que avancemos. No se preocupen por Megan, ella no es tan tonta para dejarse atrapar. Uf, cuánto me costó escribir esto, estoy atravesando por un pequeño bloqueo, pero estoy trabajando en ello porque no quiero matar la historia y sólo por una cosita no borraré todo lo demás. Saben en un inicio tenía planeado que Megan entrara como una estudiante nueva, pero caería en dos clichés: La alumna nueva blanco de todo el mundo y el viejo reencuentro entre amantes. Y esa es la idea, entonces perduraba la incertidumbre ¿por qué Omi habría tan indiferente en siete años? La respuesta me la vine a dar en la propia preguntar, él se alejaba: Las mujeres interferían en sus planes, y resulta un tanto ingenioso la manera en que se me ocurren para acercar estos seres.**

 **El capítulo se me extendió por la conversación de Omi y Megan, el núcleo de la fiesta, aunque creo que valió la pena habrán notado que nuestros tórtolos son muy parecidos, conectan rápido, dos piezas de un almas separadas (en cambio, en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **eran un choque de argumentos: tú te conviertes en mí y yo me convierto en ti). En esta historia no interesaba, uno por el tiempo, dos porque Omi no necesita más problemas y tres porque esto no es** _ **Quiero ser escritora,**_ **es otra propuesta. No lo planeaba, pero el capítulo se me hizo largo y tuve que reestructurarlo para que tuviera ese final: Debía terminar ese asunto de Megan y los skaters sí o sí.**

" **Gracias por aparecer a mejorar mi noche."**

 **¡Oh señor! Bien saben que no me gustan las secuelas duales, de dos, lo expliqué en las notas de autor de un capítulo en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **porque hacen comparaciones una de la otra y tampoco hay que ponerlo así, son perfectas y bellas a su modo. Diferentes. Es lo mismo que los hijos, me es imposible ser parcial. Cada uno tiene sus cualidades. Sin embargo, yo voy a elaborar una comparación entre las dos protagonistas (ya que Kimiko fue la narradora estrella de esa historia y aquí lo es Megan por su lado):**

 **Kimiko o Kim/Kimi: Oriental, baja, apartamento, un padre y una hermana, escribir, bailar, música de los 80, niñera, universidad y novelas de romance.**

 **Megan o Meg: Occidental, alta, casa, padres divorciados, skate, bowling, deportes rudos, música punk, estudios, preparatoria y poesía feminista.**

 **¡Y falta la personalidad! Por ejemplo, Kimi es más sociable entre tanto Megan es más retraída. Kimi es más pudorosa, Megan es más liberal, etc. Ustedes se darán cuenta con el paso de los capítulos de esas cositas y como también tienen diversas formas de enfrentar el amor. Obvio, distintos estereotipos del chico ideal, ¿con cuál se identifican ustedes? Yo estoy en el medio, me gustan los dos tipos de música por decir algo. Oigan, Megan es un nombre corto y últimamente están de tendencia tanto en novelas físicas como virtuales recortar el nombre de la chica, y llega un momento que desespera, a no ser que estemos refiriéndonos a su alter-ego masculino, Megan es como nominaremos a la protagonista femenina de nuestra historia. ¿Qué más debo decirles? Bueno espero con ansias que me hagan llegar sus comentarios al respecto de lo que les pareció este capítulo, su parte favorita, sus expectativas para el siguiente y estarán contribuyendo conmigo. Recuerden que a todo autor la opinión de sus lectores es importante, siente que su trabajo se gratifica a sí mismo y a quien lo lee. En fin, nos leemos en la semana que viene en una próxima actualización de su fic favorito. ¡Cuídense, se les quiere y se les respeta malvaviscos asados! ¡No olviden traer su refresco y palomitas de maíz para disfrutar la función! ;)**

 **PD: Para el capítulo que viene recomiendo escuchar I don't care (No me importa) de Fall Out Boy.**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Saludos Isabel! :D Me contenta muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ojalá que no te estés aburriendo ¡¿o sí te estás aburriendo?! DDD: Como con todo lo que está pasando por el momento hay acción (y puedes creerme que no a todas las chicas les gusta), y bueno, esta vez soy yo quien te tengo una pregunta, ¿cuál(es) es tu(s) género(s) favorito(s) en una historia? Tal vez te lo haya preguntando, pero es que tengo una memoria tan malosa. Tienes razón, a Omi le he dado muchos roles de detectives, no sé si viste o recuerdas en El cazador de la ciudad y Contrarreloj. A mí también me gustó esa partecita, empero en la vez pasada la acción central fue la presentación de Willow. Aquí, ¿qué será? Misterio, misterio, misterio. Habrá que leer para saber, si estuviera leyendo esta historia guardaría mis dudas con respecto a Jack.**

 **Pronto vendrá Kim, tengo más escenas de ella planificas que con Raimundo, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo :) Sí, Lucas Till sería un perfecto Clay, además podría ser de esas películas de 10 años después o ¡quién sabe! No sabemos qué edad realmente tienen en la serie, ¡nunca lo dicen! :/ ¡Oh, muchas gracias por el apoyo, tus buenos deseos, leer y comentar! Significa enormemente para mí en serio. Igualmente cuídate querida y ten una semana de éxitos y cosas lindas, ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	7. Puños de hierro

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **7º**

 **Puños de hierro**

 _Omi_

Supino en el frío lecho de la prisión extiendo arriba sobre mi palma la alhaja de llave hecha de acero inoxidable cuyo grabado tiene en el centro la silueta de una imitación de una gema lapislázuli —la mesada de un alumno no cubre el precio de las de verdad—, la piedra está apretada en mi puño izquierdo. Pude recogerla de la caída justo a tiempo. Con un poco de pegamento volverá a quedar como nueva. La pedí de ese color, azul, por ser el mismo de sus ojos. Parecerá una farsa, pero es la única luz que ha podido llegar aquí. No fue sencillo rescatarlas del depósito de objetos personales, horas y horas averiguando en qué puerta era, por un lado, y luego vigilando y fijando en qué santiamén del día estaba desocupado para entrar sin que me pillaran por el otro. Oigo el portón abrirse despacio, cierro la mano rápido y la oculto contra mi pecho. Docenas de pisadas van acopiándose a su ritmo, empiezan de lejos dispersamente y se transforman en un enjambre homogéneo atronador. No me muevo de mi zona. Un policía golpea impertinente el marco de la contrapuerta con su macana.

—Young sal, ningún recluso tiene permitido quedarse en su celda.

—¡No quiero! —espeto feroz.

 _Claro, a ellos les importa un pito lo que a mí me parezca._ Cansino el guardia se introduce y agarra mi brazo con rudeza arrojándome fuera, me bamboleé por la fuerza de arrastre, mas resistí caer al suelo. Delante de este mequetrefe eso ni soñarlo. Prorrumpo a la reunión de los demás convictos en el patio; en seguida los rayos del sol hieren mis ojos de manera que entorno los párpados e inclino la cabeza. Paso caminando sin llamar la atención aunque de cualquier condición sé que atraigo sus miradas. La regla aquí es agruparte con los de tu raza y procurar saltar de inadvertido. Vanagloriarse sería lo último que harías. No abundan asiáticos y los que hay son mayores, se conocen entre ellos, lo cual marca una desventaja para mí: Soy un forastero, no confían en mí y si urden una travesura, ¿a quién creen que le echarán la culpa? Voy a su territorio y me siento bajo la sombra de la canasta de baloncesto.

Dije que esto era un patio, en realidad es un nombre, ya que la superficie está asfaltada (ni grama artificial siquiera) y hay espacio libre de sobra para que quepa una población entera, la poli suele organizarlos en actividades recreativas o trabajar al servicio de la comunidad según para mantenerlos ocupados en algo. Opino que es puro relajo. Los jefes o los presos de mayor jerarquía pueden hacer y deshacer lo que deseen cuando deseen,algunos incluso prefieren quedarse aquí donde tiene más poder que en el exterior. La auténtica lucha es para los novatos como yo y los inadaptados, pobre de sus almas si un jefe los usa de juguetes ¿y la policía? Ja, se hacen la vista gorda o también contribuyen al daño.

Digamos que, en resumen, he visto muchas cosas aquí. Los reos se reúnen en subconjuntos, mis paisanos deciden ignorarme. Está bien. Saco la alhaja y la admiro. _Cuánto lo lamento, te lastimé demasiado, es una pena que no lo puedas saber cómo me siento así descubrirías que no he dejado de extrañarte_. Acordarme ahora sólo hendiría mi corazón _,_ y de estar en lo correcto¿qué caso persigue el de desempolvar tormentos pasados?En balde intento soldar la piedrita cuando surge una traba.

—¡Con que es cierto lo que rumorean, estás aquí! —brama una voz—. No creerás lo que te diré, pero me da gusto verte de nuevo chino.

 _Es una broma por supuesto, y a la vez no lo es_. Casi ausente de ánimo levanto la vista y ahí corroboro mis pronósticos: Bullock. ¡ _Oh verga, qué mamada_! Lo que recetó el doctor: Más enemigos, ¿por qué existe tanta gente que me odia? ¿De dónde sale este río? Me sorprende, entristece y enorgullece cada día lo que soy capaz. Seleccionen un inculpado al azar, y éste estará en su derecho de hacer lo que le venga en gana si tragarse o no mi historia, utilizarla como tapete o limpiarse el trasero, si le interesa o no... Excepto que no podré engañar a este hombre, duda ¿eso dislocaría mi reputación? Extiendo media sonrisa, el delegado Guan dijo algo semejante al verme.

—¿No hablarás? Qué curioso, cuando no estabas en prisión tenías una lengua larga ¿qué te pasó? ¿Te la cortaron? —él escupe una risotada tonta—, ¡pues ¿sabes qué?! No me creo ese cuento que tú mataste a ese chico.

 _Porque en efecto no lo hice,_ repuse para mis adentros. _No soy un asesino_. Sin embargo, por mi seguridad me es conveniente que los otros lo afirmen y se alejen despavoridos, véanlo si les apetece como una armadura, si bien tampoco puedo darme el lujo de enunciarlo a voces siendo inocente y yo busco mi libertad, por ende, lo estaría reconociendo ¿si me entienden? Sometido a tan fatídica circunstancia mi mejor respuesta es permanecer callado, ¿no es que dicen que callado uno es más bonito? _Bullock_ _sólo pretende provocarme y que me meta en un lío para salir impune_. ¡Como la sangre de una pelea emplaza a los moscardones! Y ni ha iniciado, unos cuantos se tornan hacia nosotros expectantes.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Bullock. A pastar a otra zona.

—¡Tú no me dices qué hacer! Este ya no es tu terreno, no tienes a dónde correr —frenético, Bullock apunta mi cabeza—. Hace meses que llevo soñando con esto —masculló.

—Te voy a facilitar un consejo —susurro sombríamente— si cambias tu curso de acción en este momento y pides una disculpa olvidaré tu agravio, si no, te prometo que el daño que te haré ni un milagro lo hará desaparecer.

—¡¿Ah sí?! Tú no me intimidas maldito perro, aquí se derramará tu sangre —ruge, el odio en sus ojos se recrudece y avanza temblando de rabia, coge el cuello del uniforme y me alza. Mis pies flotan en el aire. _Que no diga después que no se lo advertí..._

Claro está que ustedes no quieren saber el final esa historia, quieren saber qué sucedió con Cumo; transcurrieron semanas desde que llevé mi búsqueda el estudio de tatuajes, el Doctor había dicho la verdad por desgracia (tenía fe que mentía para encubrirlo); estudié dos, tres, cuatro veces el registro con las fotografías, cientos de personas y cientos de tatuajes. Ningún cliente era oriental ni ningún tatuaje era de Komodo o un reptil. ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo, rayos! Devuelta en el punto de partida, o sea, en cero, recurrí al antiguo modus operandi o como lo nombro: De puerta en puerta. De una a las dos y pico de la madrugada huía de casa y allanaba las calles rastreando situaciones peligrosas e ilícitas, intercediendo, a todos les obligaba enseñarme sus brazos (en esencia las partes visibles) y responder dos preguntas. Si el delincuente reprobaba lo dejaba marchar y si no el interrogatorio se prolongaría otro rato, cosa que no ocurría entonces. Sí, tienen razón, era una tontería que de pronto tropezaría con Cumo de la nada. No obstante, una probabilidad baja no significa que esté incorrecta y esta vida que es tan irracional puede originarse de la forma más estúpida. Yo andaba exasperado y escaso de ideas en donde indagar, aquello era mientras tanto.

Hasta ese instante no había tenido pizca de triunfo: Eran simples maleantes de poca monta. En una semana detuve siete bandidos, ninguno de ellos era Cumo y yo tenía la vista irritada e inyectados en sangre de tantos rostros y pieles. Eso sumado a las peleas clandestinas y mi investigación nocturna (que implicaba más contiendas aun) en horario corrido, de lunes a lunes, me desgastaba. Debía ingeniármelas para que no me descubrieran en casa los cardenales en consecuencia de mis encuentros, como eran en la espalda y en los costados en especial no se notaba. Suficiente era con que no saliera sin camisa y disimular las muecas de dolor (comprendan, que te pateen en el mismo sitio durante cuatro noches consecutivas... llega a doler).

Restando que en este período intermedio es cuando la escuela manda el doble de deberes y exprimen tus capacidades intelectuales igual que una uva al punto de sacarte la última gota. Ustedes juzgarán que estaba matándome y tuve que haberme retirado a tomar un corto descanso; no pretendo justificar mis actos pasados, sólo les recuerdo que para mí era una misión de vital urgencia. Incluso me atrevo a confesar que nunca estuve tan agotado, y vacilé con frecuencia tentado por la opción de contactar a Jack. _Veré que puede ofrecerme y si no es nada, ¡te regresas!_ Salvo que mis principios eran más fuertes. Nunca ha habido un problema que no pudiera manejar. Particularmente me sentía frustrado.

—...coño perro, te juro que no paso más del octavo nivel: Monto en el cuatriciclo y tal, voy derecho por la carreta, evado los zombis que emergen de la tierra, brinco todas las rampas y cuando me llego al castillo ¿sabes que hay una fosa pegajosa que cruzar? Bueno, me zumbo y ¡nah! Caigo de cualquier forma.

—Ah, pero menol ésa no es la única forma de llegar donde el castillo: Existen atajos que te ahorran la mitad de recorrido —replicó Tiny.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Marico por qué no lo dijiste antes?! Mierda y yo como un loco enfrascado en esa vaina, dime en dónde lo viste.

—En una página de trucos y guías para videojuegos, esta tarde te mandaré el link —explicó el otro inmutable.

—¡Que no se te olvide! ¡Mira que yo te conozco bien! —amenazó Jermaine—. Y tú, chino, ¿has pasado el nivel ocho?

Estábamos en mitad de una clase, trabajando en un análisis de un extracto concerniente a un poema renacentista para literatura. Era una tarea individual que debía ejecutarse en silencio. La Srta. K repasaba sus mensajes de texto sentada en su escritorio, cuando se supone que nos supervisaba qué cumplíamos con la tarea, yo había empezado a escribir tres líneas y no seguí, razones: La cabeza embotada, los párpados pesados, mis demás mortificaciones. En contraste Jermaine y Tiny, con mucho menos ahínco que yo, aprovecharon para platicar acerca de _Goo Zombis 8: Invasión viscosa_ , el nuevo videojuego de la exitosa franquicia de medios que trajo Electrónicas Tohomiko. _Tohomiko._ Esta entrega consiste en una nueva y más salvaje batalla que los protagonistas principales deben librar para salvar al planeta de unos zombis extraterrestres llamados los Glutinoos. En pocas semanas rompió récord de ventas. Restregando mi frente en círculos y tapando un bostezo, bajé el lápiz.

—Disculpen chicos, con esta cacería y los quehaceres escolares no he tenido mucho tiempo para los videojuegos.

—Cielos chino, me sorprende que sigas aquí ¿cómo lo soportas? Te ves fatal, no te ofendas.

—Si tuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta te la diría, es algo que ni yo sé —gemí aletargado—. Imagino que hasta el momento en que mi alma no resista o sepa qué hacer, lo que acontezca primero, de proseguir en blanco y no pueda... si no hay otra solución... aceptaré la ayuda de Jack.

Con mi estado empobrecido y deplorable, les tuve que confesar de mi pequeño reencuentro con Jack y su oferta atractiva. No me quedó otra salida.

—¡¿Colaborar con ese degenerado?! ¡¿Y perdonar todo lo que ha causado?! Chino ¿no se te ocurrido que sea una trampa y que él no tenga idea de nada? —observó Jermaine ansioso.

—Sí, pero ¿qué puedo perder? —suspiré hondo—. O dicho diferente ¿qué opción me queda? Estoy informado que habría que asumir riesgos. ¡A como dé lugar! Necesito ubicar a Cumo. Se trata de mi madre. A más de que yo puedo cuidarme; Jack ha crecido, pero yo también. Eso no quiere decir que cederé ipso facto.

—¡SR. YOUNG CÁLLESE! —interrumpió la Srta. K en tono impaciente, casi suplicando, como si lo hubiera repetido enésimas veces hoy—. Se acabó, fui bastante tolerante y toqué mi límite ya: Separaré a este grupito. Sr. Marsden permanezca en donde está, Sr. Sims en el puesto que está delante de mí y usted, Sr. Young, en la tercera fila a dos puestos al lado de la Srta. Spicer. Cuanto lamento el tener que hacer esto a una de mis mejores alumnas, pero así aprenderá y se mantendrás quieto —dictaminó con dureza—, ¡vamos, vamos muévanse! ¡No disponemos el día completo! —apremió, Tiny y yo agarramos nuestras pertenencias al vuelo y cruzamos con torpeza el espacio angosto entre las hileras de pupitres y las manadas de bolsos y porquerías adicionales hacia las mesas que indicó— y ahí estarán ¡para siempre! —concluyó en seco. Ella se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho caminando a través—. Ahora a todos en general: Poseen treinta minutos exactos para que culminen y dármelo ¡manos a la obra!

Coseché la impresión que lo advirtió en voz alta porque una menoría no parecía efectuar su trabajo y este llamado de atención les valió de excusa para distraerse. A la Srta. K no se le rehúye nada, ¡uf daba miedo! ¡Malvada sea, ¿hoy para hoy?! Y ni llevaba lista media parte. Aparte que mis notas en lengua eran las peores. Tenía que salir bien librada de esta. Arribé como un desastre: El lápiz apretado entre los dientes, el cuaderno y el libro bajo el brazo, el asa del morral en un hombro; lápiz, goma y sacapuntas en el puño. Lo tiré y me desplomé sobre el asiento. Comencé por la parte fácil que concerniría al análisis métrico, extraer los recursos fonéticos y semánticos y después desarrollarlos. Para el final dejé las preguntas de comprensión lectora. En aquel pasaje me detuve. Si no hablaban explícito en la actualidad, ¿cómo sería antes?...

—¿A qué se referirá con temas expresados? Naturalmente la tristeza y la naturaleza... —me decía a mí mismo, en seguida de explicar con pormenores la relación entre la naturaleza y los sentimientos del poeta.

—Y al amor no correspondido —musitó una vocecita. Giré la cabeza, extrañado.

—Perdón, ¿es conmigo? —pregunté envarado a Megan, pues era la más próxima.

—La obra describe a dos pastores que se cuentan sus penas amorosas —señaló sin cesar de escribir afanosa—. Acuérdate que la característica de esta tendencia es autobiobliográfica y el trabajo de este autor lo es, investigamos que en el tiempo de su vida sufrió mal de amores.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo la Srta. K en la introducción a la lírica? ¡Ah sí, el poema manifiesta el mundo subjetivo de su autor! Y aparte que es verdad, la asignación pasada fue elaborar una ficha sobre él precisamente para conocer su biografía ¿cómo lo pasé por alto? De pronto me asaltó la curiosidad: ¿habría consabido responder a esta incógnita de no tener bloqueada la mente?

—Sí, estás en lo cierto —asentí examinando por encima la hoja—. Un millón de gracias.

—No hay de qué —sonrió Megan devolviéndome la mirada. Se paró y añadió conforme se distanciaba—: Cuida tu ortografía, la señorita K es exigente en ese sentido, ¡y oh! Bucólico se escribe con "c"... y te faltan varios acentos.

La vi entregar su redacción a la profesora. Fue la segunda en finalizar en pos de Ping Pong, obvio. Sondeé en donde escribí ese término y realicé la corrección que me reveló; como nos permitían conservar afuera los libros, pude cerciorar y modificar los errores gramáticos en sazón. Nada más que en mi cabeza prevalecía un pensamiento: Estaba en deuda con Megan. Yo pensaba que todo volvería a la normalidad, o sea tú por tu lado y yo por el mío, cuando la llevé a su casa. De veras no deseaba tener una cháchara con ella de un chasco estrepitoso, simularía como un bueno para nada, un incompetente delante del primer aprieto y antes que todo, borraría esa impresión. No niego que me estaba entorpeciendo en un preludio y quise sacudirla de mí, que me dejara en paz. Mas se trucó en un alivio grato en cuanto brincamos ese apartado, sintiéndome mejor. _Tal era que me equivoqué_. De seguro no estaba gravado a restituirle el favor, pero por lo mínimo quería saber por qué. Cuando sonó el timbre terminé con el trabajo, ignoré a Jermaine y Tiny quienes estaban varados junto a la puerta y salí al pasillo. _Menos mal,_ ella no había bajado al receso.

—¡Oye! —exclamé, aguardé ponerme cerca para comunicarle el resto del mensaje— no te vayas, quiero preguntarte por qué lo hiciste.

—¿Por que qué cosa?

—El ayudarme, tú sabes, ¿te debo algo o no? —en mi estupor, se rió relajando las facciones tensas de la cara.

—En absoluto, parecías que lo necesitabas ¿y cuál es el rollo? —alzó sus hombros y estiró los labios—. Te quise ayudar ¿o es que tiene que haber un motivo para un buen propósito? No me malinterpretes Omi, en gran medida eres un chico muy seguro, como si supieras qué hacer cada minuto y bueno, vas a opinar que estoy demente, pero percibí que hoy no eras tú —Megan marcó un paso adelante y yo, en un mero acto inconsciente, retrocedí dos. Sentí el corazón subir hasta la nuez y que mis músculos no reaccionaban, apenas nos separaban unos centímetros de diferencia, no es imprescindible estar tan cerca el uno del otro ¿por qué de súbito es embarazoso?— ¿acaso son ojeras? —Pestañeé chocando contra la realidad, ella se echó atrás— ¿no puedes dormir o te acuestas tarde? ¡Ja, ahí está la razón! Deberías irte a dormir y renovar tus energías, apuesto que tras una buena y larga siesta estarás como nuevo, no hay más trascendente que el sueño ¿estás de acuerdo?

—¡Megan! —llamó una voz masculina antes de que supiera mi contestación.

—Lo siento, tengo que marcharme ¡nos vemos pronto! —dijo volviéndose, se despidió con la mano y se fue acompañada por Ping Pong. Así que era verdad, ellos sí son amigos...

—Oye bro, nos arrinconaste por completo —gimió herido Jermaine— ¿qué era eso de tú y Megan?

—Le estaba agradeciendo por un asunto en castellano —me limité a decir—. Vámonos.

Podría admitirlo a la bartola, castellano era la única materia en que mis amigos se prestaban a ayudarme en ocasiones, al tanto de mis dificultades con la misma y conflictos personales con la Srta. K; yo no les quería causar esa molestia nomás ellos lo hacían de todas maneras. Como jamás discutíamos en relación a los deberes al final de clases no tuve que referirles lo de Megan y en vista que no profundizaron, lo pasamos de página. Aunque no dormí, fue un recreo de lo lindo. Emprendimos una mini competencia en los baños, el tema era "averiguar quién tiraba más lejos del excusado" —ejem, eso es punto y aparte—. De grado en grado, hallamos abandonado el carrito del intendente, quizás tuvo que salir a lidiar con el desastre de alguien, en fin sin ninguna mejor idea lo agarramos tipo transporte de carrera (generalizo ya que lo habíamos bautizado de nave espacial, sólo que llegaron más y le designaron otros nombres). Jermaine o Tiny se montaban en él en tanto otro empujaba, el juego se hizo popular en cuanto se unieron otros chicos y algunas chicas; en una de esas carrerillas se derramó un cloro por accidente y Tiny se puso a limpiarlo con su trasero, Jermaine luego le cayó a palmazos. Naturalmente, todo era una joda. Yo casi ni participé, me di cuenta que adyacente de allí rondaban conversando, animadísimos, cabeza de Ping Pong y Megan. De forma abrupta nuestra juerga se interrumpió porque el director venía a descubrir la moción del escándalo. Dejamos el carro y corrimos a salvarnos.

—¿Qué veremos a continuación? Me muero de sueño —gruñó Tiny ladeando el cuello.

—No lo aparentas, estabas súper despierto en las corridas… —reí dando unos golpecitos en su espalda.

—Guárdatelo —respondió Jermaine— nos toca química.

Química es, de por sí, una de las disciplinas de la ciencia más complicadas y su profesor ni se esforzaba en convertirla digerible. Él y la Srta. K son dos de los personajes más temibles y severos, al igual que la mujer poseía un talento de hacer que reinara un silencio sepulcral en el aula y su voz era un murmullo apenas perceptible, aunque se podía entender claro si no se armaba un desorden. La clase de hombre que podría reprobar un curso y lo disfrutaba, el tipo que se quejaba de su empleo o que sus alumnos no fueran tan listos como quisiera ni vacilaba en ridiculizar a un estudiante (incluso un colega) frente a todo el mundo, el sujeto que durante los exámenes dibujaba un mono en su pizarrón y agregaba: _Cualquier duda pregúntensela a él_.

Y este día en particular la clase arrancó con el pie izquierdo, pasó lista y sin tardanza, él repartió los exámenes de dos semanas anteriores. A conceptuar por los rostros fúnebres el desempeño colectivo del estudiantado fue catastrófico, ¿fui el único 10 **[1]**? Ah bueno, la excepción persistió poco, cabeza de Ping Pong accedía su examen perfecto de 10 a quien se lo pidiese. Los demás eruditos, orgullo de nuestro salón, no presentaban mejores caras que el resto. Me apresuré a meter en la mochila el mío, no vaya a ser que me pillasen. Fuera de rendir esclarecimientos el profesor entabló a impartir su clase. Si estaba de buen humor daba dos temas, de malhumor cuatro temas. Adiviné que serían tres. El fundamento por el que química me agradaba y no he sufrido inconvenientes era porque aportaba una solución exacta a los problemas, a pesar de mis aptitudes mi vocación estaba en el área de sociales en donde mi desenvolvimiento también era extraordinario.

Era normal que tras saturar el cerebro, procurando no omitir nada para la siguiente clase y la prueba y a estas horas hartas de desaliento le contagiaría las ganas de dormir, jubilarse o no hacer nada hasta al más aplicado, pero las normas eran las normas y adicionalmente que se darían a conocer cuáles eran las parejas para la práctica en laboratorio y todos querrían enterarse. Tiny no prolongó la espera y se retiró a descansar. Para estimular un ambiente de mayor familiaridad, el profesor acostumbra dirigirse a sus alumnos por sus nombres en lugar de sus apellidos. Mi nombre sonó mucho antes de lo que sospechaba, justo al lado de Boris. _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cabeza de Ping Pong y yo?! ¡Es una broma!_

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO! —Megan no disfrazó su desagrado al saber que ella y Tiny estarían unidos en este proyecto. Por lo menos no soy solo yo quien está en discrepancia con esto.

El trabajo constaría de dos partes, el experimento efectuado bajo su inspección y el informe elaborado en casa el cual sería defendido a través de dos preguntas a ambos. Una vez hecho eso se podría divorciar de su compañero. El hombre pasó a dictar los materiales a traer y palabras clave que deberíamos considerar en el proceso de la praxis. Las pautas del informe incumbirían a las de siempre. Más dinámica y acuciosa que la tediosa y parsimoniosa clase de química, la jornada laica tocó a su fin; a raíz que tronó el timbre se fue desahuciando la sala.

—¿Con quién se queda la moto? —escudriñó Tiny entre boqueadas encendiendo lumbre a su cigarrillo.

—A mí —dijo Jermaine.

—¿Te incomodaría si nos intercambiamos los días por esta semana, Jer? Mamá se ha vuelto a escapar.

Hace alusión al centro de rehabilitación, Tiny rondaba cerca de los diez y once años cuando su padre abandonó el hogar por una relación paralela a la del consorcio, la esposa desahogó su dolor en el licor generando una dependencia irremisible. Nunca me lo quiso contar, esto lo que yo intuyo a partir de los pedazos que soltaba de relance que he construido la historia. Tiny la ha recluido en numerosos centros, sin embargo, ella a la larga, consigue escapar a la calle a limosnear para comprar alcohol o regresar a su casa. Y a nadie se le antojaría estar consigo con lo agresiva e inestable que se comporta. Jermaine y yo hemos sido compasivos, si es que se le puede hablar de esta manera, con él aludiendo a esa situación tan penosa.

—Desde luego puedes —consintió Jermaine.

—Lamento que los interrumpa —se excusó Ping Pong, arrimándose— ¿puedo pedirte un momento a solas, Omi? Seré breve.

Miré de costado a mis amigos, con cara de hastío, y nos aislamos de ellos para conversar en privado.

—Puesto que nos sortearon para ejercer esta actividad en equipo, escribí este inventario de los ingredientes que llevarás. En la nota final anoté mi número de teléfono por emergencia. El informe lo haremos en mi casa si estás acorde, fijaremos el día y los detalles pronto, ¡nos vemos compañero! —Boris esbozó el conato de una sonrisa y estrechó mis hombros como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, dejándome la fulana lista.

 _¡Vaya, ya parece que sí!_ Partí a casa andando a pie. Dojo saltó a mis brazos al segundo que cerré la puerta ¿cuánto habrá acechado mi retorno? Era evidente su emoción, le había dicho que saludaríamos a una vieja amiga: Kim, ¿cómo estará? No la visitaba en varios meses, en el tiempo que todavía no era editora y su carrera de escritora estaba en progreso trabajaba de niñera, no hay bastantes masoquistas que se calen mis travesuras y estaba desorientado que hubiera alguien que pudiese, debían ser valientes o idiotas para soportarlo (mi familia no contaba con una segunda opción). Al principio luché por lo imposible para ahuyentarla y luego, encariñado, hice de todo para retenerla conmigo.

Eso sí, a las seis estaría devuelta para aparecer puntual en la pelea de aquella noche. Papá me remitió un mensaje en la contestadora, participando que saldría un poco más tarde de su trabajo, lo que es decir que tendría la noche para mí solo. Acepto que es intermitente de mí, mas apenas acabé de almorzar no tenía más ánimo que el de caer muerto sobre la cama y dormir, por ende, al abrir los ojos ya iba directo al apartamento de Kim. Mi abuelo y Kim son vecinos, una casualidad insólita, él en la primera planta y ella en la cuarta. De memoria sabía cuál era el lugar de todo: el salón de fiesta, la azotea, los atajos, los departamentos, quienes habitaban allí. Tuve suerte, alguien estaba a punto de ingresar al edificio cuando llegué por lo que pudimos entrar ambos. Subí las escaleras de dos en tres y pulsé el timbre de la puerta. Kim atendió en el acto.

—¡Omi querido, qué agradable maravilla! —sonrió asombrada, colgándose en mis hombros y regalarme un abrazo.

—Lo sé, mi presencia es una bendición —dije correspondiendo a su gesto y rompiendo con ello en un mutuo acuerdo— ¿qué tal estás Kim?

—¡Excelente! —pasó un largo minuto en el que me estuvo evaluando con avidez y chilló—: ¡oh, mírate, has crecido demasiado! ¡Estás alto y ancho! ¡Y yo tan chiquita! ¿Cuánto mides?

—1.80.

—¡¿1.80?! ¡Oh-mi-DIOS! —gimoteó— ¡y proseguirás creciendo hasta los veinticinco! ¡Ah, no te sientas mal si no me paro a tu lado, me darás grandes problemas de autoestima!

Qué reminiscencias aquellas en que siendo niño mi estatura llegaba a la cintura de Kim, me las debía ingeniar como la vez en que me encaramé a los hombros de Tiny para coger el teléfono público y notificar a Kim que adquirió un premio de una rifa, estaba tan azorada de que no había nadie aguardándola a su llegada que me dio lástima y tuve que declarar que fue una inocentada o para bajar equis cosa, que estaba lejos de mi alcance, utilizaba un taburete o la propia caña de pescar. Ella, entonces, me invitó pasar al interior. Este espacio se podía respirar un ambiente de familiaridad. Incluso en siete años lo atesoró igual. Reparé que en una de las fotos guindadas en el vestíbulo era de Kim y mía, nos la hicieron tomar breves minutos otrora de evacuar a la piscina, me rememoro de esa oportunidad: Yo, con el propósito de amenizar más nuestro viaje, até una aleta de tiburón en la espalda y me zambullí dentro del agua. Todos corrían y gritaban espantados. _¡Tiburón en el agua, tiburón suelto! ¡Huyan!_ Kim discernió que era yo. _Fue una buena y feliz época_. El abuelo había acertado, sólo cuando avanza el tiempo extrañas lo que eras.

Si bien, Kim rebuznaba que vendría. Acopiaba una caja de galletas de las que me gustaban, sirvió unas y las colocó en un plato. Dojo se acomodó en su seno, por cortesía y a sabiendas que a mí me deleitaba, permitió que inaugurara la apertura primero, enunció que conversó reciente a mi abuelo y quería saber acerca de la salud de mi padre. Yo le exterioricé que decidí reabrir las vías de comunicación entre los dos y estábamos bien, para resumir.

—¡Me contenta que las cosas sean mejores para ustedes! Por favor envíale mis saludos, ¿sí? Y ¿cómo está la escuela? —cambió de fondo.

—Más intransigentes de lo regular con los deberes, los exámenes, la tesis y la graduación, la distintiva presión del último año —cabeceé con desdén, ella dominaba los datos extras—. Nada que pueda manejar.

—Eso está muy bien —hizo una pausa y murmuró tímida—: ¿y... alguna novia por ahí?

 _Kim y su cursilería romántica._ De tantas novelas de amor que se ha tragado Kim contempla amoríos por todos lados. Si algo que no tengo respuesta es como, al ser una fanática de esos libros, no escribió sobre ese género ¿por qué aventura? Esto me transporta a la fecha en que ella lloriqueaba porque su actual novio la plantó en su cita y lloriqueaba dogmatizando que sería solterona por el resto de su vida, que la fortuna del amor no la iluminaba, etc. Estaba practicando una nueva llave marcial y sus quejidos alteraban mi atención, lo cual sentencié para silenciarla: " _Bueno si nadie quiere casarse contigo lo haré yo. Yo sí podría. Aguántate hasta que sea mayor y obtenga mi propio dinero._ " La mentalidad de un crío, carecía pinche noción de lo que estaba tratando y las cargas de matrimonio. No obstante, esta pregunta no me irritó en comparación a preguntar si era gay y por eso no tenía novia.

—Me concentro en mis estudios, son lo más trascendente —contesté tranquilo—, no anhelo desviarme de mi cometido.

—Entiendo —farfulló abochornada—. ¿Y qué universidad estudiarás?

Repetí el mismo argumento que a mi abuelo y su sugerencia fue parecida al suyo: Sopesar bien mis disyuntivas, proyectar al futuro y una especie de consuelo, de que no me sintiera mal por ser indeciso. Kim se paró y registró en su bolso concediéndome numerosos folletos de distintas universidades y un compendio de las carreras y sus áreas. Los ojeé por encima.

—El otro día me los dieron y pensé que podrían servirte de utilidad.

—Gracias Kim, seguro que sí. ¿Y qué me puedes contar de tu vida? ¿algún plan en mente? —indagué volviendo la vista al estante lleno de las obras de Kim.

No quise sacar el tema de Jack ni que me propuso una asociación ni conversamos hace casi nada. Siete años de ininterrumpida calma y reaparece el hombre que por un pelo no liquidó su vida. Sospeché que tampoco lo insinuó por comedimiento, no porque se le haya olvidado. No es ningún secreto que lo encerraron en la cárcel por mi culpa. Mejor que me parloteara de sus trabajos en la editorial y sus manuscritos literarios.

—...he estado discutiendo lo que será mi próximo libro, la aventura y fantasía han sido mi refugio, más de lo que esperaba me resultaron placenteras, pero ahora quisiera expandirme a otras áreas ¿se entiende? ¡Es que sé cuándo digo cosas de atrás para adelante!

—Con nitidez —aclaré— ¿y qué hay de nuevo en la vida de Raimundo?

—¡Ah oh, está estupendo gracias al cielo! Pregunta por ti, le gustaría que fueras a verlo —el movimiento nervioso en las manos de Kim y sus risas incontrolables delataron que quería confesar algo, no logré preguntarle porque se adelantó—: ¡Raimundo me pidió matrimonio!

Ni en lo más mínimo la noticia no pudo impactarme. Era lógico que algún día los tortolitos se casarían, siete años de feliz noviazgo ¡por favor! De hecho, si no contrajeron nupcias con anterioridad fue responsabilidad de Kimiko, en sus aires de trabajar a causa que se resistía a ser hembra mantenida (en el caso contrario que yo digo macho mantenido) y estabilizarse. Raimundo babeaba loco de amor por ella. Obvio, debía guardar las apariencias y fingir que me robó el aliento.

—¡Felicidades Kim! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—No lo hemos hilvanado, ¡pero será inmediato! Nos conocemos desde mucho, prométeme que asistirás.

 _¡¿Yo?! ¡Ja!_ Si detrás de Jack era el menos indicado, en el pasado desaprobaba por todos los medios que se consolidara esa alianza. Temeroso de que Kim renunciara a mí para estar con Raimundo, intenté separarlos y provocar que se odiaran. _Estupideces y miedos de un infante_. Luego comprobé lo desgraciados que vivirían el uno sin el otro y contrito, los reconcilié. Le manifesté lo fatigoso que sería si comparecía.

—Omi eso quedó soterrado, lo que importa es el presente y nos ayudaste de cualquier modo ¿cómo te ausentarás en un día tan definitivo para mí? —imploró—. Yo te necesito conmigo, eres similar a un hermano que tengo. No puedes decepcionarme.

—Si lo pones así... —suspiré frotando el brazo, apabullado, y torciendo la mueca— veré si puedo reservar una o dos horas en tu boda.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

—Bueno, eso ha sido todo —tosí—. Perdóname, debo retirarme ¡Dojo ven acá!

—¡¿Ya pasó el tiempo?! —exclamó Kim en shock, checando su reloj de pared— es verdad, mi querido Omi regresa pronto. Aquí eres bienvenido.

—Es una promesa —remaché, Dojo estaba robándose un puñado de galletas; puse mi mano en la perilla de la puerta en el momento que me apresuré a apuntar—: Oye Kim, lo nuestro jamás hubiera funcionado ¿eh?

Kim me oteó con mutismo insondable, sin saber a qué replicar. Mi ex niñera ha sido muy despistada para caer de molde en las bromas, lo que es conveniente y gracioso. No vayan a creer que acontece frecuente. Es un privilegio que me honro ocasionalmente. Ya me hallaba lejísimo y riendo a carcajadas para cuando ella habría comprendido el punto. En mi morada capoteé que obscureciera, si papá escribió que se retrasaría y no ha vuelto a avisar desde mi ausencia era probable que mañana temprano reanudara, zanjé que seguiría buscando luego de la contienda sin ambages, por el contrario de volver y salir en la madrugada. Esa noche enfrenté a tres, eran tan patéticos que ni duraban diez minutos en la arena y pese que todos a la par me atacaran se estrellarían más duro. El primero lo derribé con su peso apoyándolo en mi hombro (imposibilitándose moverse), al segundo le desarticulé el brazo y lo mandé al suelo con una energética patada y al tercero le metí el puño en la columna vertebral cuando rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, arremetí y aplasté su cráneo contra el suelo. La punta de mi pie y los nudillos arañados estaban teñidos de una sangre espesa y caliente —la superficie del dedo índice la sentí áspera, me iba a salir una ampolleta— y las gotas de sudor resbalando por la frente.

—¡Ahí lo ven, amigos, no hay nada que le gane al Tornado Striker! —pregonaba Tiny. Me retiré del campo y uní a ellos. No soy el único luchador aquí.

—¿El Tornado Striker?

—Sí, es un apodo ¿te importuna? —balbuceó Tiny mitigando el timbre de su voz.

—No, me gusta, aunque preferiría uno que inspirara más fuerza, que esté más a mi altura...

—Chissss, se avecinan grandes problemas —amorró Jermaine.

El interpelado advertía a un grupo de hombres que merodeaban de manera sospechosa en el perímetro, los he entrevisto: Son pandilleros violentos, de la calaña que comete vandalismo, que vagan en el escrutinio de conquistar territorios, por tanto se puede aseverar que adiviné a qué vinieron a husmear. Luchar sería desperdiciar el tiempo y ocasionar daños declinables, nos superaban en proporción y aparte, quién sabe si esconden armas por si repelíamos. No, no, requiere de astucia fría y mi cabeza estaba urdiendo una trampa. Tiny, que es de sangre caliente, corrió a incordiarles.

—La entrada está restringida, señores, disculpen —en el tono en que lo dijo no parecía que lo sentía en serio— regresen.

—Nos suena que es lo opuesto, son tú y tus amigos quienes regresarán, estas son de nuestra propiedad así que tienen que irse...

—¡Qué bolas traen puestas, cabrón! —vociferó—. Esto era virgen antes que lo ocupáramos y antes que nacieran ustedes hijos de pe... —interrumpí a Tiny, halándolo en retroceso.

—¿Cómo puedes actuar tan grosero con nuestros invitados? Les pido disculpas, este lugar es simbólico y apreciado por nosotros, contiene objetos personales. Ojalá no lo consideren como un abuso, pero en nombre de todos quisiéramos solicitar un día de prórroga para que desalojemos ¿será que pueden...? ¿quién es su líder?

—Yo —intervino una voz potente y grave. Era un tipo alto, hercúleo, cuello tortuga, brazos largos de gorila, manos grandes y gruesas, piel aceitunada, cabello negro corto y diminutos ojos oscuros.

—¿Y tú eres...?

—Bullock.

—Bullock, ¡guau! —silbé—. Eres enorme. Bien, ¿es un acuerdo?

 _Pobre iluso ignorante, incidiste justo en donde te quería atrapar._ Jermaine y Tiny me veían como si hubiera perdido un tornillo o no compenetraban mis verdaderas pretensiones de no equivocarme, lo cual es netamente improbable, no se los mostraría. Entre seamos menos es preferible. Afianza la seguridad del plan contra los soplones. Si Bullock fue elegido líder o su vocero, no fueron por sus dotes intelectuales si no el por ser el más fuerte y grandulón de todos. Titubeó en demasía previo a estrujar mi mano sellando el trato. No me frené allí para ponerlo en claro si no que salí a buscar a Cumo, en este turno penetraría a explorar el barrio chino. A raciocinio de que la panorámica en general estaba turbia, me adosé a los negocios que aún quedaban abiertas cuyas luces incandescentes enfocaban las calles y rostros de las personas, con los oídos y los ojos alertas y prestos.

No pasó nada de mi pertinencia en un cuarto de hora hasta que escuché el grito desgarrador de una mujer: _¡Mi cartera! ¡Detenga a ese hombre, tiene mi cartera! ¡Me han asaltado! ¡Auxilio, por favor!_ Es la señal de que debía interferir, ¡en marcha! El aullido provenía de la calle 81 al este de mi posición si corría en dirección noroeste sumaba una alta posibilidad de cruzarme directo con él de tal forma que así lo hice. Ahí estaba, el sospechoso escapaba precipitadamente, mirando arriba de su hombro previniendo que no lo persiguieran cuando avizoró que chocaría conmigo. Trató, estúpido, quitarme del medio blandiendo un cuchillo. Pateé la espinilla de su pierna derecha rompiendo su conexión a tierra, el tipo era diestro (lo intuí por cual mano agarraba el arma), trinqué su muñeca y la enrosqué encajándosela por la espalda, con la mano libre lo sujeté de la nuca y lo golpeé en el muro.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Yo no te hice nada! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Yo soy la pregunta y tú eres la respuesta, contesta esto cabrón —siseé en su oreja, le di la vuelta para que nos viéramos las caras. Ora yo estaba en posesión del cuchillo, la cartera de la dama yacía destartalada en el suelo— ¿eres Salvador Cumo?

—¡¿Salvador Cumo?! —Jadeó la rata sobrecogido— ¡¿quién es ese?! ¡Nunca he oído sobre él, de verdad, te lo juro! ¡¿Te debe dinero?!

No era oriental. Arremangué sus mangas y la orilla de su sudadera: Ningún tatuaje.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¿Sabes de alguien que sea indonesio o lleve tatuajes de reptil o lo llamen Komodo?

—¿No tienes misericordia? —chilló eludiendo mi pregunta, fue la gota que colmó el vaso y donde me irrité, presioné el filo de la navaja en su cuello. A este ladronzuelo le hacía falta un corte de barba.

—¿Misericordia? —espeté con amargura y en voz monótona amplié mi alegato—: Sí que la tengo, siento misericordia de los indefensos mancos que no han gozado del honor de elegir entre quedarse con sus dedos o no. Como tú... Aj, eres únicamente basura! ¡Me desharé de ti!

—¡Espera, espera, no te aventajes! Creo que sí, tal vez... te puedo llevar.

—¡Excelente! —sonreí fugazmente—. Tú guías y yo te sigo.

Lo empujé delante y conservé el cuchillo por previsión. Caminaba, temblando, frente de mí. Lo sé, ése no parecía yo. Hoy soy así y mañana seré alguien diferente. Y para ser franco no estoy seguro de quién sea o no es tan sencillo de puntualizar. Soy las dos caras de destino, la justicia y la injusticia, el perdón y la venganza, la benevolencia y el encono. Todo en uno. Como dos gladiadores que batallan a muerte en una cruzada. Me condujo cuesta abajo. En un área en que el halo luminoso no podía llegar y del que sólo estábamos los dos, quizás yo haya venido en otro lapso y en vista de que estaba oscurísimo no recapitulaba. De sorpresa apagaron la poca luz que había y las encendieron al instante, el hombre desapareció de incógnito, pero estaba rodeado de una bandada de delincuentes ¡una emboscada! _Ese maldito chacal._

Se abalanzaron a la ofensiva. Esquivé un puño y contraataqué con un puñetazo en la cara a quien me lo lanzó. Cogí del cuello de la camisa a otro de ellos y acerqué el puente de su nariz hasta la rodilla, dejándolo inconsciente. Detuve un puntapié de perillas, lo presioné en mi costado y lo despedí, a la pierna y a su dueño, hacia un trío de hombres tras varias vueltas. Retorcí entre mis dedos un puñado de la raíz de cabello de un bandido y lo estrellé con la pared, rodó fuera de combate. Esgrimí uno de sus miembros al igual que un escudo para paralizar sus golpes y cuando ya no me fue conveniente, lo pateé de regreso con sus compañeros. Al siguiente lo levanté, prendiéndolo de su brazo y pierna, volcándolo al piso en una cabriola mortal. Tomé el brazo de uno y le propiné un poderoso codazo en el estómago. Ojalá le haya sacado todo su oxígeno. ¡Crack! El lado intercostal del cráneo estaba palpitándome bestialmente de la nada, arrastré la mano al punto de dolor y examiné mis dedos ¡era sangre! Rechinando los dientes, cerré los ojos. Divisaba estrellas titilantes. Las fuerzas de mi sustento empezaban de a poco a fallarme. ¡No! ¡No renunciaría la pelea! Me volteé y en el aire agarré el tubo de metal, asesté un golpe a su tibia (como me contusionó la cabeza, yo le fracturaría el hueso) y él lo liberó. Enarbolé el cilindro.

—¡¿Quién será el próximo?! —los cuatros remanentes corrieron pitados del susto— ¡eso, cobardes LÁRGUENSE! Y que se lo piensen dos veces si van a tornar —cacareé—. Listo, no volveré a ver sus culos merodear por aquí.

Pegué la vara contra la palma. Mi función yuxtapuesta era salir de aquel callejón umbroso. Sin embargo, el golpe me afectó más de lo que creí. Me di en el muro, mi mano tanteaba a ciegas procurando hincarme de algo para erguirme y nada, mis rodillas cedieron, mi pecho abofeteó el suelo y un agujero negro me envolvió en un frío abrazo. Mi cabeza ardía en una explosión. Y de esta manera, desamparado a la intemperie, me sumergí en un estado de inconsciencia plena.

* * *

 **[1]: Bien, bien, debido a que estamos en una historia de temática escolar y en varios países el sistema de calificaciones varía (por ejemplo, en Venezuela se evalúa del 1 al 20 y en Panamá la escala de ellos es del 1 al 7), determinemos un sistema para éste el cual es el estándar, del 1 al 10. O sea, 10 es 7, A+, 20, nota máxima, 7 es aprobado por poco y de aquí para abajo es reprobado.**

 **N/A: ¡Finalizamos este capítulo, malvaviscos asados! Díganme, ¿cuál es su impresión? ¡Omi no es buena idea echarte un sueño en la calle, mira qué peligros pueden haber y lo mortificados que estará tu abuelo y padre! ¿Qué creen que pasará a continuación? Pero ya hablando en serio, Omi repite como narrador protagonista y nos habla desde la cárcel donde encuentra a una persona que conoce y revienta en deseos de venganza —me pareció bonito que él tuviera un compañerito de juegos—. Bueno, lo dije antes y lo digo ahora de nuevo: Los personajes importantes de esta historia están encarnados por personajes de Duelo Xiaolin. Además no me culpen, incluso en los fanfics no AU's hay OCs. Bullock es de mi invención (sí se apellida igual que la actriz Sandra Bullock), puesto que no hallé ningún personaje de XS que se adaptara a lo que yo planeaba y la descripción física me inspiré en uno de los matones quien quiso pelarse con Omi en el episodio nueve, de Duelo Xiaolin,** _ **Mi amigo Omi**_ **. Bien, aclarado eso reseñaremos este capítulo a quien le interese, ¡a veces siento que hablo conmigo misma! En fin mientras tanto me envíen sus comentarios seré feliz ;)**

 **¿Qué y a quién le afectará ese relicario? Confieso que la idea brotó espontáneamente de mi cabeza y decidí mantenerla porque es un elemento "simbólico y ambiguo". ¡Srta. K, Srta. K, Srta. K! Yo detesto los cambios de puesto, pero creo que este me gustará jajajaja Éste y la elección de compañeros de biología había planteado mostrarlos en el capítulo anterior, no obstante, se alargó y lo dejé para este. Megan, chica, por amor al santísimo no te pongas tan cerca de Omi que lo pones nervioso ¡quiero decir, que él no tiene problemas de la vista! ¿Pronto veremos más escenas de esa índole? Hay que leer para saber. ¿Ustedes creían que Omi iba a ser la parejita de Megan en el trabajito de biología? ¡Pues no! Aprendan a esperar lo inesperado conmigo. Además es mejor, de este modo estará, hasta que termine el año si es que no lo cambian, sentándose al lado de Megan que sólo un par de semanas y ya. Creo que sacaría algo bueno de la relación de compañeros entre Boris y Omi. ¿Se aguardaban eso de Tiny o no? ¡Para los que las extrañaban, Kim vuelve y a punto de casarse! ¡Oh señor! No ha cambiado nada.**

 **Quizá les parece un acto masoquista que Omi esté tan obsesionado en buscar a Cumo. Bueno, no es su culpa, él está respondiendo a su naturaleza masculina: Los hombres cuando están en frente de un problema que sienten que no pueden resolver, actúan de dos formas: se encuevan (aislándose de su entorno, fingiendo que no pasa nada) o son déspotas ("¡déjame en paz!"). Ellos sólo le hablan a la mujer de sus problemas cuando los ha resuelto, si no, no. No vaya a ser que se decepcionen de su modelo de hombre. Lo pueden llamar arrogancia, orgullo, ridiculez, mas para ellos no lo es. Las peleas de hoy fueron cortas porque eran varias, ¡descuiden! Guardo más, esta historia encaja en el género de acción y soy una chica de acción. ¡Uf, esa conversación! Yo soy** _ **las dos caras del destino**_ **, lo dice el Omi del presente no del pasado, intenté abordarla en este capítulo ya que me parecía muy buena como para dejarlo pasar y aparte porque hay otro monólogo muy interesante.**

 **Perdonen que esté muy poética, he estado viendo mucho a** _ **William Shakespeare.**_ **Saben, el viejo Willy tiene razón. La trama es un adorno, una imitación (como éste abundan novelas similares, el protagonista en prisión, la escuela, la doble vida, etc.), el éxito son describir a personajes inolvidables ¡que estén llenos de vida! ¿Y qué tal estamos hasta ahora con ellos? ¿Les cuento un secreto? A partir del capítulo que vienen las cosas se van a poner muy buenas. Ejem, bueno, sin más que decir me despido. Nos leemos en un nuevo capítulo de su fanfic consentido el próximo miércoles:** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **, espero con ansias recibir sus comentarios al respecto. ¡Cuídense, se les quiere mucho, se les quiere hoy y se les quiere siempre! ¡Chao, chao!**

 **PD: Para el capítulo siguiente recomiendo oírse One More de Superchick.**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Saludos querida! ;) ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior a éste! ¿En serio no te lo esperabas? ¡Y yo pensaba que era lo más obvio del mundo! Como Megan estaba con ese "me quiero ir" y aparece Omi de la nada hubiese dicho: Acaba de aparecer su caballero andante. Digamos que Omi y Megan tendrá su estilo propio, enfocándonos en él (ya que la mayoría son siempre lectoras) dejaré que lo averigües por ti misma. El de Raimundo era espontáneo y directo, la actitud de Omi es más que todo parecida a la de los protagonistas de los animes de sangre caliente en este tema. Yo tampoco hubiera dejado arreglarme a la chica que me cae mal, jajajaja Pues claro, el skate es una parte importante en el personaje de Megan que mostré en Quiero ser escritora. Estaría loca si la borrara de la noche a la mañana. ¡Oh vaya! Me parece excelente que seas abierta a todo tipo de lectura, no todo el mundo es así, unos no admiten un género (básicamente la acción, cuando lo discrepante es que leen Los juegos del hambre y Divergente que rebasan de acción más que nada). Esta historia contiene romance juvenil, drama, espiritual, suspenso y acción, empero me he dado cuenta que algunos (o al menos una) la catalogan sólo como acción. Fantasía y novelas policíacas, ¡muy bien! :D Sí, esos fics en que los monjes crecen más que todo son inglés, ahora no recuerdo haber leído uno en español. ¡Oh qué bueno que no te aburres! Por el momento vamos lentico, pero pronto llegaremos a lo emocionante :) Sí, bueno, para eso estoy. Cómo pudiste ver aquí apareció Kim anunciando su boda, creo que pocas veces los veremos juntos en esta historia (a Kim y Raimundo) aunque tengo una cosa divertida preparada para ellos. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, Isabel, disfruta de una exitosa semana! ¡Tú también cuídate! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! 3**


	8. Sólo un ser humano

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **8º**

 **Sólo un ser humano**

—¡Alístate! Estamos a punto de llegar —avisó la voz enérgica de Jack.

A la postre, en ausencia de otra opción y en disonancia a mis deseos, accedí pedirle ayuda a Jack. Sabía dónde ubicar a Cumo y de buena voluntad solventó guiarme a través del camino. Él iba en las barbas liderando la jornada y para mantenerlo aguaitado de cerca. Bajamos por una callejuela sesgada, a excepción de nuestras huellas no había las de nadie más. De noche se escuchaba el eco del crepitar del granito bajo los pies y el goteo de las aguas destiladas caer en las rendijas de las cloacas. Un resplandor verde fosforecía en la esquina y rebotaba en contra del suelo. Me asomé de soslayo atrás, palmo a palmo nos alejábamos del ruido de la gente y la ciudad en sí. El final del trecho conducía un conjunto de viviendas vecinas. Nunca estuve rodeado de tantas puertas. De rebato este lugar principiaba a sonarme familiar. Marqué un paso adelante y lo distinguí. Aquí un ladrón me trajo, diciendo que Cumo estaba allí y era mentira.

—¡¿Esto?! ¡No puede ser! Cumo no está aquí, ya estuve.

—¿En serio? —me desmoroné en el empedrado al vuelo. Mis brazos explayados de manera indeliberada aterrizaron a ambos lados y un dolor lacerante pulverizó mi cabeza, levantarla agudizaba el daño, los oídos me rechiflaban y desde mi perspectiva visual sólo alcanzaba a notar los zapatos de Jack discurrirse alrededor trazando círculos tal cual rondan los buitres a su presa— lo siento que no haya tenido lista tu ataúd —dijo Jack, ahogándose, al borde del colapso—. No quería traicionarte Omi, de veras, ¡ocurrió impensado! Pero no puedo abrir un nuevo capítulo de mi vida sin cerrar este y sólo puede ser con tu muerte… —Lloriqueó temblándole la voz.

Irrumpió un chisporroteo y luego un crujido sordo a la distancia, semejante a cuando lanzan algo. Las llamas se propagaban con creces, abrasando y destruyendo todo lo que tocaban, y chasqueando tal cual un látigo. El humazo negro irritaba los ojos y se infiltraba por las vías respiratorias. Jack se fue. ¿Acaso este sería mi desenlace? ¿Morir calcinado vivo? Si no es que los vapores me envenenaban o la cabeza me estallaba primero. Todo se lo zampó la obscuridad del interior de mis párpados. No hay gas ni fuego, aunque el taladro perforaba a un costado del cráneo sempiterno. Proferí un gruñido en un conato de moderar un gemido de ramalazo. ¿Fue un sueño? ¿O estaba muerto? No, la muerte no atormenta así. Entreabrí los ojos: Vigas de madera, un piso acolchado, una lámpara a medio encender y un exquisito y ameno aroma impregnado en el aire. Tuve una manifestación. Me seguía rabiando porque era real, no obstante, Jack no fue quien me golpeó si no un pandillero con un tubo de metal durante una querella. ¡Maldición, no recuerdo nada! ¡¿Me desmayé?! ¡¿Qué sitio era este?! ¡Debía salir! Me doblé hacia el frente e ipso facto recibí un azote. Jadeé. Una mano rozó mi hombro.

—No te fuerces, estás herido —indicó una voz cantarina. Volví la vista y observé a Willow sentada junto a mí.

—¡Willow! ¡¿Cómo llegaste acá?! ¡¿En dónde estamos?! ¿Qué...?

—Cálmate, si te alteras el dolor se intensificará —interrumpió con suavidad, en el tono que lo dijo parecía acariciar las palabras—. Vamos reposa. Estás a salvo en mi casa, y mientras estés aquí no te pasará nada. Lo prometo —sonrió dulce, trenzando su largo cabello dorad. Abrí la boca para salir de una inquietud que tenía encima cuando ella, como si leyera mis pensamientos, se me adelantó y dijo—: regresaba de comprar flores para la tienda en el momento que te vi inerte en la acera, lastimado y supurando muchísima cantidad de sangre, me asusté y corrí a pedir ayudar a unos vecinos amables y entre todos te trasladamos acá. Me costó trabajo tratar y curar cada contusión. Me fijé por el color que no todas eran recientes, unas llevaban bastante tiempo y lo que me horrorizó, sin lugar a dudas, es que ninguna figuraba ser atendidas por un médico. Debiste sufrir en estos días. Por todos los cielos, no pretendo inmiscuirme en asunto que no míos y sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero es mi obligación preguntarte ¿cómo te las hiciste? ¿Y qué hacías allí a esas horas tan tarde? ¿No fueron... asaltantes lo que infringieron ese estacazo en la cabeza?

Aun si quisiera no podía contestar. No puedo involucrar a nadie, así sea ajeno, en este juego mortal o podrían salir afectados por mi causa. ¡Qué descuidado y estúpido fui! ¡Exponerme de esa manera! Cometí un error garrafal: Perder el conocimiento en las jaurías de la salvaje noche, entregándome en un completo estado de lasitud y ser rescatado al igual que un perro callejero... era imperdonable. Apreté los labios y rehuí a su mirada sin nada que hablar. Ella alargó su brazo, las puntas de sus dedos sutilmente se deslizaron en el cardenal de la cabeza; ladeé la cabeza del embarazo, Willow lo malinterpretó considerándolo un rechazo y se aisló, suspirando profundo y bajando los hombros.

—Está bien, no quieres decírmelo. Lo entiendo —musitó, por lo pronto metió la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y sacó algo—. También tu celular estuvo repicando a la mitad de la noche, mensajes y llamadas de tu abuelo y tu padre —¡¿mi abuelo y mi padre?! ¡Maldición! Esto se ponía peor, tapé mi rostro con las dos manos abochornado. Los afligí, la madrugada entera preguntándose en qué carrizo viejo andaba—, ¡pero no te preocupes! Yo contesté y los aquieté, les avisé que estabas conmigo. No mencioné el cómo ni que estabas magullado.

Descubrí la cara y hundí el mentón en el pecho. No es justo pagarla contra la pobre Willow. En eso subsané un detalle: Mi camisa era azul y, las mangas me quedaban grandes (podrían caber dos Omi en ella) y mi chaqueta desapareció, por poco me caía del asombro, tuve que aferrarme para evitarlo.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a mi ropa?!

 _No lo quería decir de este modo, salió aprisa sin más. Se malentiende, ¿verdad?_

—¡Ah! —exclamó, iluminándose sus mejillas—. Las estoy lavando, supuse que no querrías marcharte con una chaqueta mugrienta de sangre, ¿cómo pensabas que sané las heridas? Lo siento.

El sonrojado era yo ahora, no es un sentimiento muy común en mí ni estaba acostumbrado a actuar con torpeza.

—No te excuses. Dime, ¿cuántas horas estuve inconsciente?

—Bueno, son casi las seis de la mañana —rió ella tranquila. Puse los ojos desorbitados—. Quédate a descansar. Iré por unos trapos calientes.

Se paró y atravesó el umbral. ¡¿Las seis de la mañana?! No puedo durar otro minuto más en esta cama: La escuela, mi familia. Suficiente inacción, ¡debía dar la cara! Retiré las sábanas y abandoné la pieza. Recogería mis cosas y me despediría. Bajé los peldaños. No me detuve a detallar bien el hogar de Willow, a secas comentaré que era una tradicional casa china de madera constituida por dos pisos. Fui a la cocina donde a menudo enchufan la lavadora, ahí estaba, empero no la ropa ¿las secaría al sol a la antigüita? Nada más cuando me asomé en la ventana que daba a bocajarro con el patio trasero vi mi chaqueta suspendida por el viento y tendida por la cuerda. Salí al exterior y la descolgué. Seguía húmeda por la enjuagada, sin embargo, no podía regresar con otra ropa ¡¿qué opinión sacaría mi familia al respecto?! Me cambié veloz, ya estaba listo para saltar la valla que protegía el jardín cuando...

—¿Te vas?

Me volteé: Allí estaba Willow cargando un cesto y el corazón destrozado contemplándome partir. ¡Rayos! Como me sentí mal, el truhan pícaro que luego de haber ultrajado la virtud de una chica virgen y jugar con sus sentimientos se larga, ¡¿qué te pasa Omi?! ¿en qué parte botaste tu vergüenza? ¡No puedes irte y dejarla así, ¿o sí puedes?! _Y es por eso que odio las despedidas_. Caminé hasta ella y la agarré por los hombros.

—¿Esta será la última vez que nos veamos? —inquirió triste, clavando los ojos al suelo.

—¡Claro que no! Dispénsame, tengo que ir, no puedo afligirlos más por mi causa. Prometo llamarte —consagré imprimiéndole una nota de ánimo a mi voz, levantando su cara hacia la mía y sonriéndole—. Gracias por todo, Willow.

A póstumo minuto comprendí lo qué se esforzaba de insinuarme cuando quiso averiguar el por motivo de los golpes, el meollo de la incógnita, sospechaba que era uno de esos chicos a los que maltrataban a punta de leñazos en casa y les prohibían relacionarse con el mundo de afuera para que no digan a nadie. Sería un animal si la dejaba pensar eso. Andar a pie del barrio chino a mi casa tardaría el triple, por lo que tomé el autobús tras calcular mi dinero y bueno, no podía saltarme directo a la escuela sin mi mochila y estaría evadiendo mi adeudo. No soy cobarde. El abuelo Fung llevaba esperando, en cuanto abrí la puerta se aventó a mi actual posición, alarmado. _Malvada sea,_ ¡¿qué coartada me salvaría?! En el trayecto estaba bloqueado, mi mente en blanco no fraguó en nada que me fuera de utilidad. El moretón de la cabeza no se notaría si la cubría con una mano.

—¡Omi, por amor a lo divino ¿en dónde te metiste?! —jadeó enojado. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, _sí que la cagué_ —. Diez y treinta, once y treinta, doce y treinta, ¡ningún mensaje o llamada entrante o nota, absolutamente nada! ¿Se te pasó siquiera la angustia que vivió tu padre? Inclusive se atrevió a pensar en lo impensable, la policía, el hospital. Si nos hubiera notificado que te habrían herido de muerte, tu padre no vacilaría en pegarse un tiro en la frente para hacerte compañía. Me despertó trastornado en la madrugada y tuve que venir corriendo a consolarlo, entonces respondió la llamada una chica llamada Willow y dijo que estabas con ella todo este tiempo, ¡él pretendía quedarse a esperarte, por fortuna lo convencí de perillas de que se fuera a su trabajo mientras yo te esperaba! De acuerdo, al grano y sin tapujos ¿qué hacías afuera de noche? ¡¿Y cómo te golpeaste la cabeza?!

 _Uf mierda_ , olvidé que estaba en presencia del hombre que me instruyó mis primeras llaves de artes marciales y a advertir cada cosa.

—Abuelo... yo —incliné la cabeza y jugué con mis manos, si no sostenía su mirada daría un ambiente de mayor desistimiento— lo siento enormísimo, no era mi objetivo retrasarme, iba a volver ¡en serio! Se me cierra la garganta de la soflama confesarte esto, pero si explica mis circunstancias con gusto lo haré: Yo… esa chica, Willow, me gusta. Desde que nos topamos en la tienda, soy tímido para pedirle que salga conmigo por lo cual la seguí, ella subió las escaleras y la imité, pero uno de los escalones estaba aceitoso y me caí, ¡me sorprendió y llevó a su casa para atender mi traumatismo! Idiota, ¿eh?

¡Era la mentira más grande y descomedida que relaté jamás! De recordarlo, compruebo que Jack tenía razón: Soy un maldito con suerte. Yo prefiero llamarlo: Estafador emocional. No recojo ni la remota idea de cómo improvisé eso de sopetón. Temí que desconfiara, el abuelo es un hombre sagaz y me estudió un largo rato, el más largo rato del que yo pudiera evocar, mis mohines y nerviosismo instintivamente colaboraban a proveer una probidad superlativa mi invención. De mi empirismo puedo dar fe que las mentiras son como un nudo, entre más vueltas y jalones ajustados más es imposible desenredarte. Mi abuelo estrujó el puente de su nariz y exhaló fatigado, conglomerando la presión. _Es mi fin_ , pensaba.

—¡Ay Omi! A veces tu padre y yo relegamos que eres un muchacho y que estás creciendo, tus hormonas, sí es cognoscible —comentaba él para sí. La quijada se me quedó floja, tenía los músculos tiesos y un cosquilleo en el estómago. _Estaba en shock_ ¡me salí con la mía! El hombre condujo la mano por la calva, sobándose—. Yo no soy quien para interponerme, es cosa entre tu padre y tú, lo mismo que me dijiste se lo tendrás que contar y él sabrá que será lo más conveniente. Sé que quieres empezar a ser independiente y esto quizá te aburre, pero tú integras una unidad, somos las raíces que sostienen un gran árbol y si una de ellas falla las demás y ese bello árbol se vienen abajo. A lo que me refiero, joven, es que tú no puedes emprender este camino solo, no porque no puedas si no porque eres un ser humano. Es muy importante que lo asimiles... ¡¿lo asimilas?! —recalcó enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, abuelo no hay nada que esté ocultando. Relájate ¿quieres? —tartamudeé en un hilo de voz—. Bueno, se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela, mejor me voy. ¡Nos vemos!

Subí en busca de la mochila. Juré escuchar un resuello al punto que eché cerrojo a la puerta. _Sólo soy un ser humano y sus limitaciones humanas, con su cuerpo y su mente tronchados y consumidos, a veces desearía... bien no tiene envergadura lo que yo desee._ El abuelo nunca se ha remitido a mí como si fuera su nieto, siempre como un pupilo o en todo caso otro hijo. Y yo, en el fondo, pese que le digo abuelo, lo veo y siento de tal manera. ¡Por supuesto que lo _asimilo_! Sin embargo, hay rutas que debo recorrer solo. Bien que esto me daba pie para discurrir algo: Fung sospechaba, salvo que no me atrapó. Extraño, considerando que era un hombre muy inteligente y si quería pudo haberlo hecho, por ende la única opción razonable es que él decidió esperar a que yo tomara la iniciativa.

 _¡Ay abuelo! Si pudieras oírme... o yo oírte, te agradecería uno de tus sabios consejos. Discúlpame por los estragos que provoqué._ En aquel entonces no me desvelaban en lo minúsculo los "castigos" que podría imponerme Dashi, ¿qué devastador daño me haría? ¿Mandarme a fregar el piso o lavar los platos? ¡Eso lo hago todo el tiempo y a motu proprio! Ni me irrita ¿privarme de mi celular o la televisión o la computadora? Apenas veo la tele, mi celular sirve para mandar y recibir mensajes y el ordenador lo uso para hacer la tarea en concreto, ¿encerrarme en mi cuarto? ¡Qué ingenuo! Escapo por la ventana. No, no había qué amedrentarse.

¡Qué desagradable fue llegar a la escuela! Con esas miradas asesinas penetrando en el alma y sitiándote a donde quiera que vayas. Era como restregarte en la cara que eras un rezagado. Primero con el portero, luego solicitando el pase de entrada y culminó en el salón. La clase había procedido, la profesora me oteó inmutable en su embriaguez al igual que los alumnos. Ninguno habló, aunque se manifestó una ligera tos. Me lancé derecho, disimulando el golpe con la mano, a mi puesto. Y la clase pudo reanudar. Jermaine y Tiny asimismo en estado de shock, intentaron abordarme e indagar qué acaeció al minuto en que me fui y por qué llegué a deshora. Apacigüé sus denuedos, comprometiéndome a contárselos luego. Descontentos, ellos intercambiaron miradas plegándose. Las tareas me darían un alto y ocuparían mis manos y mi cerebro ¡y ah! Excluir las ojeadas a hurtadillas del resto. No podía cometer otra imprudencia. _Corrí con suerte hoy, mañana de seguro me pillarían y ahí será complicado zafarme._

Resolvería si aceptaba la ayuda de Jack a cara o sello (sello voy y cara no voy), sé que es malo depender del azar, pero tampoco es que dispondré lo que cenaré con una moneda. Era esto y ya, hasta el presente a los territorios en que me guió no estuvieron tan desatinadas: Primero fue con Megan y al día siguiente tuve un encontronazo escalofriante con Jack y segundo, a la fiesta donde ella me consoló. A lo mejor si hubiese regresado a casa continuaría irritado.

En fin, mucho parloteo, saltémonos al recreo. Uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos, de en cuando en cuando, era enlodar de cáscaras de huevo podrido los parabrisas de los maestros. De contrabando Tiny acarreaba dos paquetes de huevos fresquito en su morral, los escondía dentro de la escuela y al estar listos los sacábamos. Jamás nos cogían, se la pasan recluidos en el salón de profesores y no salen de ahí hasta que sonaba el timbre. Más en intimidad les revelé a partir de mi encrucijada con el ladrón a mis planes actuales, fue que les mostré la moneda.

—¡Marico ¿todavía la tienes?! ¡Yo creí que la habías vendido hace décadas! —silbó Tiny.

—Y pronto lo haré —rezongué a la defensiva— lo que pasa es que me he congestionado de cosas y he estado postergándolo: Los deberes, Cumo, mi padre...

—¡Guau, frena, frena! ¡Estás mareándonos! —terció Jermaine entre risotadas—. Y te faltó añadir a tu lista a nuestro amigo Bullock.

—¡Cierto! —Confirmó Tiny—, con Bullock y los pandilleros acaparando el almacén ahora no podremos reunirnos allí.

—Pensaremos en un sitio y por lo de Bullock no se abrumen, lo tengo cubierto. Le daré una lección de vida que no dejará renglones —les garanticé con malicia, carialegre. Eché arriba la moneda y en el aire la aprehendí, miré el resultado.

—¿Qué salió? —inquirió Jermaine.

—Sello —respondí.

—Oigan, hablando de juegos al azar ¿les parece, caballeros, si este sábado vamos a mi casa a jugar un partido de caída libre? —propuso Tiny.

—Lamento decir que no podré —se quejó Jermaine—, este fin de semana mis primas están de visita y mamá quiere que las atienda, ¡y uno no puede refutar lo que dice mamá!

—Claro amigo, es el doble de divertido acompañar a un puñado de chiquillas locas que una tarde bebiendo cerveza y jugando con tus amigos —zahirió Tiny. Jermaine mordió su labio inferior—. ¿Y tú chino? ¿También te vas a soltar?

—No, necesito descansar. Casi me mato ayer. Pero sí me suelto de esto, no desayuné nada y siento reseca la boca, voy a beber agua —anuncié apretando en el puño la moneda—. Nos vemos en clase.

El bebedero más próximo era el que estaba junto al salón de maestros. Bueno, no guardaba evidencia que pudiera incriminarme con el "ataque" a los coches y uno es inocente mientras no se pruebe lo contrario ¿no? Antes de hacer nada, lo toqué con una vara para cerciorarme de que era seguro. _Los de primer año planean unas bromas infantiles_. No hubo peligro, por lo que bebí con flema. Y al paso que estaba allí, curiosamente escuché una conversación ¡o sea quiero decir accidental! En adición de que era ineluctable no hacerse el sordo: La puerta estaba entornada y las ondas emisoras de sonido estaban a corto alcance...

—...De acuerdo, ¿y no existe algún modo en que recupere mi nota? ¿Un informe especial o ejercicio extra? —voz ronquita, sublime y femenina. Era Megan, y en el tono apagado diría que la desdichada está suplicándole a alguien.

—Debo decir que no —voz pausada, suave y masculina, incuestionablemente pertenecía al odioso profesor de química—. Si empiezo hacer una pequeña excepción contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré haciendo pequeñas excepciones al alumnado, repasa con lo que se ha visto en clase y ayúdate con ejercicios en internet. Verás que son muy útiles.

—Ajá, y además de internet ¿me puede recomendar un texto con el que...?

—Yo siempre me he basado en el libro reglamentario escolar y más sencillo que ese no hay —cortó tajante.

—Entiendo. Gracias —dijo, sólo se oía a la sazón el rasgar de una pluma sobre el papel. La puerta se abrió y Megan salió con violencia; fuera de allí se desahogó, atizó la cabeza de la puerta, puso los ojos en blanco y rumió—: hijo de puta —se movió y en seguida notó de mi aparición— ¡Omi! ¡¿Tú no...?! ¿Cuánto...? —Megan se me puso de frente, nerviosa de que la hubiera escuchado insultar al maestro. En un periquete ocultó una hoja multigrafiada en su espalda.

—¿De qué hablas? Únicamente estoy bebiendo agua.

No era mi mejor ángulo: Anclado al lado del bebedero y un chorrito de agua brotando de la comisura de mis labios. Ella cruzó los brazos y sonrió con ganas.

—Hoy estás misterioso, Omi Young, más de lo usual: Fisgoneando interlocuciones ajenas, llegando tarde, las mismas ropas de un día anterior y... ¿con qué te golpeaste? Se ve que fue duro, ¿tendrá relación con la búsqueda de la otra noche?

 _Maldición, no me acordé de solapar el golpe._ Y era inútil camuflarla.

—Querida Megan ¿de casualidad no conoces ese refrán que dice que si tratas de cazar a dos conejos al unísono perderás ambos? Y es lo que justo pasará contigo si no te desvías de mi camino —amenacé. Me obligó establecer un deslinde, estaba atravesando fronteras vedadas. Ella me desplegó su sonrisa más amplia y parpadeó— ¡es en serio! Tú deberías temerme, acatar todo lo que afirman esos rumores como el resto. Hay verdades que son tan horribles que lo mejor es que permanezcan ocultas.

—¿Y no será más bien al contrario? Tú eres quien emerge en los lugares y momentos que yo ¿no serás tú el que me acosas?... Y por cierto —matizó avanzando hacia mí y acercando sus labios a la altura de mi oído— a mí me gustan los chicos malos.

La chica me encajó una palmada leve en el pecho y se fue. Segundos después mi cuerpo completo se estremeció y sin querer un ruidito escapó del fondo de mi garganta, masajeé mi nuca, y di la vuelta localizándola. Eso fue raro y lindo. _Conque Megan tenía problemas en química. Interesante_. No obstante, no lo expreso así en razón de que me sorprende —yo reconocí que la química es una asignatura intrincada y unos cuantos poseen la habilidad—, si no que al fin descubro que todas las rutas a los que la moneda me llevaba señalaban a Megan, a fuerza de que los ancestros estuvieron diciendo que ella es la indicada, por los siglos de los siglos lo fue.

Ahora mi fluctuación pasada me parece ridícula, ¿cómo fui tan ciego y torpe? Ya no es tiempo de hablar mi presente. Volviendo al punto en que me quedé, senté que esa hoja era el examen de química de la otra vez. En mi mente anidaba una cuestión mayor, la moneda resultó sello. Hablaría con Jack antes de ejecutar el plan en contra de Bullock.

Por tanto en la tarde; tras zanjar la jornada académica; arribé a mi casa, me cambié, almorcé y alimenté a Dojo. El abuelo se había ido, presumí que a velar su librería. Y papá no estaba. Era la ocasión ideal de esa charla con Jack. _Sí_ , se me tuvo que fundir un fusible para volver a salir, del susto que pasé con el abuelo y el golpe que me dejó inconsciente y en la casa de Willow (en palabras de Raimundo: el premio de consolación de esta pesadilla). "Pero por si cambias de opinión, sabes donde contactarme".

Era chocante ir al billar tan temprano, los bares suelen abrir a las veintes y bueno, no estaba habituado, pese que era más chocante ver a Jack; el multibillonario presidente; vestido con una braga, color verde vómito, de conserje jabonando el piso con coleto y tobo exprimidor cuando en el pasado sus atuendos variaban de sofisticados y elegantes esmóquines negros de corbata. En la entrada colocaron el letrero de cerrado y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, era estúpido forzarla o romper una ventana a la luz del día y con las cámaras de seguridad al acecho, por consiguiente fui a la salida de atrás, engañé al vigía tirando una piedra del otro extremo y al irse gozaba la zona despejada. Me iluminaba una vaga esperanza de que pudiera capturarlo fraguando sus planes malvados como es típico de las películas, pues sí hablaba para sí, mas eran bisbiseos incoherencias y opiniones fuera de lugar a su reflejo.

—Diecisiete años de educación primaria y secundaria en el este, seis años y medio en París, una maestría en Harvard, un doctorado en Stanford ¡¿y todo para qué?! Para venir a trabajar de mantenimiento en un lugar de dudosa reputación, ¡soy un asco! Oliendo a desinfectante barato y rodeado de ratas ¡uf! —arrugó la nariz—, ¡ah, duraré en adaptarme a sobrevivir sin la elegancia de la sastrería italiana! Pero todo eso está en la basura ¡sí! Jack, conviniste que serías un hombre nuevo, nada que ver con el sádico opulento y bien vestido Jack que fuiste.

—Hoy podrías haber estado en tu cómoda mansión esterilizada de roedores y en cita con el costurero que confeccionaba tus horrendos trajes de pingüino si hace siete años no hubieras secuestrado a Kim, tratado de violar y calcinado viva, ¡o no! ¡Mejor! Ni hubieras vuelto de Stanford —observé destilando acritud. Él giró y una sonrisa atenuó su rostro cansado.

—¡Omi, qué gusto verte! —exclamó como salido de un sueño—, tu manifestación le da una pincelada de normalidad a mi triste vida ¡a que no esperabas verme usando estas fachas! Sé franco, tampoco yo lo esperaba, incluso creo que estoy en los zapatos de alguien más y que mañana despertaré en mi cama.

—¿Servicio comunitario, eh? —inquirí subiendo a una de las mesas de pool.

 _Por descontado no perdería la oportunidad de humillarlo y burlarme de su miseria_.

—¡¿Servicio comunitario?! —rió ausente de alegría—. ¡Mi querido niño, esto es mi empleo! ¡¿Tú figuraste de veras que mi familia iba a guardarme el asiento del presidente en tanto no estuviera?! ¡Por favor! Nadie quiere firmar negocios con ex convictos y menos si es famoso. Y digamos que este era cuasi que el único establecimiento que no tenía problema en aceptar tus antecedentes penales.

—Leí que enunciaron en el periódico que tus padres te exiliaron, ¿es cierto? —afirmé.

—En parte es la razón por la que acabé aquí, ¡qué bochornoso! ¡La marca del desheredado! —admitió Jack monocorde, trapeando el coleto en círculos—. Sin embargo, no está tan mal, digo, para empezar de nuevo es preferible desechar lo referente a mi vida anterior y ponerse desde cero, en otros términos, también es en parte porque yo lo quise. Vendí mi mansión y mis galas, despedí la servidumbre, cambié mi lujoso Lombarguini por un auto más modesto. Es un proceso de renovación duro pero como va yendo ahí vamos viendo. ¡Lo bueno es que ahora que estoy desocupado me puedo dedicar a mi sueño! ¿Sabías que de niño yo anhelaba ser un inventor? ¡Thomas Edison y Alexander Graham Bell se sacudirían en sus tumbas de la envidia! Sí, nunca pude llevarlo a cabo, mamá siempre me decía que mi futuro estaba en convertirme en un empresario y actuaría egoísta si anteponía mis intereses propios...

—Spicer, no te ofendas, o sí en realidad quiero ofenderte —interrumpí con voz contenida—. Me vale un reverendo rábano lo que has hecho y deshecho con tu patética vida. Estoy aquí por otro motivo.

—¡Oh sí! —dijo distraído, apartándose el flequillo—. Perdona, quería desahogarme, ¿a qué viniste? —preguntó amable.

—Tú sabes por qué, Spicer ¡no finjas! Ganaste, aceptaré tu ayuda, ¡pero no te confundas, es una relación estrictamente de aliados! No somos camaradas o cualquier payasada que se te ocurra. Eso sí, te advierto algo: A la ligera me haces una de las tuyas y te irrumpo los dedos uno por uno si no es que te arranco la cabeza antes —mascullé con gravedad sin romper el contacto visual entre ambos. Spicer debía captar que él no me inspiraba miedo.

—¿Esas son tus condiciones? ¡Perfecto, las voy a mantener en consideración! Qué bueno que aceptaste, sólo nos falta un paso para cerrar nuestro trato —dijo entusiasta, limpiándose la mano en su uniforme y extendiéndola— no hay truco ni escondo nada bajo la manga, tenme confianza.

 _Si no tengo remedio..._ , estreché su mano mecánicamente un par de veces y lo solté al cabo. _Estás legalizando tu sentencia de muerte, estás legalizando tu sentencia de muerte_ , chillaba mi consciencia histérica. _Será esto y ya, será esto y ya_ , repetía para mis adentros.

—Bien, platícame ¿qué tanto has progresado y en qué te soy útil?

—Estoy en la búsqueda de un hombre llamado Salvador Cumo alias Komodo. Todo lo que sé es que él es la mano derecha de Chase, mi hermano. Siquiera tengo una pizca moción de cómo luce o qué sitios frecuenta, por lo que ¿compartiste celda con él o son amigos?

Omití aposta decirle que no había tenido éxito y por eso me urgió a acudir con él, total él no está gravado a enterarse cada referencia ¿no?

—A ver... Salvador Cumo, Cumo, Cumo. No, nadie en la cárcel correspondía a ese nombre en la prisión donde me recluyeron. Si bien, poseo una ligera presunción de que lo he visto o repasado de algún lado, exceptuado que no me acuerdo en qué sitio yo...

—¿O sea, no sabes nada de nada y fue un derroche venir acá? De haberlo sabido...

—¡Un jodido minuto! Que no tengo las respuestas a los misterios del universo en la lengua ¡hago lo máximo que puedo! —bramó, cerró los ojos y palpó su frente para concentrarse—. Piensa, piensa. Sí, estoy convencidísimo que lo distinguí por ahí y es probable que en este preciso santiamén no lo tenga presente. Oye efectuemos esto: Dame un plazo para refrescar mi memoria cuando cese reunámonos.

—¿Por qué no me das tu número de teléfono?

Era más tolerable escuchar a Jack que verlo y oírlo, aun si las dos disyuntivas me desabrían en igual sentido.

—Porque no me lo han conectado, tontito —bufó en el tono más obvio del mundo—. Sólo tengo el del celular, pero tampoco es que será una relación tecnológica.

—Adelante —cejé a regañadientes— ¿dónde será? ¡En mi casa no!

—Bueno, yo iba a proponerte en mí apartamento si no te enojas. Tú lo dejaste muy claro, es un tema laboral y yo he sido, soy y seré serio en el ejercicio sea para lo que sea, contratos o limpieza general o una persona.

Durante ese intervalo me arrepentí de haber celebrado el pacto con el diablo, percíbase Jack, ya que recelaba que en ese hipotético _plazo_ buscaría a un actor mediocre para que se hiciera pasar por Cumo y comparecerlo conmigo. Todo constituido en una rebuscada celada con un móvil de venganza. De estampía no suponía otro plan, a modo que me abstendría entretanto y encomendarme, ¿qué más? _Paciencia, Omi, paciencia. La buena cosecha llegará._ No me irritaba ser paciente, me irritaba no saber qué hacer a continuación, desposeer de un plan, por lo que era hora de algo que sí dominaba: Mi plan contra los pandilleros.

No era imperioso aguardar volver a casa, suficiente era con un teléfono público, unas monedas y realizar una exasperada llamada anónima a la delegación que una muchedumbre de vándalos se apiñaría en tal sitio en tal hora de hoy, hubiera deseado que el capitán Guan —el jefe de la policía— fuera quien contestara el teléfono, me habría preguntado como un frenético quien llamaba. Es una larga historia cómo supe el nombre de pila del capitán, confórmense que lo conozco desde que era un niño. Es un cascarrabias malhumorado e inflexible hombre y el encanto en persona cuando se encoleriza. La recepcionista fue muy cordial y persistente al atenderme, con soberana cortesía preguntó montones de veces por mi nombre y de donde telefoneaba a lo que yo ignoré y tranqué en seguida de suministrar los datos.

Mi misión estaba cumplida, era mi turno de retirarme y disponer que las cosas prosiguieran su curso natural. Pero era tan curioso que no resistía a la tentación de ir a entrever y admirar mi obra de arte. Qué pena que no compré palomitas de maíz o soda, la función apalabraba ser soberbia. Diez minutos con antelación fui al viejo almacén y subí al palco, de hecho no es un palco le digo así por la similitud (son unos peldaños que conducen a un cuartito arriba, en la barandilla se apreciaba un puesto de observación que contiene una visión muy radical del recinto). Los pandilleros asistieron en el tiempo acordado y la poli a grosso modo veinte minutos subsecuentes. Llenaba mis expectativas. _No hay que ansiar demasiado de ellos_.

Se ostentaron con su megáfono, otorgándoles el lance de entregarse por las buenas. Yo siendo ellos los detendría de una si no lo hicieron previamente ¡es mi criterio! Los cobardes dieron el primer paso (conté cuatro) y en vista de que no eran todos, invadieron la propiedad y los esposaron. Era tan divertido que me fue insostenible aguantar una carcajada, no había reído de esta manera en semanas, incluso se me aguaban los ojos. ¡Qué imbéciles! ¡Cayeron en la trampa redonditos! ¡es que no podía!

—¡TÚ! ¡TÚ LOS LLAMASTE! —Rugió Bullock incriminándome, la ira se hundía en sus cuencas oculares. ¡Ups! Carcajeé demasiado fuerte. El hombre se quitó de bruces a los policías de encima, parecían muñecos de cartón. No hacía esto ni de casualidad, no obstante, mi instinto me recomendaba que fugarme era mi mejor posibilidad.

Corrí a mí salida inmediata: El cuarto a espaldas de mí. No había puertas a otros aposentos, sólo una ventana la cual abrí y salté; un contenedor de basura aminoró mi declive, desboqué rápido de allí y lo derrumbé de un puntapié. Si Bullock me perseguía, haría frente primero a unos pequeños y resbaladizos obstáculos. Salí disparado a una avenida atiborrada de coches inmóviles en presencia de un semáforo en rojo, cogiendo ímpetu cabriolé sobre el techo del auto vecino y de vehículo en vehículo fui rebasándolos hasta agarrar la posición inaugural. Viré trasversal para revalidar qué tan a la zaga dejé a Bullock, él apenas superó el callejón y el color cambió a verde, la marcha comenzaba a seguir, de prisa y corriendo se encaramó a la parte trasera de un montacargas. La suprema forma de viajar en carretera: Superpuesto en un auto. Hermosa vista, el viento en tu cara, manejan por ti. Sólo dos elementos en contra: Que no te caiga excremento de pájaro y un blanco patente a los acorralamientos. Los autos fueron abriendo la vía a Bullock con arreglo de que viraban en diferentes bifurcaciones a lo largo de la autopista, en la adjunta parada de mi transporte bajé y empotré en un angostillo. Las pisadas de Bullock resonaban cuales una avalancha de pedruscos, esta arteria me trajo a una calleja donde desfilaba a ritmo lento y uniforme una procesión de feligreses católicos: ¡ _Cómo caído del cielo se ha dicho_! Me mezclé entre ellos zumbando sin difundir sonido alguno, fingiendo que era un devoto más.

—¡Ahí estás!

—¡No te muevas! ¡Tú vienes con nosotros!

Por eso se oía como un desprendimiento, la policía sitiaba a Bullock. Juntos lo apresaron y arrastraron a la patrulla.

—¡Ni pienses que te liberaste, cabrón! ¡Yo sé que me escuchas, así que llévate este mensaje de advertencia: Regresaré y vas a pagar por todo! ¡Nadie se burla de Bullock, NADIE!

—Cállate imbécil y deja en paz a esos pobres parroquianos, ¡entra!

No giré siquiera de broma, todavía si era tentador alardear de mi victoria. Coreé a los fieles abajo y me retraje silencioso, agradeciéndoles en mis pensamientos; eché un vistazo íntegro a mi entorno ubicándome en que sitio más o menos estaba y de repente ausculté un sonido: Era una patineta, no, ¡varias patinetas! Me tropecé delante del parque de los skaters, como conocedor de las calles era fehaciente que debería saber de buena tinta cada cosa, claro que jamás he ido allá a causa que no practico con la patineta, nomás ellos vienen de recurrente por las peleas. Es una zona amplia y solitaria de túneles y rampas para deslizarse, el sueño de cualquier amante de este deporte, lo único que desencajaba era ese feo galpón de adorno desprovisto de uso alguno... ¡¿un feo galpón de adorno?! Sonreí complacido, había hallado un remplazo para nuestro campo de peleas y recuperado nuestro honor en un mero día.

Un relámpago fustiga el firmamento; una intensa llovizna se cuela por mi ventanilla y rocía mis pantalones, el viento zarandea la copa de los árboles y remolca por los cabellos todo lo que no está sujeto en el suelo. El frío descarga su furia implacable en mi celda. Estoy froto que froto mis manos y brazos para dilatar el calor. No escaldaba una tormenta en días, por fin se hizo justicia en una cosa, por fin alguien está igual de furioso que yo y por fin tengo una excusa para desatar esto que está carcomiéndome. Salgo de la camilla y veo, impotente, el exterior.

—Para ti es fácil, alcanza con hacer llover cuando se te pegue la gana y que el mundo sufra. ¡Tú siempre me has vapuleado con toda tu fuerza! ¡Tuviste infinidades de tandas de acabar conmigo! En aquella lucha de veinte contra uno, en la balacera del templo, cuando tomé el dinero o pudo ser en _esa semana_ , por ejemplo, ¡y sobreviví! —hice una pausa, apreté mis puños— ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ENCIERRAS AHORA?! ¡¿QUÉ ME QUIERES PROBAR, EH?! ¡¿Es que ya no merezco la pena de proclamarme tu oponente?! Si querías contenerme debiste asesinarme, cometiste un error confinarme estas cuatro paredes porque no voy a parar hasta demostrar que soy inocente y recuperarlo todo ¡ANDA! ¡TÍRAME UN RAYO! ¡ESTE ES TU MOMENTO! ¡DESQUITATE! ¡VEN Y ENFRÉNTATE A MÍ COMO UN HOMBRE, DIME PORQUE ME APARTASTE DE MI MADRE, PORQUE COBRASTE SU VIDA Y NO LA MÍA, PORQUE LE HACES DAÑO A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU PIEDAD, MALDITA SEA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL Y NO YO?!

Pero no hubo respuesta, salvo silencio. La gravedad hala mis rodillas y luego de un largo, largo tiempo en que no lo hacía, mis ojos se humedecen y lloro en el letargo amargo de mi soledad.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días/tardes/noches dependiendo donde se ubiquen geográficamente y qué hora estén revisando esto.** _ **Por fin**_ **ante ustedes el capítulo ocho de nuestra historia** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **, tras afrontar muchos reveses pude terminarlo. Estas semanas me he sentido desmoralizada y ha afectado mi desempeño para con la historia más de lo que creía hasta lapsos en que no quería escribir, por ende me he atrasado un poco. Tenía ilusiones con lograr un buen efecto en este fanfic y temo no hacerlo, ¿les parece que los aburro o vamos bien? Espero equivocarme. Y este fin de semana me enfermé, me sentía tan indispuesta que no quería salir de la cama. Afortunadamente estoy mejorcita. Les pido un poco de paciencia, me he retrasado un poco con la historia por estos dos asuntos. Más por el primero. Pasemos a nuestras notas de autor.**

 **Sobra añadir que el argumento principal de hoy fue en que Omi acepta la ayuda de Jack, era lógico que iba a suceder algún día, lo que pasa es que no podía hacer que se vieran en un día y lo rechaza y al día siguiente él lo aceptara como si nada. Del cuatro al ocho me parece un espacio suficiente para ellos y nosotros. Omi no confía en Jack y no es para menos, pues si una persona que fue mala con uno viene diciendo que quiere empezar de nuevo yo tampoco me lo creería. Vamos evolucionando en la búsqueda de Cumo. No sé si lo han notado que los protagonistas de esta historia son más serios que en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **(Kim era divertida y Raimundo sin esfuerzo causaba risas), en esos casos surge un personaje cómico o como yo le digo: Jack, ni siquiera los monjes eran "tan ridículos", por decirlo de alguna manera, para escenas de comedia, lo justo para una serie infantil. Hasta en las mismas tragedias shakesperianas había presencia de comedia, como la parte en que surgen los excavadores en Hamlet. ¿Y qué les sopla el parque para los skaters de lo que se acerca en la próxima actualización, señores? Es el asomo de un argumento.**

 **¿Qué otra cosa? Le sugiero que no aparten la vista de Willow, algo interesante puede suscitar en cualquier momento. Me encantó la conversación de hoy entre nuestros dos tortolitos y ¡oigan hay que considerar algo en el paquete! A Omi no le afecta cocinar ni limpiar y esas cualidades en un hombre son prodigiosas. A partir de ora el elemento onírico va a ser importante, los análisis que se pueden sacar allí dan para qué hablar, ¡deberían chequear el que realizó una chama con respecto a Raimundo en el episodio** _ **El monstruo del sueño**_ **! Lo que personificaba cada ropa que usó durante el sueño, como cuando apareció con su ropa de la primera temporada en el mismo sitio en que Wuya prometió hacer sus sueños en realidad y ahí está Kim esperándolo en el trono, pero cuando la imagen cambia a él, tiene la capucha que se ponía en el tiempo que fue malo y al volver con Kim, quien estaba era Wuya. O sea, que Rai se remuerde de esa decisión pasada. Saben, no me vayan a mirar extraño, me recuerda un pelín a lo que sucedió con Zuko en Avatar. El último y desgarrador cuadro en que Omi grita al cielo, una escena dramática y con varios fragmentos de lo que se aproximará en el futuro —los inteligentes sacarán sus propias conclusiones— recuerdo que estaba inspirada en ese punto. Tiene sus ventajas el escribir.**

 **Hoy no tengo ganas de extender demasiado mis notas, con lo que me ha pasado, por lo que llegaré hasta aquí. Agradezco que hayan leído aquí y todavía más si comentan qué es lo que piensan, qué tal les parece y qué les gustaría resaltar a continuación. Todo el apoyo que me quieran dar será bienvenido y bien apreciado. Me despido, malvaviscos asados. Les deseo una semana llena de muchos éxitos y sonrisas, ¡se les quiere mucho y se les quiere siempre! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! ¡Cuídense!**

 **PD: Para el próximo capítulo les recomiendo escucharse Chou Nan Ren de Huang YiDa, tiene un ritmo pegajoso :)**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola Isabel! Jajajajaja tú nunca podrías aburrirme, creo haber dicho en unas mis notas que disfruto de los reviews largos, me encanta interactuar con mis lectores y saber qué opinan sobre la historia. Tranquila. Vamos respondiendo esto por partes. Con relación a la proposición de matrimonio, la historia está narrada en primera persona. Omi y Megan son los protagonistas. No podía poner la declaración a menos que fuera frente de Omi (o Megan), y la única vía para eso es que Raimundo le pidiera Omi (o Megan) ayuda, si bien pienso que las cosas entre ambos no podrían funcionar mejor que nunca. Me contenta que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sí, por lo general las historias de romance las protagonistas son torpes, altruistas, romanticonas, divertidas, tontas en el amor, etc. Quería lograr algo diferente, Megan es un personaje con muchísima fuerza y carácter. Sí, es cierto. A mí por lo menos no me gusta el skate.**

 **¡Qué bueno que pienses así! Cada género ofrece un mundo diferente. Alguien me dijo que es como probar un nuevo sabor de helado ¡ñam! Sí, es saber de lectores sentirse identificado con el protagonista, a mí cuando el protagonista no me cae bien la novela tampoco (se supone que el protagonista es el guía que te lleva de mano a explorar su universidad y si no sientes ánimo por él/ella). Aquí no es que vamos a terminar presos o nos metemos un rollo ilegal (aunque se han visto caso): Está la mentira a los padres, la vacilación ante la vida y el amor, la traición, por decir algo; hay que aprender a leer entre líneas. Sí, tácitamente tus canciones favoritas son porque te sientes identificado, primero tengo que escuchar la música y si me gusta, le echo un vistazo a la letra.**

 **Me gustan los géneros que mencionaste: Rock, pop, electrónica, ¡más! Como el symphonic metal y el dance. Jajajajaja a mí tampoco me gusta la cumbia y menos el reggueatón. Mis tímpanos son muy sensibles al ruido y la letra es en su mayoría insultos a la mujer. No podría aprobar que me dijeran perra o gata (o prostituta) en una canción. Sí, hay gustos que son difíciles de captar. Hannah Montana nunca me gustó, no me llamó la atención ni la heroína ni la trama, vi un par de capítulos y corroboré mis sospechas. ¡Pero High School Musical! ¿Quién no ha crecido con ellos? ¿Quién no ha suspirado por Zac y envidiado la suerte de Vanessa? Jajaja, sí bueno, en la actualidad él está un poco denigrado, pero era en aquellos tiempos. Raimundito fue mi primer amor en comiquita (y tiempo) y Zac el primero en carne y hueso. Yo estaba obsesionada con ellos, tengo las carpetas, las mochilas, las etiquetas, los cuadernos, los juegos de mesa, el rompecabezas ¡incluso me regalaron el CD con las canciones de la primera película! Y la que mencionaste es mi favorita de todo HSM, en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **puse parte de la letra en español. La oigo cada vez que la protagonista se decepciona de su amor. ¡Es tan hermosa! :'D**

 **Sí, es cierto, la programación de antes jamás superará a la actual. Parece como sacado de una página llamada Cartoon Network: Las series que marcaron mi infancia. ¡Sí, las he leído! De hecho Guerreros de los elementos: fuego y viento, la puedes ver en mi perfil entre mis historias favoritas. Fue la segunda que leí y me encantó, y la que dices, ahora no lo recuerdo, seguro que la vi (he leído todo lo Raikim en español de FF). Yo adoro los juegos de PC, qué bueno que a pesar de mi edad no soy la única que disfruta. Sin embargo, varios de los juegos que tenía dejaron de servir y me quedé con pocos, tenía mucho de Barbie, ¡los Sims 2! Restaurant Empire, los pequeños exploradores, Zoo-Tycoon, Knowgelde Adventures (la Montaña Misteriosa y la Isla Encantada fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron, justamente los grandes para una chica como yo jajajajaja). Creo que no puedo vivir con el terror, soy capaz de leerlo, pero no soy tan valiente para verlo D: Suena interesante. Y con relación a tu recomendación de Kudai, por la letra se ve que encaja, pero el ritmo tiene la última palabra y me pareció muy suave. No me gustó mucho. Agradezco tus buenos deseos, si bien todavía falta unas semanas, de todos modos está bien.**

 **¡Tú también cuídate, ten una hermosa y exitosa semana con tus estudios! Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡nos leemos entonces! :D**


	9. Aquí es cuando comienza la guerra

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **9º**

 **Aquí es cuando comienza la guerra**

 _Megan_

¿Se acuerdan que semanas atrás buscaba cómo integrarme a cierto grupo de chicos skaters y qué decidí fingir ser varón porque de otra manera no me aceptarían? ¡Pues mi plan resultó a la perfección! Ninguno sospechaba, hasta ahora, de mí. Era uno de ellos. Y yo que estaba ciscada del pánico creyendo que no se comerían algunos detalles como el hecho que usara siempre americanas y camisas mangas largas ¡ni digan de la nuez de Adán! Pero no fue así, y si les parecía extraño no me lo notificaban de frente. Los chicos no son cotillas como las chicas. En un inicio metieron en cintura mi habilidad con la tabla para probar que no era ninguna _poser_ , o sea una persona que no sabe ni le gusta patinar y sólo lo hace por jactarse, claro les cerré la boca apenas les demostré que era tan perita con el skateboarding (y no es por dármelas de vanidosa) por lo que relegaron a un lado cualquier oscilación insignificante según porque quien pueda dominar y maniobrar arriesgados trucos en la tabla era respetable. No desmentiré que nos divertimos mucho y aprendimos técnicas el uno del otro, inclusive nuevas, mal que no apartaba de vista de que yo era bien recibida por mis ropas y que nunca me aprobarían como una mujer, también debía soportar las apostillas machistas y sonreír. Mi comisión estaba realizada, pude revelar mi identidad, mofarme en sus caras y huir por mi vida —ese era el plan original—, mas sentía que si quería indicarles que las chicas somos tan competentes como ellos debía ser con algo trascendental porque... ¡aj, ese es otro problema! Los chicos consideran que son incapaces de sentirse cómodos con las chicas, les enseñaría que eso es estúpida y ridícula arrogancia masculina. Nada en relación a nosotras.

Los skaters llevaban avisando de una competencia amistosa para medir destrezas, el premio era divertirse a montones, aunque adquiría un sentido más alto para mí: El reconocimiento, la oportunidad que aguardaba. Practiqué durísimo y durante varios días, había ganado su confianza y ahora debía ganar a toda costa; temo que distraídamente sacrifiqué los deberes, ¡olvidé por completo el examen de química y eso me valió un cuatro! ¡UN CUATRO! ¡mis notas de esa asignación no habrían estado tan peor después de sacar el promedio de lo que tenía acumulado! Por supuesto pensé acudir con Boris y pedirle explicarme, no obstante me daba tanta vergüenza (¿cómo hastiarlo por eso?) que cambié de opinión y resolví hablar con el maestro, ¡la peor decisión que tomé en años! ¡Sabía que no me ayudaría ¿qué me pasaba por la cabeza?! ¡Es un viejo tan miserable que ni sangra cuando se corta! Anhelaba que mi entrenamiento al menos surtiera y no haya sido un derroche en vano.

La tarde del miércoles me presenté, los congratulé y entramos en contención, por esta vez recorreríamos todo el parque: la pista de obstáculos, los túneles y la rampa. Como cualquier competición a, vencería aquél que posicionara primer lugar ¡y ah! Un detalle adicional: Se eliminaba de forma automática quien cayera de su tabla. Entablamos juntos y a medida que avanzábamos fui sobrepasándolos uno por uno. Desdoblé un abanico de trucos combinados: Shove-it, heelflip, nollie, ollie. Después de salir de la rampa con un salto mortal, preparé para el final de mi exposición un sorprendente flip 360º que consiste efectuar un complejo giro de trescientos sesenta grados a lo largo del eje en el aire hacia atrás y luego mandarla en dirección adelante más trescientos sesenta grados, ¿por qué creen que adopta ese nombre? Estaba tan a reventar de felicidad que no aguanté en sacarla a flote y encomiar mi victoria, aullaba, brincaba ¡y hasta bailaba! No muy bien confieso. Me sentía pegajosa de sudar (no fatigada, cabe la acotación, mi cuerpo zumbaba de electricidad) y hambrienta (secuela de la adrenalina). Cuando me di la vuelta los skaters se habían agrupado en torno a mí, me frené de golpe con las manos suspendidas arriba y estiré una sonrisa, las comisuras de los labios me temblaban. Ellos me halaron de antuvión, me quitaron la gorra y frotaron su puño en mi cabeza a la par que algunos asentaban suaves palmadas en mi espalda. ¡Relájense! No es lo que ustedes especulan, no estaban acribillándome, sino era su modo de celebrar juntos. A la larga me separé de un empujón.

—¡Felicidades novato fuiste el primero de todos! Nadie descollaba el récord de Barry desde los últimos dos años.

—Sí, bueno, me estaba aburriendo de ser siempre el primero —gorjeó el aludido, carraspeó su garganta y añadió con seriedad—: Enhorabuena Meg.

—Chicos, sus parabienes son suficiente satisfacción para mí y el verdadero éxito que puedo obtener hoy, gracias de corazón —dije, escuché un chasquido y reparé que uno descorchaba una lata— ¡óyeme, óyeme! ¿Esa es soda de la buena? —agarré la lata y sin mirarla, me la eché encima ¿qué? ¿creyeron que me la bebería? En realidad sí iba hacerlo, excepto que en aquel entonces tenía más calor que sed, ¡prioridades son prioridades! Los chicos sisearon y respingaron para que el líquido no les salpicara.

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Qué loco!

Peiné la peluca con una mano, sacudiéndome, al contado que pasé la lengua entre los labios catando la bebida. Apreté los párpados. No era gaseosa, si no ron. Casi que podía relamer el precio. Engarcé los dedos en la malla del cabello falso por atrás.

—¡Refrescante! —Acecé— ¡parece mentira porque ¿quién diría que una mu...?!

—¡Eh Meg! —Interrumpió Barry, precipitándose sobre mí y rodeando mis hombros—. Los muchachos y yo estuvimos conversando que si vas a ser uno de nosotros, lo debes de saber todo, es por ese argumento que queremos llevarte a nuestro lugar de esparcimiento favorito después del skate, ¡estás listo!

—¡Vaya, son amabilísimos en serio! —Fue lo que pude soltar intermitente, medio incrédula y medio boquiabierta— ¡ustedes me halagan! Sólo que lamento decir que no podré...

—¡Oh vamos Meg! No te dejaremos que te escapes así de sencillo, ¡anímate hombre! No te arrepentirás de esto.

No podía contra todos en conjunto, a no ser que los golpeara en la suposición de que no me atacarían. Claro que ese era el plan en la situación que me hubiere expuesto, ¡esto no podía continuar de por vida! Sin remedio tuve que ir con ellos. Mi temor era que me trasegaran a un lugar desconocido o peligroso, ¡¿a dónde pretendían conducirme?! ¿Con un traficante de drogas? No es por dramatizar, hay que repasar en los extremos y con una pizca de malicia. Ninguno quiso gastar palabras hasta que abordáramos, para que fuera una sorpresa. Estaba oscuro y pronto advertí unos crujidos y unos gritos cuasi incoherentes, no pidiendo auxilio sino más bien de júbilo como aclamaciones. Arribamos a un galpón, no aparentaba ser muy especial aunque de ahí provenían los ruidos. Adentro la muchedumbre se arremolinaba, pegados hombro con hombro, en un gigantesco círculo para hacer espacio… ¿un espacio a qué o a quién? En el ambiente respiraba una mezcla de sudor, moho y licor; vi varias manos intercambiar dinero y para comunicarse entre ellos tenían que vociferar a todo pulmón ¿qué era aquello exactamente? Sentí un jalón despacharme atrás.

—¡No te pongas tan cerca o...! ¡Ay no, aquí viene! Te aconsejo que te cubras.

—¿Por q...?

Mi pregunta fue contestada instintivamente cuando una ola de sangre nos roció en el rostro. Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza. Por fortuna Barry se había protegido resguardándose con el brazo.

—¡Por eso! —Replicó él alegre, señalando con el pulgar hacia el centro—. Lo mejor de lo mejor de las peleas callejeras Meg, ¿o vas a negar que existe algo más entretenido que dos tipos machacándose el uno al otro en vivo? Mira y atente: Si quieres ganar algún dinero, ya sea por urgencia o placer, apuesta por aquél. No te decepcionará porque nunca pierde en lo que se ha visto y eso es con decirlo bastante.

Las personas antes de nosotros, por un cuarto de segundo, abrieron una brecha despejando el camino y ¿acaso era él...? ¡No! Imposible que estuviera allí ¿o quizá si era...? Me embutí adelante a averiguarlo, dosificando codazos a empellones y empujando de lado a quienes se interpusiera. Cada vez estaba más cerca. En la sazón que por fin conseguí estar a las barbas confirmé mis sospechas: Era Omi el que peleaba y estaba haciendo puré a su adversario, le incrustó un gancho en el estómago, en el acto que sus puños establecieron contacto con su cara y batió su rodilla, impactó su mandíbula y el resto de su cuerpo en la pared. El hombre, con los ojos en blanco, borbotando profusa sangre de los orificios nasales y de la boca y contemplando las estrellas, aterrizó en el cemento. Hubo silencio en un brevísimo instante y estalló en apologías. Él alzó los puños, autoproclamándose campeón sin que lo anunciaran. ¡Conque con razón era tanto misterio, las piezas del rompecabezas se acoplan! ¡El bulto en la cabeza, las ojeras bajo de sus ojos, la impuntualidad en clases! ¡Concuerda perfecto! ¿Aquí estarían también...? ¡En efecto! Tiny era uno de los que recolectaba dinero (una máquina de producir billetes) y Jermaine aplaudía en la esquina a mi derecha. Tiny se unió a su amigo.

—¡¿Alguien más se siente con suerte?! ¡¿Un retador?!

—Basta Tiny —arguyó con calma, palpándole el hombro— aquí nadie es estúpido. Oye, de casualidad ¿has notado que te brillan los ojos cada vez que hablas o alguien habla de dinero?

—¿Ah sí? ¡No! Qué curioso... —repuso sacudiendo la cabeza. Jermaine soltó una risa tonta.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Yo te desafío! —rugí.

—¡¿Es que enloqueciste Meg?! —masculló Barry, tomándome de los brazos y ahogando un baladro— ¡¿volteaste el momento que ese chino arrasó con ese morrocotudo?! ¡te aplastará! ¡Igual que un insecto!

—No estoy demente —protesté alejándolo—. Sé que mis probabilidades son escasas, pero míralo. Alguien debe bajarle los humos así que hazte el remolón.

Se necesitaron a dos tipos, que lo remolcaran de los pies, para expulsar al fallido oponente de la arena. Una vez afuera, Omi se colocó, marcando amplias zancadas, vis a vis conmigo. Mis ojos viajaron de abajo hacia arriba: Descalzo, jeans boggys y una camiseta, blanca con las mangas rotas, empapada de sudor. La piel se me puso de carne de gallina al contemplar las vendas, que envolvían de modo ajustado con base a proteger sus manos y sus antebrazos, manchadas de sangre. Esto había dejado de parecer simple como lucía en mi mente previos instantes. Obvio no insinuaba que me rendía antes de tiempo o me acobardaba. Una cosa en lo remoto de mi interior me decía que su exceso de confianza podría afianzar mi conquista. Sí, _puedo_ _derrotarlo_. Él me escudriñó con cautela, sus pupilas críticas y frías penetraron en el alma, aparentara que quisiera ahondar en mis pensamientos salvo que si yo no lo permito no podía entrar. No estaba habituada a esta faceta violenta de Omi y era factible que jamás lo estuviera porque no me gustaba. Así de simple. Sonó un mugido estridente, dando inicio al combate. Tragué saliva. En eso desplazó un pie al frente, reculé dos pasos y choqué con alguien, una persona pues que me empujaron devuelta al campo. _¿Qué me sucede? ¡Vamos Megan!_ Elevé los puños escudando la barbilla y la nariz. Él tomó una posición defensiva y arremetió, evadí el golpe. Mi contrincante se echó a la zaga y esbozó una sonrisa, la calidez de la que me refería inundó sus ojos. Era otra vez quien solía ser.

—No, no está bien. No golpeo a los indefensos. Aprovecha que estoy de buenas y retírate, dile de mi parte a tus amigos que si quieren pelea que vengan ellos mismos, ¿estamos?

De acuerdo, aquel gesto lo hacía honorable (y no un pesado como creí) y valiente al hacerse la vista gorda en presencia de los abucheos que nos disparaban a ambos o ¿era partícipe del show? ¡Se iba! Lo tenía que traer de regreso. Hojeé alrededor y vi unos pipotes de basura, corrí sobre ellos, agarré la tapa de uno y lo envié a la línea de su cabeza ¡excelentes reflejos! El muchacho se agachó en un microsegundo sin voltearse, la tapa siquiera lo rozó y terminó estrellándose con unas cajas, todos nos encogimos en cuanto volvió.

— _Vas a pagar eso_ —masculló Omi arrastrando las palabras, reapareció el sujeto sañudo de hace unos minutos.

 _Genial_ , ora salvé su reputación, ora debía salvar mi pellejo. Se giró y descargó todo el peso de la pierna derecha en la pared, huí a tiempo su embestida ¡atravesó la madera! Los añicos y el polvo se desmoronaron en el concreto. Y meditar que yo ocupaba ese lugar y estuve a punto de acabar de esa manera. Trazó mitad de un círculo y retornó a por más, tiró un golpe seguido de otro. No iba a una velocidad vertiginosa, sospeché que era ya que quería captar cuando partiera mi cara, por lo que los neutralicé. Tenía fruncido el entrecejo, su expresión era severa y concentrada en la lucha superficialmente. No vi venir su pie estrellarse contra mi estómago, pegué un sobresalto. Era como si el diafragma aventara hacia lo alto los otros órganos. Omi hundió su codo en la tráquea. Me encorvé delante, mis rodillas aflojaron y se fijaron en el piso, mitigué la caída sujetándome con las manos.

—Te voy a golpear más fuerte que eso —musitó con aspereza, listo para el golpe fatal.

Los aullidos de la afluencia escaldaron a un ritmo febril. _No si puedo hacer algo_ , rodé fuera y me restituí de una voltereta regresiva que asestó su pecho. Omi se tambaleó, sin embargo, no fue lo bastante para tumbarlo. Di una patada; él se apoderó de mi pierna, me levantó en vilo y volcó al suelo, conseguí apoyarme y paralizar la caída al pelo. Venía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Me deslicé por debajo mientras él brincaba encima, con premura me incorporé, lo cogí del brazo y se lo retorcí a un lado. Él sofocó un alarido.

—¿No conoces cuándo rendirte? —gruñó, el único ruido que consintió salir.

—¡Oh por favor! Puedo hacer esto toda la noche —respondí.

Debí saber que Omi no se daría por vencido a pesar que estaba en un estado dificultoso y lo sometía era más fuerte que yo, me impelió con él a una de las paredes y choqué mi espalda numerosas veces sin cesar. No lo liberé. Hubiéramos seguido de esta suerte si no empezaba a discurrir algún plan o hasta que perdiera el sentido de la orientación como el primer chico. Solté su brazo y enterré con mis cinco sentidos mis uñas en sus hombros —lo cual no tuvo que ser demasiado doloroso puesto que con esto de ser chico me las he cortado frecuente—, acondicionándome para saltar por arriba. Viré en redondo y contraataqué con un puntapié justo en la ingle. Instintivo, escupió un balido débil, tropezó consigo y sucumbió a mis pies. _Testículos,_ nunca fallan (iba a decir "mi salvación", pero asume otra interpretación). Todos los hombres —sea de la raza que sean, fuertes o débiles— son vulnerables a esta técnica.

—¿Qué clase de peleador eres? —gimoteó crispando el puño y sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Uno que pelea al estilo libre —respondí.

Todo el mundo nos observaba poniendo alguna mueca estúpida. Unos, aun estupefactos, se frotaban con rudeza los párpados. De ir y botar aquí para allá mi peluca se había dislocado y empezaba a aflojarse. Bajé la cabeza asiendo mi cabellera artificial al cráneo, me sumergí en el tumulto, cogí mi patineta, monté sobre ella y eché a andar aprisa. De lejos escuchaba a mis compañeros invocar mi nombre, pidiendo que regresara para reclamar mi recompensa. No hice aquello por dinero y la verdad es que no me interesaba, por consiguiente aceleré. A salvo asilada en la soledad de mi casa y asegurada la puerta (y que nadie pudo alcanzarme), quité los ganchos de mi cabeza, subí las escaleras y me cerré en el baño, abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua llenara la tina entretanto iba desnudándome _. En definitiva, creo que prefiero las armas,_ opiné para mis adentros. Está bien no lo dije propiamente en ese momento. Fue una apostilla reciente.

Adonde la ruta de mis pensamientos encauzaba era en Omi, ¡¿qué diablos fue eso?! ¡¿Para qué combatir de incógnito?! Él es peleador de Kung Fu ¿o era de Shaolin?, ¿qué no hay estadios de ligas menores? Sabía los de boxeo y lucha libre, ¿qué impedía que los haya de su arte marcial? ¿Fanfarronería? ¿Dinero? No éramos intimísimos que se diga y no estaba al tanto si existía una crisis en su hogar, como sea abundaban otras maneras de ganar dinero, ¿no es que estos peleadores no se enzarzaban por fines de lucro si no por propósitos nobles de resguardar a quien lo ameritaba o en defensa personal? Debía revisar mis pelis de Bruce Lee. Seguro que ni su papá ni su abuelo estaban enterados de su pequeña actividad nocturna, de noche y aislado era debido a que quería evitar los incautos o cabildeaba algo ilícito entre manos. Lo que conllevaba a plantear otro punto ¿en qué me involucraba esto? —cavilaba en silencio, simultáneamente que pegaba puñetazos en mi saco de box dando rienda suelta a mis emociones— y de afirmar lo contrario, ¿por qué lo haría? Puedo apostar que estarán juzgando que fue una chifladura el enfrentar a Omi ni yo lo acreditaría que fue la proeza más sesuda o comprender el porqué mi actuación aquella tarde, esto no tenía nada que ver conmigo —a que eso se refería con cruzar jurisdicciones que no me competen— y tal vez ni se merecía el riesgo de investigar y rescatarlo de un gran aprieto, estaría al corriente que jugaba con fuego ¡tampoco es que era una damisela en apuros!... ¿O sí?

Nomás de oír la "melodiosa" (con énfasis) voz de mi madre canturrear supe que era hora de cambiarse para ir a la escuela y por primera vez no me apetecía abandonar la cama, dudaba que contaría con la fortaleza de verle la cara a Omi y afrontar la clase de biología. Siempre lograba apañármelas sola y los profesores no les fastidiaba que obrara de forma individual los trabajos a dúos o en equipos, pero en esta práctica no iba a salirme con la mía y que lo he intentado. No pudo tocarme un peor compañero que Tiny, holgazán, déspota y machista, el conjunto de cualidades que no toleraba y contrayendo que no portaría un coño preparé mi mochila como si fuera hacerlo yo nada más. A no ser que presentara una fiebre bravísima o un compromiso externo no era excusa faltar a la escuela. _¿Qué haces Megan? ¿Estropearás tus notas en biología por ese imbécil? Mira que basta y sobra con la cagada de promedio que llevas en química_... _¡a la huevonada!_ Y confirmado esto, arrojé las sábanas y me puse de pie. ¡Ah! Dicho sea de paso Laura se hartó de su plan de atrapar a Boris y que seríamos mejores amigas el resto de nuestras vidas, la vieja basura de las películas adolescentes, paulatinamente estaba renunciando a ello ¡gracias a Dios! Me ponía enferma fingir que nos la llevábamos bien, si bien no sería yo la mala de esta historia.

En el turno de educación física otra chica sufrió un mareo ínterin en el calentamiento y casi se desmaya, cuarta vez que sucede. No iba a ayudarla, no obstante, la misma profesora me lo pidió en persona y no pude refutárselo. ¿Hace cuánto que pasó la última campaña contra la bulimia y la anorexia? Convendría que retornaran o inventaran una más eficaz, yo no lo haría si tratara ¡es tan delicioso comer! Mi madre dice que soy un barril sin fondo, para mí exagera, consumo las calorías asaces y ¿por qué? Un gustico exótico no sienta mal de tarde en tarde, eso y ejercitarse al aire libre es el secreto. La guié al lavabo del baño de las chicas, esperé a que vomitara y en vista que no avanzaba nada pensé que estaría bien, a duras penas se volvió y regurgitó una baba verde asquerosa en mi blusa lo que ocasionó que me quedara un rato más enjuagando con agua a secas. Toda acción negativa posee un lado bueno y el de éste es que era la camiseta de deportes que canjearía con la que traía puesta, lo malo era el olor putrefacto ¿qué mierda había comido?

Y ¡aj para rematar! ¡Adivinen qué! ¡El bastardo maldito, el cual sabía que el laboratorio era para aquel día porque lo llamé ayer, NO vino! Ni una nota ni un material con sus amigos, ¡cero! Y qué alivio que decidí no confiar en él o habría llorado. Fue agotador cometer todo el trabajo una persona, en especial cuando filtré la mezcolanza a través del embudo cubierto de papel de filtro y la tela delgada. Todos habían bajado al recreo, yo demoré diez minutos suplementarios para terminar. Acatando que sólo yo trabajé y asistí el día que correspondía, el profesor condescendió que la nota de la práctica sería para mí (siendo injusto que Tiny se llevara mi calificación cuando no colaboró en nada ni ostentó que le importaba una brizna) y que elaborara el informe, sola, mientras que a mi compañero lo evaluarían aparte en todo. De haber sido el profesor de química hubiera enjuiciado la ineptitud por iguales y todo mi esfuerzo también. Las primeras horas de la jornada colegial y era un día largo, mas para mí era uno normal. La fila del comedor se explayaba a kilómetros cuando llegué para tomar mi charola, a la rapidez con que avanzaba esto concluiría el receso antes de probar un bocado y mi estómago se pondría a rugir, ¡siquiera comía veloz!...

—Si no lo viera con mis ojos anoche juraría que estarías cayéndome a coba. Chino, aun no digiero que te haya vencido un escuálido, me vas a perdonar la sinceridad, estoy seguro que incluso Tiny o yo nos habríamos encargado de él en un tris...

—Sí, el infeliz tuvo un golpe de suerte. ¿Tú solo atónito, Jer? Yo presumí que sería de esos enclenques a los que sus amigos empujan para que peleen y me equivoqué, estaba planeado: Parecer inofensivo en un inicio y sacar su lado oscuro luego, ¿te digo una cosa? El regocijo de una noche nunca dura para el día siguiente.

Las voces de Jermaine y Omi emanaban de mi retaguardia. Se referían a nuestra pelea.

—Pero mano, ¿dónde lo encontrarás? Nadie sabe en qué parte vive o salió.

—Es lo de menos… —la voz de Omi se llenaba de una cólera fría y peligrosa que goteaba ácido—, sé lo esencial: Que vino acompañado de los skates, es uno de ellos, y su nombre es Meg, todo lo que deberé de hacer es acercarme allá y ajustar un arreglo de cuentas para una revancha, si de milagro no aparece lo aguardaré. Tarde o temprano aparecerá, lo perseguiré a los confines de la tierra si es preciso. Recuperaré mi honra. No será tan escurridizo porque ya conozco sus movimientos y no puedes desorientar a un guerrero con el mismo truco, me encargaré de aniquilarlo cueste lo que cueste. Pagará caro el precio de burlarse en mi cara. No me detendré hasta despedazar sus huesos.

Un espasmo franqueó mi espina dorsal y la bandeja resbaló de mis dedos, dándose directo contra el piso e interrumpiendo el hilo de su narración. Omi quien estaba exactamente atrás de mí, se inclinó a levantar la charola primero que yo.

—Disculpa, se te cayó esto —dijo suavizando el tono y tendiéndome la charola.

—Gracias —murmuré aceptándola y girándome, él aprehendió mi codo antes de tiempo.

—Oye, no te vayas. Quisiera proponerte algo, ¿podríamos dialogar en cuanto salgamos de esto?

—Sí, como no —asentí entumecida, cuán difícil era sonsacar unas palabras con un nudo en la garganta— ah, ¿puedo recuperar mi brazo si eres tan amable?

Percatándose que sus dedos continuaban cercados en torno a mi codo, me soltó con torpeza. Articulé "gracias" sin pronunciar sonido. Aun luego de separarnos, podía sentir el fantasma del cosquilleo picando mi piel, raro ¿eh? Bien que me lo tenía merecido, nadie me obligó retar a Omi y ponerlo en ridículo, aunque yo no lo engañé. Asumir mis consecuencias sin morir o romperme un hueso en el proceso. La Sra. Verne era la encargada de atender por la cantina y no era muy simpática, en teoría odia a los niños de nuestra edad y no escatimaba reserva para con nadie específico. Como yo iba en cabeza, se ocupó de servirme y después a Omi. En seguida que se unió a mí nos apartamos a una mesita mientras su amigo se quedaba en la cafetería.

—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —pregunté. Mi interlocutor no habló al momento, quizás devanándose los sesos y sondeando la manera más correcta de decirme su pretensión.

—Esto es un poco vergonzoso para mí, no es mi costumbre. Yo, uhm —otra pausa, desvió la mirada— quiero que me enseñes literatura.

Estaba por reírme de la impresión cuando me reprimí, embuchando la risita. No era lo ideal o creería que me burlaría, he comprobado que eso sería pésimo y acabaría odiando a la Meg femenina igualmente.

—Nadie imparte clases extras de castellano, date cuenta que hay de química, física, inglés...

—¡Instrúyeme también en inglés! —asaltó él, tronando los dedos. Le sonreí por compasión entonces.

—¡Claro, y luego francés y latín!... No, óyeme, convén que prestes atención a las clases, repases una o dos horas según tu indicador y resuelvas el cuestionario de tu libro, hagas tu tarea, investigues por otro lado y practiques en casa. Además soy prescindible, tú lo puedes hacer, eres bueno en todo lo que haces. Lo he visto.

—Ser bueno en todo se convierte palmo a palmo en una maldición —suspiró entre un aire melancólico y misterioso—. Para mí no es sencillo, necesito ayuda... —Omi me devolvió la mirada con determinación— ¡quiero que me enseñes! Y a cambio prometo enseñarte lo que sé sobre química, es tu paga.

No me asombró que supiera mi desempeño en química, él estaba junto a la puerta el día que acudí con el profesor y nada me haría profesar lo contrario de que no nos auscultó. De veras me urgía contar con un tutor en química, era una verdadera suerte que mis calificaciones no hayan colisionado en picada. De los millones de temas de conversación en el universo que pudieron surgir jamás habría predicho que pediría mi tutela, pues no soy la más destacada ciertamente, reconozco que poseo mis debilidades, y... vale, sus amigos tampoco es que son aplicadísimos o se la lleva de maravillas con Boris o sus amigos quienes sí son inteligentes. Esto sí que debió ser embarazoso para él. Quién sabe, si soy lista podría averiguar a qué va hacer cuando oscurece.

—Muy bien.

—¡Genial! —la alegría en sus ojos recrudeció volviéndose tangible en una bonita sonrisa—. ¿Nos veríamos hoy?

—¡Wow, qué impaciente! Sí, no hay problema, ¡que sea en tu casa! Estoy aburrida de estar en la mía siempre —resoplé, extrayendo una pluma del pabellón de la oreja. No sabrás con precisión en qué intervalo del día anotarás algo— ¿tienes mi número de celular actualizado?

—No, permíteme sacar un papel, un cuaderno...

—¡No será necesario! —se eternizaba con un brazo y equilibrando la bandeja por el otro—. ¡Tu brazo! ¿Diestro o zurdo? ¡Oh bueno!

Arranqué el tapón con los dientes, jalé su antebrazo derecho, arremangué la manga y escribí mi número.

—Ya me voy, Jermaine no esperará toda la vida.

—¡Una cosa más, Omi! —irrumpí ex abrupto—. ¿Quieres hacerme un favor? Dile tu amigo Tiny que está muerto y lo esperaré a que vuelva, ¡me debe un susto!

—¡Ah sí! Ustedes eran compañeros —dijo pellizcando entre dos dedos el tercer ojo—. Oye no lo estoy justificando porque él nos ha venido con trastadas en anteriores ocasiones, sólo te diré que Tiny está pasando por una etapa difícil.

—¿Y cómo quedo yo? ¿Lo tengo que perdonar? Que pase una etapa difícil no lo excusa de pisotear los derechos de la gente ¿o sí? —Él se contuvo de constatarme y entrecerró la boca al rato que la abrió—. Limítate a darle ese mensaje y que sepa que fui yo, ¿okey?

No me despedí ¿qué objeto tiene? Si nos veríamos esta tarde de todos modos. Conforme él se alejó yo me desplomé en la silla. Al proviso que llegué a casa llamé al teléfono de mamá y le avisé que pasaría la tarde en la casa de un amigo estudiando y deducía estar de regreso a las seis, me vi en la obligación a revelar su nombre, creía que se trataba de Boris. Desde que nos tropezamos por coincidencia en las salas de bowling aquel lance comenzamos a vernos los fines de semana y eso es mucho considerando la escuela. Mamá se contentó que finalmente tuviera un amigo (yo lo reduciría como cercano, la amistad no es más que una ilusión atemporal). Además sería sobrada suerte que de rondón fuera la amiga del tipo más genial o como él lo abrevia: cinco relaciones que no rindieron frutos porque las señoritas no se portaban serias. Los giros que da el destino, mi madre conoció al abuelo de Boris, él se instaló a vivir al frente donde residía cuando era una niña y nuestras familias eran, en aditivo a ser vecinos, amigos. No la culpo de su emoción, Boris es un muchacho afectuoso y gentil con planes para el futuro en contraste con una gran mayoría.

Trazando mis cálculos descubrí que al tanteo de la población mundial el 40% son hombres malos, el 35% son homosexuales, el 15% no están libres y sin más que el 10% son hombres buenos y solteros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos de hombre en hombre inquiriendo si están comprometidos o siguen otra tendencia, patético ¿no? Por lo menos no soy de esa deprimente clase de mujer que mangonea por un pene. Según mi madre, Boris es igualito a su abuelo cuando era adolescente. Yendo al grano, qué bueno que no se acordó de Omi, no es que le hablo de la vida de los demás, pero de niña ese nombre era el que más sonaba. ¿Cuál es mi excusa? Teníamos diferencias de pequeños. La corté temiendo alagar mucho la cuestión y tirarles pistas. Llevaría mis útiles, cuadernos y libros de química, lengua e inglés en la mochila de la escuela y comida china ordenada de un restaurant (ni pinga idea de cuál es el plato favorito de Omi), ninguno sabe con exactitud cuánto duraríamos, era mejor prevenirse y ahorrarse sentirse mal por aparecerse de intrusa con las manos vacías.

Jamás estuve dentro la casa de Omi hasta esa vez aunque conocía el exterior, sí fue por esos conflictos mismos y porque su padre contrajo matrimonio con una mujer terrible, la alianza no sobrevivió a causa de las diferencias disentidas y Omi ¿quién más? Mi preámbulo derivó a que sería muy tradicional, como esas películas extranjeras mal dobladas de las décadas de los ochenta y setenta. Fui a la hora pautada y él salió.

—¡Entra! —indicó efectuando un ademán, yo obedecí— no te vayas a enfadar, ¿te quitarías los zapatos por favor? Estamos encerando el piso ¡pero mira! Te traje estos, disculpa que no sean de tu talla, no conozco a tus pies.

—No, quiero decir que no me molesta...

Él me mostró unas delicadas sandalias de cuña y colocó en mis manos, eran comodísimas, a pesar que nada reemplazará mis amadas zapatillas deportivas, con ellas soy capaz de lo que sea. El interior de la casa era equivalente a la visión en mi mente: Pisos de madera, puertas corredizas estaban hechas de papel que partían las habitaciones, las ventanas eran oblicuas, sobre las mesas y en la esquina una planta, las pinturas eran de objetos (jarrones, frutas, etc.) y paisajes asiáticos de montañas, valles y mares, los grabados en relieve de las mamparas y paredes plasmaban caracteres expresos en mandarín, el mobiliario en general era a nivel del suelo, lo que no cuadraba con aquel museo eran los equipos electrónicos, por lo demás es una preciosidad.

—¿Cómo? ¿En el suelo? —pregunté al observar una mesa baja.

—Exacto. Ya que es una ocasión informal siéntate como gustes —ofreció él extendiendo el brazo en el que anoté mi número.

—¡Vale! —nos tendimos (o yo entrecrucé las piernas y él se apoyó en cuclillas) en livianos cojines—. ¿Y qué pasaría si fuera una ocasión formal? ¿Me debería sentar como tú? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—En cierto sentido sí, empero no nos importuna que ustedes no lo hagan. Estoy demasiado habituado a sentarme así que ni me martirizo en hacerlo de la forma informal, como estás sentada es la forma para el hombre —explicó.

—¡No pego ni una! Soy marimacha incluso para otras culturas —gemí torciendo los ojos—. Tu casa es bonita.

—Gracias, al abuelo le encantará saberlo. Él erigió esta casa cuando se mudó con su esposa y su deseo fue que conservara un aspecto tradicional, por eso no está tan occidentalizada en comparación a otros hogares, bueno los abuelos suelen comportarse sentimentales ¿con qué quieres empezar?

—¿Con qué quieres empezar TÚ? —carcajeé, poniendo por la posta la mochila en la mesa. Su escrupulosidad chinesca era sublime y graciosa.

Nos centramos en inglés. Su pronunciación era un tanto ramplona y aceptable, si bien pudo entenderme cuando hablé en ese idioma, en la estructura gramatical su aptitud no estaba tan mal, su ortografía y lectura sí debían mejorar. No había instruido a nadie y temía no hacerlo bien, para estas cosas la vocación es inapelable; sin embargo, él no me pidió que fuera lento o repitiera, movía la cabeza (o pestañeaba) y dejaba que prosiguiera. En lengua fue distinto, tuvimos un breve repaso, leímos el poema de la última clase, luego contestaba las preguntas en el libro, al final las corregía y daba mis sugerencias.

" _Hombres necios, que acusáis_

 _a la mujer sin razón_

 _sin ver que sois la ocasión_

 _de lo mismo que culpáis;_

 _si con ansias sin igual_

 _solicitáis su desdén,_

 _¿por qué queréis que obren_

 _bien si la incitáis al mal?"_

—¿No son versos hermosos? —indagué retóricamente, inspirando soñadoramente— aquí, con omisión del análisis, es la comprensión lectora y cultura general, ellos ponen su vida en su obras.

—Bien, es una poesía feminista, ella critica e insta un reclamo a la dualidad hipócrita, necia e inconsistente de los hombres hacia las mujeres: quieren que sean de bien y que accedan a sus pasiones, pero las condenan de eso mismo sin aceptar que son también responsables.

—Correcto, te faltó escribir allí encabalgamiento... ¡con b alta! —señalé—. Dime una cosa, ¿eres visual, auditivo o sensorial?

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió borrando la letra y modificando el error.

—Las personas receptan el aprendizaje a través de uno de tres modos, ¿y puedo ser sincera? a mí no me parece que seas auditivo: La Srta. K usa un lenguaje y timbre de voz impecable. Nos quedan dos opciones. Si eres visual, te recomiendo que leas el periódico y subrayes en rojo las palabras que no sepas escribir acertadamente o si no —entrelacé una de sus manos entre las mías. Él se volvió de inmediato. Sus dedos son finos en lugar de gruesos, su palma es caliente y tersa al contacto físico, de la nada sentí un pellizco en el estómago— asócialas con una sensación. Tú podrías ser del tipo sensorial, ¡mira como te capté tocándote!

—Gracias por los consejos, Megan —apretó tanto los labios que se tiñeron de blanco en un decir Jesús.

—No hay de qué —sonreí, soltándonos al unísono. La sensación se desvaneció con ella— ¿pasamos a química?

—¡Claro! Ya estudiamos la resonancia vámonos con isomería. Es un tema sencillo cuando muerdes la idea principal, son aquellas sustancias químicas que presentan igual número de átomos pero cuyas características físicas o químicas son desiguales. Estimo que concebirías mejor con la fórmula condensada, observa estos ejemplos ciclohexanol y 2metil-ciclopentil, ambas poseen un átomo de oxígeno O, seis de carbono C y doce de hidrógeno H. Cuéntalas, este isómero es llamado "de cadena" del conjunto de isómeros estructurales, reciben ese nombre porque varían en el número de carbonos en la cadena principal de los compuestos. Luego lo tocaremos con mayores rasgos, ahora me interesa que asimiles el concepto...

Cerramos con lengua y acomodamos arriba química. En un block el interpelado emprendió a fraguar los dibujos y rayar las ideas y palabras claves. Si era la primera vez que adiestraba cogía la impresión que lo había desempeñado antes o lo disfrutaba. Se desenvolvía con presteza y métodos (una demostración y acto seguido cedía a que lo intentara), en esto que fue paciente y tuvo tacto. Sintiéndome confortable me atreví a solicitarle que me explicara el tema de resonancia, que no aprehendí del todo bien. Fuera de complicaciones consintió. Es más, creo que parecía halagado.

—Oye, si enserio la crisis en química es insostenible ¿por qué no haces trampas?

—¡¿Trampas?! ¡No, ni de juerga! Transgrede contra mis principios, ¿qué sería de mí si me pillan infraganti? Es una acción vil y deshonesta, no me habría esforzado y además que no estaría siendo yo.

—De acuerdo, fue una idea, una bastante mala a decir verdad. Cálmate —sosegó—. Sabes, Tiny me lo propuso para castellano una ocasión y mi contestación fue semejante a la tuya.

—Uhm... ¿te apetece comer? ¡Traje arroz chino! —dije.

—¡Caracoles! Yo no preparé nada para ti, me haces sentir mal... —gimoteó compungido.

Retiramos los textos de la mesilla para no ensuciarlos con la comida y servimos. Había una cantidad de alimentos que no conocía y añudo a la encomienda un par de palillos chinos, no los he manejado nunca, recelé que sería excitante y asequible descubrirlo e ilustrarse. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Los palillos se escurrían de mis dedos y no picaban la comida para nada, ¿cómo tenía que atenazarlos? Yo hacía de cuenta que lo dominaba espléndidamente y no le participé a mi anfitrión quien me llevaba una increíble ventaja, con todo no pude ocultarlo de continuo y desembocó discerniéndolo todo, por lo que con sus palillos cogió un puñado de arroz y lo metió en mi boca. Sólo dos bocados por el embarazo, esto estaba aconteciendo más cursi que esas novelas rosas. Se levantó en dirección a la cocina y me llevó cubiertos a fin de que pude comer a mis anchas.

—En la preparación picamos todo para que sea digerible, es por ese motivo que no usamos utensilios si no palillos. ¡Qué dicha que hallé cuchara y tenedor! —comentó. Yo estaba más pendiente de devorar lo que tenía al frente—. Tú comes mucho para ser chica.

—¿Y eso es horrible? —grané poniéndome beligerante.

—No, es tu modo de comer y lo respeto. Un momento, tu pelo... —se inclinó y recogió los mechones de mi cabello que me estorbaban adelante y se metían en mi boca, atrás de mis oídos—. Hasta me recuerdas vagamente a un amigo, no sé si sabes, Clay —agregó.

—¿El grandulón del sombrero? ¡Claro que me recuerdo, era imparable! Hace tiempo si mal no estoy que a partir del campamento a los once, que no lo he entrevisto, ¡fue tan burlesco cuando te pusiste esa máscara y asustaste a las niñas en vísperas de la noche! Me dolía de la panza de las carcajadas...

—¿Tú estabas ahí?

—¡Sí! Haz memoria, tú pusiste una tachuela en mi bici.

—¡Ah sí, es verdad! —confesó sonrosándose—. Lo lamento.

—Y ¿qué tal las clases de karate? —tanteé, engullendo un pedazo. Inconsciente, él empujó con el codo el agua, pero la rescató de molde.

—Shaolin. Están mejor que siempre, ya me "gradué" de la escuela y se diría que estoy en facultad de instruir, sino porque experimento técnicas de otras artes marciales en casa para ser más completo. Todavía aprendo. Bueno... ¿el arroz es tu comida favorita?

—No, el pollo frito y la cerveza fría. ¡Deberías ver cuando estoy hambrienta!

Se estaba saliendo de la tangente adrede. Bien, de nuevo procediendo enigmático. Eso sí, su reacción era un poema. Mi pregunta le paró los pelos de punta. No calzaba trascendencia, lo preví. De no obtener mi respuesta como chica, lo haría como chico y aquello me suministró un estupendo plan en razón de mi "desafío" esa tarde. _Le daría lo que quería_. Pude notar que se comportaba más amable cuando soy chica y más rudo entretanto simulaba ser chico, sí, bueno, eso tenía argumento porque odiaba a Meg —estipulaba que le tendí una trampa—. Tuve curiosidad en saber cómo actuaría si fuera al revés, si odiara mi lado femenino y se la llevara bien con el masculino. Ojalá que sí. Quisiera que pensara en mí como alguien fuerte, independiente del sexo. Sería una deshonra si me guardara consideración por ser mujer. En fin, terminamos a eso de las seis y fui a casa en el BMW. Mi mamá se encasillaba las tardes por su trabajo lo transformaba en la hora adecuada para subir a mi habitación y cambiar mis ropas por las de muchacho, a excepción de que ese día cenaría con su novio, no la quiero mortificar con esto. Una llovizna fortuita acaeció y no me quedó más remedio que alargar la demora a que escampara. A Omi no le representó un contratiempo. Había acantonado en el andén que daba con el parque skate. Solo. Es buena noticia saber que no es un cobarde. Los skates suspendieron sus actividades y posaron sus miradas en mí. En sus semblantes leí que compadecían mi suerte. ¡No! Me tenían lástima. Ladeé la cabeza y partí a encarar mi destino.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días/tardes/noches dependiendo donde se ubiquen geográficamente y qué hora estén revisando esto.** _ **Por fin**_ **ante ustedes el capítulo ocho de nuestra historia** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **. POR FAVOR PRÉSTENME TODA SU ATENCIÓN QUE ES URGENTE, en dos semanas comenzaré en la universidad, estoy organizando todo lo relativo y entre eso está el horario. Como es lógico, los estudios tendrán prioridad, voy a seguir escribiendo la historia aunque dedicándole menos tiempo que antes por dicha razón. Por eso es buenísimo trabajar con una historia a la vez, para no volverme un ocho. Les llevo a ustedes dos capítulos por adelantado, por si equis o ye no termino de escribir el capítulo actual, tendrá una actualización de cualquier manera dándome chance de terminarlo. Si no tuviera el capítulo siguiente listo, los advertiré en mis notas y los que me siguen sabrán por un comunicado cuando lo tenga listo, así que les conviene estar atentos y no se sorprendan si nos retrasamos. Lo siento, yo no quisiera, pero responsabilidades son responsabilidades :/ Claro, no significa que los capítulos serán más cortos. No soy de esas escritoras que para tener comentarios y votos escriben cuatro palabras y actualiza. Saben que no me gustan las mamarrachadas. Así que considérense advertidos y yo me doy por tener la consciencia limpia.**

 **Ahora sí, vámonos con nuestras notas de hoy.**

 **¡Tiempo de contar historias con AliceXS, querido lectores!**

 **Erase una vez un poderoso reino que era gobernado por un feliz matrimonio. Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del rey era la cacería y estaba obsesionado con atrapar a un hermosísimo cervatillo que vio una vez en el bosque tomar agua a las orillas del río, a sabiendas de sus pretensiones la reina le pidió a su esposo que renunciara al cervatillo y se quedara más tiempo en casa. El rey cumplió su promesa... hasta que vio otra vez al cervatillo, una oportunidad que no podía dejar ir, así que invocó a la comarca real y todos fueron tras él. Llegaron al palacio y a pocos pasos el rey empuñó su ballesta y disparó contra el precioso animal que fue herido de muerte, se tumbó al suelo y su forma comenzó a cambiar. El monarca contempló horrorizado como el cervatillo, que en realidad era una cierva, se convirtió en su amada esposa. Fin.**

 **¿Les gustó la historia? A mí no, es muy triste. Además aborrezco los finales trágicos, ¿ustedes no? ¡Tiempo de sacar reflexiones!... ¿Qué les ha parecido nuestro capítulo de hoy? ¿Se esperaban que Megan conociera a Omi? ¡Oh sí, ése fue el plan desde siempre! ¿Cómo creen que terminará esto? *insertar a monito tapándose los ojos*, confieso que fue una manera ingeniosa de introducir el duelo dentro del duelo jajajajaja ;) Los que son inteligentes habrán captado el mensaje. No fue redundancia. ¿Y saben qué? Así pretendía terminar el capítulo anterior (Megan vs. Omi) salvo que no dio tiempo.**

 **Pero bueno, Megan tú te lo tenías de buscona ¡¿a qué jugabas?! Tuviste que irte cuando él te lo permitió. No es de extrañar que quiera liquidarte, ¿o si estaban de acuerdo con ella? ¿Omi si necesitaba que le bajaran los humos o fue un acto suicida y muy estúpido? Pero ¿qué es una protagonista si no hace una burrada de vez en cuando? A mí no me gusta definitivamente ni como lectora o autora, las hacen ver con falta de seso y te saca de quicio. Para resumir échenme la culpa a mí de lo que suceda a continuación. Concerniente a la dichosa competencia del principio, pude haber puesto un capítulo centrándonos en esto y en el siguiente mostrarla, salvo como es un argumento que se nos resbala pasé directo a la acción. Tal vez si fuera la historia de Megan y no de Omi, si supiéramos con más detalles. ¡Ah sí la historia fuera de Megan! Todo sería un suspenso, tipo Hush Hush o Crepúsculo o cualquiera de esas novelas de moda: ¿Qué esconde el chico? En cambio, aquí lo sabemos y porque eso no es nada en contraste a lo que viene muy pronto ;) No se me despeluquen que Megan es una chica ruda y sobre todo astuta, ella sabe en donde se mete... espero.**

 **Ese asunto de que Omi es malo en lengua y Megan lo es en química no era sí porque sí, aunque reconozco que "el tutor" (más que todo la tutora) es muy cliché quise darle un vuelco diferente y porque nuestra trama no gira en torno a eso nada más. Esto es para la nerd que ayuda a Mr. Popular porque sus calificaciones están en crisis y él es bruto, bueno los dos tiene dificultades (paradójicamente lo que es bueno el otro) y se ayudan entre sí. No son unos desinteresados ni estudiosos brutalmente (Omi sí, lo que pasa es que no quiere sobresalir para que no dejen de admirarlo). Estoy anhelando que lleguemos al capítulo** _ **La triste historia de la sirena que se enamoró del tiburón**_ **(el título para FF aparecerá recortado como** _ **La sirena que se enamoró del tiburón**_ **, ¿tienen idea de que FF tiene un límite de palabras? Yo no, hasta en** _ **Quiero ser escritora**_ **, que tuve que recortarlo para el capítulo 16:** _ **Una buena acción no queda desapercibida**_ **, sustituí el "nunca" por el "no"). Y hablando de historias, la de Omi y Megan es casi como un cuento de hadas, se conocieron de chiquitos y de grandes fall in love.**

 **Encontré otra canción que le hace justicia a mi historia, es electrizante (qué batería y guitarra) y un ritmo pegajosa: It's alright (en español: Está bien) de la boy band Yang Hwan Jin. Ideal para una historia de acción y de romance (la letra va dedicada a un amor 3). No se arrepentirán. ¿Qué más? El título hace referencia a la rivalidad entre Meg y Omi. Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios, comentándome sus suposiciones, expectativas, su parte favorita ¡o lo que sea que gusten, mis malvaviscos asados! Serán bienvenidos y apreciados. Esto sería todo por hoy. Cuídense, ¡una hermosa semana de éxitos! ¡se les quiere mucho, se les quiere siempre y se les respeta! ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo diez de tu fanfic** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **! ;)**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola, hola! Me alegra saber que te haya encantado el capítulo, sí estoy mejor de salud. Gracias por preguntar. Pues el capítulo siete terminó cuando Omi se desmayó, es verdad que es muy típico que después de un golpe el protagonista se desmaye, aunque a veces dura más días. Yo había pensado que Willow lo ayudado en una de sus peleas y me pareció que esta era. ¡Oh, ¿tú crees?! Notarás que Megan se le insinúa mucho a Omi a lo largo, ¿no es que dicen a las viejas solteronas que les urge un marido? El amor ablanda el corazón de cualquier bestia y no puede ser ruda con alguien *cofcofcofmenossisienteatracciónporélcofcofcofcof", ¿no has visto la película** _ **10 cosas que odio de ti**_ **? Es mi película juvenil favorita (antes lo ocupaba HSM, pero me quedé enganchadísima, no soy de las que les gusta este género) y encontrarás que los protagonistas tienen un carácter similar al de este fic, sólo que Omi no se la pasa de galán y Megan sí se le insinúa. Eso se explica, todos amamos las proposiciones de matrimonio, pero qué veremos la boda, la vamos a ver. Yo no lo creo, Megan es un poco torpe para esas cosas del amor y pronto te darás cuenta por qué.**

 **¿Así qué aprendes inglés? En la carrera en la que me metí, necesito a juro aprender un idioma. Es después de unos semestres, empero me gustaría que fuera inglés. Traté de inscribirme en un curso para aprender y se agotaron mágicamente los cupos en un segundo, cuando fui una de las primeras que llegó a la página, ¡qué vaina! Disculpa la grosería, estoy enojada por eso. Leí la noticia de Zac y Vanessa por facebook, la verdad es que no lo creo, si hace poco a Vanessa tuvo que pagar una multa por rayar un monumento público escribiendo sus iniciales y las de su novio en un corazón. Y el nuevo chisme es que Zac y Belinda están saliendo, aunque ella aclaró que sólo son amigos. Sí, HSM es una de las mejores películas de Disney Channel, las nuevas no me han llamado la atención excepto Descendientes (fue divertida). Sí, también compraba las revistas por ellos, pero por los artículos.**

 **Sí, sé que van a sacar una nueva, pero hasta donde yo tenía entendido era con el cast original ya que lo publicó creo que Vanessa, no tiene sentido hacer HSM sin ellos, podría ser el después de la secundaria. No sabía de eso. Quién sabe, el tiempo dirá. Supongo que después de When there was me and you estaría la de Zac, Bet on it, ya que trata de querer hacer las cosas bien luego de haberlas cagado y además que me he sentido identificada jajajajaja Incluso la uso con Omi. We're all in this together (Nosotros estamos en esto juntos), dan unas ganas de bailarla. Ellos tienen buenas canciones, como The boys are back (de Corbin y de Zac), High School Musical (la última canción de la tercera), You're the music in me, Breaking Free ¡ahhhhhhhh!**

 **No, estoy segura que no puedo con los juegos de horror. No soy masoquista. No sólo son los juegos, si no algunos gustos, por ejemplo soy de ese 5% (quizá exagero) que prefiero ver una serie animada a un documental en Discovery Channel (y ¡ah! De series en carne hueso, sólo CSI: Las Vegas que lo adoro por el misterio), no sé me aburre (a no ser que esté leyendo y veo un artículo que capta mi atención). Qué bueno, que coincidimos en lo de Kudai. A veces temo ser demasiado directa. ¡Ay no! El regueatón es puro ruido, por eso perturba. Igual que oír una construcción. Aun falta la boda para Kim y Raimundo, así que estate pendiente. No, para nada me aburre. Yo también digo todo lo que pienso. Soy expresiva. ¿No ves como hablo de cotorra en las notas de autor? Seguro que casi todo el mundo se la salta. Y cuando leo, no comento, escribo testamentos. Qué bueno. ¡Igual para ti, cuídate, ten una semana maravillosa! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, lo valoro muchísimo! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	10. En la horma de su zapato

**_Las dos caras del destino_**

 **10º**

 **En la horma de su zapato**

 _Omi_

Al fin llegó el momento de entrar en acción: Se dignó en aparecer la sucia sanguijuela. Con la moto reintegrada en mi posesión, vine más pronto de lo ordinario al parque de los skates. Paralelamente que se sobrevino una intensa llovizna de la cual me resbaló en importancia. El clima no sería impedimento para detenerme. No había señales del maldito por lo que me quedé a esperarlo el período que fuera preciso. Estuve en cola casi por dos horas. El agua se escurría gradualmente de las solapas de mi chaqueta y rodaba por ambos lados de mi rostro goteando mis zapatos. Allí estaba, fuera de buscar refugio, de brazos cruzados y encallado en medio de la tempestad cuando Meg se presentó y caminó hacia mí, su semblante era una máscara imperturbable y grave — _por favor, ¿a quién engaña?—_ , debajo del brazo apretaba la patineta contra el costado. _Sin duda no viene a patinar o lo que sea que hacen_. _Ya se lo participaron_. _Mejor así, simplifica las cosas_. Así que yo también avancé.

—Me dijeron que querías un arreglo de cuentas conmigo —profirió a un metro de distancia. Frenamos en consonancia y continuó, moviendo los brazos—: pues bueno, aquí me tienes.

—Si sabías ¿a esto le llamas "horas de llegar"?

—¿Qué, vives aislado en una cueva acaso? Está lloviendo y no iba a salir para mojarme. No seas vanidoso, tú no eres tan especial —sentenció dirigiéndome una sonrisa despiadada.

—Te das el derecho de hablar de los demás cuando deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos, digo ¿qué puedes pensar de un ser que abandona la pelea sin más? —fustigué con dureza.

—No, sólo hablo de ti —corrigió él inclinando la cabeza, aun sonriente—. Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres.

—A lo largo de mi experiencia he visto a peleadores de todos los estilos, sea lo que eres lo tuyo no es similar a nada de eso y ni siquiera estoy seguro que seas uno. Por eso vine aquí, a demostrar que eres un farsante y acabar con esto.

—Te equivocas, Omi; esto ya acabó, cuando te humillé en tu territorio y la verdad es muy decepcionante que me acuses de farsa y formar pataletas en vez de admitir tu derrota, creí que tenías algo de decencia, pero si quieres más ayuda para tu complejo masoquista no te lo obstaculizo —enjuició encogiéndose de hombros—. Adelante, vamos con la revancha hoy. Probemos quien es el supremo, te reto a un duelo de copas. Gana aquel que resista.

—¡No, esto inició con una pelea y se resolverá con otra pelea! —mi queja sonó más como un ladrido de perro que cualquier cosa.

—Nadie dijo que debía resolverse con otra pelea, ¿o ustedes, chicos, oyeron que dijeron en algún instante que para las revanchas había que resolverlas con otra pelea? —inquirió Meg volviéndose a los skates, todos se arremolinaron alrededor nuestro con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Estaban demasiado alerta a lo que pasará (o previendo para sus adentros quien de los dos arremetería el primer golpe) para asentir a la preguntar— ¡no! ¡Obvio que no! Es esto o quédate con la huella de mi zapato en el culo.

—Muy bien, tendrás tu estúpido duelo —barbullé a duras penas moviendo la boca.

Los skates, el cabrón y yo nos orientamos a la sala de billar del que hace un mes me tropecé con Jack en un largo plazo. Ingresamos. La mitad de los que jugaban concurrían a la arena a divisar las luchas y apostar, era posible que hubieran estado ayer por el cómo se voltearon con nuestro advenimiento. Escogimos una mesa al azar poniéndonos frente a frente. Jalé mi silla y me desmoroné sobre el asiento. El hijo de perra giró la suya colocándola a la inversa y se sentó. Invocó al cantinero y le ordenó traernos tequila. Apoyó los codos en el respaldo y fijó su mirada penetrante en mí y yo en la de él. Y así perduramos. Ninguno desbandó la vista. La sombra de la visera curva no permitía que detallara bien el color de sus ojos, mas creía que eran de un matiz claro. El hombre surgió de la barra con dos botellas desatascadas en cada mano, iba a servirnos en vasos cuando lo frenó; atrajo la botella hacia él, la encerró con los dedos y bebió un amplio trago. También estaba acostumbrado a beber directamente del envase original y me apresuré a imitarlo. El líquido se abrió paso abajo por mi garganta, no sentí nada en un rudimento; no obstante, los efectos surten a lo poco y el licor reverberó mis entrañas abrasándolas. Era como tragar fuego. En los contornos de mis ojos había unos puntos negros y me estremecí. _Malditos genes_ , reproché para mí en seguida de recuperar la compostura **[1]**. Aunque tuviera ira, si no medía con más mesura mis movimientos saldría derrotado, por consecuencia mis posteriores tragos fueron discontinuos y parcos. Los skates y algunos del bar se reunieron para contemplar el progreso del duelo.

—¿Te rindes? —indagó Meg en una fuerte exhalación dejando la botella en la mesa con un golpe—. Por favor di que sí, no forzosamente tiene que terminar contigo en el suelo.

—Si tú sigues, yo sigo. Podría hacer esto todo el día —contesté repitiendo sus palabras de ayer. Una sonrisa pequeña jugueteó en la comisura de sus labios, no era cruel ni mordaz ni sabía qué sentimiento significaba. Y se arrojó a beber los dos últimos tragos.

—¡Cantinero, la novena ronda! —exhortó.

—Y a mí la octava.

El barman trajo dos botellas y balbuceó algo parecido a _par de locos estos._ Ni Meg ni yo lo confrontamos, lo total es que hicimos caso omiso; yo estaba a bocajarro con la pared en que colgaron el reloj y podía ver el correr del tiempo. Las botellas se acopiaban una tras otra en la mesa y qué decir de Meg, no mostraba un indicio de bambolearse o pestañear como si no hubiese bebido ni pizca. _Parece tan escuálido, era una caja de sorpresas este chico._ Por mi parte, de tanto consumir licor mi laringe era un incendio indisoluble por lo que un sorbo no me producía alguna alteración, semejante a que se hubiera adormilado respecto a cualquier estímulo. Mis órganos interiores aullaban.

 _—_ Es increíble, tu rostro se ha puesto colorado desde media hora, debes estar muriéndote y no has querido renunciar. Lo reconozco, tu tenacidad es admirable, tal vez me caerías bien si no fueras un matón.

—No soy un matón —aclaré con brusquedad, sopesando sus palabras—. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, odio a todos los farsantes.

—Bueno, si no eres un matón ¿qué eres entonces? ¿Qué es manifestarse de noche a golpear a decenas de chicos que son como tú y ufanarte de ello?

—Tú careces de idea de lo que hablas porque si supieras no te atreverías a compararme con ellos... soy un justiciero, peleo por los que no pueden —rugí echándome adelante. Aquello fue tocar muy lejos, lo observé con una aversión abierta y sanguinaria—. Lo que hago en la noche no te interesa. Conservo mis propias razones. —Acto seguido conduje la botella a mi boca y cerré con fuerza los párpados el trago que me faltaba. Uno larguísimo, por cierto.

Un hipo huyó de mis labios, los retraje sobre los dientes con sutileza por si hipaba de nuevo. Mi adversario se abstuvo de replicar, restringiéndose a ingerir. La aguja del reloj marcó las diez en punto y había perdido la cuenta de cuántas copas tomé. Sólo solicitaba al cantinero que me llevara más. El lóbulo frontal de la cabeza me latía dolorosamente, el estómago me ardía y tenía la boca seca. Mi cuerpo imploraba que parara. Lo ignoré y proseguí bebiendo, abrazado a la mesa porque me costaba mantener mi postura. La mayoría de los testigos se habían ido, aburridos. Ninguno ostentaba querer ceder, y además que no era tan entusiasta dos ebrios que dos brutos moliéndose a golpes.

—Me parece que eres el tú que careces de idea —repuso Meg enlazando los dedos, tras una prolongada pausa—. Para eso están las leyes genio, ¿no te das cuenta que estás traspasando líneas infranqueables? Podrías estar metido en un lío...

—¡¿A ti en qué te afecta que pelee, imbécil?! ¡Esto no es por la ley ni las peleas, es mi vida! ¡Y mi vida no la resuelve la ley! —espeté con un gesto despectivo, ¿qué se creía fingiendo preocupación y al otro segundo escarnecerse? ¿Cuál es su estrategia?— ¡no finjas, cállate y bebe! ¡Barman, mi botella! ¡¿Qué diablos espera?! ¡Quiero poner punto final a esta vaina!

Restregué mi frente con las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha entre tanto que el brazo izquierdo ceñía el envés de la silla sosteniéndome, las sienes me palpitaban y la habitación temblaba de diestra a siniestra, excepto que era un temblor provocado por la ilusión de mi mente. El barman compareció con las dos botellas, le arranqué la mía sin hacer antesala y la sorbí con la barbilla en alto, mi muñeca vacilaba a tal manera que el licor se disgregaba por un lado de la boca y confluía por mi chaqueta y pantalones, me atraganté y tosí. Me limpié con el dorso de la mano.

—Estás borracho justiciero, es evidente que ya no puedes con más...

—¡¿Quién ha dicho que no?! —Mi voz se alzó en una nota de exasperación—. ¡Te dije que si tú seguías, yo igual! ¡¿O es que no te quedó claro?!

—¡Ya basta! Vete a tu casa, dúchate y tómate una píldora para la resaca. Este duelo acabó, vencí.

—¡CÁLLATE Y DEJA MIS ASUNTOS EN PAZ!

Me erguí al vuelo y empujé la mesa en el arrebato, el cristal se despedazó contra el suelo y los pedazos rotos se desperdigaron en todas partes, en esto mis rodillas cedieron hincándose en el entablado como si una fuerza magnética las jalara y me doblé al frente, un ácido subió quemando mi cavidad bucal y a chorros vomité una hedionda espuma blanca entremezclada con mis jugos gástricos en medio de nosotros. El sabor era doble de malo que el alcohol en sí, y se me había pegado a la lengua. Me sentía desfallecido, vacío de fuerzas para insistir el duelo u otra cosa.

—¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser el final!

—¿Insinúas qué quieres desafiarme en otro duelo? ¡Pues adelante, estoy listo para todos tus duelos!

—¡Mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar, una carrera! —lo reté.

—Ten por seguro que ahí me verás, pero antes... —pasó la pierna por encima del vómito y me susurró cerquita, rechinando los dientes— tú pagas la cuenta.

Me golpeó hombro con hombro y se fue junto a los pocos skates que quedaron guardando por su amigo, dándose de bruces. Confundió la pared con la puerta y chocó, lo debieron agarrar para retirarse del local.

—¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS BORRACHO! —clamé. Me volví, el barman estaba atrás de mí, inmóvil y embelesado— ¿qué le pasa? —indagué, saqué entonces la billetera de mi bolsillo trasero y contabilicé el dinero, la abofeteé contra su pecho— tenga, el cambio es suyo.

Y sin otra cosa, me marché. No me quedaría a trapear. El dinero no suponía un apuro, pues que de mis anteriores peleas gané bastante. Aunque me costaría trabajo recobrar lo gastado para ayudar a Tiny con comprar su apartamento. Fui a la moto, pateé el pedal de arranque sobre la acera, el motor roncó y las ruedas chirriaron al dar la vuelta cerrada y monté en la autopista. _¿Quién era este chico? ¿De dónde salió?_ Cuatro años en las peleas clandestinas, apilando pandilleros, ladrones y balandrones para que viniera un novato y me ridiculizara, yo no lo entendía: ¿Cómo pude perder dos veces y de una forma tan insulsa? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¡¿A quién se le ocurre patear en la entrepierna para conquistar un duelo?! Aquello no era pelear, era degradante. _Uno que pelea al estilo libre_ , ¡por favor! El bastardo es astuto. Sabía de antemano que no correría con suerte para un segundo combate y lo reajustó a uno en que pudiese triunfar. Algo en el subconsciente me soplaba que entrambos éramos igual de competitivos. Estos duelos rebasaban más allá del simple objetivo de perder o ganar. Es el espíritu. La adrenalina que nos inyecta en las venas. O por lo menos lo sentía asimismo.

Quizá este era el día —no, corrijo, ayer— en que encontré la horma de mi zapato. Confieso que entré y salí de allí con ganas de partirle la cara a Meg, fue en el camino a casa que fui vislumbrándolo y atemperando la rabia. Lo vi divertido incluso. Él tranquilo de la vida y yo amargándome. Este no era yo, el que se deja someter por los sentimientos. Procedía como aquellos a los que aventajé, a la fuerza bruta y ciego de la ofuscación. Mi abuelo decía que nada más el sabio sabe esperar por los buenos resultados. Lo vencería en su juego arreglado por conveniencia. Ustedes podrían juzgarme de un mal perdedor o envidioso y es probable que sea un poco de las dos. Omi Young siempre gana. Con que lo consienta para mí y yo lo perciba, ¿no basta? Fue la peor conducción que he hecho en la historia, todavía después que expulsé la gran parte licor de mi sistema no estaba en las mejores condiciones para manejar, empero no podía irme de diferente manera. Descartado llamar a mi padre o al abuelo. Tiny y Jermaine han intervenido más que de sobra. Debía desplazarme por mi cuenta. Los autos, los camiones blindados y demás motocicletas se descarriaban para no atropellarme pese que se estrellaban con el de al lado o el del principio de todos modos.

Llegué a casa, la luz de mi dormitorio seguía encendida tal como cuando la dejé. Mi padre estaba adentro, en completo desconocimiento que yo me fugué. No podía pasar por ninguna de las puertas, ni la de entrada ni la de emergencia. Sólo había una opción. Trepé a la copa del árbol Omi; así una rama y me colgué, mi peso torció el tronco hacia la ventana, alargué el pie eslabonándolo al alféizar, adquirí propulsión e irrumpí de una zancada. Me despojé la chaqueta y la ropa que estuviera calada (y apestara) en tequila, lo introduciría en la lavadora más tarde. Reaparecieron las ansias en unión que baldeaba mi rostro en el lavabo y vomité, menos que en la sala de billar, sólo hiel que fue zampada de inmediato por el sumidero y en cuanto giré el grifo y liberar el agua para acelerar el curso. Vi una sombra desplazarse en la hendedura de la puerta y en breve escuché la voz de mi padre, preguntando por mí.

—¿Omi? Omi, hijo, ¿estás en el baño? Bueno, cuando termines, ven aquí. Hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte.

 _¡Despierta Omi, vamos! ¡No te estanques! ¡Aguarda que le respondas con algo!_

—¡Sí! ¡Eh sí! Voy papá —ceceé.

Entorné el botiquín de primeros auxilios, examiné a galope las etiquetas de los frasquitos y cajas de pastillas y embuché un puñado de aspirinas para la jaqueca y mentas, la ilación que pudiera causarme no sería peor a la resaca. Estilaba beber un vaso de agua antes de dormir, esa noche me adelanté. Arrugué la nariz. _Tequila_. Sequé mis manos y bajé las escaleras.

—¿Qué sucede papá?

—¡Mira hijo! Estaba ordenando unas cosas aquí y me topé con esto, ¿te recuerdas? Te daré una pista: Tú te sentabas a verla todo el tiempo, ¿lo adivinas? ¡Es la cinta de tu cumpleaños número seis! —sonrió embargado de la alegría— la que Kimiko arregló con mucho cariño para ti hace años... ¿la vemos juntos?

Por supuesto que me recordaba. Son las única imágenes en movimiento en que papá, mamá y yo salimos, de lo que no destruí del dolor a raíz de su muerte, posterior de regresar de la sepultura y hallar las fotografías de nosotros me deshice de ellas, cavilaba que la sensación se esfumaría si hacía de cuenta que jamás existió. Pero no alivió en nada. Estaba extenuado, el estómago revuelto, temblando, sudando, la migraña en ascenso, sediento y con deseos de tumbarme a apagar el zumbido de mi cerebro, y yo sólo dije con la que especulé que era mi mejor sonrisa:

—Hagámoslo.

Díganme "blando" o lo que sea que les satisfaga, carezco de las agallas para destrozarle el corazón. Fuimos al televisor, él colocó la cinta y nos acomodamos en los cojines para mirar. El vídeo inició conmigo sentado en el regazo de mamá dibujando afanadamente en la mesa, trataba ponerme en la cabeza un cono de fiesta, tanto ella y yo usábamos ropa ceremonial de nuestra tierra. La imagen no era cien por ciento nítida, era en demasía brillante y a veces se difuminaba, una delgadísima raya diagonal cortaba el medio. El consuelo era que el audio era perfecto. En la antigua China no existía la tradición de reunirse a celebrar los cumpleaños con una fiesta, un decorado, un pastel y los obsequios; solamente se festejaba cuando cumplía la primera luna de su nacimiento al cabo de un año que se organizaba una recepción y se regalaban huevos de color rojo; con la globalización fue que adoptaron de grado en grado los hábitos occidentales, pero sin olvidar los orígenes. Mis padres anhelaban que me regocijara de mi infancia con todos los beneficios a plenitud y montaban pequeñas fiestas en la tarde y en la noche una cena íntima en familia de fideos chinos o noodles, es nuestra cultura la cual dicta que el cumpleañero debe comer uno muy largo de una sola vez ya que garantiza la buena suerte y una vida más longeva.

 _—_ _Hoy es 25 de diciembre —_ surgió la voz de Dashi atrás de la cámara— _¡es el cumpleaños de Omi! ¡Saluda a la cámara hijo!_

— _Estate quieto un momento, Omi, déjame ponerte el gorro_ —pidió mi madre.

 _—_ _Ya va, mami, estoy dibujando una cosa. Casi termino —_ dije. Esbocé unas rayas extras y alcé la hoja mostrándosela— _¡mira! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Es nuestra familia!_

 _—_ _¡Tu dibujo está muy lindo, mi amorcito! ¡Me encanta!_ —ilustró ensanchando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomándolo por una esquina—. _Eres un artista, ¿por qué no lo enseñas a la cámara y se los explicas?_

 _—_ _¡Está bien, mami!_ —lo viré para que estuviera de frente, mi madre lo movió un poco para que estuviera más alto—. _Hice un dibujo de nosotros, aquí está mamá, aquí está papá, aquí estoy yo, aquí está nuestra casa, aquí está la grama, aquí está el sol ¡y está feliz!, aquí está el árbol ¡y aquí están las nubes!_

Era un carajo de seis años, ¿qué se esperaban?

 _—_ _Si quieres le podemos poner un bonito marco alrededor para ubicarlo en mi tocador y de esta manera pueda verlas todos los días y las veces que quiera, ¿sí?_

 _—_ _¡Eso me gustaría mucho! Yo te ayudaré —_ declaré.

Ella me arrimó más hacia ella, apretujándome mejilla contra mejilla, besó mi coronilla con ternura. Yo protesté que me estaba asfixiando, al punto me eché a reír, los dos nos reímos e intercambiamos un fuertísimo abrazo. Se interrumpió, saltando a la fiesta con los amigos y parentelas (o sólo el abuelo), papá recorrió la casa para captar percibir el entorno adornado, era tiempo de recibir los regalos. Ahí estaban Jermaine y Tiny de niños. Recordé porque no reanudé a verlo: Chase. Él y el abuelo Fung supervisaban que no los abrieran, en oriente es de mala educación hacerlo lo cual cada presente que entregaban, ellos se lo llevaban aparte. El último fue de la familia, mi madre y Chase hicieron el honor, un paquete rojo grande que contenía adentro mi uniforme de Shaolin. En suma mi mamá trajo el pastel de cumpleaños, a contramano de los gustos americanos sobre los dulces (chocolate, vainilla, fresa, etcétera) las nuestras son de frutas, bizcocho y merengue. Son amenas. Chase se ofreció a sostener la cámara para que papá saliera y todos cantamos feliz cumpleaños, ya coronado mi mamá me levantó en sus brazos a fuerza de que no llegaba hasta la mesa, soplé las velas y me ayudó a cortar el primer pedazo. El labio inferior me tembló. Apreté el puño, enterrando las uñas en la palma, tronando los nudillos. _Madre te juro que hallaré al que hizo esto a ti y desgració nuestra familia, así me cueste la vida y deba inspeccionar piedra por piedra, el monstruo se arrepentirá. No durará impugne. Chase, no podrás esconderte de mí para siempre, tarde o temprano toda la verdad saldrá a la luz. Eso lo juro. El rompecabezas armado, un final, se habrá de terminar. El expediente se cerrará_ , _¡justicia! ¡Paz! Un nuevo principio._ Dashi tocó mi mano.

—Creo que nunca llegaré a amar ninguna otra mujer como a ella, era una maravillosísima persona como esposa y madre. Tú eres todo el amor, todo lo que tengo de ella —musitó con la voz estrangulada—. Y sé bien que te amaba a ti con su corazón y que si estuviera viva se sentiría orgullosa de ti como yo. Sé que lo sabes, pero quisiera repetírtelo. Cosas de viejos. El día de su muerte le hice una promesa final y que no pienso que he cumplido si no hasta ahora reciente, ¿te imaginas cuál fue? —Disentí con una seña— le prometí que te escoltaría en nombre de los dos en el sendero que habrías de transitar así como algún día tú deberás de acompañarme cuando termine el mío, irónico ¿verdad? Desde entonces todos los años voy allá a reafirmarla —abrí más de la cuenta los ojos. No tuve qué decir después de eso—. Has estado distraído últimamente, el abuelo mencionó algo acerca de una chica ¿seguro qué es esa la causa? ¿No hay nada más que quieras contarme?

Silencio. Intercambiamos miradas. Una punzada de dolor me desgarró el pecho.

—Sí hay una más —respondí con aplomo—: la escuela, esta semana entrante nos toca dos exámenes, el de historia no me inquieta si no el de lengua; la profesora es una mujer estricta —preferí decirle eso a que me odiaba, papá se indignaría y no me extrañaría verlo armando un escándalo al director— y estoy un poco nervioso. Es todo —mentí.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡Tonterías, mi hijo, o sea tú, es inteligentísimo! Has enfrentado a esa mujer antes y podrás hacerlo nuevamente ¿o no?

—Claro.

—¡Ese es mi renacuajo! —dijo Dashi, echándome un brazo a los hombros—, si puedes con una prueba simple, los finales serán una repasada y en unos meses ¡mi hijo graduándose por fin! ¡Mandaré a imprimir carteles y los pondré muro a muro en esta calle para que el vecindario sepa que soy un padre orgulloso!

—¡Ay papá! —reí.

Y pueden creer que papá cumplió su palabra. A pocas semanas de la graduación la calle, los pósters estaban inundados de carteles míos, milímetro a milímetro, con una pancarta grande de felicitaciones colgando desde la línea telefónica al árbol Omi y ¿saben qué? No fue tan espeluznante. Sin pretenderlo, me dormí finalizando el vídeo. Mi padre lo notó y, amoldó mi cabeza en su almohadilla, acostándome en un ovillo, y me cubrió con una manta verde. Soy tan alto que abarcó el torso solamente. Fue un sueño tranquilo porque no se me vino a la mente nada en concreto. No se me da excelente acordarme de mis sueños. Cuando desperté el próximo día faltaba una hora para asistir puntual a clases. Dashi me escribió una nota y la colocó encima de mí, al estirar los brazos la vi caerse y la recogí.

 _Tu comida está en el refrigerador, caliéntala. Me fui a trabajar — Te quiere, tu papá_ _J_

Sí, no me cabía la menor de las dudas, sólo a mi padre se le ocurre firmar con caritas felices. Es un niño grande. Sonreí y me reincorporé. No me había curado la cabeza y el estómago a fondo, mas me sentía mejor. En contraste con el día anterior sí podía cocinar (lo único que quería era beber agua, no poseía espacio para más), bañarme y cambiar mi ropa. Qué fresco. El inconveniente eran los ojos, inyectados en sangre y vidriosos. Cualquiera advertiría que me trasnoché, lloré mucho o me achispé. Iban a castigarme por ello pese como yo no estaba dispuesto a ser el centro de interés, empleé unas gafas de sol oscuras que pertenecían a papá. Enganché mi mochila en el hombro y anduve camino a la escuela sobre la moto. Jermaine esperaba sentado en el escalón que conducía al vestíbulo del instituto. Se desvaneció todo rastro de Tiny, conjeturé que cuidaría a su madre otra mañana. Según entendí la localizó al lado de un depósito de basura mendigando dinero y se la llevó a disgusto. Si no nos llamó es pues que mantenía la situación bajo control y que perpetuaba en rigor la partida de caída libre que cuadramos. Compadezco a Tiny. Me tendí en compañía de Jermaine.

—¡Oye, ¿qué novedades cuentas amigo amarillo?! —preguntó jovial chocando su puño con el mío.

—Ninguna en especial, amigo negro. ¿Tiny se quedará otra mañana en su casa?

—¡Oh sí! —Confirmó Jer entrecerrando los ojos y uniendo las rodillas al pecho—. Estuvo refiriéndome hace un ratito por mensaje que anoche intentó fugarse, enloqueció, por poco la amarraba a las patas de la cama cuando lo mordió.

—¡¿Lo mordió?!

—Sí, pero que la sedó y hoy amaneció tranquila. Tiny dijo que se quedaría por si acaso. Yo aproveché también la noche y mandé a perforar las orejas —dilucidó, tiró del lóbulo de una oreja exhibiéndolo, al instante lo soltó y dio un alarido— ¡auch, auch! ¡Cómo duele esto!

—No te lo toques —amonesté propinándole un codazo. Volteé.

—¡Ah por cierto! ¿Cómo te fue en tu duelo?

—¡Chissss! Mira —señalé.

El BMW negro de Megan estaba a punto de estacionarse en el parquímetro del plantel en el momento que fue invadido por el Toyota rojo de Laura y sus amigas, nos situamos bastante lejos como para auscultar el colmo de excusa le dio Laura, lo que sí se percibía con claridad eran las risitas tontas de sus amiguitas. _Oh lo lamento Spicer, no te vi._ Al parecer las cosas volvían a su curso natural entre ellas y como debió de ser: Enemigas. Megan no se caló dos pedidas y pisó el acelerador, embistiendo contra su automóvil, la luz roja trasera se quebró: Añico por añico se despintaron y desmoronaron al suelo. Jermaine y yo nos destornillamos de la risa, divertidos. Ora era Megan quien no se fijó en el acelerador entonces. No cabía un precio para la expresión de Laura, echaba humo por las orejas y literalmente su cara y oídos se pusieron rojos como el tomate, como si no fuera suficiente con su corto pelo rizado. Jer y yo paramos de reír de manera automática cuando surge la Srta. K.

—Ah... hola profesora blanca —saludó Jermaine tragando saliva, ella le dedicó una mirada ponzoñosa.

—Sr. Marsden, usted está muy grande como para recordarle que la camisa va por dentro, ¡y acomódese la corbata! Esto es un colegio de-cen-te —Jermaine no emitió réplicas, me dejó su morral y se levantó para arreglarse—. Y usted, Sr. Young, sabe que no está autorizado el uso de gafas o accesorios mientras esté aquí.

—Lo sé, Srta. K, mil perdones. Es que hoy amanecí con los ojos hinchados y me abochorna que todos me miren con esto, le ruego que me lo deje pasar por hoy. Prometo que el lunes no las traeré, ¿puedo? —¿ustedes han oído la frase: salvado por la campana? Si la respuesta es afirmativa entenderá lo que aludo, pues el timbre sonó apenas terminé y la contestación de la Srta. K se quedó pegada a sus labios— ¡oh vaya! Es hora de ir clases, no debemos de llegar tarde. Con su permiso, Srta. K., vamos a nuestras aulas. ¡Camina Jer!

Rodeé a amigo de los hombros y lo arrastré conmigo fuera de la zona de peligro.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres un maldito con suerte? —inquirió Jermaine con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, a lo lejos de que la Srta. K pudiera interceptarnos.

Lo bueno fue que no fuimos los últimos en entrar a clases, nos mezclamos con una enorme masa de alumnos de nuestra sección y penetramos juntos. La profesora andaba a la zaga de nosotros. A mi derecha Jermaine susurraba una sarta de quejas en torno al uniforme escolar. Unos cuantos alumnos ya se habían emplazado en sus pupitres, entre ellos Megan. Mis ojos se encontraron de súbito con los suyos. Sintiéndome cohibido, la aparté. Todos se sientan en el lugar de siempre y la clase da apertura. Mis pensamientos vertieron en ella y decir que esto fue por un tiro al azar de una moneda. Me remangué la manga del suéter hasta el codo y avisté mi antebrazo. Aun podía apreciar la presión de la punta de bolígrafo acuchillando mi piel garabato por garabato, el agua diluyó la tinta y esparció unas manchas vagas, como si fuera hace unos momentos. _Megan estaba loca._

—¿Es el número de una chica? —inquirió Jermaine asomándose. Oculté el número.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —rebuzné.

—Por la forma en que sonríes...

—¿Sonreír? ¿Yo? Debiste imaginarlo, sabes que yo me alejo de las chicas.

—No sería la primera vez, hermano —repuso desafecto.

Fruncí la boca y le puse cara de pocos amigos, concentrándome en el cuaderno, atender las explicaciones y tomar apuntes. Qué raro resultaba aquello sin Tiny, las clases acontecieron más lento de lo que solía ser. Ni Jermaine ni yo éramos lengüilargos durante la materia. Al minuto que llegó el receso, una estampida se precipitó hacia la puerta. Los primeros puestos son una mafia, se apropian de esos sitios para irse pirados velozmente y puesto que, mientras los profesores prodigan su tiempo vigilando los pupitres finales, los descuidan y se copian con cabal sosiego. Jermaine y yo nos mantuvimos marginados a que disminuyera el volumen y pudiéramos salir sin arrollarnos. Al pasar con mi amigo, cerca de un grupo de chicas capté el trozo de un diálogo ya iniciada:

—Esa maldita zorra no sabe en qué verga se ha metido, pero va a cobrármelas ¡eh!

—¿Qué vas hacer Laura?

—¡No lo sé! Aun no he podido pensar en nada...

Laura y sus amigas, y estaban discutiendo sobre Megan muy a mansalva y de forma abierta del episodio de esta mañana con el choque entre autos. Adonde vayan esas tres harpías sólo causa problemas. Me despedí de Jermaine indicándole que se adelantara a la cafetería y que luego lo alcanzaría aquel lugar. Ellas iban apremiantes, se me dificultó no perderlas de vista en medio de la multitud. Las perseguí a paso ligero y con sigilo hasta la puerta del baño de chicas, no podía entrar por lo que con sordina la entorné empujándola con el pie despacio para no hacer ruido y me puse a escucharlas. En la brecha adosada las entreveía a través del reflejo de los espejos, una se encaramó al lavabo a chupar una paleta y las otras a retocarse el maquillaje.

—Quizás coja su termo de agua cuando no esté mirando y cambiarla por un laxante o si no le puedo pedir que baje las escaleras para que me busque una cosa, empero antes habremos lubricado los escalones con aceite, en ese instante cuando baje resbalará y todo el mundo o al menos la escuela entera verá sus pantaletas —Laura soltó su horrible carcajada de puerco coreada por convulsiones, se quitó los anteojos para pintarse las pestañas. Megan estaba en lo correcto, era una tramoya, como no obtuvieron lo que quisieron se muestran como son en realidad. _Qué bromas más infantiles y absurdas, se exceden de la envidia_. Puse los ojos en blanco— ¡aj ojalá hasta se le parta la nariz!

—Pero Laura, ¿no era que primero ella te iba a guiar con Boris?

—Así era, sin embargo, eso quedó atrás en el pasado. Me harté de su horripilante apariencia y sus cosas de niña friki...

Me incliné procurando oír más cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de mi brazo de pronto, siguiendo un instinto giré una vuelta, lo atrapé desde las raíces de un manojo de su cabello y la apaleé de un empujón en el pecho con el antebrazo, aplastando su cuerpo contra el mío fijándola a la pared para que no se defendiera ni escapara. Megan me observaba de hito en hito con los ojos desorbitados, pestañeó dos veces y sus facciones se atenuaron, una sonrisa entrañable suficiente se deslizó por sus labios, mi respiración se aceleró y todo mi cuerpo se congeló; no podía mover ningún músculo; estábamos tan cerca que sentía su nariz rozarme y su aliento mezclarse con el mío, de pensarlo mi corazón se estremeció, ¿qué diablos hacía? Más importante, ¿cómo podía experimentar millones de sensaciones en un segundo? ¿Qué era con exactitud?

—Oye... Omi... ¿ya quieres comenzar a seducirme? Si recientemente estudiamos juntos ¿no podrías esperar a que me invites a una cita? Digo, este no es un ambiente romántico ¿o sí?

—¿Qué has dicho? —Volví a pisar tierra, la liberé y reculé. Mis movimientos me parecían extraños, como mecánicos— ¡no, no, disculpa! Me confundí de persona —doblé la rodilla y realicé una genuflexión. Me enderecé y pasé la mano por la cabeza.

—¿Y? ¿vas a lavarte? Bueno, si piensas limpiarte el relleno del semen te recomiendo que lo hagas en privado, enclaustrado en tu letrina, para no sofocar a las señoritas —la contemplé unos minutos sin comprender. Cruzó los brazos— ¡es el baño de chicas! —por el rabillo del ojo oteé la puerta con la insignia de una silueta femenina con vestido.

—Sí, claro que lo sabía. Yo estaba de paso —aclaré dando una palmada— ¡bien, ya me voy!

Repetí la reverencia, _¿era necesario volverlo hacer?_ Y me marché.

—¡Alto! Una cosa más —llamó, me volví—. También quería decirte que hoy no podré ir a tu casa estudiar, me surgió una obligación urgente —afirmó rascándose detrás de la oreja.

—Seguro, no hay problemas, temo que tampoco yo podría hoy.

—El examen de literatura es el martes, ¿te gustaría que repasáramos dos horitas la tarde del lunes? De esta forma estaría también estudiando y podré indemnizarme cuando me entrenes para la prueba de química.

—Me parece que es lo justo, ¿dónde encontrarías un excelentísimo tutor disponible mejor que yo? Aunque como fuiste la vez pasada a mí casa, es mi turno de ir a la tuya... —aseveré. Ella escrutó mi reacción, perspicaz, humedeció sus labios con la lengua.

—¿Puedo serte sincera?

—Puedes.

—No eres como quien creí que te convertirías al crecer —escupió.

—¿Y cómo sería yo al crecer según tú? —Pregunté antes de desbordarme en curiosidad— ¿acaso es que soy más guapo o más ingenioso o más asombroso?

—Y más humilde en especial. Uf no sé, quizá un sangrón, un patán, el bufón de la escuela, el inconfundible buscapleitos que se la pasa en la oficina del director más que cualquier sitio, eso sí no te imaginé un Don Juan porque de niño eras todo un sexista e intuía que no habrías de cambiar esa actitud; que te harías perforaciones y tatuajes, visibles me refiero, primero que yo.

—¿Y tú si tienes?

—Sí, un tatuaje pequeño en el tobillo, varias perforaciones en la oreja izquierda y una en el ombligo... ¿te gustaría checar por ti? —inquirió en tono comprometedor. No se me anticipó qué contestar, aun sentía el fantasma de su cuerpo en contacto con el mío y nuestros rostros muy aledaños entre sí. Ella agarró la orilla de su camiseta y la subió descubriendo una tira de piel, hizo una pausa y me dio un golpecito en la nariz— ¡caíste inocentón! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¡Maldición mujer! —farfullé hosco recubriéndome la nariz. La sangre se acumuló en mis pómulos, ora las sentía calientes. _Ojalá no se me notara el sonrojo._

—Da igual, por una vez me alegro haberme equivocado porque he comprobado que no eras aquello, más bien eres...

El timbre de un celular atajó a Megan, ambos palpamos los bolsillos de los pantalones (y falda) para averiguar de quién era ¡grandioso! El mío, en la pantalla el teléfono lo identificó como la sabandija de Spicer. Justo en el clímax de la conversación, por revelarme su juicio, por su bien le valía que fuera importante interferir, sobre Cumo, o ahí no tendría piedad.

—Dispénsame, debo coger esta llamada.

—Sí, hazlo.

Le di la espalda y recibí la llamada.

—¡Spicer, ¿por qué me llamas a la escuela?! —hablé entre dientes— ¡podría estar en clases y meterme en líos, ¿no piensas?! ¡Te conviene que valga la pena!

— _¿Cursas en la escuela? ¿Qué no vas a la universidad? ¡Ah, yo creí que la habías dejado! Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, claro que vale la pena. Esto te encantará. Recordé o, dicho mejor, encontré la dirección de domicilio de Cumo._

 _—_ Tengo cosas que hacer, hablaremos después —participó Megan. Yo no pude propiamente despedirme por estar pegado el celular al oído reflexionando cada término de su primo loco.

 _—_ _Si tú quieres podríamos ir esta tarde a hacerle una visita, ¿te interesa?_ —indagó al final.

—De acuerdo, Spicer tú ganas, en tu apartamento será —cejé cerrando los ojos—. Allí nos vemos, debo colgar.

Y corté la comunicación, nunca jamás estuve dividido entre una cosa y otra; en la soberana razón de que encontrar el paradero de Cumo era mi máxima prioridad y lo demás era trivial, empero a raíz de que Megan se involucró en mi vida, estalló un cambio radical. En un extremo, me sentía lleno de esperanza y certeza porque era un paso más a las respuestas a mis preguntas estos años. _El asesinato de mi mamá_. En el opuesto extremo me generaba gran expectación descubrir la segunda parte de lo que estaba por decirme Megan. Metí la pata, quería ambas cosas cuando realmente al acercarme a una alejaba a la otra; tal vez de no haberme sumido en esta búsqueda, no pudriéndome en esta cárcel si no de novio con Megan y mi mayor preocupación eran controlar los nervios a flor de piel preparándome para afrontar mi primer año en la universidad. A veces mi vida parece interesante a simple vista, sale de lo común y en otras veces es una miseria; no puedo luchar contra eso, es lo que yo decidí que fuera y de igual modo tendré (o si no aprender) que sobrellevarla y solucionar este embrollo. Mientras discurría andando en círculos, olvidé qué se estaba pasando la hora de comer, eso hasta que mi estómago rugió y bajé deprisa; por fortuna Jermaine había recogido el almuerzo de los dos y no formé cola para la cafetería.

Durante las próximas clases, sin querer, mi mente se entretenía con Cumo, Spicer y Megan. La escuela no podía ofrecer nada excepcional que superara aquella noticia —a no ser que compendiemos la tediosa charla entre pelota de Ping Pong y yo en la salida, de concordar reunirnos en su casa el sábado para elaborar el informe de la práctica de biología. La idea no me mataba de la exaltación —. Fui a verme con la rata de Spicer, ya que era viernes, dos días adicionales y libres para hacer la tarea desvelándome, y además que Dojo tenía comida en abundancia por si se sentía hambriento, ese dragón tragón se sabe de memoria en donde guardamos los alimentos. La calle en que se vino a vivir la sanguijuela era deplorable para su palacio cuando era presidente de centros comerciales y al día embolsaba un sueldo de un millón. El alumbrado parroquial no servía, no me hubiera gustado caminar de noche por ahí, y las bombillas desplegaban una lucecita mortecina que inspiraban un ambiente tenebroso; el vestíbulo olía mal debido a bastantes bolsas de basuras persistentes, las paredes mohosas y la humedad tangible en el aire; el ascensor estaba descompuesto, por consiguiente subí las escaleras al segundo piso. _Si era un engaño de Spicer que fuera ya, corría con el riesgo_. El hombre abrió la puerta de par en par a los segundos.

—¡Omi, bienvenido! —saludó con gesto teatral— ¡por favor pasa!

—Basta de interludios... —bramé entrando, su apartamento no era mejor que el exterior. En serio requería a su servidumbre con él, sacudí la cabeza retomando lo que estaba diciendo. Lo miré a la cara, al enemigo no hay que darle la espalda para nada—. Spicer suelta la sopa. Di lo que tienes que decir y listo.

—¿Te recuerdas que yo decía que no creía escuchar el nombre, mas que si lo había leído en alguna parte? Yo busca que busca y la respuesta la tenía en la nariz ¡qué vergüenza! Resulta que unos días previos a que me visitaras yo trapeaba el sótano de las salas de billar tropecé con un archivo vertical, por accidente desde luego, un semejante bruto debió pasar por alto olímpicamente que tenía que cerrarla. Unos expedientes se cayeron y los tuve que recoger, ahí fue cuando vi...

—¡SPICER AL GRANO! —vociferé. De existir algo peor que ver a Spicer, era aguantarse una plática con él. Hablaba muy rápido, ¡una tortura auditiva!

—Ya, ya, Cumo trabajó de mantenimiento en las mismas salas de billar que yo. ¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! Dije, creí que te pondrías recio y negarías a confiar en mí, por lo que te traje el expediente.

De los estantes de su biblioteca extrajo una carpeta de manila, se la arrebaté de las manos sin darle tiempo que me la entregara. De un brazado aparté lo que estorbaba en la mesa del comedor y coloqué el expediente, pasé las páginas y con el dedo señalé línea por línea hasta que mis ojos se ubicaron en la dirección de domicilio.

—¡Es cerca de aquí! —exclamé, abofeteando la página—. ¡¿Qué coño estamos esperando?! ¡ANDANDO! —agarré el brazo de Spicer y lo jalé conmigo con una fuerza de mil hombres. Y para mis adentros, decía yo—: _Te tengo Cumo._

* * *

 **N/A: ¡ACABO DE PASAR UN SUSTO HORRIBLE! Yo escribo esta historia en Word para tener un respaldo y después cargo el archivo en la página, pero hoy apareció que tenía un error en el proceso de carga: Según decía tenía la historia en formato docx, sin embargo, no correspondía al msword y por tanto no podía subirse así que debía verificar que fuera correcto. Es lo que puedo recordar, recuerden que esta página es en inglés. Mis conocimientos en informática son meramente básicos. Traté subirlo varias veces, pero aparecía el mismo mensaje. Pude subirlo gracias al copia y pega, es decir, haciendo que lo escribí directamente en la propia página. No sé si les ha pasado, de ser así me gustaría que me aconsejaran qué hacer porque temo que esto vuelva a ocurrir. No fue fácil copiar y pegar porque me aparecían letras y links extraños, fue tras varios intentos que lo logré.**

 **¡Ya llegamos a miércoles! ¿Cielos, cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido? Apenas estoy terminando el capítulo doce. ¿Por qué no demora más?... ¡Hemos llegado al capítulo número diez, malvaviscos asados, lo que quiere decir que hace diez semana se publicó la historia! Y pronto serán veinte y más tarde treinta, luego quién sabe. Nunca sé con exactitud cuántos capítulos puede durar una historia, me gustaría controlar esa parte, pero a menudo se suman más ideas mientras se forma el puente hacia el clímax y se alarga. A mí en lo personal, por los estudios y proyectos propios, me gustaría que a los treinta y tantos acabáramos. Los que me conocen saben que me gusta explicar todo a su tiempo, sin dejar cabo sueltos. Me excuso si les parece que he repetido palabras (quizá sólo a mí me pareció), poniendo de lado la cultura, en los diálogos es espontáneo.**

 **El título está más que claro, además que es un proverbio popular, Omi se encontró a su igual por fin (iba a llamarlo** ** _El primer contacto_** **, pero ya hay un título con "primer") y lo gracioso que no sabe que es la chica que llama su atención —y que está empezando a sentir una atracción oculta. Luego de la confesión que nos dio, no hay más para donde agarrar—. Qué cuchi Omi cuando se pone nerviosillo, repararán que Megan irá muy de frente. En el asunto del amor, a menudo tiendo a pensar que eso lo de los polos opuestos se atraen no es cierto, deben tener en común (incluso Kim y Rai lo tenían pese de los puntos de vista encontrados) para que sean compatibles o si no es un fiasco porque no comparten. Un chico aventurero no puede convivir con una chica casera, por lo que si Omi es de los que le gusta lanzarse a un precipicio, la chica que esté a su lado también debe gustarle. ¡No tan drástico! No obstante, esa es la idea. No se me despeluquen de la emoción, recuérdense que en las películas de princesas Disney, los anhelados besos son al final y una vez (excepto la sirenita porque ella se la da de brava) y aun así nos encantan verlas una y otra vez.**

 **¿Captaron cuál fue el plan de Megan? Dicen que los que dicen la verdad son los niños y los borrachos, aunque Omi no nada relevante y esto se convierte en otro duelo, ¡ay! ¿Quién se alzará ganador esta vez? Enternecedora escena la de su padre y él viendo el vídeo, no se crean que me he olvidado que Omi tiene familia ¡a veces hay historias en los que se olvidan! Por eso es que la mayoría de los protas son huérfanos, los convierte independientes de una manera traumática y todos sienten debilidad por los huérfanos que no tienen la culpa. El chiste racial no se lo vayan a tomar a mal, señores, es una broma entre Jermaine y Omi que puede surgir la amistad entre diversas razas étnicas. ¿La malvada de Laura se saldrá con la suya? ¿Hará algo Omi al respecto para salvar a Megan? ¡Salvador Cumo! ¿Ustedes creen que en el próximo capítulo por fin descubramos al misterioso Salvador y dar con Chase o pasará algo que lo impida? No me es de extrañar, ¡siempre pasa algo! Aunque no recuerdo en este instante quién lo dijo. Creo que fue Sokka de Avatar: El último maestro aire.**

 **Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Cuéntame qué les parece, tiempo de formar hipótesis, cuál ha sido sus partes favoritas, dudas y sugerencias serán apreciadas y contestadas. Cuídense, se les quiere y se les respeta. Estén pendientes de la próxima actualización porque se van a divertir. ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo 11 de Las dos caras del destino: La suerte no es cosa de prestarse! ¡Qué emoción!**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola! Bueno, por orden de prioridad, primero contesto a la historia. No creo que la palabra rebajar sea la adecuada, sino admitir que él necesita ayuda. Pues, se supone que los protagonistas son de buenos sentimientos aunque no es mi intención describir a Megan como una chica tierna y dulce con coletas. Sí, Megan todavía trama su plan contra los skates, lo que pasa es que Omi se le atravesó en el medio y ha retrasado lo otro mientras monta sus averiguaciones. Con lo otro, no te gustó Descendientes por las actrices, yo como no veo Disney apenas las conozco para formar una opinión a pesar que sé que son las del momento, estoy segura que si no fueran ellas te habría gustado. La película en sí no es mala, es "linda". O sea es Disney, todo bello y risueño. No he escuchado la canción, pero el título dice todo que sea ofensiva. No me explico por qué, a mí me cae de patada Selena Gómez. En todas las películas que hace parece que tiene la misma conducta de niñata insoportable, haciéndote creer que realmente es así, y en la vida real tampoco me ha hecho opinar lo contrario. ¿High School Musica la canción?**

 **Ah sí, yo dije la vez pasada que era genial, aunque difiero contigo. No quisiera pasar de nuevo por secundaria, por ningún año en especial, mis compañeros eran una porquería de envidiosos y prejuiciosos, mis amigos cursaban otros años y en cuanto a los profesores que tuve aprecio, bueno, el salón de clases no es el único sitio en que puedo verlos. ¡No sabes cuánto pensé en ti! ¿Viste que Christina Grimmie fue asesinada? Apenas unas semanas me recomendaste una genial canción de ella y ¡zas! ¡Pobrecita! Me recordó mucho a lo que le pasó a la actriz venezolana Mónica Spear, en la cumbre del éxito y es asesinada a plomazos. ¡La vida es tan incierta! ¡Y hay tantos locos sueltos! Da miedito, hay que erradicar el fanatismo. ¡Guau! Me dejaste AU con la pregunta, la vi minutos antes de subir el capítulo de hoy. Pues está difícil, a Ashley la imagino como una chica rubia alta de ojos cafés con un cuerpazo y no hay muchas chicas altas menos con esas especificaciones, ¡qué injusticia! Estuve oscilando y casi todas las que conozco o son muy mayores o son unas enanas —Dios mío, 1.55—. Creo que me quedaré con Spencer Locke. Es alta y guapa, aunque si se me ocurre una mejor candidata, te diré, ¿tú quién crees que actriz sea la indicada?**

 **Yo no diría cambiar de opinión, cada quien puede pensar lo que quiere, pero debe ser tolerante y abierto a los demás. Y yo en el fondo soy muy terca. Eso ha sido todo, ¡igualmente cuídate! ¡ten una semana llena de éxito y prosperidad! ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí o más, nos vemos!**


	11. La suerte no es cosa de prestarse

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **11º**

 **La suerte no es cosa de prestarse**

Una lagartija, dos lagartijas, tres lagartijas, cuatro lagartijas. Llego hasta abajo, me impulso arriba, doy una palmada y vuelvo con lo mismo. Me paro de manos, flexiono y extiendo los brazos. Dorsales, abdominales, sentadillas, entreno el cuerpo con todos los ejercicios físicos conocidos, duramente 20 veces cada uno al día a más de tomar calentamiento para practicar las llaves de artes marciales. Que esté en la cárcel no significa que sean vacaciones, debo de renovar mis fuerzas; les mostraré que no puede afectarme, porque cuando salga del averno las voy a necesitar para mi venganza y recobrar lo que me han quitado, será como si nunca hubiera estado preso. El adiestramiento y el plan consiguen que mantenga la mente ocupada. Tal cual les mencioné con prelación, un propósito por el que vale el riesgo luchar y avivar la esperanza. Más allá de eso, mi padre y... meto la mano dentro de la camisa y saco afuera el alhaja con horma de llavecita, usando el hilo que se descosía de los bordes deshilachados de la almohada de mi lecho temporal lo ensarté en el alhaja a modo de cadena. Estaría más segura alrededor de mi cuello que en mis bolsillos que se puede salir. Los otros prisioneros y la policía me miraban como un pobre desgraciado que perdió los sesos, sin embargo, los que están equivocados son ellos.

Me dejo caer y zarandeo mi braga, ventilándome. Apesto a esfuerzo, ustedes si les apetecen lo pueden llamar sudor. La hora del baño ya se avecina aunque no indica alivio, ¿qué odio más que me obliguen a cruzarme de brazos en una maldita prisión? ¡Las duchas de una maldita prisión! El piso es de baldosas marrón obscuro y entre ducha y ducha no hay paredes ni cortinas que nos separan del compañero de al lado en la fila. Privacidad, secretos, nada de eso existe. Todos conocen el desnudo de todos. Es corriente. Y cuando te las pasas viendo por años salchichas y papas y la reacción de tu organismo es el simple testimonio de una necesidad biológica —según Maslow **[1]** — tan poderosa que pronto los otros hombres te empiezan a parecer bonitos. Asqueroso y patético. Mariposean como cachorro con ganas, con un calor en los ojos que nace de la lujuria y entonces sólo tienes dos opciones: Aceptar a buenas (lo que ocurre solamente cuando los desesperados instan de un favor) o aceptar a la fuerza. Acometen agarrar a los más jóvenes, débiles y solos, los que piensan que pueden someter en caso de rebelarse. Y lo poco que he vivido me ha servido para aprender que la gente es estúpida, estúpida porque creen lo que la perra gana quieran creer, olímpicamente haciéndose la vista gorda con conocimiento de causa lo que está justo al frente si no lastima mucho su minúsculo mundo interno.

Son cinco minutos sin más, no hubiera querido menos, me quito la ropa y voy a las duchas. El agua está fría. No me importa, me apresuro a lavarme lo más rápido posible para luego ir a secarme y salir. En esto advierto que un hombre me observa con cuidado, no cuidado de obscenidad si no cuidado de detalle; como si realizara una increíble hazaña sobrenatural en su presencia. Ni que vaya a controlar el agua por arte de magia. Le doy la espalda y termino de bañarme. Rechoncho, bajo, cabello negro rizado salpicado con canas, orejas tipo spock, ojos cafés, rostro redondo. Lo había visto en las noticias por la televisión. Aquel hombre se llamaba PandaBubba, el jefe predecesor de los Lao Meng's y el que mi hermano traicionó entregándolo a las autoridades. _Y de todas las penitenciarías del condado, tuve que venir a parar en ésta_. Sabrá ya, que soy el hermano de Chase y tomará su venganza a través de mí. _Formidable_. El verdadero problema surgió después. Abandonando las duchas él se dispuso a esperarme, me hice el ciego y pasé de largo, en las sombras de las paredes veo al sesgo la suya seguir a la mía; en la esquina me llamó.

—Young...

—Lo siento, tengo novia —miento—. Además, tú no eres de mi tipo.

—Young, no es por eso —ríe con sequedad.

—¿Ah no? —Pregunto receloso— ¿qué quieres pues? —PandaBubba me detiene sujetando los hombros llevándome a reincidir la marcha.

—¡¿Te das cuenta que eres el tema de conversación del momento?! Nadie, ni los reos ni los guardias logren hablar de otra cosa. Bullock, ese chico, hoy cumple tres días internado en la enfermería tras ese altercado en el patio, ¿quién lo manda ser tan impulsivo? ¡Se lo merece! Si toda la humanidad sabe que tú fileteaste a ese chico a sangre fría igual que un pedazo de carne, ¡aj, debió ser demasiada sangre sin contar con los gritos de clemencia! ¿Excitante, eh carnicerito? —indagó palmeando mi espalda jovialmente.

Un par de policías que velaban una puerta, inclinaron la cabeza de un modo cuasi impávido los oídos.

—De hecho, el desmembramiento fue post-mortem. Murió a causa de un golpe que impactó su cabeza.

Hay una disconformidad palpable entre "primero lo golpeé en la cabeza y lo descuarticé" y "primero murió por un golpe en la cabeza y luego fue rebanado". Los policías cambiaron su posición a como estaba antes. _Maldita sea_ , fue mí error, nada más que mi error. Debí ir con él hasta su casa y asegurarme que llegara vivo, pero no quise. ¡Lo que hizo era inaceptable! Todavía sentía mucha ira en su contra, aunque no la bastante para volverme loco y cometer un asesinato. Claro que el juez no lo pensó de la misma manera cuando decretó encerrarme aquí. Lo apuesto por mi alma; él estaba ileso antes de irme, respiraba, su corazón palpitaba, ni un rasguño o moretón, ¡se lo pregunté! No era tan imbécil para cuestionarme al ordenarle que fuera directo a su casa y notificara a la policía pidiendo protección. ¡Era parte del plan! Actué como cabría de suponerse ¡estaba premeditado y caí, coño a la madre! ¿Por qué no lo medité mejor? ¿Por qué no me detuve a pensar más? ¿Será que Tiny tenía razón y que perdí mi capacidad de discernir enamorándome? ¿Qué los sentimientos me convierten en alguien patético y enclenque? ¡Unas cuantas calles, diablos! ¡Lo asesinaron a unas cuantas calles de donde nos separamos, DIABLOS! Que alguien sea tan cabrón para decirme que no fue una trampa y le parto la quijada.

—Oh sí, ¡qué inteligente! Si lo descuartizabas vivo alertaría los alrededores, la idea era que consumar el acto en silencio. No existe nada mejor que un golpe en la cabeza y descuartizar luego el cuerpo para encubrir el crimen, lástima que a pesar de tu esfuerzo tú... ¡bueno!

—Sólo me estaba defendiendo porque se metía conmigo —agrego con voz apagada—. No ando en busca problemas.

Bullock, se enteró que me encerraron en la misma prisión y durante el receso en el patio fue a provocarme. Nomás le di una lección para que no lo repitiera que lo dejó echando sangre espumosa por la boca y la nariz, no pudo responder a los ataques porque sufrió un ataque de tos que asfixió los ruidos de los golpes; el cerebro me martillaba y sentía las protestas de mi piel a causa del dolor, le habría roto algo de no terciar policía una vez que no podía alargar la cuerda. Nos apartaron, lo enviaron a la enfermería y a mí al confinamiento.

—¡Claro, claro que no andas en busca de problemas! Pero tú ya ves, y si me permites hacer una sugerencia: Lo que precisas es una "familia" que te ampare, unas manos que te cuiden...

—¿Y me estás ofreciendo las tuyas? —Corto contorsionando en un mohín burlesco— ¿qué ganas con eso?

—Los dos saldríamos ganando, míralo desde este punto de vista: Eres la nueva presa en un bosque de bestias fieras hambrientas, estás solo, irán a por ti ¡fácil! En cambio, unos aliados leales con quienes contar, te asistan y hagan cosas en tu lugar.

—Sigo esperando todavía la parte en que te beneficias de este plan ¿para qué me quieres en tu ejército? ¿Mi destreza, mi fuerza, mi astucia, que soy joven o ayudarte a relevar a Chase y me metas un cuchillo en la espalda o serte de cebo para Chase? ¿No aprendiste que sería tontísimo volver a confiar en un Young?

—Mi querido niño, tú no eres igual que Chase, ¡aj ni lo invoques por favor! A juzgar por lo que veo en ti, algo dentro de mí me dice que eres más listo ¡y yo sé de eso! Porque, ¿qué es la fuerza o la habilidad si no tienes el ingenio? ¡Estás destinado a cosas grandiosas y con mi mano experta te guiaré por ese camino de éxitos!

 _¿Hacia la delincuencia?_ ¿Es que cree que está alternando con un niño de seis años, qué soy de los que caen con promesas falsas de villas y castillos? Mas en una cosa está en lo cierto por las malas, si deseo subsistir me vale obtener un aliado aun cuando sea una parafernalia y lo tuviera que engañar; es una idea horripilante y no me gusta; se me agotan las opciones así que... ¿quién podría ser tan incauto?

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Retornen a su celda! —ordena un oficial de policía.

—¡Sí señor! —asiento sin poner en tela de juicio su mandato y dirigiéndome a mi celda. Ni volteo por encima del hombro para cerciorarme si PandaBubba operó del mismo modo.

Jack y yo rastreamos la dirección de domicilio en el expediente, logramos identificarla ipso facto. Era un edificio de ladrillos rojos, el nombre escrito en molde y letras doradas en una arista de la infraestructura al doblar la cuadra, de diez pisos, con rejas negras de hierro altas que preservaban un fastuoso jardín verde y floreado (las abejas zumbaban y batían distintos ángulos); subiendo los escalones de hormigón se llegaba a la puerta principal; zarandeé las verjas comprobando que resistentes eran; pese si las derribara, me quedaba ese alambrado de púas eléctrico. Suspiré. _Maldita sea_ , ese Cumo tiene una suerte. De momento este suéter grita a la humanidad que soy estudiante y no ayudará para lo que viene, lo dejé caer por mis brazos, lo plegué y guardé atrás del depósito de basura. Regresé con Jack.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó.

—Esperar un acontecimiento —contesté, poniéndome cómodo en el piso.

—Querrás decir milagro, si no vámonos y volvamos al anochecer —sugirió.

—¡No! —me negué fulminante—. He aguantado casi toda mi vida para esto, no me iré. Ten un poco paciencia y espera.

Jack desencajó la quijada en una mueca de cansancio y murmuró algo tipo "de acuerdo", se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y apoyó el brazo en la verja, ésta vibró de la violencia. No dijimos nada en absoluto, prevaleció un silencio denso. Rara vez yo le lanzaba una mirada a hurtadillas supervisando que hacía, donde estaba o cual era su emboscada; pero nada más leía un sucio pisoteado folleto que tomó del tablado sobre un curso de informática, por mi parte mis instintos estaban activados, alertas a las personas y autos que cruzaban en frente de nosotros, quien pudiera vivir aquí.

—Con quien hablabas cuando yo te llamé directo a la escuela ¿era con Megan, mi estimada prima? ¿Estaba contigo? Es que me pareció haber escuchado su voz en el auricular, sabes su voz es un poquito ronca lo que la hace peculiar.

—Sí, era ella —admití. Mi voz sonó forzada y de mis hombros para abajo me puse rígido.

—¡Ah! Bueno, supongo que era lindamente obvio, recuerdo que de niños estudiaban juntos —recapituló para sí. Hizo una pausa— ¿y cómo está?

—¡Qué morboso eres, Spicer! ¡No te satisface con corromper a señoritas inocentes, quieres ahora cometer incesto!

—¡Por amor al santísimo, rotundamente NO! ¡¿Cómo me acusas de semejante delito atroz?! ¡Haces que se me revuelvan las entrañas! —los ojos se le salieron de las cuencas orbitales y el escándalo afloró en su rostro, de golpe cerró el folleto—. Sé que tú no confías que haya cambiado, pero es cierto y como malo que fui, y bueno también, me parece recordar que yo te dije que respetaba a Megan por ser una Spicer. Jamás me atreví a tentar la idea de... ¡ay, soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo! De la salvajada de la que me acusas de _querer_ intentar con ella ni siendo niña ni de adulta. ¡Mi pregunta es simple curiosidad! Por poco, diez años sin verla… ¡debió cambiar mucho! —Él bajó la cabeza, dijo manejando un tono tembloroso lastrado de dolor—: Desde que me encerraron mi vida dio un giro de 360º, no lo digo por lo humilde que se ha trocado, si no porque mi familia a efectos prácticos me desterró, ojalá estuviera refiriéndome a la fortuna, pero es de todo de hecho: Su cariño. No tengo contacto con ellos...

—Oye, no tienes que contarme la historia —gruñí—. No me digas que no reconoces que tú te lo buscaste. Porque nadie te obligó raptar a Kim.

—Sé lo que hice y pagué el precio —cerró los ojos—, pero a lo mejor esto era algo que me debía suceder tarde o temprano. Me hubiera acercado a su casa a averiguarlo por mi cuenta, bien sabes que cada vez que me relaciono con una mujer siempre me envuelvo en un apuro que conduce hasta la cárcel y por ende, quisiera...

—Entendí Spicer, no lo repitas. Mis oídos funcionan a la perfección. Bueno, ella... está más alta —principié con mesura. Spicer movió la cabeza y realizó un ademán con la mano para que continuara, conservó los ojos cerrados concentrando mejor la imagen en su mente. Yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire para visualizarla— es delgada que no es escuálida; su pelo es largo, lacio, con un corte recto, color castaño claro con mechones blancos; su piel es un tanto bronceada, pecosa y... suave —Spicer apretó los párpados a manera que hubiera dicho una cosa fuera de tiempo—; su cara tiene forma de corazón; sus ojos son grandes y azules, una tonalidad creo que azul marino, brillantes y... bonitos —ignorando a Spicer, sentí cómo la expresión de mi rostro se tornaba pensativa, vacilé unos instante. Algo se me escapaba. Y aclaré mi garganta en seguida de hallar las palabras que hacían justicia— sí, como todas, es bella. Pero muy por encima de su físico, ella está loquísima —sentencié al pensar en el auto que chocó aposta en represalias aquella mañana en contra de Laura, cuando agarró mi brazo y escribió su número, o la vez en la fiesta en que se medio desnudó usándome de escudo—, actúa o habla cosas que a veces ni vienen al caso o atolondran, pero en cuanto sonríe se te olvida que existe el resto del mundo —me volví a Spicer. Ya había abierto los ojos negros y me estudiaba cuidadosamente con un aspecto sospechoso. En fin, no puede abrir mi cráneo para averiguar que estoy pensando—. ¿Qué? Es auténtica —dije alzando los hombros.

—¡Oh sí, sí! Metería las manos en el fuego por ello. Me he perdido de mucho estos años —es una lástima que no pudiera leerle los pensamientos, su actitud corporal no decía bastante para deducir—. Así que una chica de carácter y guapa, ¡vaya, no debería sorprenderme! De pequeña era una fierecilla indomable, ¿sabías que a los dos años y medio ella me mordió el dedo? ¡Casi me lo arranca! ¡Uf, qué bueno que no ha cambiado! Con la maldad a flote en el mundo es lo mejor. Me encantaría comprobarlo, pero me quedaré con las ganas —concluyó fallándole los ánimos en la voz en un intervalo.

Yo lo contemplé en un gesto de aprobación. No pudo responder porque nuestra oportunidad brotó en bandeja de plata. Una señora de pelo negro corto venía hacia el edificio caminando mientras revisaba adentro de su bolso tanteando sus llaves, me incorporé y sonreí gentil.

—Disculpe usted que la moleste buena señora, estoy buscando a mi tío en el 51 y vive aquí. Soy del interior y él es mi tutor, aparte de quien me trajo —expliqué cuando la mujer echó un vistazo a Jack—. Venimos de visita, pero parece que salió ¿podría permitirnos pasar?

Las moscas se consiguen mejor con miel que con vinagre y nadie puede decirle que no a un muchacho de limpio porte y de comportamiento respetuoso. Dejé de ser un niño "adorable" hace tiempo, sin embargo sigo siendo un niño para los adultos mayores y la educación harta viene a ser el mejor recurso. Spicer con suerte pasa por un chófer, se ha desaliñado mucho. No sé si porque lo hace a propósito o sus sirvientes eran que lo hacían por él y no tiene idea, porque su cabello todavía estaba peinado en ondas hacia atrás en largas puntas. La señora, a mil amores, consintió en ayudarme y nos dejó pasar con ella. Yo asumí el control total de la situación, si mi acompañante iba a salir con algo lo pisoteaba o empujaba. _Podría echarlo a perder_. Juntos tomamos el ascensor. Ella se bajó en el tercer piso, nosotros proseguimos en ascenso.

—¡Fascinante! —exclamó Jack—, eres un experto en mentiras, ¿cómo se te ocurrió? Por un momento pensé que la ibas a darle un golpe en la cabeza que desmaya a las personas en las películas.

—¿A la vista de todo el mundo? ¡No! Y porque sólo golpeo a los malos, este es un talento que no puede ser en beneficio propio.

—Sí, lo que digas. Esto será peligroso, por un pelo ilegal, quizá deberías ponerte esto —me tendió un pasamontañas negro.

—No gracias, tengo esto —dije formal.

Saqué de mi bolsillo trasero un tapabocas negro, estiré la liga y la recogí detrás de las orejas, mi nariz y boca estaban aseguradas. El interpelado se colocó el suyo. Arriba de la puerta, el indicador electrónico formulaba 5 en pixeles verde lima. Ni volteamos a mirarnos, salimos del elevador y recorrimos los cuatro apartamentos. El del fondo era nuestro objetivo, ambos cubrimos los dos lados de la puerta y yo pulsé el timbre. Aguardamos y nadie abrió. Spicer pegó la oreja de la pared, escuchando con atención, y chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Oh es bueno! Es _Every the nights are better_ de Air Supply. Para ser un ratero este Cumo tiene buen gusto musical, tremenda canción, eso justifica que nos haya ignorado. Incluso lo perdonaría. Oye, ¿y pensaste qué estrategia usaremos? ¿Quieres que pongamos en juego la vieja rutina del policía malo y el policía bueno? ¿Quieres que sea el malo? Tengo bastante experiencia con eso.

—Pues si Cumo no va abrirnos, ¡entraremos a la fuerza! —decidí, desatendiendo su demás parloteo.

Spicer frunció el entrecejo de la extrañeza procesando con extrema lentitud mis intenciones, lo empujé a un lado y pateé la puerta, abriéndose a empellones y ex abrupto. Le indiqué con un gesto que avanzáramos. Asenté el primer paso. La música estaba encendida a su máximo volumen, en perfecto estado y orden ¿supo que veníamos, empacó las maletas y se fue?, las persianas corridas con la vista soleada, en el comedor alguien había sacado su mejor botella de ginebra y la colocó en el mesón —toqué el vaso de cristal como a punto de sostenerlo y estaba frío, ¿cuánto tendría? Unos minutos al tanteo—, dejaron la luz del cuarto y mis oídos advirtieron de un crujido. Me puse en guardia. No estábamos solos. En eso salió un hombre gordo cantando, de extremidades cortas, cabello gris a ambos lados del cráneo, sólo vestía una bata blanca de baño. No se había dado cuenta de nosotros, yo me abalancé encima de él acorralándolo en un gran abrazo de oso y lo sometí, inmovilicé sus brazos. Le señalé con la cabeza a Spicer traer una silla. Recién salió del baño, su humedad se traspasó a mi uniforme. No le accedí que se volviera a mi rostro. El hombre se meneaba sin cesar.

—¡Basta, libérenme! ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Ladrones?! ¡Llévense mi dinero o lo que quieran y váyanse, no diré nada a la policía! ¡No los he visto! —chilló asustado.

—Aquí estamos todos entre amigos, Cumo. Tranquilízate, te aconsejaría que cooperes.

—¡¿Cumo?! ¡Esperen, ustedes tienen el hombre equivocado! —jadeaba.

—¡Tonterías, sabemos que trabajaste en las salas de billares como conserje y venteamos la dirección de tu domicilio aquí! —expuse con el aire sacado de golpe. El hombre no estaba teniendo ningún éxito en sus esfuerzos, pero resultaba agotador.

—¡YO NO SÉ DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO! ¡POR FAVOR, PERMÍTANME IR Y NO ME LASTIMEN! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIEREN?! ¡¿ES UN SECUESTRO?! ¡AUXILIO!

Spicer vino con la silla. Fueron segundos efímeros y simultáneamente eternos, salvo que mi mente operaba aprisa todo. _Ha sido muy sencillo_ , localizar a Cumo, emboscarlo y atraparlo. Él habría vivido una persecución tras otra con la policía, casi que podría pronosticar cuando alguien anda en su paradero, haberse escondido y asaltado en una balacera por sorpresa. Lo obligué a tumbarse sobre el asiento y mirarme de frente, era occidental, le pedí a Spicer que me ayudara a mantenerlo quieto mientras revisaba su espalda y pecho, de pasada sus brazos y piernas estaban libres. No había ni un tatuaje. ¡Qué decepción! ¿Estaría por algún lugar?

—¡Spicer revisa las demás habitaciones! —en ese santiamén, pensé una posibilidad alterna ¿y si fuera parte de un plan de Spicer? Me ladeé, él sólo había cruzado dos zancadas— ¡no, mejor voy yo! Tú cuídalo, te podría convertir en algodón.

Hice un recorrido del perímetro, pieza por pieza, y los lugares en que podría esconderse; el armario, bajo la cama, en la bañera, atrás de los muebles y electrodomésticos, etc. A flor de agua la zona estaba despejada. Si estuvo aquí, se fue. _¡Maldición! Cumo es verdaderamente astuto._ Regresé a la sala con Spicer y nuestro foráneo, el primero me miró en expresión de pregunta, decliné la cabeza en un ademán de negación.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Hacemos que el pez se duerma? —me preguntó, agarrando un jarrón de la mesilla.

—¡No! —respondí con un filo en el tono. El interpelado devolvió el objeto a su sitio en el acto que hablé. _Estaba hasta el cuello de problemas para uno más_. Arrastré la silla hacia mí y me hinqué en una rodilla, cogí su barbilla y lo volteé— si usted no es el que buscamos, ¿dónde está Salvador Cumo?

—¡No sé quién es ese señor! —clamó desesperadísimo, el color rosado de vida huyó de sus mejillas y sus dedos vibraban frenéticos—. ¡Yo nunca lo había oído antes!

—¿Ah no? ¿A quién le compró su lindo apartamento pues? ¿Y cómo lucía? —cuestioné.

—Al Sr. Suárez, un genuino y espléndido hombre de negocios, simpático y arrollador. Hizo que me sintiera cómodo. No lo detallé muy bien, era de noche y tenía puesta una capucha, aunque recuerdo que no era tan joven ni tan mayor, tenía una sonrisa ancha, ¡deslumbrante y blanca! Como en esos comerciales de televisión que hacen para los dentífricos, y... ¡oh, su estatura era alta, le calculo un promedio de 1.77!

—¿Llevaba tatuajes o era de origen chino? ¿Un rasgo singular? ¡Por favor, esfuércese! Esto es de vida o muerte.

—Me parece que no, ¿dijo vida o muerte? ¡ah! —nervioso, el hombre se puso a sudar. Duró rato pensativo, devanándose los sesos por acordarse cuando dijo a la final—: ¡lo tengo, sus bigotes! ¡Eran largos y curvados! ¡Como los de un chef!

—De acuerdo, ¿y sabe dónde está este momento el Sr. Suárez?

—Creo que se fue a la ciudad vecina, ¡no me pregunte cuál es su nueva dirección porque no la sé! ¡No soy un acosador!

—¡Okey, amigo, lo prometió! Usted no nos ha visto jamás y si va con la policía a chismear, lo sabré porque sé en donde usted vive y fotografié su cara aquí, le puede ir mal si se la tira de gracioso —amenacé umbrío, aludiendo a mi sien concentrando sus ojos en los míos, vi a Spicer—. Andando.

¡¿La ciudad vecina?! ¡Eso es demasiado lejos, tendría que desaparecerme un fin de semana completo para un sondeo! ¡El subterfugio que diré en casa, el medio de transporte, el lugar, el dinero, millones de personas y establecimientos! ¡Por un demonio, todas mis esperanzas se iban al drenaje! Mi hermano está aquí, en un punto inexplorado, ¡riéndose de mí! ¿Habrá mandado a Komodo por una tarea a la ciudad vecina? ¡¿O nunca emigró?! ¡¿Qué tal si este hombre es un integrante de la banda?! Sí, no llevaba tatuajes, ¡¿pero y si Chase ya sabe que lo sé, les ordenó trasplantarse la piel con un cirujano?! ¡Me volveré un paranoico! Bajé las escaleras, descargando mi frustración y enfado, luché con el sabor amargo en mi lengua —no, no aceptaré que me derrotaron o que mi hermano es más listo—, planeando mi próxima jugada ¿en verdad lo llevaré a otro nivel? ¿Qué alternativas tengo?

—Omi, ¿crees que Cumo sea hispano? —indagó sosegado Spicer rompiendo la tensión.

—No he descartado nada —ladré.

—Oye, no te sulfures, lo hallaremos. En mi anterior vida he viajado a esa ciudad cientos de veces, me la sé de memoria así como donde nos alojaríamos y el medio adecuado para irnos, te conviene que sea un fin de semana por tu escuela e inventar una mentira buena qué decir a tu familia, en que no les quepa duda. El inconveniente era el dinero, ya no soy millonario en que tendría que cubrirlo pero eso puede solucionarse: Trabajando juntos y confiando uno en el otro —enfatizó las cinco últimas palabras.

Fruncí los labios. Estábamos en planta baja, a unos centímetros de abandonar en definitivo la residencia. Quería decirle que ni ahora ni ninguna vez confiaría en él, a excepción que no se lo dije porque lo necesitaba, así sea para manipularlo a mí favor. No me lo repitan, estoy consciente que sonaba y suena feo. Recogí mi chaqueta del depósito de la basura en que la oculté, la despatarré de un sacudón.

—¿No te pondrás eso o sí? —preguntó Jack asqueado. Me la eché al hombro.

—¿Qué más da? —exhalé con un aire de melancolía—. Veremos luego cómo será ese viaje.

En la libertad de casa, pude desahogarme. Gritar y azotar la puerta. Dojo se alarmó de tanta violencia, se redujo en la casita de cartón (o sea, una caja de cartón tumbada amueblada con cobijas y almohadas); emergió al rato cuando ya me había sentado, reclinó su mentón en mi rodilla y me vislumbró preocupado con sus grandes, redondos y tiernos ojos amarillos. Me suavicé, le sonreí y le hice un cariño en la coronilla. _No fue mi intención asustarte, lo siento amigo._ La semana entrante tenía 2 pruebas, mejor me ponía a estudiar. Saqué los cuadernos, los abrí, encendí la lámpara del escritorio y comencé a leer, regodeado en el silencio, piano a piano. Había acogido las indicaciones de Megan, fui a la biblioteca del abuelo Fung en su apartamento y agarré prestados libros de ella y periódicos viejos que papá desechó, subrayé en lápiz rojo las palabras (y por si las moscas, froté una compresa de hielo en mi cabeza) y las escribí varias veces en un cuaderno que no terminó de usarse del año pasado (si servía para las fechas en historia, lo hará para esto) como en ocasiones escribía mis pensamientos, ¿qué seré en esta vida si no sé expresarme por escrito? Debía practicar, un asunto conlleva al otro. Leía detenidamente, parafraseaba y elaboraba un resumen de lo visto, me facturaba mayor trabajo, pero encomendaba en que mis esfuerzos valdrían la recompensa de un diez a la señorita K, ¿por qué limitarse con un 9? Con historia es más sencillo; la profesora valora, por encima de todo, la participación en clases y las tareas diarias, investigar un poco en sus páginas para complementar las respuestas de desarrollo, y listo. A cierto tiempo me volví al reloj digital en la mesa y cerré los libros.

— _¿Ya te vas a tu duelo con el tal Meg? —_ indagó Dojo, desparramado en cuatro patas sobre mi futón— _¿por qué no lo dejas y estudias, eh? Te conviene recuperarte en literatura y no mientas, yo escuché que se lo dijiste a tu padre, estaba allí. O si no ¡¿qué tal si paseamos?! Total, no es el fin del mundo si no acudes a ello._

—¡Hice un juramento, no voy a faltar! Mi honor está en juego.

— _¿En juego? ¡Pfffffff, mis narices! ¿De qué vale la opinión que perciban unos mequetrefes? El honor no es algo que ganas o pierdes en una pelea, es algo que adquieres a través de ti, es decir que aunque no pelees demuestras una actitud honorable ¿y qué si los demás no lo consideran igual? Tú lo dijiste Omi, el cerebro no les rinde más para nada. ¿Sabes lo que yo creo? Y que en el fondo lo sabes también, que tus notas podrían ser impecables, incluso superar a Boris, si renuncias a esa búsqueda inútil y te consagras a ello —_ arengó Dojo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba deslizándose por el escritorio, quité las libretas— _notas así te ofrecerían la opción de elegir la universidad que quieras, ¡tu futuro! Por el contrario, esa conducta violenta te mete en problemas, por ejemplo la paliza que te dejó inconsciente_ _y me huele que sólo te buscarías otro, yendo a la ciudad vecina. Él inició de modo similar._

—¿Cómo osas a compararme? ¡No soy ni seré mi hermano, Dojo! —espeté—, ¿qué puedes saber? Eres un lagarto perezoso que lo único que no conoce más allá de la confortable caja en la que duermes, no sabes nada. Esto es temporal, cuando se esclarezca este desbarajuste, las cosas regresaran a su curso natural. Yo condujo esto a donde quiera, de ninguna manera me conduce a mí.

— _Temía yo que dijeras eso y tienes razón —_ sonrió tristemente el animal— _soy tu mascota, no es mi misión entrometerme, aunque sí pude ver lo de esta tarde. Por ello sólo quiero que te quede claro que ofuscarte, odiar y esa doble vida que llevas te está transformado en un ser que no eres; y que por ningún motivo debes permitir que nada afuera destruya quién eres en verdad, ese Omi al que tanto queremos. Claro, es asunto tuyo lo que quieras hacer con mis palabras._

Dojo pegó un brinco, escabulléndose adentro en su caja. Inhalé hondo hasta inflar el pecho con los ojos cerrados y expulsé el aire por la boca. _Por supuesto sé quién soy, mi nombre es Omi y eso nadie lo cambiará_. Abrí el closet, cogí una chaqueta limpia y salí, subí a la moto y acudí a mi cita con el destino en frente de las salas de billares donde nos vimos por última vez. Meg se había instalado con sus amigos, los skates, a esperarme. Él descansaba el brazo derecho, a la bartola, en el techo de un Honda azul. Nunca he competido con un auto en mis carreras. Quizá la experiencia sea divertida y didáctica. Uno de ellos le previno de mi arribo, y entonces el aludido se giró a mí. Una chispa petulante iluminó su rostro, entabló con su distintiva bravata:

—¡Por fin llegas carnal! Pensaba que te había asustado.

—¡Para nada! Tenía cuestiones interesantes que velar primero, ¿estás listo? Te convendría que seas más o menos de bueno conduciendo esa chatarra que patinando.

—No te pases de listo, matón, yo también poseo mis truquitos.

—Si de algo he aprendido estos dos duelos contigo, es que no debo subestimarte, bastardito —confesé, parte en plan de broma y parte en serio. Él se tendió en el asiento del piloto en el auto y las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en ángulos extraños, como queriendo sonreír, pero conteniéndose ¿por qué habría querido evitarlo? ¿Le habría gustado?

—Hagamos esto, el primero que llegue al otro lado del puente en la 67 es el ganador ¿vale?

Ni siquiera le respondí, apreté el clucth y aceleré a grandes escalas y carcajeando con ganas. Pocas oportunidades se me presentaban de anhelar comportarme como un adolescente loco y desenfrenado, ausentándome de mi natural estado. Aquella fue una. Desde la distancia me daba la impresión auscultar las maldiciones y agravios de un iracundo Meg, el bramido del motor descollaba los demás sonidos por mucho y menos acorté la velocidad, era más bien todo al revés, sentía que estaba dejando el estómago atrás a cada ascenso. A toda brida y de manera errática mi opositor me alcanzó a la novena, fugazmente intercambiamos miradas y al minuto se metió por una ruta diferente. Comprendí el por qué cuando reparé aproximarse tráfico en la avenida. Con la adrenalina disparada en las venas ataqué el asfalto, saltando al carril para pasar los automóviles. _Si me desviaba a tomar el atajo a través de la estación de metro abandonada llegaría primero que Meg_. No lo había intentado antes, pero me atraía la idea y la ejecuté. Monté en la acera y descendí las escaleras y atravesé el andén, el desafío estuvo en subir las escaleras; de esta suerte logré más alacridad y volé como un cohete, casi ni las ruedas tocaban el suelo. A unas cuadras más discerní que estaba cerca del puente y. Miré por encima del hombro, Meg me recortaba el paso; sin embargo, yo iba en vanguardia y sobrevine. A lo lejos apercibí el gemido de una sirena, un bebé llorar, unos correteos, los metros se mermaban. Era todo lo que concebía. Dimos un frenazo a un tiempo. Él se salió y yo me desmonté, caminamos el uno hacia el otro.

—¡No hay nada más que discutir! ¡He ganado! —proclamé con viveza.

—Sí, lo noté, aunque puedes gritarlo más duro para que la otra mitad de la ciudad se entere —escupió, tal cual si las palabras quemaran sus boca y por eso quisiera botarlas— ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te dejé ganar a propósito, supongo que habrás estado hartando tus amigos con tus quejas de que un novato te derrotó dos veces, y ahora ¿estás contento?

—A mí se me hace que fue una carrera en cuentas justas para ser un arreglo —opiné.

—¡Cree lo que te diga el culo, yo ya me voy! —rezongó malhumorado. A punto de rozarme el hombro y largarse como en el duelo de las salas de billares, lo aprehendí de la muñeca.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! ¿Acaso estoy detectando una pizca de enfado...? —no terminé lo que iba a decir porque me distraje, su tacto se sentía extraño. No sé verbalizarlo. Era delicado y suave, sus ojos centellaban de la furia, una copia fiel de mi mirada el día en que reclamaba una revancha. Mis músculos se contrajeron de repente.

—¡Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?! —canturreó Meg con sarcasmo— ¡despierta! —me dio un golpecito entre las cejas y se zafó de mí. Parpadeé. Sólo una persona en el mundo me había hecho eso, ¿podría ser qué...? No, carece de lógica... ¿o sí?— ¡te reto a otro duelo, el martes! El... primero que llegué ahí será el mejor de nosotros dos —su dedo señalaba la cúspide de una construcción en proceso, ¿tal vez un nuevo edificio? Conté siete pisos— ¿te atreves?

—¡Acepto! —proferí con determinación.

—Excelente, te veré a la misma hora. Prepárate —advirtió dando una palmada en mi pecho y se fue de regreso a su automóvil.

2 de noviembre, era el día perfecto para perpetrar un crimen; un grupo cerrado de burgueses influyentes reservaron, por una noche, el Palacio de la Moneda para que fuera la sede de la inauguración de una subasta de joyas cuyos valores rebasaban los treinta y tres millones de dólares ¿ustedes se imaginan cuánto sería cifra multiplicada por cada una? Fueron invitados centenares de personas envestidos en sus galas más sofisticadas, claro está pertenecientes a la misma clase social para participar en la venta pública, y contratado un servicio especial que se encargara de un menú y de la vigilancia, lo que nadie sospechaba era que dos de los camareros y uno de los guardias eran ladrones infiltrados. A ignorancia de los presentes, en un enfrentamiento sin igual doblegaron a la seguridad en una emboscada que los atrapó uno por uno. El guardia falso y dos ladrones adicionales vestidos de negras y con máscaras feas ingresaron a la localidad por la entrada del "personal autorizado" que llevaba a la cocina, el guardia les ordenó guardar silencio y pegarse contra el piso o de desobedecer dispararía por lo cual hicieron caso, secuestrándolos a ellos, primero. Los ladrones enmascarados llegaron a la sala y descargaron una balacera en dirección a las luces, todo se redujo a oscuridad y el chándelier acabó desmoronándose en medio de la concentración. Como a los empleados los comensales se echaron abajo, resguardándose la cabeza del pánico. Los falsos camareros se adelantaron a cubrir el robo, se desplazaron a la bóveda y metieron las joyas en maletas que ocultaron bajo el mantel de sus carritos de servicio. Uno traicionó al otro y lo mató durante la incidencia.

Posteriormente retornó corriendo con el botín al salón pero el que traía puesta la máscara de conejo lo hirió de muerte, su colega recibió la orden de salir a través del intercomunicador en la oreja. La policía estaría allí en cinco minutos. Los tres sobrevivientes se apresuraron a fugarse de la escena; almacenaron lo robado en la parte trasera de una camioneta Chevrolet, sólo que eran demasiados pasajeros por tanto el de la máscara de conejo acertó en la cabeza del guardia falso asesinándolo en seguida. Únicamente se montaron dos ladrones y cedieron paso a la persecución. Uno al volante y el otro protegía la retaguardia disparando la patrulla. Hubo bajas, lástima que fue por nada. Los delincuentes se salieron con la suya y lograron despistarlos, en la boca de su escondite pudieron festejar el éxito de la operación.

—¡Los burlamos! Este botín, todo el dinero que ganaremos por esto, ¡va a ser nuestro nada más! —rió el ladrón.

—Yo no estaría de acuerdo —mi voz sonó fría y distante, casi no la reconocí como mía— esta fortuna es para que la disfrute una sola persona.

—¿Qué qui...?

Tiré del gatillo de la semiautomática, el horrible sonido del impacto de la bala atravesar su cuerpo llenó el vehículo y la sangre y los trozos de su cerebro salpicaron la ventana, lívido, los ojos del hombre se tornan de cristal. Me quité la máscara de conejo y la de él, de quién me hice acreedor de su muerte, para atesorar en mis recuerdos su fallecimiento. A finales del año pasado, mi hermano y sus hombres asaltaron una subasta de joyas para ricachones, se contabilizaron quince heridos y siete muertos, los cinco ladrones que efectuaron el crimen, un guardia de seguridad y el que avisó a la policía. Según las evidencias y algunos testimonios se especula que eran seis ladrones, las joyas no aparecieron, alguien se las tuvo que haber llevado y ese sería el sexto ladrón. Se ha llegado a la conclusión que Chase ordenó eliminar a sus hombres, uno tras otro, con el fin de evitar deserciones y quedarse para él el dinero de las ganancias. Mas en mi pesadilla no era Chase el autor de ese robo. Era yo. No es que era un espectador fantasma, fue mi plan y a sangre fría le arranqué la vida a esos criminales. Mi voz, mis manos, el último delincuente tenía un parecido extremo al gordinflón de esta tarde en el antiguo domicilio de Cumo y yo lo..., Chase, el auténtico —o bueno, su voz perturbadora en realidad— se hacía eco en mi mente preguntando lapidariamente: _¿Qué se siente ser un asesino, Omi?_ Bastó para despertarme, sobresaltado.

Mi conversación con Dojo había dejado una huella en mi subconsciente. Hasta algún punto yo consideraba que una pandilla era una especie de familia, mutuamente se cuidaban entre ellos. Mi hermano no lo compartía así. Todos sus aliados podrían convertirse en enemigos con potencia y prefería exterminarlos a cercén. Al principio lo consideraba una forma para infundir miedo y controlarlos a su antojo, en base de que sus subordinados se lo pensaran el doble si suponían conspirar en su contra, sin embargo, ahora estimo que es porque le daba pavor. Jermaine y Tiny, confiaba por entero en ellos, jamás se me hubiera pasado sospechar de ellos y de ser así, hacerles algo horrible no figuraba en mis opciones. Me pregunto qué acontecería si los amenazaba. No, la solución no podría ser esa para nada. Es mi culpa por actuar negligente y sí, quizá inocente. ¡Cuántas cosas me tocarían realizar aquel sábado! En la mañana iría con mi abuelo al templo, apenas me desocupara acudiría a casa de Boris para culminar el informe de biología, estudiar, la tesis y en la noche un partido de caída libre con Tiny. Fui al baño, desayuné y alimenté a Dojo. El lagarto aceptó su comida con gusto, no mencionó algo alusivo ayer. _Hoy sería callado,_ pensé. El abuelo quería que lo aguardara en la parada de autobús y de ahí nos dejarían cerca del templo. Revisé que aun teníamos cuatro hogazas de pan en la alacena, las embolsé en una bolsa de plástico y me despedí de papá, él se hallaba rindiendo culto a los ancestros en nuestro pequeño altar del jardín. Me pidió que tuviera cuidado y partí.

De camino, los perros de la calle empezaban a acercárseme porque sabían en cierne que les daba de comer, traté que todos recibieran en proporciones iguales para que ninguno peleara por ello. En la parada del bus me reencontré con el abuelo y juntos nos colocamos a esperar. Había otras personas igualmente haciendo cola por la buseta. Tres señoras y un matrimonio. Pronto se unió al grupo un hombre joven con gorra, se paró a la zaga de una de las damas y por debajo de la cuerda alargó el brazo. Percibí lo que estaba por hacer. Hay mucha gente alrededor, no existe necesidad de reportar un escándalo ¿o sí? Constan otras maneras. Hora de echarle la culpa a... ¿quién? ¿Mi inmadurez?

—¡Ay, abuelo, mira que hombre tan imbécil! —apunté al delincuente con un dedo y me reí idiotamente— ¡tiene la cremallera abierta!

El morbo de la gente provocó que se voltearan al sujeto. Unos rieron de tapadillo. El ladrón se ruborizó y apartó en mutismo, desertando del conjunto.

—¡Omi, no es correcto de burlarse de las personas! —me reprochó el abuelo palmeando mi mano.

—¿Pero qué hice? Quería ayudar... —mentí, disimulando desconcierto— ¡oh, el autobús!

Procediendo con cortesía, permitimos que las damas se adelantaran. Fuimos a la postre, los asientos finales estaban vacantes y nos sentamos. En cuanto pudimos ser nosotros mismos. Mi abuelo me dijo:

—Bien pensado. Impediste un desastre.

—¡Malditos ladrones! —Rechiné entre dientes— ¡proliferan como los conejos!

—No maldigas.

—¡Pero abuelo es en serio! ¿habrá un día que pararán las desgracias? Parece que estuvieran a la vuelta de esquina acechando ¿piensas que sería de esas personas si no estuviéramos allí para salvarlas?

—Un sabio declaró que la principal medida para vivir es sufrir. Atiéndeme esto bien, Omi: Entiende que la vida no es buena ni mala, es vida. No todos comprenden sus movimientos, pero lo que fue, es y será forma parte de nuestra historia; de seguro te habrás dado cuenta que las personas por lo común suelen decir: "Lo tuyo no es nada, aguántate para oír lo mío". Todos afrontamos diferentes dificultades que a la larga son eso simple y puramente. Nadie que se cruce con nuestro sendero no se va sin haber dejado un poco de sí y llevarse algo de nosotros. Es un proceso de intercambio constante. Cuando lo asumas lo tolerarás, no puedes vivir el resto de tus días odiándote a ti y el mundo ¡concíbete esto! Si todos aplicáramos el ojo por ojo, ¡todos estaríamos presos! Que no te quepa duda, hijo. Y al que lo haga así tenle compasión, ése sí que debe sufrir mucho. Regodéate de amor, da gracias por lo que posees y compártelo, ¡la vida es una! Mira, compré naranjas ¿te apetece? —el abuelo subió a su regazo una bolsa de un kilo de naranjas maduras y sacó una para mí. La agarré, inclinando la cabeza en una alharaca de agradecimiento, y le di la vuelta: Alguien pintó una carita feliz con rotulador negro— ¡ah! Estaba con tu padre cuando las compré.

Ambos nos echamos a reír y el autobús marchó.

* * *

 **[1] Abraham Maslow y su teoría de la pirámide de las necesidades, la base representa las necesidades básicas del ser humano entre las que se hallan comer, bañarse, sexo.**

 **N/A: ¡Fin del capítulo once, malvaviscos asados! Creo que será la pregunta de muchos cuál es la decisión que tomará la señorita Alice con respecto a Omi, en estos capítulos se ha hablado de venganza, traición, rabia, dolor, violencia (capítulo cinco, siete, once) y uno se pone a prever, o tal vez no, qué deparará entonces y sacar conclusiones, pero ha habido indicios de que no todo podría acabar trágicamente o en un problema peor. Depende de él a donde conducirá esta senda. No les puedo adelantar tendrán qué estar atentos y leer para saber. No se me despeluquen, yo tengo la situación bajo control y en mi mano están las cartas con el destino de todos escritos. Los que me conocen de otras historias saben mi modus operandi. El sueño dice mucho más de lo que aparenta, los inteligentes sabrán interpretarlo, ¿se confundieron? Sí, bueno, era la intención disimular que Omi estaba robando, no obstante, luego se aclaró. Tampoco soy mala. Si leyeran o deberían leer Pedro Páramo, eso es un desorden. La conversación del inicio con PandaBubba (no es nada nuevo, fue mencionado en el primer capítulo y en vez de crear uno nuevo, decidí usarlo) no estuvo en mis planes para este capítulo, aunque sí lo tenía para luego. Vaya que sí, la vida en la cárcel es dura. Después de pensarlo, decidí que era mejor ponerlo, así los pondríamos a ustedes al tanto y avanzamos tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, y recortamos más tiempo. Por supuesto se rodó lo que había preparado pero valdrá la pena. ¡Romperemos el patrón! No sé si ustedes se fijaron que hasta el momento eran dos capítulos Omi y uno Megan y así sucesivamente, ¿a quién veremos en el próximo?**

 **¡Uf, qué mala! Estoy peor que Leonardo DiCaprio y su Óscar, cuando lo va a alcanzar tira de la cuerdita y aleja más el Óscar. De seguro pensaron que no iba a ser tan fácil porque es muy pronto, pero los invito a pensar si va a ser necesario ese viaje afuera. Inicialmente cuando lo planeé, sólo llegué hasta la parte de Jack cuando Omi le pide ayuda —recuerden que en Chronicles antes de meterse a la delincuencia, Cumo fue un conserje—, pero luego entre tantas lluvias de ideas creo que tengo algo bueno que se vinculará a una idea principal que vendrá en pos. ¡Ja, divertidísima la escena entre Omi y Jack cuando éste le solicita una descripción de cómo ha cambiado su prima! ¡ay Omi, quién diría que tuvieras esa noción tan profunda sobre Megan!... ¿Qué habrá querido decir esa mirada de Jack? ¡Oh sí, Omi piensa rápido! Ese cuento "chino" con la señora primero y, segundo eso de la cremallera baja con el ratero, ¿se asustaron? El título es alusión a la parte de Cumo, tantas esperanzas para recibir nada ¡pobrecito!**

 **Se me hizo el episodio largo, lo sé, pero yo ansiaba reservar lo de Ping Pong y Tiny en un capítulo entero para no forzar las cosas, lo del abuelo en cambio era más corto y ya que además, quería introducir esta linda lección en este capítulo once. Ojalá no los haya sobrecargado y por el contrario, disfrutado tanto como yo o más este capítulo. Bueno, señores, hemos llegado al final de las notas de autor por hoy. Envíenme sus comentarios, suposiciones, dudas, sugerencias, su escena favorita, qué piensa. Si les gustó no teman en hacérmelo saber. Estaré encantada de recibirlos y atenderlos. Si es usuario por mensaje privado y si es anónimo en el próximo capítulo habrá un mensaje al final de mis notas. ¡Listo, se les quiere hoy, se les quiere siempre! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización el miércoles: Caín versus Abel! ¡Ay caballero, nos vemos!**

 **PD: ¡Ups! Se me había olvidado el soundtrack recomendado de estos últimos capítulos.**

 **Capítulo nueve:** _ **Chou Nan Ren de Huang Yi Da**_ **, busquen la letra. ¡Es muy pegajosa!**

 **Capítulo diez:** _ **Rules de Ayumi Hamasaki**_ **, es ideal mientras se leen el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo once:** _ **Never too late de Three Days Grace**_ **.** **Yo ya les había recomendado una canción de esta banda en Contrarreloj, Time of Dying, (que es mi favorita). Esta me gusta porque es de esperanza, siempre habrá un "después de la tormenta": Nunca es demasiado tarde.**

 **Capítulo doce:** _ **Piano vs. Guitarra de Goukisan**_ **. Una música instrumental por el tema dual que veremos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Saludos Isabel! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo. Pues según Omi, Megan está loca así como es pero es el sello que la hace especial entre todas las demás. Sí, como dije, para su rol en el fanfic me basé en el estereotipo de la chica marimacha, empero no la quería hacer creer que los sentimientos eran débiles o que aborrece lo femenino. Cuidado que a las chicas así las catalogan de lesbianas. Hay algunos lectores que están de acuerdo contigo que aún comportarse de esa manera no le quita su lado femenino. Dentro de la serie la colocaron delicada y femenil. Ella es un personaje que a pesar de ser arisca, directa, franca, sarcástica, algo asocial le cae bien al público. Y eso que no has visto más de sus "pasajes". Me dio demasiada cosita con lo de Christina Grimmie, no podía pegar ojo cuando lo leí —mi madre fue quien me lo dijo—. Unos la compararon con Selena, un fan loco le arrebató la vida. Selena Gómez, tengo dos canciones de ellas en mi biblioteca porque me gustó el ritmo, pero tampoco es que sea su fan como cantante. Lo dije, es la chica del momento y de ahí no hay más nada. No me extenderé ya que aquí abundan muchos fans de Selena. Ashley Tisdale fue una de mis opciones, empero la descarté por altura y edad. Yo sí reconozco mis errores (para mí). Sí, tienes razón.**

 **¡Oh no! Nunca vi a mis compañeros como amigos, no soy de esas niñas que por conocer a alguien son los mejores amigos del planeta —y te confieso que a veces las películas con trama de amistad adolescente me dan náuseas—, es algo que se prueba con el tiempo y nunca se tiene asegurado, hay personas que son amigas durante decenas de años y se rompen. Así le sucedió a mi papá, ¡pobrecito! El problema es que en la secundaria mandaban hacer trabajos en equipo y digamos que más de una vez me llevé un chasco con la persona que trabajaba, ya sea porque no hizo nada, lo hace mal, se pone necio, me trata como si fuera su cachifa, como dices hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas, etc. Y si te dijera el cuento de los bullyings demoraría un capítulo.**

 **Hasta el último día de clases (ya graduándonos) me hicieron saber que nunca fueron ni serán mis amigos, me tocó ofrecer el discurso de graduación y vieras como se pusieron, hablando de que no podía ser yo quien lo diera y casi conspirando para sabotearme, platicando el tema frente a mí como si no existiera, llamándome retrasada y que necesitaba una terapia de lenguaje (cuando ni siquiera saben escribir correctamente o hablar sin decir groserías), acusándome de antisocial, de odiarlos, mil peros de porque era la menos indicada para darlo. Tuvieron que comportarse o sino cancelaban el acto de grado. ¡Gracias a Dios que no los veré más nunca! A partir de ahora sólo personas serias. La universidad no es igual que en bachillerato. En fin, gracias por leer, comentar y los buenos deseos. Los necesitaré. ¡Tú también cuídate y ten una semana cargada de éxitos y bienestar! ¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles! ;)**


	12. Caín versus Abel

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **12º**

 **Caín versus Abel**

Cumplida las once horas de la mañana dejé al abuelo en el templo y marché a casa de bola de Ping Pong; insistió en que me fuera a encargar de mi compromiso y sé que se defendería bien sin mí, ese templo es su segundo hogar prácticamente, él lo conoce al dedillo y es muy amigo íntimo de los monjes que ahí están. Sabias palabras me ha nutrido aquella mañana y que todavía circulaban en mi mente: No arruines tu vida sintiendo odio, "regodéate de amor, da gracias por lo que posees ¡y compártelo!". Ya despidiéndonos, el abuelo me obsequió su bolsa de naranjas asegurándome que guardaba bastante en su apartamento. En las afueras vi a Ernie, el vagabundo, recostado del muro arropado de periódicos, miraba interesadamente una caseta de perritos calientes con el estómago rugiendo. Es un poco triste su historia, mi abuelo me contó que él vivía solo en su residencia hasta que sus hijos lo desalojaron —para sacar utilidad de ella— y lo internaron por imposición en un geriátrico, Ernie manifestó que prefería largarse a la calle a que lo trataran como un incompetente y se fugó; se abstiene a desempeñar uno que otro recado para las personas, pero hasta ahí, un problema en la pierna le dificulta hacer más. A pesar de eso, es un tipo cordial. Los monjes y mi abuelo de vez en cuando lo ayudan. Supongo que nunca llegará el día en que pare de sorprenderme del daño de lo que los humanos son capaces de hacerle a otro, la sangre no vale ningún respeto, cada día se pierde más la benignidad.

—¡Buenos días, Ernie! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Mucho calor, eh? —pregunté metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y entornando los ojos, el sol estaba insoportablemente radiante.

—¡Buenos días señorito Young! Oh bueno, he tenido días peores ¿qué es un poco de sol? —comentó con los ojos clavados en la caseta. Sonreí a medias de la compasión. _Pobre tipo_.

—Ernie, ¿podrías prestarme diez si eres tan amable? Quisiera comprar tres perros calientes, aunque me faltarían diez para que recubrir el monto completo. Prometo restituírtelo lo más pronto posible, tienes mi palabra.

El anciano lo consideró unos segundos. Quizá meditando que yo era un muchacho de fiar.

—Oh... sí, toma —cabeceó en un afianzamiento.

—Gracias.

Directo de su bolsillo harapiento y roto —para mis adentros me pregunté si acaso él había conseguido esa ropa de un incendio, era un color negro similar al hollín y de pasada parecía tostada— me entregó un billete mal doblado. Fui al puesto y pedí al vendedor tres perros calientes, al instante regresé con Ernie y le regalé no uno sino dos además de unas naranjas (procuré quedarme con dos porque sé que a papá le fascinan), admitiendo que el único pago que aceptaba era ese billete de diez para que no se sintiera en deuda o humillado conmigo. Desde el fondo del alma me lo agradeció.

—No hay de qué —repliqué—. Ahora debo irme, tengo labores qué resolver, no se meta en líos, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—¡Más que de acuerdo! —exclamó, atropellando las palabras de la exultación— ¡que Dios le bendiga señorito Young! ¡Adiós y mil gracias otra vez!

Mi corazón fue barrido por una calorosa sensación que se dilató por mi pecho en cuanto fui alejándome y mantenía presente la sonrisa de ese hombre. Mecánicamente sacudí la cabeza entre risitas. Con el billete que me prestó el señor Ernie pagué el pasaje del subterráneo, el medio más rápido y asequible que pudiera llevarme y traerme devuelta; me quedé limpio, el dinero que cargué temprano se esfumó en oraciones a los ancestros, ayudando al prójimo y el transporte. El sector adonde me encauzaba era la parte alta de la ciudad en la cual habitan aquellos que viven un poco mejor que el resto de nosotros. Sereno, seguro y mantenimiento lujoso, nada que ver con niñitas de doce años exhibiendo sus partes a cambio de dinero en las fiestas de strippers coordinadas por maleantes adultos del vecindario o cualquiera de los horrores que he visto. _Este sitio es decente en un escudriñamiento somero visual,_ catalogué. Ping Pong se ubicaba al final de una calle empinada en sentido hacia arriba. Cuando llegué era tiempo de irrigación, el sistema automático de riego del jardín estaba activado y el agua chispeaba en diversas direcciones, toqué el timbre de la entrada y mientras aguardaba raspé las suelas de mis zapatos rociados en el tapete de bienvenido, era una casa amplia revestida de laja de dos pisos y puertas de cristal, mis oídos captaron la brisa atravesar el follaje estimulando que las hojas chasquearan y levanté la vista, un frondoso árbol de durazno. Me sonaba familiar. Entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, Omi —saludó Ping Pong, insinuando un tenue entusiasmo en su voz—. Por favor pasa, vamos a mi cuarto en el que trabajaremos más cómodos.

Lo seguí al interior.

Sólo una maldita vez entré en esta casona de ensueños, de pequeño, y _fue para robarla_. Ja, ja, coincidió en el momento que averigüé la verdad sobre mi hermano, ¿se acuerdan que les prometí que les iba a contar esa historia, sin embargo, en otra oportunidad porque era larga? En una versión corta, yo estaba disgustado con mi padre porque había olvidado asistir a una competencia de artes marciales en la que me encontraba participando y era importantísimo para mí; decidí huir con Chase pensando que así, desapareciendo, no sería una inaguantable e indeseable carga. Sabía que Chase andaba con unos amigos, miembros de una pandilla de hecho; ellos no me agradaban, salvo que yo confiaba que con él iba a estar bien porque me quería. No obstante, dijo que si fuera por él no había problemas; el detalle era que ellos, sus amigos, no confiaban en mí y debía mostrárselos, ayudándolos a entrar. En el patio trasero había una valla floja por la cual sólo podía cruzar una persona pequeña y la cual es la que desactivaría las alarmas y abriría la puerta. El orgullo e inocente a final de cuentas, hicieron que accediera. Fue cuando los vi llevarse las cosas (y la confirmación de mi hermano) que descubrí que fui engañado y usado. Fue la última vez que hablé con Chase. Con tanto ruido los perros —el plan de reserva de urgencia — se despertaron tirándose encima de nosotros, los demás corrieron y me capturaron. El dueño se paró de la cama en bata averiguar lo qué pasaba y ordenó a los perros quitarse, me invitó a su casa y me hizo tres preguntas: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué? No sabía que estaba emparentado con Ping Pong, hasta que éste bajó las escaleras, adormilado, y se sorprendió de verme allí. No se apartó, incluso cuando su abuelo le ordenó irse a la cama.

Y en aquella y en esta época, Ping Pong prosigue comportándose amable conmigo. El piso está alfombrado de azul, las paredes pintadas de anaranjado, los muebles son de madera; la pared de la chimenea fue atiborrada de medallas y fotografías, todo un árbol genealógico de militares; el coronel Le Bois, uniformado, estaba colgado al teléfono y me fijé que su mano izquierda se sostenía de un bastón, apenas volcó su mirada en mí. De rodillas y llorando a moco suelto le juré que no volvería a pisar un pie en su casa de nuevo si no me reportaba con la policía del robo. Bueno, de manera oficial podríamos estar a mano ya que me llevó a la delegación a la larga. Quizás no se lo hubiera perdonado de no hacerlo. Por lo que no me sentiré mal de quebrantarla. En los ventanales frente al jardín distinguí un punto claro en el que oteé a los perros jugar a halar una cuerda añeja y a una mujer de espaldas podando unos rosales blancos, ¿la jardinera? Subimos las escaleras y de inmediato había una puerta, ésta conducía a una habitación estrecha: Con cama, computadora personal, una ventana, al lado de la puerta estaba el closet, un reloj de pared (no es por tirarle a la superstición, en nuestra cultura es apreciado de mala suerte regalar y colgar relojes), una estantería, apuntalado a la esquina una guitarra eléctrica y en la pared había pegado un enorme póster del logo de la Universidad de Pensilvania.

—¿Estás en una banda? —me obligué a preguntar para cuidar la cortesía.

—¡Oh no! Es únicamente un pasatiempo, ¿tú lo estás?

—Eh no, aunque toco el piano rara vez —contesté examinando la guitarra.

—¿El piano? ¡Es grandioso, ¿crees que podríamos algún día formar un dueto?! —Simulaba de veras estar encantado de tener algo en común—. Tú el piano y yo la guitarra, claro.

—Podría ser —alcé mis hombros, moví la cabeza hacia la computadora que estaba prendida y con una pestaña abierta al vínculo de Word, había cosas escritas— ¿adelantaste el trabajo?

—El procedimiento y la lista de materiales, recién descargué las fotos, agradezco que hayas venido, sé que estas horas de la mañana son pesadas y no te lo habría pedido si no fuera por ese adeudo, estoy seguro que si trabajamos juntos podríamos acabar rápido y aun sobrarnos el tiempo, ¿okey? En fin, ¿qué te parece si empezamos?

Ping Pong se sentó delante de la computadora. Sin otro remedio me acomodé en el borde de la cama para verificar lo que tecleaba. Subió el cursor hasta la introducción y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Odio reconocerlo pero fue grato, no se portó igual que el típico o anhelado sabihondo pelmazo que cree que las pega todas y los demás jamás estaremos a su altura; se abrió a sugerencias, si yo germinaba una idea él intentaba de ampliarla, por cada ajuste que hacía me preguntaba si estaba conforme tal cual se entendiera que le interesaba mi criterio, si disentía conmigo ya tenía una segunda opción y un argumento a favor, a veces consentía que yo tomara la palabra —como cuando trabajamos en el laboratorio, ambos queríamos colocar la maraña de fibras de ADN en el portaobjetos y ser el primero en echar un vistazo nuestro resultado a través del microscopio, pero a Boris no le molestó ceder y permitir que lo hiciera yo—, lo cierto es que funcionábamos como buen equipo. ¿Les puedo ser franco? Aquel día estaba tan absorbido por mis pensamientos, que de golpe sólo producía sonidos monosilábicos sin pensar dos veces lo que me decía. Estaba siendo injusto con él, pues no me había hecho nada para que en el pasado y ahora me diera mala espina, quizás porque no creía que alguien fuera perfecto, quizás había sido prejuicioso, quizás ridículamente estaba enfrascado en hallar algún defecto en él y esta situación, quizás porque lo envidiaba, quizás porque odiaba que no hubiera razones para odiarlo o quizá yo era el estúpido, entonces ¿por qué procede amable a pesar de que no me lo merezco?

Faltaba el análisis de los resultados y las conclusiones cuando tuve deseos de ir al baño, el interpelado señaló la puerta detrás de mí. _Su propio baño, genial._ Me puse de pie y fui allá, no debí demorar más de seis minutos nomás al volver Ping Pong se desapareció. Yo supuse que habría bajado un momento. Miré la computadora, en el sitio en que la habíamos dejado, ¿y qué si arranco solo? Total, apenas vuelva le comunicaré de lo que hice y si apercibía que necesitaba un cambio yo no pondría objeción, por supuesto en caso de beneficiar el informe, así que tomé asiento y escribí. "...La sal y el limón rompieron la membrana, el detergente disolvió los lípidos y el alcohol ayudó a que se precipitara el ADN por su insolubilidad en este líquido...". Me empujé atrás para leer lo redactado y dar fe si estaba bien estructurado, coherente, se transmitía el mensaje y no menos importante, la revisión ortográfica. En esto un ruidito atrajo la atención de mis agudos oídos, localizados tras de la computadora unos encuadernados. Era incorrecto husmear, excepto que mi curiosidad fue más fuerte y los agarré, ojeándolos advertí que eran trabajos para la clase de inglés atingentes a un proyecto de conservación ambiental en utilidad a la escuela. Debíamos entregarlo en dos semanas y media. _Raro_ , no porque Ping Pong se anticipó a la fecha sino porque había más de uno. Mis instintos me dice que Ping Pong acepta hacer el trabajo de otras personas y cobra por ello ¿para qué necesita dinero? ¿Acaso es el secreto de la popularidad lo que tenía en mis manos: Hacer lo que otros quieren que hagas? Revisé de quiénes, entre comillas, pertenecían estos trabajos y corroboré que los nombres eran de los mismos estudiantes que andaban con Ping Pong. Capté unas pisadas y supe que el aludido venía por las escaleras, los puse en su lugar.

—¿Has probado merengada de mango? Es deliciosa, pero no preguntes por la receta. Es un secreto familiar.

Ping Pong transportaba en una mano una bandeja con dos bebidas frías para ambos, él me ofreció una. Yo la acepté y no la ingerí, la retuve con mis dedos apretando el vidrio. Sorbió un largo y refrescante trago, después me dirigió una sonrisa suave que subió hasta sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has bebido? ¿Algo te inquieta?

Puse el vaso en el escritorio.

—¿Por qué eres amable? No es que he sido especialmente cruel contigo y tampoco es que soy simpático.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha estado inquietando la mañana? —inquirió Ping Pong aliviado—. Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a decírmelo. ¡Temía que fuera algo más grave! ¡Uf! La amabilidad es, más que la educación que nos inculcan, una decisión y si depende de mí con qué pie iniciaré mi día quiero que sea agradable, sabes lo que dicen, actúa agradable y lograrás más abejas con miel que con vinagre, nuestro medio es un simple reflejo de quiénes somos y cuando nos conocimos, me parece que ingresé a tu escuela primaria en tercer grado, tenía enormes ganas de hacer amigos y tú te veías seguro de ti y extrovertido que no dudé que lo seríamos; empero entretanto me convertía amigo de todos, por otra parte tú eras frío y casi hostil. Imaginé que algún día ibas a develarme porqué, mientras continuaría siendo amable y aguardar hasta que estuvieras listo. Sin presiones.

—¿Cómo pudiste mantener esa esperanza por estos años? —resoplé en presencia de la idea.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde —sonríe bajando la cabeza, escondiéndose—. Y porque tú y yo no somos muy diferentes de lo que te puedes inventar, ¡y ah! No nada más al aspecto físico.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Por favor Omi! Tú te habrás dado cuenta, eres inteligente.

No creí que lo haría, no obstante, lo hizo. Boris sacó los encuadernados y me los dio en las manos para que lo examinara, fingí no comprender hasta que les eché una miradilla. Bien, fue al grano y fuera de omitir datos o adornar, de modo que yo también debo ir al grano.

—Cobras por hacer trabajos —sentencié con aplomo, ahorrándome la molestia de preguntar. Una nota de desaprobación se delató en mi voz, una cosa que ni estábamos preparados él o yo.

—Lo estás malinterpretando. Me gusta ayudar en la medida de lo posible a quien lo solicite, no alcahueteo la zanganería ni la ignorancia ni la ausencia de ánimos, sin embargo, si ellos acuden a mí ¿qué alternativa tengo? Va contra mis principios darle la espalda a nadie y no cobraría a no ser que fuera imperioso.

—Con todo es deshonesto —gruñí con aprehensión, parándome. De hombre a hombre—, si quisieras ayudarlos en serio les enseñarías a valerse por sí mismos y no a dejarlos copiar, le faltas el respeto a la escuela, al maestro, a tus demás compañeros que se queman las cejas y a ti sobre todo. Consientes aposta que te monopolicen y no te interesa. ¡¿Hay más de esto?! —inquirí, ya irritado, blandiendo la hoja en su nariz. Pensaba en Megan y lo que me dijo al respecto de que nunca caería tan bajo para cometer trampas. Tipos como éstos provoca que estudiar e ir a la escuela sea un desperdicio de tiempo y energía. El aludido me observaba carente de expresión, no sé si era la culpabilidad o displicencia que le cerraba el pico; mejor así, no quería oírlo— ¿tráfico de exámenes? ¿Abusas de tu relación con los profesores para robarlos de su sala y luego venderlos? ¿Por eso eres tan popular?

—Todo el mundo ha hecho trampa, unos más que otros es obvio, mas yo reconozco cuáles son mis limitaciones y jamás me aprovecharía de mi amistad para obtener concesiones sean alumnos o maestros. Es una actitud desleal, arriesgada y estúpida que no puedo celebrar. Si bien no rehuiré de mi culpa a la hora de las pruebas e intercambio de preguntas y es ahí en donde te equivocas, si soy querido o como tú le llamas "popular" es por mi solidaridad.

—¿Solidaridad o complicidad, Boris? "No te metas en mis asuntos que no me meteré en los tuyos y nos hagamos los ciegos y sordos a los problemas para evitar que se alce una guerra". ¿Fue por eso que no habías ido con el cuento de mis bromas al director hasta ahora? ¿creías que me hacías un favor?

—¡Vaya! —Ping Pong cerró los ojos y soltó una risita ahogada repentina— yo pensaba que lo entenderías, entre todos tú, por eso vislumbré que no habría inconvenientes de contártelo y que después entablaríamos un nuevo comienzo, quién sabe, ser como hermanos. Absurdo, ¿eh?

—No he tenido buena experiencia con hermanos y de momento no alojo el menor afán de tener uno —la denegación sonó gutural y rotunda, y no apetecí que fuera discordante ni por asomo sentí una brizna de remordimiento. Y las imágenes que zangoloteaban en mi mente tampoco ayudaban—. Terminemos este trabajo para que cada quien vaya a lo suyo —gruñí sin bajarle dos a mi humor, me tiré en la cama y no dije nada.

Es posible que habrán escuchado acerca de Yin & Yang, la dos energías positiva y negativa que fluyen en nuestro cosmos introspectivo y conviven en un balance de ecuanimidad y de armonía íntegra. De esta yo pudiera abstraer infinidades de lecciones valiosas, bien que por ahora mi intención es realizar una metáfora. No se confundan con que estas son alegorías chinas, el conocimiento es genérico. Y cuando una cualidad prepondera y un desequilibrio se produce, es que el universo crea su opuesto. ¿Cómo en una zona tan obscura, miserable y fría, como en la prisión, puede tocar la luz, la benignidad y el calor? ¿Por qué están siempre juntas? ¿Qué es lo que las une? Es la línea divisora que se hace llamar esperanza. Frente lo incorrecto, nace lo correcto y si no se hace, incluso a través de ello. No todos los héroes son de noble corazón y puede que exista bondad en los villanos. No es por darle créditos a Ping Pong, en una cosa estaba en lo cierto: Yo no era el mejor ejemplo para enseñar moralidad, o sea era uno de las peores conductas. No lo puedo imputar de pensar erradamente cuando él zanjó confesármelo. ¿Por qué me rebelé? ¿A mí en qué me afecta? Se repetía el episodio de la anciana y la moneda, del mendigo y de la comida, parecía ser que algo adentro de mí que dormitaba durante mucho tiempo se había despertado con devastadora ira, ¿será un instinto normal y no debería preocuparme? ¿Qué clase de persona soy en realidad? ¿Qué no puedo contra la injusticia? Excelente, ya tenía una excusa para mi mala espina pese que eso no justifica que haya sentido envidia al inicio, ¿o si fue una percepción todo el tiempo? Intervendré por mi abuelo al decir que cada día aprendes algo distinto y en este particular: las apariencias engañan —qué decepción con mi archi-némesis—. Es en situaciones críticas iguales a éstas en que tu verdadero yo emerge y queda al descubierta. Una partecita que ni tú ni nadie conoce, solamente cuando lo exigen los sucesos. Hecho el trabajo lo conservé por si acaso (si antes no confiaba en Ping Pong, a la sazón menos), iba saliendo de la casa cuando Ping Pong dijo:

—Lamento que esto haya culminado mal, discúlpame por el mal trago. Quisiera subsanarlo. Mañana Megan y yo iremos al bowling, eres libre de venir, ¡nos divertiremos a montones!

—Gracias, pero no. Tengo qué hacer.

Dos son compañía y tres son multitud. Y era lo mejor que se me ocurría para cerrar el tema, en comparación si decía que sería un estorbo le daría hincapié para insistir y yo no quería. Maldita sea, Megan, olvidé cuán amigos eran este par. ¿Sabría lo de las trampas? Bueno, es una mujer lista, a distancia de que ella debería guardar consciencia en lo que se mete... ¿y si no? Estaría próxima a averiguarlo. Megan, Boris, bowling, suena como una cita. "De ser así es una nostalgia para Don Perfecto… ¡Oh, por favor, no me digan que jamás han reparado que él no puede quitarle los ojos de encima! En ocasiones se sienta a merendar con ella en el receso y a mí me late que sí le gusta, le presta mayor atención que a otras jevas…". Era curioso que recordara con claridad las palabras exactas de Jermaine cuando hablábamos de eso. Ugh, carece de sentido, ¿para qué invitarme si pretende conquistarla? ¿O sospechó que lo rechazaría? Qué confuso. Y lo vine pensando de esa manera durante el camino a casa en metro, estudiando para los exámenes, trabajando en la tesis frente el ordenador, contestando a la tarea y ayudando a papá en las faenas domésticas. Sábado de limpieza, al piso le urgía una enjuagada. En vista que no traíamos los zapatos sucios de la calle a la casa a diferencia de los occidentales, no había que restregar demasiado, aun así queríamos mantener la casa impecable. Por donde Dashi desempolvaba con escoba y pala, yo iba arredro trapeando con coleto. Nada que lo pude extirpar de mi mente, me perseguía adondequiera. En mis manos tenía una bomba, no soy un chismoso y tampoco lo pasaría por alto, por tanto ¿debía callar y continuar adelante?

—¿Qué tal te fue en casa de Boris, mi renacuajo? No me has referido lo qué pasó, ¿es que tuviste un tropiezo? —inquirió mi amoroso padre, quien tenía puesto unos ridículos shorts de Pikachu.

—Fue... —hice una pausa para mirarlo y asimismo darme chance de encontrar una palabra conque responder sin mentir— inolvidable.

—¡Qué bueno!

Mi padre no quiso ser despectivo al llamarme "mi renacuajo", es un término entrañable que me tiene debido a que nací bajo el signo del dragón, las personas que corresponde al quinto animal del zodíaco chino se destacan por ser ambiciosas, carismáticas, nobles, magnánimas, inteligentes, perfeccionistas, poderosas por el lado virtuoso en tanto que en el lado contrario pueden ser cuantiosamente despiadados, despóticos, intolerantes y arrogantes; sí, uno de los peores defectos del dragón es que se debe enseñarle a obrar con humildad, claro que no es uno de mis desperfectos, se llega a manifestar de niños un carácter intranquilo, imprevisible e imaginativo, gozan de un gran talento por el que son envidiados —bien, en eso sí estamos de acuerdo—, dotados de un genial sentido del humor y repulsión hacia la mentira. En la mitología occidental los dragones son criaturas avariciosas y crueles pero para nosotros son seres que representan la sabiduría y la excelencia, mi padre dice que a medida que llegue tal plazo soy un renacuajo, o sea, un dragón en formación. Y creo que mi abuelo opina igual, no me llamará renacuajo ya que no critica a papá cuando lo hace. Como iba diciendo, es mi costumbre en estos contextos de duda acudir a un consejo. Sí, yo prometí que no diría nada, sin embargo, hay muchos modos de contar algo ¿vale?

—Papá, por favor dime tu sentir de esto, un amigo mío el cual no posee la mejor reputación, que digamos, descubre que unos chicos de supuesto comportamiento intachable consiguen sus méritos haciendo trampas y engañando a centenares de personas aunque consideran que ayudan a sus compañeros, eso llena de coraje a mi amigo y los enfrenta, ellos parecen que ignorar el daño qué están cometiendo y él no está muy seguro si es el más indicado ni cómo proceder a partir de ahora, ¿crees que estuvo bien?

—Qué extraño que no lo hayas aconsejado tú. Eres más sagaz que yo para estos casos.

—Sí, pero hasta yo tengo mis días de mente en blanco. Por favor dime qué piensas.

—Pienso que tu amigo está bien, hacer lo correcto no es un asunto de etiquetas y menos él puede sentirse mal por eso porque tiene razón: Lo que hacen esos muchachos es deshonesto, fíjate ¿por qué más les retiran las pruebas a los que pillan copiándose o con chuletas? Todo lo que es clandestino no es porque esté permitido, ¿verdad qué no? El propósito del estudiar es cultivar la honestidad, el esfuerzo y el incentivo para posteriormente trasladarse a su vida cotidiana y ¡oh! Qué bueno que tu amigo prefirió confrontarlos en vez de acusarlos, existen cosas de los que es mejor que el karma se encargue, ¿responde la duda de tu amigo?

—Bastante, mi amigo te estará agradecido. Se lo diré —repuse—. Oye, papá, acuérdate que iré a visitar a Tiny a eso de las seis.

—¡Obvio que no! Ve y diviértete, lo único es que no vaya volver temprano —dijo, asentí—. Vamos a cenar, dejaremos esta habitación para mañana, ¡el último que llegue a la cocina es un huevo podrido! —y echó a correr.

Por más infantil que fuera mi papá, demostró que por de contado es el hijo de mi abuelo; lo dejé que me aventajara en la carrera a la cocina aun cuando acto seguido tuve que ayudarle a enderezarse al torcerse la columna vertebral. _Lo que causa el deterioro de los años_. Qué afortunado soy al saber que puedo contar con papá. Pues diversión o no, a juro debía hablar con Tiny. Me apremiaba recaudar dinero, Spicer y yo concertamos que nos dividiríamos el monto exacto y que para finales de este mes tendríamos suficiente. Y... en fin, ustedes están al cabo sobre mi método de ganar plata. Incluía mis argumentos el episodio tras la pista que me guió Spicer y la aparente mudanza de Cumo. Oportunamente le describí lo que pasó con el misterioso Meg en la competencia del viernes en la noche y mi victoria, aparte de toda la acción que se perdió entre clases. Jugábamos caída libre en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada (la Sra. Sims deambulaba cerca), nos tumbamos en el suelo de cara, entre nosotros la baraja de cartas vistas. Aquí siendo honesto, se toleraba una atmósfera espeluznante: Las ventanas cerradas, las cortinas pesadas entreabiertas a duras penas filtraban la luz lánguida del sol, la lámpara de noche no servía, en corolario era un territorio opaco; cajas de pizza acumuladas, latas de refrescos y botellas de licor vacías, una chaqueta reposaba encima del ordenador, el closet con una puerta rota (sucedió de niños, estábamos jugando a policías y ladrones y en la vuelta, el closet se desmoronó, jamás lo mandaron a remunerar), lo escalofriante eran los dibujos de Tiny en la pared: Fieras salvajes, calaveras, paisajes fúnebres que inspiran terror, objetos peligrosos, sus favoritos eran los que mostraban a la gente en un estado de agonía y desesperación. Un arte que habría puesto orgulloso a Edvard Münch y a un novato nervioso. ¡Y casi lo pasaba desapercibido! Las sandías dispersas destrozadas a punta de hachazos.

—Claro que puedo conseguirte contrincantes para las peleas, tú no te preocupes —vociferó Tiny por arriba de la música heavy metal que incrementaban los altavoces— y a sabiendas ahora que derrotaste al fulano aquél, hay mayores probabilidades, esas noticias se difunden como la pólvora misma.

—¡Excelente, necesito el dinero con prontitud! ¡Siete! —exclamé poniendo abajo la carta—. A más de que preciso pedirte otro favor, ¿será que puedes hacerme un dibujo de Komodo? El falso Cumo me dio una descripción del hombre que le vendió el apartamento, del cual no se requiere mucha ciencia para saber que ese sujeto es quien busco, resultaría útil plasmarlo y visualizarlo, lo traje escrito de mi puño y letra en una hoja para que no te me escapes —saqué de mi bolsillo trasero un papel arrugado, reciclado de la basura. Él lo agarró y metió en el suyo.

—Seguro, lo tendrás para el martes o miércoles —confirmó realizando un ademán. Acerqué mi mazo sin revelarle mis cartas, eligió una al azar de la izquierda y la chequeó, puso mala cara. Coloqué el número ocho.

—Ojalá que sí cumplas esto. Sigo aguardando que me envíes tu parte de la tesis. El marco metodológico hay que tenerlo listo para esta semana sin falta, listo con las correcciones del segundo capítulo, y luego enfocarnos en la aplicación de la encuesta y los resultados.

—¿Qué? —bramó Tiny sacando el cigarrillo de la boca para hablar, arrugué la nariz puesto que por cada palabra que salía de él borbotaba tremendo chorro de humo hacia mí—. Yo te lo envié ayer, ¡nueve!

Aprendí por mí mismo que cuando Tiny decía: "Yo te lo envié ayer" se traduce como "te lo enviaré hoy apenas lo termine en la noche". Eché un vistazo a mi baraja, le indiqué a través de un ademán que acercara sus cartas, él se inclinó y tomé una al azar. Sonreí satisfecho.

—¡Diez! —dije arrojando la carta en la pila— pues no, Tiny, en mi buzón de entrada no ha llegado nada, tendrás que reenviármelo. A propósito estoy planeando ejecutar una pequeña broma para este lunes, ¿te gustaría participar?

—¿Quién es el blanco?

—Laura.

—¡Aj, mi talón de Aquiles! —gimió Tiny, deliberadamente imitando el sonido de un globo espichándose—. Me la pones complicada, chino; verás, no te vayas a ofender, no pensaba ir este lunes a la escuela.

—¿Ah no? ¿No es que tu madre está más controlada?

—Lo está, pero me he divertido de lo lindo en estas mini vacaciones espontáneas. ¿Sabes el cementerio de automóviles? Al que todos los niños temían entrar porque decían que estaba maldito el lugar. Bueno, el otro día vi a unos chicos allí destruyendo los coches que aun no pasan por la máquina compactadora de autos y ¡si estuvieras! ¡No joda! ¡Diversión, alcohol, cigarrillos! No te imaginas el placer que causa demoler autos ¡te lo garantizo, más divertido que machacar sandías! Ni yo estaba consciente, le doy gracias al divino de arriba por poner a esos chicos sabios en mi ruta. Comparemos entre desperdiciar el tiempo a oír unos viejos cansones y una mañana con curda y autos... no hay mucho que decidir.

—Qué bonito, tú matando clases y Jer y yo al borde de perder la mano de escribir y escribir. Sí, será mejor que no vayas, me acabo de acordar que Megan te está buscando desesperada por la práctica de biología. Está enojadísima.

—¡Once! Y con eso acabas de darme una razón más para faltar, no pienso calarme insultos de la marimacha feminazi.

—El hecho que se vista un poquito diferente a las demás chicas no quiere decir que ella sea lesbiana y ¿por qué feminazi?

—¿Un poquito? ¡¿Estás loco o eres ciego?! Esa chica odia al sexo masculino, ¿no te diste cuenta que en una clases de castellano recomendó un montón de mujeres que critican a los hombres? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de ella? Mierda —puso los ojos en blanco y cambió de tema—. ¡Oye! ¿Por qué Jermaine y tú no se ausentan? ¡Sí, anda vamos, los tres podemos ir juntos al deshuesadero! No se arrepentirán, la pasaremos genial.

—¿A golpear a pobres autos indefensos? Suena atractiva la idea, se lo informaré a Jermaine y yo voy a pensarlo. ¡Doce!

—¡¿Qué?! Coño a la puta madre, ¡¿perdí?!

Tiny alargó el brazo para sujetar el cuello de la botella de ron, la llevó a su boca; excepto que ya no quedaba nada. Hizo un mohín de fastidio y en pos anunció que buscaría más para nosotros, y que mientras yo barajara el mazo para iniciar una nueva partida. Abrió la puerta rudamente y salió, mi posición estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de cualquier manera captaba los sonidos con absoluta claridad.

—¡¿A dónde te llevas mi cerveza, maldito desgraciado?! ¡Ponla en su sitio!

—¡¿Tu cerveza?! Querrás decir MI cerveza porque yo la compré con MI dinero y si quieres licor vas a tener que ganártelo por ti. Esto es mío, aquí está la factura que lo comprueba. Y te convendría volver a trabajar, aunque ¿quién le daría empleo a una alcohólica como tú?

Me estremecí al escuchar un golpe sordo, lo había cacheteado a ciencia cierta.

—¡A MÍ ME RESPETAS! Yo soy tu madre y si vas a vivir bajo mi techo tú me obedeces.

—Pffff, tú perdiste el derecho de mandarme hace años, pero no te preocupes porque pronto me largaré de esta casa y no tendrás que verme más la cara, vieja loca. ¡Y no me toques, me das asco!

—¡Tiny, no me dejes hablando sola! ¡Regresa y baja el volumen a esa música estridente!

—¡Ay cállate!

Los gritos de la Sra. Sims se aminoraron al cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Mi amigo se sentó en donde antes.

—¿No es un lenguaje agraviante con tu madre? Digo, no es su culpa, el alcohol la desquició.

—Eso es porque no has llevado soportando sus loqueras casi diecisiete años, estarías harto al décimo día. Listo, reparte, quiero la revancha...

A Tiny no le gustaba ni accedía a que Jermaine y yo nos inmiscuyéramos en la relación tóxica entre su madre y él, temo afirmar que es un caso irreversible lo suyo. Lo de la broma contra Laura no es novedad, lo he planteado desde que la espié en el baño de chicas. Tiny tenía razón. Ella necesitaba un escarmiento y rápido. No puedo golpearla porque es mujer y eso sería violencia de géneros. Y por encima de todo, sino me he expresado bien, no soy un matón. Por otra parte, hay otros caminos para dar un escarmiento que prescinde de la fuerza. Es por ello que debía adelantarme a su fechoría con Megan. De noche, en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto, llamé a Jermaine vía celular. Supuse que aun estando atosigado con sus primas no significa que esté incomunicado. Tenía dos cosas que avisarle, la proposición de Tiny y mi broma. Comencé por lo de Tiny para salir de ese pendiente.

— _Caray chino ¡¿jubilarnos este lunes?! Pienso que no deberíamos hacerlo, hay examen de historia y si no nos presentamos tendremos que mostrar un justificativo y a menos que sea médico dudo que la profesora vaya a creernos una sola palabra, nuestros expedientes no es que están muy limpios y Tiny lo sabe —_ explicó despacio y entrecortado—. _Dios ¿habrá perdido la cordura?_

—La cordura no lo sé. En toda su vida Tiny ha carecido del sentido de prudencia o siquiera de responsabilidad. Vale, ni tienes que decírmelo. Tampoco pensaba ir. Sólo le dije que iba a pensarlo para no dar la lata con el tema, trazaremos algún pretexto. De paso quería decirte que estoy tras una ambiciosa broma contra Laura y no conceptúo que pueda posponerla, es muy tarde para referirte los detalles, sólo te prometo que será inigualable, por consiguiente en tanto entramos a clases te lo iré contando y de ese modo en el recreo ya...

— _¿Una broma dices? ¿Y en el recreo de este lunes? Lo lamento, no puedo ayudarte, voy a servir de ayudante al intendente limpiando unos grafitis como sanción del incidente con la escalera, ¿lo entiendes verdad?_ —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Sí, me acuerdo perfecto de los gritos del director. Rayos, el que lo lamenta soy yo, estaré solo. En fin habría de pasar. Descuida, no escondo rencores, ¿qué tal el fin de semana con tus primas? —aventuré manteniendo la línea de la conversación.

— _Ajetreado —_ replicó sucinto. Oí por el auricular que el aludido carraspeó—. _Mira Omi, mi madre quiere usar el teléfono así que te cortaré. Nos hablamos el lunes. Adiós._

—Adi...

Trancó a mitad de despedida. Eso sí que huele raro, ¿qué mosco le picó a Jermaine? ¿Para qué carrizo su madre quería utilizar su celular? Mi mente se puso a divagar, ¿sus padres? Ni que estuviéramos hablando de asuntos ilegales. No lo aseguraba con certeza, mas atendí un leve balbuceo en nuestra charla de ocho minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos según mi reloj digital. Me encogí de hombros. _Quién diría, Jermaine y Tiny fallándome al mismo tiempo._ _Será una completa aventura no estar respaldado._ Del cajón saqué el IPod y mis audífonos, los coloqué sobre mis oídos y seleccioné una música. Estaba por cerrarlo cuando algo llamó mi atención: Un papelito al fondo. Lo agarré e inspeccioné. Era la tarjetica de promoción de la tienda de regalos. " _¡Hola! Eres muy simpático y divertido. ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos algún día? ¡Llámame o envíame un mensaje! — Willow_ ". Atrás estaba escrito su número de teléfono. _Y sigo plantándote_ , _¿no es cierto?_ _No había cumplido esta promesa..._ _de momento_. La puse sobre la laptop para acordarme de ello al día siguiente. Me di la media vuelta, Dojo me miraba desde su caja-hogar con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—No me eches el sermón, lo dije con el corazón en la mano a Jer cuando afirmé que no iría a desmantelar autos. El examen de historia tiene prioridad.

— _Yo no he dicho nada_ —respondió radiante. Con buenos ojos veía que me tomara en serio mis obligaciones concernientes a la escuela.

Le sonreí y me acosté a dormir. Mis planes para el domingo no se agolpaban demasiado a contramano del sábado. En substancia constaba de un día en casa consagrado a los estudios. En orden tenía que reorganizar el tercer capítulo de la tesis a partir de lo que me despachó Tiny a las una de la madrugada. Su ortografía no me superaba por muchísimo a la mía y en adición de que su trabajo dejaba qué desear, a leguas cualquiera notaría que era extractos cortados y pegados del internet. Si bien algo es algo. Lo leí y empecé a depurarlo, borrando aquello que era redundante y agregando unas cuantas cosas. Papá tenía que salir entonces y me realizó el favor de llevar a imprimirlo. Estudiar con fervor para las pruebas de literatura e historia, sobre todo en la segunda, hacer los deberes y, cómo no, preparar un asombroso retorno a la arena de las luchas; que fuera tal cual la resurrección del fénix, más poderoso que nunca, o mejor, como si jamás me hubiesen derrotado. Aquello fue un mal sueño. Hora de despertar. Usualmente entrenaba en el patio para no perturbar el ritmo plácido de la casa durante la práctica y a pesar de que no poseía un equipo similar al del templo Shaolin, me adaptaba con lo que había alrededor. Mi abuelo me instruyó eso: Sólo necesitas una mente despejada. Hice un calentamiento para ejercitar los músculos y di inicio. A las cuatro más o menos invité a Willow; ella conocía mi dirección de domicilio, cuando transcribía la factura me lo preguntó. Sonaba contenta. Sucedió en la sesión de entrenamiento, ¡qué sigilosa era, con lo preparado que soy no la escuché allegarse!

—¿Entrenando duro, eh? ¡Así me gusta!

—¡Ah Willow, no te había visto! —exclamé sorprendido—. ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo ahí?

—¡Para nada! Recién acabo de entrar. Tu padre me dejó pasar —rió cubriéndose la boca.

—Disculpa por hacerte venir aquí, te habría ido a buscar a tu casa, pero quería enseñarte la razón de mis golpes. Siento que te alarmé y estaba... tan abochornado que no tenía palabras, salí a dar una vuelta cuando unos ladrones me arremetieron, soy diestro en artes marciales y pensé que podría vencerlos sin ningún problema, lo que no sabía es que guardaban un tubo de emergencia literalmente. Perdí el conocimiento y fue que tuve la buena suerte de que tú pasaras por allí.

—¡Oh! Bueno, que te sirva de aprendizaje, ¡no deberías salir tan de noche la próxima vez! —dijo medio en broma y medio en serio—. ¿Y en qué te especializas?

—Créeme que tendré ese aprendizaje muy dentro mi cabeza para la próxima. Shaolin, pero incluyo llaves de otros estilos como el Tai Chi, el Kung Fu y un poco de Capoeira, mi lema es que observar y entender diferentes maneras me harán un hombre más completo y perito. ¿Tú practicas?

—Lo básico de Tai Chi, una chica debe saber defenderse ¿no coincides?

—Por supuesto, ¿quisieras mostrarme? ¡Si no te molesta! —me excusé nervioso de meter la pata—. Antes de que salgamos. Prometo usar el 25% de mi fuerza.

—En absoluto, ¡vamos allá!

Ambos realizamos una corta reverencia en respeto al contrario y nos pusimos en posición. Ella avanzó al vuelo y envió unos golpes, retrocedí esquivándolos serpenteando de derecha a izquierda conforme embestía. Es veloz. No obstante, yo también. La sujeté del antebrazo, la retuerzo tirándola hacia el frente de mí y empujé. Se da la vuelta a tiempo, pernoctando la caída. Un buen dominio equilibrio. Di un puñetazo que no alcanzó por lo menos a rozarla, salté y extendí la pierna, bloqueó la patada con la muñeca y seguidamente levantó el puño, segundos antes de que estrellara mi cara ya me había quitado de en medio, cogió impulso asiéndose de la rama más baja del árbol y echó una patada en el aire. Me protegí como pude de cintura para arriba. De inmediato probó a clavar sus nudillos en mi piel, pero la retuve y forcejeamos. Ya la tenía cuando de pronto acercó su rostro y besó mi mejilla. Fue más una reacción involuntaria que nada. Me puse rígido, las manos se me quedaron flojas, vacilantes, y ella lo aprovechó a su favor, toma mis brazos arrastrándome consigo y derribó al piso. Un gruñido se atascó en mi garganta y eso fue todo.

—¿Q-qué fu-fue e-eso?

—Las dos reglas que debes tener presente en el combate: Jamás distraerte y siempre esperar lo inesperado, ¿lo coges? —jadeó cansada—. ¡Vaya, he ganado! No hubiera imaginado que fuera tan buena.

Ella se desperezó a mis pies, batiendo las articulaciones. _Estaba distraída_. Sonreí y enredé mis piernas con las de Willow en una ráfaga que habría roto el récord de velocidad de quien sea, se desmoronó, rodé hasta ella y la paralicé, aplastándola con el peso de mi cuerpo. No existía modo que se soltara.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Permanecimos en ese estado un rato. Mirándonos a los ojos inmutablemente. A un espacio reducido de distancia. Su aliento me producía cosquillas y me mareaba en cierto punto. Me incorporé primero y la ayudé a reponerse, como un caballero. El enfrentamiento culminó.

—Gracias por las lecciones Willow, voy a lavarme y saldremos. No sé, a comer un helado o sólo pasear y a charlar, ¡o como sea!

 _¿Por qué no paraba de decir tonterías? ¡Hacía el ridículo!_ Recapitulando este período exacto de mí pasado, si existiera unas arenas mágicas con la capacidad de regresar a través del tiempo, me habría pegado un porrazo por estúpido.

—¡Oh sí! Un helado estaría bien, a donde tú quieras ir yo te seguiré.

—Genial, no tardaré...

Ella asintió con la cabeza, vagamente atolondrada. Yo iba caminando en sentido regresivo cuando tropecé con un matero.

—¡Oh cuidado, ¿estás bien Omi?! ¿Te lastimaste?

—¡Qué va! ¿Lastimarme yo? Ni me raspé ni me duele, no te aflijas por mí ¿vale?

No es que me había raspado o el golpe fue grave. Al instante del tropiezo, como todo, dolió. Me sacudí y corrí al lavabo. Esta vez sí fijándome por donde iba.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Cómo pasan en un periquete los días en el calendario mis malvaviscos asados! Ya nos encontramos en la última semana de junio. ¡Ay mi señor Dios dame fortaleza y paciencia! Lamento no actualizar ayer, la universidad... el mismo cuento de todos los días, apenas dos semanas y ya me tiene inundada de deberes. Llego súper cansada. Tengo listo el capítulo que viene después de este y apenas estoy empezando con el próximo. Tal vez no lo tenga listo para dos semanas. Así que deben estar pendientes porque las actualizaciones se pondrán lentas y no haya capítulo nuevo la semana de arriba sino hasta luego. Y bien, coméntenme ¿qué les ha parecido el episodio de hoy? ¡Ojo! El título hace una alusión a una referencia bíblica; para los que no son cristianos o lo olvidaron, Caín y Abel eran los hijos de Adán y Eva, los primeros hombre y mujer en el mundo. Estos hermanos suelen ser aludidos porque son la representación del pecado de la envidia y la antonimia, un poco de lo que hablaba Omi sobre el Yin & el Yang (para cada cosa tiene su opuesto). Caín era labrador y Abel era pastor, Caín estaba celoso de Abel ya que su padre le tenía preferencia a Abel y digamos que la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando al poner sus ofrendas ante Dios, llámese Jehová, mientras que Caín ofreció su mejor cosecha, Abel dio uno de sus corderos. Dios sólo recibió gustosamente lo de Abel. Caín explotó de los celos y dejándose llevar por los malos sentimientos mató a su hermano, su crimen atroz fue pagado con el exilio y la deshonra que llevaría marcada en la frente por el resto de su vida. Esto puede ser visto de diversos modos, la creciente rivalidad entre Ping Pong y Omi o la amistad que llevan Omi y Tiny o muy por entre líneas la relación fraternal rota de Omi y Chase. Éste iba a corresponder el título del capítulo pasado que terminaría con la tentativa proposición de Tiny, pero como ya lo expliqué, todo se rodó. **

**No sé cuántos fans Ping Pong hay por aquí, ojalá no me odian por esto, de calificarlo como un sucio tramposo. A mí él no me cae mal, la verdad, aunque tampoco es uno de mis personajes favoritos de XS. Yo quería darle un giro diferente y a la vez mantener su personalidad, en la serie Omi es el héroe de los ojos de Ping Pong. Quiere estar a su altura y que se sienta orgulloso. En esta historia, Omi es una variante del prototipo del chico malo y Ping Pong es una variante del prototipo del chico popular/genio —y si se ponen a escrutar la serie, él conseguía embelesar a todos por su ternura y era aplicado, por lo que no le quedaba mal el prototipo. El desencajado era Omi y aun así respeta lo que es—, Ping Pong le cuenta el secreto de su éxito confiado en que Omi lo halague con la reputación que tiene y ambos se topan con eso, Omi está en desacuerdo (obvio), algo que me parece muy Omi por decirlo así y vean que Ping Pong no desprecia a su estrella ni se desentiende ni muestra signos de malicia (como un doble cara, algo muy Jack) sino que se desilusiona más consigo mismo que con su ídolo. En mis tiempos de estudiante en bachillerato, a mí varias veces me mandaban a sentar en los exámenes con otros estudiantes que al igual que Ping Pong eran populares y cerebritos, éramos los estudiantes más destacados, y por eso nos apartaban de todo el mundo. ¡Y eso era una mafia! Como se intercambiaban las respuestas y nadie se daba cuenta de nada. Y para darle un toque de genialidad a la cuestión, hacer que Ping Pong no lo vea como algo malo. Pero es verdad, unos creen que están siendo buen amigo apoyándolo en sus tretas clandestinas y no es así. Si somos capaces de soplar respuestas en una estúpida prueba, somos capaces de cubrir un robo (por ayudar al amigo) o algo el doble de peor. Y eso tiene un nombre: Complicidad. Díganme ¿se decepcionaron con lo de Ping Pong? ¿se sorprendieron? ¿se enojaron? ¿qué?**

 **Lo de Tiny sí es más descarado todavía: Hogar violento y negligente, repercute en la escuela. Qué bonito, matar clases. Tiny es la clase de amigo que los buenos padres nos prohibirían andar. Yo quería mostrarles, aunque fuera una vez, el ambiente familiar de Tiny. Tal vez no se dieron cuenta, pero hay la explicación de muchos detalles que hemos visto y veremos luego. Manténgalo en consideración y en silencio reflexionemos. Me destornilla de la risa escribir de Dashi, el último que llegue es un huevo podrido y shorts de pikachu jajajajajajaja Oigan, no les pediré que me digan de que parte del mundo me están leyendo porque eso es información personal y no me entrometeré en su decisión, en contraste de sus autores, pero me gustaría que me dijeran qué signos del zodíaco son. Yo no creo en esas patrañas del horóscopo de que este día se te va a descomponer la licuadora o una mujer del pasado te visita, nomás con la descripción de los signos es un poco diferente. Para empezar yo soy Virgo y el parecido psicológico con mi signo asusta, soy una copia exacta de su descripción excepto por unos deslices ahí. Claro que no todos coinciden, he conocido a otros Virgos y no calzan en naaaaada con ello. Dicen que es por una cosa del ascendente, pero no sé de eso. Lo digo porque al azar elegí el signo de Omi y la descripción del mismo me pareció un perfil de las características psicológicas de él.**

 **Y en cuanto al final de este capítulo, con Willow y Omi —aclaración de la garganta—. No tengo ningún comentario al respecto. Ustedes sugiéranme que creen que pasará. Al igual que lo de Jermaine. ¡Uf! Este capítulo se nos hizo largo, sin embargo, rehusaba a terminarlo diferente a esto. Ojalá no se hayan aburrido con toda esta cháchara. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo este miércoles, se les quiere mucho, se les quiere bien, se les quiere siempre! ¡Cuídense!**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Saludos Isabel! A falta de comedia surge el personaje cómico, a mí también me hizo mucha gracia. Como Jack no es el villano principal, puede tomar su rol de hacer comedia igual que en la serie tranquilamente. Pero supongo que aun así desconfías de sus intenciones. ¿Cuál plan que Omi trama con los skates y Megan? Tendré que retomar porque lo que hubo en el anterior episodio fue un duelo en el que Omi ganó. ¿Pruebas integradoras? No sé lo que es, pruebas son individuales y talleres y trabajos son en pareja o equipos. Desconozco el método de evaluación de allá. Yo prefiero o que trabaje o que se salga, un extremo u otro. Existen cosas que no pueden darse a medias. Sí, fue horrible y eso que he sufrido peores cosas que la te conté. ¡Ah qué linda, muchas gracias! La segunda temporada de Xiaolin Chronicles no la han transmitido, sólo la primera temporada completa y no la han vuelto a pasar, el horario vespertino fue lo que privilegió a Brasil y a Argentina (aunque si hubiera sido como está mi horario ahora lo hubiera podido ver, qué triste mi vida), supuestamente está en producción porque se había firmado para hacer dos temporadas, pero con las quejas de los cambios, los nuevos elementos y todo en general, podrían corregirse en esta temporada o renunciar al proyecto. A la mayoría de los fans no les gustó Xiaolin Chronicles. Todavía no han pronunciado nada al respecto. Bien que en comparación con otras series, XC estaba decentica (no como la cagada de Teen Titans Go! Contra Teen Titans, ¡eso sí que fue el cambio radical! Al menos en XC conservaron la esencia y el aspecto serio-cómico). Espero haber podido aclarar tu duda. Sin más que decir, me despediré. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! ¡Cuídate y ten una inolvidable semana!**


	13. Un ángel guardián

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **13º**

 **Un ángel guardián**

 _Megan_

¡Qué porquería! Maldición, ¡es un asco no ver nada! No sé cómo logran vivir de este modo. Probé otra vez, añadiendo para mí misma que sería la última, y me quité los lentes, acerqué la página y quise leer. Mi visión era someramente nebulosa en los contornos, las letras son diminutas manchas negras sinsentido que se funden en un mar blanco. Me incliné y entorné los ojos, como si al hacerlo se tornaría inteligible. No, va a salirme una joroba si me habitúo. De golpe eché la espalda contra el respaldo, aparté los flecos pegados a mis labios y volví a colocarme los lentes. Y por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, el mar se llena de palabras y de números que acoplados entre sí constituían una idea pertinente. No son fijos, será mientras lea y/o escriba o sea que de no estar realizando cualquiera de las dos cosas puedo prescindir de usarlos. Mamá comenzó a notar que arrimaba mucho la cabeza al leer y de la noche a la mañana dijo que iríamos de compras, me gustaba porque aprovechaba husmear la librería y cotejar si ha llegado nuevo material de poesía feminista o mirar las guitarras en las vidrieras de las discotiendas, y resultó que era mentira. Fuimos al oftalmólogo, en efecto. Si piensan que estoy enfadada por mentirme, pues no, porque aun siendo veraz no hubiese ido. Desde pequeña he sido "enemiga" de los doctores; en mi primera vacuna le arranqué de la mano la jeringa y la rompí, arrojándola al suelo; cuando visité el odontólogo, lo mordí; y al pediatra, intenté escapar de la consulta cinco veces un mismo día, gritaba, chillaba, pataleaba, lloraba, me desgarraba. Debido a eso que mi madre, antes de ir con equis médico, molía en trocitos mitad de sus tranquilizantes y los echaba en mi bebida matutina para que no me enterara de nada. No, con quien estoy enojada es conmigo, ¡demonios, tuve que sospechar cuando me preguntó! Si era frecuente apoyarme tan de cerca en los libros.

Sedada y engañada, fue fácil no resistirme. El oculista, en plan de brindar consuelo, afirmó que era una vicisitud que iba a suceder de un momento a otro. La vista se va gastando y con las nuevas tecnologías que surgen era una realidad irrevocable, y que para no convertirlo en una costumbre me delimitara a llevarlos puestos cuando lo exigiera. Digamos que no puedo controlar cada vez que se bajaban hasta el puente de la nariz, rematando que la sensación es incomodísima. A primicias del examen de historia, hora y media previa, ya mis compañeros me han hecho comentarios instigadores del tema. _Lindos lentes, Rambo. ¡Oye cuatrojos, me fascina ese look!_ Y etcétera, hubieran continuado con ello sino fuera porque la profesora les ordenara guardar silencio en el transcurso del examen. La cuestión no es que si se me ven mal o bien, Laura utiliza anteojos de lectura —quizás posee el mismo problema que yo— y no le dicen nada, buscan sacarme de quicio y que los haga sentirse un pelín importantes en sus insignificantes vidas. No les daba ese privilegio y los relegaba. Boris, que ha vivido con lentes durante toda su vida; dijo ayer por la tarde, entre tanto jugábamos al bowling, que ese cambio me hacía lucir _adorable_. Tampoco le creí, la naturaleza gentil de Boris me producía cierto recelo y mi relación para con mi curso no era de las buenas, y mi madre es mi madre.

El profesor Mason, de física, dijo que cerraríamos el tema que abordamos la semana pasada y del libro seleccionó algunos problemas para practicar. Aunque los resolvía todos a final de cuentas, ya que solía poner de los que mandó en clases u otro que no dispuso de ese libro o de otro texto. Puta trigonometría, cabrones seno y coseno, figuras geométricas del diablo. Da la casualidad que la semana entrante habrá prueba de eso —en verdad es de atracción y repulsión de cargas eléctricas, pero éstas están ubicadas en un plano triangular o rectangular que se yo, depende del contexto en que se dé—, y en la de arriba ya tengo pautado examen de química. Aj, la vida no actúa justa en ocasiones. Por el lado positivo concentrarme en física me abstraía de la historia. Bueno, son áreas diferentes. Me fue relativamente bien, calculo que saqué un ocho o nueve ya que creo que me faltó desarrollar más una pregunta —ustedes conocen como son de meticulosos los profes de historia—, luego veré cómo se lo habrá tomado la maestra, ¡uno no puede ser tan perfecto! Al sonar el timbre, todo el mundo se remontó a meter las cosas en sus respectivos morrales con una paciencia anormal puesto que a esta hora han metido todo y se precipitan como una estampida salvaje sobre la puerta. No tenía bastante que recoger y por tanto salí de primera. Nuestro salón era el más contiguo a las escaleras, fui bajando a paso veloz cuando alguien me empujó adelantándose a mí.

—¡Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema?! —mi grito se fue desvaneciendo al ritmo de reconocí quien era: Omi. Imposible que escuchara, en las orejas traía audífonos y entre dientes canturreaba una melodía. ¿Qué será el motivo de tanta urgencia? Sin embargo, en el momento exacto en el que pisaba el último de los escalones su pie se dobló de forma desapacible despeñándose hacia el frente, el chico frenó a punto de caerse, separando más las piernas y extendiendo en igual dirección las manos.

—¡Guau ¿qué ha sido eso?! —preguntó pelando los ojos de la confusión. Estaba paralizada en mi posición, no me moví ni un milímetro. Omi regresó la vista al escalón, quitándose los auriculares y se ladeó, la observó escrupuloso y olisqueó con interés— ¡ah, parece que una persona derramó aceite aquí! ¿O... lubricante?

—¡NO! —rugió Laura alarmada, del tramo contrario a las escaleras y golpeando los puños en el asidero— ¡mierda y más mierda, tú no tenías que intervenir, Young! ¡Por eso envié un mensaje a todos en el grupo para que...! ¡Ups! —Dio un respingo y de inmediato sus orejas se pusieron coloradas, agarró las manos de sus amigas— hay que huir.

Las tres urracas bajaron corriendo del lado opuesto adonde resbaló Omi, echando tremenda pirada. Eso fue extraño, ¿qué no habrá querido decir para interrumpirse de improviso?

—¡Bien compañeros! —aclamó dando una palmada—. Eviten pasar por esta zona peligrosa y no ocurrirá ningún accidente desafortunado. Gracias, gracias, que tengan un buen recreo.

Los estudiantes fueron bajaron a un compás moderado siguiendo la ruta marcada por Laura, muchos cuchicheaban. Algunos susurros son de desorientación, otros de frustración y unos de resignación. Me coleé al final reuniéndome con Omi abajo, él había cruzado los brazos y simulaba regular el tránsito, cerciorándose que nadie tropezara igual que él. Llámenme loca, salvo estaba segura que él parecía orgulloso de sí.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté de la incredulidad.

—¿Eso? Algo irrelevante. Disculpa, me voy a buscar al conserje para ponerlo al tanto de la mancha y limpie, ¡y ten! Te será útil —dijo, obsequiándome una mota de algodón, la acepté sin comprender muy bien qué—. Nos vemos en clases.

Omi se volvió a situar sus audífonos, palmeó mi brazo con afecto y sonrió de oreja a oreja con la boca cerrada. Se fue reanudando el tarareo. Arrugué la frente boquiabierta, bufé y me encaucé al comedor. Las mesas en su totalidad estaban atestadas cuando me terminaron de atender, mas Boris me cedió un asiento en su cohorte y como no acepté su invitación, se fue conmigo. Nos sentamos en la grama y además de comer juntos, comparamos respuestas en historia. Sí, me faltó desarrollar más aquella pregunta. No había demasiado de qué departir; en el bowling fueron 2 horas de diversión y parloteo abrumador, ¿qué asunto más increíble hubiera tenido lugar en un lugar de menos de doce horas? Cogí una botella de energizante y traté de abrirla, sólo que la tapa estaba demasiado dura y el gas tupido tampoco ayudaban.

—Por favor, permíteme hacerlo. Para eso me tienes aquí —sonrió Boris, tendiendo la mano abierta. Dejé caer las pestañas y se lo entregué.

—No te vayas a aclimatar o no te lo perdonaré —intimidé.

—Te lo prometo —rió sin aliento, tomándolo con una mano y destapándola con la libre, me la devolvió—. ¿Y qué has sabido de algo nuevo? ¿Quedan aún entradas al concierto?

Este sábado me enteré que _Sacrifice_ ofrecería un concierto en apenas unas semanas por tres días: viernes, sábado y domingo. Y como toda banda popular, los boletos se agotan deprisa. No soy de las arman un drama, pero mínimo era una de esos fanáticos con más deseos de ir. El único obstáculo era el precio. Nunca sería tan descarada para atreverme a pedirle algo así a mi madre. Y en concerniente a mi padre, mi cerebro no procesaba bien la idea de él, yo y la palabra concierto en el medio, mi instinto me advertía que recordarle que fue adolescente no funcionaría de mucho porque se me forma la impresión que era de esos muchachitos que carecían de vida social y se enclaustraban en sus cuartos a estudiar enzarzado y obtener las notas más sobresalientes. Según revisé el sitio web oficial restan únicamente 100 boletos en contraste de ayer que habían trescientos, ¿cuántas personas se meten por minuto? No hallé en nadie más que descargar mi infortunio que en el pobre de Boris. Y temo admitir que ese tema fue lo que acaparó en su mayoría la plática, ¡ay!

—Presumo que sí, no volví a revisar —mentí rehusando a verlo, tras beber un trago—. No iré.

—¿No irás? Sino hablabas de otra cosa que de eso ayer, ¿cómo cambiaste de opinión rápido? Oye, ¿no estarás mintiendo? —inquirió. ¿Mentirosa yo? Me volví, tenía una ceja arqueada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No soy una mentirosa!

—No he dicho eso —refutó Boris serio—, mentiroso es aquel que miente asiduamente y tú podrías haberlo hecho una vez, justo ahora. Entonces si no mientes, me disculpo, pero una cosa más, si de pronto la manera de comprarlas o las tuvieras ¿rectificarías?

—Tal vez —respondí cortante estirando las piernas y apoyándome de manos—, pero sé que no pasará. Mis papás no pueden por lo que te expliqué y aun cuando encontrara empleo no lo reuniría todo a tiempo.

—Bien, fue una pregunta por curiosidad. ¿Y cómo está tu madre?...

El recreo pasó ante mis ojos y a lo sumo pude disfrutarlo como Dios previene. Fuimos a la siguiente clase, el profesor anotaba una serie de cosas en el pizarrón resaltadas en su libro y todos copiábamos en un profundo mutismo. No se escuchó nada en media hora más que el arañar de los lápices, bolígrafos y portaminas sobre las hojas empastadas en el cuaderno y un bisbiseo inapreciable, nada oneroso, pero que a los profesores siempre importuna y anda ordenando callarse en un intervalo de cinco minutos. _Silencio, silencio, silencio_. Marchaba todo sereno hasta que un aullido agudísimo rompió la pauta, del espanto el maestro partió la tiza entre los dedos y la clase entera se estremeció.

—¡Srta. Fisher le he prescrito que está prohibido hablar en clase! ¡DIOS, NIÑA, ¿QUÉ TE HICISTE?!

Laura estaba de pie con los párpados apretados y la boca abierta contraída deformemente en un gesto de tragedia; sus mejillas se hincharon y pincelaron de un rosado chillón; su rostro estaba cubierto de ronchas estriadas y cebadas, similares a mini volcanes en erupción. Ella gemía y rebotaba de un pie a otro, fuera de salirse de su zona, lloriqueando tal cual una niña. El espejito que había utilizado para verse estaba tirado en su pupitre. Sobrepasando la mitad del aula se desternillaban con discreción. Unos malintencionados sacaron sus celulares para tomar fotografías del asunto. A mí inclúyanme en la masa minoritaria de los que no sabían cómo reaccionar... o sí sabía, volteé la mirada hacia donde estaba Omi. Él sonreía divertido, no obstante, él estaba pendiente de copiar apuntes. Había otra persona que tampoco miraba. Boris. No, no es su forma de tomar represalias. De Omi sí.

—¡Mi cara, mi cara está toda horrorosa y repulsiva! ¡Voy a quedarme así para siempre! — Voceaba Laura en un timbre estentóreo— ¡¿quién me hizo esto?! ¡¿Quién?! —las lágrimas colgaban de sus largas pestañas postizas y empapaban sus pómulos, dejándole la piel de esa parte resbaladiza. Se sorbió los mocos y yo, de modo disimulado, saqué la mota de algodón dividiéndola y metiéndolas en mis oídos— ¡seguro fue algunos de ustedes, malditos perros! ¡Ustedes conspiran contra mí persona porque me odian, yo los odio también! ¡Claro, como se le murió la madre hay que arruinarle toda la poca felicidad que le resta! ¡Escuchen esto, el marico o la marica responsable no se saldrá con la suya, la pagará!

—Deja de decir tonterías niña, y vente. ¡Guarden los celulares o voy a decomisarlos y es en serio! Si cuando regreso veo a alguien hablando, será reportado y no entrará más a mi clase.

Laura chilló más fuerte después de la reprimenda del profesor, fue un error decir "tonterías", bien que se lo merecía. ¡Cielos, qué exagerada! La amenaza estaba adicional y su madre se murió hace tres años, ¿qué tiene que ver eso aquí? Y si les gustaría conocer mi opinión los abuelos y el padre la malcrían en abundancia y Laura manipula a través de eso. El infeliz hombre condujo a Laura (quien se arropaba con sus manos su cara, si era fea ahora era peor) fuera del salón, quizás con el profesor de guardia y al director, citarán a su papá para que la lleve a un doctor y en tanto harán pesquisas de como pasó. La respuesta instintiva es _no_ si la pregunta es si los alumnos obedecieron en mantenerse quietos con semejante escándalo. El algodón sí que resultó útil y me sonaba a sospechosa coincidencia que Omi supiera que esto acontecería, ¿por qué atacaría a Laura? De niño su pasatiempo favorito era embromar a las niñas y Laura era un objetivo tentador, se alteraba hasta en la estupidez más pequeña. Si bien, en estos postremos tiempos se estaba comportando. Al rato, la alumna sentada junto a la puerta advirtió a los demás que el profesor estaba volviendo y el hervidero se apaciguó de rondón. Me despojé el algodón para escuchar.

—Young, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme? No durará mucho.

¡Uf, lo pillaron! Él aparentaba sosiego, de buena gana se levantó y lo siguió por el corredor. El rumor tornó, salvo que esta vez sí presté atención.

—¿Creen que descubrieron el fraude de broma de Laura en las escaleras y llamaron a Omi para que declarara?

—No, parecía un accidente. ¿Qué pruebas hay de eso?

—Bueno, ella envió un mensaje a todos que consintieran que Rambo bajara las escaleras de primera porque organizó una venganza de la que nos íbamos a reír.

—¡Por eso es inaudito que no lo haya leído! A veces Young es genial como cuando desaíra a los profes, y en otras es un muchacho tan raro, como en ésta.

Conque una venganza. Uhm, tiene sentido para mí, enlazándolo con el incidente del viernes anterior en el que choqué con el parachoques del Toyota de Laura, debió ser eso ya que es lo más reciente pese que no me extrañaría que se picara el culo por algo más atrás, ella está loca, ¿y quieren saber de algo? ¡Que no me arrepiento! ¡La huevona lo pidió! La señorita de dudosa castidad distinguió que estaba a milímetros de estacionarme, fue un golpe muy bajo para su ego y lo usurpó, ese fue el desenlace. Tuvo que habérselo planteado y atenido a ello. Mi madre me armó una bronca descomunal cuando llegué a casa, Laura se lo chismeó a su padre que a su vez se lo notificó a ella. Le dije que me excusara diciendo que fui víctima de los síntomas clásicos del sangrado vaginal, en vista que no lo encontró gracioso, me enserié y le expliqué porqué procedí así y no le bastó, y me sermoneó señalando que aquello no era el comportamiento adecuado de una señorita. A raíz de eso me sulfuré y salí más temprano a mi duelo con Omi. ¡Categorizan por sexo hasta en eso! Por cierto, ¿de quién aprendí eso? Si mi mamá me enseña a reprimir mis emociones y mi papá no puede apartar ni por un solo segundo los ojos de la computadora... ¡oh ya va! Fue Jack, de chiquita me decía: _Si alguien te da una mentada de madre, regrésesela y que le duela._ Y parece que lo tomé en acepción literal. Mamá tuvo que llamar a papá —por lo menos agradezco que no sea de esas mujeres recias a contactar a sus ex— y entre ambos pagar el precio. Y el asunto murió allí.

De acuerdo vayamos al meollo. Descomedida información superflua. Pues yo digo que Omi sí leyó el dichoso mensaje y decidió sacrificarse (o ni tanto, pienso, no se desplomó y para un experto en artes marciales estaría prevenido), fingió tener prisa y los audífonos eran una coartada para hacerse el sordo. Después él se puso a meditarlo mejor y concluyó que Laura necesitaba una dosis de su propio chocolate, por consiguiente le hizo aquello ¿en tan corto período preparó esto? No, tuvo que premeditarlo bien. Se debió informar con anticipación. ¡Ay Omi, eres un romántico! Me proteges y en mi nombre tomas acciones que a la larga no funcionaron porque lo descubrieron. Yo no le solicité que me defendiera y él discernía del riesgo que asumía proseguir en lo suyo, pero no disminuía lo que sentía. Lo hizo por mí en resolución. Al volver el profesor, los alumnos se mostraron intrigados que ocurrió con Omi y Laura. Él dijo que ella se trasladó al hospital por una reacción alérgica a las almendras —quién lo diría— y referente a él omitió cualquier indicio, que era lo que más me interesaba. Pese que en el fondo un placer malvado me hacía estirar arriba las comisuras de los labios. Nomás había algo que me forjaba un ruido, en la época de primaria Omi era acérrimamente cazado infraganti en sus bromas. Bueno, era un niño y estaba iniciándose a duras penas. Ja, ja, me acuerdo que era el terror de la clase. Su archivo era el más grande y pesado del salón, tuvieron que abrirle otro. Sin embargo, en secundaria y preparatoria era más concienzudo y los que lo sabían no lo delataban. ¿Cuán duro lo habrán castigado? Al abandonar la sala, me fijé en el muro externo adyacente a la dirección quien era la profesora de guardia de ese día. ¡Uf qué mala onda! Era la Srta. K, ella no le tiene buen ojo y por de contado habrá hecho lo posible por mantenerlo en detención. Aunque conmigo no tiene problemas.

 _Hago esto porque Omi se metió en un lío por mí culpa. Eso es todo._ Cerca de las una,fui a celaduría. La Srta. K alistaba su próxima clase, subrayaba algunas cosas en diversos textos con su pluma roja —la encargada de rayar, tachar y calificar numerosos ceros— y asentaba otras en una libreta. Eché una ojeada a los alumnos castigados, los habrá ordenado mudarse en los puestos de adelante pues que los últimos estaban disponibles. Unos dormían a pierna suelta en posición de descanso y otros miraban el techo con especial cuidado. Omi estaba de tercero en la fila, pegado a la ventana con la mirada perdida. Respiré por la boca. Y entré, me puse al lado de la profesora, carraspeé la garganta suavemente. La mujer giró la cabeza.

—¿En qué puedo servirla, señorita Spicer? —preguntó cortés. Desamparando lo que hacía.

—Buenas tardes, profesora. Quisiera que me elucidara unas dudas que tengo con respecto a unos ejercicios y debido a que el examen es mañana me gustaría estar clara, ¿sí?

Saqué el cuaderno de literatura de mi bolso, el cual justo pesaba más aquel día en virtud de que transbordaba los útiles desde la casa de mi padre a la de mi madre, y lo estrellé un poco demasiado duro en el escritorio para atraer la atención de Omi. En esto, que le aleccionaba en donde presentaba mi duda y la dejaba explicarme, le hacía señas a Omi de que escapara, valiéndonos que estaba distraída. Se abrazó a su morral y con corta diferencia se deslizó por el suelo, llegó hasta la ventana entreabierta en la esquina del salón, pasó una pierna luego la otra y saltó sigiloso. En pos de haber contestado a mis preguntas, le agradecí con humildad y corrí a reunirme con Omi en el exterior, en el lugar en que había aterrizado, reiterándome que se hallaba fuera de peligro. Fue mi sorpresa no verlo allí, empero entonces unos callos presionaron mi hombro y me asusté. Sin querer estampé mi codo en su barbilla. ¡Caracoles! Omi albergaba un amplio autodominio, contuvo el grito incluso hasta de que empezara. Me aliñé el asa de la mochila.

—¡Ay lo siento, me asustaste! No sospeché que estabas atrás de los arbustos.

—Estoy bien, soy fuerte como roca —gruñó con voz reprimida, se agachó repentinamente —. Gracias por ayudarme.

—Aj, no te pongas sentimental que no fue nada —repliqué desdeñosa, acompañando a mis palabras una alharaca con la mano—. Encima, tú lo habrías hecho por mí, ¿o vas a decirme que no fue que molestaste a Laura por mi culpa?

—Bueno, pues... sí —admitió oscilando la mirada del sonrojo. Al paso agregó modulando el tono—. ¡Estás de suerte, mujer, que te quede claro! Yo no haría uso de mis habilidades a quienquiera.

 _¿Acaso detectaba cierta ternura disfrazada de arrogancia?_ Me reí. Lo que importa es que yo fui su móvil.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Omi. Dime, ¿qué salió mal? ¿O estás olvidando la destreza?

—¡Que va a ser mi caso! Esta mañana moví la cámara de seguridad para volver en el recreo a su casillero pensando que si acometía ambas cosas al mismo tiempo despertaría sospechas. Cuando ya estaba colocando la crema facial, el conserje volteaba la cámara y me captó. No pude hacer nada y andaba solo —expuso el interpelado mientras echábamos a caminar.

—¿Y te castigaron por eso?

—Nah, en las cámaras prueban que introduje la crema en su casillero que no es decir que un plan tramado y no pueden atribuir que sabía de su alergia. Acepté que lo que hice fue un favor a un chiquillo admirador de Laura del segundo año con ansias de dejarle una sorpresa e ignoraba que el contenido fuera dañino para ella. Por violar el casillero y usar audífonos fue que me enviaron a detención.

—Hay una cosa que no esclarezco, ¿cómo tú sabías que Laura...? —de ex abrupto, envolvió mis hombros con un brazo, apretándome contra él al paso que un auto flanqueaba la vía por donde transitaba. Al instante intercambió lugares conmigo para que no me pegara al asfalto, a la postre me soltó y guardó su mano en el bolsillo. Tragué saliva antes de retomar lo que iba diciendo— ¿cómo sabías que era alérgica a las almendras?

—Hace años leí los documentos personales de la clase. Es un juego infantil obtener acceso. Mi lema es trabar en conocimiento de las debilidades del enemigo y atacarlos, Laura es una niña en el cuerpo de mujer y su punto flaco es la vanidad, atacar su aspecto físico es igual o peor que enterrarle un cuchillo. Laura quería, en su intención preliminar, que te partieras la nariz y me pareció un arreglo de cuentas imparcial y sutil si escarnecía su cara.

—¿Y poner su cara rosada y cubierta de ronchas te parece un escarmiento sutil? —indagué procurando vislumbrarlo.

—Sí, ¡pudo haber sido mucho peor! ¿O piensas que debí amarrar sus trenzas unas con otras y que se desmoronara? ¡Una ingeniosa forma de darle una lección a una chica sin golpearla! —observó orgulloso.

—¡Oh mi héroe! ¡Mi héroe, mi ángel guardián y protector que me cuidas a donde sea que vaya! —proferí de rebato en un gesto teatral palpable desfilando a su entorno y poniéndome delante, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y bajo ellas sentí como mi tacto lo había puesto tenso—. ¡Mi vida es muy breve para alcanzarte a pagar lo que has hecho! Así que atente a esto: En el futuro cuando Laura o cualquier imbécil quiera herirme y tú te pones al corriente, avísame y yo me las arreglaré. Soy una chica fuerte y solita puedo atar mis zapatos. O si no hacemos lo siguiente: Tú la o lo paralizas y yo golpeo su estómago ¿qué opinas? —lo liberé.

¡Se veía muy cómico con las mejillas agarradas, soltaba la impresión que los inflaron como globos! Él se rió entre paroxismos.

—¡Trato hecho!

Estrechamos nuestras manos. Lanzamos una mirada al estacionamiento de la escuela.

—La escuela acabó, ¿irás a tu casa en la moto?

—A pie, la moto está en manos de Jermaine en la actualidad.

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a mi casa directamente en mi auto? —propuse—. De todos modos íbamos a estudiar juntos ¿o tienes algo más interesante por hacer que no puede aguantar?

—Nada más que tú —respondió con una sonrisita, al punto de pensarlo.

No recuerdo quién fue mi último pasajero a bordo ni cuánto ha acontecido a partir. Aquello no me opacaría, jamás he sufrido una infracción ni me he excedido una luz del semáforo o rebasado el límite de velocidad, descontando esa estúpida carrera con Omi de la que ningún policía vio ni escuchó. Esto compensaría la vez en que me llevó a casa en su moto durante esa fiesta horrorosa que convidó Laura. El trayecto de la escuela al hogar con mi madre es súper nulo en resumen yendo en automóvil y con menos flujo circulatorio en la vía en estas horas de la tarde pudimos llegar en un tris. Sí, era la primera vez que iba a mi casa. Los dos nos bajamos en conjunto del BMW, cada uno por su lado, y cerrando fuerte la puerta. Entre que me quedé a cerrar la cochera manualmente, él avanzó unos pasos y con ojos sondables evaluó centímetro a centímetro la casa. En cuanto acabé me fui a parar a su derecha localicé mis manos en la cintura.

—Me la imaginé más rimbombante a juzgar por el estilo de vida de tu primo… —apostilló frunciendo las cejas.

—Esa es la casa de mi papá, el presupuesto de mamá es más ajustado al promedio —le dije, oteándolo.

—¿Tu papá y tu mamá? —preguntó devolviéndome la mirada. Su ceño se acentuó más.

—Mis padres se divorciaron hace añales. ¡Ven entremos!

A toda costa quería evitar charlas de sentimientos, de apalear lástima a la pobre de Megan o escarbar en el problema —de cuándo sucedió o cómo lo estoy sobrellevando— y esa basura. Aunque después supuse que Omi estaría harto, por su parte, de tener que revelar una y otra vez el accidente de su madre, la razón de porque su familia se ha reducido tanto. Olvidé que tan desordenada tenía mi casa. Un pequeño baño, una sala de estar, no existían divisiones ni intimidad entre la cocina y el refectorio, una escalera que conducía a tres habitaciones (una alacena y dos dormitorios separados). En el fregadero se amontonaba un cúmulo de platos que aparentaban no haberse enjuagado en meses, claro no debe llevar más de un día. Basura regada (¡son únicamente envoltorios de barras alimenticias y latas de energizantes y sodas!); la ropa despilfarrada en el piso, los peldaños, en el sofá, en el perchero, en la lámpara, ¡por doquier! (¡ay bueno! me cuesta decidir qué ponerme para salir y soy de las que gustan mirar en el espejo); los cojines revueltos, la pintura frente al televisor torcida, una silla bocabajo... (Buscaba el control remoto, no sabía donde lo había puesto mamá). La expresión tallada en el rostro de Omi indicaba horror total, no se lo esperaba, el maxilar desencajado y los ojos desorbitados a punto de rodar en el suelo. Me acordé de lo pulcro y organizado que estaba su ambiente hogareño cuando fui. Si viviéramos en un mismo techo Omi y yo, imagino que un lado todo estaría impecable y en el otro todo lo contrario.

—No he tenido demasiado tiempo de limpiar y ordenar, lo lamento —me excusé—. Pienso hacerlo esta semana, ¿quieres comer algo?

Franqueé sobre un gancho de ropa tirado y fui a preparar. Él me siguió. Tal vez deba aludir que al cocinar me inclino a sacar y asentar los ingredientes en los gabinetes, de esa manera noto con qué cuento y qué puedo elaborar con aquéllos. Omi ocupó una silla en el comedor esperándome, está al frente de la cocina así que tenía una visión completa de lo que hacía. Era tonto preocuparse que escupiera o envenenara su almuerzo, omitiendo el detalle que no había razón para ello.

—¿Eres de los que comen disgregado o prefieren revolverlo todo o les da igual? —indagué.

—¿Perdón?

En un recipiente eché arroz, sardinas y tajadas fritas mezcladas con aderezo, la tapé y agité un rato. El almuerzo estaba listo. Enseguida la destapé y se la mostré.

—¿Ves? Revuelto, a mí me gusta comer así. Pero mamá prefiere disgregado porque si no es asqueroso, por lo que ¿qué te gusta?

—No como carne —explicó Omi con sobriedad. Bueno, por lo menos no es una expresión de asco como la mayoría hubiese hecho.

—¡Ah, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes que eras vegetariano?! Te preparo ensalada.

—Megan, tú no debes tomarte estas molestias por...

—Y no vayas a rechazarme la comida —lo amenacé con la cuchara— prohibido totalmente ¿sí? Okey, éste será para mí —anuncié, empujando a un costado el envase con mi almuerzo para no confundirlo con el que iba a ser para él—. Pero me vas a tener que perdonar porque no tengo palillos chinos.

—Sobreviviré.

Frijoles enlatados, lechuga, tomate, mayonesa y una porción de arroz, si me quedó tan rico ¿por qué desperdiciarlo? Éste saboreaba mejor si lo combinaba a causa que probé de ambas, me ahorré de preguntarle. Confieso que tardé más en guardar en su respectivo lugar y servir que hacerlo todo. Almorzamos uno en presencia del otro. Percibí también que permaneció mucho tiempo observándome comer. Aseguró que no era nada y no es que sea una experta en el tema, sin embargo, cuando un chico mira tan profundo a una chica significa que él se siente un pelín perturbado por su belleza o son mis modales en la mesa que hablan por mí. No sólo con los palillos los trocitos de comida salpican. Añado a mi favor que siquiera no comía con la boca abierta. Y previo a que pudiera hacer algo, se levantó a recoger los platos. Él terminó primero que yo.

—¡Oh si tienes un lavatrastos! —Apuntó abajo cuando iba a llevarlos en el lavadero— ¿por qué simplemente dejas que realice su trabajo?

—¡No, no vayas abrirlo!

Ya era tarde. Él presionó el botón de "abrir" y fue lo que hizo, o quizás más de lo que debía enseñar, ahí había instalado a lavarse el vibrador. Omi persistió sin inmutarse con las cejas levantadas.

—¡Es una larga y graciosa historia cómo lo adquirí! Lo guardé porque creí que me serviría para el futuro —reí atragantada—. No querrás saber los detalles, de veras.

—No, desde luego —replicó incómodo, cerrando el lavatrastos.

—Pasemos a estudiar mejor —sugerí.

—Sí —asintió, ansioso de cambiar de tema.

Nos sentamos en donde mismo, acercamos nuestras mochilas y en la mesa fuimos poniendo todo. Cuadernos, libros, lápices, borras, sacapuntas, ¡lo esencial! A eso adhería el estuche en que conservo mis lentes, ya que no puedo leer ni escribir sin ellos. Me los coloqué y vi a Omi, como si mi cabeza fuera un libro y mis pensamientos son transparentes, él dijo:

—No diré nada al respecto.

—Dilo si quieres, te doy mi permiso, sé que parezco un fenómeno.

—Un lindo fenómeno cabe la acotación; cargo mi responsabilidad que algo sí daba vueltas en mi mente, pero no en lo que crees. Otros días sentía que te acercabas demasiado ¿era por eso?

—Eh sí, no veo excepcionalmente bien de cerca —fluctué guardando los lentes un minuto.

—¿Y me ves bien así?

—No mucho, acércate... un poco más ¡que no te dé pena conmigo, no soy caníbal!... ¡Ahí! —exhorté con voz reposada—. ¡Guau! Tus ojos son café, creí que eran negros.

Fue empinándose despacio hasta que le ordené suspenderse. Sus ojos eran, o debería decir son (todavía siguen siendo iguales entonces y ahora), de un café oscuro intenso e hipnótico y yo era la única imagen grabada en ellos, su atención centrada en mí. Deliberarlo me gustó y decidí que no iba a ser quien desviara la vista. Se me dificultó tragar saliva con el corazón obstruyendo el paso. Fue un relámpago que atravesó nuestros cuerpos. El leve rastro de una sonrisa surcó en su rostro destellándolo. Y por extraño que aparente yo le devolví una gran sonrisa. Supe que él lo sentía. Omi se enderezó y yo instintivamente suspiré.

—El negro no es un color, la melanina sólo puede ser castaño oscuro. Es su límite. Pondré mi máximo esfuerzo en recordar tus palabras, vamos a estudiar... ¿en qué quedamos?

Nos llevó dos horas y media. El método fue idéntico a la otra vez. Un repaso intensivo, dos lecturas (de una poesía extraída de internet y el otro dentro del libro) y dar respuestas a las preguntas del molde reglamentado en el texto que implica análisis métrico y contextual. La Srta. K estructura siempre sus exámenes en dos partes: teoría y práctica. En disconformidad con nuestra anterior sesión de estudios, no me enfoqué en supervisar su trabajo y mirar las musarañas sino en estudiar. Creo que me incorporé una vez y fue para servirme un vaso de agua fría que coincidió cuando concluyó, me estacioné detrás de él, las leí por encima de su hombro y a renglón seguido tomé su mano sosteniendo el lápiz y hacerle ver cuáles eran las correcciones a tener en cuenta. Igualmente intercambié mis contestaciones, ¿o qué finalidad perseguía el estudiar con más personas sino estábamos para ayudarnos a tornapunta, notar los posibles fallos o compartir opiniones? Ya en el desarrollo del examen no podríamos. A la sazón revisé el reloj, casi las siete, y alcanzó para chequear, ejercitar e ilustrar todos los contenidos que serían estimados. Cerré mi cuaderno y el suyo.

—¡Listo, estudiamos suficiente por hoy! Lo que pudimos hacer, lo hicimos. Retirémonos a descansar, relajar los nervios y no pensar en castellano.

—¿Descansar?

—Sí, de prolongar el estudio nos estresamos más y cuando tengamos el examen en la mano lo habremos olvidado todo ¿no te ha sucedido? ¡Descansemos! Es decir, ver la televisión, leer, jugar, pasear, sexo ¡mentira! Ese no, fue un chiste malo. ¿Pero sí entiendes?

—Sí —efectuó una pausa— ¿entrenar y las faenas domésticas serían descansar?

—¿Entrenar y las...? Sería una forma productiva de matar el tiempo, no obstante, ¡es la idea adversa a descansar porque agotas tu mente y cuerpo! Caracoles, ¿tú nunca has empleado el tiempo para una diligencia ociosa y egoísta? ¡Explica tantas contusiones y las ojeras debajo de tus ojos! Bueno, ¿qué te gusta? ¡O mejor no respondas! Quizá ni tú lo sepas, ¿te gustaría que lo averiguáramos este viernes saliendo del instituto? Desmadrarnos un poco y diversión descarriada... ¿sí?

—¿Algo así como una escapada? ¿O una cita?

—Entendería si no quisieras —rectifiqué bajando la cabeza, deplorada de haber propuesto una cosa descabellada. Cuando dijo "cita" temí cometer un error. Debería aprender a pensar antes de mover los labios—. No es equitativo que hable por mí nada más y reconozco que es una idea absurda...

—Absurda tal vez, pero mala no es. Ya pensaba que nunca ibas a pedírmelo, sí quiero ir, te acepto la invitación —interrumpió Omi sonriendo con comprensión.

—¡Fantástico! —Mi sonrisa reapareció del alivio—. ¿Y por qué pensabas que nunca te lo iba a pedir?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Con el tiempo que llevamos se me hacía extraño que no lo desearas, hasta ahora todo ha fluido bien entre nosotros —dijo con jovialidad. Mas presentía que no me estaba siendo franco, no concordaba la luz en sus ojos y su sonrisa y porque cambió de tema—. No sé si te has dado cuenta que los seres humanos podríamos evitar montones de problemas si preguntamos, como ahora, es por eso que yo antepongo las preguntas que las respuestas…

Omi se había marchado a casa un cuarto de hora antes que mamá apareciera y me atrapara barriendo la basura y tratando de ordenar el descomunal desastre en la sala; se sorprendió, por lo general la esperaba para esto, bien que no era para tanto porque aun estaba mi cuarto y ese era el peor. Atisbé que adrede se puso guapa, se maquilló y vistió bonito. No me negó que había salido con su novio. Me alegré de verdad que se hubiera divertido ese tiempo que estuvo afuera. Me hizo las típicas preguntas de cómo me fue, quiso saber de Boris y si hubo una novedad interesante. Dado que ella estaba de buen humor se encargó de lavar los platos en tanto reemplazaba la bombilla de la alacena por la que compró; ser alta se convierte una ventaja porque no dependes de los demás para llegar a lo alto, vales por ti, y a la par es una desventaja porque eres el sustentáculo de una población cuyo promedio es de estatura baja. Al inicio, cuando blandía entre los catorce y quince, mamá se abatía porque la superaba en altura y se supone que yo soy joven y que debía verme más pequeña; por ello cada vez que salíamos usaba tacones para lucir como tal, le raspaban los talones, salvo que era feliz así. Luego cuando observó que le podía traer utilidades en algo tan simplón como cambiar una bombilla, se dejó de esa actitud. Mamá me preguntó si había comido con alguien más al ver que había un segundo plato. Tuve que explicarle que estaba estudiando con el mismo chico de la última vez. Y no entró más en materia. Ella estaba al corriente qué clase de hija tenía. Minutos antes de irme a la cama cerca de las nueve y treinta, haciendo caso a mí curiosidad me metí a comprobar con nostalgia el número de entradas que quedaban para el concierto: 69. ¿Para qué martirizarme y hundir el dedo en la llaga? Y apagué.

Al día siguiente, ínterin tomaba mi desayuno, hojuelas de maíz con leche, divisé a mi mamá muy sonreída. Estaba por preguntarle el motivo, excepto que ella se adelantó.

—Anoche tuve un sueño.

—¿Y sobre qué soñaste? —estimulé.

—No puedo contártelo con lujo detalles porque caigo en el riesgo de que no se cumpla y yo deseo que sí, tan solo te diré que salí al parque a caminar y de repente te vi, de la mano con alguien, lucían felices…

—¡Qué lindo sueño, mamá!

Reí burlona. El sueño de cualquier madre: Que su hija consiga su galán, su príncipe azul, su Romeo y establezcan una unión. Una idea atractiva, tentadora y ¿a quién no le gusta? Lo único a cómo están las cosas, quizá acabe solterona y vieja. Mis estándares son selectivos y con si llega aprobar el hombre podría espantarlo mi visión de una relación, no deliberaré en el matrimonio a menos de un período de convivencia juntos y por ventura lo consideraría, bien que tiene su lado bueno que cada uno es dueño lo que le incumbe, así en una discusión el hombre y la mujer se encierran en sus aposentos y nadie tiene que dormir fuera o el sofá, ¿hijos? ¡Ni tolero especular un escenario hipotético de mí cuidando una camada de críos! Cuando obtenga el dinero a lo mejor me mande a ligar las trompas de Falopio, no tendría que gastar en preservativos. ¡Qué horror! Ir de consulta al ginecólogo nada más para que me diseccionen, tal cual una rana disecada, y me instalen un cachivache de metal en el útero por diez años o volviéndose loca por regular el control de las pastillas anticonceptivas. Más allá de hallar una compañía que te ame, proteja y esté sempiterno a lo que requieras, un alma gemela, es lógico que lo vaya meditando ¿o es prontísimo para eso? Bueno, no hay nadie especial que me interesara. No estaba segura entonces, no obstante, me equivocaba. No le reñí a mi madre y la dejé tocar las nubes, concentrándome en lo mío. Para el examen de castellano era inapelable una cabeza despejada y quieta. Durante el viaje en camino a la escuela, conduciendo, me realizaba preguntas de las más anormales: ¿Omi estaría nervioso? ¿Habrá hecho caso a mi consejo y descansó? ¡Pobre tipo, sólo ha conocido el trabajo duro! ¡Qué tonterías, ¿por qué tenía pensamientos de esa índole?!

Habiendo comparecido a la escuela, aparqué sin problemas. Curiosamente avizoré que el Toyota rojo de Laura buscaba en donde pararse en la punta opuesta del estacionamiento. Evitándome, quién sabe. No se atrevería a jugar una bribonada como el viernes y su cabreo titánico (y amenazada) de ayer. Me bajé. A lo lejos entreví a Boris haciéndome señas. Iba a responderle cuando una mano me aferró del codo y empotró en los arbustos; fue una acción desprovista, no tuve oportunidad de resistirme y menos tras contemplar la faz del hombre: Mi primo, Jack.

—¡¿Jack?! —la pregunta se formó en mi estómago y no brotó de ahí al cubrir mi boca.

—Más bajo el tono de voz por favor Megan, estoy de incógnito —susurró destapándola con suavidad—. Tenía que hablarte...

* * *

 **N/A: ¡ESTOY VIVA, HE VUELTO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Rápidamente les cuento mi bitácora. Actualicé porque estoy en unas cortas vacaciones, digo cortas pues que no he culminado el semestre y si no fuera porque la universidad se toma Agosto como mes de descanso olvídense que estaría aquí con ustedes el día de hoy. De veras hice lo inhumanamente posible por escribir, adaptarme al horario que elaboré porque como les dije también quiero descansar (es un derecho), pero no pude: mi ritmo en la universidad es bastante ortodoxa y en unas clases me mandan miles de cosas, y menos tuve tiempo cuando la última semana tenía un examen y un trabajo. De hecho tengo cuestionarios para varias pruebas que me aplicarán apenas vuelva en septiembre y un trabajo pendiente que hacer durante estas vacaciones, por lo que para el día y la tarde atiendo mis responsabilidades y en las noches me siento a escribir (que era como lo quería en un inicio). Es un poco contradictorio, los profesores nos impusieron "tarea" y a descansar al mismo tiempo. Por tanto, sólo les puedo garantizar que en agosto y un poco de septiembre la historia actualice, ¡ojo! Quizá no en el día exacto, sino luego para que me dé chance de corregir y subir los capítulos. Créanme que la cosa no está fácil. Y disculpen si me torne muy filosófica, si hablo de los griegos, de Homero, de que si es y no es a la vez, pero tengo encasquillada en la cabeza todo lo aprendido que acabaré por convertirme en un bardo o un rapsoda. Fin de mi bitácora.**

 **¡Fin del capítulo 13 de nuestro fanfic, malvaviscos asados! Narrado por Megan. Seguro ustedes querían enterarse de los detalles de cómo aconteció la "cita" de Omi y Willow, empero ya correspondía el turno de Megan de narrar y no se pudo. No se me despeluquen pues que en el próximo vuelve Omi y nos contará al respecto. Lo mismo con Megan, luego nos dirá que ocurrió. Ustedes díganme qué creen que transcurrirá esa plática. ¡Cómo se me extendió este capítulo! Quería dejarlo hasta el duelo con Meg y Omi, se me hizo largo con el asunto entre Megan y Omi (que también es importante). Súper tierno, los gestos de cada uno (o sea la actitud corporal) y la conversación. ¡Una cita entre los protagonistas por fin, la primera siempre es especial! A los que le gusta OmixMegan deben de haberse alegrado un montón. Voy a tratar que sea en el episodio siguiente, sino será en el después de ese. No la pienso posponer mucho. Ya tengo una idea de cómo será. El título es en referencia a que Omi es el ángel guardián de Megan, por lo que hizo, de protegerla de Laura y sus fechorías. No fue una broma muy elaborada, pero bastante maliciosa si me permiten tomar la palabra. Hablo de Laura, claro. Omi, ya sabemos cómo opera desde Quiero ser escritora y aquí hemos visto algunos casos. Como dato curioso iba a ser el título del cuarto capítulo de la historia, sólo que no tenía sentido y lo cambié por uno más en directo: Cara a cara. Jack y Omi se encuentran. Jack va a ser una sombra con Omi y Megan si se dan cuenta. No sé si se dan cuenta que todos, tarde o temprano, usamos lentes. No sé si sea cosa mía. Unos más rápidos que a otros, pero es una realidad que nos golpeará algún día. Mi mamá me lo había dicho y ahora es que lo estoy viendo. ¿Quién diría que de una cosa así se podía sacar un momento tan** _ **íntimo**_ **? Díganme, cuál de todos esos momenticos les gustó más :) El mío es cuando Omi la saca de la vía, esos pequeños detalles son grandes.**

 **¿Les gustó la broma contra Laura o debió ser más ruda o suave? Con en relación a lo del concierto, creo que podría sacar algo bueno de allí y no saben el gusto que me da que me queda ideas para nutrir el liberalismo de Megan, ¡jajajajajaja es tan divertido escribir de ella! En el siguiente veremos un par de cosas súper interesantes. Por algún motivo me imagino que Omi debe ser un chico organizadísimo, limpiecito, que Megan fuera su opuesto en ese sentido me llamaba la atención y lo hacía gracioso. En general somos las mujeres las organizadas y pulcras. Claro, Megan es un personaje fuera de serie. Bien, bien, antes que me demanden por hacer las notas de autor larguísimas (ya basta y sobra con el capítulo) y seguro ustedes tienen cosas en qué trabajar o estudiar así como yo, lo dejo hasta aquí. Ustedes conocen la fórmula: Háganme saber qué es lo que piensan, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, resalten lo que más les gustó, etcétera. Es imposible morderlos por internet y que los intimide con mi mirada inquisidora. ¡Nos vemos cuando actualice! ¡Cuídense, tengan una hermosa semana llena de éxitos!**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola Isabel! ¿Qué tal estás? Paso a responder tus comentarios. Sí, comer helados es tan tierno... no sé, comúnmente en las películas lo hacen. Por lo visto Jack no sólo deberá trabajar duro para convencer a Omi. Esa pelea entre Tiny y su madre nos deja varias cosas que tener en cuenta. Entiendo, aunque eso no le quita que sean raras esas pruebas. A mí también me gustaron mucho Xiaolin Chronicles las nuevas animaciones, pero la mayoría dijo no y la verdad es que o estaremos mucho tiempo sin saber de esa serie o la suspenderán en el olvido, a lo mejor es la primera opción ya que Christy Hui la última vez (hace bastantes meses) dijo que tenía en consideración esas quejas. Estoy de acuerdo, esas experiencias fortalecen el espíritu, aunque los pocos amigos es indiferentemente tanto la universidad como el bachillerato. Sí, Teen Titans hubiera sido mi serie favorita de la infancia de no ser porque Duelo Xiaolin le ganó. Una de las cosas que me gustaron de ambas series es que fue doblada en Venezuela. Sí transmiten Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes, Latinoamérica entera tiene el mismo itinerario, lo que cambia es la hora por la diferencia de países, bien que esa serie no me gustó mucho. En eso tienes razón. Me mandaron analizar La noche de los lápices en un trabajo para Cátedra Bolivariana (no entiendo porque no le dicen Historia y ya, ¡es eso! Este ministerio...), actualmente estamos viviendo una época que es similar o peor a esos sucesos mostrados en la película. Muy cruel la verdad, después de verla no la he querido ver porque me da de todo. Yo si volviera a escribir Contrarreloj le dejaría ese final que escribí, digo, por alguna razón lo hice; no obstante, tu idea no está tan mal. Me gusta. A mí por lo general no me gustan las secuelas, esta maravilla salió no sé por qué. ¿Qué edades tienen Raimundo y Kim en este fic? Yo le calcularía que pronto van a cumplir los treinta, Raimundo quizá en dos años y Kim en tres o cuatro años.**


	14. Visto y no visto

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **14º**

 **Visto y no visto**

 _Omi_

Tiny no se equivocaba cuando acreditó que la reputación varía de un día al siguiente. Nada era para siempre. Fue relativamente sencillo desde que derroqué a Meg en la carrera. Cinco victorias en dos noches, eso acuñaría un nuevo récord de tiempo ¿no? Ya había empezado a colectar y sumar ganancias en una libretilla, seis hoy de aprobar con una nota sobresaliente este examen de castellano. Quizá suene un tanto altivo que lo asiente por hecho si apenas lo estaba respondiendo, lo aceptaré; antes bien, no porque sí me sentía inspirado de repente de optimismo, viene de estudiar la semana entera y de ayer en el que tuve un repaso en donde pude sacar a relucir mis dudas y elucidarlas. Argumentos suficientes y un buen sueño, ¿cuál es la razón del susto? A segunda hora me cambié al puesto designado por la Srta. K, al lado de Megan. Entretanto repartían los exámenes, ella me atrapó en una mirada cordial con sus ojos tibios y escrutables, sus labios curvaron una sonrisa diminuta. Me atrevería a decir que de aliento. Después la Srta. K cruzó entre nosotros y a cada uno le dio dos hojas engrapadas multigrafiadas. Le eché un vistazo e inicié con la pregunta número uno. Son de desarrollo y cuatro tipos diferentes para no que sean iguales a los vecinos de la izquierda, derecha, atrás y adelante. _Ni que hubiera la obligación de ello_. Lo comparé con la sensación de entrar en combate, la expectación, la abstracción, la exaltación, prediciendo las posibles tácticas del contrincante y reubicando como contraatacar, en vez de puños palabras. Sí, es similar.

Claro está, el fin de semana no fue sin otra cosa golpes y patadas. También tuve una cita, si es el término apropiado, ¿o es que a juro se debe llevar a la dama a un lugar muy fino en el que comer? Odio admitir que soy un novato en esta área y aún más que los nervios me jugaban bromas pesadas. A mi defensa alego que todos iniciaremos en algún momento. En fin, hablaba que en un principio me parecía un asunto sencillo, pero en cuanto la tuve allí no sabía de qué manera abordarla y me atemorizaba no encontrar un tema del agrado de los dos. Fue un alivio saber que teníamos en común las artes marciales —una parte de mí se aferraba a la idea que era un absurdo especular que hubiera una persona que no le gustara— y de allí en adelante fue pan comido. Willow es una chica dócil y rápida de sobrellevar, a diferencia de la indómita y montaraz Megan. ¡Y ojo! Esto lo sabía mi padre, ni a Jermaine ni siquiera a Tiny se lo conté (si con confesarles que tuve una cita era posible que me acusaran de tomarles el pelo, cómo reaccionarían si les decía que me gané dos citas con dos chicas distintas en una semana). ¿De un solitario a un Tenorio? ¡No era yo y ellos lo sabían!

—Papá, Willow y yo saldremos. No vamos a tardar —avisé. Él alzó la vista por arriba de su periódico y nos miró escrupuloso.

—Muy bien, ¡tengan cuidado niños! —sonrió formándoseles arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Sin _niños_ de lo que estar pendiente, Dashi se echaría una siestecita en el sofá, arropándose con ese pedazo de papel. Tan seguro como que lo conozco y lo pillé al regresar. De niño me inculcó ser "amable", aunque yo no mostraba un ápice de ánimo ni entendía el porqué tenía que comportarme especial con las mujeres, qué las hacía merecedora. En aquel instante de a poco fui vislumbrándolo. No me perturbó el deseo de actuar grosero con ella.

—Me alivié mucho cuando llamaste, Omi, estuve a punto de presuponer que no lo harías —comentó.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté. Willow guió las manos hasta su espalda y, divertida, fijó los ojos en el cielo meditando si decírmelo o no.

—No sería inteligente sino me llamaras —respondió ella con los ojos brillantes de cautela, precipitando su mirada sobre mí. Casi gruñí.

—Soy inteligente —declaré, mi humor se enfrió levemente— ¡y tenía una promesa contigo! —agregué. Ella se rió, de nuevo cubriéndose la boca, le correspondí con una sonrisa tímida del contagio—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Uhm... —entrecerró los ojos, reflexiva. Aunque tuve el vago presentimiento que si sabía bien lo que quería— ¿por qué no me muestras tu adorable urbanización? ¡Ansío conocerla!

—Si es así ¡estás con el mejor guía! —Anuncié, mejorándose mi estado de ánimo con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. ¡Sígueme y no te perderás!

Bien, un tour alrededor de la manzana: sencillo. Un respiro. No es un vecindario suntuoso; es comedido por lo adverso. Tampoco posee los más extraordinarios puntos de interés de la ciudad. Mas valió como excusa para irnos conociendo y delegarle alguna responsabilidad a mis brazos y piernas sin parecer idiota —sí, hasta en eso, la actitud corpórea refleja mucho. A ciencia cierta la primera conversación emanó sobre las artes marciales e intercambiando técnicas, en ese momento fluía con espontaneidad y transcurrió un rato ameno para ambos ya que, aparte de mi padre y abuelo, era la única persona que conocía de estas prácticas tan apasionantes y por lo tanto, resultaba grato que hubiera otra persona con quien compartirlo. Donde oscilé fue cuando respondimos cómo fue que la adquirimos. Ya ustedes conocen mi historia y la de ella no es menos portentosa, fue un deseo que tuvo su origen al ver unas de las demostraciones en los desfiles conmemorativos del barrio chino que alumbró la bujía en su corazón de querer aprender, se inscribió y duró dos años en Tai Chi hasta que su abuela falleció. Le dije que yo no pude conocer a la mía tristemente, empero sabía que era perder alguien amado y le conté lo de mi madre y la manera en que perdió su vida en un accidente. Del choque e incendio en la avenida y al ulterior instancia en el hospital.

—¿Y murió así? Lo lamento, Omi —dijo ella, un sentimiento de real dolor se manifestaba en su voz—. Supongo que te lo habrán dicho demasiado que no tiene sentido que repita lo agonizante que debió ser todo ni caso que me conduela...

—Sí, nunca lo superas sino te instruyes a llevarlo a cuestas. Mi abuelo dice que incluso en las experiencias trágicas reside una fortuna en ella, los que están enfermos de un avanzado cáncer saben cuánto vivirán para hacer lo que gustarían y despedirse de sus seres queridos, por ejemplo. Y a mí me hizo saber cuan caro era por mi abuelo y mi padre —expliqué con pesadumbre.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis pies, ellos no me revelaron nada. Temí que no hubiera más de qué hablar y no se me ocurría ninguna idea inteligente para cambiar tan brusco el tema por más que me devanaba los sesos. No anhelaba que esta salida se trocara en un asunto lóbrego de muerte y de nombres de callejuelas y descripciones de vecinos interpoladas. Tras una pausa de tensión, la muchacha arengó:

—¡Qué bueno! Tu padre me pareció muy simpático en los breves instantes en los que hablé y tu abuelo es la cortesía personificada, ¿viven juntos?...

¡Qué fácil era estar con Willow! Incluso al término final de nuestra excursión encontramos una nueva distracción, tan solo tenía que llevarla y enseñarle mi lugar favorito en el mundo. La proposición nació justo cuando a pocos segundos de decir lo mucho que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de esta parte preguntó si acaso era mi lugar favorito. Sorprendido le respondí negativamente y ella, todavía curiosa, quiso averiguar cuál era. Y permitiéndome ser franco, en este margen de página, no tengo ninguno en específico. Salvo que no supe porqué dije el parque, el cercano a casa de mi abuelo. Quizás el tema de la ecuanimidad y la exigencia de una contestación rápida ejerció un influjo o quizás en el fondo sí lo piense así. Fuimos en el autobús, la vía más rápida de llegar, y nos topamos con la suerte de que alguien se bajaba en aquel alto. Como digno caballero le cedí mi asiento y me paré a su lado, para cuando el bus arrancó no preví la intensidad con que lo haría y me desmoroné en su regazo, ¡¿pueden creerlo?! ¡En su regazo! ¡Era una auténtica vergüenza! El calor se agolpó en mis mejillas y me incorporé con rudeza. Sus ojos vagaron hasta la ventana, intuiré que para no creyera que se burlaba de la situación, y se rió tímida, cubriéndose de nuevo. Durante el viaje evité todo contacto visual. Ya luego en el parque reanudamos la charla. Fue como si el incidente en el bus y el asunto de familias nunca hubiera pasado. Creo que hablamos de nuestras familias (al igual que yo, relativamente, era hija única); del lugar el cual estudiábamos; creo también mencioné a Jermaine y Tiny, mis amigos, obvio nada malo. Ni la propia lluvia fue capaz de arruinar una tarde mágica y especial. Permanecerá en mi baúl de buenos recuerdos, de esos que nunca se olvidan aun deseándolo y les aseguro que era lo que menos quería. Comprobé que ella, al igual que a mí, le gustaba el agua. Compartíamos la misma conexión por ella y de pronto ahí estábamos como dos niños, caminando bajo la lluvia; chapoteando en charcos; jugando a tirárnosla.

Temí que el efecto no se repitiera en Megan. "Mi segunda cita". De niño sostenía, porque me parecía de esa manera, que las mujeres eran similares de odiosas y lo único en que ellas variaban era en tamaños, formas y colores (tonos de piel, ojos, pelo). Pero en cuanto pones a Megan junto a Willow ¡descubres que son dos polos opuestos! En gustos y personalidad, más allá del físico y la cultura por supuesto. No puedes satisfacer a una como lo hiciste con la otra. Me calaba un pavor no cumplir las expectativas demandadas —pido disculpas que lo vea a modo de un objetivo, una pelea, sé que no suena artístico ni hermoso. Es inherente en mí y de tal forma me manejo— y con prominente ahínco: generar una situación que no pedí. No hablo de un desastre estúpido, que si le manchaba la ropa o me quedaba sin dinero para complacerle sus antojos. Sino del motivo que me metió aquí, en la cárcel. ¡Ojo! Esto es algo que reciente estoy sometiendo a consideración profunda y reflexiva. Es posible que mi verdadero temor fuera aquél y el primero que apunté fue un simple subterfugio. Aunque claro, volviendo a pensar, sucedió al final. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Ella me atraía y demasiado era corto. Copiando al pie de la letra a Tiny y Laura: Megan es una chiflada. Y según se esparcen los rumores Megan, al parecer, hizo un voto de castidad a petición de su religión santera la cual le exige que debe sacrificar cada noche un animal para rendirle culto, cabe decir que por las noches sale a recogerlos directos de la calle, participó en una cirugía ilegal, una fanática del espiritismo y la más descabellada es que guarda en su habitación un frasco con testículos que cortó de un caballo, que sé yo parte de un ritual. Conste que son entre muchos otros. Coincido que ella es un poquito extraña para ser mujer (desde niña lo demuestra) y, como a mí, los bisbiseos de los demás le traen sin cuidado, pues no ha salido ni para refutarlos ni confirmarlos. Claro que puede ser coba inventada de los alumnos. Los míos no son prometedores que digamos si es el caso de comparar.

Después de resolver el examen me reuní con Jermaine y Tiny, de ahí partimos al comedor.

—¿Y qué tal les fue en la prueba? —pregunté casual.

—¡Nah, ni recordaba que hubiera prueba! Por ende, no estudié —respondió despreocupado Tiny—. Siempre queda el final o sino la reparación, es una materia.

—Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, no hay duda que la Srta. K se lució en complicarla...

—Déjate de mariconeadas, Jermaine. No debes sacar menos de un siete, no has salido de tu casa más que para la escuela y de milagro, ¡incluso te has perdido todas las peleas del chino! ¡Esas primas tuyas sí que deben de joder con bolas, te compadezco! ¿Pero pronto se irán, eh?

—Sí, pronto. Chicos, de veras lo siento, me tengo que despedir de ustedes. Tengo cosas que hacer —aclaró Jermaine precediéndole una voz gansa, seguro pensando sus líneas— ¿vale? Nos hablamos. —Y se fue. Mi otro amigo aventuró a dirigirme una mirada inquisidora.

—Algún mosquito debió haberle picado, está actuando raro hace días. Te diste cuenta.

—Lo que sea, nos lo dirá cuando esté listo. No vamos a entremeternos.

—¡Ah toma! —soltó Tiny, sin escarbar más.

Sacó una hoja plegada a la mitad de su mochila y me la entregó. La desplegué y admiré la primera imagen de Cumo trazada a lápiz. Mandíbula afilada, cejas perfiladas, bigotes largos, ojos hundidos, pómulos altos, labios finos y unos rasgos del fenotipo latino promedio.

—Hola Komodo —saludé—. Buen trabajo, Tiny. Esto facilitará mi búsqueda en la ciudad.

Cuando bajé el papel advertí venir, a una velocidad avasallante, a nuestra posición a Megan. Reconozco que pude arrimar o notificar a Tiny del suceso que estaba por suscitar, excepto que algo dentro de mí se moría por verlo. Yo ya lo había aconsejado una vez. Culpa suya de no prevenirse. Ella asestó la punta del pie tal cual un relámpago contra su espinilla. Tiny se retorció en el suelo, quejumbroso, llevándose las manos a la pierna y mordiéndose el labio en un esfuerzo de contener los clamores.

—¡Eso fue por dejarme sola ese día en laboratorio! Podría mandarte a la mierda, pero creo que tú ya sabes cuál es ese el camino, pendejo —escupió colérica, Tiny estaba tan distraído a causa del dolor que no pudo replicarle. La chica voló su vista hacia mí, me sobrecogí por instinto, aunque su expresión cambió al rape de verme y sonrió— ¡Omi! ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieres revisar cómo saliste? —Me presentó su libro de castellano, avisté un rescoldo luminoso en el fondo de sus ojos azules. ¿De dónde sacaría fuerza para negarme?

—¡Sí! —contesté acuciante.

Rodeamos a Tiny y nos fuimos juntos. Lo sé, expone bastante la clase de amigo que soy el abandonarlo en un estado de dolor por una mujer. Las féminas no son sólo problemáticas y ya; llaman a los conflictos también. He declarado que ni yo soy perfecto. De ser al revés les asevero que ese perro se marcharía con la chica y me dejaría tirado. ¡Renunciar a un amigo por una mujer! No imaginé que fuera capaz. Era una de las ideas que me oponía ferviente y verán el motivo próximamente. Las mesas estaban ocupadas, tuvimos que acomodarnos en el piso recostados de la pared. Repasamos mis preguntas una a una, contraponiéndolas con los enunciados en el libro y mis respuestas en la evaluación.

—¡Fascinante Omi! Obtendrás un diez, no vayas a dudarlo. Estoy orgullosa —apostilló ella ensanchando su sonrisa, de esas que permiten entrever sus dientes.

—Falta que me corrija la ortografía, la Srta. K podría bajarme puntos —dije desconfiado.

—¡Ay no vengas con eso!, —rezongó malhumorada ante mi pesimismo, manoteando en el aire como queriendo alejar la mala vibra—. Tú practicaste ¿correcto? Lo habrás hecho bien. Te conozco, no lo habrás dejado en paz hasta que resultara perfecto —sonreí, aprobando su interpretación acerca de mí.

—Tienes razón. Saqué un diez y gracias a ti, no sabría como pagártelo —admití solemne. _Y lo hizo._ Ella sujetó mi barbilla entre sus dedos frágiles y la atrajo; mis labios se estamparon en su mejilla un segundo, provocando estragos en mi corazón y dilatando un ardor excitante en la dermis que tocaba. Tenía todas las palabras tupidas en la garganta. No supe qué hacer a continuación, si hablar o moverme ¡o qué demonios dar prioridad! ¿Cómo ella conseguía asombrarme? Hasta el sol de hoy es la única que ha podido hacer eso conmigo.

—Así se agradece, Omi, ¡y que no se te olvide de nuestra cita! —musitó—. Tienes que ver más Hollywood, ¿okey? —sugirió considerada. Si bien sonó como una orden indirecta.

—¡Ustedes dos no pueden sentarse allí! ¡Párense ahora! —interrumpió la voz del conserje. Ambos volteamos y nos pusimos de pie.

—Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención —intervine inclinando la cabeza—, con su permiso nos retiramos.

Planté la palma de la mano en los omóplatos de la chica y nos distanciamos. Lo sensato era evitarnos un conflicto trivial.

—¡Uy perdón! ¡No sabía que estaba prohibido para los estudiantes sentarse en el suelo de su escuela, si de chiripa autorizan que nos paremos sobre él! —bufó elocuente. En el tono que lo dijo sonaba graciosísimo, fue irresistible para mí reírme— poniéndonos serios, Omi. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Será mejor que me vaya y tú consueles a tu amigo, que no te vuelva loco por mí. Nos vemos.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Ella avanzó primero, besó mi mejilla y se largó. La seguí con la mirada al tiempo que pillé mi mano, infraganti, deslizarse en el lugar que rozó su boca. _Debí de parecer un idiota._ Qué vergüenza. Después no fue mejor. Tiny se pasó el resto de la jornada escolar aquejándose al estilo de una vieja que ex profeso no lo informé de Megan y, porque, siguiendo la línea de su tesis, estaba en un ángulo que para mí debió ser evidente. Me desentendí de su acusación, no apaleaba mayores investigaciones que su percepción ¿por qué tolerar su hostilidad? En casa papá se había ido a su trabajo, así que en suma el abuelo iba a residirse por aquel día al menos. Mi desafío con Meg era dentro de unas horas y no me hallaba alarmado, a lo mejor era una corazonada. Siempre he gozado ese poder de predecir lo que sucederá y me refiero al grado de afectación en mí. No estaría angustiado porque sí. Confinado en mi pieza apoyé una silla en mi puerta, y que estudiando, y sin dilación me puse a contar mis ganancias y a calcular cuentas en una libreta. Al ritmo que acrecía en dos semanas podría pagar completo el hospedaje. Fue ineluctable sonreír en tanto acariciaba con cariño el papel verde. ¡Oigan que de ambiciosos tenemos un poco! Admiré el dibujo de Cumo. _Muy pronto, Komodo, muy pronto nos encontraremos_ , decía _._ Y lo guardé debajo mi almohada, nunca nadie sospecha de los sitios obvios. A la sazón comencé a repasar en serio. Mis pensamientos de relance se desviaban a realidades lejanas, como a técnicas para vencer en el enfrentamiento de hoy (de niño antes que a caminar aprendí a trepar) y Megan. Nadie puede cambiar que soy un chico. Cuando oí algo estrellarse, similar a un vidrio quebrajarse. Me paré de golpe y salí.

—¡Abuelo! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Escuché que algo se rompió! ¿Estás bien?

Mi abuelo permanecía tieso y levantado con los brazos extendidos al frente, a sus pies yacía pequeñas fracciones de cerámica rosa regados por doquier y cúmulos de billetes y monedas revueltos. Él se inclinó a recogerlos, yo lo detuve.

—¡No te muevas de ahí! —Ordené—. Regreso en un momento.

Substraje del closet de mantenimiento una pala y escoba. Por último me llevé una caja de la encimera, sería más útil de alcancía que acumulando espacio carente de necesidad. Acopié todos los pedazos irregulares en la pala para botarlos en la papelera de un viaje. Conforme colocaba el dinero en el interior de la caja me fijé que era una cantidad garrafal.

—¡Guau, no sabía que eras rico, abuelo! ¿Planificando un viaje a las Bahamas? —bromeé.

—Casi acertaste —me siguió el juego—, es el dinero para tu universidad que tu padre y yo almacenábamos desde tu tierna infancia. Pues falta poco para el gran momento y decidimos tenerlo afuera.

 _Mi universidad, oh sí._ A mi pesar conseguí mantener firmemente controlada la expresión de mi rostro para volverme a mi abuelo. Avisté que sus manos temblaban y el mar de sus ojos estaba exhausto.

—¿Abuelo, estás bien? —inquirí un tanto nervioso.

—Lo estoy, hijo mío —contestó en un tono sosegado y agregándole una sonrisa leve—. No te inquietes por mí; no valgo ni la pena. Fue un resbalón que pudo sucederle a cualquiera. ¡Mira, acabo de enjuagarme con crema! Por favor continúa estudiando, nada en absoluto es más importante que salgas bien, y no te entretengas conmigo o de lo contrario estaré triste.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?, ¿te tomaste tus pastillas? Trabajas más de lo usual en la librería, te he dicho montones de veces que no debes forzarte: no es bueno para tu salud, ¿estoy en el deber de recordarte cuántos años tienes? ¡Tú eres el adulto! Aj, organicémonos, sube a tu cuarto y descansa que yo me voy a encargar y si quieres algo, llámame e iré en el acto. Retomaré mis estudios en cuanto termine.

Fung afianzó sus dedos en mi cabeza con cariño y besó mi frente.

—Eres un chico bueno, lo sé. No dudes nunca quien eres.

Fue un mensaje extraño, mas no estaba en la categoría de refutárselo ¿será porque se enteró de lo de Ernie o la conversación que tuvimos el día que fuimos al templo o lo decía porque me tomaba estas molestias? El crédito no era para tanto, es mi abuelo y forma parte de mis exigencias como nieto y hombre. Él subió las escaleras e ingresó en nuestra habitación de servicio. Terminé de ocuparme de ordenar y hacer la limpieza rápido. Deposité la caja en la mesa, asimismo si requería revisar el total no hubiera inconvenientes en buscarla. Soy muy semejante a mi abuelo, incluso más que mi padre, y en efecto, estaba adelantado a sus pasos y él a los míos en cierta medida. Él conoce como encerrar sus misterios. Como dije antes, no me es de extrañar que sospechara o supiera de mis actividades clandestinas. Esa noche fue pacífica y despejada; hubo una que otra tos seca provenir de la habitación adjunta, por lo demás en lo que cabe obedeció los planos regulares de una noche habitual. Me acerqué hasta el abuelo, minutos previos de salir, lo descubrí cuando un siseo soñoliento borbotaba de sus labios. Le deseé dulces sueños y me puse en marcha adonde esperaba mi adversario. Jugaba unos trucos con su patineta alrededor del único faro de la avenida en cuanto arribé. Estábamos solos y lo consideré conveniente, era una rivalidad, de nosotros y ya, que estaba pautada para terminarse en ese duelo. Meg esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y sesgó la cabeza en diagonal.

—¿Qué pasó Meg? ¿Por qué hoy no trajiste a tu embajada como sueles hacer?

—¿Y humillarte en público peor todavía? ¡No soy tan cruel! —suspiró a punto de ronronear.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no será por qué sabes que tu derrota es inevitable? —insistí.

—¡Ay por favor, hombre, en tus sueños tal vez! En realidad es al revés —nadie le puede restar su capacidad creativa en respuestas. Meg caminó instalándose a mi lado, delante de la construcción—. ¡Abstengámonos de tonterías! ¿Estás listo?

—Yo nací listo. Cuando tú quieras empezaremos —afirmé con determinación.

El chico rió apagadamente moviendo la cabeza, pero no quiso comunicarme lo que pensaba al respecto; pasó la pierna por arriba de la valla que circundaba la obra y se metió debajo de la estructura de metal, lanzándose a escalar, manteniendo las estrechas vigas abajo de él y avanzando. La superficie era pantanosa y húmeda, suerte que no era una carrera por tierra. Lo seguí a la velocidad de una bala. A medida que conquistábamos altura atisbé como los jadeos huían de su pecho, que salían de lo más hondo de su corazón y le hacían temblar las carnes, ya por el agotamiento, ya por lo alto, ya por la precaución de conservar el equilibrio. Me deslicé por una de las vigas y lo rebasé. Los oídos se me taparon y un ardor entumece mis piernas, quizá el frío, aun así proseguí con el plan.

—¿No sigues? —grité.

—¿Quién dice que no? Te estoy dando ventaja, aprovéchala que no se me da muy bien esto de ser generoso —respondió sin resuello.

—¡Ja, cómo digas! Te veré en la meta —me burlé risueño, volviéndome momentáneamente hacia él

Y por fortuna: cuando intentó encajar en el espacio entre el fondo y los travesaños, su pie no consiguió en qué trincarse y por poco se despeñaba al vacío, sino fuera porque descendí de un salto y eché mano a su muñeca de molde; cuasi no me arrastraba su peso (tan delgado que parecía), me obligó a flexionar las rodillas; duró suspendido unos minutos al borde del peligro; unido a mi mano sin otra cosa. Díganme que hubiera sido de él de no estar yo aquí, a mansalva como esa tablilla floja que se hundía más y más. Ambos estábamos poseídos del terror lo suficiente para contenernos de gritar o proferir alivio. Meg me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, no es para un asunto de menos puesto que su vida dependía de mí, tal era que él no se atrevía a voltear qué tantos metros de distancia había. Deduzco que mi expresión por entonces no desnudaba un ánimo más confortador. En vista que era inútil decirle que no se zafara, jalé arriba y sujeté el cuello de su chaqueta, por ser aquello primero que saltó mi atención, luego de la axila y me impulsé atrás. En el proceso una corriente de aire debilitó mis piernas y se desmoronó encima de mí, aplastándome. Del impacto Meg cerró sus puños contra mi camisa. Torcí el rostro y gruñí. Todo mi cuerpo latía al ritmo de mi corazón. _Muy extraño_. Aunque claro no era el plazo de sondear situaciones lógicas o formular preguntas. A final de cuentas él se apartó brusco, en vano consiguió incorporarse: se estrelló devuelta al concreto. Me incliné en vanguardia, enfurruñé mí frente al sentir un agudo pinchazo en el hombro. Volví a mirar: Meg se tumbó bocarriba, con la pierna estirada, y se recostó de una columna.

—Desde ahora: no más duelos extremos —enuncié desvalido—. ¿Lo acordamos en un empate?

—Por mí está bien, el resultado de esta contienda es lo que menos importa. Nos mataremos de prolongar esto: que sea un empate.

Indeliberadamente tomamos un breve descanso que consistió, en esencia, tragar bocanadas ingentes de aire fresco y recobrarnos del susto que cogimos. El panorama era espectacular: las luces parpadeantes de los edificios, el tráfico circular, la extravagancia de neón azul que señalaba la entrada de Jugueterías Tony y el vapor de las compañías plagándose. Cuanta libertad se respiraba allí.

—Sabes, llegué a pensar que ibas a dejarme caer. Creí que me tenías tirria —repuso Meg de improviso.

—Yo también… —admití en un cuchicheo. Me sorprendí, más que mi propia revelación, el hecho de decírselo.

—¿Por qué? —indagó Meg destilando en su tono curiosidad. Parpadeé, planificando como resumir el estrés que padecí durante estas semanas.

—Porque no te odio, ni soy ni quiero ser despreciable. Sería irónico que acabara convertido en aquello que más odio en esta vida. Conozco muy bien quién soy y eso abarca que seas la única persona en el mundo que oiga decir de mí que soy el más embaucador, embustero, descarado y truhan con quien te toparás en tu existencia, el precio que incurre investir una inteligencia superior y no hace falta agregar que en modestia escatimo. Puedes engañar a tu familia, tus amigos y todos —y novia de paso— y acostarte con la conciencia relajada para afrontar el día siguiente, por el verdadero goce de hacerlo. Un psicópata en potencia. En un principio me caíste mal, que no es odio, y confieso que sí quería desmenuzarte en trocitos para restituir la afrenta a mi persona. Me sentí estafado ese día que nos conocimos, pensé que a propósito te habías burlado de mí al permitirte marchar y posteriormente ese ataque por la espalda, bueno estuviste involucrado, es redundante que lo reseñe. Mi opinión ha ido mejorando en estos duelos y era porque me reencontraba conmigo mismo a través de ti: tu frescura, tu altanería, tu confianza excesiva, tu ingenio. Disculpa, seguro estoy cometiendo un error juzgándote así y no lo eres de hecho, al menos con los demás. Consiguientemente comprenderás que no había lógica, como te dije de haber estado en tu lugar habría actuado de la misma manera, este duelo era por fines de entretenimiento sin más.

—¡Vaya! No eres tan violento como pensaba que eras —resopló al contado que terminé de explicar—. Tampoco tienes que aplicarte el látigo tan duro: la mayoría no tiene la osadía de condecorarse con el título del mayor mentiroso en la faz de la tierra y enorgullecerse y a la vez lamentarse por ello —instó Meg, ¿de cuándo acá empezó a dictarme órdenes? Hizo una pausa y dijo a la ligera—: aprovechando que estamos en este ambiente de reconciliación voy a decir que eres ágil cuando se trata de desplazarte y tiras buenos golpes, de esta suerte estaremos a mano para que no te sientas avergonzado.

—Tú igual —asentí. No sabía por qué me sugirió la impresión que guardaba algo más. Meg se tomó su tiempo antes de una segunda intervención.

—"Ni soy ni quiero ser despreciable", me suena a una cosa similar que me dijiste cuando te emborrachaste en aquel duelo, ¿se relaciona con las peleas?

Supe adonde quería llegar e inferí que no pararía de marearme en rodeos hasta que hablara por fin. De ingenuo creí que podía ser capaz de palpar su evidente entusiasmo por la idea de desentrañar su incógnita existencial, ¿es posible que los sentimientos se tornen tangibles?

—Nunca te rindes, ¿eh Meg? Supongo que te lo puedo contar —suspiré. Por supuesto que se me pasó por la cabeza la viabilidad que el tal Meg fuera un espía de mi hermano enviado para averiguar mis intenciones en su mundo, sólo que en seguida de evaluar su "desarrollo" en estos duelos lo suprimí. Es un chico que anda en busca de pleitos de ligas mayores, bien que por si acaso cuidé lo que iba a salir de mi boca— estoy cazando la pista de descubrir el paradero de la única persona en el mundo que sabe lo que aconteció el día en que mi madre falleció. Se supone que fue un accidente de tránsito, un trágico error que no pudo evitarse; es lo que anunciaron los medios, la policía y la autopsia, y el asunto zanjó allí, no obstante, eso no puede explicar porqué mi hermano abandonó la casa, ni el sinnúmero de baches que entretejen esta terrible historia como su cuerpo calcinado, ¿por qué todavía hay cosas que ni mi padre ni yo podemos dar solución? Porque están enlutadas por la ignorancia, por eso. ¿Qué es lo que se oculta? Tenía unos siete años, no lo entendía y cuando mi familia decidió que debía de saber, en vez de apaciguarlas sembró el número de interrogativas. ¿Debió ser o alguien impulsó a que fuera? No me interesa pelear o participar en carreras clandestinas, ni la mitad de cosas que he hecho, mi objetivo es uno: hacerme visible aun si signifique que haya sacrificios en el camino. Ahora lo sabes.

Nos sumergimos en lo profundo del silencio, hubieron unos minutos que nadie tuvo ganas de hablar, conduje las rodillas a la altura de mi pecho abrazándome a ellas. El aire quieto lo rompió él al carcajear como un histérico, mis ojos convergieron con los suyos y curvé mis labios en una mueca de desaprobación.

—¿A qué viene lo divertido?

—¡Perdón! ¡Ay perdón! No es nada contra ti, apuéstalo —tosió, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas para retraerse. Enserió las facciones y aclaró con toda la seriedad del mundo—. No bastó que te embriagaras en alcohol ni doblegando tu ego ni seduciendo tu arrogancia para que me lo dijeras, fue con un acto sencillo. Eres un tipo sencillo, ¡ojo, es un cumplido! Veo que tenías razón: sí que sabes engañar, empero, es porque eres una cajita de sorpresas. Yendo en sí al problema, estás en el derecho de saberlo. Forma parte de ti.

Ora la compasión impregnaba su voz en tanto lo manifestaba se arrastró hacia mí agarrando mi brazo, ¿inspirarme fuerza?, por más de un minuto. Mis ojos tuvieron que relampaguear con súbita fuerza, me soltó apenas. Los dos nos volvimos al cielo. Fracasé concentrándome.

—Vente, regresemos a tierra. No te mortifiques que si te caes te llevaré cargando.

Me arrojó toda la gravedad de su torva faz. Con mucha dificultad y lentitud se irguió. No me sentía de humor para someterlo a una discusión y las mandadas al infierno. Sobra que me repitan vicisitudes que estoy consciente y que me irrita, ni que fuera un niño que las reivindicara cada corto lapso. Saben, lo decía en serio. He cargado al abuelo y a tipos que pesan el doble que yo, y mi espalda está intacta. No, no, mejor olvídenlo, se los dije para aquietarlos. No fue verdad. Aprendan a leer bajo su propio riesgo. Él lo planteó y yo accedí, hora de asumir las implicaciones a bordo. Oigan, traer a mi memoria estos pasajes me ponen a reflexionar y alardear de mi generosidad, lo segundo es que pese que estaba en desconocimiento de que Meg y Megan son una persona decidí ayudarla (con más razón lo hubiera hecho si supiera, rebasando el hecho de que ambos asistíamos al mismo colegio y nos tratábamos) y lo primero ese _autoexamen_ personal improvisado.

¡Diablos! Megan se merecía alguien mejor que yo y con todo lo que soy, ¡y que ella sabía!... no sé si debería nombrarlo clemencia o fortuna. Las desdichas que vivió por mí: ese esguince o esa oportunidad que se emborrachó _y armó ese espectáculo_ , por ejemplo. Nadie la obligó, pero indirectamente soy el culpable. ¡Maldición, Megan, ¿por qué no se me da otra cosa que regarla contigo?! Coño a la madre... ¡una cosa más! Antes de pasar a gimotear esas tonterías comunes de compunción, quisiera poner en claro que en este momento desistir de Megan sería escribir un punto final; como si echara por la borda esos felices y preciosos instantes que vivimos juntos; como si nada de eso hubiera valido la pena. Y es la entera idea opuesta y porque no lo deseo. La amo de veras y esta no es una de mis mentiras ni mis ardides, el problema es que al mentir bastante y tratando de que ni una ni la otra choquen pierdes las bridas...

—¡Young! Tienes una visita —exclama el oficial.

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y de quién si se puede saber?! —inquiero con mordaces palabras.

—¡Spicer!

Abro los ojos, sorprendido e ilusionado. Todo en conjunto.

—¡¿Megan Spicer?!

—Cerca, ¡Jack Spicer!

Arrugo la nariz y pongo los ojos en blanco. Ruedo fuera de la litera, impelo a contrapelo los pies a trasladarme hasta las fronteras de mi celda. Despacio encierro mis dedos alrededor de un barrote, luego la otra mano copia los movimientos de su compañera con el barrote de al lado. Él se cruza los brazos y no despega los labios, sus ojos negros y saltones me recorren con expresión reflexiva. Con obstinación objeto rotundo a hablar y para insuflarle irritación en el pecho: lo imito. Era increíble que conservara esa facha de vagabundo hasta al presente. El policía nos advierte que no podemos exceder los diez minutos de visita y de incumplirlos seremos interrumpidos. Si supiera que ni anhelo el primero.

—Años y años (sé que fueron siete, pero a mí me parecieron eternos), delirando en sueños con que aconteciera pronto este insigne día en que te observara pagar y gemir amargamente cuando me enviaste a la cárcel, cuando te cruzaste conmigo. Creí que me sentiría consolado, vengado y resulta que me conmueve el alma, no soy feliz, por un lado tú porque el hermoso porvenir, incluida la juventud, que te deparaba te ha sido arrebatada con injusticia y por el extremo adyacente, ser testigo de la desgracia que consume a mi princesita —cierra los ojos y respira melancólico, esforzándose en digerirlo. Después los abre—. Estoy al corriente de que no quieres verme y me guardas rencor, nuestro ulterior encuentro terminó más que mal, no lo he olvidado, pero he decidido perdonarte.

—¿Tú? ¿Decidiste perdonarme? —escupo incrédulo ante tanta insolencia. Mas que Jack no entendió el sarcasmo implícito o no buscaba atorarse allí.

—Sí, te lo dije —dice cortante—. En fin, en estos diez minutos, o que sean ocho, pretendo ayudarte a recrear los hechos que sucedieron durante el incidente con la intención de hallar una pista que sea útil para sacarte de este lío y créeme, antes que te pongas cómico, que no estás en condiciones para discutir y que vas a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible.

—¡¿De verdad, Jack?! ¿Vas a sacarme? Pues me parece que... —lo halo de la gabardina de un tirón, estampando su cara contra los barrotes. La tela se le clava en el cuello, rozándole la piel y tiñéndosela de rojo— ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO SI PIENSAS QUE CONFIARÉ EN TI OTRA VEZ! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ POR TI, MISERABLE PERRO MALDITO!

—¡No, no, Omi, no! ¡Eso codicia Chase que creas: no soy tu enemigo, pero a él le conviene que lo pienses así! —Sopla con la voz ahogada— ¡recapacitemos por favor, ¿eh?! Óyeme y cuando concluya si te apetece golpéame ¡esto es importante! ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día que nos distanciamos? Me he puesto a pensarlo de cerca y descubrí que tenías razón, Omi, Chase sí envió a un espía para vigilarte. En lo único que te equivocaste fue en colegir quien era, ¡míralo desde este punto de vista: ¿por qué justo peleamos cuando estábamos a casi nada de resolver el misterio que envolvía a tu madre?! ¡Éramos el dúo maravilla! ¡Los tiempos encajan! ¡Y ese espía, quien sabía de nuestros progresos, colocó esa nota diabólica en mis pertenencias para que pensaras que la robé y unas cuantas semanas subsecuentes tú estás aquí!

El ceño se me crispa. Me costaba admitirlo, sin embargo, su teoría tenía sentido. Lo empujo por la rabia y me doy la vuelta con violencia. ¿Qué podía perder? Estoy en el infierno.

—Gracias —tose Jack—. Dejémosle así, en otra visita lo discutiremos. Mi prima, es decir, Megan querría que me escucharas. ¡Concéntrate en esto hoy! Dime, es difícil lo que te voy a pedir, nomás te ruego que procures recordar cada detalle así sea insignificante ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga, Spicer?! —Rezongo impaciente—. Tú lo sabes, ¡todos en esta ciudad lo saben: salió en las noticias! Quedé por reunirme con Tiny a las siete en punto de la noche en el vertedero, el plan era tirarnos unos palos y apalear unos autos usados. Me pareció que fuera buena idea para desahogarme, estaba reñido con Megan que imaginé que una noche masculina era la solución perfecta. De la manera más casual que puedes concebir lo vi caminar, yo desaceleré porque no quería cruzarme de frente y me limité a esperar que se fuera cuando un sujeto de negro tropezó conmigo y siguió de largo: en su dirección. Fue inconfundible percibir el destello de la navaja, tampoco requiere ser un gran detective para adivinar que iba ocurrir y lo ataqué. Lo odiaba, pero no era razón para pedir su muerte. ¡Ni siquiera lo rasguñó porque no le di tiempo: lo desarmé y derribé! Le ordené que corriera a su casa y pasara lo que pasara no volteara porque podría ser una trampa. Me obedeció, eso creo. Y yo perseguí al maleante hacia el sur, aunque se había ido y entonces fui al vertedero. Tiny no vino nunca por lo que decidí largarme y eso es todo. Me enteré de su muerte como los demás.

—¿Y ya? ¡Digo, no es que dude de ti, es que parece tan sencillo! Tu lugar no es aquí, Omi, y me baso en que deberías estar en Roma siendo canonizado por el papa, ¡salvar al cabrón que se besuqueó con tu novia es de grandes y maduros hombres! — _tú sabrás de eso mejor que nadie, Jackie._ El ex presidario descansó el dorso de la mano en su barbilla con gesto pensativo—. Tu amigo Tiny te invita y no aparece en su reunión de hombres, quítale eso y es una terrible coincidencia todo esto.

—Sí, considero raro que Tiny actuara fraternal cuando peleé con Megan sin decir agua va. Con respecto a mi relación él siempre se mostraba muy impasible, no lo oíste decir cuando señaló que incluso mi problema con Megan se solventaría en un tris. Acabo de recordar. Él estaba al tanto pues que estaba allí cuando ocurrió aquel escándalo en la cafetería, lo habría matado a porrazos sino intermediase en ese santiamén... —Jack sube la mirada, una mirada llena de implicaciones. Retrocedo— ¡aguarda, Jack, no querrás insinuar que Tiny, mi mejor amigo de la niñez, preparó esta trampa para condenarme al encierro total! ¡Que Tiny tuvo la sangre fría para coger un tubo y herir de muerte a una persona, desmembrarla y acusarme!

 _Lo que no sería una teoría inadmisible después de todo,_ concede una voz acreciente en mi interior. Él no es que era un novato en aquello de mutilar, su pasatiempo era mutilar sandías y tampoco es un tonto. ¡¿Por qué habría de prestarse para algo tan inhumano?!

—¡Oye, que no he dicho nada! Tú lo sugeriste y no te ofendas, es buena teoría —ceja Jack, elevando los brazos—. Si bien si exiges un motivo, ¿él no era codicioso? Y si te ayuda, esto no lo pudo planear solo, Chase le habrá dado la estrategia (y el dinero) y él, eh, desempeñó el trabajo sucio.

—¡DOS MINUTOS! —vocifera el guardia custodio.

—Bien, bien, es una teoría: Tiny es el auténtico autor del crimen. Hay que comprobarla, ir a la escena del crimen y encontrar algo perteneciente a él, ¡y oh, ¿cuál es su domicilio?! No es un veterano, habrá cometido errores y te apuesto que fue descuidado como para quedarse el arma homicida.

—Pregúntale a Megan, el peo es solo conmigo. Tú eres su primo y no te negará la respuesta —no podía mandar al hombre que intentó violar y calcinar a mi niñera y a su novio con mi padre. Jermaine menos, ése me detesta y no estará interesado en ayudarme. Mi libertad, mi vida, dependía de Megan por ironías del destino.

—Okey, preguntar a Megan. Iré a visitarla.

—¡Espera! —Lo freno—. ¿Megan no te habrá dicho...?

—¡Aj, qué cabeza la mía! Y pacté que era lo primero que te enseñaría para que me creyeras, lo que ocurre es que había organizado bien mi chuleta, pero plantar mis pies aquí de nuevo me pone de los nervios...

Saca del bolsillo de su gabardina una cadena oxidada y me la zumba rápido, cerciorándose que ni los guardias ni las cámaras nos apuntaban. La admiro y rememoro a renglón seguido, me apresuro a colocarla junto al alhaja con la forma de llave que atesoraba vehemente. Para los ignorantes esto no desvelaba un significado en especial; para nosotros el contenido es todo para saciar la sed de mis súplicas. Sonrío medianamente.

—"Mi generosidad es tan ilimitada como el mar, mi amor tan profundo; cuanto más te doy, más tengo, pues ambos son infinitos".

—¿Qué, eso no es un verso shakesperiano? —indaga Jack, confundido y frotándose la nuca al ritmo que lo hubiese picado un mosquito—. Omi, por favor, que ya no me queda tiempo: no la cagues. No intentes fugarte, "sacúdete esa carga" (y me refiero a que te muestres igual de inofensivo que un bebé para que no te den la guerra) y traba amistades, ¡o finge! ¡Podrás hacerlo: eres un gran estafador, que para nosotros es ventaja!

—¡Andando amigo, el tiempo de visita finalizó! —anuncia el oficial de policía, apoyando su mano robusta en el hombro de éste.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me voy por mi cuenta. ¡Pero no tiene que tocarme, lo detesto!

* * *

 **N/A: ¡ESTOY VIVA, HE VUELTO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Rápidamente les cuento mi bitácora. Actualicé porque estoy en unas cortas vacaciones, digo cortas pues que no he culminado el semestre y si no fuera porque la universidad se toma Agosto como mes de descanso olvídense que estaría aquí con ustedes el día de hoy. De veras hice lo inhumanamente posible por escribir, adaptarme al horario que elaboré porque como les dije también quiero descansar (es un derecho), pero no pude: mi ritmo en la universidad es bastante ortodoxa y en unas clases me mandan miles de cosas, y menos tuve tiempo cuando la última semana tenía un examen y un trabajo. De hecho tengo cuestionarios para varias pruebas que me aplicarán apenas vuelva en septiembre y un trabajo pendiente que hacer durante estas vacaciones, por lo que para el día y la tarde atiendo mis responsabilidades y en las noches me siento a escribir (que era como lo quería en un inicio). Es un poco contradictorio, los profesores nos impusieron "tarea" y a descansar al mismo tiempo. Por tanto, sólo les puedo garantizar que en agosto y un poco de septiembre la historia actualice, ¡ojo! Quizá no en los miércoles sino en los jueves para que me dé chance de corregir y subir los capítulos. Créanme que la cosa no está fácil. Y disculpen si me torne muy filosófica, si hablo de los griegos, de Homero, de que si es y no es a la vez, pero tengo encasquillada en la cabeza todo lo aprendido que acabaré por convertirme en un bardo o un rapsoda. Fin de mi bitácora.**

 **Y para que no digan que yo no los consiento les traigo un capítulo de infarto. Aunque en el término de la realidad fue pura coincidencia, es decir, no fue intencional porque estaba planeado para que fuera así: por fin tenemos nombre y apellido del verdadero asesino, bueno, corrijo, un posible sospechoso. Tiny, ¿lo esperaban? Y una descripción detallada y precisa del crimen como tal —¡uf, golpeado y desmembrado!—, ¡hasta Jack y Omi nos dieron pistas! Díganme nombres, ¿quién es el occiso? ¿Tiny es el asesino o sospechan de alguien más, se les ocurre un motivo? ¿Quién es el espía? ¿Qué les dice Jack, será una trampa o en verdad lo quiere ayudar? El título del episodio alude a esta conversación: vi y no vi, vuelvo a ver y descubro. Imagino si se estaban aburriendo se despertaron.**

 **Ya conocen lo que pasó en el paseo de Willow y Omi, perdonen que no diera todos los detalles. Para nosotros no era tan relevante las conversaciones en la cita. Y bien, ¿cuál fue su parte favorita con Megan? ¿El duelo o el golpe contra Tiny y posterior salida con Omi? ¡Fue genial! No quise ahondar mucho después que Megan se lastimara el tobillo, no quería que se pareciera a una escena de Quiero ser escritora y no era relevante para nosotros. Para Omi y Megan sí. Enternecedora la escena de Omi y su abuelo Fung. Una de las cosas que me gustaron de este capítulo fue la contraposición discorde de los rasgos de Omi: mentiroso, tramposo y presuntuoso frente lo generoso, tierno y el respeto a las reglas. Omi tiene trazado sus límites, no es una taza de azúcar ni una taza de sal. Un poco extraño, pero así es. Sin más que añadir, me despido. ¡Que pasen un fin de semana genial, que descansen los que tienen que descansar y éxitos lo que deben trabajar, no olviden que sus comentarios son bienvenidos y bien apreciados! ¡Nos vemos malvaviscos asados! ¡Cuídense, se les quiere bien y se les quiere siempre!**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que estés bien, me alegro que te haya gustado la broma contra Laura. Sí, aunque yo decía lo de Jack por los lectores. Omi no es el único que desconfía de Jack. Quise decir con Contrarreloj que estaba satisfecha con el final. Sí, ya había dicho las edades de Kim y Raimundo en Quiero ser escritora y han pasado siete años desde entonces, me gusta precisar una edad a mis personajes, bien que es un poco arriesgado. Difícil es poco o es casi nada para describir esta situación, trágica sí sería una definición cercana y dentro del páramo de lo aceptable. La Noche de los Lápices se queda corta en comparación con el día a día en Venezuela, pareciera que a cada paso esta humanidad se va poniendo peor y más despiadada que antes quiero decir. Nótese la ironía: cuándo deberíamos aprender para evitarse.**

 **Triste es sufrir un colapso nervioso por temor a que la inseguridad no te mate a ti o a los que quieres cada vez que hay una salida (de día porque de noche no regresas) si es que antes la falta de alimentos y medicamentos no lo ha hecho ¿cómo es posible morirse de hambre en el siglo XXI o cómo es posible morirse porque no haya insumos en el siglo XXI o cómo es posible morir luchando por conseguir una de éstas como animales?, triste es ver la comunidades de hombres convertirse en bestias al tomar justicia por propias manos en los linchamientos, triste es ver que no existe libertad de expresión, triste es ver la cantidad de estudiantes que asesinan, humillan, torturan y violan a sangre fría (y no detrás de una reja precisamente como se muestra en La Noche de los Lápices) y arrestan, triste es ver que hay personas tanto en los altos mandos como en los que no que no reconocen esta tragedia, triste es vivir toda tu vida y no conocer otra cosa que este tormento. Esas son varias cosas muy tristes. Tomaré la palabra de Carlos Fraga, con lo que me dices sobre hechos tristes y felices: la vida o la historia de un país, no es buena ni mala, si la midiéramos por felicidad y tristeza no cesarían nunca los hechos tristes, es lo que es y dura.**

 **¿Yo dije que a mí me gustaba escuchar los relatos de profesores y mis padres? No creo, a mí no me dan ganas de llorar, me da impotencia. No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero sí el presente y da rabia que no se haga nada. No te culpes por decir eso, a todos se nos escapan ni te disculpes por eso, si yo soy la que debe de disculparse por torturarte a esta hora leyendo un capítulo de esta aburrida novela. Sin más nada que decir me despido, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Disfruta de una grandiosa e inolvidable semana, también cuídate! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. ¿Y cuál es tu color favorito?

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **15º**

 **¿Y cuál es tu color favorito?**

El jueves en la tarde, terminada la escuela, me dirigí al estacionamiento en la residencia de Raimundo para asistirle a él y a su amigo Clay con el mantenimiento de su hermoso auto por dos razones: tal vez aquella sería la última vez que hablaría con él tranquilamente, digo antes de convertirse en el típico esposo reservado —ja, no, ni yo mismo puedo tragarme esa mentira. Con lo satírico que es, a no ser que una piedra se estrellara contra su cabeza o fuera diagnosticado con trastorno de personalidad disociativo, no cambiaría—, aparte de que había transcurrido un largo tiempo que no charlábamos de hombre a hombre y porque podía hablar sin entrecortar o balbucear. En un día tendría la cita con Megan y pensaba que no estaría demás pedir un consejo a los expertos (son adultos y admito que saben más de mujeres que yo pues que han salido varias veces) sobre chicas problemáticas, no siempre se me presentaría la oportunidad de reunir en una sola habitación a Raimundo y Clay, son como las dos caras de una moneda, mientras que por un lado Raimundo es un rompecorazones; por el otro Clay es un caballero cursi, así que de ambos podría darme a mí mismo una respuesta intermedia. No me creía capaz de sacar el tema con mis amigos y menos revelar el nombre de mi cita; apenas tocamos el asunto de mujeres, aunque suponía que habían tenido más que yo y con mi padre o mi abuelo, bien, si la vergüenza no me dominaba primero que el titubeo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado que uno de ellos salió con una mujer?...

Raimundo tendió la lona de plástico, dejó al lado su caja de herramientas y se embutió debajo del auto poniéndose manos a la obra. A menudo turnándose con Clay. Yo era el pequeño saltamontes en ejercicio, de coches yo sabía un poco menos que de motos (obvio, conduzco una Harley, no un Pontiac), pero afirmaba que algún día mi mente maduraría y mis gustos cambiarían y desearía ir hasta el trabajo en un sofisticado auto, ¿se imaginan a un abogado yendo a su bufete en moto? Por tanto, disfrutaba aprendiendo en la medida de lo posible de ellos. El tema que mayor acaparó la conversación fue Raimundo y su despedida de soltero y su pronta boda, que se extendió en un espacio de seis minutos y eso con decirlo es demasiado, el resto giró en torno a la mecánica y algunos comentarios de Keiko, la novia de Clay. Al sentir que me estaban excluyendo comenzaron a preguntar sobre lo usual: los estudios y la universidad, gracias al cielo no abordaron más de los que les dije. Quizá sus mentes estaban más frescas que la de mi abuelo y no son tan cotorras como las mujeres para comprender la presión que envuelve este asunto. En ese instante que poseía sus atenciones concentradas en mí, y recientemente, era perfecto para aprovechar en expresar mi petición.

—¡Clay, ¿podrías pasarme eso?! —Señaló Raimundo una pieza, aún bajo el auto— que estás cerca.

—Seguro, amigo. Ten.

—Gracias.

—Eh... —empecé a decir conforme las palabras se formaban dentro de mi cabeza según las iba pensando. Froté mi nuca y enfoqué mis ojos al suelo— chicos: ¿qué consejos pudieran darle a un chico que está a punto de afrontar una cita con una muchacha, digamos, fuera de lo ordinario? —los viejos, ni siquiera ellos, no pueden captar a que me refería si decía solo: "loquísima", que es como le digo con cariño.

—¿Tu primera cita, eh? ¡Felicidades! —Me sonrió Clay, y parecía afirmarlo de corazón—. La primera cita jamás se olvida.

—¿Una muchacha fuera de lo común? —Repitió Raimundo deslizándose fuera del coche para fijarse en mi expresión, se sujetó del cable de suspensión—. ¿Por casualidad esta muchacha es la niñita en shorts que te seguía a todas partes montada en su patineta? ¡Diablos, incluso hoy siento su apretón de manos!

—Sí —reí a flor de agua, sin saber cómo lo hice con exactitud—, aunque hoy no es tan niña. Y primera cita es nada más con ella, ya he salido con otras chicas —mentí apremiante, ese "otras chicas" debía reducirse a singular porque mi primera cita fue con Willow, ¡y vaya cita! Presiento que se me van a desgarrar las mejillas de forzar tanto los músculos por sonreír.

—Claro, tú sabrás mejor que nosotros dos cuán no tan niña es —asintió con doble intención Raimundo halándose devuelta debajo el auto. Me había olvidado de su morbosidad al respecto, sin embargo, era tarde para borrar la pregunta.

—No lo molestes, Rai —reprochó con suavidad su amigo.

—¡Pero si no lo estoy molestando, Clay! Debiste verle la cara u oírlo, mínimo, cuando le expliqué, siendo niño, que iba a llegar un día en que su visión sobre las chicas trocaría y las chicas asquerosas serían chicas asquerosamente guapas. Enhorabuena, ya hacía tiempo que sucediera. Ni yo divisé cuando creciste; lo cierto es que tu voz no es ronca como solía ser, ahora está más grave... y a todas estas, Omi, ¿quién rompió el hielo?, ¿fuiste tú o ella? Por favor con sinceridad. Mira que te conozco bien, granujilla.

—Ella, obvio, las chicas forman filas para pedir que sea su cita —contesté, mitad verdad y mitad mentira. Raimundo adivinaría qué parte era cierta, en cuento Clay no hay razón para espichar su burbuja. La imagen que representas es importante.

—¡Lo sabía! Mi bolsillo acaba de engordar, ¡no aguanto para contárselo a Kim! —exclamó contentísimo.

—Bueno ya, mira, esto es lo que tienes que aprender… —interrumpió Clay— las mujeres odian la impuntualidad, se sentirán más cómodas que su cita llegue antes para recogerlas y cuida tu higiene y lo que lleves puesto: que no sea acartonado ni desarrapado, le dan mucha importancia a las apariencias. No fanfarronees, si hay algo que las chicas no soportan es a un pesado y tampoco esperes hasta el último minuto para ponerte protector, trátala como la dama que se merece.

—Ja, ja ¿son los consejos que te dices a ti mismo por cada vez que sales con Keiko? Pues te han dado resultado, fíjate que con lo exigente que es... —rió Raimundo, juguetón. Salió de debajo del coche y se limpió la grasa en los pantalones.

Que fuese otra persona quien lo hubiera dicho u otro oyente no tendría la misma intención, Raimundo siempre ha sido atrevido y no lo detiene ningún filtro a la hora de dejar en claro su opinión y Clay era el único (con omisión de su novia) que pudiera entender y vacilárselas. Ambos se complementan y su amistad rara vez tiene sus altibajos. Pensándolo bien, Megan es otra persona que no sabe pensar antes de hablar, o no le importa como Raimundo, claro que yo encuentro divertidas (y adorables) sus ocurrencias. Poniéndome serio, los consejos de mi amigo son útiles a excepción de que no podía imaginármelos con Megan: nunca era puntual y el orden no es una de sus virtudes. Obvio, que los evaluara en los demás era diferente.

—Sí, me ha ido bien hasta ahora —accedió dándole la razón.

—Omi, nada dice más en una cita que la confianza que proyectas y siendo tal cual eres —siguió Raimundo— prepara tus temas de conversación y lo que vayas a hablar, evita las cosas que causen incomodidad, pero no monopolices, si bien, yo que tú no me preocuparía mucho puesto que a la mayoría de las chicas le gusta embarcarse en su historia ¿si me explico? Les gusta sentirse que son escuchadas y ahí que abordes, demuestras que le interesas y te sirve para hablar de ti. Los cumplidos funcionan, no a la trágala debes mentir, hazle saber lo que te fascina de ella para dejarla encantada y detalla su actitud corporal para darte una idea que tanto puedes avanzar, de un momento a otro habrás rodeado sus hombros con tu brazo...

—¡¿Rodearla con mi brazo?! ¡Oye, oye, no quiero, ni nadie dijo que había que llegar a ese extremo! —gemí.

—Y otra cosa: planea algo interesante, para que tu velada sea exitosa no hay existe mejor que llenarla de acontecimientos y eso es ir a varios lugares, de manera que si te cancela una dispones otras opciones. Déjale saber lo que planeas y guárdate lo bueno para el final —me cortó Raimundo, ignorando olímpicamente mi énfasis.

—Es una de las ventajas-desventajas de las citas: eres quien maneja todo —agregó Clay.

—Pero vale la pena —corroboró Raimundo, me dio un codazo en un aspaviento pícaro— y te enterarás en la despedida, si todo fluye a pedir de boca viene el beso de despedida y saltas...

—Raimundo, te recuerdo que es un muchacho. No lo contamines con esas ideítas tuyas —Clay puso los ojos en blanco dirigiéndose al periodista. Aparentemente, Raimundo se tomó en serio la indirecta de su amigo. Mi mente trabajaba aisladamente, pues se estancó en algo que habían mencionado.

—Planea... maneja todo... llegar antes... —enumeré cuando mi bombilla interna encendió—: ¡maldición, es verdad! ¡Y la moto está con Jer! Tengo que recuperarla o sino no podré, ¡me voy! ¡Gracias por sus consejos, los tomaré muy en cuenta! ¡Volveré a visitarlos pronto!

Cogí el asa de mi mochila y me precipité corriendo a la puerta. Llegué a la parada del bus y aguardé para que me recogiera, así comparecería más rápido y a tiempo. Después atravesé a gran velocidad las calles de la ciudad oscurecidas por el crepúsculo. En el fondo anhelaba toparme sólo con Jermaine para ir al grano y salir de aquello con presteza, pensando que en razón como han avanzado las cosas entre ambos se comportaba extrañamente y era posible que el motivo fuera sus padres, no estaba de humor para retrasos. Al igual que yo Jermaine vivía en una casa, pese de ubicarse en la urbanización que Tiny a unas calles de diferencia. Pintoresca, ventanas angostas, compacta, pequeña, de bloques y pintada de un color blanco mate. A zancas largas caminé hasta la entrada y toqué el timbre. Desde la ventana debieron avistarme porque abrieron de inmediato. Fue la madre de Jermaine. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. _¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? Cuando no quieres que ocurra, ocurre._

—Buenas tardes, señora Marsden. ¿Cómo está? —saludé cortés, inclinándome.

—Hola, Omi. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —repuso, la sonrisa que esbozó delineó unas arrugas en el contorno de sus labios. O sabía cómo controlarse o le agradó— Jermaine salió y quizá tarde en regresar, lo siento, ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?

—¿No está? ¡Qué raro! Habíamos quedado que a esta hora pasaría para recoger la moto, es que yo tenía un compromiso importante para mañana y me urgía un medio de transporte, yo se lo dije... ah, bueno, ¡lo tuvo que haber olvidado! —mentí, tiñéndole un matiz inocente a mí voz. No presupongan que me perdí el juicio; es parte del plan que recién maquiné— ¿divirtiéndose con las primas en un tour por la ciudad? Supongo, eso lo compensaría todo, sabemos que la familia ocupará el primer orden, ¿está de acuerdo? —reí con complicidad.

—Absolutamente, Jermaine ya debió haberte contado, aunque él no está con ellas sino... ¡ah, no importa! ¿Qué no te dijo que ellas se fueron la semana pasada? Sólo se hospedaron unos días aquí con nosotros.

—¡¿De veras?! ¡Guau, Jermaine me tiene desactualizado! O a lo mejor lo dijo y yo soy el del problema. Ha estado un poco tenso y a sabiendas de eso no me he querido entrometer.

—Yo diría nervios, es lo normal. Jermaine ama mucho a sus primas. Si es la moto sin más, quédate un momento mientras busco la llave que abre el garaje y no habrás desperdiciado el viaje.

—¡Muy bien!

Ella entró y yo permanecí afuera a la expectativa. Crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho. Jermaine había estando actuado discorde durante y luego, a raíz de lo que observaba, de sus primas. Me olía algo muy cocido allí y a juzgar por el cambio súbito en el timbre y el tema, deduje que le pidió a su madre que no me dijera nada a mí o a Tiny, si a mano viene. Mal que, oportunamente para mí, olvidó decirle que por favor mantuviera la farsa de sus primas como excusa. Quizás porque no hallaba como explicárselo. _Y yo que quería mi motocicleta_ _acabé matando dos pájaros de un tiro._ ¿Qué escondía Jermaine que no quería que supiera? A ciencia cierta era una cosa que él estaba seguro que no me gustaría saber o aprobaría. La Sra. Marsden regresó con las llaves, abrió el garaje desplazándolo hacia arriba y permitió que me llevara la moto. Añado que parecía feliz de que lo hiciera. Me invitó pasar para un vaso de agua, en comprensión, al que rechacé educadamente y sin rodeos nos despedimos. Cabe acotar lo atenta que fue conmigo, lo que más aún las señales indicaban que ella y de seguro su marido no eran "los conflictivos". Nosotros no nos andábamos con secretitos, carecía de razón, por tanto era lógico más que nunca que ardiera en deseos de averiguarlo. Mi instinto me soplaba que el aludido regresaría acompañado de la respuesta y sino de cualquier forma no pasaría la noche en un lugar desconocido. Me limité a esperarlo, estacioné la moto en la acera y yo aislé un poco, cerca de los arbustos, para no ser tan predecible.

Y pasó el tiempo. La noche sobrevino.

A las siete y treinta y cinco minutos mis oídos distinguieron algo más que ladridos de perro: risitas aproximarse y sombras, que no eran los vecinos, moverse en dirección a la casa. Me cambié a modo de alerta. Mi amigo apareció agarrado de mano con una chica, caminando juntos y adecuados a un ritmo uniforme que asustaba. Las risas provenían de ellos, eran sus pasos. Se soltaron en unión y él se paró frente de ella, le susurró una cosa que no capté y se despidieron: fusionándose en un abrazo tan apasionado (y difuso) que me costó determinar que mano pertenecía a quién y donde quedaban las piernas y brazos. Con lo que me irritan las películas románticas, creí que me vomitaría encima. Nadie es tan inocente y lo admito, era irrebatible que este fuera el secreto. Todo, hasta el cosmos, lo apuntaba. Bueno, ¿alguna vez han buscado algo que desean no hallar y, desgraciadamente, lo hallan? Era mi situación. Ella lo besó, temí que se pegara un rato adicional en eso, sin embargo, no fue así: se separó y marchó, metiéndose en una de las casas. Jermaine tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta en que la chica desapareció, parecía un tonto con la boca medio abierta. Me pregunto si he puesto esa misma expresión ausente. _Qué tonto_. Era mi entrada y avancé, paulatinamente cobrando consciencia de que se había hecho más oscuro y más tranquilo. Quizás fue por eso que pude advertir su llegada. Quizás fue por eso que no detallé el rostro de la chica, aunque sí reparé que era morena como él.

—Hola, Jermaine.

—¡Omi! —su voz estaba llena de pánico y no mesurado, se sobresaltó y bamboleó. Agarró mi hombro mientras se recuperaba— ¡cielos, amigo, no vuelvas hacer eso! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—Vaya, Jermaine, te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma. Dime ¿cuál es el problema? —inquirí con fingida preocupación. Él se hizo el remolón o no lo discernió.

—No te había visto: me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿A qué viene el motivo de tu visita? ¿Acabas de llegar? —preguntó interesado, frotándose las manos para mantenerlas quietas.

—No, ya llevaba un rato. Vine por recoger la moto, es que la necesito, ¿no te importa?

Jermaine me miró con ojos dilatados, alarmadísimo.

—No, claro que no, por supuesto que no, en definitiva no ¡porque es tuya también!... —sus ojos se pasearon agitados de los nervios por mi cara. Lo puse a sudar.

—Te vi llegar con alguien, pero la obscuridad no me consintió ver bien de quién se trataba. ¿Estás haciendo nuevas amistades por ahí?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pfffff, esas son tonterías! ¡Tiny y tú son mis únicos mejores amigos! —Resopló entre risitas tontas, con la sonrisa rígida incrustada en sus mejillas.

—Sí y te creo porque ella y tú simulaban ser más que simples amigos. Como no dijiste que era él, supuse que era un ella y hasta donde tengo conocimiento no has cruzado la valla —no es mi estilo andarme por las ramas, a no ser que sea parte de una celada y si lo decidiera él nos trasnocharíamos mirándonos las carotas. Quitó la sonrisa y suspiró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Jermaine, puedes hacerte cuánto se te da la gana con tu vida privada. A mí me resbala en serio. Lo que me hace ruido es: ¿por qué nos mentiste? Te has perdido en órbita y comportando raro, como si nos estuvieras sorteando a propósito ¿es que te estamos molestando? Te lo preguntaré otra vez: ¿hay un problema que no me he enterado?

—Omi... —Jermaine se calló de golpe, tal vez no le gustó el comienzo de su justificación y quiso reformarlo—. Perdona por no habértelo dicho, es que sabía que no lo comprenderías y yo decidí que mejor... Sasha es amiga de mis primas, la conocí cuando ellas estuvieron de visitas. Porque sí estuvieron, no vayas a cavilar lo contrario. Y maldición, cuando la vi por primera vez me gustó y demasiado, así que la invité a salir y a partir de entonces es lo que hemos estado haciendo.

—¿Ella es la razón de que últimamente te desatiendas tan abrupto de nosotros, tus "mejores amigos"? Eso justifica la parte que hayas sido distraído, pero lo otro...

—¡No, hay más! —Espetó, atropellando las palabras—. Ella aborrece a los chicos violentos y abusivos; sólo se anima salir con chicos centrados, íntegros, estudiosos, con aspiraciones en la vida y que no desperdician su tiempo en tonterías y la holgazanería.

—Pues, qué mal por ella porque se enamoró de alguien que no existe: tú no eres una blanca paloma. Eres un descarriado y tu expediente está igual o levemente inferior que el mío, y lo sabes —acusé con frialdad. Jermaine levantó la cabeza, abriendo excesivamente los ojos.

—No lo discutiré: tienes razón. Empero Sasha también, ¡es que es verdad! La hemos estado cagando desde el jardín de infantes y habíamos sido tan ciegos para no caer en la cuenta del perjurio y todo el mal que infringíamos a otros ¡y a nosotros! Yo diría más que inmaduros o patanes o cretinos, ¡éramos, no, somos unos hijos de perra! En tanto duró fue divertido; ya no. Ahora hay que madurar. De tomar esos errores del pasado y restregármelos por la cara me produce asco. Estábamos equivocados, Omi: la vida no es pasártela tirando huevos a los autos de maestros y estaré engañándome a mí mismo si voy a pretender que ustedes me recogerán todas las veces que me tienda borracho en la calle —musitó Jermaine, parecía que su enfado iba en aumento: las aletas de la nariz se inflaban—. ¡¿O vas a decirme que nunca tuviste miedo o siempre dormiste con la conciencia tranquila?! —ladró, luego se mordió un dedo pensativo. Sentí que me habían practicado una cirugía en el pecho sin anestesia y dejó un vacío. Traté ignorar el escalofrío que subía por mi nuca. Se me había secado la garganta, lo bueno es que no quería responder a esa pregunta. Al punto pronunció—: no quiero deshacer esto, Omi, pero siento y quiero ser una mejor persona. Sé que puedo y asimismo sé que con ustedes no lo voy a lograr.

—No puedo creer esto: once años de amistad destruidos por culpa de una muchacha. Era mi principal adagio: las mujeres traen problemas e infortunios—mascullé apretando los dientes. Escuché la tirantez de los nudillos a la par que cerraba los puños. Si el dolor no sale, queda la rabia.

—Yo estaba en lo cierto cuando pensé que no lo entenderías: ¡¿crees que esto es por Sasha?! No, no, más que por ella o incluso mis padres ¡es por mí! ¿Estás sordo? —refunfuñó—. ¡Aj, está bien! Tú ganas: esto fue por el complot de una chica. ¡Pero tú no te creas que te libraste! Te tengo noticias: todos vamos a desfilar por el mismo trecho. Es un escenario normal y que, además, forma parte de la vida. Unos más tempranos que a otros y algunos caen más duro que los demás, y probablemente tú seas del segundo tipo. No hay que descartar nada. Pronto llegará una chica, o tal vez ya llegó no lo puedo asegurar, que te robará el corazón... me pregunto de qué clase de chica te enamorarías, ojalá fuera una desalmada...

Mi puño salió disparado y conectó con toda su fuerza contra su estómago, proseguida de un rodillazo que se hundió en su cara, la refriega acabó con empujón que lo arrojó al suelo. Se dio de espalda salpicado con unas querellas de niñita y alaridos de dolor. Iba a incorporarse cuando yo lo detuve, pisando su pecho.

—No lo vuelvas a decir ni en broma o te partiré la mandíbula en serio, maldito bastardo a ti no te gustaría que hiciera eso, ¡¿verdad?! Duele mucho… —amenacé acentuando la dureza en mi tono y el resentimiento en mis facciones. No sentía nada, ni pena, había borrado del todo nuestra amistad—. Aprende a medir bien tus palabras y las consecuencias serán menos graves. Te vas arrepentir de esta elección, pero estás bien porque a partir de este momento estás muerto para mí. No te aparezcas en mi camino ni intentes hacerte el gracioso conmigo o cumpliré mi amenaza y no habrá amor en el mundo que te proteja —dictaminé. Retiré mi pie y comencé a perderme en el velo de la obscuridad, introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros— y con relación a tu aviso: no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con un tonto romance juvenil, eso no sucederá con este chico —y para mi fuero interno agregué—: mi vida está ya cargada de suficientes maldiciones para complicarla con otra.

La única fórmula mágica para convertirte en un gran mentiroso es que debes ser el primero en creerte tu mentira, de lance en lance con los demás será pan comido. Yo empecé siendo un gran mentiroso, mas rebajé mi nivel a ser un simple "buen mentiroso": todos creían mis mentiras de repetirlas mil veces e insistir, a excepción de mí. En toda verdad se esconde una mentira piadosa y en toda mentira se desvela el inicio de una verdad dolorosa. Jermaine acató mis palabras y desde ese día no nos dirigimos ni un saludo gentil, me evitaba cuando parecía que tropezaríamos y al revés. Yo no, rompí mi promesa de no enamorarme y, para que vean, tuve el descaro de no golpearme o dejar a Jermaine el honor como fue convenido. Todavía no crean la manera de predecir el futuro, ¿a qué no? ¿Qué si lo lamento? ¿Qué si lo supiera lo cambiaría? Recibiría todas las palizas en esta y cualquier otra vida sin resistir, lo volvería hacer una y otra vez y con más ganas que antes. Es su respuesta, de ahí si me creen o no. Es probable que haya logrado en este capítulo más antipatía del público, un monstruo que batió a su mejor amigo. Lo dejé claro: no me interesa mostrarme como no soy, tampoco que me quieran. Si no me entiendan, lo consideraré un triunfo con una sola persona.

Esa noche dormí mal: cada vez que cerraba los ojos y me sumía en un sueño, era prisionero de una amarga y dolorosa pesadilla. A menudo usurpando el papel de Chase, del jefe de una cuadrilla de ladrones. A veces de mí y de mi hermano, en estas yo solía terminar en el suelo moribundo. A veces de mi madre presa en una jaula que iba alejándose de mí cuando corría hacia ella, no podía salvarla. Me despertaba con más moretones y atormentado. Abandoné la cama pensando que sería inútil dormir si las pesadillas retornaban. Trabajé con la tesis y luego me acomodé a leer la Odisea, mi segunda obra predilecta tras El extraño caso del Dr. Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde. Manifestaba simpatía por el protagonista y una conexión entre graciosa y curiosa. Mi actividad duró hasta que caí vencido por el sueño. En la mañana siguiente en la escuela, dentro del aula: Jermaine se sentó en un pupitre bastante apartado al de Tiny y el mío, sin mirarnos de reojo. Y arrancó la clase. Le conté lo sucedido a Tiny, estimando que reaccionaría indignado de la actitud de éste o herido por perder a Jermaine. Para mi sorpresa fue ninguna de las mencionadas. Lo asumió con despreocupación y hasta ¿alivio?

—¡Pues Jermaine se lo pierde! —Decía en el almuerzo—. Tú se lo explicaste: no tiene idea a lo que está renunciando, él lo lamentará en el futuro y no habrá nada que pueda hacer para rectificarse. Agradece que pudiéramos hacernos parte que era un cobarde. Conoces el dicho: mucho ayuda el que no estorba.

—No puede ser, Tiny, ¿es que no te afecta un poco que Jermaine no sea más nuestro amigo?

—Sí, desde luego —replicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin embargo, uno debe aceptar el cambio ¿o lo dudas? —Se me engarrotaron los músculos, me quedé paralizado oyéndolo—: así que enamorado ¡con razón actuaba tan diferente! —Comentó distraído, como si olvidara que estaba allí—. Jermaine nos debe a nosotros su reputación o no sería nada. Perro malagradecido. Es un pobre infeliz que ni podía cuidar a su sombra con lo despistado, torpe y mañoso. Quizá sea lo mejor que esté afuera; ahora seremos tú y yo. Hombro con hombro. Verás que no lo necesitamos, estaremos bien.

—No sabía que opinabas así de él. De veras me asombras —entoné la última palabra con ahínco mientras apadrinaba un gesto pensativo, meditando bien entonces que Tiny pudiera estar hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas y yo de imbécil sin saber.

—Sí. Oye, chino, hoy planeo montar una fiesta de golpes; pasaré a comprar sandías después de la escuela ¿por qué no me acompañas? Necesitas aligerarte de la frustración que te cargó Jermaine.

—Te agradezco la oferta, amigo. Suena tentador, pero digamos que siento dolor de cabeza y temo que a duras penas me trague la pastilla me zumbe a la cama —mentí, menguando el tono en mi voz y gimiendo para sonar más convincente—. Tú sabes que nada me despierta, ¿lo postergamos para otro día?

Tiny parpadeó, procesando lentamente la información que encerraba mi mentira.

—Claro —asintió cauto. Creí que investigaría más ya que casi nunca cancelaba una reunión de amigos, salvo que el interpelado abstuvo la emoción dubitativa en aquel instante. Seguro un centenar de preguntas revoloteaba su mente.

Ya eran dos personas de las que me debía cuidar: Tiny y Jermaine, no lo hubiera vaticinado. Uno por preservar una promesa y el otro por salvaguardar una imagen falsa, ¿qué avalaría que Tiny no lo criticaría por detrás posteriormente? Salí denodada y escrupulosamente por la salida de emergencia para incendios y terremotos al estacionamiento, aferrado al consejo de Raimundo y Clay: por nada del mundo ser impuntual. Pegado a la pared, me coloqué cerca de la entrada fijándome en cada alumno que salía, al principio iban viniendo en uno en uno y ninguna era ella. Creo que me distraje con mi reflejo en la ventana, quería cerciorarme de que lucía acorde. Lo interrumpí enseguida porque me parecía que actuaba bastante idiota y concentré mi atención a lo que hacía, nomás que el flujo de estudiantes acrecentó y surgían en masas arremolinadas y descomunales. No sé como lo hizo, Megan brotó de la nada y me pilló desprevenido: saltó a mis hombros y besó mi mejilla. La reconocí por el beso. Se bajó cuando me di la vuelta.

—¡¿Qué más, Omi?! ¿Buscas a una chica? No puedes estar tan afanado, sino fuera por eso.

—Diste en el clavo: te buscaba. ¿Lista para una tarde inolvidable? —dije, al minuto de que se me relajara el pecho. Sus grandes ojos azules se iluminaron al oír mis palabras.

—Estoy lista para una tarde inolvidable, ¿tú lo estás? —sonrió pegando mi brazo. Distinguí a Tiny trasladarse en la multitud, no nos había visto ¿por qué correr riesgos? La agarré de la mano y me la llevé.

—¡Hey! ¿No puedes decirme antes a dónde me llevas?

—Si te digo ¿qué objeto tiene? —susurré. Megan enarcó una ceja, suspicaz, y yo me reí de lo tierna que se veía, aquello me hizo sentir ligero y satisfecho—. Vale, te iré contando en el camino... una parte. Iremos en mi moto.

—Yupi —profirió imitando el timbre agudo de una chiquilla, no obstante, su sonrisa seguía estable. Supuse que era una broma en el buen sentido.

Continué con lo fraguado y lo sugerido por Raimundo y Clay, de ser yo quien mantuviera el control de la cita. Fuimos a un centro de entretenimiento, en la taquilla ella pidió a la cajera dos tickets por cada una de las atracciones puesto que "estábamos escapados y queríamos divertirnos al máximo, que valiera la pena", una fracción de mí no se escandalizó o pasmó de su elocuencia (Megan no sería Megan sin un poco de osadía y frescura, a más de que la intención era probar de todo). A la larga fui yo quien los compró. Luego de allí me arrastró a través del redondel de simulaciones virtuales en pareja, desde un paseo en kayak hasta una carrera en motocicleta, en una competencia de baile y probando nuestra puntería disparando a derribar la rana —y de este juego obtuvimos un premio, el administrados nos confundió como novios y cuando Megan estuvo a punto de aclarar la situación me adelanté creyendo que podía sacar ventaja y para no desperdiciar la gala. Mereció la pena: un cupón que cubría quince boletos a largo plazo.

Hablando coincidentemente de disparar, Megan me animó a entrar en un juego de paintball. Se veía ansiosa de ir al leer el letrero que acepté. Éramos los únicos en una sala acolchada. Jamás había oído de aquello y me vine a informar cuando me disparó en el pecho a traición, suerte que nos habían puesto unos trajes permeables especiales para aquello, según ella para entrenarme ante lo inopinado (ni siquiera había iniciado oficialmente). En venganza apunté a su cara, sólo que se agachó de perillas esquivándolo, acertando en la parte la mancha azul, y salió pitando. La perseguí. Los balazos de pintura resonaron por todo el recinto rodeadas de risas y gritos. Ideando estrategias, ocultándonos, atacando de frente. Ambos finalizamos embadurnados de múltiples colores hasta el cuello y partes de la cara como si fuéramos un lienzo, la pintura picaba aunque era el problema de menos, y conmigo abrazado a la cintura de Megan, aprisionándola, que fue cuando conseguí atraparla. Fue la primera vez que no me importó que tan patético o grotesco me viese: ¡me estaba deleitando en realidad!

Tras quitarnos los monos térmicos y enjuagar la pintura en el baño, acudimos a una bolera. Someramente me explicó que por donde su padre residía había una y un buen día, a manera de esparcirse en un aburrido barrio, se arrimó allá, aprendió las reglas rápido y se regocijó de la experiencia. Me explicó cómo jugar y se tomó la libertad de arrojar primero para que tuviera un preámbulo más o menos. No me fue mal, derribé todos los pinos de un tiro, una _chuza_ , que según sino me equivocaba ella había intentado por todos los medios de lograr y de ahí se desarrolló una competencia sana cuyo única empresa fundamental era la diversión. El marcador cesó 15 a 11 a mi favor y como buen contendiente conduje a mi litigante a una hamburguesería que se situaba unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, ¿qué era una cita adolescente sin comida chatarra? Ya que, en ulterior instancia, no éramos ganadores o perdedores; no se trataba de una discusión. La interpelada ordenó una hamburguesa con tres piezas de pan e, intercaladas por cada una, carne de res condimentadas con rodajas de pepinillos, una loncha de queso, lechuga, mayonesa, cebolla y sésamo. Hamburguesa jumbo. Yo fui más sencillo: dos discos de pan prensando una carne de res, queso, mostaza, cebolla, salsa y pepinillos. Y un par de Coca-colas light. Nuestro pedido no se hizo demorar, bien que no teníamos prisa de terminar: era el primer inciso, en toda la jornada, que pudimos conversar y puesto que ninguno presentaba ánimo de ser quien rompiera la cita. Todo el mundo sabe que después de la cena es hora de despedirse.

—¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta? —Indagó la muchacha, inclinándose mientras hablaba traspasándome el alma con sus encantadores ojos pícaros—: que tú no eres muy divertido y es discordante porque a ti te gusta gastar bromas...

—¿Ah sí? —reí, dejando caer la cabeza. Megan le metió un mordisco a su hamburguesa—. A lo mejor sea cierto: las personas cambian con el tiempo. Tú también eres diferente, es un halago ¿sí?, no eres una fanática del espiritismo ni santera ni sacaste un certificado falso de médica cirujano.

—¡Ja, para que no te confíes de todo lo que se esparce por allí! Todo es totalmente falso.

—¿Ni el frasco con testículos de caballo en tu recámara?

—No.

—¿Y el voto de castidad para unirte con tu religión?

—¡Tampoco! Aunque me hubiese gustado que fuera cierto —suspiró agachando la mirada, tardó tanto en hablar que me pregunté si era conveniente ahondar o no—. ¿Qué adolescente es virgen o quiere serlo hoy en día con la negligencia paterna en exceso y el estímulo de los medios? —Entonces no supe con qué decir ni qué expresión poner, sentí un pinchazo en el abdomen—. Y sé que dije que no llegaría al matrimonio virgen, que como están las cosas no me importaba hacerlo en el auto ya que los hoteles están muy caros, pero... bueno —ella se mordió el labio.

—Vaya, y era lo que menos sospeché. Perdona, es que tú eres la chica más prudente que he conocido, me extraña...

—Sí, tienes razón —Megan esbozó una sonrisa pequeña—. Esto te demuestra que soy una humana imperfecta a pesar de todo, inclusive yo misma creí que sería capaz de seleccionar algo mejor. Como me apesadumbra de no haber conocido o tomado en cuenta o esperado, igual que ese 0, 01 % de chicas listas, al chico ideal, ¿cómo saber? ¡Ya, yendo en serio! De las actividades que hicimos hoy ¿cuál fue tu favorita? —cambió de tema, intrigada.

Por fortuna sí tenía respuesta para eso.

—Todas, porque precisamente en todas estaba contigo —especifiqué cuando vi que arqueó una ceja.

—¡Eres un cursi, Omi Young! —resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco por un segundo.

—Pero a ti te encanta —reí, sorbiendo mi refresco. Me sonrió más abiertamente, de repente un reflejo brillante no huyó de mi vista y alargué el brazo, sosteniendo una cadena oxidada en torno a su cuello— ¿y esto?

—¡Oh! Un regalo de mis padres antes de que se divorciaran, lo conservo desde pequeña y lo mando a reajustar para que me siga quedando. Siento que están conmigo así.

—Eres una cursi, Megan Spicer —remedé. Ella me tiró sus papas fritas a la cara—. Qué graciosa —dije, cogiendo una y embutiéndola en mi boca.

—De acuerdo, Omi, si hemos estado proyectando una imagen de nosotros errónea durante largo tiempo tal vez sea mejor conocer a los verdaderos tú y yo. Como, por ejemplo, ¿tienes un tatuaje?

—Lo más cerca que estuve de un estudio de tatuaje fue cuando acompañé a Tiny a hacerse el suyo, no se lo digas a nadie: es una gallinita ponedora.

—¡Oh! ¿Es cierto que has estado en contacto con drogas?

—No las he ingerido, aunque me he topado con consumidores. Es una imagen deprimente, ojalá nunca los veas.

—¡Lo sabía! —chasqueó los dedos, satisfecha—. ¿Te has acostado con prostitutas?

—No —aclaré con parquedad. Pocas ganas tenía de hablar de mi vida sexual a la postre de haber oído la de ella.

—¿Y tu color favorito...?

—El azul, misterioso, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —devolví la pregunta.

—El amarillo, luminoso. Qué coincidencia, cuando los mezclas se vuelve verde ¿significará algo? —expidió retóricamente.

—Algo bueno, por supuesto.

Intercambiamos sonrisas, su cara resplandecía y mi corazón se hinchó a tal grado que pudo fracturarme las costillas. La música llenaba el entorno. Tuve que recordar donde estábamos y que hacía, por lo que me eché atrás y mordí mi hamburguesa. Justo en eso iba saliendo un tipo disfrazado de señora de mantenimiento (las bubis y el trasero prominentes, el estropajo de escoba por peluca y esa manzana de Adán sobresaliendo en su garganta, no fue un reto) del baño de las mujeres manipulando un carrito. Se veía tan hilarante que me eché a reír, mi risa sonó como un ligero gorgoteo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ahí, a las dos en punto, salió un idiota vestido como mujer del baño de damas —carcajeé de nuevo. Ella se volvió a donde indiqué.

—¿Un idiota vestido de mujer? —rezongó.

No sé qué pasó o qué alteró tan abruptamente si la cita andaba bien. Megan endureció las facciones y se levantó, con violencia, y con aplomo se encaminó hasta el sujeto.

—¡Demonios, ¿qué misterios alberga el baño de mujeres para que quieras entrar allí en vez de ir al de hombres?! ¡¿Un circo o el secreto por fin revelado de la inmortalidad?! ¡O no, ya sé! ¡¿Un catálogo de culos a las veinticuatro horas de los que jamás podrás tocar?! ¡Es eso, ¿eh?! ¡Maldito pervertido, hijo de perra, te enseñaré a pensar dos veces a agarrarte del pene antes de contagiar tu morbo a las mujeres!

—¡Megan, ¿qué haces?!

¡Enloqueció! Lo sujetó del cuello de la braga y lo despidió, pateó en el suelo y se abalanzó con furia suelta sobre él: golpes directos en la cara. La gente se dividió entre pegar gritos de espantos y otros se conglomeraron para observar, sin entrometerse para separarlos como era de esperarse. La agarré procurando no lastimarla con mi fuerza. Ella luchó contra mi abrazo implacable, resistiéndose de abandonar el cuerpo y emitiendo un berrido a la defensiva. Yo no me iba a dar por vencido e imponiéndome en el forcejeo la aparté. El gerente del local azotó la puerta, irrumpiendo en la escena:

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡¿Cuál es el motivo de tanto escándalo?! ¡Llamaré a la policía! —dijo mirándonos sólo a nosotros, los saboteadores.

—Sí, hágalo —me mostré conforme, dirigiéndome explícitamente a él y rodeando a Megan con mis brazos, vigilando de no tocar nada que mereciera una cachetada, y apretando. Vi de reojo al pervertido: su peluca había rodado a unos metros, el ojo izquierdo morado, el labio roto y la braga azul se desmoronaba en pedazos—. A la policía le encantará ver unos vídeos —agregué con malicia.

No nos cambiamos de sitio; permanecimos juntos en el comedor, expectantes, oteándonos las caras y yo cuidando a mi cita. Oímos la sirena de la patrulla de la policía aparcar afuera. Megan se estremeció. Deslicé mi mano hasta su codo, queriendo relajarla y en su lugar un calor atrayente abrasó mi pecho, convulsionando mi corazón. La policía había demorado un cuarto de hora en aparecer, ellos indagaron cuál era la emergencia al apoderado y él explicó lo que todos habían visto: ella lo atacó, era la agresora y la problemática. De todas maneras lo que dijera otro testigo no iba a ayudarnos y acusarlo de que iba vestido de mujer en este siglo no era prueba suficiente.

—Lo vimos salir del baño de mujeres —tercié, adelantándome a Megan. Era preferible que yo hablara—. Estaba grabando, revíselo.

—¡Suéltame Omi! Quisiera ir al baño ¡con mis pies! ¿O es que perdí el derecho? —musitó poniendo una mueca de malestar, su mandíbula estaba rígida y sus ojos ardían por el agua.

Me dolió verla así y la liberé, articulando una disculpa con los labios inmóviles. Ella no me dijo nada y se fue al baño. La policía desmanteló el carrito de limpieza, hallaron un coleto, un exprimidor, dos cubetas y debajo de ellas había una laptop plateada, con un plano visual en el escritorio de imágenes en movimiento que estaban siendo filmadas en vivo y directo. La policía no supo averiguar dónde la tenía oculta por más que volvió a registrar y ahuecar, aunque yo ya lo había disertado porque me sonaba muy familiar (los pervertidos debían de ponerse listos y con las nuevas tecnologías era una arma potencial) y apunté en el zapato, ahí en la punta estaba equipado una cámara de vídeo miniatura que operaba con un control en el cinturón. El policía cateó la cinta. No me permitieron mirar —imaginé que debía ser un festín de piernas y traseros—, con todo escuché unas risitas, unas palabras y ruidos externos como el batir de la puerta. Ya nadie podía dudar de nuestra palabra y creo que al menos una docena de mujeres clientes se reprimieron de apalear al pervertido delante de los funcionarios de la ley.

—Muy bien, amigo. Ganaste un paseo adicional por la delegación, nos ocuparemos de ti más tarde. Con relación a la chica... ¿a dónde se fue?

—Está en el baño, es su derecho ¿o no? —rezongué.

El poli me ignoró por completo, tocó a la puerta del baño y la llamó para interrogarla (vale la acepción de ejecutarla). Ella no contestó ni mostró indicios de salir, en vista que tardaba más de lo que una persona normal transcurre en el baño, se vieron forzados a abrir la puerta y comprobaron que la chica no estaba en ningún cubículo ni en ningún tocador ¡se les había fugado! Por un extremo me sentía aliviado que se hubiera ahorrado la pena de ser sometida por la policía con un público y por el otro ¡aterrado! ¡¿Dónde se pudo haber metido ahora?!

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Buenas noticias: fin del capítulo 15, mis malvaviscos asados! Me retrasé un poco, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Inicialmente este capítulo iba a ser más largo porque tenía planeada montar una hermosísima escena, pero creo que saldrá en el capítulo que viene. Raimundo y Clay se lo llevaron todo, y merecidamente ya que no los habíamos visto desde Quiero ser escritora (supuse que los extrañaban) y la trifulca tremenda entre Jermaine y Omi acapararon bastante, que también merecía la pena ya que Jermaine andaba enrollado con un sigilo y luego de todo es una persona cercana a nuestro protagonista, no podía ser tan superficial. Ahora ustedes saben los motivos por los cuales Omi designa a sus amigos de traidores, uno lo metió en la cárcel (que si me preguntan fue el peor) y el otro cortaron las relaciones por conflictos principales (típico de las amistades en el bachiller).**

 **No sé qué opinan ustedes, ¿le dan la razón a Omi? ¿Le dan la razón a Jermaine? ¿O a ninguno? Tomando en cuenta los motivos o las actitudes asumidas por ambos; como ustedes lo quieren abordar y argumentar, sus respuestas serán válidas. ¿Se esperaban que ese fuese el porqué de tanto misterio? ¿Y qué opinan sobre Tiny? ¿Qué tal los consejos de Raimundo y Clay? No únicamente las chicas presentan dudas de cómo llevar a cabo exitosamente la primera cita, ¡los chicos también! Y este episodio es prueba de ellos. Normalmente es común ver que la mujer es inexperta (y hasta torpe diría yo) en estos temas mientras que el hombre es un As, yo quise que fuera al contrario: Megan ya está iniciada y, sin embargo, no es veterana —¿cuántos años le calculan? ¿16, 17, 18? ¡Está jovencita!— ¡y él es virgen! Jajajajaja fue un golpe maestro, concuerda con su faceta de monje, ¿no están de acuerdo? Díganme, ¿a dónde se fue esta mujer de Dios? ¿Por qué creen que ella reaccionó así en cuanto supo lo del pervertido? Para mantener el suspenso yo quería construir esta escena desde el punto de Omi, y me pareció correcto, el último encuentro entre Megan y Omi, ella narraba.**

 **Saben, debo darles las gracias. En mis cuatro años de Fanfiction he recibido tan sólo una queja del largo de los capítulos y sé que si están aquí eso no les debió de importar ni darles la lata porque los hago de esta extensión, voy a tratar de reducirlos para que sus ojos no exploten y los pierdan para siempre, pero les advierto que no será fácil: no me parece lógico que de repente un capítulo con diez hojas, de pronto tenga dos. El título del capítulo se explica por sí solo: es la cita de Omi y Megan. Sin aburrirlos más con mis palabras necias y que sé que a nadie le interesa, me despediré por esta vez. Estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios, de esta manera sé que están apoyando mi historia. ¡Les estaré muy agradecida al respecto! ¡Cuídense, se les quiere bien, se les quiere mucho, hasta la próxima sonrisa en el capítulo 16 de su novela consentida:** _ **Manos que cuidan**_ **! ¡No se lo vayan a perder, se llevarán una sorpresita! :3**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: Hola, Isabel. Primero vamos con la historia, que es lo prioritario. Sí, el pequeño se convirtió en un Tenorio de la noche a la mañana. Aquí tienes la 1º parte de la cita de Omi y Megan. No es para menos lo de Jack, hizo cosas horribles y ya en anteriores oportunidades mintió cuando dijo haber cambiado. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que a mí. Qué bueno, Contrarreloj es una de mis historias favoritas de Raikim, quizá la primera. La inseguridad es uno de los problemas que azotan en Venezuela, aunque ya te puedes dar una idea que tan grave estamos si te digo que las personas escapan de aquí para ir a Argentina, a pesar de lo que me estás diciendo. O sea, que allá no está tan mal en comparación. Estamos de acuerdo en eso. Me confundió tus dos últimos comentarios, creí que estaban repetidos, hasta que leí el final que era diferente. Está demás añadir algo, lo dijiste todo. No sé si la predicción de Kim y Raimundo se cumpla, no porque carezca de conocimiento, sino por razones de tiempo (vamos al compás de Omi), sin embargo, habrá que esperar. Creo que pasará un pequeño tiempo luego que lleguemos al presente con Omi, pero no sé si es suficiente. Los hijos no salen de la nada, ¿verdad? Yo diría que sí podría, si compete a la historia, son amigos de Omi y tengo unas buenas ideas al respecto. Leer para saber. Bien, querida, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Me despido rápido porque estoy quedándome sin internet. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! ¡Hasta entonces goza de una excelente semana!**


	16. Manos que cuidan

**Las dos caras del destino**

 **16º**

 **Manos que cuidan**

Salí a pasos solípedos a la calle en medio de la febrilidad del momento; atendiendo que no me viera la policía o podría sospechar o seguirme. Presioné los puños contras las sienes y di una vuelta completa: ni un indicio de Megan, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra misma ¿en dónde pudo haberse metido? El fuego de la tensión se prendió en mi interior y sentí mi frente llenarse de arrugas por la angustia. Caminé moderado, asomándome por los coches y los callejones para cerciorarme si estaba escondida por algún lado. No tuve éxito. Saqué mi celular para llamarla, había recibido un mensaje en el buzón y lo abrí. Hablando de la reina de Roma...

 _Perdón por haber echado a perder nuestra cita. Coroné la torta esta vez. No me busques y vete a tu casa, hiciste suficiente por mí. Gracias por todo._

Desdeñé su deseo y la llamé. Dos veces se escuchó ocupado y la tercera la contestadora me atendió con que el servicio no estaba disponible. No daría mi brazo a torcer, vinimos dos y no me iría sin ella, sin comprobar que estuviera bien. Así lo dije y se lo prometí a mi padre, además. Respeto mis promesas, a pesar de que no siempre las cumplo. _¿Por qué y cómo es que las chicas se las apañan para enredar tanto las cosas?_ Nunca la localizaría si me ponía a revisar debajo de cada piedra. No señor, debía usar la gran cabeza fecunda de ingenios y artimañas que tenía sobre los hombros; salvo no para ponerme en los tacones de una chica —el gran error que había estado cometiendo esta noche: Megan no es puntual ni ordenada y mucho menos se marcharía a su casa a llorar para arrepentirse de la cagada—, sino en los zapatos de Megan y si era que la conocía bien me iría a comer o beber cerveza. _He allí mi respuesta_. Deambulé los alrededores, en primera instancia, barrí con la mirada investigando cervecerías y casetas de comida y lo único que encontré acorde fue una discotienda. _Tenía que ser ésa._ Así que entré. Las luces de neón parpadeantes de múltiples colores alcanzaron mis ojos y los hirieron. Entrecerré los párpados y me protegí la vista. Apenas apreciaba el prolongado murmullo de las diversas voces y el retintín de vasos con licor por la estrepitosa música que las apagaba e invadían el recinto. Bajé dos escalones, infiltrándome. La busqué entre las mujeres que bailaban en la pista y me adentré más. No me escucharía si la llamaba, así que continué por mi cuenta.

—¡Oye, guapo, la fiesta está alocada! —me dijo una mujer pelinegra que tropezó conmigo.

—¡Sí! —vacilé. ¿No se los digo? Sólo las cosas raras me ocurren a mí, incluso las mujeres aterrizan en mis brazos. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó sonriente. Tuve la impresión que estaba algo ebria, le sonreí con simpatía.

—No gracias. ¿Por qué no mejor bailas con él? —moví las cejas hacia un chico que estaba solo a nuestra izquierda.

—¡Muy bien!

La ayudé con un suave empujón y reanudé la búsqueda, por si acaso guardé mis manos en los bolsillos para no ayudar a ninguna chica. Pronto salí de la apretujada burbuja del centro, respiré por fin de rescatar mi espacio personal. Giré el cuello entonces y la vi sentada en la barra bebiendo, acompañada y platicando con un simio verde, la mascota/atracción del local, sentado a su lado. Ella estaba muerta de la risa, parecía ser que su nuevo amigo era el rey de la comedia. Cerré los ojos y suspiré desde lo más hondo de mi garganta, y eso no tenía ninguna relación con la helada brisa oriundo del aire acondicionado. Cuando los volví abrir eché andar los pies hacia allá. En cuanto me advirtió se cubrió la cara con la barra, no se me hizo pasar desapercibido la hilera de vasos de cristal vacíos.

—Te he buscado por todas partes —la seriedad sustituyó buena parte de la angustia en mi voz y en mi rostro. La aludida seguía sin mirarme—. Megan, te puedo ver —dije, tratando de suavizar mi tono en lo agregado. Ella se descubrió despacio y se me quedó mirando.

—¿Omi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo no te mandé a llamar, no tienes por qué estar aquí —reprochó ella, arrastrando las palabras por el estado avanzado de alcoholización. Aunque pretendía sonar sorprendida, había una extraña irritación en su voz.

—No puedes dejar plantada a tu cita e irte a beber unos tragos, con permiso sino le importa —ladeé la cabeza echando educadamente al simio verde y me deslicé frente de ella—. Te prometí llevarte a casa sana y salva y es lo que haré, suelta eso y vámonos.

—La cita ya acabó, cada quien es dueño de su vida y de sí mismo se cuida. ¡Vaya, hice un verso sin esfuerzo! —ella soltó una carcajada sorda. Se echó atrás para abrir paso a un largo trago, no obstante, se lo impedí detentando el vaso. Seguro había bebido muchos más en mi ausencia—. ¡Oye, devuélveme mi vaso! ¡Es mío! ¡Si quieres uno, pídelo, ladrón!

Estiré y alzando el brazo con el vaso agarrado, alejándolo lo máximo posible de su mano y retrocediendo ya que era alta (no más que yo naturalmente). ¡Casi se me encarama arriba en el forcejeo y no quería apartarla porque estaba fuera de sus cabales! Si bien, yo actué astuto y lo derramé fingiendo que había sido un accidente.

—¡Ay lo siento! Fue un accidente: ya no hay bebida —anuncié, sin lamentarlo de verdad.

—¡Ah no importa! Fue una —replicó con un ademán desdén, cuando a la sazón sacó de la barra una botella de tequila—. ¡Yo aquí tengo la botella llena! ¡Oh, apuesto que tú no te lo esperabas! —sonrió. A secas pude gemir de la impaciencia para mi fuero interno: _maldición, estuvo tan cerca_ —. O medio llena —se corrigió al batirla. Iba a lanzarse a beberla, empero se detuvo y puso una mueca de desagrado—. ¡No, no, no, esto no está bien! ¡¿Tú sabes por qué?! ¿Sabes qué animaría este funeral? ¡Vean todos, atiéndame aquí por favor, se agradece su atención! ¡Yuju!

—¡Megan, ¿qué haces?! —cuchicheé alarmado, como vi que se trepaba a la barra y agitaba los brazos para captar a todos. Ella ignoró mi pregunta.

—¡Y con ustedes el número especial de la noche: YO!

Inició con un baile, acicalándose y recorriendo descendentemente con las manos a un ritmo lento y demasiado sensual—para mi vista— por el pelo, los pechos, las curvas y las largas piernas. Cada movimiento de las caderas era una invitación al pulso bajo y caliente de una mujer. Los hombres aplaudían, aullaban y la estimulaban, excitados. El primate verde que había despachado retornó como una bala y se interpuso a modo de escudo entre Megan y el público, sonará raro: la quería proteger y por ello no demoró en ser abucheado. Presintiendo adonde pararía esto me apuré a bajarla de allí con urgencia, pero no fue necesario: durante la conmoción con el gorila y el baile se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las luces y perdió el equilibrio, suerte que estaba del otro lado con los brazos extendidos para atraparla cuando se desplomara. Otra fortuna: nada más logró quitarse la blusa. Estábamos rodeados hasta la coronilla de personas y disponíamos de poco tiempo para buscarla, sumándole a eso que la sangre le chorreaba profusamente de la frente. Decidí que era prioritario retirarnos de allí y sin bajarla al suelo corrí a la salida trasera, la abrí con una patada. Atravesamos un tramo corto poco iluminado hacia la avenida principal. Las pequeñas tiendas que se alineaban a ambos lados de la calle cerraban de noche y los escaparates estaban a oscuras. Las luces de la calle volvían a alumbrar media cuadra más adelante.

—¡Ya basta, Omi, suéltame! —Gruñó con el rostro agitado por una chispa de disgusto, aún era consciente pese de estar borracha—. ¡No tienes que portarte como caballero!

—No tendría que intervenir si no me forzaras a ello, Megan. Tienes un talento que raya en lo fantástico para meterte en peligro, ¡maldita sea, mujer, ¿estás loca o te haces?!

Ella gesticuló, pero mis palabras demolieron su barrera beligerante. Frunció los labios entre tanto me veía. Se veía graciosa con los ojos entornados, la cabeza pendiéndole desmadejada y semiconsciente, desvié la vista. No podía darme el lujo de quitar la seriedad. Lo que había hecho realmente estaba mal.

—¿Ahora qué te molesta?

—¿En qué te hubiera afectado si me ven o no las bragas? ¿No es acaso lo que todos chicos quieren ver? ¡Al diablo!

—¿Cómo osas a compararme con "todos los chicos"? —la voz se me crispó—. Se te olvida que no soy como todo el mundo, soy original e irrepetible.

Encontré por fin lo que estaba buscando: un banco con un faro al lado. La ayudé a sentarse allí. Y cuando me enderecé no tuve necesidad de voltearme para saber que el gorila verde estaba detrás de nosotros.

—Por lo menos anúnciate cuando vayas aparecer, ¿quieres? —solicité. Hice una pausa para aminorar el tono, no debía olvidar que fue con su ayuda que la saqué—. Gracias.

El antropoide verde se quitó la gran cabeza de los hombros y reveló su identidad: Jack. Éste resolló con fuerza exagerada del calor, su cabello húmedo por el sudor se le pegó al rostro.

—¡¿Spicer?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! —inquirí perplejo. Levantó un dedo para que le diera tiempo de recuperar el aliento.

—¡Oh nada! Coincidió con que luego que hurté unos archivos del registro del personal para ayudar a cierto niño, unas cámaras de seguridad me capturaron y me despidieron, así que en resumen fui a parar aquí: vestido de King Kong, algunos clientes tienen gustos extraños, ¡aj! —explicó, sus palabras se atropellaban unas con otras para salir. En seguida, él adoptó una expresión sarcástica—: ¿sabes cuán difícil es bailar o permanecer en este traje ridículo a un infierno de temperatura? ¡No, claro que tú no tienes idea! Era lo mínimo en lo que podía contribuir, no iba a dejar que mi pequeña prima se convirtiera en una exhibicionista ¡por los clavos de Cristo! ¡Muchacho, ¿por qué motivo se puso así?! —exigió trastornado.

—Estábamos —me callé. ¡Qué imbécil, mierda! Por poco desdeñaba que este tipo y Megan eran consanguíneos. Él no sería apegadísimo a ella, mas no por eso me descuidaría e iba a decir: ¡ah, pues nada del otro mundo! Yo, tu enemigo, estaba en una cita con tu primita. _Uf, eso sonó tan grave y de telenovela—_ comiendo en un restaurante cuando de pronto vi salir a un chico disfrazado de mujer del baño de damas, un pervertido, me pareció tan chistoso que decidí comentárselo creyendo que también le causaría gracia ¡y perdió los estribos! ¡Atacó a ese hombre e hizo que llamaran a la policía! Fingió ir al baño y se escapó, ya viste lo que sucedió luego.

—¡Ay muchacho, si era tu cita no tenías que despegar el ojo de encima! —reprochó Jack, golpeando el hocico del gorila rítmicamente.

—¡Megan, no!

Empujé a Jack, propinándole un codazo para desplazarlo fuera. Megan se había parado y comenzado a caminar con los brazos extendidos y con un pie seguido de otro, ¡¿qué sé yo?! ¡¿Jugando a que estaba en la cuerda floja?! Corrí y la atajé. Decidí que lo mejor era que no me separara de ella. Saqué mi billetera, contabilicé el dinero rumiando cuanto costarían las gasas y lo desinfectantes, y se lo entregué al hombre-gorila.

—Ten, vete a la farmacia y compra gasas, algodón, un desinfectante y pastillas que paren el mareo —le ordené con firmeza y autoridad—. Habrá que tratar esa contusión antes que se ponga peor y los efectos de la resaca son el infierno en persona, necesitará un medicamento.

—Tengo una mejor solución: ¿por qué no lo compras tú y yo me quedo cuidando a Megan? ¡Estoy disfrazado de un macaco verde, no quiero que me miren raro! Y, además, ¡yo soy su primo! Todo lo concerniente a Megan me preocupa.

—No me eches tu cadáver: debiste pensar en las consecuencias tras aceptar ese empleo. Y, además, ¿eso qué tienen? ¡Le venden analgésicos a los narcotraficantes mientras inflan sus bolsillos! ¡Es tu prima, ¿no lo torna importante?! Y, además, hasta donde yo sé: soy su cita; ella está conmigo. Lo dijiste tú mismo, amigo. ¡Anda, vete!

—¡Bien, lo haré! —cedió a regañadientes, cogiéndose el dinero. No piensen que le gané, le ganaron los hechos.

Se dio la media vuelta y cruzó la acera de enfrente. Era conveniente que fuera él, conocía la urbanización un poco más que yo y alguien tenía que detentarse con Megan. Hacer las dos cosas me retardaría más. Ya a solas, agarré a Megan por los brazos previo a que se abatiera (era igual a una frágil y laxa muñeca de trapo) y la atraje bajo la luz del faro. No proliferaba gente alrededor, bien que los escalofríos que corrían por mi nuca me daban a entender que no era una noche especialmente cálida, tampoco me turbaba el ánimo de dejarla expugnable, de modo que me desprendí de mi chaqueta y la acomodé toscamente arriba de sus hombros.

—Me siento mal, muy mareada y con náuseas... —confesó conforme su voz se extinguía.

—¿Entonces para qué bebiste tanto? Ojalá hayas aprendido la lección: no repitas lo de esta noche —sancioné con sutileza, la pobre tenía suficiente castigo—. Ahora quédate quieta y déjame echar un vistazo a esa herida... —dije, estabilicé su cabeza plantando ambas manos en sus mejillas: se había hecho una cortada fea y larga en el lóbulo frontal, la tenía grumosa y mojada, aunque esa no fue la parte que me molestó—. Creo que puedes prescindir de los puntos, ya tu primo viene con las medicinas ¿por qué se demorará tanto? —gemí.

—También tengo mucho sueño... —se tambaleó y precipitó contra mí, hundiendo la cabeza en mi pecho, la aparté con rapidez.

—¡Oye, oye, Megan no te puedes dormir! Resiste hasta que te lleve a tu casa, ¿sí, por favor? Tu madre no puede verte en estas condiciones ¿verdad que no? ¿Lo entiendes, cierto? ¿Lo entiendes? —disolviéndome en la preocupación, le di unas palmadas en la mejilla para que reaccionara y nos observamos fijamente durante minuto y medio, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Ella apoyó las manos en mi torso y me observó maravillada y boquiabierta. Ensanchó la sonrisa. Un brillo se asomó en sus ojos.

—¿Te he dicho que cuando estoy contigo me haces sentir como una mujer natural?...

Alzó su cara hacia la mía y me besó. Sus labios fueron lo más dulce y suave que los míos pudieron haber rozado. Fue como aplicar una descarga eléctrica a mi corazón y el mundo, el simple eco de los latidos de éste, ¡y cómo resonaba! No hubiera imaginado que algo tan pequeño pudiera ser tan poderoso. Era incapaz de ocultarlo y menos de dominarlo. Fue como si el suelo se borrara de súbito y mis pies flotaran. Fue como si me desconectaran los pensamientos del cuerpo. Fue como si olvidara como respirar. Fue como si despertara en una galaxia nueva rodeado de colores, texturas e imágenes nunca antes vistas por el hombre. Me llenó una sensación de calidez, a mi pesar de que mis brazos se tensaron y mis piernas permanecieron tiesas. Como pude, me separé, interrumpiéndola ¿o interrumpiéndonos? Ni yo puedo decir con exactitud cuánto duró, el punto era que no la había inmovilizado en el momento porque una fuerza me lo impidió. Yo había pensando que era física, pero ahora creo que era también emocional: no quería que lo dejara. Mi expresión no se salía de su asombro: los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y la piel de mi rostro estaba candente en comparación con las puntas de mis dedos congeladas.

—¡¿Pe-p-pero q-qué hicis-ciste?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —balbuceé, todavía sin digerir bien que había pasado entre nosotros. Oírme decir aquello fue dilatar mis pupilas del estupor.

—¿Qué por qué yo hice eso? ¿Es que estás demente? Debería ser yo la preguntara: ¿por qué lo interrumpiste? Si estábamos bien. Se llama beso. Es asqueroso, pero muy placentero... —dijo sonriente— ¿escuchas eso?

—¡¿Escuchar qué?!

—¿Escuchas los latidos de un corazón tamborileando por el aire? —señaló ella clavando su mirada en el cielo, como en busca de algo sin determinar qué. La imité—. Me pregunto si serán los tuyos o los míos o los nuestros, ¿no te sorprende que sólo se oyen cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro?

Me miró. No le correspondí la mirada hasta un largo periodo, cuando me sentí preparado y que podía enfrentarla. _Está borracha, recuerda, bebió en exceso tequila_. Alguien carraspeó: era Jack con el encargo que le había pedido en una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Vengo en mal momento? Aquí está —indicó levantando la bolsa. La recogí.

—¿Por qué habrías de venir en mal momento? Llevábamos meses esperándote, ¿está todo? —inquirí, examinando el contenido. Era mentira que estaba irritado, únicamente no quería que desconfiara que algo ocurrió en su ausencia y aquello me valió de excusa para asegurar el orden, ¡jo, besé a su prima poco más o menos en su presencia! Y tenía la premonición que se me notaba en la cara— ¿qué pasa? —espeté con reservas.

—Estás algo extraño: no te pareces al Omi malhumorado y mandón de hace unos minutos. No sé cómo decirlo y me es difícil explicar porque fue un intervalo breve. Es una cosa en tu cara, en tus ojos. ¿Es que me perdí de una novedad interesante? —preguntó motivado.

—No digas sandeces, Spicer. Se supone que me ayudas; no lo opuesto, que es: a estorbar.

—Ya, ya... ¡ah, ¿es un rubor?! —apuntó arrimándose.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Estás actuando ridículo! —bramé.

—Te estaré vigilando y muy de cerca —advirtió.

—Spicer, cállate ¿quieres? No estoy de humor ni es el espacio apropiado para tus diligentes especulaciones —mascullé sarcástico.

Un quejido nos sacó de la discusión. Nos volvimos para ver: Megan acababa de vomitar en el frío húmedo asfalto. Tenía un aspecto horrible: pálido y sudoroso. Chasqueé la lengua y me arrojé para ayudarle a levantarse y caminar, la pobre sin otra cosa trastabillaba, le recogí el pelo hacia atrás para que no se embadurnara —soy conocedor de lo mucho que las chicas odian que su cabello se arruine. Kimiko fue mi niñera— y enrosqué el brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—¡Oh mira eso! Ya pasó, el mal rato se fue, era eso. Verás que estarás bien dentro de poco —me dirigí al ex convicto con gravedad—: nos vamos. La llevaré a su casa.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿En moto? No te dejaré hacerlo en el estado que está, ¡¿qué tal si se cae atrás?!

—Lo sé, nos iremos en taxi —acto seguido, le tiré las llaves de mi moto—. Regresaré por ella en la mañana. Cuida mi bebé entonces; o te saldrá caro, Spicer.

Estaba arriesgando que Tiny me colgara y me asara a la parrilla luego; aún no confío en él ni sé si había montado en motocicleta anteriormente, sin embargo, ¿qué era más primordial: un pedazo de motor o ella? Devolverme a mi casa para dejar la moto era dilapidar el tiempo y me rehusaba a abandonarla. Llamé a la línea de taxis, suministré la ubicación y en veinte minutos vinieron a llevarnos. Drake me ayudó a meterla en el asiento trasero, enseguida me subí yo y ahí nos despedimos. Vacié la bolsa con los medicamentos, los cuales guardé en la mochila de ella —me di cuenta que fue una buena idea haber salido directo de la escuela— y se la ofrecí por si le urgía vomitar de nuevo en el trayecto: no estaba seguro si mi billetera pudiera cubrir el auto-lavado de un taxi. Bajé el cristal de la ventanilla para permitir que el frío nocturno entrara y la refrescara, aunque ustedes saben que Megan nunca hace caso de nada: por más que la arrimé hacia la ventanilla, irremediablemente rodaba hasta mí. Hacia mi regazo en concreto. En América esto no significa nada. En China es distinto, sobre todo si es el chico quien lo hace. Mal que tenía otros asuntos pendientes que debían mortificarme: la madre de Megan, por ejemplo. Era obvio que iba a afrontar un consejo de guerra por esto. Contar una mentira o decir la verdad, de todas maneras no servía y menos si le echaba la culpa a ella. Agregándole a eso que no nos conocíamos para una referencia, no me sumaba buenos puntos. E implorando que Megan no se durmiera, sería mucho peor llevársela así a su madre. Aj, soy un optimista ejemplar, ¿no les parece? En fin, ya que ella "insistía" tanto en echarse sobre mis piernas, di mi brazo a torcer y decidí curarla allí con los vaivenes del viaje. Limpié la sangre de la magulladura, la desinfecté y ungí con una pomada que apreté contra la gasa y soldé con unos adhesivos. Le sonreí y moví unos mechones que tapaban su rostro.

—Intenta aguantar un poco más —le exhorté al fijarme que entrecerraba los ojos—. Pronto llegaremos a tu casa con tu madre y podrás descansar todo lo que tú quieras, ¿vale? Sólo no metas en más líos en mi ausencia.

Ella gimió por lo bajo y me tomó de la muñeca. Di un pequeño respingo.

—Está bien, sólo hasta que vuelvas —rió sorda—. No te vayas de mi lado, no todavía ¿sí?

—Vaya, que excelente noticia me das: si tu humor está regresando, eso insinúa que te estás recobrando. Por supuesto.

Cuando llegamos, pagué y rodeando su brazo en mis hombros, salimos. Ya en la entrada, se liberó de mi abrazo y buscó las llaves en su mochila, prohibiéndome ayudarla aparte. Sí, era lo mejor para ambos evaluando la situación. Las luces del interior de la casa, por lo que hay alguien adentro. Se me vino a la mente que si ella era una madre responsable no se hubiera ido a dormir sin conocimiento de que su hija estuviera en casa (era lo que mi padre hacía). Me turbó la curiosidad si sabía que había salido. Me autoinvité a entrar, aunque solamente caminé hasta el umbral: quería presentar mis disculpas para retirarme. Al viso inspeccioné la hora en el reloj de la pared: ocho y trece minutos de la noche. Prometí que estaríamos en casa de cada quien a las ocho y punto. Minutos más; minutos menos. Ella tiró su morral en el sofá y se desparramó. No le dio oportunidad a Megan de llamarla, la señora bajó rápido las escaleras en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse.

—Megan, hija, escuché que llegaste... ¡cielo santo, ¿qué te sucedió en la frente y cómo te lo hiciste?! ¿Y ese aspecto macilento? —indagó alarmada, cogiéndole de las manos. Empezó a olisquearla— ¿y ese olor? ¡¿Bebiste?!

—Es culpa mía, señora S... —tercié, aunque me mordí el labio de inmediato que me acordé que se había divorciado de Spicer y en vista que desconocía su apellido de soltera y no era apropiado llamarla por su nombre de pila, lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio y empezar de nuevo. Por primera vez ella me prestó su atención—. Le pido perdón, sé que eso no resolverá nada ni suprimirá el incidente. No la cuidé como debería...

—Madre, no lo escuches. No es lo que piensas. Él está protegiéndome —explicó, tocándose la lesión—. De hecho, yo misma fue quien me hizo esto, yo fui la que me excedí, yo soy quien bebió y la arruiné, de no ser por él quien demonios sabría dónde estaría ahora. Quien tiene que recibir un sermón soy yo, castígame: enciérrame otra vez en el cuarto o lo que tú quieras. Te lo explicaré todo.

Se produjo una larga pausa. Su madre nos observó. Creí que no se iba acabar nunca.

—¿Una salida y ya? —soltó parodiando la entonación ronca de la voz de Megan, que no le salió muy bien. Conjeturé que se estaba reprimiendo de decir unas cuantas cosas por mí—. ¡Claro que estás castigada! Pero antes te darás un baño y tú —señaló, agarrando el hombro a su hija. Intuí lo que iba a decir, nomás me abstuve de decirlo: si hay algo que los padres abominan es un adolescente sabelotodo— gracias —falló sobria. El modo más educado de decir: "si no tienes más nada que hacer, te puedes retirar".

—No ha sido nada. Con vuestro permiso, buenas noches —me incliné como una reverencia y cerré la puerta.

Exhalé profundo y saqué el celular para notificarle, vía por un mensaje de texto, a mi padre que había dejado a la chica en su casa y salía para la nuestra —me hizo jurar que se lo haría saber, así fue también con Willow—. Me respondió a los minutos y afirmó estar esperando. No le mencioné que no tenía la moto conmigo para ahorrarle la molestia y mi vergüenza de que me llevase en el cacharro de la familia, pues mi bondadoso padre era bastante capaz de hacerlo sin consultar, en vez de eso seguí adelante a pie. O sea, ¿a qué le podía tener miedo el mejor karateca y peleador callejero la ciudad?

A duras penas arribé a casa, mi padre me interpeló con intriga. Tenía puestos los guantes de goma, jabonosos, y vestía con una camiseta anaranjada de los Ramones y unos bermudas de color negro que le cubrían hasta las rodillas. Con tal aspecto lucía como alguien más joven, bien que no hace falta exagerar y decir que de mi edad, por favor. Era difícil inferir delante de quién estaba: si un muchacho parlanchín o un adulto preocupado.

—¡Hijo, volviste! ¿Y qué tal? ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Ningún problema?

 _Creo que era algo intermedio._

—¿Qué problema iba a suscitarse, papá? ¡Ninguno! Todo marchó fenomenal y en completo orden. Jugamos en la múltiples atracciones, diría que en casi todas, ¡y ganamos un paquete de quince boletos por haber superado un juego invencible! De ahí fuimos al paintball y los bolos, nunca había oído de ellos, pero fue divertido tanto aprender como probarlos cada uno, y luego la invité a comer. ¡Ay, padre, desearía que no hubiese terminado nunca! —apostillé con añoranza.

—No te impacientes, mi renacuajo, éstas serán las primeras de muchas más y tú estás joven —sonrió, orgulloso de su campeón. Añadí para mis adentros que si eran con Megan serían a escondidas, seguro su madre me cogía idea a partir de ese momento y no me dejaría salir con su hija hasta que pasara un siglo, sin embargo, ¿quién no lo hacía?—. Lo bueno es que disfrutaste ¿o no? —dijo, palmeando mis hombros de buena forma.

—Sí.

—Yo me inquietaba un poquito, no es que no confíe en ti ni apostaba que sería un potencial desastre; las damas son por ventura un tanto complicadas de comprender y los nervios no lo ponen fácil, uno no es experto en la materia, mas un tips no cae mal de cuando en cuando y si no lo tienes de tu padre, ¿de quién lo tendrás? ¿Su madre o su padre te dijeron algo, en seguida que la llevaste?

—Su madre, sus padres están divorciados y entre las semanas se queda con ella. Pues, me dijo que "gracias" y nada más.

—¡Oh sí, tú aludiste algo en alusión! Ahora me acuerdo, por eventualidad ¿no es la misma chica que te ayudó a estudiar castellano? —asentí con la cabeza. Él inclinó las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo y meditó con aire taciturno—. ¡Qué linda! Oye, esto es una sugerencia, ¿qué tal si le das un regalo en agradecimiento? Yo podría acompañarte para elegir.

Había predicado que una tutoría de química era una buena recompensa de mi aprecio y que ella necesitaba, no obstante, de próximo que en mi mente se encasilló la idea del regalo me gustó muchísimo y no pude desterrarla.

—¡Es una excelente idea, papá! Te lo agradezco. Si me disculpas, subiré para prepararme a dormir: estoy exhausto de este día —anuncié, tendiendo los músculos de la espalda, brazos y cuello.

—¡Cómo no, hijo! Ve y descansa.

No iba a rechazar su auxilio ni me atreví a confesarle que fui con Clay y Raimundo por aquello, no era tan monstruo al nivel de herir sus sentimientos y tampoco tenía que contarle toda la verdad. Lo que algunos llaman: la verdad a mi modo, que es la verdad con unos imperiosos detalles prescindidos. Aunque pensándolo bien me salva de pecar en mentiroso —según los filósofos, historiadores y sociólogos— la verdad es según tú la veas. Es lo que proceden los padres y no ponía en duda que sus intenciones eran buenas, mas si podía evitarlo con gusto lo haría: no quería que tomara cartas en mis problemas, ¿o cómo aprenderé?

Mis absurdos sueños continuaban haciéndome de las suyas, perturbando mi paz. Esa vez no soñé con mi hermano o consistió en un asalto contra un banco. Si bien sí fue de mí, un pelín más mayor y en una época en cierne, era mi segunda semana y estaba colmado de ilusiones y esperanzas sobre la beatitud que mi librería traería para mí, mi esposa y mis hijos. Entre bastidores había reunido un pequeño capital que pensaba invertir para nuestra primera salida familiar desde que inmigramos: me gustaba la idea de ir a acampar, de mi infancia poseía hermosos recuerdos al aire libre, o si no podía organizar un picnic o quizá una visita al zoológico, que tanto había prometido a los niños. Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo en una tierra ajena y con oportunidades que brindar. Todo lo que hubiera anhelado. Durante la data laboral me situaba paciente en mi cubículo, recibiendo a los clientes con una sonrisa y coadyuvarlos con sus libros y, a veces cuando lo consideraba acertado, una recomendación. La parte que más me deleitaba era cuando se marchaban, porque se iban más contentos de como vinieron. Y yo difícilmente podía domar las ansias de regresar a mi hogar, abrazar y arropar a los pequeños en sus camitas y subir al lecho con mi esposa y demostrarle cuanto la quería. Era raro y de estar en lo correcto, me pareció que unos clientes aparecieron tres o dos veces por la tienda preguntándome por mi familia y yo, para mi sorpresa, les contestaba muy casual cuando nunca los había visto y más extraño es que cada momento que miraba el reloj, contando las horas que faltaban para cerrar, las agujas retrocedían como si atrasaran a propósito ese encuentro. Al final jamás los vi y me despertó el taladro del pico de un cuervo negro contra la ventana; al instante puse los ojos desorbitados y faltó poco para que buscara mis lentes, en mi sueño yo los usaba, no obstante, me acordé que no los tenía. ¿Qué hacía un cuervo ahí? No pude allegarme y constatar si era un desvarío, ya que a punto de pararme Dojo entró y se puso a lamerme la cara, mandando a echar a volar el cuervo.

Abandoné la cama y las sábanas y me encaminé al cuarto de baño donde cepillé mis dientes y duché. Entretanto me lavaba la cara y veía mi reflejo en el espejo, derivé la pregunta que hubiera pasado si me hubiese visto en el espejo ¿a quién vería?: una versión madura de mí o a mi abuelo. No he ahondado en su pasado que se diga demasiado, antes bien sabía de una cosa: mi abuelo era inmigrante, se mudó junto con mi abuela y mi padre y echó raíces aquí, montó su librería de ensueños. Debió ser duro adaptarse. Hay tanto de él que no sé. Y pese que no fue convertirme en un librero, un sueño mío, fue lindo suponer que era padre de una familia y al igual que él, un gran y buen hombre. Mi subconsciente me dio un respiro entre las pesadillas de robos, persecuciones policíacas y homicidios. En esto me vestía, devuelta en mi dormitorio, mi celular repiqueteó. Bajé mi camisa hasta la cintura y fui a atender.

—¿Hola?

— _¡Hola, Omi! Te habla la borrachina que condujiste a casa ayer —_ se presentó una voz cascada—, _soy Megan._

—¡Miren eso, te oyes mejor! ¿Cómo amaneciste? —pregunté, cortés. Apoyando el teléfono entre mi mejilla y hombro al tiempo que calzaba mis pantalones.

— _Bien, si te refieres si prosiguen las arcadas, los mareos y los dolores de cabeza. Ya no. Mi problema es otro, ¿adivina qué? Castigada por un mes en mi cuarto, privada de todo el mundo: cero salidas, con omisión de la escuela y papá, cero patinetas y cero llamadas. No prohíbe el internet porque sabe que lo necesito para los deberes._

—Ajá, ¿y tú estás...?

— _Bueno, no especificó si las llamadas por un propósito educativo estaban incluidas. De todas maneras no conviene enfadarla, le preguntaré si puedo tener mi tutoría de química —_ un lado de mi boca se elevó en una media sonrisa. Estaba aprendiendo del maestro de las ardides—. _Eso no me molesta tanto, no si tú llamarías para alegrar mis aburridas tardes._

—¿Para una tutoría de química? Asegúralo —la escuché reírse a través del auricular.

— _Genial, aunque en realidad yo llamaba por otro asunto_ —susurró, intermitente—. _Oye, Omi, acerca de lo que sucedió entre nosotros anoche. Tú sabes, ese beso, quería decirte..._

—Tranquila, Megan, lo entiendo perfectamente. No te fuerces en explicarme y óbvialo: tú te embriagaste y no fuiste consecuente de tus acciones. Sepultémoslo en el olvido y listo.

Permaneció en silencio. Por un momento temí haber hecho mal, ya que creí que se sentiría aliviada de no tener que decirlo. Era bochornoso.

— _Sí, está bien_ —repuso. Sonaba ligeramente farfallosa y anonadada, repasé que si hubiera estado en frente habría sacado más: midiendo su semblante—. _Qué bueno que lo entendiste. Gracias por todo. Discúlpame, debo colgar o mamá me cachará. Nos vemos en la escuela._

—Nos vemos en la escuela —repetí.

Ella colgó el dinero. Vacilé abstraído, no sonaba aplacada. Sobre todo en ese: "qué bueno que lo entendiste". Encogí mis hombros y concluí con lo que estaba efectuando. Desayuné con papá y de inmediato me embarqué a buscar mi moto. No podía dejarla más tiempo con Jack, no confiaba en él. El tiempo es oro, según dice Tiny.

—¡Oye, tú, zángano! ¡La comida está servida!

¡¿Quién carajos se atreve a interferir con el hilo de mi narración?! ¡Aj, malditos centinelas, hijos de perra! Por sexta vez consecutiva me tiran, con odio, en la cara una sopa instantánea de fideos y espárragos (en teoría, yo lo pongo en tela de juico) que rebota duro en el suelo y salpica estos andrajos de convicto y por sexta vez consecutiva me remolco, agradezco con voz en cuello por la comida, engraso mis dedos del líquido pastoso y lo llevo a mi boca.

—¡Ja, loco! ¡Cochino, eso no se hace! ¡Pero estás tan desquiciado que te comerías tu propia mierda! ¿A qué tiene buen sabor? —me zahiere, cruel.

—¡No lo hecho nunca, mi buen oficial! Pero ¿usted, a qué le ha saboreado? ¿Me lo sugiere? —replico con inocencia.

El hombre pone los ojos en blanco y me rebuzna. He obedecido las instrucciones de Spicer al dedal, de la última visita que tuve, y he conseguido engañar a todos con que he perdido el seso, en definitiva. No hubo razones para sospechar de mí, es lo que habitualmente les pasa a los presos que llevan mucho tiempo aquí y a un muchacho es más que factible. ¿Qué me iba costar si engañé a mi supuesto mejor amigo con una fingida fiebre para una cita? Hay cosas peores. En plata, los demás dejaron de verme como una amenaza y se limitan a reírse, socarrones. Tocante a lo de buscar aliados leales, sigo en la tarea. No está fácil. Retomando la línea principal, llegué rapidísimo al apartamento de Spicer y oprimí el timbre. Haciendo antesala mis ojos se posaron con avidez en unos folletos publicitarios que había debajo de la puerta, los agarré y repasé uno por uno. Me llamó uno la atención: _Academia de policía, ¿cree que tiene lo necesario para proteger nuestro país?_ A lo que le respondí dentro de mi mente: _tengo más de lo necesario, imbécil_. Sonreí y guardé el folleto, en mi chaqueta, para leerlo a fondo más tarde. ¡Y vaya, qué oportuno! Justo Jack abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, Spicer. No te preguntaré como estás, no te vayas a molestar, es tangible que nadie debe sentirse eufórico de vestirse todas las noches como un gorila verde. Vine por mi moto, hagamos esto deprisa, ¿correo? —pregunté retórico al hacerle entrega de sus anuncios.

Él lo aceptó con pesadez. Tal vez se estaba levando.

—¡Ay, caracoles! ¡No me digas que estabas dormido! —gemí con una falsa preocupación, mi intención era que lo notara no que figurara convincente—. Te dije que vendría.

—Gracias, Omi, ¿para qué responderte eso si lo sabes? ¿Disfrutas torturándome, no es así? —bostezó—. Claro, claro, ella está estacionada abajo. El edificio no tiene estacionamientos. Acompáñame.

Se adentró a archivar los folletos, cargó la llave y con un gesto indicativo con la mano me convidó a seguirlo. A unos cuantos coches, delante de un compacto azul, él aparcó mi moto. Me restituyó las llaves.

—Hela ahí: ningún rasguño, en una pieza, y puesto que en mi juventud me volvían extático estos vehículos. Tuve una Ducatti.

—¿Ah sí? No te pongas extático todavía, no la he echado andar —lo frené, imprimiendo un tono suave y relajado, me salió arrullador.

—¿Y mi prima? —quiso saber de repente, interesado.

—Está sobria, mejorada y castigada, su madre estaba en casa cuando la llevé y creo que me odia —contesté sincero.

—¿Quién? ¿Julie? ¡No, pffff! Si esa mujer es todo un encanto, en la mayor parte del tiempo es dócil y gentil. Quizá te tenga un ápice de desconfianza, es evidente porque no te conoce; odio no, es una exageración. Como me hubiera gustado que ella fuera mi hermana... —dejó la frase inacabada.

 _Odio._ La sinapsis entre las neuronas hizo clic en mi cerebro y retumbó en mis tímpanos. Me acordé de lo que Tiny me había dicho sobre Megan el otro día que jugábamos caída libre en su casa: "No pienso calarme insultos de la marimacha feminazi (...). Esa chica odia al sexo masculino, ¿no te diste cuenta que en una clases de castellano recomendó un montón de mujeres que critican a los hombres?". Y su reacción agresiva y discriminatoria hacia ese hombre y lo que me dice, ¡demonios, iba a fracturarle las vértebras del cuello, por no hablar de meterse en un lío de los grandes, sino estuviera allí!

—Uhm. ¿Spicer? ¿Tú sabrás por qué Megan tiene unas ideas prefijadas y chovinistas contra los hombres?

—¿Me lo estás preguntado por cómo atacó a ese hombre? ¿No dijiste que era un pervertido? Eso molesta a las mujeres. Es mucho énfasis. Mas si es un asunto anormal y frecuente, que tú has tenido más cercanía que yo con ella, no te puedo revelar: me perdí de su crecimiento; siete años pagando en prisión; ¿recuerdas? —señaló Spicer. Hubo una pausa y se apresuró a salir con un nuevo tema—. Oye, conseguí que nos llevaran a la ciudad vecina, para buscar a Komodo este fin de semana y sin concesión; ojalá no hayas tenido que robar a tu familia, es demasiado para un menor de edad, por mi parte ya reservé el mío, ¿a qué soy lo máximo? ¿No te impulsa a confiar un poco más en mí?

—¿Debería? —Pregunté de forma sarcástica, saltando sobre el asiento de la motocicleta y la prendí al primer intento—. ¿O crees que soy tan inatento y torpe para no darme cuenta de la casualidad desproporcionada que Megan fuera a meterse en tu lugar de trabajo? ¡Oh no, no, no es ninguna coincidencia! Ella lo sabía porque tú se lo dijiste, ¡ustedes se encontraron y explícitamente te dije que no lo hicieras! Yo tengo mis propios medios de ganar dinero y eso no te incumbe, ¿te quedó claro? —le rumié con acritud.

Me incliné sobre el manillar y corrí de nuevo hacia la carretera; no sin que antes la llanta trasera le salpicara de lodo, anhelando que atinara en la cara y la boca. Naturalmente.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡ufffffff, cuando Omi quiere ser cruel, lo es y punto! ¿Qué tal se encuentran hoy, malvaviscos asados? Les traigo una nueva actualización, lo hubiera hecho anteayer, pero el martes estuve todo el día divirtiéndome por motivo de mi cumpleaños 3 y el miércoles me lo agarré para leer unas cosas, saben, en la universidad me mandaron un montón de cosas qué hacer en estas vacaciones que están por llegar a su fin la semana que viene :(**

 **Ejem, volviendo, como era** _ **naturalmente**_ **de esperarse: el capítulo se me hizo largo y no puedo seguir torturándolos con eso, ¿eh? Quería que fuera** _ **La fuerza de la tentación**_ **, pero no podía pasar al meollo (o por qué ese título) sin que hubiera aclarado este espacio. No puedo forzar a los personajes ni a los escenarios ni a la trama, primero porque ustedes, como criaturas inteligentes, iban a notarlo y segundo porque dejaría baches en el camino. Ojalá que este capítulo haya valido la pena, y no haya sido de relleno, yo digo que sí porque fue el PRIMER BESO de Omi y Megan, ¡o sea, Dios! Eso es como los Feacios llevaron a Ulises a su Ítaca en la Odisea o cuando Harry Potter tuvo que enterarse que debía hallar y destruir los horrocruxes para acabar a Voldemort, ¡¿qué nos quiere decir Alice con esto?! Que no puede haber un segundo paso sin dar el primero.**

 **Yo tenía pensado dos ideas para los "primeros besos" de Omi: un entrenamiento amistoso (como el que se dieron Willow y Omi) y uno de borrachos. Yo había que el primero fuera de Megan, sin embargo, me pareció más congruente imaginar a Megan borracha ("solucionando" sus problemas como un verdadero macho de telenovela) que a Willow y quedó así. Willow también tiene lo suyo y estaba pautado que ellos tendrían un acercamiento. No tengo idea con quien ustedes tienen preferencia, si quieren que Omi se quede con Megan o en soledad —hay un chiste interno en estas dos últimas palabras para los que han leído a Maurice Blanchot—. Lo que puedo garantizar es que habrá más de donde vino eso y no quería pasar al segundo plano sin explicar que ocurriría ahora con Megan y Omi *cofcofcoflallamadacofcofcof* o que Omi fuera tan ciego para no advertir a Megan y a Jack juntos, esa escena fue divertida (también imaginé lo del gorila para Jack, temía que no la usaría cuando surgió esto y aparte me parecía obvio que ustedes adivinaran quién podría estar adentro).**

 **Sin embargo, a pesar que no pude escribir el capítulo como lo había planeado. Solté varias pistas para que pudieran darse una idea del bombazo que viene a continuación. ¿A ustedes no les gustan esos sueños locos de Omi? ¿No? Eso temí. Fue un capítulo enteramente romántico, de leer esa escenita del beso hasta lo puedo oír con las voces de Miguel Ángel Leal y Jessica Ortiz.**

— **Ya saben lo que dicen, cuando de la noche a la mañana empiezas a oír las voces de tus personajes...**

 **Sí, alucinaciones auditivas, que es el título de la canción que les iba a recomendar. Las hubiera imaginado con voces del doblaje venezolano, empero los que me gustaban: se fueron. Triste. Otra cosa que quería decirles es que me parecía demasiado conveniente para Omi dejar fuera la madre de Megan cuando ésta se emborracha, todos sabemos que no hay padres tan permisivos, pero aunque mi historia sea de ficción tampoco me voy a desentenderme de la realidad, si se supone que la estoy imitándola para acercárselas. Tengo un par de cosas preparadas para la madre de ella y Dashi. El título es alusión a que Omi estará ahí para cuidar a Megan, problema en que se meta. ¡Ah qué dulce! Pero chica, tú estás muy grandecita para un niñero. Está bien, estas notas de autor se han hecho muy largas. Me despido. Estaré ansiosa por recibir sus votos y sus comentarios, serán bienvenidos y apreciados. Estén atentos a la próxima actualización. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Pregunta boba del día: ¿ustedes han comido sushi? Y si es así, ¿cuál es su favorito? :3**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: hola, querida. Me alegro que te hayas divertido con Raimundo y Clay, son unos loquillos. Aquí tienes la segunda parte de la cita de Omi y Megan. Eso se resuelve de poco a poco, la inseguridad siempre ha existido, empero depende de la autoridad competente para que esa masa disminuya o sino crecerá y crecerá. Keiko no va aparecer en esta historia, sólo mencionada; Clay sí, pero no para mostrar su boda ¿la razón? Kim, Raimundo y Clay son amigos íntimos de Omi, que no Keiko y esta historia está enfocada en Omi y sus peripecias, todo lo concerniente a ella. Quizá podría decirse algo, nomás no se verá como tal. Serían muchas bodas entonces, ¿no te parece? Bien, eso sería todo por hoy. Feliz fin de semana, descansa y cuídate. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**


	17. La fuerza de la tentación

**Las dos caras del destino**

 **17º**

 **La fuerza de la tentación**

Más tarde en la noche, estamos aún aludiéndonos a ese mismo día, en el emporio callejero sostuve tres combates. No diría que fue difícil, estos tipos no merecían mi tiempo ni respeto como preclaros contendientes, pero ya me conocen, no se me da bien eso de desestimar una buena paga en un lapso tan perentorio. Uno me descargó un golpe en el hombro derecho, le respondí con una puñada en la cerviz, debajo del oído, que le quebrantó los huesos allá en el interior y le hizo echar espumosa sangre roja por la boca; tendido en el polvo, rechinó los dientes y pateó con los pies la tierra, lo cogí del pie y arrastré a la deriva, emergiendo de la autopista. A otro mis dedos rodearon en derredor al único punto desprotegido y de menor resistencia del cuerpo humano, aquél en que las clavículas separan al cuello de los hombros, la garganta, ciñéndole por atrás y empujándolo; se incorporó torpemente, "pidiéndome más", frené sus golpes e impulsándome de la pared en un giro de ciento ochenta grados aticé una patada en el hombro que le haría recordar hasta el día que nació: se hundió en el polvo y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Al tercero ya las carnes de los miembros le temblaban, mandarlo a volar fue cuestión de minutos: desvié, agachándome, su brazada, y le embutí un fortísimo puntapié en el costado, lo agarré del codo y apoyándolo en el hombro le di una cabriola y lo aplasté bocabajo contra el piso. Torcí su brazo hasta que admitiera que era mejor que nadie, porque se lo ordené. Mi público se moría de la risa. Fue cuando lo solté y lo volteé, moviendo las cejas le dispuse retirarse.

—Excelente, Omi, —aplaudió Tiny— los destruiste por completo: su cuerpo y su espíritu. ¡Uf, no quisiera estar en su lugar! ¡Dios me libre! —Exclamó persignándose, pasó junto a mí y su mano palmeó mi hombro—. Basta de peleas. Celebremos tu victoria con coñac, es justo lo que te mereces. Vente, yo invito.

—Vale —me mostré de acuerdo mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Mi amigo me sonrió con gesto de complicidad y se adelantó. Entramos en el único bar a la redonda, nos sentamos y Tiny llamó, confianzudo, a la mesera por su primer nombre, aun cuando me percaté no tenía en el uniforme un distintivo que la identificara con aquel, y ella anotó nuestro pedido en un block de notas amarillento y se fue detrás del mostrador. Tiny sacó del bolsillo un cigarrillo, iba a instalarse a fumar cuando miró el anuncio emplazado al lado de la pared, prohibiéndolo, puso cara de pocos amigos y lo guardó de mala gana. Eché un vistazo con sordina: el cantinero, la camarera, tres tipos jugando en el billar, uno y otro bebiendo en solitario o acompañado. Meg brillaba por su ausencia. Qué extraño.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te perdió algo? —me preguntó, extrañado. Meneando la cabeza para cruzar mi mirada.

—Nada, es que no veo a Meg por ninguna parte —aclaré sin hablar, moviendo los labios.

—¡Ah, Meg! —Exclamó, impertérrito y despreocupado—. Seguro se quedó en su casa o se consiguió una novia, las personas tienen derecho a desaparecerse ¿por qué? Bueno, a veces la vida aprieta tanto que el cuerpo y el alma le exigen que hay que tomarse unas vacaciones. Déjalo tranquilo, ya volverá mañana o pronto.

—Sí, tienes razón —asentí, sin reflexionar.

—Aquí tienen, muchachones, disfruten —avisó Dusty, la camarera, golpeando ambos vasos contra la superficie.

—Gracias, cariño. Eres un amor —sonrió, cogiendo el asa, y guiñándole un ojo.

Con cosas como estas todas las noches, ¿y yo de qué me preocupaba por qué me viesen con dos mujeres en dos días distintos? Turbándome la intriga me volví en breve para detallarla mejor: pues, aparte de contar con un trasero ingente y unos pechos turgentes, no tenía nada fabuloso o algo que me hiciera recordarla. Les aseguro que Willow carecía de una nariz tosca y larga que deformaba las facciones, al contrario su rostro es más terso y agraciado, o siquiera una sonrisa chispeante como la de Megan, no había visto dientes tan amarillos y su aliento a nicotina me abrumaba al colmo. Tiny me detuvo a punto de dar un sorbo para levantar en vilo su vaso, ceremonioso, recitando en tono grandilocuente: "salud", y lo chocó amistosamente con el mío. Catamos un largo trago sin pausa, a la par espiramos con ganas. El fuego descendió por mi garganta y quemó mis vísceras más recónditas, domé el agua dentro de mis ojos y estuve bien. Luego de besar a Megan, podía beber éste y cien iguales. Nada enardece más mi espíritu que el suave y tierno roce de los labios de una chica. Aunque el alcohol seguía repugnándome. Tiny ordenó otra ronda, en tanto esperábamos se incorporó de repente:

—Ya vuelvo, fumaré afuera —explicó.

—Claro, ve con calma y no te ahogues —repuse divertido.

Aproveché que estaba fuera para desechar el licor. Ya no tenía sed. Subí mi manga y revisé el reloj, empecé a tamborilear con los dedos. El siguiente fenómeno fue demasiado extraño y contingente para admitir que no fue nada, ¿fue el destino lo que lo dispuso en mi camino o algo inevitable que saltó a quemarropa y yo tuve la decisión de ignorarlo o no? Un chico, unos cuantos años menor que yo, vestido con jirones y sandalias, piel cetrina, y ensortijado cabello fuliginoso; llegó galopando de la calle y se paró en el centro.

—¡Buenas noches, queridos damas y caballeros! —saludó, extático—. Quisiera rogarles su atención, por favor, no les voy a robar mucho de su tiempo: vengo nada más a cantarles una cancioncita de mi invención que dediqué a mi madrecita que está en el cielo. Ojalá les guste, cualquier contribución que quieran hacer que Dios y la Virgen María se los pague en salud y alegría.

De lance en lance, el pequeño arrancó cantando. Su voz era aguda, el acelerado movimiento de sus manos distraía y a veces en las notas finales se le escapaba sin querer los gallos y las gallinas —sabía lo que era puesto que yo viví esa época, era una constante inoportuna día a día y conste que fue casi inédito—, pero no por ello invalidaba el color hermoso de su voz ni la letra en su esencia ni su dulzura. Por cada estrofa nueva él repetía el mismo estribillo insuflado de desolación y de quebranto, iconoclasta de almas. Sentía como el rostro se me contraía. Me concentré en mirar los rostros de los demás presentes, hablábamos que era el único que escuchaba al niño: el resto actuaba impasible, enzarzados al cuello en sus asuntos. Me tomó por sorpresa que el dueño o los empleados no gestionaran por echarlo, lo que me sugirió que había venido anteriores veces y estaban tan hartos que se desanimaron. Cuando terminó se inclinó desmedidamente al término de mostrar su gratitud. No aplaudí, aunque sí saqué dos billetes: uno de diez y el otro de cincuenta.

—Muy linda tu actuación, chico, me gustó en serio —le holgué, queriendo y controlando mi voz para que sonara amable. No suelo serlo con cualquiera—. Aquí tienes.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! —sonrió eufórico, sus dientes blancos contrastaron intensamente con el tono moreno de su piel. Avanzó, sin abrir los ojos, buscándome a tientas y ya que iba encauzado por otra ruta, lo halé de la orilla de la camiseta y lo puse delante de mí: alargué sus brazos, en su puño derecho metí el billete de diez y en el izquierdo el otro—. Este que estoy colocando en tu mano es tuyo, se llama propina, no lo compartas ni se lo enseñes a nadie y úsalo para que te compres buena comida. Guárdate el vuelto para ir ahorrando por unos zapatos —le dije. El chico chocó los tobillos, sofocado. Estrujó el dinero y sus dedos lo palparon para tasar su valor.

—¡Guau! Digo, está bien —asintió.

—Está bien —reiteré—. Se nota que tienes un vozarrón, que no te quepa la menor duda de que si estudias la pulirás y será para mejor.

—¿Usted lo cree? Es mi sueño en la vida —comentó, formándosele un pliego de emociones. Entreabriendo por un segundo sus límpidos ojos—. Practico duro.

—Sí, pero más importante es que tú lo creas y que nadie te quite eso de la cabeza ¿estamos?

El chico ciego se limitó a realizar un amago afirmativo y se retiró, topándose con mi amigo que recién volvía. Lo ciñó y siguió adelante. Cuanta lástima me inspiraba ese crío, muchos como él no se dan cuenta del peligro que corren y el deterioro que se infringen a sí mismos: trabajan en servicio de un jefe, el cual dispone por lo común a cientos de chiquillos iguales y haciendo lo mismo, que valiéndose de su expresión angelical y personalidad inocente los manipulan, aparentando que son sus amigos o son el hada madrina que los va a ayudar a tornar todos sus sueños en realidad, para explotarlos y lucrarse de sus ganancias. Asqueroso y espantoso. Normalmente son redes de traficantes en el que los niños les dan la utilidad de ser un instrumento multiuso: venta de órganos vitales, espectáculos (como éste), prostitución y pornografía. Un buen mercado y una mercancía remunerativa. Les puedo apostar que ese niño no nació ciego. Ellos piensan que _así_ los hará más atractivos al público y multiplicará las rentas, como aseguran un alto precio por esas córneas —en el mercado negro el valor es dispendioso. No sé que es más doloroso: si eso o que de diez niños, ocho no quieren ayuda por creer en falso que no la necesitan ya que ésta privará "su libertad". Alejas al chico de la calle; pero no puedes alejar la calle del chico. El ser humano es masoquista y terco.

No obstante, el hado cruel no quiso que mi reflexión caducase allí; preparó una triquiñuela distinta y alevosa. Entraron en el bar un grupito de pandilleros al que reconocí, no se trataba de una vieja rencilla, sino que formaban parte de los espectadores que asistían a mis peleas y estaba al tanto porque los vi apostando con Tiny. Ellos. Enriqueciéndose de mis heridas y cardenales. Desvié la mirada. Deslicé la mano y no pude evitar ver en mis nudillos gruesas costras extenderse. Un cliente se paró y pagó para irse. No lo conocía ni nada, fue el sonido de las monedas repiquetear lo que me descompuso. Volaron en mi mente las palabras de mi ex amigo Jermaine del día en que discutimos, hubiera preferido recordarlos y odiarlos en un momento diferente a ese tan incómodo: "En tanto duró fue divertido; ya no. Ahora hay que madurar. De tomar esos errores del pasado y restregármelos por la cara me produce asco. Estábamos equivocados, Omi: la vida no es pasártela tirando huevos a los autos de maestros y estaré engañándome a mí mismo si voy a pretender que ustedes me recogerán todas las veces que me tienda borracho en la calle. ¡¿O vas a decirme que nunca tuviste miedo o siempre dormiste con la conciencia tranquila?!". Los de Meg eran peores: "Bueno, si no eres un matón ¿qué eres entonces? ¿Qué es manifestarse de noche a golpear a decenas de chicos que son como tú y ufanarte de ello?". Y mi abuelo...: "Eres un chico bueno, lo sé. No dudes nunca quien eres." Entonces de antuvión sentí un aguijonazo atravesar mi cabeza, fruncí un poco el entrecejo y respiré por la boca. Me toqué.

—¿Ahora qué mosco te picó? —Preguntó Tiny—. Oye, ¿te sientes mal? —insistió cuando no respondí a la primera vez.

Me mareé con ponerme de pie, me sujeté de la silla con fuerza y aguardé para recuperarme. La cefalea se desvaneció a la sazón.

—No, tranquilo, fue un lapsus. Ya estoy bien... —vacilé, pellizcando el puente de la nariz y alzando la cabeza para alivianar la presión—. ¿Lance?

—¿Sí?

—Tomé una decisión: renunciaré a las peleas para siempre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —rugió, sorprendido e irguiéndose bruscamente. Le colgó la mandíbula como si le hubieran cortado la respiración. Estudió mi cara durante un buen rato, estuvo haciendo conjeturas para sí mismo y al cabo de un minuto sus facciones cambiaron y forzó una risilla nerviosa— ¡ah ya! Es una de tus peculiares bromas —había un leve énfasis en "peculiares". Capté que no se atrevió a preguntarme para confirmar, tuve que desencantarlo con esa idea.

—No es ninguna broma, Tiny. Es en efecto —ratifiqué sin perder el tono desenfadado en mi voz—. No entran en discusión segundas consideraciones ni clausulas extraordinarias ni excepciones. Está tomada como su nombre lo indica —recalqué para anticiparme.

Me di la vuelta y salí del bar. Tiny me persiguió y siendo de las mismas estaturas ambos, o sea piernas largas, me alcanzó. Giré y me quedé en medio del trecho, en frente de él, cerré los ojos y crucé los brazos bajo el pecho.

—Es que... ¡aj! ¡Omi, tú no puedes hacer esto! ¿Desde hace cuánto lo tenías pensado? ¿Por qué ese cambio? —tartamudeó. La rabia y la sorpresa iban recrudeciéndose conforme se oía a sí mismo y yo no me inclinaba a evitarlo— ¡dime! ¿Es que tú ya no quieres...?

—Ni lo digas —le advertí entre dientes, abriendo los ojos y lanzándole una mirada feroz—. No te lo voy a permitir, ¡no quiero que pienses otra incoherencia idiota semejante! Cuando me sugeriste entrar al mundo de las peleas y las carreras ilegales el plan original fue ganar reconocimiento y temor, yo acepté, y funcionó, nomás proseguí como si nada ya que te hice una promesa: reunir dinero para alquilar un apartamento y a cambio, lo compartiríamos. No lo he olvidado, empero conste que no fue con esa intención ¡¿lo entiendes?! Es mi cuerpo el que está en juego, por tanto mi voluntad prevalece: yo soy el único que toma las decisiones y me harté de ser un juguete; rebasé mi límite de mentirle a mi familia, de tener una excusa para irme en la noche. No me da la gana de pelear más en la vida; a no ser que me impelen a ello y hablo de cabrones y porquerías humanas.

—¿De mentir? ¡No, si tú estuvieras arrepentido de mentir de verdad hubieras renunciado a la búsqueda también! ¡Qué va, te conozco y tú no podrías dejar de mentir, lo disfrutas! —Acusó despiadado, la ira no había abandonado sus ojos— ¿esto es por las apuestas? ¡Viejo, es parte del negocio! —Extendió los brazos, afín a que aquella era la enésima vez que lo explicaba— ¡¿es que te molesta no tener un porcentaje?! ¡Facilito, eso se puede solucionar sin llegar al extremo de suspenderlas! ¡¿Cuánto quieres?!

—¡No, no, no, no, NO! —Increpé— ¡No quiero un maldito porcentaje! ¡Un porcentaje no lo va a solucionar y tampoco quiero que hagas un psicoanálisis! ¡Te lo dije, ¿qué no oíste?! ¡¿De pronto tú estás sordo?! ¡NO MÁS PELEAS! Buscaré un empleo honesto y ganaré un salario miserable para el apartamento ¡y es mi última palabra! ¡¿Tienes algo que objetar?!

—No —contestó con deliberada lentitud, con la mandíbula tensa y mirándome con fijeza.

Tiny, en una medida regular, era irascible e impetuoso, de sangre caliente como le digo yo, pero en determinados momentos ese frenesí ardoroso lo transformaba en una gélida quietud y es ahí cuando es más peligroso, puesto que piensa calculadamente sus maldades. Los dos éramos altos, resistentes, fuertes, veloces y ágiles, por una raya de diferencia lo superaba, sin embargo, lo que nos desigualaba a ambos y a mi favor daría por concluida en caso de iniciarse una pelea era mi aguda sagacidad y mis artificios: yo no me dejaba someter por el calor. Ninguno era tan estúpido para venirnos a las manos, una contienda en que sabíamos perfectamente quien estaría en el piso y quien estaría de pie. Él no quería tener una fractura de pierna y yo no quería meterme a bravucón. ¡Oh no, Tiny reconocía que no equiparaba ventajas conmigo! Quizá por eso nunca me enfrentó directo si me odiaba y optó atacarme por la retaguardia, de que lo conozco bien como la palma de mano habrá dejado un rastro o se habrá llevado una pista importante que lo vinculara a la escena del crimen y como la poli es un cuarto del cerebro de Tiny ni se hubiesen distinguido, ¡¿cómo pude descuartizar un cuerpo humano en trocitos con un cuchillo de quince centímetros?! Pero saben, a partir de aquella discusión sentí que nada volvió a ser igual entre él y yo. Nos tratábamos como dos extraños. Claro, yo estaba equivocado porque en realidad ese cambio fue a raíz de Megan, mintiendo y disimulando que no estaba con ella, y al referirme "cambio", estoy hablando exclusivamente de mí.

Los días transitaron y de veras puse mi máximo esfuerzo por encontrar un empleo decente con un salario miserable, el típico que podía conseguir un muchacho de la preparatoria. Se lo comuniqué a mi familia y las reacciones fueron encontradas. Mi papá prefería que yo me concentrara en estudiar (en razón de que un trabajo absorbe el tiempo, aunque no protestó), a mi abuelo le pareció estupenda mi iniciativa y Dojo se abatió en parte porque significaría que no pasaríamos juntos tanto tiempo y por otro, feliz a sabiendas que me complacía. Bien que no tuve suerte. Recorrí allí, acá y acullá y nadie necesitaba un par de manos. Volví a mi casa y miré en los anuncios clasificados. Aquello era deprimente. O demandaban cierto tipo de experiencia o el lugar huía de mi jurisdicción. No imaginaba que sería tan espinoso, digo que cuando el universo conspira contra ti, te entorpece horrible. Dojo se acurrucó a modo de consuelo en mi regazo, lo acaricié detrás de las orejas. En esto, mi padre regresó a la casa.

—¡Hola, hijo! —saludó a la distancia.

—Hola, padre —devolví el grito.

Aguanté por un efímero intervalo hasta que Dashi apareció en una esquina y se integró al cuarto. Venía cargando tres cajas pesadas con mucha complexidad, era evidente que con la quincena de aquel día aprovechó ir al mercado, me bastó para que corriera a auxiliarlo. Las llevé a la cocina y llené rápido los estantes. Él me agradeció en un jadeo y fue a la sala, se quitó la bufanda del cuello, la colgó en el perchero y deslizó su mirada hacia mí.

—¿Qué tal te fue hoy en tu búsqueda, mi renacuajo? —preguntó, animado.

—No bien como me gustaría: la ciudad marcha tranquila —respondí en un hilo de voz—. Padre, por cierto ¿no has visto por dónde trabajas anuncios solicitando empleo? —indagué, recordando varias tiendas en los alrededores. No era mi sueño convertirme en dependiente de una zapatería ni quería decir que estaba desertando: si él sabía me ahorraría el trabajo y sino podría averiguarlo, es mi padre y no se negaría en hacerlo.

—Tal vez, no me acuerdo con exactitud. ¿Quieres que averigüe?

—¡Oh, papá, ¿quién soy yo para obligarte?! Sólo tenía curiosidad por si sabías, averiguaré en otra ocasión.

—Vamos, vamos, Omi, no digas estupideces, de todas maneras debo ir al trabajo ¿qué me cuesta asomarme en las vitrinas? ¡Nada! No te sientas mal por eso y tampoco te desesperes; encontrarás algo bueno —incentivó optimista, estrechando mis hombros rígidos—. ¿Qué tal si para relajarnos vamos a comprar ese regalo para tu amiga, eh? ¿Te parece?

—No podría estar más que encantado con esa proposición —alegué—. Voy por mi cartera.

Después de eso salimos de paseo. Dashi sugirió que le compráramos dulces, los bombones de chocolates irresistibles que vuelven locas a las damas. Era un gesto amistoso y la idea en esencia no era mala, mas yo quería que fuera no tan simple, que transmitiera _algo_ y a la par fuera especial. Carecía de conciencia de cuánto algo encerraba ese deseo. Divagué indeciso, discurriendo en mi pecho qué podía ser ese _algo_. Al menos Dashi no era un tipo ansioso y creo que el verdadero objetivo de aquello era pasar tiempo juntos, como padre e hijo. Miré la discotienda, un disco de Sacrifice hubiera sido conveniente, pero yo no forzaría a papá a desvalijar su cuenta de ahorro. Pensé que el costo no debía incidir en la elección del regalo y proseguí. Inquirí en la librería que había en la categoría de prosa y poesía feminista, cruzó una expresión rara en el rostro de la encargada y al final su aserto fue negativo. Llegados a la bisutería, insufló en mi mente una idea brillante y entré. Por fortuna éramos los únicos, me puse a admirar la baratija refulgente al desgaire.

—¿Le puedo ayudar? ¿Busca algo para su novia, su madre? —preguntó la empleada.

—Casi adivina —repliqué con brevedad, para no suministrar más detalles que reseñaran la historia de mi vida—, aunque sí puede ayudarme. Quisiera examinar su catálogo de alhajas, algo para el cuello, sino es mucho pedir.

—¡Oh no es molestia, tenemos un surtido heterogéneo de dijes! Ayer en la mañana trajeron mercancía nueva.

La mujer se inclinó y tiró de una caja debajo de la mesilla, la colocó encima y comenzó a ordenar en dos filas bolsitas con alhajas grandes, medianas y pequeñas. Francamente todos me parecían iguales de bonitos y atractivos, la mano de obra era idéntica en todos, en lo que se diferenciaba era el diseño y el color. No entendía cómo las chicas pasaban horas en esto, cualquiera les lucía genial. No obstante, no olvidaba que Megan, pese de lo marimacha que se portaba, era una chica y no podría ratificar mi opinión. ¿Cuál sería el indicado?

—Dígame, señorita, ¿cuáles son los más vendidos de aquí?

—¡Estos! —ella señaló uno con forma de corazón, el símbolo hippie de la paz y una letra—. De este hay modelos por cada letra del alfabeto.

—Okey, entonces estos no —pedí apartándolos de una vez. ¿Cuál era la gracia de que fuera especial si al salir vería a otra chica con un dije igual?— ¿usted cree que este sería perfecto para una chica linda, sencilla, delicada y femenina? —inquirí sosteniendo en alto un alhaja con la forma de una muñequita.

—Sí, y estos de aquí también serían el complemento ideal para una chica dulce y etérea.

—Si usted lo dice, no los voy a querer —dije, moviéndolos a un lado para no confundirme y una vez más ella me miró sorprendida— y tampoco estos —enuncié descartándolos por el color. Descubrí que había reducido mi grupo a dos salvo que sólo uno llamó poderosamente mi atención: tenía el aspecto de una llave intermedia, se notaba que el orfebre que la hizo la cinceló con mucho esmero y amor, el metal era fulgente y en el centro había una imitación de una piedra de zafiro, el color de sus ojos— me lo llevo.

—¿Ése? ¿No va a preguntar para qué tipo de chica conviene más? —preguntó con un matiz de interés, torciendo la boca.

—No hace falta, señorita, el metal me lo dijo todo —aclaré, ensanchando mi sonrisa ante su extrañeza y con aire despreocupado—. ¿Cuánto quiere? ¡Padre, ya elegí!

Y para mis adentros murmuré: _es suficiente al agrado de una chica salvaje, ruda y atrevida_. Me aposté que yo sería la próxima nota curiosa de su rueda de chismes con sus amigas. Mi papá alabó mi elección, empero de boca, ya que en sus ojos cantaban otra melodía: ardía la duda. De igual suerte no protestó y pagó. En el establecimiento convidaban la facilidad de llevarlo en una bonita caja forrada con un lazo y ¿por qué oponernos? Duré la tarde entera, o lo que quedaba de ella, observando el presente. Convencido cada vez más que le gustaría, haciendo juego con esa cadena añeja de sus padres. Si bien, en la noche se me ocurrió que podría "personalizarla". Con una saeta caliente, atizada en el fuego de la hornilla, grabé sus iniciales en la parte trasera. El resultado valió la pena a pesar de que me tomó bastante, con eso me consolé; para cuando verifiqué la hora había excedido de las diez. Papá se había ido a dormir y yo debía imitarlo. Coloqué todo en su lugar y guardé el regalo, empacado, en un cajón de una cómoda vestíbulo así lo tendría que recoger de salida, de relance era el mismo en que yo había puesto mis fondos universitarios. Sacudí la cabeza y cerré. Iba atravesando el pasillo, faltando casi nada para dejar atrás la caja cuando me detuve de pronto. Empecé a balancearme en mi propio eje y a estampar golpecitos en el piso con el pie. Estaba fuera de mi elemento. Reculé y abrí el cajón de nuevo, mis ojos se clavaron en el obsequio, nomás no era eso lo que vine a buscar precisamente...

— _¡Alto ahí, villano! Ni se te ocurra tocar eso._

Me alarmé y solté el cajón. Miré a mí alrededor en estado de shock, sin aliento. Estaba solo y Dojo estaba en mi habitación, sólo allí y no podía salir de allí, ¿o sí? Decidí probarlo, halé la gaveta hacia mí y saqué la caja con mi fondo universitario, llegué abrirla, extendí los dedos para arrogar el dinero cuando se escuchó otra vez.

— _¡No puedes robar a tu familia! —_ Ladró la voz con mesura; distorsionada por el pánico—. _Aunque estés desalentado no justifica lo que pretendes, por favor piensa en las decepciones que causarás si te descubren, piensa en lo que te dijo tu abuelo y tu padre ¡¿no renunciaste a las peleas porque te era imposible lidiar con la contrición de preocuparlos, de mentirles?! Razona antes de actuar._

—¿Por quién me tomas? Estás malinterpretándolo todo: no soy un ladrón, tan solo me turbó la curiosidad saber cuánto dinero había. Yo no haría una aberración como esa.

— _¿Se te está olvidando que yo soy tú y sé lo que piensas? —_ gruñó poco convencida—. _Tú no puedes engañarte a ti mismo, ¿por qué? Porque siempre estoy un paso antes de ti, no lo olvides: puedes escapar de todos pero no de ti. Mejor hubiera sido que no abandonaras las peleas si ibas a hacer algo peor —_ añadió.

Apreté los labios y cerré la caja, carente de expresión, subí las escaleras y me acosté, luego de haber puesto bocabajo mi retrato. A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba cereales y leche recibí un mensaje de parte de mi padre, era la respuesta a mi pregunta del día anterior. _Qué eficiencia_. Las oportunidades me sonríen: una vacante disponible en un local deportivo. Le escribí que iría hasta allá, enseguida me fui a preparar y salí cavilando incesante: _Podría hacer esto de la manera correcta, no me iba a dejar "arrastrar" por nada_. No tuve el valor de ser más específico a qué me sugería con "arrastrar" _._ El pulso se me aceleró de alivio. En rigor el anuncio estaba pegado en la ventanilla, mas no me dieron el empleo: alguien se me adelantó hace dos semanas, me agradecieron de todos modos por haber quitado el aviso de allí por ellos y despacharon con amabilidad. Sentí un picor en la piel de la cara y las manos cuando salí, fruto de la conmoción e irritación. _Si les inspiraba tanta pereza hacerlo podían tacharlo con un marcador y no habría problema. Hijos de perra._ Pateé una lata de cerveza vacía y busqué con la mirada en el suelo con qué distraerme las próximas horas. No tenía ánimo de volver a mi casa. No titubeé durante mucho tiempo: la solución apareció, como si una fuerza mágica y misteriosa la hubiera implantado allí, en mi pensamiento. Me dirigí al parque de los skates y caminé, anhelando hallar a Meg. El visitarle no me proporcionaría un trabajo ni evaporaría el resto de mis ansiedades, con despejarme me satisfacía. Esta vez sí estaba con los de su grupo. Lo reconocí ejecutando un doble giro mortal en el aire en el ascenso de una rampa. El cielo había escampado poniéndose gris. Lo saludé haciendo señas.

—¡Hey, Meg! ¡Buenos movimientos!

—¡Omi! —dijo, pegó un resbalón y se estrelló duro contra el piso. La patineta se desplomó a varios pasos de donde estaba su dueño.

—¡Ups! Esto es por mi culpa, no tuve que haber gritado, ¿necesitas una mano? —alargué el brazo, ofreciendo mi ayuda.

—A menos que quieras retarme en unas vencidas será la única vez que te coja de la mano, sino es así ¡ni lo intentes!—graznó, incorporándose y echando afuera el serrín.

—Lo siento, lo mantendré en mi memoria.

—Y, bien, ¿qué aguardas? ¿A qué venga la navidad? Vayamos a sentarnos, se te entrevé a leguas que tienes muchísimo de qué departir, ¿cuánto hace que no nos veíamos? —inquirió, devolviéndome la mirada. Pasé por alto responder a eso, pues que parecía que quería decir él mismo la respuesta.

Los rayos del sol le confirieron una tonalidad oscura a las nubes que pasaban encima de los dos, ensombreciendo la tierra. O no estaba lo bastante oscuro como yo suponía para leer mi expresión o él tenía un agudo sentido de percepción para saber lo que rondaba en mi cabeza. Llegamos al pie de un gran roble profundamente arraigado, sitiado entre las mochilas de los chicos skates, las raíces retorcidas se dilataron hasta la orilla de la vereda. Nos tendimos.

—Me vas a disculpar sino te preguntaré cómo estás, mi instinto me sopla que estás un poco ansioso: ¿qué ha pasado? —dio el primer paso. Luego susurró—: ¿un nuevo pendenciero en la cuadra? ¿O es algo con el asunto de tu madre?

—Para nada o debería decir que no sé: he renunciado a las peleas —declaré en otro susurro. Meg me contempló con incredulidad—. Descubrí que tenías razón.

—¡Guau! ¡Ah! Qué bueno que no me invitaste a que adivinara, habría perdido. Imaginé que no lo ibas hacer: la última vez que hablamos estaba muy arraigado en no dejarlo. No tienes que detenerte a explicarme los detalles —me encogí, otra vez extrañado que supiera cuán incómodo me resultaba aquello sin haber formulado una palabra. Le agradecí en silencio—. Pero respóndeme una cosa: ¿es el motivo que te trae ansioso?

—No, es todo lo contrario. Ahora ando buscando un empleo patente del que estén enterados mi papá y mi abuelo, pero ha sido en vano...

—¿Y?

—Es mi otra búsqueda, esa sí no la he desamparado, brotó una pista que aportaría bastante a la investigación y lo que significa que estaré voy a ausentarme en la ciudad un par de días, máximo, a excepción de que antes que nada necesitaré dinero, con las peleas descartadas...

—¡Ah! Ya sé adónde señala ese curso. Bueno, no estaba en tu destino conseguir empleo hoy —me interrumpió con una sonrisita despreocupada que se extendió por todo su rostro, aparentaba que se había quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Entonces reparé en algo y fruncí el ceño a causa del desconcierto. Parpadeé un par de veces y volví en sí.

—¿No estaba en mi destino? ¿Qué los cristianos no creen en el libre albedrío?

—¿Por qué supones que soy cristiano? Nunca he dicho que lo fuere —preguntó ladeando la cabeza y mirándome desconcertado.

—Porque esta es una cultura que parte de la tradición judío-cristiana. No soy un ignorante.

Mi respuesta cambió su expresión.

—Ya veo, pues sí soy cristiana ¡cristiano! Pero también tengo libertad de pensamiento y yo, en un cierto suceso, de improviso, pensé que si Dios es tan omnipotente y omnipresente era absurdo que no conociera nuestro futuro y de lo contrario cabría la acepción de que incluso sus poderes tienen un límite. Merezco que me excomulguen por lo que acabo de decir, igual creo que tiene lógica y ningunos latigazos me extirparan esa idea: ¿qué tal si esa libertad no es más que la ignorancia, el hecho de no saber, y nuestro destino está hecho? Que si vamos al infierno o al cielo o al limbo. Los antiguos sabían de su destino y trataban de cambiarlo a toda costa, no podían lograrlo. En lo personal tal vez sea mejor así —despidió un suspiro, removiendo el morral y sacando una bebida energizante— y tú no te desesperes, ¿no dicen que el tiempo de Dios es perfecto? Dejémosle que se ocupe, ¿quieres? —me convidó Meg, codeándome con el codo y extendiendo su bebida hacia mí.

—No, gracias —decliné. Alzó los hombres imperceptiblemente y le abrió paso a un trago—. Vaya, no lo había pensado de esa manera, aunque sigo creyendo que la predeterminación es una patraña. Yo soy budista, o eso creo.

Él eructó a la sazón. Se golpeó el pecho y me dirigió una mirada llena de disculpas. Esbocé una diminuta sonrisa.

—Disculpa —suplicó—. Corrección: gracias a ti. Si bien ahora yo tengo una duda ¿por qué decidiste contármelo?

Se me vinieron abajo las cejas de puro asombro. Procuré poner en orden mis pensamientos, no vaya a ser que saliera un pastel ahí de mi boca, antes de tomar la palabra:

—Esto te parecerá un poco extraño, sin embargo, estimé que eras el único en el mundo que me podía escuchar, a mí verdadero yo, como soy en realidad, sin que me juzgara o pensara mal de mí. He sentido que mi mundo se ha desmoronando poco a poco últimamente —dije entrecortado. Giré el rostro a su lado, Meg había empalidecido: la sangre huyó de su cara y se mordió el labio— ¿ahora qué te pasa a ti?

—Tu confianza en mí me sobrepasa, es todo. Tú aquí abriendo tu corazón y yo... sabes, qué bueno que hayas venido. Yo también necesitaba revelarte una confesión muy íntima de mí, sólo que no hallo el modo de decírtelo sin que me odies.

—Por favor, Meg, me estás asustando. Te dije que esa etapa de "odio" había pasado, ¿por qué habría de enojarme? ¿Qué te inquieta?

—Omi, escucha...

Clavó su mirada en mis ojos. Atisbé en sus ojos montones de dudas y asuntos apiñados que no sabía cómo verbalizarlas en palabras. Se inclinó hacia adelante y me enderecé de golpe, tal como si ese movimiento aplicara una descarga eléctrica. Algo en él me resultó familiar, tuve el mismo problema de no saber transcribirlo en palabras. En esto, nos bombardearon, y contenidos, los amigos skates de Meg. Corrieron a nuestro lugar, cargados de júbilo.

—¡Miren, chicos! ¡Es el chino de las peleas! ¿Vienes a pedirle la revancha a nuestro amigo?

Tanto Meg y yo hicimos caso omiso de la provocativa.

—Como te iba diciendo, Omi, escucha. No es lo que parece y no te equivocaste al suponer que era un farsante, no en el sentido de un fraudulento; en una cosa más allá. Bien, supongo que las acciones tendrán más peso que cuanto me ponga a hablar, aquí voy...

Meg cerró los ojos, como condenado a la crucifixión (hablando de la Biblia), se retorció el cabello oscuro entre las manos y se lo quitó; el pelo largo y castaño dorado brillante resbaló golpeando su espalda. Se sacó su chaqueta por arriba y la colgó en su hombro. Y por último se restregó con fuerza y con las mangas el rostro, para finalmente descubrirse delante de mí. Todos los skaters dejaron salir un grito ahogado. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos con ansiedad, sin poder procesarlo. Un estremecimiento recorrió mis hombros y espina dorsal.

—¡Eres una chica! —chilló uno de los presentes, rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Oye, yo te conozco! ¡Tú eras esa chica de la otra vez que expulsamos! ¡¿Pero cómo...?! —bramó el que lanzó la pregunta con tono acusador.

—Megan —mascullé, rechinando los dientes.

—¡Sí, soy una mujer! ¡¿Algún problema?! —vociferó Megan con toda la malevolencia que fue capaz de decir, estaba quebrada por dentro ante mi expresión endurecida y fría—. Omi, espera, no saques conclusiones rápidas: ¡no es lo que parece! Mi intención era demostrar a estos machistas que una chica sí estaba a su altura y que ellos eran los imbéciles. No quería llegar a esto; sucedió espontáneo y fue una completa coincidencia cuando te vi en peleando no podía creer, me propuse a averiguarlo, y cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde para salir...

—¡No me toques! —le ordené, aunque se escuchó más como un sonido gutural similar al de un animal que humano. Mis manos convulsionaban por la cólera— ¡me embaucaste y te burlaste de mí deliberadamente! ¡¿Enloqueciste cuando me retaste al conocernos?! ¡Estaba dispuesto a infringirte daño, no hubiera podido perdonarme nunca si lo hubiese conseguido! ¡Bien merecido me lo tenía: elijo ser sincero y esto lo que recibo! —hice un ademán brusco, me llevé las manos a las sienes, apretando con fuerza, y cerré los ojos tratando de controlar mis impulsos.

—¡Omi, por favor, las cosas no son así! En verdad lo siento y tienes razón de estar enojado, ¡pero al menos reconoce que te lo estoy diciendo!

—¡Después de cuatro encuentros! —Recalqué, abriendo los ojos de par en par y enseñando los dientes en señal de irritación—. Uno en que me pateas, el otro en que me emborrachas, el tercero me sigues tratando con hostilidad y el último ¡te salvé la vida! ¡Y ni siquiera ahí lo mencionaste! ¡Me manipulaste! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Es mi vida, nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse! ¡Y no! ¡No quiero oír una palabra! —gruñí, alzando la mano para detenerla—. No quiero verte, no tengo nada qué hacer aquí y tú ni se te ocurra seguirme o no responderé —advertí con la voz ronca.

Me aparté de allí antes de que comenzaran con la befa o ella desobedeciera, lo que sea que pasara primero, no iba a quedarme a tolerarlo. Ni que fuera un bufón. Movido por la cólera llegué a mi casa; me quité el casco y lo disparé en el suelo, pateé la moto y crucé el umbral. Fastidiado, azoté la puerta y creo que pegué una puñada contra la pared. Ahí me anclé y me estanqué durante tres escasos minutos. Ladeé la cabeza, inspiré hondo y espiré pesadamente, al inicio iba acelerado a causa del disgusto al contado fui mermando hasta llegar a un nivel normal. Engarcé los dedos en la cabeza, mi mano se deslizó por sí sola abajo. Me di la vuelta, despacioso, y entonces mi mirada tropezó con algo que cortó el vaho: el cajón de los ahorros.

— _¡Anda tómalo!_ —La voz de anoche siseó en mis tímpanos. Me cubrí los oídos, mal que no me sirvió de nada—. _Ahora_ _es el momento perfecto: no hay moros en la costa ni nadie nos observa, sobre todo ese Dojo. Muévete; no habrá tiempo luego. Ya verás cómo lo repones, ¿no quieres hallar a Komodo? ¡Estarás más cerca en cuanto lo agarres, lo sabes! ¡La necesidad apremia! Es imposible que vayas a obtener el dinero en cinco días, la universidad está más lejos así que puede aguardar ¿no?_

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y avancé al frente, halé el cajón y sin pensarlo mucho, es más fue un movimiento muy involuntario, arrogué el dinero. La peor de mis intenciones.

* * *

 **N/A: y la fuerza de la tentación venció.**

 **¡Regresé con un nuevo capítulo, malvaviscos asados, estoy viva! Si están leyendo esto, es porque he culminado por fin mi semestre —¡hurra! ¡Bravo! ¡Yipi, yei! ¡Libre soy, libre soy por un mes!— con buenas calificaciones, lo advertí en un mensaje a mis seguidores la semana pasada que volvería dentro de poco, pero yo ya les había dicho por medio de las notas de autor que volvería justo a finales del mes. Mis cálculos fueron correctos y estoy aquí. Espero que no me recriminen por la extensión de este capítulo: los dejé un mes sin actualización y me pareció que era lo justo, además que así no se desacomoda con el resto. Estoy feliz pues que ya puedo escribir y vengo con nuevas ideas, y una nueva canción que apenas la escuché la añadí a la banda sonora de mi historia: Snow (hey oh!) de Red Hot Chili Peppers. ¡Óiganla, please!**

 **Este fue un capítulo en principio informativo, excepto por esa revelación de Megan hacia Omi. Pienso que las dos formas hubiera quedado bien: el miedo de ella y la ira de él, por cómo se fueron acomodando todo él lo contó. En el capítulo catorce ya se veía a venir, él habló de Meg y Megan en tiempo pasado, es decir, que antes de que lo metieran preso sabía que eran una misma persona y precisamente si quería demostrarlo tenía que ser ahora. ¿Qué opinan de esta pelea? ¿Le dan la razón a Megan o a Omi o a los dos o ninguno? Una pequeña pista, si está entre mis planes convertir a Omi en un chico bueno debía sacarlo del mundo de las peleas y carreras ilegales, ¿qué mejor modo que verse a sí mismo en zapatos de otros? Admito que fue un poco perturbador, esa fue la intención. El espejo es quizá lo más aterrador que pudiéramos ver. Claro, lo que hizo fue mucho peor, sin embargo, ustedes sabían: Omi lo había mencionado en el capítulo ocho en que expresa todos esos errores de los que estaba sumamente arrepentido. Se me había olvidado decirles en el anterior capítulo que no quiero caer en ese cliché tan repetido y falso en que los padres desaparecidos y perfecticos que ambulan en la mayoría de las historias, tengo planeado algo con Dashi y la madre de Megan. Descubrimos el misterio de la llavecita que tenía Omi desde el capítulo siete. Ingeniosa forma de llegar al regalo perfecto, habrá que ver si le gustará.**

 **Ustedes díganme, soy toda ojos (porque no los puedo oír), ¿qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo de Las dos caras del destino? ¿Se arrepentirá, Omi, de su acto o lo descubrirán o se saldrá con la suya? Hasta ahora lo ha hecho, no es de extrañar si lo vuelve hacer. Bien, eso será todo por hoy. Si les gustó, háganmelo saber a través de sus votos y sus comentarios serán bienvenidos y bien apreciados. Significan mucho para mí. ¡Hasta entonces, cuídense! Nos leemos en el capítulo que viene con una gran sorpresa que les aseguro les robará el aliento.**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola, Isabel! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Bien, a mí también me gustó ese beso, se dio en un contexto divertido, aunque para mí no es el primero: el primero es el consensuado y es muy cute, ya verás a qué me refiero. Cuando Megan toma alcohol abandona este mundo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, los pude leer, pero ahora es que los estoy leyendo. Lo que le pasó a la madre de Kim en Quiero ser escritora lo mismo que le pasó a la madre de Kim en Duelo Xiaolin, es un vacío que queda a tu interpretación. Según Dolezel, crítico literario francés, las obras ficticias dejan vacíos que son llenados por los lectores y este es uno. No era de mi interés. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Lamento la demora. ¡Cuídate! ¡Nos leemos, si el destino lo dispone, pronto!**

 **Mensaje para Marylu97: ¡Hola! Me vas a perdonar, pero no me acuerdo si contesté tu comentario por mensaje privado, creo que sí, empero aquí lo vuelvo hacer por si las moscas. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos por mi cumpleaños! Leí tu mensaje y tal vez se me olvidó contestarte, disculpa. ¡Esa escena del bar fue demasiado graciosa! Y no sé por qué imaginaba a Jack trabajando en él, disfrazado de mono verde. Megan pierde el sentido cuando se emborracha. Esas escenas de borrachos siempre son cómicas. ¡Jajajajaja, podrías tener razón! Así es, ellos viajarán en el capítulo veinte y precisamente ése es el que voy a escribir. ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Ojalá nos leamos pronto!**


	18. El honor de un héroe

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **18º**

 **El honor de un héroe**

Creo haber dicho ya, de antemano, que esta no es la historia de un héroe ni todavía menos trata de un chico que de la noche a la mañana descubre su valor interno y por circunstancias especiales y poco categóricas se convierte en uno, ¿les he dicho cuánto odio esas películas? Ah, bien, ahora lo saben. Es repulsivo, absurdo, nos toma como si fuéramos idiotas y... no, no, no coño, discúlpenme, me he desviado por entero del tema. Denme un segundo, mierda: lo que forzadamente intento decir es que el mundo no se divide entre policías y bandidos o buenos y malos, como pretende hacernos creer vanamente la mayoría de las religiones y las propagandas políticas, se divide entre los villanos a los que les pagan para hacer el trabajo de héroes y los villanos típicos que conocemos y causan estragos ¡para ser más concretos! En nuestro interior podemos ver tanta oscuridad como luz. Y ni así porque las concepciones de maldad y bondad no son más que construcciones sociales. En realidad, no tenemos idea de nada. Aquí no hay plaza para héroes, de haberlas estos echarían a volar el mismo día, ya que esas se agotaron en el mercado hace tiempo y nada que han vuelto.

Y yo no soy un héroe; no soy lo suficiente "bueno" para ser llamado tal ni lo voy a ser ni estoy interesado en serlo, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? ¿Qué héroe puede ser aquél que anda haciendo desastre tras otro? Por cada vez que limpio mis cagadas la próxima sale el doble peor, les juro que sería bueno si existieran empleos de ese tipo, o sea ¿qué tipo de héroe le robaría a su familia? ¡Ninguno! Pienso hasta el presente que mi problema comenzó cuando franqueé esa línea y quise dármela de villano y héroe. No lo entiendo. Mis intenciones eran las correctas y las más justas: lo hice porque iba a beneficiarnos a mi abuelo, a mi padre y a mí ¡a esta familia!, ¿qué más daba si fueron a través de las acciones ilegales? ¿Acaso no es suficiente justificación? Qué mamada. Hubiera sido mejor que me hayan reprendido, si bien quizá si hubiese sido así ni me molestara en entregar mis pensamientos en esto. Sí, correcto, porque pagué a un costo altísimo lo que hice.

La pregunta no es con qué testículos o qué carajos desfilaba por mi mente cuando me llevé el dinero; la pregunta es cómo conseguí pegar ojo en la noche y ver a mi padre luego, como si fuese una fantasía subrepticia sugerente. Bueno, simplemente entregándome al sueño: no estaba perjudicando a nadie, tomé las acciones necesarias para un beneficio común y aparte de que pensaba reponerlo. Metí el dinero en una trampilla dentro de un receptáculo de la cómoda; era imposible que me descubrieran: si mi propio padre jamás escarbaba mis cosas, ¿razones? Respetaba mi privacidad y confiaba en su hijo adolescente. Nadie más sabía sobre el compartimiento secreto ni cómo acceder a él. Tampoco se percató que había desaparecido el dinero, pues apilé en su remplazo papel verde con exacta densidad y peso dividiéndolo en fajos por si acaso a Dashi le revolvía el espíritu de contar. En las tardes salía para obtener algún empleo, mis exigencias no eran altas: me conformaba con que fuera legal, pero no tenía ninguna suerte. Y en las noches permanecía con la mirada atenta en el cajón en que guardaba los fondos, sin probar las dulzuras del sueño y embebido en un silencio letal.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Aún formas parte de las filas de desempleo o te han contratado? —preguntó Tiny con doble intención. En un día normal de clases ya ingresando al aula de castellano y literatura, yo sonreí desprovisto de coraje y haciendo como que no atisbé esa malicia.

—Esta tarde me entrevistará el dirigente de un autolavado en persona —mentí.

Y habiéndome expresado en tales términos y antes de que Tiny, intrigado, me interpelase con su cuestionario, la Srta. K se paró detrás de nosotros y comenzó a carraspear con fuerza.

—¡¿A qué están esperando?! ¡Siéntense! El tiempo del recreo culminó —espetó en un tono que no admitía réplicas ni bromas.

Tiny se encauzó en el pupitre frente al escritorio de la profesora y yo en la segunda hilera, al lado de Megan. Ella estaba allí y de reojo noté que se volvió a mí precipitadamente, abrí mi libro y fingí leer para soslayar una posible conversación. No había podido olvidar lo que hizo, tampoco quería perdonárselo. Me adelantaré a pensar como ustedes —a ver, el mayor porcentaje son chicas ¿no?—, seguro estarán pensando que estoy actuando injusto o quizás cruel. Vale, erraré por farsante si manifiesto que no he ardido en deseos de ir hasta su casa y exhortarle que olvidáramos ese altercado y volviéramos como estábamos anteriormente. La extrañaba. Megan o Meg, ¡al diablo! Ni mi padre, ni mi abuelo, ni Tiny o Jermaine, ni mi ex niñera podía sentirme cómodo igual que con ella. Excepto a lo mejor Willow. Entre nosotros había una conexión especial. Nos unía un hilo rojo. Según una antigua leyenda se dice que los dioses ataban en el dedo meñique de las personas un hilo rojo invisible que los enlazaba con aquellos que estaban destinados a estar juntas, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o coyuntura. Puede estirarse y recogerse, pero jamás romperse, ya que es el hilo rojo del destino*. Cursi; no le tuviera tanto respeto, sino fuera una creencia de mi pueblo y no lo mencionaría aquí de no presentir que una fuerza desconocida y mágica me empujaba hacia ella de algún u otro modo. No obstante, en aquel momento pese de mis deseos, el orgullo se resistía impetuoso y los recuerdos me amargaban, me preguntaba: ¿cómo fue capaz? Continuaba sin creerlo. Y no movía músculo.

—Muy bien, aquí les tengo los resultados de sus pruebas —dijo, yendo al grano y batiendo en el aire un paquete de hojas folio— no tan excelentes y era un examen fácil que hubieran podido sacarle provecho, les recuerdo que los finales tendrá un mayor nivel de complejidad —suspiró cansinamente—. En fin, ¡Prescott!...

Uno a uno fue repartiéndolos. Las expresiones eran la viva imagen de una masacre en una batalla. Claro que Ping Pong es la excepción personificada. Cuan odioso y pesado me caía ese imbécil. No me atreví a ver a Megan. Finalmente la Srta. K alargó el brazo para darme el mío, mas se recogió y dijo, frunciendo los labios rojos sarmiento, al repasar la hoja de nuevo:

—¡Vaya! Parece ser que evolucionaron los métodos de "ayuda" o un nuevo artilugio arribó la semana pasada muy certeramente al mercado de las fraudulencias, ¡casi me convencen de que hubieron estudiado de verdad!

Metí la barbilla en la garganta para que no se me notara la sonrisa jovial en la cara. La Srta. K me dio mi prueba con recelo. Había sacado 9,25. Malditas décimas, pero no importa. Grande fue el avance que salté en esta materia. Sabía de dos personas en el mundo que iban a estar contentas: papá y el abuelo. A la postre de devolver las pruebas la profesora subió al palenque y rodeó su escritorio sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, como si estuviera haciendo memoria.

—Bien, cada año la escuela tiene el honor de montar en tablas una obra teatral organizada por la cátedra de castellano y literatura e interpretada por su estudiantado durante las fechas en que evaluamos el género dramático, un mes antes de que tengan lugar las pruebas finales y las tesis, con motivo de promover el interés por la cultura y las artes. En conmemoración a los cuatrocientos años de defunción del dramaturgo William Shakespeare, el modernismo será nuestro temática. Tendrán el derecho de audicionar por un papel dentro de la obra en el que serán seleccionados los mejores por un jurado bastante calificado —se adelantó a decir al ver por encima algunos semblantes que lucían ansiosos—, aunque de algún modo a todos se les garantiza que participarán, sea como actores o sea como tramoyeros y ayudantes en la escenografía. Pronto se anunciarán las datas y los detalles, así que estén pendientes...

—Es una magnífica idea, Srta. K —intervine—. ¿No han decidido cuál de las producciones shakesperianas se realizará? Lo supuse porque no ha mencionado el título...

Los ojos de la Srta. K se volvieron a mirarme con impresión. Los cristales de sus lentes echaron brillo. Ella encontró mi actitud interesante y me escrutó con extrañeza un largo rato.

—¿Se siente usted bien, señor Young? No ha dejado de comportarse raro últimamente y no trate de tomarme el pelo: buenas notas y ahora un entusiasmo casual en las actividades escolares. Sea lo que sea prometo averiguar lo que trama —sentenció con seriedad y con la voz metálica—. Usted no va a estropear la obra.

Ni por un segundo despejé mi sonrisa aun cuando me soltó esas palabras injuriosas a la cara. A lo mejor no era la única y mis torpes compañeros también se habrían impresionado, no lo comprobé. Bajé la mirada en plan solemne y reí entre dientes.

—Tiene, usted, buen humor, señorita K —bisbiseé ininteligible.

Las clases distaron su curso natural. Presté mi total atención el resto de la mañana: oyendo una y otra vez las voces que me rodeaban, inclusive llegaron trozos deshilados de coloquios empezados y a veces me concentraba en captarlo mientras tanto garabateaba en el cuaderno, lo que captó especial mi inclinación fue mi impulso de atraer el interés de la clase de la Srta. K. _Tan aburridas las vidas de mis colegas para optar por comentar la mía_. Seguí trabajando con el aire cálido circular por la ventana hasta que finalizó el horario académico y cerré el cuaderno. Tiny y yo íbamos dejando el aula cuando Laura me atajó de frente.

—¡Espera ahí y no te muevas! Quiero hablar contigo —las palabras melifluas manaron de su boca como un líquido espeso similar a la miel. Me estremecí y rasqué mi nuca.

Tiny me puso una mueca, inquiriéndome por qué no seguía adelante. Mediante un ademán procuré explicarle que me iba a quedar por un momento y se aventajara. Él asimiló y con el pulgar apuntó el patio y se largó. Laura intercambió, o disimuló intercambiar, sendos besos las mejillas de sus amigas y despidió. Rodé los ojos inevitablemente. _Ni que estuviéramos en Francia o descendiéramos de tales_ , _¿qué tiene de elegante?_ Nos quedamos solos. Arrojé mi mochila por ahí y tendí en un pupitre.

—Ahórrate la cháchara y vete al punto ¿quieres? De esa forma no malgastarás mi tiempo y esto será rápido —resoplé aburrido.

El parpadeo de su mirada cristalina me indicó que había comprendido, aunque abiertamente no lo dejó en claro —prefiriendo hacerse la sorda—, exhibió una sonrisa pueril y cerró su mano derecha sobre la otra, poniéndolas al frente.

—Murmullan por ahí que andas buscando empleo porque necesitas con urgencia dinero. No sé si es verdad o qué motivos te impulsan, la historia detrás no me interesa, por eso en vez de preguntártelo y confirmar los rumores te voy a proponer un convite que será la solución a nuestros problemas.

—¿Nuestros problemas? —escupí incrédulo e inclinando la cabeza, reprimiendo una risita.

 _Cómo corren los chismes de rata en rata._ Había pensado al oír la primera línea. Cuando ella comenzó hablar imaginé que esto iba a ser otro de los parloteos frívolos de Laura, siempre fue una niñata inmadura e insegura con delirios de diva apresada en el cuerpo de una mujer —recuerdo que de pequeña fue una de las primeras que desarrolló sus atributos femeninos, se creía tan sobrada que pasó a la fila de los chicos para ver que pobre alma podría pescar como novio. Claro que su vanidad se llevó tremendo castigo cuando las demás continuaron creciendo y ella se quedó donde mismo, su cara y tamaño no dejó de ser el de una chiquilla y su voz un agudo pito. _Oigan, soy un chico, empero no estoy ciego_ —, por tanto, nunca esperaba que un razonamiento inteligente fuera a salir de esa boca. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuché que me tenía una propuesta decidí no recriminarle nada, sino callarme y darle el beneficio de la oportunidad, pensando que aquel día pudiera ser uno de esos milagros en los que un haz de luz desciende sobre el cerebro de los menos afortunados. Lo que no pude evitar fue la nota irónica, ¿acaba de hablar de nosotros en plural? ¿Cómo si fuéramos amigos, socios o algo así? ¡Qué vaina!

—Escucha antes y habla después —me chistó impaciente—. Y esto es lo que se me ocurrió: tú bien sabes que a mí me gusta mucho Boris — _¿yo lo sé? De hecho toda la escuela está enterada_ , me limité a asentir— y pues que ninguna de mis estratagemas ha funcionado para que sea mi novio, ¡¿por qué no finges que eres mi novio?! ¡Así podríamos darle celos! O tú podrías restregarle todo lo que se perdió por imbécil, dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde — _como si fuera mucho lo que perdió, más bien lo contrario: ganó._ Ella cruzó los brazos debajo del pecho tras hacer una pausa y entornó los ojos, su mirada intrusa se deslizó por mi rostro. Su escrutinio me incomodó y me moví—. Además, para ser chino, estás buenmozo ¿lo sabías?

Se me contrajo el rostro en un acto instintivo, sus palabras finales tuvieron el igual efecto de un ácido amargo que acababa de verterse por mi garganta y tocando mis entrañas. ¿Un piropo de Laura? ¿Qué sigue entonces? ¿Elefantes y cerdos saltando juntos la cuerda? Yo creía que sólo tenía ojos para Boris; ella siempre me echó en cara que mis rasgos asiáticos nunca me ayudarían a conseguir novia. Mi turno de tomar la palabra.

—¿Cuántas telenovelas y bobas películas de amor te has visto? Bueno, no importa, no sigas viéndolas: te pudre la nuez de sesos que tienes, Laurita, en serio. A simple vista se nota que ese argumento no lo inventaste tú. Empezaré diciendo una cosa: para que los celos surtan en una persona, éste debe sentir algo y no: él no lo siente ni aun cuando yo le diga que te atropellaron. Ten un poquito de decencia y deja en paz a ese pobre chico: lo tienes cagado del susto. Casi nunca aconsejo a nadie, prefiero verlos enredarse solos y que se defiendan por sí mismos, sólo que tú eres una salvedad: lo necesitas más que nadie puesto que eres incapaz de verlo por ti. Y segundo, estoy desesperado por obtener dinero, empero no estoy loco así que la respuesta es: ni en un millón de años. Arráncate de aquí y olvidemos esto, te haré ese favor —conminé con voz monocorde y templada, sin dejar que la emoción o mi deseo violento de golpearla me ganara. No me tomaría en serio si usaba un matiz diferente.

Me paré y agarré mi mochila, colgándomela en el hombro.

—¡Pero espera, Omi! ¡Ni siquiera discutimos el precio! —exclamó ella balbuceante. Coño, no todo el mundo se deja sobornar por dinero.

—No necesito oírlo. Dije que la respuesta es no —gruñí en tono incisivo.

—¡Piensa en Megan! —insistió Laura medio atragantada—. A Boris le interesa, a ti más que a nadie te beneficiaría que él saliera conmigo para que no interfiriera entre ustedes.

Me paralicé con la mano colgada en la perilla de la puerta.

—¿Y eso qué? —solté, brusco, y tratando que mi voz sonara indiferente, y que mi pregunta retórica saliera en sentido literal. Giré la perilla y marqué un paso, luego me di la vuelta sin perder el toque de seriedad—. Por cierto, Laura, ¿te has dado cuenta que Megan es más alta, fuerte y sexy que tú y en cualquier momento te puede empujar por las escaleras sin esfuerzo y yo estaré ahí para capturarlo todo? —le sonreí con malevolencia y guiñé un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta.

¡Laura se puso toda colorada! Se lo merecía, no es tarea sencilla cabronear una chica y salir airoso con la preocupación de no violar ningún código feminista. ¡Diablos! Ninguna broma pudo haberla herido tanto como mis palabras. De seguro pondrá mi nombre en su lista negra y esta tarde empiece su venganza infantil, a lo mejor hablando pestes sobre mí porque ella está consciente y todos están conscientes de que no es buena idea tenerme de enemigo. Ella no lo dirá, sin embargo, está disgustada consigo porque no es Megan, quería ser Megan y no puede serlo. Megan es, por así llamarlo, una chica libre e inadvertida de la estimación pública, hace lo que desea para satisfacerse a sí misma, sin mencionar que tiene una linda sonrisa, unas piernas torneadas... ¡ejem! Ya entendieron el punto. No sé si a ella le afectará que sus notas son mejores, pero por ello Laura no lo soporta, de modo que no le queda de otra que actuar cruel. Eso lo sé yo, eso lo sabe ella y eso lo sabe hasta un petardo como Ping Pong que anda babeando, puesto que una mujer segura resulta más atractiva. _Maldito hijo de puta._ Laura, por desgracia, no se equivocó en ese apartado.

Me reuní con Tiny en el patio.

—¿Y qué quería la Reina Insufrible? —inquirió.

—Quería pagarme para que fuera su novio y celar a Boris. Claro que no acepté —respondí seco. Acto seguido, se destornilló y se inclinó delante, agarrándose fuerte del estómago.

—¡¿Qué quería qué vaina?! ¡No joda, ahora sí que tocó en el fondo! —carcajeó él—. ¡Está loca, Dios! ¡Bien hecho que no hayas aceptado!

—Me resulta a veces difícil comprender como es que ella y tú fueron novios si la desacatas tanto —comenté, adoptando gesto pensativo.

—Sí —reconoció mi amigo, desacelerando su risotada. Luego dijo, ya relajado y sin que las risas lo discontinuaran—. Bueno, estábamos en tercero y apenas éramos unos chicuelos con ganas de probar. De vez en cuando salíamos y nos tirábamos, que fue el motivo principal por lo que estábamos juntos, pero tampoco éramos novios y eso se lo hice entender a Laura después de la sexta vez, me parece, ella me sacó un discurso de que era una dama, no una puta, yo le dije: "claro", y ella se puso histérica, me arrojó sus cosas y no sé qué bolas y lo dejamos ¡uh oh! —iba a preguntarle cómo podía tener intimidad con una chica y separar lo carnal de lo emocional, o sea sin sentir nada, yo tuve que armarme con égida y andamio para pararme cerca de Laura. No puedo estar con una chica que no me produzca nada. En esto, Tiny me puso la mano en el hombro y señaló— tu abuelo está aquí.

Mi rostro se crispó al detenerse y reparar en la carcacha del abuelo. Sí, estaba aquí ¿por qué? Me tensé y apreté los dientes, con los ojos abiertos como platos vacilé antes de dar un paso. ¿Habría descubierto que el dinero de los fondos desapareció al fin? ¿Sabría que he sido yo? ¡No, yo lo planeé meticulosamente para que no me atraparan! ¿Entonces supondrá que fue un ladrón? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo y no tenía que ver con perder el tiempo ahí, me despedí de Tiny y le pedí que se llevara la moto. Fui al auto del abuelo y me subí.

—Hola, abuelo ¿cómo estás? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —inicié educado y natural al unísono que me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Hola, Omi. ¿Qué acaso un abuelo no tiene derecho de venir a visitar a su nieto? ¿Todo tiene que ser una emergencia? —Me censuró el abuelo con afecto y simulada indignación. Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron en una sonrisa abochornada bastante axiomática—. Dashi me dijo que ayer pasaron un día de padre e hijo, por tanto, yo quería también un día de nieto y abuelo ¿bien?

—Suena grandioso —respondí atragantado.

—¿Sí? ¡Allá vamos!

Un día con el abuelo Fung ¡no lo hubiera previsto! ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Dónde y cuándo? ¿Qué esperar: una confrontación o una pregunta indirecta o directa? Claro, al tratarse de mi abuelo, no me esperaba una vuelta por la montaña rusa o una aventura en alpinismo o ver la televisión juntos, sino disfrutar de las cosas preferidas de ambos: meditar, tomar té verde y jugar una "partida de elefantes" (es un jueguito de mesa para estrategas sobre un tablero de nueve filas y nueve columnas del mismo color y veinte piezas, sí, es muy parecido al ajedrez y, de hecho, es vulgarmente conocido como el ajedrez chino). Como percibirán ni el abuelo ni yo somos exigentes. No sé si les he mencionado en alguna oportunidad el gran parecido que tengo con mi abuelo, no me parezco a mi padre y tampoco a mi madre. Le debo bastante a este hombre. Estas prácticas se desarrollan por regla general al aire libre, que es la manera en que más nos gusta, sin embargo, en vista de que sería extraño ver a dos tipos practicando sus movimientos en el parque me llevó al jardín común del edificio...

—Pero, abuelo, no tenemos permiso de estar aquí —musité, mordisqueándome los labios. Fung se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Será nuestro secreto —dijo, devolviéndome el susurro y sonriéndome misterioso.

Con sorpresa mis ojos se dilataron, cabeceé un poco para volver a mi elemento y sonreí. Lo que hubiera dicho yo a otra persona, sólo que con menos dulzura. Seguí al abuelo al interior y nos acomodamos en posición. No necesitábamos más que estar en unión con la naturaleza y permanecer serenos en todo instante. Hace cuánto no meditaba con él, creo que desde que era niño... ¡diablos! ¿En serio no disponía de tiempo? Incluso mi abuelo mostró ánimo para enseñarme algunas llaves creadas por él a partir de la fusión de distintas artes marciales.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? —pregunté con recelo.

—¡Claro, Omi! ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Es porque me ves viejo y enclenque? —no quise replicar porque era justo lo que tenía en mente, ¡vaya, nieto era yo! Entonces el anciano se irguió y a los segundos tenía los hombros vencidos atrás y preparado para el combate—. Eso suena un desafío y lo aceptaré con mucho gusto, aparte ¿qué voy hacer con todo el conocimiento que he acumulado por años si el chiste es transmitírselo a alguien?

—Muy bien... si así tú lo prefieres —reí por lo bajo.

El abuelo empuñó su vara y embistió al frente; me doblé y esquivé el golpe. Le dio un par de vueltas y tocó el suelo tratando romper mi conexión con el suelo para hacerme caer; por fortuna me pude librar de una voltereta. No lo voy a negar fue un combate intenso, Fung era muy diestro con el bastón —me pregunto si yo cuando tenga su edad también llegaré a usar uno para reforzar mi resistencia. Prescindí de valerme de ardides para obtener ventaja y resulta que como yo no tenía el pudor de terminar el combate y él la fuerza lo dejamos así. En sus palabras no quería hacerlo, pero debía reconocer que estaba viejo para pelear con un joven y se declaró rendido. Y, en seguida, para celebrarlo me invitó a una partida de elefantes y una taza de té, aclarando que para ello no era lo suficiente mayor, en su apartamento al que no supe rechazar. Subimos y jugamos esa partida. Ahí las condiciones estuvieron parejas ya que este era un juego en que nuestra mente era sometida a prueba, pues se miden estrategias, y la mente no se desgasta (o casi nunca, existen sus excepciones), sino que se aprende nuevos trucos y piensas con más astuta y yo todo lo que sabía de este juego era por él. Ni mi padre ni mi madre ni mi hermano Chase pudieron destronarlo, era el segundo en la línea, aunque mi juego ha estado mejorando. Juventud contra experiencia, ¿quién ganará? Estuvo reñida la competencia, meditábamos enormemente porque intentábamos predecir los movimientos subsiguientes del contrario y, por ende, nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo y un sorbo de té. Le tocaba a él responder a mi ataque, se tardó decidir cuál pieza movería hasta que chasqueó la lengua y estiró el brazo, pero "accidentalmente" tiró al piso la bandeja de bocadillos.

—¡Mi culpa! ¡Qué torpe!

—Déjalo, yo lo hago —anuncié. Obviamente llegué primero, recogí rápido los entremeses y cuando volví al juego: él había actuado. Noté un minúsculo cambio de dos de mis piezas, a lo mejor si hubiera sido cualquier pendejo habría olvidado cómo estaban y no lo tomaría en cuenta—. Hiciste trampa —acusé directo.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Cómo me acusas de algo así?! ¿Tienes pruebas? —gimió él.

—Lo aprendí todo de ti, ¿la memoria no te da para eso, eh, abuelo? Conozco tus truquitos —expliqué con absoluta calma.

Relájense, el partido terminó sin sangre. Nos reímos después de eso. En resumen fue un día increíble; la pasé demasiado genial diría yo porque el destino enjuició que era necesario una desgracia para restaurar el equilibrio. Lo siento, de pasar tanto tiempo con los occidentales se me ha pegado esa concepción griega arcaica de que toda felicidad va unida a la tragedia acechante. Aunque los taoístas se fundamentaron bajo el principio del yin y yang, obscuro y brillante, dos energías opuestas que mantienen la armonía entre las dos y su existencia. Esa noche me fui acostar en seguida de las nueve al término de terminar un par de deberes para la escuela. No obstante alrededor de las una de la mañana me desperté bastante inquieto. Ni en esa oportunidad ni ahora recuerdo haber sufrido el shock de alguna pesadilla o un sueño. Me rasqué la cabeza, saqué las sábanas y me puse de pie. Encendí la lámpara del cuarto, y sólo del cuarto, y abrí la puerta, bajé las escaleras y caminé hacia la cocina donde me serví un vaso de agua. Extrañamente la noche era helada; salvo que mi cuerpo rehuía de ese frío. Si bien, sí correspondí sacudiéndome ante el estremecimiento. Mis ojos se habían adaptado lo suficiente para distinguir las formas en mi entorno en el velo de la penumbra, nomás de vez en cuando se nublaban y daban vueltas. Sentía húmedas la frente y la nuca, por lo que me pasé el brazo por el atezado ceño. ¿Qué sensación era esa? ¿Y por qué me estaba sucediendo entonces? ¿Un indicio de fiebre? No me había enfermado desde los seis, ¡no! Seguro era una baja en la tensión. _Estaría mejor al otro día_ , así concluí para mis adentros. Subí y me metí en el baño, dejé abierto el chorro del grifo, lavé mi cara y aferré las manos de los bordes del lavamanos esperando recuperarme. Con un gran esfuerzo estiré la mano para llegar hasta el botiquín de primeros auxilios, empero no pude y solté el frasco de pastillas desmoronándome de golpe. La gravedad haló mis rodillas contra el suelo. Faltaba menos que nada para que la cabeza me estallara. Desde el calor de las vísceras un grito helado emergió.

—Mira qué bajo has caído, hermanito —susurró una voz parsimonia.

Entre jadeos descontrolados y mareos, alcé la vista. Unos zapatos delante de mí avanzaron y una mano cerúlea se inclinó a recoger el frasco. Aun con la fiebre en su clímax febril no me pasó inadvertido el rostro de mi hermano mayor.

—¡Chase! —Bramé—. ¡¿Cómo fue que entraste?!

—Esta también fue mi casa, Omi. Yo tengo mis métodos para entrar —contestó con aladas palabras. Sentí cómo la expresión de mi rostro se endureció.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Tú no eres bienvenido. Márchate.

—Dímelo tú: el porqué estoy aquí. Tú fuiste el que me invocaste.

—No me hables de pendejadas; no quiero nada tuyo —el sonido de mi risa socarrona salió más parecido a un ladrido que una risa. En esto, tuve las fuerzas para incorporarme y mirar de frente al maldito infeliz—. ¿Por qué habría yo de llamar al bastardo más grande que ha causado tantos estragos y deshonor a esta familia? ¡¿Acaso piensas que te perdonaré lo que hiciste?!

—Me recibes con frías palabras, hermano, algo en ti ha cambiado definitivamente —gimió Chase, lastrando las palabras con desilusión. _Si se refería a que ya no era el niñito estúpido de hace unos siete años no podría estar más de acuerdo_ —. Me duele que pienses eso de mí: sin importar cuán diferentes han sido los caminos que tomamos y que me odies; tú siempre serás mi hermano. Tienes absoluta razón, aunque no eres precisamente el más indicado para acusarme de deshonrar a nuestra familia ¿lo sabes, Omi? —indagó torciendo los labios en una sonrisa y rodeándome—. Los ahorros que robaste a sangre fría la otra noche, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué mier...?

—¿Cómo me enteré? ¡Oh vamos, Omi, soy tu hermano! —Rió haciendo un ademán, como si no mereciera tales créditos—. Es mi deber saberlo todo sobre ti y recuerda que esto, ser sinceros el uno con el otro, fue tu idea. ¡Guau! Me dejaste asombrado —aplaudió—, tienes mis respetos, cuando empecé a robar me costó ocultarlo de la familia: primero una pequeña mentira por aquí y un engaño por acá y de esta manera fue creciendo poco a poco hasta que adquirí el hábito y me fue natural, pero tú ¡es que debes de tener un don natural! Y precioso, lo haces ver muy sencillo. Me siento mal. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez soy yo quien deba pedir tus consejos, en vez de dártelo.

—¡Cállate! —Rugí enseñándole los dientes, tan sólo oír la vil comparación entre nosotros hacía sangrar mis oídos y hendía mi alma—. ¡NO SERÉ COMO TÚ! —Aclaré, lanzándole una mirada furibunda y agarrando el cuello de su camisa— ¡ES TU CULPA: TÚ FUISTE EL QUE ME CONVIRTIÓ EN ESTO! ¡Yo no estaría mintiendo; yo no estaría saliendo a escondidas de mi casa; yo no estaría manipulando a nadie; yo no sentiría nada, sino fuera porque te he estado buscando por todos lados, escoria inmunda! ¡Mi vida sería diferente si nuestra madre no hubiera muerto por ti! ¡Y no sabes cuánto te odio! ¡Por eso y más! ¡Pero ya eso se acabó porque has venido voluntariamente HASTA AQUÍ!

—Y ya que me tienes te puedo preguntar ¿qué vas hacer conmigo a continuación? ¿Me vas a matar? Pues déjame decirte una cosa: piénsalo muy bien porque después de que manchas tus manos de sangre no hay vuelta atrás; no es como una mentira que hayas dicho en que te disculpas... —dictaminó con tranquilidad mi hermano, seguro de sí y sin apartar la mirada. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua cuando entonces me dio una impresión extraña. Chase aprovechó en llenar los espacios vacíos con parloteos— no puedes, ¿cierto? Esa mirada la reconozco, ¿por qué no pasamos a tu cuarto y discutimos esto? Estás muy tenso...

—¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!

Comprobé mi percepción. Tiré un puñete a su mandíbula, pero mi mano no rompió ningún hueso; rompió mi reflejo y mi hermano desapareció. Me puse rígido y un zumbido, lo que vendría siendo los propios latidos de mi corazón, reverberó en los tímpanos de mis oídos. El pulso se me redujo a un ritmo normal. Los vestigios del espejo hicieron un poco de ruido al caer al suelo, fue que relajé los nudillos a causa del dolor. El efluvio sanguinolento abrió camino y escurrió lentamente. ¿Había sido todo una alucinación?, ¿o fue un acto real? ¿Qué más daba si era así o no? Y no me servía de nada formular respuestas posibles, no soy psicólogo para psicoanalizarme ni quería jugar a serlo, sin más salí de la habitación y saqué el dinero. Concluí que aquello no estaría seguro conmigo, de modo que saqué mi bolso y lo vacié sobre el lecho, allí guardé el dinero y después lo colgué en mi hombro bueno. Salí de casa y me dirigí al apartamento del abuelo a altas horas de la noche. Aun si tuviera la moto no la habría utilizado, en esas condiciones no me lo recomendaría. Creo que la locura de Spicer es contagiosa, a menudo pienso que no soy tan cuerdo como aseguro que estoy y ya encerrado en los muros de la prisión: si salgo no voy a ser el mismo. Golpeé impaciente la puerta; olvidándome de que había un timbre. Mi abuelo abrió en breves minutos.

—Señor mío... ¡Omi, ¿qué haces aquí tan tardísimo?! ¡Fue muy peligroso que salieras! ¡¿Y qué te sucedió?! Parece que vistes a un fantasma, estás ¡todo pálido: me asustas! ¿Cómo fue que te cortaste? ¡Pasa, pasa, rápido!

Apenas di un paso y me postré a sus pies, cabizbajo y en posición de deferencia. Mi abuelo corrió para traer el equipo médico con que atendería mi herida y se quedó en total suspenso al verme cómo me humillaba a mí mismo. No me dijo nada. Yo decidí hablar, era el soplo preciso.

—¡Abuelo, intenté hacer algo terrible! ¡Por favor, te suplico tu perdón, aunque sé que no lo merezco! ¡Yo robé la caja con nuestros ahorros y pensaba usarlo para propósitos egoístas! ¡No sé qué diablos me pasó o qué me impulsó actuar mal! ¡Perdóname, no quería...! ¡Estoy arrepentido! —prediqué con la voz quebrándose al final.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y enfurruñé los dedos, pese que eso acrecentaría más el dolor. No me importó. Mi abuelo se esforzó por agacharse para estar a mi altura y consolarme.

—Hijo... ya, ya no llores. Ven, levántate. Déjame ver esa cortadura y veamos qué podemos hacer para curarla —dijo, imprimiéndole un tono zalamero.

—¡¿Es todo?! ¡¿No vas a decirme nada más?! —Repliqué atragantándome con saliva— ¡te dije que robé a ti y a mi padre!

—Lo escuché; no estoy sordo —asintió, calmado—. Pero no voy a decirte nada, por ahora no. Prioridades son prioridades: vente.

Con los ojos desorbitados inyectados en sangre y henchidos de agua, lo sé: no es mi mejor imagen, lo seguí a la mesa. Pasé media eternidad escarbando su expresión desmenuzando cualquier rastro de emoción que me pudiera indicar que pensaba y resultó que ésta siempre se mantuvo fija e impenetrable, sólo hallé zozobrada quietud. No recuerdo haberme sentido abrumado por el dolor y de sufrirlo nunca éste superó mi tribulación. Desinfectó la cortada y limpió la sangre seca tomándose su tiempo, al minuto él la vendó aplicando rifocina para aminorar el ramalazo.

—El dinero está en mi mochila. Prefiero que tú lo tengas por... ya sabes —cabeceó para dar a entender que había captado— ¿no vas a revisarlo?

—Dijiste que todo estaba allí, ¿no?

—Sí, pero te pudiera estar mintiendo —insistí.

—En efecto, pero confío en tu palabra.

—Pues eres muy ingenuo en hacerlo.

—Tal vez tú tengas razón, excepto que si nadie da el primer paso para confiar en los otros ¿lo hará alguien más? —argumentó muy serio.

—¿De veras no estás molesto? —pregunté con ánimo incrédulo.

—¿Enojado porque confesaste que habías "intentado" robarnos a mí y a tu padre y estabas arrepentido? La pregunta ya se contesta sola, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Pero sí hay algo que me molesta, y no es lo que tú piensas. Estoy molesto porque arriesgaste tu vida viniendo aquí, ¿lees periódicos, Omi? Fue un acto imprudente y tú que te caracterizas y jactas de ser tan reflexivo no me parece cosa tuya. Ya está listo —apuntó aludiendo el corte. Me extendió un vaso, entonces— bébete esto. Vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí; no quiero que salgas tan tarde otra vez. No te preocupes porque vaya a revelar nada a tu padre; será nuestro secreto y puedes tener la certeza que de mi boca nunca saldrá —aseguró—. Buenas noches.

Se inclinó de pronto y plantó un beso afectivo mi frente, mi cuerpo reaccionó a la defensiva: desde que murió mi mamá dejé de acostumbrarme a las constantes muestras de cariño. Bien que resistí y no me aparté. Ya cuando iba a cruzar el umbral hacia lo oscuro solté:

—Abuelo —él se dio la vuelta despacio. No supe para qué lo había llamado; claro que no lo podía dejar colgado y dije—: buenas noches.

Sonrió y se fue. No sé si mi abuelo había echado un sedante en mi agua o era el efecto del cansancio porque no terminé mi hora de sueño como era debido, caí vencido por Morfeo al punto de tocar la cabeza el cojín del sofá. Tan potente y tan profundo que al día siguiente me desperté una hora luego de la escuela: se me había hecho muy a deshora que me extrañó considerablemente que mi abuelo no me hubiera alertado, es un hombre madrugador y abre su librería siempre a la misma hora (las ocho), algo tuvo que haber pasado, por tanto, corrí en dirección al cuarto y lo encontré tendido en su futón todavía con los ojos cerrados. Esto se ponía cada vez más raro. La alarma en el despertador sí estaba puesta. No había sido eso. Aparte de que mi abuelo no era alguien descuidado; en toda su vida fue puntual. Toqué su muñeca y un escalofrío recorrió mi brazo. Una fuerza mística robó el color en sus mejillas y el calor de su cuerpo. Lo meneé inconscientemente y no me correspondió. No terminaba de comprender la situación cuando me sentía a punto de llorar y el corazón brincándome en el pecho. Una acelerada asociación de ideas se produjo en mi mente confundida y supe que no volvería a verlo. La realidad me estremeció y me opuse fervientemente aceptarla a. Lo sacudí y grité su nombre. Nada. Estaba demasiado trastornado para recordar que podía permitirme llorar o sentir algo; abrazado al cuerpo grité, eso sí. Hasta quedarme afónico.

De esta manera el destino me quitó al abuelo. En completo silencio reclamó su alma y se lo llevó sin decirle a nadie. Lo amaba. Pese que no se me da bien expresar mis sentimientos, sí sé lo que no iba a tener de ahora en adelante: un amigo, un guía, un protector. Él nunca será Dashi, empero no veo la diferencia de sentimientos que profesaba uno y otro.

—¡Young! —irrumpe el carcelero.

En momentos duros iguales a esto, sé que mi abuelo me pediría no desanimarme. Creo que hubiera creído en mi inocencia, aun si mi propio padre no lo estimara. Sus emociones y sus consejos me los sé de memoria. Incluso que cara pondría de verme así. Puedo imaginarlos en puridad; no me cuesta decírmelos, sino fuera porque no es lo mismo que los dijera él. Lo extraño, no me alcanzan las palabras para describirlo. _Cómo lo siento, abuelo._

—¡Young! ¡¿Estás sordo?! Ponte de pie, que tienes una visita especial aguardándote —gruñe el carcelero azotando los barrotes con la macana.

—¿Una visita? ¿De quién? —Inquiero con fastidio—. No, dile que no voy a salir. No estoy de humor para ver a nadie.

—¡¿Y es que tú crees que esto es un hotel cinco estrellas y yo soy tu mayordomo?! ¡Déjate de huevonadas, Young, y sal o por las buenas o por las malas! Tú eliges —amenaza. Le lanzo una mirada furibunda y me paro de mal gana. A mi lado oigo el chasquido de su mandíbula mientras entorna la puerta para que yo saliera y la cierra de inmediato.

Caminamos a la sala de visitas.

—¿Hoy no será detrás del vidrio? Uy, esto se pone interesante —digo en tanto el sarcasmo se filtraba en mi voz—. ¿Una visita del Presidente, tal vez?

—No te sientas tan importante; pero casi aciertas. Tienes diez minutos exactos y contados.

—Al menos tengo el derecho de saber de quién recibo tal honor, ¿no crees? Dime.

Abre la puerta y yo entro. Mi mundo y mi corazón se desmoronan a mis pies a duras penas, en un milisegundo, en que mis ojos descansaron en los inexpresivos de ella, sin querer.

Por fin me había venido visitar Megan.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡nueva actualización de Las dos caras del destino! Una vez más nos volvemos a encontrar entre páginas, estimados lectores. Al igual que el afán de conocer de Juana Inés (los que leyeron Primero Sueño o saben del movimiento del barroco sabrán a qué me refiero) es tanto mi afán de escribir que aquí tienen la continuación del capítulo anterior. Saben que siempre les hago un resumen de todo por si no hay partes que no entendieron, sea por el estrés de su vida privada o la historia misma que los abruma —y por ello recomiendo leer esta novela en la computadora, tablet o laptop en un fin de semana en que estén relajados y quieren disfrutar de algo bueno—, sólo que hoy no perderé mi tiempo en eso hoy; por el contrario, haré un pequeño análisis que les será muy útil, digo yo.**

 **¿Ustedes saben que yo soy mala? No verdad. No se pueden dar cuenta de las maldades que yo hago porque no tienen el conocimiento de ellas. Más allá de la situación de que los dejo muriéndose sin actualización, en las primeras notas de autor yo dije que esta novela está en función de dos culturas: la occidental y la oriental. Pues sí, pero yo me inclino más hacia lo occidental, en realidad a nuestras raíces primitivas: Grecia.**

 **Para mí Omi** _ **sí**_ **es un héroe, olvídense de sus quejas y atendamos a sus acciones para sacar nuestras conclusiones, pero él no es el modelo de héroe que nosotros tenemos ¿cuál es nuestro ideal de héroe? Aquél o aquélla que lucha contra todas las dificultades y logra vencer por encima de todo aun cuando los problemas parecían a punto de ganar, los evaluamos por sus** _ **logros**_ **intelectuales, altruistas, valientes, etc.; para los griegos —les hablo de la época homérica, posiblemente el siglo cinco antes de Cristo— el héroe es aquél que gozaba de una altísima estimación pública por parte de la sociedad en que pertenecía ya que demostraba tener una insuperable destreza guerrera y sabía hablar con propiedad, esta estimación era medida por su honor que eran sus logros en batalla y tesoros conquistados. Omi es casi un héroe épico y digo casi porque si les digo que me digan una característica de él no me van a decir que es insuperable en la pelea, a pesar de que lo ha demostrado (que tiene cualidades para las artes marciales), ustedes se acordarán más posiblemente de su habilidad para mentir, manipular, tramar, su astucia en pocas palabras, porque él le da más importancia a eso y nosotros también: la mente.**

 **Este Omi comparte muchos rasgos de Odiseo, el héroe griego protagonista de la Odisea, que aunque no es propiamente un héroe épico es reconocido con tal honor por los griegos porque más adelante los griegos empezaron a apreciar otras virtudes que van más vinculadas al pensamiento y la inteligencia, ¡virtud moral! Él es arrogante, lo debieron haber notado, y diga lo que diga la opinión pública le importa ¿no vieron como se cabreó cuando Megan lo venció en las peleas clandestinas? Perdió su honor y tenía que recuperarlo. Y promueve mucho la exaltación individual, los héroes griegos peleaban entre ellos para demostrar que eran los mejores para así tener esa altísima estimación que les hablaba. Él también. Podría decirse que, similar a Odiseo, si consideramos esa transición entre el héroe que acabo de explicar (el héroe épico) y el héroe moderno que nosotros conocemos: Omi sí es un héroe. Si bien... con lo que pasó en este capítulo diría que también es un héroe trágico: el héroe que cae en desgracia y sufre a causa de ella. Él robó el dinero de sus abuelos y, en consecuencia, perdió a su abuelo. ¿Alguien previó que se iba a morir? Saben, todas las muertes desentrañan un porqué. No desaparecen sin razón, no hay camisas rojas en mis historias. Pero ese análisis lo harán ustedes.**

 **Para finiquitar este tema, ¿es posible que me haya inspirado en** _ **La Odisea**_ **para crear** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **? Puede ser que sí. Como sea, no les dirá cómo terminará este libro. Tampoco lo vean por el lado malo. No sé si ustedes lo saben, pero soy estudiante de literatura y estudio estas cosas. Pienso en algún día dedicar mis notas de autor al afamado cliché y el que supuestamente ustedes pueden creer que tenga esta novela. Al igual que pienso explicar por qué escogí este título para esta novela en otras notas de autor. Pero no hoy porque se me alargará. El capítulo originariamente iba a ser más largo, pero no quería terminar sin la muerte del abuelo, tan necesaria, así que acomodé las escenas. Para calmar sus ansias les diré: el capítulo siguiente Megan es la narradora y en el próximo capítulo que Omi narre sabremos si por fin conocemos o no al famoso Dragón de Komodo. Ya está decidido. Ese encuentro o no encuentro está programado en el capítulo veinte o veintiuno. Hagan sus apuestas.**

 **Creo que eso es todo. Me despido. Ya saben: pueden comentar para decirme qué esperan en la continuación, escribir mensajes de enfado porque no he actualizado o lo que más llamó su atención del capítulo o de consternación por la última nota. Fanfictin es tan inteligente que ideó ese botón para relacionarse con el escritor y hacerle saber que les gustó o quieren quejarse o tienen dudas, pero nadie lo utiliza. Dejo las notas porque asumo que siempre habrá lectores fantasmas, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Adiós. Hasta la próxima actualización, capítulo diecinueve:** _ **La triste historia de la sirena que se enamoró del tiburón**_ **. Cuídense, se les quiere y se les respeta.**

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola, querida! Muchísimas gracias por tus parabienes, igualmente felicitaciones por haber terminado el primer año con buenas notas. Desde aquí, todo lo mejor para ti. Pues sí, eso veremos. Las relaciones de padres e hijos son tan inestables como montaña de rusa. ¡Uy, sí! Una por querer ser honesta y le salen con eso. ¡Cónchale! Es lo que todos temen de decir la verdad. Ojalá todo se solucione. Son tal para cual esos dos tórtolos. Son teorías, también es probable que haya muerto o sí están casados, pero no ha sido necesario sacarla. Todas las hipótesis son admisibles. En un espacio vacío dejado por el autor, es posible cualquier interpretación coherente y limitada. No hay que exagerar. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Isabel, lo mismo deseo para ti. Cuídate tú también. Aspiro que el capítulo de hoy te haya fascinado tanto como a mí. Espero que te encuentres bien. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. La sirena que se enamoró del tiburón

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **19º**

 **La sirena que se enamoró del tiburón**

 _Megan_

Si no lo estuviera viendo con mis ojos, diría que alguien intentó pésimamente de estafarme o por fin el licor me sobrepasó. ¡¿Quién lo hubiera creído?! Después de alcanzar la fama de escapista prodigioso, el grandísimo Omi Young está en la cárcel, desolado y solo. Y su semblante exterioriza los golpes que ha recibido: unas ojeras negras hundidas debajo de sus cuencas oculares enrojecidas e irritadas, implorando descanso, disminuyen el tamaño de sus ojos rasgados; la apariencia desvaída, la barba incipiente y el bozo le crecieron, nunca lo había visto en ese estado ¡luce tan raro! Falto de aliento y sin nada que decir, me contempla con los ojos desorbitados, nada más así puedo darme cuenta que sus ojos son más grandes de lo que aparentan a simple vista y corresponden a un bonito color achocolatado. Ni él ni yo nos creemos que yo estoy aquí, que estaríamos juntos de nuevo tras los malos términos en que quedamos. Bajo la vista de sopetón, esforzándome no parecer avergonzada o, peor aún, que descubriera lo que pienso o el agolpamiento de sentimientos encontrados en mis entrañas. La mirada de Omi es diferente a las demás, no sólo demanda atención: también es demasiado expresiva e impenetrable y eso me ha producido una mezcla infrecuente de atracción y aprensión. Esta no va a ser la excepción.

Aprieto los labios y me siento en la mesita de metal delante de nosotros, él hace lo mismo precipitadamente y coge mi mano.

—¡Megan, mi amor! —Farfulla de la emoción— ¡viniste al fin! Y están tan radiante como siempre, tu belleza ha sido la única luz que he tenido en días desde que estoy encerrado en esta prisión...

—Ahórratelo: no soy tu amor —lo interrumpo con frialdad—. Suelta mi mano: no te he dicho que la tocaras —gruño.

Omi la libera despacio y suprime la pequeña sonrisa que había dibujado, complicándose en demasía por hacerlo. Claro, le ordené romper un lazo que no quiere.

—Lo siento —se disculpa con voz apagada—. ¿Por qué vienes a visitarme, entonces?

Suspiro y me echo atrás.

—Jack debió haberte contado que iba a venir...

—Sí, así es —asiente energéticamente, sacándose mi cadena oxidada que guinda en torno a su cuello y me la muestra—. No fue difícil interpretar tu mensaje. He estado esperándote a partir de entonces.

—De acuerdo. Hace dos noches antes de que te visitara, pues él habló conmigo —empiezo, entrecortado para meditar bien lo que iba a decir—: y me contó toda su hipótesis... —hago una gran pausa.

—¿Y? —Interviene Omi, impaciente— ¿y bien? ¿Qué piensas? No es posible que sea todo.

—No estoy segura —suelto, enlazando los dedos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué no estás segura?! —Gime, expresamente dolido por la respuesta— ¡¿cómo puedes decirme eso?! ¡¿Tan fácil te es dudar de mí?! ¿En serio me crees capaz de asesinar a sangre fría? ¡¿Para qué saliste con un asesino?! De veras me decepcionas, entre todas las personas tú hubieras sido la última que me hubiera esperado esto —sentencia él. El dolor me vence y ya no consigo sostener por más tiempo su mirada, cierro los ojos y con fuerza me restriego los párpados. Se estaba saliendo de control, y esto no era lo que yo quería— eras la primera persona en quien confié y la primera con quien decidí ser sincero, ¡y mira! ¡Siempre te sido sincero contigo y lo sabes!

—¡¿Siempre sincero, eh?! —prorrumpo, desapacible. Por desgracia, la fuerza en mi voz no se imprimió lo suficiente y se quebrantó al final—. ¿Te olvidaste tan pronto de Willow? ¿Qué me engañaste con ella? ¡Si no los hubiera encontrado juntos con las manos en la masa, ¿aun tú me lo habrías dicho?! ¡No! Todo empezó mal a partir de ese momento, ¡tú fuiste el que quiso que esto se fuera directo al infierno y tú te metiste aquí sin la ayuda de nadie, eres lo bastante egoísta para no aceptarla! —me defiendo, furiosa, y esta vez sí mirándolo de frente para que sepa que no le tengo miedo. ¡Cómo el corazón se me desmenuzaba en pedazos! No era mi intención dañarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Le estaba echando en cara lo que tanto me había guardado y no se lo había dicho.

—Por enésima vez, Megan, no te engañé. Para mí es una amiga —explica, desesperado—. Yo no tengo porqué estar rindiéndote cuentas de lo que haga cada segundo de mi día, esperaba el momento justo para decírtelo porque no me gusta ocultarte nada, sin embargo, no podía venir simplemente y decir: ¡Megan, esta es Willow! Ustedes, las mujeres, arman un gran alboroto con estas cosas. Tampoco te exigía nada cuando sabía que andabas con el perro de Ping Pong...

Y esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso; había tocado mis cuerdas sensibles. Sin siquiera medir que tanto pudiera afectarle como hice las anteriores veces, ataco sin piedad:

—¡Pero eso no te impidió que interfirieras! ¡Por amor a Dios, Omi, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando?! ¡Tus pequeñas jugadas sucias por poco lo expulsan de la escuela, le pudo haber costado su beca, sus estudios, su entrada a la universidad y todas las notas que parió desde la primaria! ¡¿Y todo por qué?! ¡Porque no pudiste evitar tus enloquecidos celos! ¡Les has tenido envidia de siempre! ¡¿Quieres que siga contando?! ¡¿Lo que pasó en el café?! ¡Casi lo mataste, tuviste suerte de que ni él ni sus padres te demandaran porque tenían todas las pruebas físicas para hacerlo! —grito.

Aquello fue recibir un baño de balde con agua helada en la espalda. Omi se queda estático y en shock mientras en su mente procesaba muy deprisa lo que acaba de ocurrir. Su dolor y sus angustias se transmutan. En esto, percibo que hay algo muy diferente en él. Más allá del detrimento en su aspecto, este Omi recluso y derrotado no era mi ex novio ni el que lo fue. Era alguien que desconocía por completo y apenas hoy lo estaba haciendo. Me estremezco. La desesperación que calaba hasta las puntas de sus dedos ahora era suplida por una calma imperturbable. La mano con que tomó la mía, la retira y encubre bajo el brazo. Me obligo a mirarlo, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, pero ahí estaba: logré herirlo profundamente y la marca traspasaba las dos ventanas de su alma. El corazón se me acelera.

—No voy a justificar mis acciones —asevera con firmeza—. No obstante, sabes bien lo que él sentía por ti y ambos sabemos que yo no me lo imaginé...

La contundencia de ese recuerdo, su mirada penetrante y su seguridad me desvencijan y la fuerza de voluntad con que había venido preparada se me cae a los pies. Trato recuperarme antes de perderlo todo.

—No excusa tu violenta participación. Boris sabía que no podíamos ser más que amigos y lo que pasó era mi problema, yo lo podía resolver.

—¿Y esperaste hasta que él te besara cuando pudiste haberlo parado con anterioridad?

—¡Que no ocurrió nada de eso! ¡Los tres sabíamos que sólo yo te amo a ti!

¡MALDICIÓN, NO JODA! ¡¿Por qué tuve que decir eso, diablos?! ¡No lo estaba pensando! ¿Cómo de repente aparece eso en mi boca? ¡Estoy tan enfadada conmigo misma! ¡La cagué, coño, la cagué! Él no es despistado, y captó mi error en el acto. ¡Debía marcharme antes de empeorarlo!

—No vine hablar de eso y no sigas gastando saliva. Terminé aquí. ¡Guardia! —llamo.

Apoyo las manos en la superficie lisa y me levanto. Doy la vuelta y camino hacia el umbral de salida. Mi mano iba a llegar al picaporte cuando una fuerza mayor que yo me hala la mano. Me mira con ojos llenos de súplica y su tacto cálido quema mi piel, me desconecta de mis sentidos y me arrebata la respiración. Mi cuerpo quería quedarse y revivir los gratos momentos que pasó aquellos tiempos de novios enamorados. No así acontecía por mi cabeza y mi voluntad, ¿quién me puede tomar por seria si rompo con lo que juré? ¡Fue inadvertido! Y es por eso que demoré en reaccionar, lo empujo como puedo.

—¡Suéltame, maldito idiota! ¡Vete al infierno!

Escupo al salir y recorro el pasillo de regreso. ¿Cuánto duró? ¿Un minuto? Me pareció una eternidad. ¡Demonios, ¿cómo dejé que agarrara mi mano?! El lóbulo occipital me palpita dolorosamente, todo mi rostro (en especial los pómulos) me arden y las aguas lagrimales se acopian en las retinas de mis ojos. ¡Quiero llorar! ¡Quiero estrellar el puño contra la pared! Detengo la caminata y espanto las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter y luego la condujo a los labios, suspendiendo cualquier ruido. ¡¿Por qué me sucede esto?! ¿A quién compadezco? ¿A él o a mí o a los dos? Ya no siento nada por él: todo lazo se segó cuando terminamos, no somos nada, no somos nada, ¡concéntrate, Megan, concéntrate! Nadie puede verme de esta manera.

Abofeteo mis mejillas cuando reparo que las ganas de llorar no desaparecen. ¡Dios, no! ¡Controla tus emociones; controla tus sentimientos! Él nunca me forzó a nada ni siquiera nuestros besos me dejó con tantas ansiedades, con un nudo atravesando en el pecho, ¡ni siquiera nuestro primer beso! —consciente y consensuado por parte de ambos y yo sobria— que fue el más semejante a una lluvia de fuegos artificiales, ¡este fue un disparo fulminante al corazón! No había residuos de su ternura y suavidad, a duras penas una furia poderosa que me arrastró. ¿Qué nos ha hecho el destino, Omi? ¿Dónde está el Omi que quise? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo y cuándo sufrió esta conversión?

Más serena, recojo las pertenencias "peligrosas" que tuve que prescindir momentáneamente para que me concedieran ver a Omi. ¡Estúpidos, hijos de puta! ¡Casi me ordenaron que me desnudara! ¡Procedimiento protocolar, mis narices! ¡¿Acaso iba a esconder una lima en las bragas?! ¡No, droga: tendríamos sexo oral frente ellos! Sí, cómo no. Ocultan su lubricidad a través del trabajo. Los odio, ya están registrados en mi lista cuando me haga vocera de las campañas de defensa hacia el maltrato contra la mujer. Afuera, mi primo aguarda dentro del coche. Me abren la verja para que yo pueda salir y subo apresurada, sin mirar atrás.

—¡Hasta que al fin! —se queja él.

—Conduce —indico con un gesto superfluo.

—Bueno, bueno —asiente. Jack gira la llave y presiona el acelerador: paulatinamente nos alejamos de la prisión, pego la cabeza contra el vidrio y viendo de reojo el espejo retrovisor compruebo como se hace más pequeño el alcázar de la prisión— ¿y qué tal? ¿Qué piensas, ahora? —me pregunta en cuanto la perdemos de vista.

Exhalo desde la garganta. Exceptuando nuestra despedida, recuerdo los detalles de la visita: sus ojos con énfasis. Durante el período en que fui su novia aprendí que sabe cómo dominar su postura corporal y permanecer quieto. Incluso acompasar su inhalación para no despertar sospecha. Pero sus ojos desmienten su boca. El problema es que todavía no he desarrollado esta habilidad. Siendo sincera, su actitud abatida me parecía creíble ¿quién querría parar en la cárcel? Suena como un plan que salió mal. Volviendo a mi pregunta base cuando Jack me lo contó la primera vez, ¿por qué pretendería ayudar a Omi si son enemigos naturales? ¿Qué gana? ¿Cuáles son sus motivos? No los tiene. ¡No he entendido esa alianza ni después de estos meses que estoy al tanto! ¡Aj! Arraigo los dedos en las raíces de mi cabello.

—De acuerdo, sino te ha convencido lo que dijo ¿qué te dice tu infalible instinto de mujer, o lo que sea, de esta experiencia? —insiste Jack.

—Que no lo hizo —respondo a la postre.

¿Por qué lo digo? ¿Por qué caí en otra mentira de Omi?, ¿por qué los argumentos de Jack me persuadieron?, ¿por qué quiero creer que no salí con un potencial asesino?, ¿o en verdad es mi intuición de justicia la que me está hablando? Omi no lo hizo, no mató... a nadie por ahora. Mi mente sigue atrapada donde dejó a Omi. Cuando éramos novios, prácticamente parecía que pedía mi permiso antes de tocarme. Dejaba que asumiera la iniciativa y siempre tenía mucho cuidado, como temiendo que cualquier movimiento en falso pudiera irritarme o echarlo a perder. Este Omi arrogaba riesgos. Cuando ingresó a la cárcel, él estaba herido porque rompí con él, el asunto con su madre y su hermano, Jack, Boris. Aquel espacio se encargó de destruir los remanentes que sobraron de mi ex. Y lo de hoy fue una herida más intensa y atroz que remató la anterior. Y cuando Omi está herido: emerge su lado violento y sus sentimientos son sometidos bajo un cálculo mucho más impasible, como mecanismo de defensa. Bajo esas condiciones es muy peligroso. No me gusta y menos cuando sé que él está sufriendo. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi así: sucedió al morir su abuelo. Pobre, no ostentará sus sentimientos todo el tiempo, pero era muy apegado a él. Su muerte lo afectó considerablemente y lo arrastró a límites mucho peores que yo pudiera suponer, y créanme que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo cuando descubrí que era un peleador callejero. Mi corazón acelera el ritmo y mis manos sudan. Temo que lo peor se avecine ahora.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Hum? Perdona, ¿has dicho algo? —indago, volviéndome.

—Nena, discúlpame, pero has estado distraída desde que saliste de prisión: no oíste ni una de mis preguntas, me partes el corazón, no obstante, lo entiendo ¿te preocupa, no es cierto? No puedes eludir pensar en él —instituye mi primo, aunque en un tono más confirmante que una pregunta—. Obvio, no lo has podido superar.

—¡Claro que no! Todo entre Omi y yo caducó, es pasado pisado.

—Mira, Megan, voy a cumplir treinta años ya y tú no me engañas. Ustedes se aman como hombre y mujer, se les nota en la mirada que se mueren por correr el uno hacia el otro y fundirse en un abrazo si el mundo voltea la vista y olvida lo que pasó.

—Jack, has visto demasiadas películas de ficción —bufo—, lo que está muerto no puede resucitar.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma, pero está bien. No voy a discutir contigo. Sólo te diré que soy un hombre y de mi experiencia y punto de vista te puedo decir con todas las bases que Omi no ha dejado de amarte, ¡es más, parece que te quiere más todavía! Lo suficiente para recibir una estocada en el hombro por ti —arrugo la frente, extrañada. Eso fue raro, ¿no es que recibiría una bala por ti? ¿En qué película lo habrá escuchado? Jack prosigue como si nada—, y ¿tienes idea por qué? Porque cuando un hombre ha decepcionado a su mujer hace lo que sea, hasta locuras, para recuperarla. Un hombre enamorado no se delimita y para él nada es imposible. Y si nada de lo que hace la conquista, el olvido es para siempre. Como tu primo, te quiero advertir que no hagas nada de lo que te arrepentirás luego: si en verdad lo amas, lucha por ese amor, estoy convencido de que Omi lo hará, y no permitas que por una estupidez muera algo verdadero y tan bonito o si no será más lamentable para los dos.

—¡Cielos, Jackie, como me impresionas! —zahiero—. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del amor? ¿Alguna revista, algún título o es en serio que tuviste tantas novias?

—Búrlate, si quieres. Son cosas que aprendes al crecer —contesta Jack, concentrado en el volante.

—¡No entiendo por qué te interesa tanto! ¡A ti no te importaría si él o yo nos morimos! Tú te declaraste en contra de nuestra relación desde el comienzo de ella —le recordé.

—Sí, tienes razón —admite, cabeceando—. Pero más adelante fui testigo de las fuerzas que ustedes ponían para sacar adelante su amor aun en contra de todos y lo alabo, ¡son tal para cual! Solamente Omi se enamoraría de una loca como tú y solamente tú te enamorarías de un degenerado como él. Inclusive, esto del noviazgo te amansó ese carácter indomable que tienes —bromea, pretendiendo suavizar la tensión. Le lanzo una mirada asesina—. ¿Cómo oponerme a tu felicidad? —Continúa, ignorando mi amenaza—. Si fuiste infeliz cuando te enteraste lo de la otra chica, ¡siquiera confiesa que es peor sin él! Tu madre, tu padre y yo queremos que seas feliz —iba a replicar cuando Jack cambia el tema a propósito—. Bien, Omi es inocente, eso lo sabes tú y eso lo sé yo. Tiny es el verdadero homicida, al parecer. Ahora tenemos que comprobar eso para presentarlo en el juicio de apelación, puede tardar como puede adelantarse el proceso, ¡todo depende! Así que no nos durmamos y dime, ¿me ayudarás a sacar a Omi de ese infierno?

—¿Es necesario preguntar? —digo, un poco indignada por la duda. Sé que había una duda pequeña en esa pregunta y, por ello, revalido añadiendo—: yo soy enemiga de la injusticia, sea contra hombre o mujer o un perro como Omi.

—Perfecto. ¡Allá vamos!

Jack pisa el acelerador y el auto avanza, escalando a una mayor velocidad. ¿Cómo Jack se atreve...? Aj, ¡ahora por su culpa no puedo pensar en algo diferente que en Omi! Cruzo los brazos. Ya, poniéndome seria, de verdad no quisiera creer que él es el asesino. Aunque me lastimó, tiene razón en una cosa: soy incapaz de desearle mal; y siento una gran compasión por él: ha sufrido golpes y golpes, no puede ser ni cinco minutos feliz porque la desgracia llama a su puerta ¿por qué le ha tocado una vida tan injusta? Significaban tanto para él y su padre, y ahora todo lo que había construido se ha ido a pique si mi tío y yo no encontramos esas pistas. ¡Tuvo que haber sido Yiny, desde luego! ¡Yo se lo advertí! ¡Ese estúpido me traía mala espina y no me hizo caso! Estaba a punto de cerrar el capítulo de su madre, renunció a esas malditas peleas, había conseguido un trabajo digno, iba a ingresar a la academia y el esfuerzo que invirtió para recuperarse de la muerte de su abuelo...

Me pregunto si ¿lo sabrá? ¿Estará observando? ¿A dónde creen los budistas que va el alma cuando mueren? ¿Será que creen en el alma? No se lo pregunté a Omi. Creo que sucedió hace cuatro o cinco meses antes del arresto de Omi, recuerdo que coincidió con las audiciones en la escuela para la obra de teatro que montarían. Las honras fúnebres al Sr. Fung se celebraron en privado con todos sus ritos nativos chinos pertinentes: estaba al corriente que lo velaron, le rindieron un funeral y lo cremaron. Más tarde cuando acompañaba a Omi, como su novia, al panteón para dejarle flores, incienso y agua vi que sepultaron sus cenizas en una cripta debajo de un monumento de piedra con su nombre y fecha grabados.

Empero la noticia se regó como pólvora y la escuela se enteró ya después, y así fue que lo hice yo: él me lo hubiera dicho, si todavía no tenía ese cabreo descomunal contra mí por haberle mentido con lo de Meg —¡Omi miente todo el tiempo, pero nadie le puede mentir a él! Creí que era una cosa de un día o que en seguida de eso iba a dejar de ser tan cabezota, y no—, en vista de que me enteré a deshora y no sabía donde lo enterraron no pude despedirme al abuelo de Omi, una lástima: era un hombre de los que no hay. Y Omi, además, no se presentó en la escuela. Imaginé que era con el fin de evitar ser el fenómeno de la escuela. Esperé tres días para ofrecerle mis condolencias y él no vino. Mi instinto me alertó que algo malo debía ocurrir y entonces decidí hacerle una visita formal a su casa saliendo de clases, ¡y me importaba un rábano que no me quisiera recibir! No iba a quedarme sin hacer nada. Ese día también colgaron por todas las paredes de la escuela los anuncios de las audiciones que les comentaba, invitando al estudiantado a participar con la información completa de qué obra, qué papeles, cuándo y fecha límite. El cartel estaba muy rosa y cursi para mi gusto, estimulaba mi reflejo del vómito, de manera que los arrancaba para que nadie los viera. Además, quería presentar la fulana prueba y cuantas menos chicas al tanto, era mejor para mí.

Al final del día había quitado trece afiches, los enrollaba y escondía en mi bolso. Entonces me tocaba destruir la evidencia para que no las hallaran conmigo. Desconocía si nos podían castigar por eso, pero era mejor actuar con precaución. Iba saliendo del laboratorio de física justo cuando noté pasar a Jermaine, uno de los amigos de Omi. Me dije para mis adentros que él debía saber qué onda había acontecido con Omi y prefería preguntarle a Jermaine que al estúpido cerdo chovinista de Tiny. No perdía con intentarlo y me le acerqué.

—¡Oye, Jermaine! ¡Detente ahí: quiero hablarte! —exclamé.

—Uhm, hola, Megan. ¿Cómo está todo? —preguntó un poco desganado, dándose la vuelta.

—Pues mis días están mejores que los de tu amigo Omi. Lamento molestarte por esto, pero ¿qué noticias nuevas has sabido de él? No ha venido a la escuela durante varios días y me ha extrañado, tú sabes, podrá jubilarse, mas nunca faltar.

—Tal vez sea parte de su cultura china o siga de luto, él amaba mucho a su abuelo, o quién sabe. No he hablado con él en mucho tiempo, creo que deberías preguntarle a Tiny o averiguarlo por ti misma —agregó al ver como contraje la nariz, asqueada—. Disculpa, se me hace tarde. Nos veremos después.

—Claro, ¡adiós!

Siempre he dicho que Jermaine, en ese trío, era la rueda de repuesto en esa bicicleta: Omi es el cerebro y asimismo líder, Tiny es el que desempeña el trabajo más sucio y Jermaine es el que encubre a los otros dos y a veces echa una mano si es enredada la operación. ¡Era con Tiny con quien debía terminar su junta, no con Jermaine! ¡Hombres necios tenían que ser! Omi jamás quiso compartirme qué hizo que su amistad terminara, quizá fue por una figura de acción, la barajita de algún álbum de futbol o una victoria injusta en un videojuego, qué sé yo de los pleitos de los hombres. Salí de la escuela y cogí uno de los depósitos de basura, vacié su contenido sobre otro y luego eché todos los carteles, excepto uno que iba a quedar para mí, saqué una cerilla; prendí fuego y la boté. A cierta distancia me puse a contemplar sentada como el fuego devoraba el papel. Era tan sorprendente el rescoldo crecer y decrecer, cambiando de anaranjado a amarillo y, por último, a rojo. Siguiendo el humo, apareció a mi derecha Boris.

—Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunta.

—¿No te resulta obvio? Estoy quemando carteles —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Lo sé, quería saber por qué —sonríe Boris, sin desviar la mirada del humo que emerge del fondo del depósito—. ¿Estás enfadada?

—No, simplemente quiero que nadie sepa lo de las audiciones: me hará más fácil el trabajo de obtener el papel —respondí.

—¡Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa! No sabía que te gustaba la actuación, supuse que lo odiabas —comentó.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Boris —resoplé con aburrimiento, echándole por primera vez una mirada—. Y tampoco es que odio todo, hay diferentes grados de odio para cada cosa y esta no lo merece.

—Tienes razón, soy un tonto, me disculpo por eso. ¿Y desde cuándo esa pasión por el arte? —indagó con ánimos de prolongar la conversación.

—Es una larga historia.

—Creo que tengo tiempo —insistió, desembrazándose de su bolso y tendiéndose junto a mí.

—Bueno, no es una pasión en sí, soy una admiradora del oficio y en especial el maravilloso desenvolvimiento en las películas de horror, es más bien una espinita fastidiosa que quiero extraerme: en versión resumida, de niña siempre me daban los papeles masculinos porque ninguno de los niños conseguía aprenderse sus líneas sin mearse los pantalones u olvidarlas o ninguno quería presentarse con una niña al lado. Interpretar a Julieta Capuleto va a ser un total asco: tan unidimensional, tan frecuentada, tan poco creíble y tan hormonal, empero al menos es una mujer y, bueno, ya saben que dicen... —dije entre pausas, suspendiendo la frase.

—No, la verdad es que no, ¿qué es lo que dicen? —preguntó Boris, intrigado, sacudiendo la cabeza. Expulsé aire por la boca a la fuerza.

—Tú sí sabes —me reí sin alegría—. Dicen que soy violenta, áspera y una marimacha, que no soy delicada. Hasta en cierta medida les concedo que soy violenta y áspera, ¡bien que no es mi culpa que mis deportes favoritos sean rudos y haya aprendido defensa personal con la intención de mantener alejados a los lambiscones! Y no soy áspera, sólo critico lo estúpido y lo hipócrita en las tradiciones y las convencionalidades impuestas en las cabezas de esos descerebrados; quisiera decir que lamento tener una bocota, pero no puedo: alguien debe de tener la tarea de recordarles lo imbéciles que son. Y lo de marimacha... la manera de vestir, trabajar, actuar, pensar y ser son nada más que parámetros fijados por una sociedad en que predomina un matriarcado machista.

—De acuerdo, es lo que opinan ellos —accedió—, pero estoy seguro que las personas que en verdad te conocen, me incluyo, no piensan así: no creo que seas violenta ni áspera como dices ser que eres, y concerniente a lo de marimacha… tú no necesitas demostrarle a nadie que eres tan femenina como el resto de las demás chicas ¿no lo consideras de esa manera?

—¡Positivamente, no soy de las que piden permiso o les gusta llamar la atención para que mi existencia tenga sentido e importancia! —confirmé con aplomo y desatendiendo que me había montado con un monólogo—. Sólo que esta es una prueba para mí misma, de que yo puedo decidir quién quiero ser.

—¡Fantástico, esa es la chica que conozco! —Encomió, poniéndose de pie—. Y por eso —Austin se metió las manos en el bolsillo y me enseñó dos entradas al concierto de Sacrifice, mi banda favorita, la que me moría por ir. No lo podía creer y salté, impresionada— ¡tarán, dos boletos VIP para el concierto que dará Sacrifice esta noche! —los agarré de un tirón y recorrí de punta a punta.

—¡No es cierto! ¡¿Cómo los conseguiste?! ¡Te debió haber costado una fortuna! —chillé.

—No era nada, era unos ahorros que tenía por allí guardados —dijo.

—Austin, me tienes que decir cómo debo pagarte.

—Bueno, hay una manera: con que me digas cuándo será tu audición para que yo pueda ir y apoyarte y que vengas conmigo al concierto, ¿sí va?

—Sí —consentí. La pila de papel se había consumido mientras hablábamos y se me estaba haciendo tarde para mi otro asunto pendiente—. Mira, me urge resolver una cuestión y, por tanto, tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

—Esta noche, voy a pasar por tu casa a recogerte y nos iremos juntos. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta —aclaró, alzando un dedo.

—Vale, te esperaré entonces.

Y ahí nos despedimos. Le devolví uno de sus boletos y yo conservé el otro. De camino a la casa de Omi, tuve que avisar a mi madre de que saldría esta noche, pero cuando lo hice me contestó la contestadora y por eso le dejé un correo de voz. De igual manera dudaba que me impusiera inconvenientes, tratándose de Boris me obligaría que saliera con él. Dos veces me había llevado a mi casa y se había encariñado rapidísimo. Bueno, no la culpo, Boris es por poco un príncipe azul de esos que participan los cuentos de hadas modernos. El tráfico estaba despejado y llegué antes de lo usual. Me limpié las suelas de los zapatos en el tapete de "bienvenidos" y toqué el timbre. Me dejaron colgada un rato, si bien yo sabía que había alguien adentro porque una de las ventanas estaba abierta y allanar viviendas es ilegal, por consiguiente, si Omi se estaba ocultando de mí tenía suerte de que no me metiera a buscarlo. Entonces, el padre de Omi, Dashi, salió a atenderme. Estaba demacrado y sus mejillas me parecieron chupadas, asimismo atisbé unos círculos oscuros acentuados debajo de sus ojos. Vestía un esmoquin negro elegante: el luto debía perdurar considerando que no ha pasado ni una semana.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, señor Young, vine a presentar mis mayores condolencias —expliqué, inclinándome—. Supe lo del abuelo de Omi, lo lamento —entreví que era menos doloroso decir "el abuelo de Shun", que "su padre".

—Yo también lo lamento —afirmó con un deje de tristeza y moviéndose fuera de la puerta, para que pudiera entrar.

Avancé y acordándome lo que me dijo Omi la única vez que había ido a su casa, prescindí de mis zapatos. Y posteriormente lo seguí en las escalerillas hasta llegar a la planta superior, otra vez inmaculada con un ambiente silencioso. Me sorprendía el orden y la pulcritud de los chinos.

—¿Omi está en casa? Quisiera darle mi sentido pésame; conjeturo que esto debió afectarlo.

—Omi no está —respondió a secas, mirando las musarañas.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y en dónde anda? ¿O cuándo volverá?

—No lo sé... ¡no! Sí lo sé: está fuera de la ciudad. Vuelve en un día o dos, todo depende —replicó, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Está fuera de casa? ¿Pero cómo así? ¿Dijo que se iba y ya? —Inquirí frunciendo el cejo, confundida— ¿y sin notificar cuándo volvería?

—¡No! No de ese modo —espetó, corrigiéndose—, los dos acordamos que sería buena idea que se alejara de la ciudad por un breve lapso. Le hará provecho respirar otros aires: Omi no ha sido especialmente bueno manejando las despedidas desde que su madre falleció... —escupió forzadamente—. Él amaba tanto a su abuelo, después de la muerte de mi esposa no se despegaba de mi padre. Diría que actuó como mejor padre que yo… él fue nuestra principal fuerza... pobre Omi —suspiró, mudándose de un lado a otro. Me mareaba de tantas vueltas que daba—. Chase, digo, Omi siempre ha sido un adolescente responsable y si tú no eres el primero que le das la confianza, el desastre será mayúsculo...

—¿Sr. Young se siente bien? De salud, me refiero —interrumpí. Por fin se detuvo.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es el café.

Chase, el hermano mayor de Omi. Lo había visto en algunas ocasiones en la escuela primaria recogiendo a Omi. Aparte de eso no sabía otros datos, no sabía si era alegre o serio, si nerd o fiestero, ¡nada! Previo a que incursionara en el mundo del crimen, próximamente tendría las referencias directas de Omi. Llamó mi atención entre las fotos familiares la de una bella mujer con el cabello negro y corto y arrugas que se le formaba en el contorno de los ojos al sonreír de oreja a oreja. Los Young son una familia integrada por hombres, concluí que esa debía ser la difunta.

—¿Es la Sra. Young, verdad? Fue muy hermosa.

—Sí, era mi esposa. Iba llevar esa foto al santuario, ahora debe estar haciéndole compañía a papá —sonrió con tristeza.

Volví a colocar la foto en su lugar tras examinarla. Omi había heredado más características físicas de ella que de su padre: la sonrisa, los ojos grandes y achocolatados que me fascinaban de él. Mi visión captó un florero hecho añicos en el piso. Arqueé una ceja. El Sr. Young se apresuró a explicarme:

—Chase, ¡no, Omi! Tuvo un accidente, estaba por recoger los pedazos rotos cuando llegaste.

¿Omi tiró esto accidentalmente o a propósito? ¡Esto olía extraño! Omi no era del tipo que padecía ataques de ira y derribaba todo cuanto se le cruce en medio, siempre procedía con prudencia y mantenía el frío temple aún bajo presión. La desatención del Sr. Young me dio entender que había ocurrido algo malo, por lo que no estaba en un error cuando cautelé que él necesitaba ayuda con premura.

—Un momento, ya me acordé, tú eras la niñita cuyos zapatos siempre estaban manchados de lodo y le gustaban los deportes extremos y los animales viscosos... Omi me ha hablado mucho de ti...

—Adelante, dígalo y no sienta vergüenza conmigo, sé que Omi opinaba que era un fastidio —alenté cuando cerró la boca y se miraba los dedos, restregándoselos, como buscando cual era la palabra menos ofensiva.

—No, no decía eso —objetó con gesto pensativo y la mirada extraviada—. Él decía que tú eras la única de todas las niñas que valía la pena ver, te decía algo así a "interesante". Cosas de niños —¡ah, eso no me lo esperaba! Tomé un mechón de pelo y, disimulando, me puse a jugar con él para que me cubriera la diminuta sonrisita que estiraban las comisuras de mis labios—. Me ha dicho que lo has estado ayudando con sus deberes en castellano, es amable lo que haces y en nuestra familia valoramos mucho la gratitud y los gestos cordiales. En su nombre quiero darte las gracias.

—No hay de qué, señor Young. Bueno, no importunaré más su tarde. Me voy.

—¡Oh no es molestia! Cuando Omi vuelva le participaré que estuviste aquí —me prometió.

—Se lo agradezco, muchas gracias por dejarme entrar. Adiós y que tenga buen día.

Era atípico encontrar al padre de Omi sin su sonrisa rutinaria. Por lo general, es un hombre bonachón o aparenta serlo. Cuanta conmiseración me genera, con su hijo preso está asolado. Él es todo lo que le queda. Omi me contó que se sumió en una grave depresión al morir su esposa. ¿Por qué la gente buena debe de sufrir y los malos regocijarse? Curiosamente, cayó una ligera llovizna acto continuo. El tiempo había estado triste durante todo el día y por fin cumplió sus designios. Primeramente de ir a mi casa, franqueé por el quiosco para comprar el diario. Estaba armando una nueva pancarta, si se acuerdan que solía recortar letras de las revistas y periódicos y con ellas construía enunciados o palabras que pegaba en las paredes para ornamentar mi cuarto. Bien, este era un proyecto más íntimo y me hacían falta algunas para darlo por terminado. Al advenir, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la recámara, pateándola. Me descolgué la mochila del hombro y dirigí hacia la caja en donde tenía mi tarántula, di unos toquecitos al cristal, constatando si estaba despierta, y la destapé. Recogí a Úrsula y la paseaba de una mano a la otra, jugueteando con ella. El tacto del arácnido es delicado y como cosquillea me sacó más de una risita. La bajé y alimenté con unos grillos, luego la cerré de inmediato: son un verdadero problema cuando se escapan y mi madre es el prototipo de señora que se encarama en la silla y pega gritos a un radio de cinco kilómetros.

Me quité los zapatos, saqué el cartel que guardé y el periódico y me dejé caer sobre la cama, justo dándome cuenta que olvidé encender el estéreo... y cargaba una flojera enorme para pararme... menos mal que soy alta: estiré la pierna y presioné el botón y un estridente metal atiborró el cuarto. Metí la mano debajo de la almohada, sacando el cartón y, en seguida, agarré las tijeras que estaban en la mesilla de noche. Recorté las letras que me interesaban de cada material y las fui ensamblando de una en una al cartón, con una pega en barra que guardaba en el cajón de mi cómoda, mientras tanto tarareaba la canción. Al rescindir, pasé la mano sobre la superficie procurando que el papel pegara bien. Cogí un marcador y arranqué con los dientes la tapa, tracé la figura de un gran corazón alrededor de mis letras y recorté con prudencia encima de la línea. Ya listo, sostuve en alto mi trabajo para admirarlo y sonreí: _Megan + Omi._

—Megan y Omi, Omi y Megan, ¡Megan y Omi! —probé decir en distintos tonos. Me reí de mí misma, imaginándome lo idiota que parecía, y sonó igual a una risita estúpida de una quinceañera que conoció a su cantante favorito. No sabía que también podía reírme de esta forma tan vergonzosa.

Apreté el corazón de cartón contra mi pecho y me desplomé. Los músculos de mi rostro me dolían: no estaba acostumbrada a sonreír con tantas ganas o quizá a sonreír. Todo lo que yo anhelaba era que fuera verdad. Bueno, así pensaba, por ahí había leído en alguna página de culto satánico o vudú que si conseguía reunir, para luna llena, un mechón de pelo, una uña y un trozo de la ropa de la persona amada y los echaba dentro de una bolsa de piel de cabra y recitaba un conjuro, ¡ese hombre sería mío!... Nah, es una broma. No podría decir que era: su personalidad rebelde, sus músculos, su naturaleza animal, su atractivo físico, su ternura o su instinto protector —lo que indica que, después de todo, en efecto sí existe una damisela en apuros en mí que se siente segura cuando está con él. Es patético, ¿no lo creen?—, lo vuelvo a decir, todavía no he desentrañado que me atrajo a él en primer lugar. Lo que sí estoy clara, y maravillada, es de la cantidad de boberías que puedo especular. ¡Y todos esos pensamientos rondando a la par que añadía unos detalles! ¿Lo adivinan? ¡Más corazoncitos!

Entonces, no sabía si era amor de verdad ya que no había pasado el tiempo "reglamentario", o si era un encaprichamiento pasajero por lo mismo, ¡o algo tan simple a un deseo sexual producido por las hormonas de una adolescente! Nada más mi corazón era consciente de que cuando ese chico pasaba a mi lado ¡mi piso temblaba! Y mi cabeza sólo tenía espacio para él y mariposas no; ¡hipopótamos buceaban en mis jugos gástricos! No intento ser romántica y tampoco quería casarme con él, pero sí agarrarlo de la mano o acompañarlo, aunque fuera cinco minutos, o una salida. Me gustaba en serio y quería que compartiera lo mismo que estaba sintiendo por él; me aterraba que fuera sólo una amiga. La realidad me ancló a tierra cuando pienso en la otra posibilidad: que esté equivocada y no le gustara en absoluto. Bien, era verosímil... mas eso no me detendría, ¡lo conquistaría! No sabía con exactitud cómo, pero lo haría. Mientras estaba soltero y sin pretendientes a la vista: tenía grandes oportunidades.

Sentí un rubor calentar mis mejillas y mordí mi labio inferior, previniendo otra risa traidora. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj: era hora de que me preparara para asistir el concierto y no hacer esperar a Boris; guardé el cartón, para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo aparte de mí, y corrí en dirección al baño.

¿Y quién iba a decir que la fantasía idealista de ese día se tornaría realidad? Las salidas, los besos, las tomadas de manos, en fin... todo se concretó, se convirtió en mi novio y, sin mentirles, por momentos yo juraba que este amor traspasaría la escuela y podría llegar más allá. Omi era más que mí caballero andante o príncipe o personaje literario o que cursilería sé yo. Parecía perfecto: él y yo como dos piezas idénticas que han estado separadas y cuyas formas simétricas encajan y ahora que se han descubierto se responden y se complementan. Estuve leyendo algunos poemas románticos cuando nos estabilizamos como pareja. Cometí el grave error de dejar que este amor se adueñara de mi corazón por mucho tiempo: ahora me está costando mucho exorcizarlo de ahí.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡nueva actualización, mis malvaviscos asados!**

 **¿Qué les puedo decir de este capítulo? Para no explayarme mucho, estuvo inflado de mucha carga dramática empezando con esa escena inicial que es la continuación del capítulo precedente en que Omi y Megan sostienen ese desgarrador diálogo, no podía ser cualquier cosa. Menudos spoliers se soltaron allí, aunque como siempre digo: en realidad, ustedes no saben nada. Y luego su conversación con Jack, saben, pretendía incluir lo que pasó en el capítulo trece que fue la última vez que narró Megan, pero me temo que lo voy a dejar para otra ocasión. Y la tierna escena de Megan y Omi. Me imagino que las chicas podrían estar pasando la pelota entre Omi y Boris, me he dado cuenta que es común fangirlear con que chico quiere que la protagonista se quede.**

 **Bien, hasta donde sé Omi es el protagonista de la historia y Megan es, yo diría, la co-protagonista. Además que no planeo con estos triángulos amorosos (o cuadrado amoroso) hacer un pastel meloso como el de** _ **Crepúsculo**_ **o un intento de pastel como el de** _ **Los juegos del hambre**_ **—lo siento, tenía que decirlo, pese que me gusten las dos novelas de Suzanne Cullen. Yo no cuento a** _ **Sinsajo**_ **—, mis intenciones son más oscuras, un poco sucias, y menos cursis. Esta novela es bastante romántica, no romántico en el sentido de "amorcito corazón, ven acá que yo te amo", ¡no! Romántica en el sentido de exaltar los más bajos y puros sentimientos llevados a su máxima expresión que quizá produzca katharsis, tipo** _ **Los miserables**_ **y** _ **Crimen y castigo**_ **. El otro capítulo, no el que viene, sino el próximo, tal vez sea muy polémico y verán a qué me refiero. La definición de la palabra katharsis me la reservo hasta el capítulo que llevará el mismo nombre de esta historia. Eso quiero con esta novela: conmover, sea con el horror, sea con el amor puro, lo que sea.**

 **Estoy un poco preocupada, no sé si sea para bien o mal, pero los personajes de esta historia están tan vivos que se escapan de mí. Quiero decir que yo siempre soy muy estructurada y metódica, el tipo de autora que se siente a describir en su libreta a sus personajes, su aspecto físico, su ropa, su temperamento, sus gustos, sus odios, sus miedos y le tiene asignado un destino ya listo, un plan trazado en capítulo, pero cuando llega el momento de escribirlas ellos hacen cosas distintas a las que les he impuesto. Escapan de mis manos. Omi, Megan y Chase son los personajes que se me han rebelado por completo, el resto todavía se mueve a donde yo quiero. Veía en esa conversación entre Megan y Boris una oportunidad para que Megan nos revelara su amor por las pelis de horror y en su lugar habló de su rudeza y su masculinidad, pero me encantó tanto como quedó que la dejé hacerlo. A Chase le había asignado una personalidad muy distinta a la que ustedes verán y créanme que me estoy muriendo de ganas para que lo conozcan, sin dudar si son alucinaciones o no de Omi, y me den sus opiniones. Creo que se van a llevar una gran sorpresa y me parece bien, temía que se diera algo similar con lo que ocurrió con** _ **Contrarreloj,**_ **mi otra novela, y aquí es un giro total. Me ahorro las explicaciones y los dejaré que ustedes averigüen.**

 **¿Qué más quería comentarles? ¡Ah sí! Observando la novela y los giros bruscos que han ocurrido, he pensado que a lo mejor lo divida en dos partes —no en dos novelas—, una que narre desde el punto de vista del pasado y una que narre desde el punto de vista del presente, es decir, cuando lleguemos al punto de cómo rayos Omi fue arrestado habrá terminado la primera parte y daremos comienzo a la segunda. Y yo anhelo, espero, deseo, rezo que lleguemos a esa parte en este diciembre, porque si me lo preguntan no quisiera una historia tan larga y porque esta primera parte, creo, es más larga que la segunda. Veremos que ocurre.**

 **Mientras tanto, ustedes cuéntenme que tal les ha parecido el capítulo y qué esperan encontrar en el siguiente. Sus comentarios serán bienvenidos y muy apreciados. ¡Hasta entonces, cuídense, malvaviscos asados! ¡Se les quiere bien, se les quiere mucho! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

* * *

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡hola, malvavisca asada! Ojalá te encuentres bien. Así que para ti, no fue un producto de alucinación de Omi, sino el auténtico Chase estuvo allí. A mí también me encantan las escenas de Omi y Fung juntos. Él es la figura más cercana a un padre que tiene. ¡Pobrecito, es huérfano! Aquí tienes la continuación de ese diálogo y, como ves, las cosas se complicaron más en vez de arreglarse. ¡Tremendos ataques se lanzaron! Qué bueno que te guste ese detalle. No he visto la serie, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera: la universidad me tiene acaparada, no obstante, conozco la serie. Me han comentado mucho de ella. Aspiro de corazón que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que a mí. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo mismo para ti: goza de una mágica semana! ¡Cuídate! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Cruel hasta en los huesos

_**Las dos caras del destino**_

 **20º**

 **Cruel hasta en los huesos**

 _Omi_

¡Megan todavía siente algo por mí! ¡Estoy seguro que sí! Al final confesó que sólo me ama a mí, lo dijo en tiempo presente, y apuesto que se dio cuenta y por ese motivo abandonó la visita. No podía marcharse sin dejarle saber que la sigo queriendo también, antes de que me encerraran en prisión, cuando era su novio y la amaré por el resto de mis días. De pronto sentí renovados mis ánimos y ya me encontraba corriendo detrás de ella, fui preso de mis impulsos y no pude más que obedecerlos porque quería que sucediera de nuevo: quería verla, quería tocarla, quería sentirla a ella y su amor, quería resucitar. Sabía que nos separaríamos, y quién sabe cuándo íbamos a vernos, y por eso lo hice. Y fue cuando me dio esa bofetada y me mandó al infierno. Megan no me perdona y no cree en mi inocencia que es peor —me ve igual que un monstruo asesino, despiadado y mentiroso—, y mientras ella lo piense así no va a aceptar sus sentimientos ni me dará una segunda oportunidad. No me fracturó la nariz, a pesar de que es una chica con mano dura, y quizá porque no quería hacerlo y fue el instinto el que la aconsejó: ella siempre ha sido muy impulsiva, tan sólo coaguló la sangre y se inflamó el tabique. El dolor hace arder mis ojos, pero más me duele su rechazo y su desconfianza, ¿cómo puede creer eso de mí? ¿Qué clase de persona piensa ella que soy?

¿Cómo puedo probarle que se equivoca? ¡¿Cómo no permito que destierre su amor si estoy aquí, preso, estancado, inhabilitado, y a cada segundo que transcurre ella se esfuerza más en olvidarme?! ¡Maldita sea, la estoy perdiendo! ¡Me siento un completo inútil desperdiciando el tiempo así! No creo que pueda comer. Empujo el plato y suelto la cuchara. Conduzco las manos a la cara y me restriego la frente, intentando relajarme. "¡¿Siempre sincero, eh?! ¿Te olvidaste tan pronto de Willow? ¿Qué me engañaste con ella? (...). ¡Tú fuiste el que quiso que esto se fuera directo al infierno y te metiste aquí sin la ayuda de nadie, eres lo bastante egoísta para no aceptarla! (...). ¡Porque no pudiste evitar tus enloquecidos celos!". Sus palabras logran vulnerarme más que cualquier golpe o patada o herida. Tampoco la culpa es enteramente suya: es mía también. Yo tardé mucho en percatarme de la mujerona que tenía a mi lado, en descubrir que la amo como se enamora alguien una vez en la vida y que daría todo lo que fuera por ese ser. Ella ha resistido cosas que probablemente ninguna otra haría. ¡Fui un estúpido!

No me queda otra alternativa que luchar por sobrevivir y esperar, aunque el mundo se esté desmoronando, que los acontecimientos de allá afuera sigan su línea de curso natural y que Spicer obtenga las pruebas suficientes para impugnar la evidencia en mi contra y utilizarlas en el juicio de apelación. Sé que esperar y no hacer nada son dos cosas totalmente distintas, pero, en serio, ¡¿es todo lo que puedo hacer?! No, claro que no, debe haber algo más sólo que lo desconozco por el momento.

¡No es justo! ¡No debería estar pudriéndome en prisión! ¡No he hecho nada que merezca que priven mi libertad! Se supone que únicamente deberían estar en este lugar las más execrables de las escorias; aquellos gusanos que prefirieron vivir de lo fácil y chupar de la productividad de otros, que violaron la ley primigenia del servir a la sociedad y se dedicaron a causarle estragos y castrar el bienestar de sus prójimos, que se dejaron arrastrar por sus sucios y vulgares impulsos porque son tan débiles y patéticos para someterse sin oponerse, ¿cuáles utilidades pueden traer sujetos como esos? ¿En qué medida ayudan que esta comunidad crezca? ¡Yo se los contestaré: en ninguna, son nada menos que parásitos y por eso están aquí, recluidos, puesto que probaron que son prescindibles y deben pagar por ese sufrimiento y el perjurio cometido! Y diría, además, que no es suficiente con eso: comer, dormir, bañarse, tener sexo, ¡parecen vacaciones escolares! ¿Por qué nadie los reagrupa y pone a trabajar como mano de obra? De esa manera estarían retribuyendo.

Rápidamente realizo una breve inspección a la periferia, barriéndola con la mirada. Ya es la hora de almorzar y nos han ordenado en filas para ir al salón comedor, pero antes se forman colas frente a la cantina, después de que cada quien tome una bandeja, para que nos sirvan de comer. La comida es de mala calidad, parecen migajas, y la ración a duras penas es asaz: algunos la desechan y lamen el plato y otros optan por chupar y mordisquear la carne de los huesos. Percibo que unos están viendo hacia acá y se ríen por lo bajo, quién sabe de qué y ni me importa estar al corriente: ¿qué pensamiento inteligente puede entrar en esos cerebros comprimidos? Si de algún modo milagroso entran son incapaces de digerirlo.

En el extremo contrapuesto, soy el punto de mira de alguien más: Bullock, por fin le dieron de alta en la enfermería. Desde nuestra pelea en el patio no ha vuelto a cruzarse conmigo; no creo que se haya dado por vencido ni que aprendió su lección, ¿qué estará esperando? Razones de sobra tiene para reclamar su venganza: empezando con que lo encerré aquí y señalando que había perdido el ojo izquierdo para siempre porque yo lo lastimé con un cuchillo que fabriqué con parte del armazón de la cama, ¡oigan, él vino a provocarme y a ustedes les consta que yo le advertí que se alejara! ¡Fue en defensa propia! También PandaBubba me observa con interés y sonrisa acaramelada, de cuando en cuando me recuerda su proposición. Qué tipo tan repugnante y triste y no nada más él, ¡todos ellos! Los odio y me producen asco.

Volviendo a la cuestión, díganme, ¿no estoy en lo cierto? No puede ser que yo pertenezca a su misma cepa impura, empero ¿y si lo fuera?... ¡No, no he fracasado! Esto no cierra en este punto. ¡No debo estar mezclado con estos insectos! ¡Este no es mi sitio! ¡¿De qué acto atroz soy autor para recibir este castigo?! Yo soy inocente y creo en la justicia, en el sistema legal para resolver los problemas y por eso quería formar parte del cuerpo de la policía, ¿está mal querer sanear la maldad? ¡Sí, está bien, yo robé el dinero que con esfuerzo mi padre y mi abuelo reunieron con el objeto de destinarlo a mi educación superior! Pero, ¿qué hay de mis motivos? ¡Lo hice porque nos acercaría un paso más para llevar justicia al crimen de mi madre, la esposa de mi padre y la nuera de mi abuelo; era una cosa que iba a beneficiarnos a todos al final de cuentas! Prometí que lo iba a devolver, ¿acaso obrar con las intenciones correctas no exime un crimen pequeño como el mío? ¡¿No lo justifica?! ¿Es igual de monstruoso que quitarle la vida a un ser humano? ¡¿Es egoísta lo que trato de hacer?! No he evadido de mis acciones nefastas; a lo largo de mi narración varias veces he reconocido que he saltado por encima de charcos de sangre y empujado los obstáculos que me han aparecido, nomás fue necesario, fue por una causa noble y, por tanto, un bien común: ¡yo tan solo terminaba el trabajo que un puñado de policías ineptos no pudo resolver! ¡¿Aun así yo soy culpable?! ¡Exijo que me demuestren a alguien que no tuvo que hacer lo mismo!

Miren a Napoleón y Hitler, fueron grandísimos hombres dotados de talentos sorprendentes y con metas justas y benévolas en un principio, no obstante, se equivocaron, se desviaron del camino, y acabaron mal cuando entablaron a transgredir límites y arrollaron a un sinfín de gente sin querer porque creían que le estaban haciendo un bien y no era así. En parte no fue culpa de esos admirables hombres, la culpa fue del poder pues que quien tiene el poder está ciego. Lo hicieron ellos y lo están haciendo los actuales políticos del mundo y nadie los condena. No lo harán conmigo, entonces ¿por qué me molesto? No me voy a preocupar ni amedrentar porque yo soy superior a estos problemas y lo bastante fuerte para cargarlos a cuestas del hombro, ¡y tomen dictado! Así sea lo último que haga; saldré de aquí.

Y espero que estés contemplándome y prestando nota en lo que estoy comprometiéndome, abuelo, en dondequiera que estés. ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, tuviste que dejarme?! ¡¿Ya no me querías?! ¡Cómo eres tan egoísta! ¡Tú sabías que ibas a morir en esa jodida noche y por eso andabas todo misterioso, por eso no hiciste nada! ¡Al menos aspiro que estés satisfecho con tu resultado! Te vas y esto es lo que obtienes: tu hijo deshecho y tu nieto detenido. Tú sabes cuanta falta me hace tu sabiduría, tus consejos me hubieran conferido la fe y el sosiego que necesito.

Desde que te fuiste, me perdí y ya no puedo encontrar la luz. ¡¿Estimaste que iba a estar bien legándome en tu testamento todo tu cochino dinero y tu casa de campo en China, luego de que te conté que los robé a ti y Dashi?! ¡Eras cruel o muy estúpido para hacer esa mierda, Fung! ¡¿Por qué no se lo transmitiste a tu hijo o a la beneficencia pública?! ¡¿Por qué me nombraste tu heredero único y universal?! ¡¿No pensaste que nada de eso me incumbe?! ¡No quiero ni tu plata ni tus bienes ni nada, ¿de qué me sirve, sino te tengo a ti?! ¡¿No lo entendiste así o tengo que ser más claro?! Puedes estar seguro de que la necesidad no me va a vencer esta oportunidad, Fung, porque de inmediato que el abogado nos leyó el documento, le pedí a Dashi que guardara el dinero en el banco o en un cajón bajo llave o lo que fuera y que no me indicara en absoluto hasta el día en que le ocurriera una desgracia, si la muerte por edad avanzada no lo arropaba primero, y tuviera que hacer uso de él.

Todavía me parece entrever su sonrisa burlona en la fotografía que papá y yo acomodamos al frente del ataúd que habíamos colocado sobre un pequeño altar cubierto de flores blancas y frescas. Ya un monje vino a leer las sutras y los presentes y Dashi y yo formalmente nos despedimos del abuelo al prender un poco de incienso y rezando los sutras. Posteriormente el cuerpo fue cremado y lo que quedaba era esperar que pasaran cuarenta y nueve días, que era el tiempo mínimo que requería la ceremonia, para sepultar las cenizas en un cementerio —puede que estuviéramos en América, mas todo iba a proceder como en los ritos budistas. Haciéndose la voluntad de mi abuelo. Dashi estaba en el umbral recibiendo sobres de cada invitado que venía asistirnos en nuestro dolor. En China es una tradición que se traigan siete mil yenes en dichos sobres, pero creo que ellos lo llevaron de una vez en su equivalente en dólares que si mis cálculos son correctos son sesenta. Yo no me apartaba del féretro ni por un segundo, tenía las rodillas clavadas en el suelo y la mirada fija con los ojos bien abiertos, pese que mis párpados estaban cansados porque me desvelé dos noches seguidos no pegaba los ojos.

—Omi, —murmuró una dulce voz. No había qué alzar la vista para reconocerla— siento tu pérdida.

—Gracias.

Willow se arrodilló y me enlazó con sus delgados brazos apretándome contra ella. Su mano tenía el sobre con el dinero. Yo no le había informado de Fung, me volví hacia Dashi quien estaba distraído hablando con unos monjes amigos de mi abuelo, tuvo que haber sido. Me di cuenta que ella traía encima una gabardina y abajo un kimono negro elegante.

—No es bueno quedarse solo y considera que tienes una amiga en mí. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea o si lo prefieres guardemos silencio y que se encargue el resto.

No dije nada. Willow me estrujó con más fuerza y derramó unas lagrimitas; sin desgarrarse las vestiduras ni chillando como suelen hacerlo las mujeres lloronas. Más adelante, Dashi me llevó la comida y no la probé. Me iba y venía comer. No ostentaba apetito. Me insistió y engullí dos bocados apenas. Eran inútiles sus denuedos, si Dojo no pudo abstraerme de mi ensimismamiento ella tampoco podía hacer gran cosa. Durante el velatorio y la ceremonia no lloriqueé, no aullé ni me inmuté. La consternación se había llevado todas mis emociones y dejado limpio. Era un cadáver con alma. Una voz maliciosa en mi interior me rumoreaba que la historia de hace once años estaba sucediendo otra vez. Procuré pasarla por alto.

—Oye, viejo, odio ser aguafiestas. Me voy —dijo Tiny con mesura. De inmediato al ver a Willow puso los ojos desorbitados— ¡guau!

Por supuesto, es palmario que los amigos acompañan en su dolor a los familiares del occiso. Le informé a Tiny de todas las tradiciones y alquiló un traje especialmente para esto, yo le hubiera prestado uno mío si tuviera. Es raro que no tenga un esmoquin negro considerando mi guardarropa, ¿qué hago hablándoles de estas cabronadas? Pasaré a lo importante:

—No te excuses, tú ya cumpliste y no puedes hacer nada más. Cierto, olvidaba que ustedes no se conocían —comenté con destino a mí mismo—. Willow, te presento a Tiny. Él es un amigo mío. Y Tiny, te presento a Willow. Alguien muy apreciada por mí.

—A tus órdenes, Willow —soltó, tras meditar que se escucharía más decente: si nena o su nombre. Le extendió la mano. ¡Maldición! Bueno, ella entendía que estábamos en América.

—Es un gusto conocerte —contestó Willow, como siempre gentil y dulce.

Y la muchacha estrechó su mano con un apretón seguro. Tiny no se fue, se estacionó allí a intercambiar sonrisas con ella. Eso me fastidió por alguna extraña razón. Me lo llevé aparte.

—¡Guau! Es guapa para ser china. Dime, Omi, ¿dónde escondías a esa preciosidad?

—Camina, Tiny.

En el funeral de mi abuelo no iba a ponerse a coquetear. Ayudé a Tiny con su pequeño despiste y a llevarlo en donde estaba la salida.

Otros de los que acudieron a las exequias fueron los futuros esposos, Kim y Raimundo. Ella le guardaba un cariño especial a mi abuelo puesto que él fue quien la impulsó a entrar en el mundo de la escritura y gracias a él obtuvo su primer empleo cuando lo necesita; referente a Raimundo: no eran muy íntimos, pues apenas tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo, pero es mi amigo y si pensaba formar parte de la vida de Kim, debía aceptar lo que implicaba. Kim, bastante entristecida y con lágrimas en los ojos, me rodeó con sus brazos confiriéndome un brazo de oso, el cual no correspondí, y Raimundo me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Ay, Omi! ¡Cuánto lo siento! —sollozó Kimiko, sorbiendo la nariz.

—Sé fuerte —me susurró Raimundo al oído.

Asentí una vez. Y así fue pasando el tiempo.

Willow y los otros estuvieron con nosotros hasta casi las siete de la noche. Mis dedos jugaban distraídamente con la moneda, paseándola entre los espacios y lanzándola al aire; cuando se deslizó fuera de mi alcance, me incliné a tomarla y vislumbré la oportunidad que anhelaba con ansias. Es una antigua pieza de oro y con un grabado fino, calculé que nos debían pagar aproximadamente unos veinte dólares. ¡No joda! Sentía descargar un odio sólido conmigo mismo, ¡matándome por encontrar de pronto un trabajo! ¡Y tenía la respuesta todo aquel lapso en el bolsillo de mi pantalón! Me incorporé y salí en dirección a la puerta.

—Omi, hijo, —me habló mi padre por detrás— ya que se marcharon todos, opino que es el momento ideal para conversar algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes.

—Lo siento, padre. Tengo que salir —refuté tajante.

—¿Necesariamente ahora? —Titubeó, parapléjico— ¿y es tan importante para que canceles una charla con tu padre? Siquiera, ¿puedes decirme a dónde vas?

—No lo sé, a dar unos tumbos por ahí en la motocicleta —mentí—. Necesito estar a solas, cosas de adolescentes. Dialogaremos luego, ¿está bien?

—Pero...

Y cerré la puerta. Expiró la época en que Dashi poseía alguna autoridad en mí, alcancé la mayoría de edad y desde la muerte de mi madre me he vuelto muy independiente, mi padre igualmente no me detenía. Yo estaba vestido con un esmoquin a causa de que obedecía los ritos funerarios, si bien no había chance de cambiarme: casi todos los comerciantes se van a esta hora y debía apurar el paso si quería pescar de perillas un negocio que cerrara un poco más tarde. Lo único que pude hacer fue quitarme el frac y tirarlo por ahí. Mientras montaba sobre la moto y calentaba el motor; llamé a Spicer y le di instrucciones que nos viéramos en ese preciso instante en una orfebrería que Tiny me insinuó cuando le enseñé la moneda por primera vez: había solucionado nuestros rollos financieros.

No lo voy a negar: sí me dolía tener que desprenderme de ella, hasta a la sazón me condujo a tomar buenas decisiones y se había convertido en una rutina ponerme a jugar con ella en ratos de aburrimiento, bien que si debía que correr con ese sacrificio y eso me llevaría un paso por delante con mi madre, lo haría. Lo que sea que fuera inapelable. No importa cómo. Postreramente llegamos a la calle 712, presumo que al unísono, donde los majestuosos edificios se perfilaban a la izquierda y algunos kilómetros al sur, hacia un suburbio gris, de casas bajas, surgió delante de nosotros una fonda sórdida y pequeña con un letrero encima de la portezuela.

—Sabes, Jack, conseguí armar una teoría y, aunque no se te antoje escucharla, no impedirá que te la diga. Días recientes estuve revisando las posiciones en que han ocurrido los robos y cotejándolas con un mapa de la ciudad en internet, he descubierto que mi hermano es más astuto de lo que parece: siempre se ubican en las fronteras o disponen una cercana vía de escape, de modo que sólo huye de una ciudad a otra (y vuelve cuando se le da la gana) o se escabulle por atajos estrechos y toma precauciones como cambio de matrícula, vehículos, pasaportes e identificaciones falsas, dispuesto de la muerte de sus hombres para evitar que la policía lo siga, etc. No he hallado algo que las ligue provisionalmente; mi teoría es que él tiene varios escondrijos, pero que nunca abandona su cómoda cueva. Ha sabido cuidarse las espaldas. Eso sí, estoy convencido de que esa cueva está en esta ciudad. Hay varios lugares abandonados que podrían ser lo que estaba buscando.

—Bueno, si eres tan inteligente para rastrearlo ¿para qué perdemos el tiempo buscando a este Komodo?

—Eres el maquinista de un tren y adviertes una bifurcación delante de ti, uno te lleva por un camino largo y el otro por uno corto, empero sabes que pueden faltar rieles en el camino ¿qué opción eliges? Mi hermano me está esperando armado hasta en los dientes, si voy allá me precipitaré a mi ruina ¿por qué arriesgarme? Más a mi favor que él salga y conversemos en donde estamos en iguales condiciones. Tal vez ya sabe que lo estoy buscando y porqué, excepto que prefiere que hable con su hombre de confianza y no con él. La única razón que veo para que tenga intenciones de sacarme de la ciudad y enviarme en círculos es que está poniéndome a prueba, sin embargo, presiento que tanto lo que obtenga de uno como el otro será lo mismo y existe más del cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que mienta.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Que todo hubiera sido sencillo sin la cantidad de años que han pasado entre hoy y el día del incidente. Como no es así debo reconstruir los hechos con el reporte de accidentes, el de autopsia, un vistazo a la escena del crimen hoy en día y el testimonio del único testigo que, sea falso o no, es de gran ayuda para resolver este caso. ¡Mira, ya llegamos!

Entramos. El comprador estaba atendiendo a una señora. Éste era un hombrecillo nervioso, menudo y a la vez desaliñado, de rostro grueso, pálido y surcado por arrugas con despiertas facciones y perspicaces ojos de un azul claro, la boca colgaba flácida en las comisuras y sus mejillas y su sotabarba estaban sin afeitar. No quisiera traer a mi mente el recuerdo de ese cuchitril nauseabundo y polvoriento.

—Cincuenta dólares —sentenció seriamente el hombre en una nota de voz aguda, avistando cuando finalmente la aguja se detuvo apuntando un número en el calibre de una balancita.

—¿Cincuenta dólares solamente? Pero ¿no podría subirlo al menos a setenta dólares? —le imploró—. Pretendo adquirir una máquina de coser con ese dinero y montar una pequeña empresa. Tengo tres hijos que alimentar.

—Viuda y madre, es admirable su espíritu, mi buena mujer, y ese es el ánimo que edificó este gran país. No obstante, es todo lo que puedo ofrecer por platería falsa.

—¡Pero no puede ser! Esa cadenita me la compró mi esposo cuando vivía en nuestro primer año de casados y le juro que es auténtico —chilló la viuda.

—Señora, yo soy un experto. Llevo cerca de veinte años trabajando con estas gemas y yo sé diferenciar el verdadero oro del falso —insistió el hombrecillo con calma.

—Y yo no dudo de su labor —se precipitó a aclarar la mujer—. ¿Entonces significa que no va a ayudarme?

—¡No he dicho tal cosa! —desmintió—. Le propongo un trato, ¿qué le parece si le compro la cadena por los cincuenta dólares? Si encuentra otra pieza, no dude en acudir aquí y con gusto la ayudaré hasta que complete la suma que precisa.

¡Aj, el prototipo de usurero inmundo! Tiny tenía que revisar con más atención sus contactos o yo considerar detenidamente la clase de amigos, sí quizá hube emprender por ahí. Yo que conozco, mejor que otros, cuando la gente miente y es honesta, figuré que ella debió haber reparado en ello y estar tan exasperada para aceptar semejante ofrecimiento en condiciones inferiores. Tampoco dudaba de su historia: aquí sólo vienen desesperados, ¿qué ganaría con mentir? Spicer me reprochó con la mirada, como lo haría cualquiera con su hermano menor indiscreto e imprudente, cuando gruñí en tanto el hombre se salió de su cubículo y agarró el brazo de la mujer, guiándola a la puertezuela, y por ventura rozó mi hombro. En seguida se metió deprisa de nuevo en la trastienda para atendernos.

—Buenas noches, caballeros, ¿qué se les ofrece?

—Buenas noches, queremos venderle algo que puede interesarle —dije, suave. Tratando no sonar ni brusco ni desagradable en mi primera impresión.

—Vamos a ver, tráigala acá para que la pesemos —convidó haciendo un ademán.

Con cierto reconcomio, le entregué en su mano, casi resistiéndome, la moneda y permanecí de cerca, pensando ¿habrá puesto una trampa en la balanza y lo aprovecha para ofrecer una cantidad minúscula? ¿O está tan confiado en sí mismo que todos sus compradores son unos ignorantes? Comprobé que acerté con mi segunda teoría: no descubrí nada sospechoso. Me quedé tranquilo, esperando. Hasta que la punta de la flecha se detuvo, él no tomó la palabra:

—Son quinientos dólares —dictaminó. Arrojé una risita sardónica, así que para disimularla me rasqué la nariz, pero ya lo habían distinguido al dirigirme una ojeada fugaz. Los dos me ignoraron. El hombrecillo se volvió hacia Spicer y puso la moneda frente él cuando era mía, me adelanté antes de que abriera la boca:

—No vayas a aceptarlo, Spicer. El oro no vale menos que eso —indiqué. El comprador me entrecerró los ojos y tarareó para sí mismo.

—Disculpa, tú no te ves como un hombre que pueda conseguir una pieza invaluable y cara. Eres un jovencito —replicó.

Saben, estaba hastiado de que los adultos me trataran igual que un pelele imbécil porque era joven. Si es una cuestión de edad involucremos también la pérdida de facultades mentales y físicas que aparecen en las personas a través del tiempo: no están capacitados para trabajar, ¿cierto? Moví la cabeza y tamborileé con los dedos en la superficie de cristal.

—¿Ah sí? Fíjese en la firma del fabricante, explíqueme usted —continué con aplomo.

¿Creía que yo nací ayer? ¿Qué no sabía qué vaina tenía metida en los bolsillos? El ignaro es él. Le marqué con la uña el nombre que quería que verificara inspeccionara, mientras tanto yo supervisaba la colección de joyas que exhibía en el interior de su mostrador. El gusto del maldito era más refinado que él. _Eso compensa su vulgaridad_. Extravagantes y primorosos abalorios, zarcillos, anillos, piedras, pulseras, cadenas, alhajas. Sobre ella descansaba hacia la izquierda la balanza y hacia la derecha la caja registradora, naturalmente, y una pirámide de cristal que se emplea en el feng shui para atraer las energías positivas al negocio. Spicer apoyó su mano en mi hombro, claramente el aludido apretaba los labios forzándose a soltar nada indiscreto. Articulé con la boca, sin emitir algún sonido que pudiera delatarme, que yo tenía la situación comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Jack no lucía muy confiado.

—Pero, ¡¿cómo es posible?! —exclamó el hombrecillo boquiabierto—. ¡No había visto esta manufactura en años! No desde que Hui se retiraron...

—¿Se da cuenta de su error? Ahora no importa cómo la obtuve, sino que yo tuve razón: es una cosita un poco bastante cara. Entonces, ¿podemos establecer un buen acuerdo por este pequeño artículo? —pregunté, sonriente.

Negó con la cabeza, desorientado sobre su próxima decisión. Echó otro largo repaso al reloj y estuvo a punto de babearle encima. Qué bueno que se abstuvo, no sería yo quien limpiara su asquerosidad de mi moneda.

—Diez mil dólares —dijo. Spicer aflojó la mandíbula lo suficientemente para separar los labios.

—Que sean veinte mil —refuté, inconforme. Aquel sujeto me estaba impacientando.

—Reconozco que el trabajo de Hui es impoluto, pero creo que está bien para un ladronzuelo como tú —susurró.

—Está bien, si usted lo quiere así...

En un movimiento veloz, cogí el cuello de su camisa y lo halé en dirección abajo, golpeé su frente contra el tablero y luego lo levanté, a la par que mi otra mano encontraba la pirámide. El hombrecillo gritó en estado de shock y tembló de terror al momento en que sintió la fría presión de la punta de la escultura en su mentón empujando su lengua.

—Señor, espero que comprenda que su oferta es inútil para mí a no ser que la aumente. Te voy a proponer un trato tan irresistible que dudo que pueda rechazar, me pagas mil cien y el ladronzuelo te perdonará tu triste existencia. Véalo desde el lado positivo: es afortunado en verdad, esto me pudo haber costado el cuello la oscura noche que lo obtuve e incluya que esto valdría cincuenta mil y usted tuvo la oportunidad única en la vida de que sus mugrosos dedos hayan podido tocarla —murmuré ásperamente. Spicer mantuvo su distancia.

—Nunca te vas a salir con la tuya. La policía vendrá y verá lo que hizo...

Puse cara de preocupación unos segundos, acto continuo dibujé la sonrisita más amplia que era capaz y lo miré a los ojos. El comerciante intentó alejarme a mí y el objeto afilado de su papada. Lo estrellé contra la pared con dureza y salté arriba del muro. Me incliné, mi puño tomó su camisa, hice un nudo y lo atraje hacia mí sin olvidar estrujar el pico de la pirámide contra su cuello, dio un respingo temiendo que iba a cortárselo. La cara del hombrecillo se inundó de color al devolverme la mirada. Su labio inferior y sus rodillas bambolearon.

—T-t-tú... —apenas podía sacar las palabras debido a que se estaba ahogando con ellas y su saliva. Asentí, animándolo a hablar. Él cerró la boca.

—La policía no se enterará si alguien no le dice y usted no me va a traicionar, ¿verdad que no?... ¿Y mi dinero? —cambié de tema como bajé el arma improvisada.

—¡Ya se lo traigo!

Lo dejé escapar y me reí con crueldad cuando él tropezó contra su caja fuerte. Profirió un gemido antes de girar atrás de mí y descifró el código de seguridad del candado. Veinte mil bien ganados por la moneda. Le envié un gesto amistoso con las manos al hombre, todavía aterrado, y me fui con Spicer. Contentísimo. Éste estaba helado de la impresión antes de que sus tapones se le volaran.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasó allá adentro, Omi?! ¡Casi vuelvo a la cárcel por tu culpa! —masculló, irritando.

—No me ocurre nada —chasqueé la lengua—. Si te refieres a ese susto, ¡se lo merecía! Era un cabrón, un gusano miserable y un usurero. No voy a cruzar los brazos mientras pueda impartir justicia —imprequé con fiereza.

—¡¿En qué diablos pensabas?! Sino manejabas cuidado con esa cosa tú pudiste matarlo, ¡o incitarlo a un infarto! —siguió quejándose.

—¡Baja la voz! ¿Quieres que todo el mundo nos oiga?

—¡Él nos puede reportar por la acción alocada que tomaste! ¡¿Y estás tranquilo?! —gimió, histérico.

—No lo hará, Spicer, ¿sabes por qué no lo hará? Porque cuando lo haga estaremos a millas de aquí. Recuerda que mañana saldremos a buscar a Komodo. No me hagas quedar mal y si te molesta, conservaré el dinero.

Aunque me afecta el dinero, según en mis más frescas averiguaciones, yo no confiaba en él para dejárselo. Asumiría cualquier responsabilidad. Regresé a mi casa y recogí mi frac tirado en el arbusto. Había obscurecido y las luces estaban apagadas, fui a mi habitación con intención de encerrarme y no salir hasta mañana. Contaría el dinero y lo dividiría en los montos para cada gasto: transporte, comida, alojamiento, y así. Sin embargo, observé que la perilla de mi puerta alguien la había subido por completo y yo frecuentaba darle la vuelta a medias, nunca nadie registró mi dormitorio, mas existía una primera vez para todo. Respiré profundo y fingí demencia.

Entré y azoté la puerta. Dojo corrió, meneando la cola, a darme la bienvenida. Estaba tan absorbido por la lista de cosas por hacer que lo ignoré. Me tendí en la silla y encendí la lámpara de escritorio, saqué el dinero y me dispuse a repartir. Dojo vino, queriéndose arrimarse. Intenté explicarle que no tenía intenciones de jugar y supuse que entendió porque bajó las orejas y se retiró. Llevaba la cuenta de todo en un cuadernillo que guardaba en uno de los cajones. Ratifiqué que rebasábamos la cantidad. Me concedí la permisión de atesorarlo, por si una contingencia retoñaba. No lo malpiensen, no soy un derrochador de dinero como otros adolescentes.

Simultáneamente que ordenaba lo que acapararía para mí y que quedaría para el viaje, de manera involuntaria mi mente divagó hasta en la viuda desamparada y en sus hijos. Vacilé un rato, reflexionando. Cuando accedió el trato y tramitaban la factura, el hombre le elaboró una serie de preguntas entre las cuales abarcaba su nombre y domicilio. Qué bonita casualidad que lo recordaba.

 _¿Por qué no?_

Tomé una carpeta de manila escolar de una pila que mi padre había comprado. Introduje, hasta al fondo, la suma que solicitaba entre tanto pensaba cómo solucionar otra cuestión: ¿quién la entregaría? No podía ser yo porque tenía un compromiso. Se vino a mi pensamiento Megan, no obstante, yo acabé en términos no amigables con ella. Por eso la descarté. Tenía que ser Tiny y sujeto a esas circunstancias era consciente de que podía violar mis indicaciones y robarse el dinero, por tanto, debía actuar con más astucia y engañarlo —de todos modos me urgía pedirle un favor— entonces, volví a sacar dinero y lo separé en varios fajos en que los combiné con hojas de papel del mismo tamaño, textura y densidad que las del dinero que yo me encargué de recortar: al principio, al final y unas cuantas en el medio. Por último, la enterré debajo de una aglomeración de bolsas plásticas. La cerré con cinta adhesiva. Llamé a Tiny al celular y éste no me atendió. Me incliné a dejarle un correo de voz y escribirle un mensaje.

—Hola, Tiny. Mañana temprano me iré de la ciudad para buscar a mi amigo, dispongo el dinero, necesito que me cubras con mi padre: se supone que estoy contigo en esa aventura; o sea, para él tú tampoco estarás en la ciudad. Y te pido que realices por mí un favor: quiero que lleves una encomienda a una dirección que anexaré al sobre de manila que prodigarás... —exhorté, al unísono que escribía en un papel dos notas: una con indicaciones a Tiny y el otro a la señora, ése estaría enterrado junto con el dinero.

Corté la llamada, froté mis manos y comencé a empacar de una vez —que fuera en la noche, en la madrugada prefería bañarme, desayunar y gestionar los detalles—, coincidió cuando Dashi tocó mi puerta. Él pasó y lo primero que se fijó fue en mi maleta. Lo miré de reojo porque estaba teniendo algunos problemas con la cremallera, un pedazo de tela que se atoró y discerní que se cambió su elegante túnica por un esmoquin. El color no varió.

—¿Quedaste satisfecho? Te dije que no estaría en casa de Tiny ni de Jermaine, sino dando tumbos por ahí en la moto. Regístrame si quieres: ni drogas ni cigarrillos ni nada robado —sugerí, extendiendo los brazos.

—Omi, no me faltes el respeto —ordenó, frunciendo los labios—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió, acercándose.

—Eso es sencillo —repuse, sin mirarlo todavía—: me voy de la ciudad por un corto lapso, quizá un día o dos días, no te lo podría decir con plena seguridad. Eso depende. Te escribiré.

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia el sentido norte a causa del desconcierto. No estaba preparado contra tal ataque.

—¡¿Pero cuándo y cómo lo decidiste?! ¡¿Por qué?! —balbuceó.

—No me malentiendas, papá, yo necesito distanciarme de la ciudad y el ajetreo. Ninguno lo previó. No quisiera revivir esto —suspiré. Bajó la cabeza, sabía a quién estaba aludiendo—, pienso que si me voy podré reorganizar mis pensamientos y tendré un poco de tranquilidad conmigo mismo, sin perturbaciones, cuando esté listo regresaré —manifesté.

—¿Y crees que de esa forma escaparás del dolor y la muerte de tu abuelo? No, Omi, ¿por qué no pospones ese viaje de emergencia y te quedas aquí? —propuso. Iba a protestar, él se me adelantó—. Está bien, no vayas a la escuela: los maestros y el director comprenderán que atraviesas por un momento doloroso. Pero no te vayas por una determinación drástica, medítalo, recuerda que el aislamiento fue lo que desintegró a nuestra familia... quedémonos juntos —suplicó.

—Lo siento, está hecho. Esto no es una cosa de un día, lo planifiqué con Tiny y con él me voy. Es una cuestión de principios: si me retracto, ¿me tomarás en serio la próxima vez que diga algo? —insistí.

Conseguí destrabar el cierre. Tomé la maleta por el agarradero y la coloqué en la puerta.

—¡Eso no tiene que ver! —gimoteó—. ¡Es que me preocupas tú, hijo! No voy a cometer los errores del pasado, ahora que mi padre no está no puedo darme ese privilegio. Y temo como esto te afecte.

Es mi padre y yo sabía que su instinto paterno pretendía asistirme. Salvo que un animal en mis entrañas gruñía. Mordí la respuesta antes de dejarla salir:

—¿Y de qué modo va afectarme? ¡Estaré bien! De veras, esto no me va a quebrar. Lucharé porque no pase de nuevo —bufé, acalorado—. Mira que te estoy avisando, no consultando ni instando tu aprobación. Este diciembre celebré dieciocho años, es decir, que nadie más que soy responsable de mis acciones.

—No es cierto; no estás bien. No has llorado ni gritaste durante el funeral ni me has dicho qué estabas haciendo en su casa cuando te enteraste que murió o por qué el espejo de nuestro baño está roto o qué te pasó en la mano —punteó. En un acto reflejo, jalé la manga queriendo ocultar las vendas de mi mano—, estás tieso y eso no es normal en estos eventos. Si quieres enojarte o llorar, ¡hazlo! Pero necesitamos hablar. Soy tu padre y puedes confiar en mí, no te voy a juzgar, prefiero que lo hagas a que reprimas tus sentimientos, ¡eres joven! Tienes total libertad de variar tus emociones a cada cuarto de hora del día y es mi culpa: tú creciste internalizando esto. No puedo hacer nada para evitar que lo hagas.

—¿Prefieres que un loquero me psicoanalice? —le pregunté en definitiva para cortar tanto rodeos, tanteando a donde quería llegar.

—Si es obligatorio, sí. Es mejor eso que partas ahora —gimió—. No tengo esposa ni padre ni madre y fracasé con Chase, reside en mi culpa de que él ya no esté más con nosotros, tú eres todo lo que más grande que tengo y si te vas... no sé por cuanto más aguante...

—¡¿O qué?! ¡¿Te vas a suicidar si me largo?! —Refunfuñé con frialdad, me deslicé hasta el baño y abrí el botiquín de medicina, me llevé un frasquito de pastillas sin leer la etiqueta y lo metí en su puño—. ¡Aquí lo tienes! —Aullé, sacudiendo su muñeca— trágate un puñado de pastillas si de verdad planeas acabar con tu vida. No me chantajearás con eso: yo no soy tu esclavo y tampoco me puedes privar del mundo exterior, encerrándome en este cuarto o poniéndome una venda, por los siglos de los siglos, así no me protegerás —hice una pausa pues que aguardaba su respuesta. Hubiera bastado cualquier palabra: un insulto, mi nombre, una amonestación. Y no llegó, él no se salía de su posición y me miraba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Yo me encolericé, no sucedía todas las veces que me gustaba tener razón— ¿lo estás viendo? ¡No puedes cometer suicidio! ¡Hombre, no puedes condescender que te venza la depresión! ¡No otra vez! La vida no es un juguete al que puedes arrojar y recoger cuando se te dé la gana ¡elígela, con la muerte no haces nada! ¡Es el fin de todo! —Ladré, sujetándolo de los brazos y apretujándolos. Abominaba su silencio, me disgustaba— ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no me respondes, papá, maldita sea?! —mascullé—. ¡Quédate en este lugar!

Mi padre reaccionó y fue con una bofetada que hizo chocar todos mis dientes. No volteé la cabeza en el acto, estaba embebido por una secuencia de flashback, de todas las escenas que esta habitación acabó por presentar, que se sucedían una tras otra en frente de mis ojos a una velocidad que superaba a la de la luz y a partir de ahí todo lo vi rojo. Ni siquiera de niño; jamás me había golpeado. Enderecé el cuello. Había arqueado la espalda e intentaba ser firme y demostrar que tenía la autoridad, lo cierto es que sus manos temblaban y sus pupilas se dilataron del horror. A lo mejor porque aquello fue instintivo, quería llegar un acuerdo mediante palabras y se había salido de control y estaba arrepentido; inútil, pues pasó. Más entonces era la hora de actuar; no de pensar. Yo agarré la maleta y me encaucé hacia la puerta. Él se interpuso y lo empujé, no bastante fuerte, sino lo justo para apartarlo. Dashi persistió, persiguiéndome bajando las escaleras. Se aferró a mi maleta y haló de ella. También forcejeé.

—¡Omi, por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras...!

—¡¿Por lo que más quiero qué?! ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí, papá?! ¿Qué no comprendes que es imposible que lo postergue? ¡Estoy harto de vivir en la sombra del pobre chico indefenso al que se le murió su madre y le ocurren siempre las desgracias! ¡Y ahora su abuelo! ¡Estoy harto de todo eso! Yo lo estoy haciendo por mí bien, por el tuyo y el de la ciudad, porque es lo más sano: si sigo otro minuto más, me intoxicaré más. ¡Debo hacerlo!

Poseído por una especie de distracción, de rondón olvidé quién era y me convertí en alguien indigno de mí mismo. Tiré tan duro que mi brazo salió disparado y accidentalmente derribé un florero que fue un regalo de bodas de Fung cuando Dashi se casó. Éste se desintegró en miles de añicos. Contuve la respiración, contemplando lo que había hecho en el calor del momento. Dojo se puso a saltar, terriblemente asustado.

—Está bien... vete —murmuró mi padre con resignación, casi audible.

Pude mandarlo al drenaje y quedarme a ayudarlo a levantar mi desastre. Y no: deliberé que no me importaba. Apremié el paso, pisé los trozos y me marché, cerrando la puerta para que Dojo no me siguiera. No podía llevármelo en una encrucijada arriesgada. Dashi... no es que estuve ciego para omitir, a lo sumo, que en estos últimos años sí se portó como un verdadero padre y no se movió de mi lado, dijera lo que le dijera, pasara lo que pasara. No me falló. Fui yo quien fallé. Su otro hijo estaba roto y nada más estuve yo, eso me convierte en el único responsable. Mi padre poco tiene que ver aquí.

En serio... ¿realmente puede ser que dentro de mí viva un monstruo rabioso? ¿Un monstruo que fue capaz de levantar la mano contra su propio padre? Pues, ese monstruo ya repelió a Megan y por poco lo volvía hacer con mi padre. ¡Es mi culpa! Si yo hubiera analizado bien las cosas y medido mejor mis decisiones, desmenuzando hasta el último detalle... ¡malditos detalles; siempre lo arruinan todo! Aquello no habría pasado ni yo hubiera terminado en la cárcel, ¿cómo rayos en ese entonces tuve la impresión de que no existía otra alternativa? Me da vergüenza, no obstante, no me parece absurdo: mi afán se concentraba en la satisfacción de algún objetivo.

Me sabía a mierda qué efectos colaterales pudieran venir. Siendo sincero, ¡yo amo a mi padre! No me perdonaría que le llegara a ocurrir algo, ¡vaya forma rara que tengo de demostrarlo! Sólo vean cómo le pagué. _Rayos_. Recojo las piernas hasta el pecho y me abrazo para tener en donde hundir la cabeza y cerrar los ojos y apretar los parpados. Mi padre tiene un espíritu muy débil para enfrentar los problemas. Si ninguno de los dos era duro, ¡¿en quién reposaba la labor de dar ánimos al otro?! Yo tenía que ocupar ese papel, pero me equivoqué: no lo soy y eso comprueba que soy simplemente un hombre, un corriente y estúpido hombre que se engaña a sí mismo. ¿Se habrá visto en la historia semejante caso como el mío? ¿Existirá también otra persona a quien todos creen sus mentiras y nadie cree sus verdades? Me muerdo el labio. Mi corazón se paraliza un segundo y luego palpita enloquecidamente, como si estuviera preso y alguien lo puso en libertad.

En esto, mi oído repara el rechinido de las bisagras: alguien abría la puerta. Despacio, alzo la vista.

—¡AGÁRRENLO! —brama una voz masculina.

Sin oportunidad de defenderme, de golpe dos reos me tumban sobre el suelo e inmovilizan los brazos y tobillos. Uno llega caminando y se inclina a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, en su mano carga un cepillo de dientes en el que al final está envuelta por una liga y al quitarla descubre una punta afilada.

—Adivina qué, Young. De hoy tú no pasas: esta noche vas a morir —sentencia la voz más articulada y enfáticamente.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡uf, y aquí se termina otro capítulo demasiado largo! Bien, queridos lectores no me voy a extender mucho por evidentes razones. Ya parezco que quiero competir con Margaret Mitchell, la escritora de la obra:** _ **Lo que el viento se llevó**_ **. Si no mal recuerdo su novela comprendía 1037 páginas, creo. Dudo que llegue a su altura. Creí que éste saldría corto y me excedí. Confieso que quizá pudo recortarse, pero no quería forzar ningún final —eso se nota—. Aclarando rápidamente: el capítulo hace alusión a la naturaleza violenta de nuestro protagonista. Me pareció que debía aclarar cómo fue que Omi obtuvo el dinero y se fue así sin más de la casa —sí, fue un accidente y pese que su padre se resistió al inicio, lo dejó marcharse— antes de que nos fuéramos con Dragón de Komodo. Ya el capítulo anterior nos dice cuál es la actitud del padre.**

 **Si les soy sincera, tanto Omi como su padre son singulares y son más similares como Omi nos quiere hacer creer: los dos son inestables, la diferencia radica en que cuando el tiempo oscurece Omi se torna agresivo y Dashi se encueva, y en el caso extremo se paraliza del pavor. A todas estas ustedes se preguntarán, o tal vez, ¿dónde está Dashi? ¡Su hijo está preso; tiene que decir algo! Si miran bien los tiempos en presente, ellos se han reencontrado, lo que pasa es que el diálogo entre padre e hijo no es cualquier cosa: ahí tiene que verse una reunión épica y es con la que pretendo finalizar esta primera parte.**

 **Estuve haciendo mis estimaciones sobre cómo vamos con esta historia y creo que no estamos tan mal de lo que estimé. A lo mejor esta primera parte acabe en el capítulo treinta y de ahí en adelante arrancamos la segunda parte. En estos días también estuve comparando a los protagonistas masculinos de mis historias —Contrarreloj, Quiero ser escritora y Las dos caras del destino— y vi que ellos tenían en común que arrastraban consigo un tormento del pasado, parece ser que me gustan los protagonistas traumados, pero se distaban en la forma cómo lo enfrentan, cómo terminan con él, sus personalidades e inclusive cómo reaccionan frente el amor. Hubiera querido realizar el análisis aquí, sin embargo, les prometí que no me iba a extender. Finalizaré diciendo que por ahí viene una sorpresa que les tengo preparada en los próximos capítulos. Estaré profundamente agradecida si me envían sus comentarios, así sabré que les ha gustado el capítulo y apoyan la historia. Los estaré esperando con muchas ansias.** **Ya en esta semana estamos en navidad, de manera que desde ya les deseo unas felices fiestas al lado de sus seres queridos. Que el espíritu de la navidad entre en su hogar y los colme de dicha, salud y prosperidad.** **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de** _ **Las dos caras del destino:**_ **"En el infierno"! ¡Cuídense, malvaviscos asados, y feliz navidad!**


	21. En el infierno

**Las dos caras del destino**

 **21º**

 **En el infierno**

¡Doble maldición! No puedo mover mi cuerpo; estoy totalmente inmovilizado. Me retuerzo, intento rodar o saltar y ponerme de pie, empero mis manos y pies están fijos en el suelo por esos hijos de perra que castran mis esfuerzos. Veo al hombre aproximarse a mi yugular con el cepillo de dientes, el arma homicida. Mi navaja está en el bolsillo, temblando con ansias, demandando que la utilice. Lástima, que no pueda alcanzarla. Todas mis defensas han sido agotadas. Lo que quiere decir que mi vida está por finalizar. ¡¿Y así es como voy a morir?! Entre todas las formas de ser asesinado... no hubiera designado una más patética. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Dejo que venga la muerte y no hago nada? Pienso en Megan, diciéndome en voz baja, pero clara y fustigante que me aleje y cuando avanzo un paso, ella retrocede dos y, en adición a eso, aparecen unas llamas de fuego ascendentes, separándonos. _No, por favor, ahora no, no quiero pensar en ella._ Un escalofrío cruza mi espalda y rompe en pedazos mi corazón _._ La fuerza que me había impulsado tan lejos me ha abandonado. La imagen es remplazada por la mi padre. ¡No, eso es mucho peor! Estoy inerme. ¡No pienses más! ¡Evítalo; expúlsalo de tu mente!

Percibo a través del reflejo de la punta afilada del cuchillo la mirada de unos ojos afectados visiblemente y la cara pálida de un chico a punto de recibir el frío abrazo del eterno sueño... o tal vez no, ¡tal vez existe una esperanza!, ¡tal vez me quede una oportunidad! No, señores, hoy no me toca morir. Aguanto hasta que su aliento espeso con hedor a cebolla me sople el flequillo y me abalanzo, hincando los dientes en su nariz y prensando. El hombre reacciona con un aullido profundo y ensordecedor. Un grito del alma. Siento su sangre pegajosa y caliente correr por mis dientes y contaminar mi boca. Su dolor es contagioso, sin embargo, eso no me detuvo.

Los hombres aflojaron, ofuscados, y ya cuando sujetan a su compañero y se preparan para jalarlo levanto mi rodilla hasta su pene y lo despido. _Te doy las gracias por el truco, Megan_. El convicto es arrastrado por ambas fuerzas de repulsión y se desmorona graciosamente de bruces sin resuello, intensificando más el chillido _._ Halo las piernas hacia mi pecho, apoyo las manos al lado de cada oreja, ruedo en dirección hacia atrás e hiendo el aire con una patada y me empujo fuerte, incorporándome. Me limpio la sangre del mentón lo más presuroso que puedo y escupo al piso la atascada entre mis incisivos. Saco la navaja y subo mis puños, uno a la altura de mi cara y el otro de mi estómago —con el que manejo el arma. Ahora nuestras condiciones se han puesto más o menos parejas. El primer atacante yace con la mejilla pegada al hormigón y con las palmas protegiéndose, se descubre y dirige sus ojos brillantes como ascuas hacia mí.

—¡Olvídense de mí, idiotas! ¡Y acaben con él! —ordena, tirándole al preso más cercano su cepillo.

Éste salta hacia adelante con un gruñido de ira y blandiendo arriba el arma. ¿Por qué siguen mandándome bastardos forzudos? Si pude dejar medio ciego a Bullock, ¡¿eso no dice que conmigo no funciona?! Tener un cuerpo enorme y unos brazos nervudos no es sinónimo de que sea igual de ágil o raudo o listo, que los aventajo por mucho bajo esos términos. Y éste no será diferente, advierto que algo anda mal con su pierna izquierda —es poco perceptible, pero no difícil— e intuyo que posiblemente fue por una lesión que se hizo hace unos años. No logra sorprenderme y pronostico su estocada, intercepto su muñeca en el momento justo en que descarga sobre mí su arremetida. La desvío. Él se resiste y braceamos así que, para inclinar esta batalla a mi favor, lo pateo en su espinilla de cristal, le clavo un puñetazo en la mandíbula y le hago un corte frontal en el abdomen. Me doy la vuelta y lanzo un puntapié contra la clavícula del hombre que intenta sorprenderme por la retaguardia y al punto envío hacia atrás un codazo, el codo se entierra en la nuez de Adán y le arranca la respiración al recién recuperado. Sus rodillas sin vida caen pesadamente y sé que no puede pelear más. El último regresa a la contienda en modo de ataque ofensivo y hace presa mi garganta. Entonces lo golpeo en la cabeza con la culata de mi navaja y se desploma bocabajo. Respiro con aspereza y lo tomo del brazo, arqueándolo. Ladea la cabeza para verme.

—Qué patético, me tardé en vencerlos en seis minutos, si van a contratar a alguien para que me extermine ¡que envíen a un profesional! ¡Y no a tristes payasos como ustedes! ¡¿Chase les pagó, cierto?! —el forajido no me responde. Se abstiene a sólo mirarme con esa expresión que mezcla el rencor y el asombro— ya estuvo bien; me harté de este jueguito estúpido —mascullo. Deslizo la mano hasta la falange y lo doblo de golpe, cuando los rasgos faciales del individuo se deforman convulsivamente sé que le he roto el hueso— ¡contesta cuando se te habla, piojo! ¡¿Ahora vas a decirme o te fracturo el siguiente?! —amenazo.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré! —suplica el aludido. ¿Ven que es más sencillo si todos cooperamos?— no sé si fue el tal Chase; el que nos dio las órdenes fue PandaBubba. Vino alguien a entrevistarse con él y le propuso que se deshiciera de ti, a cambio lo sacarían de aquí...

—¿Y ustedes qué ganan con eso? ¿Dinero?, ¿o su libertad? ¿Los recogerá en su limusina en persona? ¡Miren eso! ¡Qué generoso es mi hermano! —comento sarcástico.

—¡Ustedes!

¡Demonios; lo que me faltaba! ¡Testigos y son los guardias! ¡Estoy metido en un grave problema! Agarro su cabeza y la estrello, quitándole la consciencia. Me erijo y echo a correr.

—¡Vete a llamar los refuerzos! ¡Yo iré a detener al prisionero!

El pasillo por el que voy se ve ensombrecido por una luz roja parpadeante, acompañado por el disparo del ruido agudo de una alarma de emergencia y la voz del altoparlante que llenan cada esquina: _¡atención! ¡Atención a todos los oficiales, el prisionero número cuatro mil veinte está en fuga!..._ Y por ahí se iba. ¿En dónde demonios pienso esconderme? Mientras esté en sus dominios, tarde o temprano, me van a encontrar. Al igual que no hay un sitio en donde ocultarme, tampoco hay salida. Pensándolo más pausadamente, fue una tontería correr, ¿de qué se supone me voy a escapar si ya estoy en el infierno? Aunque de todas maneras eso no habría eliminado mi castigo: pese que no inicié la pelea y mis movimientos fueron en defensa propia, ellos solamente tendrán el concepto mental de mí empuñando una navaja y un tipo magullado a mis pies. Eso me costará pasar la noche en la celda de castigo. Me topo con un cruce y elijo el de la derecha casi al azar. Si iba a quedarme, quién sabe cuánto tiempo; me sería útil conocer la red de pasillos y sus atajos. A mitad de camino, mi tobillo se encorva y me doy contra una pared cuyo empapelado cuelga a tiras. ¡Con razón! Los de mantenimiento enceraron el piso, pude saberlo por el resplandor que difunde al filtrarse la luz. Continúo, pisando aquellos puntos en que lucen secos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Será mejor que no intentes ninguna de tus triquiñuelas y te devuelvas! —Proclama el guardia— ¡vas para la celda de castigo, Young!

El hombre me alcanza y alarga el brazo, mi mano se cierra en torno su muñeca y lo apuñalo en un costado, haciéndolo retroceder para presionar la herida y contener el flujo. Lo cojo de la nuca y lo arrojo. El policía se tambalea peligrosamente, no obstante, recobra el equilibrio y se arma con su macana. Tira un golpe que bloqueo con mi brazo. Ataca por segunda vez y yo me agacho a tiempo, dibujo un círculo con mis pies y le propino un puntapié, en seguida contraataco con un golpazo que se estampa contra su clavícula, al mismo tiempo su macana me asesta, aunque he movido la cabeza para eludirlo. Mi visión se plaga de estrellas y los contornos de mis ojos se empañaron. Mis tímpanos pitaron. Me paso ambas manos por el cabello, enjuagando el sudor, pero éstas se humedecen más que gotas de agua salina: sangre.

El siguiente golpe abofetea mi mano y me desarma. El dolor me aturde. Miro por el rabillo del ojo en qué lugar ha rodado mi navaja; está muy lejos para que pueda rescatarla. A excepción de otra cosa que podía aprovechar: el carrito de limpieza. Me deslizo con mucho cuidado para que no notara mi plan, fingiendo que había perdido la pelea sin mi arma. Y la tumbo. El guardia da un respingo y yo me expulso encima, derribándolo. Nos desplomamos de espaldas. Le arrebato de la mano su macana y sujetándola, como si mi vida dependiera de ella, le respondo, sin violencia, casi maquinalmente, todas las acometidas contra mí; ni cuando vomitó una débil exhalación sanguinolenta ni cuando su cuerpo saltaba fuera de control de un lado a otro paré: sino fue cuando él se asió de la cadena de Megan y rompió el seguro, es que salgo del estado de ensoñación que me había poseído y retorno a la realidad, reencontrándome conmigo mismo luego de haberme extraviado. Brinco, vuelvo hacia atrás y observo lo que había hecho. ¿Qué podía hacer? Cohibía mi camino, yo hice lo necesario para sobrevivir. Sí, eso es… entonces, ¿cómo es que mi uniforme está salpicado con su sangre? Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro un horrendo minuto. Las lágrimas ahogaron sus ojos y mi inhalación se entrecorta.

¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho?! ¡Maldita sea! Percibo que aún tengo la macana en mi poder: la tiro al instante. ¡¿Qué hago?! ¿Sigo corriendo por mi vida o llevo este hombre herido a la enfermería? La decisión es obvia, guindo el brazo del guardia en mis hombros y engancho la mano en su costado. Nos vamos trastabillando, si bien realmente yo me voy caminando y cargando su peso, devuelta por la misma senda. En esto, recuerdo que olvidé la cadena y la había dejado a unos tres metros de donde nos ubicábamos. La policía aparece al momento. Llevarme al guardia me retrasaría, así que me desenredé de él, sus compañeros ya se harían cargo de que recibiera el tratamiento, y retorno galopando. Me precipito sobre la cadena, tropezando en el proceso y despeñándome. La agarro y la aprieto contra el pecho en tanto la turba me asedia. Varias manos me alzan forzadamente y me embargan para que no pudiera huir y el resto me apalea con la furia frenética de sus macanas hasta postrarme.

—¡ELLOS ME ATACARON! ¡TODO LO QUE HICE FUE EN DEFENSA PROPIA! —rujo, inútilmente porque sé que no me escucharán.

Recibo una patada fulminante en el estómago. Gruño de dolor. El pie de alguien me parte el labio y una macana lo repite con mi ceja. Reprimo una mueca; mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas. Un golpe vulnera mi hombro convaleciente. Se me aguan las pestañas y grito a todo pulmón. Eso me hierve la sangre y ésta me recorre del entrecejo a la barbilla. Me hago un ovillo y encierro en un puño la cadena para protegerla. Atizan sobre mí una avalancha de azotainas tan violentos que oigo tronar algunos de mis huesos. El pecho y el hombro me arden como nunca. Y no veo más que negro. A la sazón, uno me aprehende del cuello de la braga anaranjada y así me conducen a la celda. La prenda se me clava a la glotis, presionándola, por lo que jadeo con dificultad. Me echan a un rincón. Ni me ha dado chance de erguirme cuando me duchan con un chorro poderoso de agua helada. Extiendo el brazo libre como si mi mano pudiera estancarla. Noto que uno de los oficiales sostiene una manguera.

—Estás todo pulgoso, a lo mejor necesitas un baño fresco...

—¡A ver si con el agua fría se te quita lo loco!

A bajos grados de temperatura el agua puede quemar. Sin resistir más la piel desnuda de mi mano, expongo el brazo y me resguardo con un abrazo. Fuera a donde fuera me perseguiría tal cual una vil alimaña. Aumentan la potencia y tratan de mojarme de pies a cabeza y me aproximo. Me apodero de la goma y apunto la pared. El hombre se niega a soltarla y busca arrebatármela, consigue abofetearme antes de que intervinieran los otros. Quise bloquearlo, pero en cuanto moví el brazo: me encojo automáticamente, vencido por una palpitación que sacude mi cuerpo de ramalazo.

—Ya déjalo. Debemos atender a Shaw —dice uno.

Ellos cerraron el portón de hierro, primero que yo llegara. El dolor es intolerable, peor de lo que creía. Sospecho que esos perros me quebraron una o dos costillas. ¡Coño! Soy patético. Me doy asco. ¡¿A qué quedó reducida esa resistencia y esa fuerza que me llevó a derrocar a una decena de enemigos a la vez?! Tuerzo la boca y desciendo poco a poco. Me afianzo con una mano. El frío cala mi sistema y siento un vacío en mi vientre; aun cuando he invertido mis esfuerzos en evitar el agua: me empapé demasiado. Ahora no, sin embargo, pronto voy a presentar hambre y los que son enviados a la celda de castigo no son liberados hasta luego del día siguiente. Si es que no contraen una neumonía. O muere por desangramiento masivo. Carente de ánimo me tiendo bocarriba ex abrupto. Puedo perdurar una noche sin comer, sin beber y usando jirones embebidos. Puedo tolerar el malestar que me producen mis lesiones. Emito un alarido ronco de pensar en ellos, no muy duro. ¿Cuál de las tres me torturará más? Gimo. La habitación es cuadrada y hay tan poca luz que sólo atisbo la silueta de la puerta. Huele a lodo. De improviso la luz ardió con reciedumbre, hiriéndome la vista. Entrecierro los párpados.

—Omi —susurra una voz—. Omi, ¡despierta, hombre! —me pide.

La reconozco. ¡Y no puedo creerlo! ¡Es imposible que sea…! Debo estar soñándolo porque ya soy capaz de retomar las fuerzas que me fallaban y levantar la cabeza. Todavía viéndolo, me mantengo incrédulo. ¡Es Omi! Bueno, quiero decir, es mí yo más joven: cuando apenas era un tierno niño. Ahí sentado en posición de flor de loto, su banda alrededor de la frente y con un videojuego en manos.

—Pero, ¡¿cómo es que...?! ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí, se supone que moriste! ¡Yo te derroté!

—No seas bobo; tú no puedes deshacerte de mí sin que te deshagas de ti también —rezonga, dejando caer sus cínicos párpados caídos—. Creí que lo sabías o intuías.

—Entonces respóndeme esto: ¿para qué te molestas en venir?

—Lo de siempre: vengo a cumplir con mi trabajo, ¿cuál es? Vigilar que no cagues nuestro futuro y prestarte mis consejos —resopla adelantándose.

—No seas grosero —reprocho.

—Tú dices groserías, ¿qué hay con eso? —replica encogiéndose de hombros, sin voltearme la vista.

—Eso es diferente: yo soy adulto y tú eres un niño.

—¡Oh, no! No es diferente. ¡Uf, rayos, esto se quedó sin baterías! Bueno —Omi sacude su consola y la bota a un lado. Se acuesta junto a mí y dura callado unos segundos—. Sabes, tú eres bastante parecido a lo que imaginé que quería ser de adulto: alto, guapo, genial, cínico, brutal, fuerte, inteligente, ambicioso y un maestro inmune en el Shaolin, sé que la mayoría los tengo, pero deseaba conservarlos en mi vida adulta; quitándole esos arranques de locura y que iba a relacionarme con esa niña molesta...

—Tu mente no se ocupaba de esas cosas —razono.

—Pudiera ser, a lo mejor habría cambiado de opinión si hubiera tenido indicios de que al crecer ella sería tan sexy —lo miro con mayor austeridad que de costumbre. Omi no le dio interés, típico en mí en no tomar en serio las amenazas—. Oye, es tu pensamiento; yo repito —se excusa—. En fin, no voy a molestarte visitándote toda la vida, sólo hasta que ya no me necesites me marcharé...

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—¡¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?! Soy un espectro de tu mente, no tengo ni la mitad de sustancia material que tienes tú —resopla, rodando los ojos—. Confórmate con que ahora no, eso es seguro. Por cierto, despreocúpate de lo que pasó la última vez: no te guardo rencor, en serio —reafirmó al repasar mí mirada suspicaz— o sea, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte? Digo, creo que yo obraría de igual manera a como lo has hecho hasta ahora, pero ¿sabes lo que ocurre? Que nos absorbe mucho nuestras metas y sin querer sacrificamos las cosas verdaderamente importantes y lo perdemos de vista, volviéndonos ciegos. ¡Piénsalo! Ahora podríamos estar en casa preparándonos para salir con una novia ardiente y a punto de presentar la prueba en la academia de policía, ¡ja, yo trabajando al servicio de la ley y el orden! ¡¿Quién lo hubiera creído?! —comenta—. Y me parece que era lo que Kimiko intentaba decirnos hace añales, ¿esta búsqueda vale la pena negarnos a ser felices? La vida es muy corta y si me lo permites decir, sin excitar tu enojo, tal vez todo esto debía pasar: nada más el que ha sufrido es capaz de comprender y perdonar a los otros. Tal vez sea el proceso antes de dar un paso para algo trascendente. Es lo que quería que el abuelo aprendieras, ¿te viene a la memoria?

—Sino has sufrido es porque no has amado ni vivido de verdad —añado—. Lo sé, mas con frecuencia sucede que no es difícil asimilarlo, en contraste es ponerlo en práctica. No puedo perdonar a mi hermano ni a Tiny ni...

—¿Ni a ti? —Me interrumpe Omi—. Eres muy duro contigo mismo, no digas que no.

—¿De dónde sacas tanta cháchara reflexiva? Pareces una enciclopedia filosófica y eres un pequeño mocoso —inquiero con la voz estrangulada.

—Bah, son los efectos de tu fiebre que te están poniendo sentimental. ¡Y aclaración! No las digo yo, las dice tú: tú y yo somos una sola persona —señala Omi, tendiéndome la mano y asiendo la mía. Tal vez deba incursionar a ser escritor porque mi imaginación es muy viva: sus dedos están congelados y tensos para ser una ilusión—. Lamento no haberte ayudado más.

—Qué va, no es tu culpa —sentencio cerrando los ojos. Y no dijimos más.

Ya nada me duele, el estómago ha dejado de rumiar y me he amoldado al temple frío, pese que titirito. Trago saliva: no había atendido con anterioridad que mi laringe está seca. ¿Qué esta búsqueda no significa nada, tras todo lo que atravesé, perpetré y renuncié? ¡No, eso no es terminante! Si recientemente por fin localicé a Komodo, que tantos meses de ardua labor me llevó. Lo recuerdo con bastante claridad: faltaban algunos kilómetros para que nuestro recorrido en autobús llegara a su desenlace y yo ya había descargado un mapa de la ciudad que nos daría hospedaje; apeteciendo codearme de antemano con este nuevo ambiente —no he salido de mi ciudad natal por años. A duras penas visité una sola vez mi tierra de origen con mis padres y con Chase, China, y no he vuelto hacerlo. No me siento intimidado por este cambio radical; en realidad estoy extático— y venteando cada sitio desde las avenidas con mayor circulación (en particular en las que transitan los camiones blindados que transporten mercancía valiosa), pasando por viables escondrijos y pubs de poca monta para tenerlos en consideración más adelante. En el asiento de adjunto, Spicer devoraba un tazón de pudín de chocolate y trocitos de galletas. Sus modales alimenticios dejaban mucho que desear.

—¡Diablos, Jack, suponía que los ricos poseen mejores conductas en la mesa que el hombre común! —me quejé sacudiendo las miguitas de mi pantalón.

—¡Toc, toc! Ya no soy rico, ¿lo olvidas? —Graznó Jack—. Espérate que te encierren siete años en una hermética y mugrienta celda y te sirvan de comer mierda, ¡estarías igual que yo!

—Ja, en tus sueños —reí socarrón y volteando los ojos.

—De niño era mi postre favorito. Cuando crecí lo dejé porque andaba algo presumido con respecto a mi figura y quería mantenerme delgado...

Spicer se extendió departiendo una sarta de pistoladas que no merecían el crédito de mis oídos y tal vez a nadie. Fingí seguirle el hilo mientras reanudaba en mi tarea. Hice memoria y pensé que Megan, su sobrina, era un desastre comiendo igualmente: engullía en enormes proporciones, a menudo me preguntaba cómo había espacio para tanto en su boca, y nunca desperdiciaba un bocado, aunque éste se cayera al piso por accidente. Se manchaba los labios siempre. Ha sido la única chica que he conocido con el apetito tan voraz como el de un chico, empero eso no debía ser asqueroso: yo lo encontraba adorable. Y, ulteriormente, de novio era un hábito mío limpiárselos cada vez que comíamos.

—Tal vez sea genético —murmuré de modo inconsciente, escrutando mi mapa.

—¡Te escuché! —espetó Jack, indignado—. No me digas que lo voy a adivinar, ¿tú lo dices por Megan? Sí, ella toda su vida ha sido toda una comilona, ¡es una ternura! Veo que no ha cambiado en mi ausencia —sonrió complacido. Yo tosí con disimulo y Spicer bajó las cejas, avergonzado—. Sé que te prometí que no iba a presentarme con ella, es que cuando me la describiste me entró mucha ilusión de volverla a ver y comprobarlo por mí. No es que no confiaba en tu palabra, sino que yo no he sido un buen tío y...

—¡Entiendo! Como todas tus probabilidades para ser padre de familia, o que haya una chica que te ame, se han extinguido has decidido adoptarnos a los dos ¡eso, ¿no?! —insinué realizando un ademán y sin perder la sonrisa.

—Está bien, está bien, búrlate, señor incrédulo —resopló resignado—. Ni tú ni el mundo lo aceptará, no obstante, yo quiero ser un hombre diferente al que fui ¿tú no crees en segundas oportunidades? ¡No respondas! —saltó Spicer, percatándose de que no sería buena idea que yo contestara—. El punto es que quise darle un vistazo y ¡guau! ¡Es una mujercita! Casi no la reconozco de no ser por ciertos gestos suyos: es bonita, comprendo por qué te atrae tanto —abrí la boca para replicar, sólo que Jack seguía encasillado en su monólogo— ¡y cómo se ha deteriorado! ¡Con ese tinte, los tatuajes, los pircings, las perforaciones!

¿Y qué esperaba? Su preciosa sobrina es una florecilla salvaje, no una flor virginal de jardín. Puse una mueca. Y esto lo añado ahora, las cosas que menciona les aseguro que no era para montar un melodrama: es un único pircing en el ombligo, los tatuajes son diminutos, son algunos mechones de su cabello los que están teñidos y quizás sí tiene razón con lo de las perforaciones, nomás ¡así son las mujeres! ¡Les encanta hacerse cosas, según ellas para embellecerse, y adornarse el pelo! Y creo que esos detalles convierten a Megan en Megan, un ser especial. Sí es hermosa, lo es y nada de lo que se ponga la hará parecer menos de lo que es.

—No sé por qué te quejas, te aceptó tal como eres de buen grado con antecedentes penales y tu reputación arruinada ¿o no? ¿Por qué criticas su aspecto? —Refunfuñé con irritación—. Lo más que puedes hacer es agradecer su bondad: si yo fuera tu sobrino te habría echado de mi vista. Además, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua: ella no se ve mal.

—Dije que no me simpatiza lo que ha hecho consigo; no que desagradezca su atención. En cierta medida sí me aceptó sin objeciones ni arrugar la cara como si fuera mierda; reaccionó sorprendida en cuanto nos vimos la primera vez. Ya, yendo en serio, existe algo de lo que te quiero hablar y es sobre la propia Megan: se siente muy mal con lo que pasó entre ustedes, no estuve presente en el momento y ella no me refirió con lujo de detalles, yo casi tuve que sacárselo con cuchara, pero la conozco bien y sé que es una buena muchacha. En todos los años que la llevo tratando ella jamás me había parecido tan tranquila, imagino que tuvo que haber sido una discusión fuertísima para que alterara a cercén su estado de ánimo.

—¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Y tuvo que esperar tan tarde? ¡Me vio la cara de imbécil, por obviar que se entrometió sin derecho en mi vida y me hizo quedar en ridículo delante de todos...! —ladré a la defensiva.

—Una cuadrilla de delincuentes, querrás decir —corrigió Jack con sutileza—. Escucha, los problemas se clasifican en dos conjuntos: los que valen la pena enfadarse y los que no merecen ni el interés, y yo pregunto ¿esta discusión es motivo para que se pierda su amistad? Lo ignorarás o quizá seas muy mezquino y arrogante para no querer admitirlo, pero tus ojos brillaban la vez en que me hablaste de ella.

Permanecí hundido en mi asiento con las manos agarrotadas y la quijada desencajada frente aquella ampulosa jactancia tan a quemarropa, no cavilaba que iba atreverse... cerré la boca y experimenté una ingrata sensación de turbación súper humillante. No me gustaba no tener la última palabra, empero si hablaba sería peor. ¡Cómo soy de lento! ¿Por qué no reparé que Meg era una mujer? ¡Yo lo toqué! Sus manos eran demasiado delicadas y suaves para que pudieran corresponder a las de un chico. Eso explicaría la extraña e indescifrable excitación de mis nervios cuando estábamos juntos. No había un chico en la tierra que jugara así con los jugos gástricos de mi estómago ni que me hiciera hablar tan ridículamente. ¡Una mujer, y justamente la única que pudo derrotarme! Ya no quisiera hurgar en la herida ni recordar. Luego de eso, él musitó unas palabras indefinidas —seguramente con relación a mi silencio.

Llegamos a la parada y desembarcamos nuestro equipaje. El aire era irrespirable a causa del calor; la corriente multitud de obreros y mujeres con sus críos; la visión de los andamios; el tan especial hedor que suele uno reconocer cuando el bolsillo de los habitantes es exprimido hasta pagar el último dólar del alquiler de sus apartamentos; las caras similares a los tapones de aceites de motor; los borrachos que se tropezaban a cada paso con sus talones construían, entre todos, un deprimente panorama. Supuse que en todas las ciudades (y pueblitos) debía de repetirse la misma vieja historia de siempre: penurias, hambre, dolor, injusticia, simpleza y conformismo, en fin, muchas cosas. Se apoderó de mí un fiero desdén altivo por todo y me sumí en el más recóndito y melancólico desvarío en el que me impedía ver lo que me rodeaba, entonces.

—¿Vamos a hospedarnos? —preguntó Spicer.

—Ahora no, comeremos primero en una taberna: el centro de chismorreo de la ciudad. Allí nos enteraremos quién durmió con quién, quién estafó a quién y, si la suerte nos acompaña, podríamos averiguar hoy sobre Komodo —respondí metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta—. Tú guías.

Spicer asintió, convencido de mi argumento. Nos fuimos a un bar mugroso y nos sentamos en el centro. El calor era más todavía sofocante que afuera; la atmósfera estaba tan cargada de vapores de alcohol que podría emborrachar a cualquier individuo en cinco minutos y los semblantes de los clientes, sin excluir al tabernero, no lucían mucho mejores allí: me dieron una impresión desagradable y pese que mi condición no es tan superior a la de ellos los consideré parte de una esfera demasiado prosaica para que les cruzara alguna palabra.

—¿Qué quieres pedir? —inquirió con amabilidad.

—No sé, lo que sea: dudo que vaya a ofrecerme algo en un plato limpio. Ordena tú por mí... —observé con desganas tras fijarme que una tos seca sacudía al tabernero de tarde en tarde.

Saqué mi celular y el boceto de Salvador que Tiny trazó para mí. Solapadamente cubrí mi celular con la hoja. No es un modelo caro, empero quién sabe lo que pueda suceder en este barrio de delincuentes. Por otra parte, porque no quería que Spicer fisgoneara mis cosas. No había ningún mensaje en mi buzón. Mi padre me preocupaba y no sabía si escribirle, no me gustaba tener discusiones acaloradas en momentos así; bien que era la única forma que me dejase ir y cuando aludió furtivamente al suicidio no pude pensar en otra cosa: la cobardía es inexcusable y la debilidad menos. Por muy deshonrosa que sea mi situación, los hombres fuertes no se avergüenzan de sus actos ni se van por la vía fácil, por ende, no huyen de ellos. Con que me arrepintiese y pidiera perdón no bastaba; a no ser que lo demostrara: no estaba en mis manos desandar el tiempo y corregir las cosas y que éstas salieran como me gustaría que fuesen. La cuestión era qué podía hacer por el presente. Si mi abuelo no hubiese muerto, ¡sería más sencillo! _Mierda_. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, previniendo una migraña.

—¿Problemas en casa?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —gruñí.

—Sin ofender, no me pareces el tipo de chico que tenga tiempo para una novia —respondió Spicer, golpeando el dibujo de Cumo.

—No me molestes: quería saber si Tiny había cumplido con algo que yo le pedí —mentí.

—Uhm —vaciló Spicer, moviendo la pierna—. De casualidad, ¿tú nunca has pensado hacer algo normal en tu vida?

—Yo soy normal y todas mis acciones también —contrapuse — si lo dices por mi madre, ¿qué persona no querría saber qué sucedió con la mujer que lo trajo al mundo?

—¡No, hombre, hablo en serio! —le lancé una mirada asesina de advertencia. Él modificó el tono—. Bueno, digamos que milagrosamente descubres lo que le pasó a esa señora, listo, sanseacabó, ¿qué harás luego? ¿No has pensado en eso?

—Claro —aseveré con la voz firme y una nota de impaciencia. Miré el techo—. Conseguiré un trabajo a tiempo parcial; meteré mi planilla, aprobaré la prueba e ingresaré al cuerpo de policías y, cuando haya ahorrado lo suficiente, me compraré un apartamento de soltero.

—No suena mal —admitió—, aunque eso de ¡¿tú policía?! Esa no me la esperaba, tú violas la ley y, conociéndote, la usarías para crear más maldad; pero eres inteligente, deductivo, te gusta trabajar en el campo, testarudo y diligente. De esta suerte podrías encajar en el perfil. Sólo que lo preguntaba por si pensabas en un futuro lejano formar una familia y esas cosas.

—¿Tan nostálgico te sientes, por lo que no tendrás, que te intereso?

—Cerca, no sé cómo explicarlo: hay algo en ti que me recuerda a mí cuando era más joven. Un muchacho dotado de buenos talentos con grandes ambiciones y ansias de comerse de un bocado a todo el mundo, que, sin embargo, descuida un poco la parte afectiva. Así te veo. Sabes, es realmente bonito cuando tienes a alguien que le importes, además de tu familia, y a final de cuentas somos seres humanos.

—Nunca me he visualizado como padre de una familia o un esposo: mi ejemplo no ha sido el mejor, he crecido en el seno de una familia disfuncional que lentamente ha resurgido de la decadencia y concerniente a las mujeres siempre he declarado que representan un dulce tormento necesario en la vida de todo hombre.

Debí de suspirar al final de la frase o haber hecho algo extraño para que los vivaces ojos de Spicer, al instante, recobraran una expresión de desconfianza. No me afectó. Nos trajeron el desayuno y mi mal conocido echó manos a lo servido; yo proseguía abstraído por la imagen de Cumo. _No es difícil encontrar a nuestro hombre por su fenotipo: un latino, con un aire carismático, perdido en un mar de estadounidenses; el detalle está en que era una ciudad gigantesca, con escondites de sobra, y éramos pocos_. El vaivén de la gente era incesante a través del umbral. Daba igual, en esta obscuridad no había que ostentar miedo. La chusma había aprendido a olerlo a gran distancia. Agudicé mis oídos: una pelea de vecinos como a tres barrios de allí, un caso de infidelidad, un fraude en una compañía, blablablá… nada que pillara mi inclinación. ¿Y si llevaba mi investigación con el tabernero e inventaba una historia henchida de lágrimas? Mejor eso que sentarme y cruzarme de brazos.

—Oye, luego de esto tendremos que registrarnos en algún motel: ¡esta búsqueda nos podría llevar días, semanas, meses, un año! —chilló Jack.

¡Uf, Spicer lamentándose es como oír a una vieja solterona amargada! No lo interrumpí y dejé que arengara lo que quisiera. Y prorrumpiendo sonidos en los espacios congruentes y fingiendo prestarle atención. Entonces vino un camión de descarga. Ausculté el ruido de un motor afuera; un parloteo sinsentido, eran voces masculinas; y un roce, deduje que quizá de alguien moviendo unas cajas. Entraron por la puerta un trío de hombres transportando unos empaques, franquearon delante de la cocina y desaparecieron introduciéndose en la estrecha y oscura escalera de servicio. Uno de ellos se separó de la fila para hablar con una camarera, quedando de cara desde mi ángulo. Tenía puesta una gorra, y en cuanto meneó la cabeza ¡lo reconocí! ¡Salvador Cumo! Sin creer en mi suerte, me incliné desapacible sobre la mesa y miré periódica y velozmente del papel al hombre, cotejándolos. ¡Mis ojos no me engañaban! ¡Era él! ¡Dragón de Komodo! Komodo se despidió de la mujer con un ademán y se fue. ¡No lo puedo dejar huir! Me paré y lo perseguí a grandes zancadas en presencia del semblante atónito de Jack.

—¡¿Eh, adónde vas?!

—No digas nada y sigue allí copiando dictado.

Existían unos diez metros de trecho y no los reduje. Tal vez no era lo más sensato, ¿cómo lo iba a acorralar? ¿Cómo haría para que me dijera lo que ambicionaba? Se caducaba el tiempo: ya se estaban yendo, así que decidí seguirlos. Me desplacé a la línea de taxis y me subí a uno, le dispuse al conductor que diera caza de cerca al camión.

¿Sería tan obvio? ¿Acaso la idea de camioneros era una pantalla para ocultar su escondite y su ocupación o, en realidad, sí eran auténticos camioneros y Komodo estaba infiltrado entre tanto le hacía un trabajo a mi hermano? Lo descifraría dentro de unos escasos momentos. El camión nos condujo a un enorme almacén gris, una de cuyas fachadas daba al final y la otra a la callejuela. Podía accederse al lugar mediante puertas automáticas —eran supervisadas por tres o cuatro guardias de seguridad, tuve el placer de no toparme con ninguno y ellos de no enterarse de mi existencia— y en una de ellas aparcó el camión. Le pagué al taxi y me bajé. ¡Qué ventajoso! No cerraron la puerta y los demás se largaron, quedando sólo Cumo. ¡Era ahora o nunca! Avancé.

—Oye, guapo —susurró una voz femenina. Giré en redondo y comprobé que era una mujer con un vestido corto y un escote prominente, aislada en las sombras donde yo estuve parado hace unos minutos. Realicé un chequeo fugaz y nada más estábamos ella y yo, debía de ser conmigo.

—¿Es conmigo?

—Claro, ¿ves a otro hombre guapo en la zona? —me preguntó. Nunca me habían llamado así, quizá por eso me desorienté— ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por las estrellas?

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja. _Bonita proposición y reconoció que era guapo, además, lástima que no estaba interesado porque era atractiva._ No me mezclo con mujeres de la vida fácil: atenta contra mis principios y no me visualizaba tan patético e inmundo para acostarme con mujeres de una categoría ínfima a la mía. Ustedes conocen lo que opino de tener sexo con una cualquiera por satisfacer una simplona necesidad carnal y nada más: es una cosa atroz.

—Quizás —mentí—. De casualidad, bonita, ¿qué sabes de este almacén?

—Lo que todo el mundo sabe: es una distribuidora de alimentos que ininterrumpidamente ha operado por años, más de lo que podrían sumar nuestras edades juntas —respondió la puta, un poco aburrida.

—¿Y a ese hombre lo conoces?

—Es nuevo, comenzó a trabajar unas semanas.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Si conocía más y no quería compartírmelo, ya más adelante me encargaría de extraérselo —yo le interesaba, eso marcaba un progreso para mi beneficio. Primero iría con la fuente. Me acerqué a Komodo. Él estaba guardando unas cajas amontonadas, envueltas en plástico, en la parte posterior del vehículo. Le dije que me concediera ayudarlo y me incliné a levantar una caja y meterla en el camión. Que yo supiera mi hermano no es narcotraficante, pero no me extrañaría si cambiara. Y si es mercancía robada en aquella postura era inútil lo que yo pudiera hacer. Más allá de eso me preguntaba si sabía quién era yo. No imaginaba a Chase como un dibujante profesional ni estaba al tanto que se llevara consigo una foto mía o de la familia. Aun así, no descartaba nada. Unidos terminamos más pronto que antes.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió Cumo. Su voz era pausada y melodiosa y sus amagos estaban cargados con una gravedad burocrática.

—No hay de qué —dije yo, devolviéndole la mueca—. Oiga, estoy buscando empleo y me interesa trabajar aquí, ¿hay espacio para uno más?

—¿Por qué no? Son bienvenidos los hombres que desean integrarse al negocio, ¿eres mayor de edad, cierto? —ladeé la cabeza afirmativamente una sola vez. Cumo procedió, para ser un forajido hablaba con elocuencia y vivacidad—: muy bien, te aconsejo que vayas a hablar directamente con el jefe, no soy el que toma las decisiones, y le presentes tu currículum. No es necesario contar con experiencia, pero es el requisito que exigen. Para llegar a la oficina, doble la esquina y toque la puerta de hierro. Allí le indicará.

—¡Vaya! Es muy amable, se lo agradezco. Lamentándolo mucho, me temo que hoy no voy a poder pasar. Si no es demasiado el atrevimiento, me preguntaba si podía darme su nombre y teléfono por si necesito contactarlo para cualquier contingencia o pregunta —pedí con la intención más inocente y dulce que me pudo registrar en la voz. Cumo se tomó un minuto para pensarlo.

—¡Cómo no! Si me da el suyo, a lo mejor pueda hablarle de usted al patrón...

—En ese caso... por supuesto, soy Omi Young —me presenté.

El hombre efectuó un gesto increíblemente cuasi imperceptible para contener la sorpresa, el diminuto tic en la mejilla fue lo que lo delató.

—Salvador Cumo, mucho gusto en conocerlo —acordó.

Me alargó el brazo y yo sacudí un par de veces su mano. Todavía me incomoda este gesto occidental. Intercambiamos números telefónicos. Ya parecía que no quedaba más por hacer, a excepción de la despedida. Yo no me confié demasiado y tenía razón de sospechar, puesto que tan pronto como me separé: mi fina percepción recogió un crujido metálico y de reojo en la pared previne su sombra menearse, sosteniendo bien arriba un objeto cilíndrico. Me volteé y con precisión cogí la vara que cortaba en el aire. Él no dio su brazo a torcer y lidió. Como estaba haciendo mucho más esfuerzo que yo fue una tontería para mí dislocarle la mano, provocando que liberara su arma, y en vista de que era más bajo que yo, pude someterlo: atenazándole de la camiseta y manejarlo a mi voluntad. ¿De dónde la habría sacado? Ni idea, probablemente la tuviese ahí escondida durante todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Qué intentabas hacer, amigo?! ¿Matarme por tu cuenta? ¿O entregarme a mi hermano y reclamar tu recompensa? —mascullé—. Te sugiero que ni trates o podrías hacerme enojar y no te lo recomiendo. Decide, podríamos hacer esto por las buenas o las malas... ¡QUIERO SABERLO TODO EN ABSOLUTO, HASTA EL ÚLTIMO DETALLE, DE MI MADRE Y QUÉ PASÓ EL DÍA DE SU MUERTE: DEBO HABLAR CON CHASE!

—Olvídalo, niño, —berreó Cumo, a duras penas desplegando los labios en tensión— Chase se comunica contigo, no al revés, y si él no te ha buscado es porque sencillamente no quiere nada tuyo…

—¡¿Ahora resulta que debo solicitar una cita para hablar con mi propio hermano?! Escucha, idiota, no te pregunté si la agenda del señor está disponible o no o en qué día de la semana lo puedo ver ¡te estoy ordenando que me lleves con él!

—¡Qué no sé dónde está! ¡Nadie lo sabe! —vociferó desesperado.

Asimilé sus palabras y alteraron las facciones serenas de mi rostro. Mis dedos se crisparon de la ira y mis ojos chispearon de un modo horrible. En mi pecho discurrieron una serie de pensamientos para nada buenos y me vi dominado por ellas. ¡No estaba cooperando!

—¡Está mintiéndome! —rugí—. ¡USTED ES SU HOMBRE DE CONFIANZA, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPA SU UBICACIÓN?! ¡¿CON QUIÉN CREE QUE ESTÁ TRATANDO?! ¡NO SOY UN IMBÉCIL! —envolví mis manos alrededor de su garganta y apreté.

—¡Es un fugitivo de la ley, se supone que él debe cuidarse mejor las espaldas que el propio presidente! —Desentrañó con voz ahogada— ¡¿qué no entiendes?! ¡¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo explique?! No obstante, de una cosa estoy seguro: él no desatiende sus enemigos ni las personas que le importa, el jefe las conserva muy cerca...

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que Chase tiene un espía sobre mí?! —ladré, escupiéndole saliva. Su cara estaba muy azul y estaba cerrando los ojos— ¡HABLA!

—¡OMI, SUÉLTALO! ¡LO ESTÁS MATANDO!

Viajando a la velocidad de una bala, Spicer apareció de la nada y se coló en el medio de nosotros. Me apartó de un codazo, sobrecogiéndose que volviera a atacar. Komodo aterrizó en el suelo e inhaló ruidosamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Déjame en paz, Jack! —respingué, empujándolo—. ¡Yo no me voy de aquí sin respuestas! ¡Si Chase no hablará, él cantará y de oponerse; lo obligaré a que me diga TODA la verdad!...

* * *

 **N/A: ¡feliz 2017, mis amados malvaviscos asados! Que este nuevo año sea para bien, les llueva la prosperidad, siempre tengan salud e irradien de felicidad. Primera publicación de** _ **Las dos caras del destino**_ **en el 2017, ¡primero de enero! ¡Aquí les traigo el capítulo veintiuno! ¡Tarde, pero bien seguro! ¡Qué capítulo! ¿No les parece? Sé que siempre comento un poco del capítulo, pero quisiera empezar recomendándoles una canción: "My demons" de StarSet.**

 **Ésta es una banda que salió por primera vez en 2013 con un estilo muy similar al de** _ **Breaking Benjamin**_ **,** _ **30 seconds to mars**_ **y** _ **Linkin Park**_ **(con lo que yo adoro a esas bandas, en algún capítulo saldrá una canción del primer y último grupo: lo prometo) y dando un repaso a la canción es una descripción exacta por lo que atraviesa Omi: la persona que amas es la indicada para salvarte de convertirte en la peor versión de ti, es el cuento de alguien que quiere (y pide) ser amado y sanado mientras vive en el sufrimiento. Entendamos que Omi está herido, tanto en el presente (la desesperación de su situación y el relego de Megan) como en el pasado (la muerte de su abuelo), y en ese estado no sólo su mente se desconecta de su cuerpo y pierde esa fría calma que lo caracteriza, sino que sale a relucir su lado más violento y es cuando más en contacto está con su lado oscuro, sus demonios internos. A final de cuentas, Omi es un pobre muchacho atormentado y no olviden lo que les dije sobre los hombres: frente a un problema que no pueden resolver o se encuevan o se vuelven déspotas, pues que los hombres no desahogan sus sentimientos como nosotras, las mujeres, sino son educados para resolverlo a los golpes *con acento mexicano* ¡porque así son los machos, no joda! Y, bueno, Omi está en el extremo por el dolor: la violencia.**

 **Estoy consciente que fue muy peligroso poner esa escena tan violenta de Omi atacando a los presos y al policía, y luego esa crueldad contra nuestro protagonista y sin haber puesto "contenido adulto". En mi criterio digo que eso pudo haber sido mucho peor. Los pequeños de hoy en día hay que enseñarles el mundo tal como es en realidad: la vida es dura y podemos llorar si queremos. Y no sólo con sexo, sino con otros aspectos. Hay mucho de qué hablar. No engañarlos con una fantasía. Y tal vez dirán que estoy loca, pero cuando tenga mis hijos: su primer cuento será** _ **La sirenita**_ **de Hans Christian Andersen y su primera novela** _ **Los miserables**_ **de Víctor Hugo** _ **.**_ **Así será. Los griegos decían, Aristóteles principalmente, que nos educamos a través del sufrimiento y quien ha sufrido es sabio. Nuestra cultura deriva de la griega, ese sentimiento trágico de que la infelicidad nos acechará la heredamos de ellos nada más y menos. Lamento que este capítulo haya quedado largo, señores. Quería que tuvieran algo de lectura en esta semana y creo que lo logré. *Se aclara la garganta*, ¡muy bien! ¡Señores, me despido! ¡Cuídense, nos vemos en la próxima actualización de** _ **Las dos caras del destino:**_ **"Los hombres también lloran"! ¡Se les quiere mucho y se les respeta! ¡Hasta entonces espero con ansias sus comentarios y sus votos! ¡Ciao, ciao!**

* * *

 **Mensaje para Isabel: ¡Hola, Isabel! ¡Feliz año 2017! :) ¡Oh, qué pena! ¡Cómo lo siento! Mi sentido pésame, ¡vaya forma de despedir el año y celebrar la navidad! —Conozco a varias personas, incluyéndome en que este año se les ha muerto un ser querido—, así es la vida: un ciclo impredecible en el que empieza con el nacimiento y terminas con la muerte; dale tiempo al tiempo y verás que después será mejor. Me parece que Omi te puede entender en el estado en el que estás. Agradezco muchísimo que aún así hayas podido pasar a dejarme tu comentario y leído los dos capítulos. ¡Oh sí! Y pronto verás a Raimundo y a Kim de nuevo. Sí, Megan no lo querrá admitir, pero sigue enamorada de Omi.** **¡Deja ya el orgullo, chica! Keep calm and listen to cousin Jack!** **He knows that he's doing. Bueno, mujer, espero que este 2017 te traiga mucha alegría, salud, amor y bendiciones arrancando desde la primera semana. ¡Cuídate tú también! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :)**


End file.
